Un nouvel ennemi ou le maître de Naraku
by Lily M. Albertine
Summary: Sesshômaru sent une odeur similaire à celle de Naraku tout comme Inuyasha un peu plus tard. Chacun de son côté tente de trouver ce qui en ressort. Dans le monde moderne, une jeune fille pas comme les autres ne se sent pas à sa place...
1. Une odeur annonciatrice de malheur

N. A : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux que vous ne connaissez pas. Je me contente de jouer avec. =)

N.A 2 : Cette histoire ce situe quelques mois après la fin de l'anime.

Chapitre 1

Une odeur annonciatrice de malheur

Cela faisait un bon moment que la jeune fille cherchait à savoir où avait bien pu disparaître sa cousine. Mais ni son grand-père, ni sa tante ne voulaient le lui dire.

- Que s'est-il vraiment passé grand père ? Je veux la vérité, s'exclama la jeune fille, tourbillon d'énergie orageuse à l'apparente fragilité d'une fleur.

- Très bien, Kagome est retournée à l'époque Sengoku pour y vivre, finit par avouer le vieillard, flanchant devant la détermination et la volonté d'acier de sa petite fille.

- Je vais la retrouver, fit alors la jeune fille.

- Tu ne peux pas ! s'écria le grand-père avec empressement quand elle se leva pour partir. Le puits dévoreur d'os s'est refermé, expliqua-t-il tranquillement lorsqu'il vit sa petite fille se retourner et se rassoir.

- Tout est possible, il suffit simplement de le vouloir et surtout, d'y croire, lui sortit-elle.

- J'ai un vague sentiment de déjà entendu, fit le grand-père pensif en se grattant le tête.

- Non, tu crois ? fit-elle ironique. C'est toi qui me l'a appris grand-père ! s'écria-t-elle, faisant tomber le vieillard à la renverse sur le coup de la surprise.

Après tout ce temps, son grand-père avait finit par lui avouer que Kagome avait un jour découvert un passage existant à travers le puits lui permettant de se rendre à l'époque Sengoku. Il lui avait alors appris que pour une raison qu'il n'avait pas retenu, Kagome avait dû y passer la plupart de son temps pour retrouver des morceau de la perle de Shikon. Il lui avait également dit qu'au fil du temps, Kagome était tombée amoureuse d'un Hanyo – mi démon, mi humain – et était tellement abattue de ne pas le revoir que le puits, avait re-fonctionné une dernière fois afin de lui permettre de le retrouver mais qu'elle ne pourrait plus revenir vers eux.

Peu de gens y auraient cru. Mais elle, elle y croyait et elle rêvait de vivre ce genre d'aventure, elle ne se sentait pas à sa place ici. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle se sentait comme, étrangère. Lassée de devoir cacher ses capacités hors norme. Lassée de feindre de ne pas comprendre comme tout le monde. En effet, elle comprenait tout à une vitesse peu commune voir même extraordinaire. Elle pouvait également maîtriser un sport en quelques semaines voir quelques mois au maximum alors qu'il fallait plusieurs années aux personnes normalement constituées. Et elle ignorait pourquoi.

C'était décidé. Elle allait retrouver sa cousine. Le puits dévoreur d'os ne fonctionnait plus ? Et alors ? Il y avait sûrement un autre moyen de s'y rendre, un autre passage. Restait à le trouver.

- Mademoiselle Higurashi ! s'exclama le professeur de mathématiques. Ce n'est pas parce que votre cousine était nulle dans cette matière que vous devez faire comme elle.

- Pourquoi pendrai-je exemple sur ma cousine, de plus j'ai déjà compris ce que vous êtes en train d'expliquer, répondit-elle déprimée.

Elle en avait également assez d'être toujours comparée à Kagome. C'était si difficile que ça de se rendre compte qu'elles ne se ressemblaient pas du tout ?

Ce soir là, elle resta allongée sur son lit, ne parvenant pas à s'endormir. Elle pensa alors à ce monde où vivait à présent Kagome. Était-elle heureuse là-bas ? Elle lui manquait, sa cousine. Elle se sentait abandonnée. Kagome était la seule à qui elle s'était confiée sur ses grandes capacités. Avec elle, elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de tenir un masque de normalité comme avec tout le monde – ce qui était extrêmement fatiguant quand on le faisait à longueur de journées – et elle pouvait alors se reposer sur une amie. Finalement, elle parvint à trouver le sommeil. Un sommeil toujours peuplé de lumières étranges, et d'une douce musique ainsi que d'une voix. « Patience... bientôt... » lui murmura-t-elle cette nuit là. Même si elle ne comprenait pas le sens de ces paroles, elle se sentit soulagée.

[...]

Dans l'époque Sengoku...

- Inuyasha ! hurla Kagome.

Inuyasha grimaça. Il cacha rapidement l'uniforme d'écolière que la jeune fille avait conservé – vestige de son époque d'origine – et se prépara à la confrontation mentalement. Kagome arriva comme une furie et se planta devant lui. Cela faisait plusieurs mois à présent qu'ils vivaient ensemble, en jeunes mariés qu'ils étaient.

- Quoi ? fit Inuyasha, innocemment.

- Rends-moi ce que tu m'as pris ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- De quoi tu parles ? fit-il mine de s'étonner.

- Mon uniforme d'écolière ! précisa Kagome qui ne se laissa pas avoir par Inuyasha.

- Tu n'en as plus besoin maintenant ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant qu'elle ne se laissait pas avoir par sa comédie.

- Là n'est pas la question !

- Kagome no baka, marmonna-t-il lorsqu'elle récupéra son uniforme, objet de valeur sentimental.

Kagome se figea. Elle avait entendu ce qu'il avait dit. Elle lui jeta un regard meurtrier et Inuyasha recula de trois pas en souriant, d'un sourire gêné. Il sût exactement ce qui allait se passer dans un dizaine de secondes.

- Inuyasha, fit-elle d'un ton confirmant ce qu'il pensait bien qui allait se passer.

- Non, Kagome, s'il te plaît, non, calmes-toi, non, non, supplia Inuyasha.

- Osuwari ! cria-t-elle.

Dans tout le village, on entendit un grand fracas provenant de leur habitation. Mais personne ne s'en inquiéta. « A, tiens, c'est encore Inuyasha qui a énervé Kagome », disait-on en rigolant. Et l'on répondait souvent par « Qu'a-t-il encore fait cet idiot ? ». Mais tous savaient que malgré ça, les deux amoureux filaient un parfait amour. Explosif, me direz-vous, peut-être. Mais cela rendait la vie plus palpitante.

- Kagomeee...

Le pauvre Inuyasha, aplati par terre se releva tant bien que mal et marmonna quelque chose à propos de son « fichu collier » qu'il ne pouvait malheureusement pas enlever. Il n'en tenait qu'à Kagome de le lui retirer si un jour elle le voulait bien. Mais il avait l'impression que cela n'arriverait jamais, Kagome s'amusant trop bien avec ça, et, malheureusement pour lui, il avait raison...

[...]

Un peu plus loin, dans les terres de l'ouest...

- Sesshômaru-sama ! s'exclama Jaken. Allons-nous voir Rin ?

Sesshômaru ne répondit pas. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il avait laissé Rin au bon soins de la vieille miko du village où vivaient son demi-frère. Il repassait la voir de temps en temps, mais il était conscient que cette pauvre créature restait mortelle et que s'il ne s'éloignait pas un peu d'elle sa mort l'affecterait. De plus, il avait sa réputation et sa fierté. En aucun cas il n'aurait voulut les entachées.

Sesshômaru s'arrêta soudain. Sentant quelque chose d'étrange dans l'air. Une odeur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Pourtant il en fut surpris car cet odeur n'avait plus de raison d'être, son propriétaire ayant été achevé. Non, Naraku n'avait pas de raison d'être encore de ce monde. Puis, il nota une petite différence, infime, mais suffisante pour que cette odeur ne soit pas celle de Naraku. Non, ce n'était pas lui, mais son odeur y ressemblait. Un mélange de senteurs désagréables. Sans doute quelqu'un avait-il fait la même expérience que Naraku. L'odeur disparut d'un coup. Sesshômaru fronça les sourcils. Il sentait que quelque chose allait se produire. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. « Et si Naraku n'avait été qu'une marionnette lui aussi ? Et si celui qui tirait les ficelles étaient resté caché dans l'ombre et avait finalement décidé de ressortir à présent afin de se venger ? » Cette idée ne plaisait pas du tout à Sesshômaru.

- Jaken ! appela-t-il.

- Sesshômaru-sama ? croassa-t-il.

- Nous partons au village d'Inuyasha ! décida Sesshômaru.

- Vous avez finalement décidé d'aller voir Rin ? se réjouit-il.

Sesshômaru ne répondit pas. Comme toujours. Non, il n'allait pas voir Rin. Il avait plutôt l'intention de demander à Inuyasha s'il avait, lui aussi, sentit cette odeur. Ils se mirent en route sans plus de manière.

[...]

Inuyasha se leva d'un bond, sur ses gardes. Kagome fut surprise. Sango et Miroku qui étaient venus les voir avec leurs enfants le regardèrent.

- Que se passe-t-il Inuyasha ? s'enquit Kagome, inquiète.

- Cet odeur, fit-il presque pour lui-même.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Miroku.

- Naraku ? Non, ça ne peut pas être possible ! Il est mort. Mais alors... Pourquoi son odeur est-elle présente ? se demanda Inuyasha tout haut.

- L'odeur de Naraku ? s'étonna Sango.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur Sesshômaru qui humait l'air. Il regarda Inuyasha avec dédain, ainsi que tous les autres.

- Toi aussi tu as sentit cette odeur ? demanda-t-il froidement.

- Pour qui tu me prends ? râla Inuyasha.

- Mon stupide demi-frère, répondit tout simplement Sesshômaru sans la moindre gêne.

- T-toiiii !

- Oni-sama, vous êtes venus voir Rin ? changea de sujet Kagome.

Tous la regardèrent incrédule et complètement ahuris de la façon dont elle l'avait appelé. Sesshômaru se força au calme et, les dents serrées, lui répondit qu'il avait suivit l'odeur similaire à celle de Naraku jusqu'ici.

- Comment l'odeur de Naraku pourrait-elle embaumer l'air ? se demanda Miroku.

- Peut-être que Naraku n'était qu'une marionnette, proposa Sango.

Sesshômaru hocha la tête en signe d'accord mais ne dit rien. Inuyasha réfléchissait, les sourcils froncés. Si Naraku n'était qu'une marionnette, cela voudrait dire...

- Il faudra être vigilent, conclut-il. J'irais à la recherche de ce manipulateur.

- Inuyasha ! s'écria Kagome, pas vraiment en accord avec cette proposition. Je viens, dit-elle ensuite, en souriant gentiment et en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras du Hanyo.

- Kagome... souffla Inuyasha, touché.

- Je viens également, déclara Miroku.

- Non ! s'exclama Sango, son regard empli d'effroi.

- Miroku, tu as une famille à présent, tu dois rester pour les protéger, ainsi que le village, sourit Inuyasha amicalement.

- Inuyasha a raison, l'appuya Kagome.

- Oy, tu vas faire quoi Oni-san, fit-il en ironisant les derniers mots.

Sesshômaru eut un sourire amusé tout en restant froid. Il se releva et quitta la maison. Il regarda en direction de celle de la vieille miko où se trouvait également Rin. Bien que Kagome soit la nouvelle miko, Kaede était plus sage et avait appris au cours de son existence. Le village venait souvent lui demander des conseils que Kagome ne pouvait leurs donner compte tenu de son manque d'expérience. Sesshômaru n'alla pas voir si Rin allait bien, mieux valait qu'il ne se relâche pas trop. Inuyasha irait de son côté, et lui irait du sien. Si quelqu'un tirait effectivement les ficelles de Naraku, alors il l'éliminerait dés qu'il le trouverait.

- Sesshômaru-sama, où allons-nous ? demanda Jaken.

Comme toujours, Sesshômaru ne répondit pas. Jaken était habitué de toute façon. Sesshômaru ne répondait jamais a une question si elle était posé par plus faible ou moins noble que lui. C'était sa fierté.

[...]

Appuyée sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, elle regardait le ciel étoilée depuis une bonne heure. Elle ne s'en lassait jamais. Elle aimait tant les étoiles. Elle se sentait plus énergique et plus sûre d'elle lorsqu'elles apparaissaient dans le ciel. Elle se sentait liée à elles, sans pouvoir l'expliquer. Comme si une partie d'elle appartenait aux étoiles elles-mêmes. C'était étrange, mais ce sentiment de bien être était son seul réconfort dans ce monde où elle ne parvenait pas à trouver sa place. « _Il est temps.._. » murmura une voix dans son esprit. Elle se redressa, attentive et perplexe. S'était la même voix que dans ses rêves. « _Je te ramène où est ta vrai place..._ » continuait-elle tandis qu'une lueur apparaissait, déchirant le ciel. Cette lueur devint éclatante, à tel point qu'elle dû se cacher les yeux tellement elle l'aveuglait. Elle risqua un coup d'œil au bout de quelques secondes, plissant les yeux. « _Viens avec moi..._ » souffla la voix, avec une tendresse étonnante tandis qu'une main sortait de cette lueur, attendant que la sienne vienne docilement s'y placer. Elle se sentait à ce moment confiante, elle n'était pas effrayée comme elle aurait probablement dû l'être. Comme poussée par son instinct qui lui disait clairement qu'elle n'avait absolument rien à craindre, elle tendit lentement la main. Au moment où ses doigts allaient toucher ceux de la main étrangère, elle fut appelée par sa mère. Elle sursauta et se retourna pour lui dire qu'elle arrivait. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers la fenêtre, la lumière avait disparut, seul restait les étoiles. Sans comprendre pourquoi, son coeur se serra et les larmes commencèrent à dévaler ses joues. Elle se sentait comme abandonnée sans avoir une seule explication du pourquoi elle ressentait cela. Elle se sentait plus seule que jamais. Elle leva les yeux vers les étoiles et eut l'impression qu'elles cherchaient à la consoler. Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors que les larmes continuaient à tomber.

Elle sortit de sa chambre et descendit retrouver sa mère et son petit frère. Contrairement aux autres filles de son âge, elle était très solitaire et indépendante. Elle ne ressentait pas le besoin de se confier ni même de parler à sa propre mère. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle ne ressentait pas vraiment un lien entre elle et sa famille. Sa mère remarqua son trouble. Cela faisait plusieurs jours déjà, plus d'une semaine à vrai dire. Une semaine qu'elle était troublée. Cela avait commencé lorsqu'elle avait entendu cette voix dans son sommeil pour la première fois. Sa mère ne pouvait comprendre, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Son petit frère, lui, était trop petit pour s'en apercevoir.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ma chérie ? demanda gentiment sa mère.

- Hum ? Oh, euh... betsuni, murmura-t-elle en se forçant à sourire pour la rassurer.

Sa mère n'était pas dupe. Elle savait. Elle savait que le moment était venu. Une pointe de tristesse traversa son regard, mais sa fille ne le remarqua pas. Son coeur se serra. Bientôt, sa fille ne serait plus là. Son coeur se serra un peu plus. Certes, elle ne l'avait pas élevé dés la naissance, puisqu'elle l'avait adopté, ou plutôt, recueillit sous la demande de quelqu'un. Elle lui avait promit de s'occuper d'elle. Sa mémoire avait été effacée et depuis deux ans à présent, elle vivait avec eux. Deux ans, et elle n'avait pas changé. Elle avait toujours l'apparence d'une jeune femme mature. Elle avait un corps magnifique, celui d'une jeune femme ayant terminé sa croissance. A la fin du repas, elle alla coucher son fils tandis que sa fille remontait dans sa chambre. « Tu me manquera, mon ange... » pensa la mère en se disant qu'elle avait utiliser le mot approprier sans y faire attention.

Elle alla se coucher et observa les étoiles pendant un moment. Elles étaient si fascinantes... Puis, le sommeil la trouva et l'enferma dans ses bras si attirants pour ne plus la laisser partir avant un bon moment. Cette voix chaude et mélodieuse la berça et effaça toute ses peurs.


	2. Chute interminable & signe dans le ciel

N.A : Attention, petit lemon dans ce chapitre.

Chapitre 2

La chute interminable et le signe dans le ciel

Sesshômaru courrait dans la forêt, suivant la trace de cette odeur d'origine démoniaque. Puis, d'un coup, elle disparut. Il s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Au loin, Jaken lui criait de l'attendre, comme toujours. Sesshômaru décida de faire une pause. Ça devenait lassant de poursuivre une odeur qui disparaissait à chaque fois qu'on s'en approchait. Comment se pouvait-il que cela soit, d'ailleurs ? Ce plaisantin allait bientôt apprendre qu'on ne se joue pas de Sesshômaru sans en payer le prix !

- Jaken ! appela-t-il.

- Sesshômaru-sama ? croassa-t-il.

- On s'arrête là, déclara Sesshômaru avant de sauter sur un branche haute d'un arbre et de s'y installer afin de réfléchir.

Il ferma les yeux et huma l'air pour s'assurer que l'odeur avait bel et bien disparut. Il leva la tête vers la lune ainsi que les étoiles sans but précis.

[...]

Elle s'apprêta à sortir afin d'aller retrouver des camarades de classe au parc. Elle y arriva en même temps qu'une fille brune aux yeux marrons qui ne la portait pas dans son coeur. Elle n'acceptait pas qu'elle puisse avoir de meilleurs résultats qu'elle. Elle trouvait cela stupide. Si cette fille voulait absolument être la première de la classe, grand bien lui fasse. Elle, elle devait se retenir pour ne pas être non plus excellente, sinon, on aurait eut des doutes et on aurait cru qu'elle trichait. Alors elle glissait habilement une ou deux fautes dans sa copie, ni vu ni connu. Et les professeurs n'y voyait que du feu.

Dans le parc, les dix autres camarades étaient tranquillement assis dans l'herbe. Elle alla les rejoindre mais s'assit un peu plus à l'écart tout de même. « _Viens à moi..._ » lui soufflait cette voix dans sa tête. Comment ? Il était marrant lui ! Parce que c'était bel et bien une voix masculine. Ça, aucun doute.

- Higurashi-san ! s'exclama un des sept garçons.

Elle releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Hendo Yasuaki. C'était l'un des plus beaux garçons du lycée. Il était grand, svelte, des cheveux noirs lui arrivant aux épaules, des yeux de braise, enfin, tout pour plaire dira-t-on.

- Hendo-kun ? lui répondis-je, attendant qu'il continue.

- Je suis content que tu sois venue, déclara-t-il avec un sourire attendrissant.

Alerte, alerte, alerte, se disait-elle dans sa tête. Elle n'avait aucune envie de ce mettre toutes les filles à dos. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il agir normalement et l'éviter, comme tout le monde ? C'était tout de même incroyable ça !

- Merci, Hendo-kun, je suis contente d'être là aussi, sourit-elle.

Il ne remarqua pas son sourire forcé. « Menteuse ! » lui soufflai sa conscience. Et c'était vrai, elle mentait, elle aurait mille fois préféré rester chez elle. Mais elle ne voulait pas le vexer. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, à vrai dire elle n'avait jamais eu aucune expérience au niveau des garçons, mais elle aurait largement préféré qu'il l'ignore. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouvé seule contre une dizaine de filles enragées.

- Bon, aller, qui essaye de monter dans l'arbre ? lança un des autres garçons.

- Moi ! s'exclama Yasuaki.

- Ça ne vous tente pas les filles ? s'enquit l'autre.

- Non merci, répondirent-elles en coeur et en riant.

- Et toi, Higurashi ? s'enquit Yasuaki.

Elle regarda les quatre autres filles la fixèrent d'un regard avertissant. Elle soupira. Et puis quoi encore ! Elle n'allait pas toujours se laisser marcher sur les pieds ! D'un autre côté... Elle ne voulait pas se faire laminer une fois seule. « _Vas-y... _» lui souffla cette voix. Elle faillit sursauter de surprise. C'était pourtant courant ces temps-ci, pourtant elle ne s'y habituait pas. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour calmer son pou et leva les yeux vers Yasuaki.

- Je relève le défi ! fit-elle en lui offrant son plus beaux sourire... forcé.

Elle se leva et alla les rejoindre près de l'arbre. Tous les garçons avaient relevé le défi. Ils la laissèrent commencer, galanterie oblige. C'était au premier arrivé le plus haut possible. Mais ça commençait mal. La première branche était trop haute pour qu'elle l'atteigne, même d'un bond. Il n'y avait pas non plus de prise sur le tronc qui était également beaucoup trop large pour qu'elle puisse en faire le tour de ses bras. Elle réfléchit. Elle n'allait quand même pas perdre la fasse devant eux. Elle avait sa fierté tout de même. « _Tu sais comment faire..._ » lui souffla à nouveau cette voix. A son entente, elle se raidit, puis, se rappelant qu'elle n'était pas seule, se força à se détendre. Elle fléchit alors les genoux et bondit de toute ses forces vers la première branche, la plus basse. Mais quand elle bondit, elle eut comme un flash et eut le temps de voir une homme, tourner la tête vers elle. Il avait de cheveux d'une couleur hors-norme, argentée. Un croissant de lune marquait son front ainsi que de traits bordeaux sur ses joues d'une blancheur incroyable. Et des yeux. Des yeux ambres... Elle reprit ses esprit et retourna à la réalité juste à temps pour se cramponner à la branche sur laquelle elle avait glissé en atterrissant à pieds joins. Elle calma sa respiration et eut un soupir de soulagement. Elle y était arrivée. Elle ne regarda pas en bas ce que les garçons faisaient. Sans doute essayaient-ils de grimper eux aussi, maintenant qu'elle avait commencé. « _Monte..._ » l'incita la voix. Ce qu'elle commença à faire. Sans aucune crainte – ce qui l'étonna elle-même d'ailleurs – elle commença son ascension sans jamais chercher un prise particulière. Comme si c'était naturel, elle grimpait. Son instinct lui disait à chaque fois si une branche était bonne ou mauvaise pour s'en aider. Elle arriva bien vite au sommet. Elle regarda en bas et vit quelques garçons – deux à vrai dire – qui avaient réussit à grimper sur la première branche et qui, à présent, progressait lentement. Ils devaient être à plus de huit mètre plus bas qu'elle. Elle sentit alors une vive chaleur dans son coeur, comme si quelque chose faisant partie d'elle était soudain près d'elle. Elle écarta quelques branches et dû se protéger les yeux. Une vive lumière était apparue. Elle tenta alors un coup d'oeil et sentit son coeur battre plus vite. « _Maintenant, je te ramènes d'où tu viens..._ » déclara la voix tandis qu'une main sortait de cette lumière aveuglante. « _Prend ma main..._ » soufflait-elle. Elle approcha sa main de la paume étincelante et faillit la toucher.

- Higurashi ? Tu redescends ? C'est toi qui a gagné ! s'exclama Yasuaki quelques mètres plus bas.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il ne semblait pas voir ce halo de lumière. C'était étrange. Ça ne passait pas inaperçu une telle lumière ! « _Viens..._ » la pressa la voix. Elle tourna de nouveau la tête vers la lumière.

- Higurashi ? s'inquiéta Yasuaki.

Elle lui sourit. Un sourire sincère cette fois qui lui fit chaud au coeur et l'ébloui un moment. Cette fille, il l'avait toujours su particulière. C'est ce qui l'avait envoûté d'ailleurs.

- Gomene, Hendo-kun, lui dit-elle gentiment. Merci pour tout, adieu... conclut-elle à la surprise et la frayeur de Yasuaki qui crut qu'elle allait se jeter du haut de cet arbre pour mettre fin à sa vie.

Lentement, elle glissa sa main dans celle lumineuse. Une immense chaleur traversa son corps et son âme. Elle se sentait bien, à sa place, en sécurité. La main l'attira dans la lumière. Elle y entra et se retrouva contre un corps masculin. Une main se posa sur son front tandis qu'un bras lui enserrait la taille, la gardant collé au corps.

- Bon retour chez toi... murmura tendrement la voix.

Elle ne pu lever la tête pour voir son visage. La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de sombrer, fut de longues boucles d'un magnifique blond qui dégringolaient le long de son torse et de son dos.

[...]

Le tonnerre grondait près du village. Kaede avait donc ramené Rin à la maison afin qu'elle n'attrape pas froid. De plus, la petite avait peur de l'orage. Inuyasha et Kagome avaient dû reporter leur départ. Le ciel n'étant pas clément. La jeune miko soupirait en regardant le ciel obscurcit par les nuages d'orage. Inuyasha la regardait, ne se lassant pour ainsi dire jamais de sa vue. Il alla la retrouver, passant un bras sur ses épaules pour la ramener contre lui. Kagome se laissa faire. Puis, elle tourna la tête vers lui et posa un tendre baiser dans son cou. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire frissonner Inuyasha de plaisir... et d'envie. Kagome s'en doutait évidemment. Alors, lentement, elle détacha le kimono de son compagnon qui restait figé de surprise.

- K-Kagome... que... qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria-t-il.

- Quelque chose dont tu as envie depuis sans doute plus longtemps que moi, lui répondit-elle en fichant ses grands yeux dans les siens avant de lui sourire amoureusement.

Séduit par se sourire aguicheur, il se pencha, souriant lui aussi et emprisonna ces jolies lèvres qui ne devaient à présent plus dire un mot si ce n'est crier son nom. Le désir l'emportant sur la raison, il allongea Kagome sur le futon tout en la débarrassant avec tendresse et sensualité de ses affaires. Il ne laissa paraître aucune trace d'impatience dans ses gestes afin de ne pas l'effrayer. Cette expérience n'était pas toujours facile la première fois. Il fallait oser se lancer. Caressant avec sensualité ses courbes généreuses, il explora plus méticuleusement l'endroit défendu du corps de sa compagne. Elle se crispa aussitôt. Inuyasha abandonna cet endroit et, tendrement, l'embrassa dans le cou jusqu'à remonter vers ses lèvres pour la rassurer. Cela marcha, elle se détendit presque aussitôt. Ses mains repartirent à l'assaut de son corps tout en courbes douces et ses lèvres commencèrent à explorer le galbe de sa poitrine, la faisant se cambrer légèrement, à la recherche d'un contact plus marqué. Sans prévenir, il entra un doigt en elle, ce qui eut pour résulta un cambrage plus marqué et un petit cris de surprise. Il attendit qu'elle s'y habitue un peu avant de le bouger légèrement. Le résultat fut des gémissements assez encouragent. Prenant tout son temps, il remonta ses lèvres dans son cou puis les plaqua sur les siennes, sans pour autant arrêter ce qu'il faisait. Il ajouta alors un deuxième doigt, prenant garde à ne pas lui faire mal avec ses griffes. Elle soupira de plaisir et, plaçant sa main sur la sienne, lui imprima un geste plus énergique. Il comprit alors qu'elle était prête. Il se releva et enleva ses affaires avant de se rallonger sur elle, lui écartant doucement les jambes afin de se positionner le mieux possible. Lentement, il poussa en elle et s'arrêta devant une mince résistance.

- Pardon Kagome... lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser d'un baiser passionner et de forcer la poussée.

Elle se cambra sous la douleur, sans détacher ses lèvres de celles d'Inuyasha. Quelques larmes perlèrent à ses yeux. Inuyasha se redressa un peu pour essuyer tendrement ses perles. Il en prit une sur son doigt et la porta à ses lèvres. Kagome lui sourit, d'un sourire tendre dont les femmes ont le secret. Puis, il se jugea qu'il pouvait commencer à se mouvoir. Il commença lentement, Kagome se cramponnant à ses épaules, griffant sa peau sous la sensation de chaleur et de plaisir. Il y vit là un encouragement et se laissa aller au plaisir, tout en veillant à celui de celle qu'il aimait plus que tout. Kagome, sa Kagome...

[...]

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle flottait avec les nuages. « Ferme les yeux... » lui souffla tout doucement la voix. D'une façon si douce qu'elle ne put que l'écouter et se laisser aller à la douce torpeur de celle qui se manifeste avant un long sommeil. Elle se sentit alors tomber, mais elle n'avait pas peur. Elle se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil. « C'est bien... » approuva la voix. Et ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle entendit.

[...]

Sesshômaru marchait dans la forêt, suivit de Jaken, comme toujours ainsi que de Ah-Un. Il s'arrêta d'un coup. Jaken lui rentra dedans, ne l'ayant pas vu s'arrêter.

- Aaaaah ! Gomene Sesshômaru-sama ! Honto gomene ! Sesshômaru-sama ! paniqua Jaken.

Mais Sesshômaru ne l'écoutait pas. Il se déplaça alors si vite que Jaken le crut s'être volatilisé. Sesshômaru fondit sur leur suiveur à sa plus grande surprise. Il l'attrapa à la gorge et le souleva à bout de bras, de sorte à bien voir son visage. C'était un Youkai, de plus basse catégorie que lui, beaucoup plus basse. Il avait les cheveux mi-longs et de longues mèches cachant ses yeux.

- Pourquoi me suis-tu ? asséna froidement le grand Youkai.

Le prisonnier se contenta de sourire. Un sourire en coin à vous en faire des sueurs froides. Seulement, n'intimide pas le grand Sesshômaru qui veut. Une odeur attira l'attention de Sesshômaru, le désintéressant de son prisonnier. Il ferma les yeux et huma l'air, le nez en l'air. Il rouvrit les yeux d'un coup, mais le Youkai avait profité de cette diversion pour préparer son échappatoire. Se défaisant avec fluidité de la poigne de Sesshômaru, il disparut dans un nuages de feuilles. Un Youkai des forêts. Sesshômaru ne s'intéressa pas plus à lui, mais il huma de nouveau l'odeur. Elle était encore présente, mais dés qu'il l'eut remarquée, elle disparut. Perplexe, il resta figé sur place un moment, avant de reprendre son chemin, sans attendre ce pauvre Jaken qui continuait à s'excuser à côté d'Ah-Un.

- Sessh... Sesshômaru-samaaaaaa ! Attendez-moi ! cria le pauvre Jaken avant de courir en tirant Ah-Un afin de le rattraper.

Sesshômaru ne l'écoutait même pas, perturbé par cette odeur qui apparaissait et disparaissait en un instant. Puis il se rappela de la façon dont Naraku communiquait avec lui. Par moyen de statuètes ou de sortilège. Il serra les poings. Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant. Bon sang ! Si Naraku utilisait ce moyen, il était bien évident que son maître n'en utiliserait pas de moins sûrs ! Il décida de retourner au village afin de voir Rin et de s'assurer que ce nouvel ennemi – il semblait – ne connaissait rien de son attachement pour cette petite fille.

[...]

L'orage s'était calmé. Kagome et Inuyasha, eux, dormaient paisiblement après cette nuit de passion. Elle s'était blottie là, juste contre lui, encerclée par ses bras recelant une force qu'ils semblaient ne pas avoir à première vue.

De son côté, Kaede avait eu du mal à calmer Rin. Cette petite devrait un jour affronter sa peur de l'orage. Elle sortit alors au grand air et observa le ciel. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Ce signe dans le ciel... Elle pensait ne jamais le voir. Cela lui apporta également un profond tracas. Si c'était bien ce qu'elle croyait, ils allaient avoir de sérieux problèmes et des épreuves difficiles à traverser. Elle tourna la tête vers la petite maisonnette où Rin dormait à poings fermés. Sesshômaru, s'il était au courant, allait revenir ici pour la reprendre à ses côtés. C'était le seul endroit où elle serait le plus en sécurité étant donné ce qui allait se préparer. Elle décida tout de même d'aller voir Miroku, pour savoir ce que ce dernier en pensait.

- Vous dîtes avoir vu ce signe là ? demanda-t-il un expression sérieuse sur le visage – chose rare qui n'arrivait que lorsque quelque chose était vraiment très sérieux.

- Oui, au levé du soleil, il y avait cette marque. Une étoile – pas le dessin, mais plutôt comme les vraies étoiles – scintillante entourée de spirales. Juste au dessus du soleil.

- Hum... fit-il pensif. Je pense qu'il s'agit bien de ce fameux signe. Nous devrons êtres vigilants. Quelque part, il se produira un miracle qui déclenchera un rude combat.

Kaede retourna auprès de Rin après cette conversation, pas plus rassurée qu'avant. Miroku, lui, alla retrouver Sango. Elle dormait à poing fermés elle aussi, entourée de leurs enfants. Il eut un sourire tendre. Oui, il les protégeraient quoi qu'il arrive. Eux, sa précieuse famille.

[...]

« J'ai froid... », pensait-elle alors que cette sensation de chute interminable ne cessait pas. « Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va s'arrêter bientôt... » lui répondait la voix. Oui, mais quand ? Elle n'en pouvait plus. Un larme lui échappa sans qu'elle ne puisse la retenir. Puis, la chute pris fin. Des bras l'attrapèrent si doucement qu'elle en venait à se demander si elle ne tombait pas finalement. Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux...

Patience ! La rencontre arrive. Quelques commentaires ne sont pas de refus !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce deuxième chapitre presque autant que j'ai eu de plaisir à l'écrire (je ne parle pas forcément du lemon ! Bande de pervers ! ùù)

Le Chapitre 3 suivra aussi tôt que possible laissez-moi le temps de l'écrire bande d'impatients !


	3. L'événement prédit par le ciel

Chapitre 3

L'événement prédit par le ciel

Inuyasha sortit prendre l'air un moment. Il aperçut Miroku qui venait vers lui. Ils allèrent marcher un peu dans la forêt. Puis, Miroku lui fit part de ce qu'avait vu Kaede et de leur interprétation à tous deux.

- Mais c'est super ! On aura en plus un autre allié ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Mais à quel prix... soupira Miroku beaucoup moins enthousiaste. Il faut que quelqu'un se lit à cet être pour cela. Et parmi nous, je ne vois personne qui en ai la capacité ! déclara-t-il. Nous avons tous quelqu'un dans notre vie, ou même une famille. Qui sacrifierait tout ça ? demanda Miroku.

- Tu as raison, en convint finalement Inuyasha après réflexion. Il faudrait quelqu'un qui n'ait personne, c'est ça ? s'enquit Inuyasha en souriant cette fois, comme s'il avait trouvé la solution à ce problème.

- Oui. A qui penses-tu ? finit par demandé Miroku un peu inquiet car Inuyasha n'avait pas toujours de bonnes idées.

- Je crois que tu le sais aussi, répondit Inuyasha en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Non... tu ne suggères tout de même pas que... commença Miroku les yeux exorbités.

- Oh que si ! répondit-il.

Inuyasha repartit au village pour en toucher un mot aux deux mikos. Quand il arriva devant l'habitation de Kaede, il vit la petite Rin jouer un peu plus loin avec Kohaku. Il entra et vit la vieille miko préparer de la médecine.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, Inuyasha ? s'enquit la vieille femme.

- C'est à propos du présage, j'ai une petite idée dont j'aimerais te faire part, déclara-t-il sous les yeux surpris de Kaede.

[...]

Sesshômaru s'était arrêté au bord d'une rivière et humait l'air afin de voir si il sentait l'odeur de son ennemi. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne sentit rien. Il soupira d'irritation. Il décida d'aller au village maintenant qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas suivit. Quand il arriva dans la pleine, il fut remarqué par quelques villageois qui s'écartèrent pour lui laisser le passage. Il ne leur jeta même pas un regard. Il arriva devant la maison de la vieille miko à qui il avait confié Rin. Cette dernière jouait juste devant. Quand elle leva les yeux, un grand sourire sincère étira ses lèvres d'enfant.

- Sesshômaru-sama ! s'écria-t-elle débordante de joie.

Alertée par le bruit, Kaede sortit, suivit d'Inuyasha. Ce dernier songea que son frère tombait à point nommé. Il avait l'intention de lui faire part de tout mais un regard de Kaede l'en dissuada. Après tout, la vieille miko avait plus d'expérience et était plus sage que lui. Elle savait peut-être mieux ce qu'il fallait faire. Selon Kaede, ce n'était pas à eux de choisir. L'un d'eux serait seulement désigné par le destin qui que ce soit.

- Tu viens la rechercher, n'est-ce pas Sesshômaru ? fit calmement Kaede.

- Non, je venais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien, dit-il enfin après quelques secondes à peser le pour et le contre.

- Sesshômaru-sama, vous allez repartir ? demanda Rin, triste.

Sesshômaru baissa les yeux vers elle. Et pour la première fois, Inuyasha fut témoin d'un geste d'affection de la part de Sesshômaru qui caressa doucement les cheveux de la fillettes en guise d'au revoir. Puis il s'envola, Jaken sur sa fourrure. Ce dernier fit un geste de la main à Rin qui lui répondit de la même manière en y ajoutant un sourire sincère. Kagome arriva juste après.

- Ah, tu étais là, Inuyasha, dit-elle en souriant.

- Kagome, j'ai préféré te laisser dormir, expliqua-t-il gentiment.

Elle lui fit un sourire et déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres en guise de réponse. Kaede leva les yeux au ciel. « Les jeunes de nos jours... » pensa-t-elle en secouant la tête sans parvenir à refouler tout de même un sourire.

[...]

La nuit était tombée. Sesshômaru marchait sans empressement dans la forêt, lorsqu'une colonne de lumière éblouissante apparut non loin devant lui. Jaken se cacha derrière lui.

- Sesshômaru-sama ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? croassa-t-il.

Son maître ne répondit pas. Il regardait la colonne de lumière. Ses yeux se froncèrent lorsqu'il aperçut quelque chose qui descendait à une vitesse étrange. Quelque chose qui tombe n'es pas aussi long. Il s'envola vers cette chose pour s'apercevoir que c'était en vérité une jeune fille. Elle semblait flotter dans cette colonne tout en perdant toujours un peu d'altitude. Instinctivement, ses bras se tendirent et il la rattrapa. Au moment ou elle fut dans ses bras, la colonne de lumière disparut. Sesshômaru retourna sur la terre ferme et fut surpris de la légèreté de cette fille. De plus, elle n'avait aucune aura de Youkai et ne sentait pas l'humain, ni le Hanyo. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Ça n'avait pas de sens. Il songea à la ramener au village et la confier à la vieille miko quand il se rappela qu'il était à présent à plus d'une journée de marche. Puis, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux. Sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, ses yeux furent attirés par ce de cette étrange créature. Son regard était d'un bleu nuit strié de toute autre nuance de bleu allant de l'azure au turquoise en passant par un peu de cyan. Puis, elle les referma et perdit connaissance.

- Sesshômaru-sama ? Qu'allez-vous faire d'elle ? demanda Jaken.

Sesshômaru la déposa sur Ah-Un en faisant attention à ce qu'elle ne tombe pas et reprit sa route. Il devait retourner au village. Cette nuit là, l'atmosphère était étrange. Cette gamine dégageait la même odeur qui se propageait dans l'air depuis l'arrivée de cette colonne de lumière aveuglante. Un parfum qu'on aurait dit venu des cieux.

[...]

Kaede fut réveillée par un drôle de pressentiment. Quelque chose venait de changer, de se propager dans l'air. « C'est arrivé... » se dit-elle en regardant le ciel. Un peu plus loin, Kagome avait aussi ressenti se trouble et s'était redresser dans le futon en tenant la couverture sur sa poitrine. Inuyasha fit de même, ressentant également ce changement. Miroku avait également réagit de la même manière. Le monde spirituel s'était enfin décidé à entrer dans la partie. A côté de lui, Sango et leurs enfants dormaient à poing fermé.

[...]

- Il était temps, ricana une voix où l'on sentait le mal à l'état pur.

- Maître ? s'enquit un Youkai aux cheveux sombres cachant son visage.

- Trouve-là ! ordonna-t-il.

- Avec joie ! répondit le Youkai avec une joie malsaine.

Il s'évapora dans un tourbillon de feuilles mortes.

[...]

Elle se réveilla au bord d'une rivière et crut tout d'abord qu'elle rêvait. Puis, après s'être pincée comme tout le monde l'aurait fait pour vérifier, elle se releva. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Où avait-elle bien pu atterrir ?

- Tu es enfin réveillé, fit une voix derrière elle, sans émotion.

Elle se retourna d'un bond et découvrit un homme plutôt grand, oui, grand, et svelte. Il avait de longs cheveux argentés et des yeux ambrés. Des traits bordeaux logeaient sur ses joues ainsi qu'un croissant de lune à son front. Elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Mais où ? La mémoire lui revint. Elle avait eu un flash lors d'un défi avec des garçons.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle méfiante.

- C'est le grand Youkai, Sesshômaru-sama ! croassa un petit être à côté de lui ressemblant vaguement à un crapaud.

- Y-Youkai ? répéta-t-elle hébétée. Sesshômaru...

Ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Elle chercha dans sa mémoire où elle avait bien pu entendre un tel nom. Elle se souvint alors de l'histoire que son grand-père lui avait raconté sur le monde où était Kagome.

- Ah ! réalisa-t-elle. Le grand-frère d'Inuyasha ! s'écria-t-elle. Où est Kagome ? lui demanda-t-elle alors.

- Petite irrespectueuse ! On ne s'adresse pas ainsi à Sesshômaru-sama ! Surtout une humaine insignifiante comme toi ! s'exclama le crapaud.

- Oh, toi, je t'ai pas parlé ! grogna-t-elle si bien qu'il prit peur et alla se cacher derrière son maître.

- Hhm, fit Sesshômaru amusé par cette créature. Ainsi tu connais mon idiot de demi-frère et son humaine, fit-il.

- Vous savez où ils se trouvent ? fit-elle pleine d'espoir.

- Oui, répondit-il.

- Vous pouvez m'y emmener ? s'enquit-elle toujours avec espoir.

- J'y songerai, répondit Sesshômaru pour clore la conversation.

Il commença à marcher, Jaken sur ses talons ainsi que la bestiole à deux têtes. Réalisant qu'ils allaient la laisser là si elle ne venait pas, elle courut pour les rattraper. Elle qui avait rêvé d'aventure et de se retrouver dans cette époque, elle était servie ! A tel point qu'elle ne savait plus très bien si elle en avait encore envie.

[...]

- Où est tombé l'envoyé d'après vous, Kaede-sama ? demanda le moine bouddhiste.

- C'est difficile à dire, soupira la vieille miko. Il nous faut juste espérer que cette créature ne tombera pas en de mauvaises mains. Je crains la puissance de ses pouvoirs s'ils sont utilisés à mauvais escient.

- Espérons-le, conclut Miroku.

Kaede leva les yeux vers le ciel. Puis, elle appela Rin pour lui dire qu'il était temps de rentrer. La nuit tombait et les étoiles commençaient à apparaître.

[...]

Sesshômaru fit une halte pour la nuit afin que cette étrange fille se repose. Cela lui rappela l'époque où Rin les accompagnait. C'était la même chose. Jaken s'endormit dans la petite grotte où ils avaient décidés de se réfugier. Elle était fatiguée de ce long trajet. Mais elle trouva tout de même la force de sortir de la grotte afin de s'assoir dans l'herbe, non loin de l'entrée. Elle leva la tête pour observer les étoile, puis se laissa tomber en arrière, fixant ses petites guides collés dans le ciel. Elle se sentait mieux à présent. Sesshômaru l'observait de loin. Il était surpris par sa résistance et se volonté, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué ni laissé voir.

- Qui suis-je ? murmura-t-elle aux étoiles.

Sesshômaru continua de la surveiller. Une étoile scintilla soudain plus que les autres puis redevint normale. Elle soupira d'aise, comme si cette étoile l'avait apaisée et privé quelques instants de tous ses doutes. Puis, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Sesshômaru la regarda un instant, puis s'assit contre un arbre, surveillant les alentours. Un bruit l'alerta. Il se releva d'un bond, sur ses gardes. Puis, il vit un tourbillon de feuilles mortes et entendit un cri. Il se précipita vers ce bruit pour découvrir la fille se débattant face au Youkai.

- Lâche-moi espèce de raclure ! s'écria-t-elle furibonde.

Elle lui écrasa violemment le pied et dés qu'il l'eut lâché sous l'effet de la surprise autant que de la douleur, elle se rua vers Sesshômaru et se cacha derrière lui. Il leva un sourcil devant la scène qui s'était produite. Cette gamine avait un sacré caractère apparemment.

- Que veux-tu ? asséna Sesshômaru d'une voix froide et impérieuse.

- C'est elle, lâcha le Youkai sans réfléchir.

- Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à elle ?

- Tu ne sais pas qui elle est, ha ! Mon maître la veut, fit-il presque fanatique.

- Elle m'appartient, grogna Sesshômaru.

Le Youkai ne montra pas un signe de peur mais disparut tout de même dans un tourbillon de feuilles mortes. Derrière Sesshômaru, elle fulminait. Non mais... pour qui se prenait-il pour oser dire qu'elle lui appartenait ?

- Pourquoi lui avez-vous dit que je vous appartient ? s'écria-t-elle.

- Parce que c'est le cas, fit-il sans émotion.

- Non mais... vous vous prenez pour qui ? Je n'appartient à personne ! cria-t-elle en lui écrasant le pied d'un geste rageur et, il faut l'avouer, très puéril.

Sesshômaru fronça les sourcils, irrité. Il se retint de l'envoyer valdinguer plus loin pour son insolence. Il se contenta de lui lancer un regard aussi glacial que la mort. Chose qui l'étonna, elle lui tint tête sans la moindre once de peur. Elle ne manquait pas de cran, il dû l'avouer. Telle une furie, elle retourna dans la grotte et se recroquevilla dans la fourrure déposée sur le sol à son intention. Elle ferma les yeux et, quelques minutes plus tard, ses traits empreints de colère se détendirent. Son visage redevint calme et d'une douceur accablante. Ses traits étaient si harmonieux qu'on l'aurait cru imaginaire. Sesshômaru resta à faire le guet. Qu'avait-elle de si particulier pour que le maître de Naraku, qui se cachait dans l'ombre jusqu'à maintenant, décide soudain de se montrer et essaye de se l'approprier ? Si une personne avait la réponse, s'était bien cette vieille miko, il dû en convenir. Il décida alors que leur route serait celle les menant au village. Il devait savoir. Il y avait pleins de choses étranges en relation avec cette gamine. Qui était, semblait-il à première vue, plus femme que gamine.

[...]

- Kaede-sama, quand reviendra Sesshômaru ? demanda la petite Rin.

- Je l'ignore petite, soupira la vieille miko en pensant que, effectivement, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait vu ce Daiyoukai dans les parages.

La petite fille sembla abattue. Kaede lui caressa gentiment la joue en lui disant qu'il allait sans doute bientôt revenir. Un peu plus loin, Inuyasha et Kagome discutaient des derniers évènements.

- Et tu penses que si cela arrivait, il accepterait ? Je ne pense pas que ça lui plairait... soupira-t-elle.

- Kehhh, je ne lui demanderai pas son avis ! répondit Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha ! le réprimanda Kagome plus amusée qu'indignée.

Elle lui caressa gentiment la joue, retenant ainsi un peu plus son attention. Le Hanyo se pencha alors vers elle instinctivement et prit possession de ses lèvres. Quand il songea à approfondir le baiser, il se fit violence pour s'arrêter.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Inuyasha ? s'inquiéta Kagome.

- Il vaut mieux s'arrêter là, sinon je ne le pourrais plus, dit-il.

- Et alors ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Tu es dans ta période fertile, Kagome, et je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir entendu demander des enfants, du moins, pas pour le moment, expliqua-t-il.

- Oh... comprit-elle. Tu as raison.

Inuyasha soupira. Vraiment, elle le tentait trop et s'était toujours à lui de se faire violence pour se retenir de lui sauter dessus. Elle ne l'aidait pas du tout. De plus, son odeur l'attirait et son visage était si beau... Il secoua la tête, cherchant à ne plus penser à tout ce qui lui donnerait envie de lui faire l'amour sur le champ.

- Je ne te l'avais pas encore demandé parce que je ne me sentais pas trop prête et un peu jeune, commença-t-elle. Et puis, j'ai vu Sango avec ses enfants, et je me suis dit qu'elle ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgée que moi...

- Où veux-tu en venir, Kagome ? demanda Inuyasha, perplexe.

- Ça ne me fait plus peur, dit-elle avec un regard malicieux, un sourire aguicheur, et en venant passer ses bras autour de son cou sensuellement.

- Tu es sûre, Kagome ? Si je commence maintenant, je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter...

- Ne t'en fais pas... lui souffla-t-elle en venant coller ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il pensa un instant que si elle voulait l'arrêter à un moment, elle pourrait toujours utiliser ce fichu collier. Mais il se garda bien de le rappeler et n'y pensa plus s'abandonnant à son désir et son amour pour sa femme. Il la souleva dans ses bras tout en cherchant ses lèvres et échangeant un long baiser. Il alla la déposer sur le futon et partit à l'exploration du corps de la jeune miko. Elle frissonna de désir et de plaisir sous ses doigts. C'est à peine si elle fit attention à ses vêtements qui tombaient les uns après les autres un peu plus loin sur le sol. Les doigts de son amant commencèrent à lui procurer énormément de plaisir à tel point qu'elle en écarta les jambes, l'invitant à passer au niveau supérieur. Il se releva enleva ses affaires avec un mélange d'impatience et en même temps de pouvoir. C'était lui qui contrôlait. Pour faire durer cette douce torture, il ralentit ses gestes, laissant Kagome détaillant avec avidité son corps. Puis, une fois complètement nu, il s'agenouilla et l'attira contre lui en la prenant par le hanches. Il s'enfonça en elle dans un grognement de plaisir. Puis, il s'allongea sur elle en commençant à se mouvoir d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus rapidement, avant de finalement se laisser aller à l'extase.

Après leur petit moment intime, ils s'endormirent profondément, Kagome blottie dans ses bras et, la tête tout contre sa poitrine, elle écoutait les battement du coeur d'Inuyasha, la berçant de leurs sons réguliers.

Voici donc le chapitre où commence vraiment cette histoire.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Chapitre 4 à suivre très prochainement mais ce sera selon vous :)


	4. L'enfant des étoiles

Chapitre 4

L'enfant des étoiles

Sesshômaru avait attendu que la jeune fille se réveille avant d'annoncer leur départ. Cette femme l'étonna encore plus quand il la vit se lever sans protester ni ronchonner. Elle ne lui adressa pas même un regard. _Et rancunière avec ça_, pensa-t-il avec un sourire amusé qui fit trembler de peur le pauvre Jaken. Elle monta sur Ah-Un sans un mot et ne laissa apparaître aucune émotion sur son visage lorsqu'ils s'envolèrent. Cette gamine n'avait donc jamais peur ? Où était-elle seulement inconsciente ? Ce n'est que le soir qu'ils atteignirent le village d'Inuyasha. Elle fut heureuse de retrouver la terre ferme et vacilla quelque peux, la tête lui tournant. Une petite fille sortit d'une des petites maisons du village et courut vers eux.

- Sesshômaru-sama ! s'écria-t-elle en courant vers lui.

- Rin, tu vas tomber, fit Sesshômaru d'une voix neutre sans sentiment apparent.

- Rin ? appela la voix d'une vieille dame.

- Kaede-sama ? fit la petite.

La dénommée Kaede arriva accompagnée d'un homme brun portant une tenue de moine bouddhiste ainsi que d'une femme, brune elle aussi, portant dans ses bras un bambin. Kaede arriva au niveau de Sesshômaru et leva la tête vers lui.

- Que nous vaux l'honneur de ta visite, Sesshômaru ? s'enquit la vieille femme.

- Je viens te poser quelques questions, vieille miko, répondit-il sans se formaliser de l'impolitesse dont elle faisait preuve en s'adressant à lui.

- Dans ce cas, suis-moi, dit-elle en se détournant et en se dirigeant vers l'une des maisonnettes du village avec les deux autres personnes.

Sans un mot, elle suivit le groupe en compagnie de Jaken. Quand ils arrivèrent devant cette maison, Inuyasha, ayant sentit la présence de son frère, en sortit. Il détailla l'inconnue qu'il n'avait jamais vu, étonné qu'elle se trouve en compagnie de son frère.

- Inuyasha, peut-on entrer, nous devons tous discuter, fit la vieille miko.

- Bien sûr Kaede-baba, dit-il en s'écartant pour les laisser tous passer.

Quand la jeune fille passa devant lui, elle ne put s'empêcher de détailler ses oreilles de chiens et dû se retenir de les toucher. Quand elle entra, elle s'arrêta comme figée. La jeune miko qui discutait avec Kaede lui était familière.

- Hoshiko ? s'écria Kagome, stupéfaite.

- Ka-Kagome ! s'exclama la jeune fille en lui sautant dans les bras.

- Mais... Mais que fais-tu ici ? s'écria Kagome encore plus surprise.

- Je ne sais pas, fit la jeune fille qui soudain se demanda en effet comment elle avait bien pu se retrouver ici.

- Hoshiko, tu ne te souviens de rien ? demanda la vieille miko.

- Non... souffla-t-elle. Si, se reprit-elle. Je grimpais à un arbre dans mon monde et j'ai entendu cette voix qui m'avais toujours parlé depuis mon enfance dans certaines situations, elle me guidait. J'ai vu un halo de lumière et une main en est sortie, je l'ai prise, puis... plus rien. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux après une sensation de chute interminable, j'ai vu son visage. Je l'avais déjà vu... souffla-t-elle en pointant Sesshômaru du doigt.

- Tu l'avais déjà vu ? s'étonna Kaede.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle.

- Où ?

- Je l'ignore... dans ma tête, avant de voir ce halo de lumière.

- Oy, Sesshômaru-niisan ! fit Inuyasha d'un ton assez ironique. C'est quoi ta version ?

Sesshômaru ne cilla pas. Il se contenta de regarder Inuyasha avec un air dédaigneux, hautain. Il se tourna vers Kaede et regarda Jaken.

- Il y a eu une grande colonne de lumière dans laquelle cette créature flottait en perdant peu à peu de l'altitude. Sesshômaru-sama l'a rattrapée. Elle a ouvert les yeux puis c'est évanouie, résuma Jaken.

- Quel drôle de nom est-ce là, Hoshiko... murmura Miroku. Si l'on s'en réfère à sa signification... commença-t-il.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? s'étonna Hoshiko.

- De la raison pour laquelle tu as été rappelée ici, répondit Kaede.

- Rappelée ? Vous devez faire erreur, je ne suis jamais venue ici auparavant, précisa-t-elle.

- Si, mais il y a plus d'une centaine d'année, lança Kaede.

- C'est une blague ? demanda Hoshiko qui n'y croyait pas du tout et se demandait si la vieille dame n'était pas un peu folle.

- Non, tu es déjà venue, il y a longtemps, mais ta mémoire fut effacée afin de rester cachée dans le monde de Kagome.

- Vous êtes complètement barjo ! s'exclama Hoshiko avant de sortir de la maison.

- Hoshiko ! la rappela Kagome, sans résultat.

Hoshiko alla s'asseoir dans l'herbe à plus de vingt mètre plus loin, devant la maison. Elle regarda les étoiles et fut soulagée. C'était étrange comme ces simples petits points lumineux pouvaient la réconforter. La petite fille, Rin, semblait-il, vint la rejoindre et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle regarda elle aussi le ciel étoilé.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda la petite.

- Je m'appelle Hoshiko, sourit la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi es-tu triste grande sœur ? s'enquit la petite.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait d'ailleurs même pas pourquoi elle était triste. Alors que répondre à cette petite fille ? Elle se contenta de s'allonger, bras derrière la tête afin de contempler les étoiles. Elle entendit ou plutôt sentit la présence de quelqu'un. Elle se redressa, sur ses gardes. Puis, elle se tourna vers Rin.

- Rin, cours retrouver Sesshômaru, lui dit-elle.

- Pourquoi dois-je aller retrouver Sesshômaru-sama ? s'enquit la petite.

- Ne pose pas de...

Elle fut interrompue par le Youkai qui l'avait attaquée quelques jours plus tôt. Ce dernier fit son apparition dans un tourbillon de feuilles mortes. Hoshiko se releva prestement et mit Rin sur ses pieds et la poussa en direction de la maison.

- Cours ! cria-t-elle.

Son cri dû alerter les autres, ou alors Inuyasha et Sesshômaru avaient eux aussi senti l'arrivée de ce Youkai. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de courir elle aussi qu'il l'attrapa et l'empêcha de s'éloigner. Un peu plus loin, Inuyasha et Sesshômaru sortaient précipitamment, suivi de tout les autres.

- Lâche-moi sale bouffon ! s'écria Hoshiko.

Le Youkai se contenta de sourire. Mais au moment où il allait disparaître avec elle, quelque chose d'étonnant se produisit. Pendant qu'elle se débattait, sa main arriva devant le front du Youkai et s'illumina. Repoussé par cette lumière qui le blessait, il dû prendre la fuite car Sesshômaru arrivait ainsi qu'Inuyasha. Elle retomba sur le sol, seule et un peu sonnée. La fatigue l'empêchait de bouger.

- Hoshiko, ça va ? demanda Inuyasha en s'agenouillant devant elle.

- Je me sens épuisée... murmura-t-elle.

- C'est normal, petite, fit Kaede qui s'était approchée d'elle. Tu as usé une grande partie de tes ressources en de défendant instinctivement. Tes pouvoirs se débloquent peu à peu... constata-t-elle.

- Kaede-sama, se pourrait-il qu'elle soit l'envoyée ? s'enquit Miroku.

- Cela ne fait aucun doute, regardez son front, répondit Kaede.

Sur le front de Hoshiko luisait à présent faiblement un symbole. Des traits croisés alternés, un grand, un petit, avec au bout de chaque grand trait, un pointe de flèche. Ils formaient ensemble une étoile d'une couleur mauve perdant peu à peu son éclat pour ne plus briller mais rester présente.

- Hoshiko, l'enfant des étoiles, nous a été envoyée pour nous aider à restaurer l'équilibre, déclara Kaede.

- C'est à dire vaincre le maître de Naraku, souffla Kagome qui craignait pour son amie.

- Oui, approuva Kaede. Cependant, elle ne pourra rien faire seule, commença Kaede.

N'en pouvant plus, la fatigue l'emportant, Hoshiko s'évanouit. Deux bras la rattrapèrent avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol. Tous furent subjugué. Elle s'était blottie, instinctivement dans ces bras qui s'étaient refermés sur elle. Personne n'arrivait à mettre ces mots dans la même phrase. Mais c'était pourtant bien réel. Sans connaissance, elle était blottie comme si cela était naturel, dans les bras de Sesshômaru qui avait réagit sans même y penser. Il se releva sans faire attention aux regards qu'ils lui lançaient et, le visage impassible, la ramena dans la maison où vivaient Kaede et Rin. Il l'allongea sur l'un des futon et ressortit pour discuter de ce qui s'était passé avec les autres. Il n'avait pas encore bien comprit qui elle était, mais il avait comprit qu'elle était importante à l'ennemi et que, de par ce fait, l'était également pour eux.

De son côté, Rin était restée auprès de la jeune fille afin de veiller sur elle. Elle semblait soudain si fragile à cet instant. Rin observa alors de plus près le symbole sur son front. Sa couleur était à présent d'un blanc nacré, plus pâle que la peau de la jeune fille. Puis, fatiguée, Rin s'endormit à côté d'elle. Quand Kaede revint dans la maison, elle eut un sourire attendrit devant la scène qu'elle avait sous les yeux : Une jeune fille serrant dans ses bras la plus petite comme une grande sœur protégeant sa propre petite sœur.

Le lendemain, quand Hoshiko se leva, elle se sentit étrangement faible. Elle avait pourtant bien dormi... Elle sortit prendre un peu l'air et tomba sur Kagome et Inuyasha qui se disputaient pour un oui ou pour un non.

- Ano... fit-elle gênée.

Ils arrêtèrent leur dispute et se tournèrent vers elle. Ils furent surpris de la voir levée après tous les efforts qu'elle avait dépensé. Kagome afficha un visage radieux, heureuse de la revoir.

- Où est ce stupide Youkai ? demanda-t-elle.

- Stupide Youkai... répéta Kagome éberluée.

- Je crois qu'elle dois parler de mon frère, répondit Inuyasha amusé qu'une jeune fille de sa trempe parle ainsi de Sesshômaru.

- Oh... il doit être dans la forêt, l'informa Kagome. Mais tu ne devrait pas... y aller seule, termine-t-elle mais Hoshiko était déjà partie en courant.

- Je déteste quand on fait ça ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Qui donc fait ça ? s'enquit Inuyasha étonné.

- Toi, par exemple ! reprit-elle.

Et leurs chamailleries reprirent de plus belles jusqu'à ce qu'Inuyasha n'en puisse plus et la fit taire en occupant ses lèvres de façons plus... intimes dirons-nous. De son côté, Hoshiko était poussée par un sentiment irrésistible. Un besoin tel qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se précipiter vers le Daiyoukai. Elle s'arrêta soudain, croyant avoir entendu un bruit. Elle écouta attentivement. Elle se mit à trembler légèrement. Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Elle se remit à courir à en perdre halène. Elle trébucha, puis se releva. Elle entendait derrière elle des bruits de pas. Elle savait qu'elle était suivie. Elle déboucha sur la clairière où se trouvait Sesshômaru. Il avait senti la présence de son poursuiveur. Elle se précipita vers lui. Instinctivement il se plaça devant elle, se faisant rempart pour la protéger. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il faisait cela. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une humaine... enfin presque, du même genre plutôt.

- Hmm... fit Sesshômaru. Je croyais t'avoir dit qu'elle m'appartenait, continua-t-il.

Hoshiko se raidit. Toutefois, jugeant le moment inapproprié pour une dispute puéril, elle prit sur elle. Mais ça lui en coûtait. Ça se voyait. Après avoir jaugé Sesshômaru, le Youkai qu'ils n'avaient à présent jamais rencontré, se volatilisa dans un nuage de poussière et de cendres. Hoshiko n'y tint plus, elle se planta devant son protecteur.

- Je vous appartiens, hein ? fit-elle mauvaise.

Sesshômaru la regarda de haut. Non seulement parce qu'il était grand et qu'elle ne lui arrivait qu'à l'épaule mais aussi parce qu'il se croyait supérieur à elle.

- C'est le cas, dit-il enfin, voyant qu'elle ne cillait pas.

- Non, ça ne l'est pas ! rétorqua-t-elle.

- Si, ça l'est.

- Non, pas du tout ! fulmina-t-elle.

Sesshômaru se mit à gronder légèrement, agacé par le comportement de cette gamine. Elle leva un sourcil, nullement impressionnée, et, sans détourner le regard qu'elle gardait rivé au sien, elle lui écrasa le pied magistralement. Il fronça les sourcils. Elle osait remettre ça ? Très bien, à manières puérils... manière puérils ! Il lui rendit la monnaie de sa pièce. Et démarra ainsi ce combat puéril sans fin. Aucun des deux ne voulait s'avouer vaincu, leur fierté ne leur permettant pas.

Quand Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha et Kagome arrivèrent, alertés par le miasme qu'ils avaient perçu, ils se stoppèrent complètement éberlués de ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Ils se regardèrent, n'y croyant pas leurs yeux.

- C'est assez... commença Sango.

- Surprenant, compléta Shippo.

- Inattendu, fit Miroku au même moment.

- C'est tout de même incroyable... Sesshômaru... fit Kagome, les yeux ronds. Et Hoshiko... se chamaillant...

- C'est étrange, ça me rappelle certaines personnes, fit Miroku en lançant un regard taquin à Sango qui hocha la tête.

- Oui, moi aussi, sourit-elle.

- Bien sûr, ça nous rappelle à tous Inuyasha et Kagome, répondit Shippo sans se douter qu'Inuyasha se trouvait derrière lui, le point au dessus de sa tête.

Le pauvre Shippo n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner qu'il se prenait un coup sur la tête. Ils repportèrent leur attention sur les deux improbables chamailleurs.

- Vous vous avouez vaincus ? s'écria Hoshiko.

- Jamais, répondit Sesshômaru avec un de ses sourires à faire trembler de peur.

Seulement, la jeune femme n'était nullement impressionnée par ce sourire. Elle lui écrasa brutalement le pied, ce à quoi il répondit de même, encore une fois.

- Tu es tenace, pour une gamine, dit alors le Daiyoukai.

- Vous êtes joueur pour votre âge, répondit Hoshiko, ce à quoi il ne comprit rien du tout. Hé, papy ! fit-elle avec un sourire suffisant.

- Papy ? répéta-t-il surpris.

- Oh, pardon, l'ancêtre vous conviendrait peut-être mieux, se reprit-elle.

Au loin, les cinq amis ouvrirent des yeux ronds... avant d'éclater de rire. Sesshômaru ne réagissant plus, surpris, Hoshiko lui écrasa le pied d'un geste fluide et pourtant puissant et s'éloigna. Elle fit un grand sourire aux arrivants. Elle avait gagné cette manche là. Elle repartit vers le village avec Inuyasha et toute la bande, laissant Sesshômaru seul.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive... murmura-t-il pour lui même.

Pourquoi cette gamine arrivait-il à lui tenir tête sans toutefois qu'il n'est envie de la tuer pour cette insolence ? Et pourquoi ne voulait-il pas qu'un autre Youkai ne l'ai à ses côtés ? Question stupide pour cette dernière puisqu'il savait très bien pourquoi il ne fallait pas qu'elle aille à l'ennemi. Mais cependant, il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Il avait ce même désir de la protéger que de protéger Rin. Mais ce désir semblait grandir de minutes en minutes.

- Pourquoi... souffla-t-il.

- Sesshômaru-sama ! criait une voix au loin.

- Jaken, fit Sesshômaru une fois que la créature verte fut près de lui.

- Sesshômaru-sama ?

- Nous partons demain, veille à ce que tout soit près, dit-il en tournant les talons et en s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

- Rin et Hoshiko viennent-elles avec nous ? s'enquit Jaken qui commençait à apprécier Hoshiko au même titre que Rin. Sesshômaru-sama ? appela-t-il, se rendant compte qu'il était seul. Sesshômaru-sama ! cria-t-il.

Sesshômaru cherchait seulement un peu de tranquillité pour réfléchir à tout ce qui se passait en ce moment. Il entendit alors du bruit. Il regarda en bas, puisqu'il était assis sur l'une des branches les plus hautes d'un arbre. Il y vit Sango, Kohaku et... Hoshiko.

- Je ne suis pas... fit la jeune fille incertaine.

- Mais si, Hoshiko-chan, tu dois apprendre à te défendre seule, lui dit Sango.

Seul, hein ? Comme si lui, Sesshômaru ne pouvait pas assurer sa protection ! Néanmoins, il se retint de répondre à l'insulte indirecte et regarda plus attentivement ce qui allait se passer. Kohaku remit une arme à Hoshiko et lui désigna un tronc d'arbre un peu plus loin.

- Regarde, Hoshiko-chan, il te suffie juste de l'envoyer au loin et ensuite de tirer sur la chaîne lorsque la faux a atteint la cible.

- Je... tu es sûr ? fit-elle hésitante.

- Vas-y, lui dit-il, confiant.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, puis, se focalisa sur le tronc d'arbre, une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Elle envoya alors la faux vers l'arbre. Elle tira ensuite d'un coup sec sur la chaîne. L'arme revint vers elle. Elle se baissa avec un cri d'effroi qui fit presque sourire Sesshômaru. Kohaku se rapprocha d'elle et lui tendit la main avec un sourire compatissant.

- Ça fait toujours ça au début, ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi je suis passé par là.

- A bon ? Je te croyais plus intelligent pour éviter de te faire trucidé par ce stupide machin ! s'exclama-t-elle, se remettant un peu de sa frayeur.

- Il faut de l'entraînement, Hoshiko-chan, intervint Sango en lui remettant l'arme dans la main. Réessaye, lui fit-elle avec un sourire amical.

- Non, sans façon, non ! répéta-t-elle.

- Il ne t'arrivera rien, la rassura Sango. On est avec toi, lui dit Sango.

- Bon... d'accord, fit-elle à contre coeur.

Elle se remit en position d'attaque et envoya la faux. Cette fois, elle tira plus doucement sur la chaîne. Le résultat fut un peu mieux, mais la faux faillit encore le tuer. Heureusement, elle avait le bon réflexe de se mettre à terre. Elle se retourna sur le dos, appuyée sur ses coudes.

- Je ne suis pas faite pour ça ! marmonna-t-elle;

- Il y a plein d'autres armes, expliqua Sango. Tiens, essaye ça, lui dit-elle en lui tendant un nunchaku.

- Oh ! Je connais ça, murmura Hoshiko en admirant l'arme, la caressant avec un respect non feint.

- Ah bon ? fit Sango surprise.

- Oui...

- Tu sais t'en servir ? demanda Kohaku.

- Oui, j'ai appris à m'en servir quand j'étais petite, sourit Hoshiko.

- C'est pas possible, murmura Sango.

- Et pourquoi ça ne le serait pas , s'enquit Hoshiko, surprise.

- Et bien... D'après ce que Kaede nous a dit... Et si tu es bien celle que l'on croit... tu n'as jamais été une enfant... fit Kohaku.

- C'est impossible, murmura Hoshiko.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, montre nous comment tu te débrouilles, changea de sujet Sango.

Hoshiko se mit à enchaîner plusieurs mouvement avec une fluidité étonnante, une grâce et une souplesse prouvant qu'elle n'avait pas mentit sur le fait qu'elle savait s'en servir. Sango lui reprit l'arme et lui en passa une autre, puisqu'elle maîtrisait déjà le nunchaku qu'elle jugeait un peu trop inoffensif dans un combat. Elle lui remit une épée, mais pas n'importe quelle épée. Une épée à double lame. Elle était presque aussi grande qu'elle.

- Pour manipuler cette épée, Hoshiko-chan, tu dois faire extrêmement attention à chacune des deux extrémités. Tu risquerais de te tuer si tu te focalise seulement sur l'une d'entre elle.

- Très rassurant Sango, vraiment, marmonna Hoshiko.

- Aies un peu confiance en toi, Hoshiko-chan, l'encouragea Kohaku. Commence par dessiner des arc s-de-cercle.

- Hein ? Mais je vais me blesser avant d'avoir pu en faire un ! s'écria Hoshiko.

- Mais non, vas-y ! dit Kohaku en se plaçant derrière elle en en posant ses mains sur le manche de l'épée avec les siennes. Fais-moi confiance et essaie de retenir les mouvements.

Hoshiko resta muette et le laissa faire, incapable du moindre geste. Il se rendit sans doute compte de sa gêne mais décida de l'ignorer.

- Ferme les yeux, ça t'aidera à mieux sentir les mouvements, lui conseilla-t-il.

Elle obéit et ressentit chaque mouvement qu'il inculquait à l'armer, chaque déchirement de l'air autour d'elle. Puis, il s'éloigna, la laissant essayer seule. Elle fut d'abord un peu hésitante, puis elle ouvrit les yeux et prit peur. Elle lâcha l'épée et tomba en arrière, elle venait de s'entailler le mollet.

- Je vous l'avait bien dit ! s'exclama-t-elle sans se plaindre de la douleur qui la faisait serrer les dents.

- C'est parce que tu as paniqué, expliqua Kohaku. Si tu avais gardé les yeux fermés, tu n'aurais pas pris peur, tu sais, dit-il en s'agenouillant pour voir les dégâts.

- On devrait la ramener au village, Kaede-sama pourra s'occuper d'elle, fit Sango.

- Tu as raison, répondit Kohaku. Cependant, Hoshiko-chan, tu préfères l'épée double ou la faux à chaîne ? s'enquit-il.

- L'épée double, sans hésiter, elle n'a pas essayé de me tuer celle-là au moins ! marmonna-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas elle qui a faillit te tuer, c'est ta maladresse rectifia Kohaku en rigolant.

- Mouais... bougonna Hoshiko tandis qu'il la hissait sur son dos et prenait la direction du village avec Sango.

Du haut de sa branche, Sesshômaru ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cette gamine spéciale. Elle avait un comportement très orgueilleux et avait une fierté sur-dimensionnée. Un peu comme lui en vérité. Cependant, il ne l'avouerai jamais. Et elle non plus.

0o0

Le chapitre suivant est déjà près, je n'ai plus qu'à le poster.

Cependant, j'aimerais bien quelques Reviews s'il vous plaît !

A très bientôt !


	5. Deux santés fragiles

Chapitre 5

Deux santés fragiles !

0o0

Kaede secoua la tête, désabusée tandis qu'elle soignait la blessure de Hoshiko. _Comment cette gamine peut-elle être aussi irresponsable ?_ se demanda la vieille miko. Elle se demanda également si cette dernière était bien l'envoyée du ciel. Puis, regardant son front, elle aperçut bien l'étoile. Cette marque était d'une blancheur de nacre, se voyant à peine sur la peau blanche de la gamine. Mais elle se souvenait bien l'avoir vu briller d'une lueur mauve pâle la nuit dernière. il n'y avait donc pas de doute possible. Quand elle en eut finit, Hoshiko s'en alla en compagnie de la petite Rin qui l'appréciait énormément. Elle jouait avec la petite, faisant attention à elle comme une mère ou une grande sœur l'aurait fait. Cela réchauffait le coeur de Kaede qui avait peur que Hoshiko ne perde sa bienveillance. Car elle pouvait être corrompue par un Youkai, ce qui rendrait alors les choses presque irréversibles. Mais cette jeune fille était la pureté même. Sa force première. Son âme n'était pas teintée comme les autres, mais d'un blanc immaculé. Et elle devait le rester pour qu'elle conserve sa force, sa puissance. C'était la condition que l'on ne pouvait ignorer. Elle en avait parlé à Sesshômaru, Inuyasha et les autres. Tous veilleraient alors sur elle afin que rien ne puisse la détourner du droit chemin.

Le lendemain, Jaken se tenait près, à côté de Ah-Un. Espérant bien que Sesshômaru ne déciderait pas de repartir seul avec lui. Rin avait réussi à mettre un peu de douceur lorsqu'elle avait été avec eux. Hoshiko avait réussi à rendre l'atmosphère moins lourde. Même si c'était assez étrange de voir Sesshômaru réagir avec elle. Elle semblait être à l'abri de ses colères même lorsqu'elle les provoquait. Sesshômaru arriva alors. Rin courait après lui.

- Sesshômaru-sama ! s'écriait-elle.

- Rin, tu restes ici, dit-il tout simplement.

- Vous reviendrez Sesshômaru-sama ? s'enquit la petite.

Sesshômaru ne répondit pas. Peu bavard, comme toujours. Rin le savait bien. Tout comme elle savait qu'il reviendrait de toute façon. Tous étaient présents. Kaede, Kagome, Inuyasha et compagnie. Hoshiko était assise un peu plus loin dans l'herbe, sans lui prêter attention.

- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir l'emmener avec toi Sesshômaru ? s'enquit Kaede.

Il ne répondit pas et s'envola avec Jaken et Ah-Un. Hoshiko ne lui avait pas lancé un seul regard. Elle joua avec Rin toute la journée. Mais le soir, elle ressentit une étrange faiblesse. Elle se garda bien de le montrer aux autres. Elle avait mangé avec Inuyasha et toute la troupe autour d'un bon feu. Ils avaient parlé, rigolé, et fait bien d'autres choses amusantes et stupides. Mais c'était une belle soirée. C'était comme une grande famille et elle se sentait acceptée, comme si elle en faisait partie elle aussi. Ce qui était probablement le cas.

Elle alla se coucher avec Rin. Elle s'endormit rapidement, ce qui n'était pas habituel chez elle qui mettait parfois des heures à trouver le sommeil. Mais Kaede ne le remarqua pas, Rin non plus. Elle fit alors un étrange rêve. Elle entendit encore cette voix. Mais elle ne saisissait pas ce qu'elle lui disait. Mais c'était comme un chant mélodieux et apaisant. Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle était en pleine forme. Comme à son habitude, elle alla jouer un peu avec Rin, cueillant des fleurs et faisant des jeux amusants. Puis elle alla avec Kaede apprendre quelques remèdes et herbes. Et termina la journée par un entraînement sous la surveillance de Sango, Kohaku étant repartit. Inuyasha s'était joint à elle et donnait des conseils. C'était devenu une routine depuis le départ de Sesshômaru, une semaine plus tôt.

Sesshômaru, quant à lui, était repartit sur les traces de ce mystérieux Youkai qui tirait les ficelles depuis tout ce temps. _C'est quand même incroyable que je ne l'ai pas remarqué plus tôt._ Il se servait de son odorat et de sa capacité à sentir les miasmes. Mais rien n'y faisait. Un soir, alors qu'il s'était arrêté près d'une grotte, il ressentit un curieux vide et un légère faiblesse qui partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Il fronça les sourcils. D'où cela venait-il ? La faiblesse avait disparut, mais le vide demeurait présent. _Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?_ Il se redressa et regarda le ciel. Rien, il scruta les alentours, rien non plus. Alors si personne n'était dans les parages, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui faire ressentir tout ça ?

Le lendemain, il constata que rien ne semblait anormal, excepté encore ce vide. Quelque chose lui manquait, restait à savoir quoi... ou qui ? Il reprit sa traque, Jaken le suivant avec Ah-Un, se demandant quand ils allaient retourner au village d'Inuyasha pour voir Rin et Hoshiko. Il sentit alors la présence d'un miasme, loin, vers l'est. Il y dirigea alors ses pas sans même hésiter. Si un Youkai posait un miasme, c'est qu'il voulait qu'on le trouve... ou qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher.

Au bout d'une semaine de voyage, il ressentit à nouveau cette faiblesse, en plus prononcé avec une pointe de douleur et le vide qu'il ressentait grandit un peu plus. _Mais qu'est-ce que... ?_ Aussitôt, la faiblesse et la douleur disparue. Il ne laissa rien paraître de son trouble mais il n'en restait pas moins présent. _Ce vide... _Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait et il n'aimait pas ça. Pas du tout même. Quand il arriva enfin, il constata que le miasme avait disparu. Il fronça les sourcils. Celui qui avait créé ce miasme devait être vraiment prudent. Et beaucoup plus rusé que Naraku.

- Sesshômaru-sama, fit Jaken.

- On y va, déclara Sesshômaru qui s'envola sans plus attendre.

Jaken se dépêcha de le suivre avec Ah-Un. Il trouvait que Sesshômaru était bizarre ces temps-ci. Mais il n'osait pas le lui faire remarquer. Il ne voulait pas mourir, sachant que son maître n'avait plus le Tensaiga pour le ressusciter. Alors il se gardait bien de le lui faire remarquer. Ils durent faire une pause au bout de trois jours, Sesshômaru ressentant à nouveau cette faiblesse ainsi que cette douleur de façon plus intense. Le vide qu'il ressentait grandit de nouveau. _Encore..._ Il constata alors que ces moments de faiblesses devenaient de plus en plus fréquent et de plus en plus pénibles, sans parler de l'irritation qu'il pouvait ressentir de cette situation lui qui détestait être faible. S'il y avait une personne qui pouvait répondre à cela, c'était bien cette vieille miko. Alors ils repartirent et revinrent au village où Kaede s'occupait à ce moment de la petite Rin qui s'était blessée en tombant.

Quand Sesshômaru arriva, il remarqua Hoshiko qui avait fait d'énormes progrès dans le maniement de l'épée double. Cependant, elle s'arrêta un moment, se servant de son arme pour appuie.

- Hoshiko-chan ? Encore ? s'inquiéta Sango.

_Comment ça « encore » ?_ Sesshômaru se rapprocha. Inuyasha le remarqua tout de suite mais ne lui prêta pas trop d'attention, préoccupée par Hoshiko.

- Hoshiko-chan ! s'écria Sango lorsqu'elle s'effondra.

L'étoile sur son front brillait d'une lueur extrêmement faible. Sesshômaru se prit à avoir peur pour elle. Il avança, vers elle, tentant de conserver un visage et une attitude neutre. Il s'agenouilla vers elle et le vide disparut lorsqu'il la souleva de terre pour l'amener à Kaede. Il se figea de surprise. Comment arrivait-elle à faire disparaître ce vide ? Il l'amena à Kaede qui fut surprise de le voir, mais pas surprise de l'état de Hoshiko.

- Encore... constata-t-elle.

- Comment ça, « encore » ? fit Sesshômaru.

- C'est la troisième fois depuis ton départ, expliqua Inuyasha.

- En quoi mon départ a un rapport ?

- C'est simple, et évident, Sesshômaru, fit la vieille miko.

- Pas pour tout le monde.

- Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, tu es lié à elle et elle à toi, avoua Kaede.

- C'est impossible, répliqua le Daiyoukai.

- N'as-tu pas ressenti des moments de faiblesses durant ton absence ? demanda Kaede.

Sesshômaru ne répondit pas. C'était avouer sa faiblesse et il ne le voulait pour rien au monde. Si ce qu'il pensait était confirmé, Hoshiko devenait sa faiblesse.

- Comment faire pour briser ce lien ? demanda-t-il.

- A part la tuer ou te tuer toi, quoi que tuer l'un peu engendrer la mort de l'autre, je ne vois pas, répondit sarcastiquement Inuyasha qui en avait parlé auparavant avec la vieille miko.

- Mais comment puis-je être lié à cette créature ? demanda Sesshômaru à qui la situation déplaisait de plus en plus.

- Je n'en sais rien, avoua Kaede. Mais tu trouveras peut-être la réponse le moment venu, déclara Kaede avant de partir suite à l'appelle d'un villageois dont la femme accouchait.

- Que vas-tu faire Sesshômaru-niisan ? fit Inuyasha d'un air suffisant.

Sesshômaru resta muet, ignorant avec brio les pics que lui lançaient Inuyasha. Il se focalisa sur le visage de la jeune femme à qui il était apparemment lié par une force mystérieuse qui le poussait vers elle et elle vers lui. Ce n'était pas bon... pas bon du tout. Si elle venait avec lui, elle serait en danger constant puisque ses adversaires la verraient comme sa faiblesse - ce qui, apparemment était le cas - et s'il la laissait là, il serait affaiblit et elle aussi. Et s'il s'éloignait longtemps d'elle ? Que se passerait-il ? Est-ce qu'ils mourraient tous les deux ? Il devait admettre qu'il était bel et bien coincé par cette situation.

Il sortit enfin prendre l'air, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. Il ne pouvait apparemment pas s'éloigner d'elle plus d'une à deux semaines, et l'emmener avec lui l'exposerait à ses ennemis. Que devait-il faire ?

Hoshiko se réveilla en sursaut. Puis, elle scruta les alentours. Elle reconnut alors l'habitation dans laquelle elle vivait avec Kaede et Rin. Elle se leva, se rattrapa au mur à cause d'un léger malaise et attendit que sa tête arrête de tourner. Puis, elle sortit pour respirer l'air frai.

- Grande sœur ! s'exclama Rin en lui sautant dans les bras.

Hoshiko manqua de tomber à la renverse mais parvint à conserver son équilibre avant de la serrer fort dans ses bras afin de la rassurer. Rin avait dû s'inquiéter de sa faiblesse passagère. Bien qu'elle n'en connaissait pas la cause, elle n'en était pas vraiment curieuse. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Oh, Hoshiko-chan, tu te sens mieux ? demanda Sango en arrivant.

- Oui, étrangement d'ailleurs, répondit la jeune fille.

- C'est sans doute parce que Sesshômaru est revenu que ton état s'est amélioré.

- Pardon ? s'écria Hoshiko, n'ayant pas envie de croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Aucune importance, éluda Sango avec un sourire gêné avant de se dépêcher de déguerpir avant que la jeune fille ne la harcèle jusqu'à ce qu'elle crache le morceau.

Elle continua sa route et croisa Kagome qui se disputait avec Inuyasha sur un sujet idiot, comme toujours. Ils s'arrêtèrent et lui sourirent. Inuyasha s'approcha d'elle et lui mit la main sur son front afin de voir si elle avait encore de la température.

- Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui, Hoshiko ? s'enquit-il sur un ton tendre et fraternel.

- Je vais beaucoup mieux ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit ces deux dernières semaines, avoua-t-elle.

- Moi je le sais, mais j'ai bien peur que la réponse ne te plaise pas, marmonna Inuyasha.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bon, bah... si tu veux le savoir... demandes à Kagome ! sourit-il avant de déguerpir, laissant la pauvre Kagome seule.

- Oh le lâche ! s'écria-t-elle. Il va m'entendre ce soir ! ragea-t-elle.

- Kagome ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Très bien, soupira la jeune miko. La cause de ton précédent état de santé a un rapport avec Sesshômaru apparemment. Si tu veux en savoir plus, je te conseillerai d'aller lui parler, conclut-elle en se dirigeant vers les champs.

_Autrement dit, c'est de la faute de cet idiot de sale cabot..._ Elle se servit alors de ses capacités acquises auprès de Sango et de Kohaku pour repérer Sesshômaru. Elle s'enfonça alors dans la forêt, suivant sa trace. Elle arriva alors devant Ah-Un et Jaken qui se plaignait encore du fait que Sesshômaru l'ait _encore_ abandonné. Quand il vit Hoshiko, il se précipita vers elle comme pour lui sauter dans les bras. Hoshiko s'écarta de sa trajectoire pour le voir tomber juste à côté d'elle.

- Jaken, où est le stupide Youkai qui t'accompagnes ? demanda Hoshiko.

- Hoshiko-sama, ce n'est pas un stupide Youkai, Sesshômaru-sama est un Daiyoukai, rectifia Jaken.

- Peu m'importe ! le coupa Hoshiko.

- Mais, c'est lui manquer de respect, répliqua Jaken.

- Jaken, on va faire un jeu, sourit Hoshiko.

- Quel jeu ? demanda Jaken tout content.

Son sourire disparut aussitôt lorsqu'il vit celui de la jeune femme. Elle l'attrapa et le ficela avant de le mettre dans un sac. Loin de son bâton à deux têtes, le pauvre Jaken ne pouvait plus rien faire, ficelé comme il l'était. Elle s'assit ensuite à côté de Ah-Un et attendit que Sesshômaru daigne se montrer. Il l'observait déjà, elle le sentait. Elle ne laissa rien paraître. _Il sera furieux quand il verra ce que j'ai fais à son serviteur... Bah, tant mieux !_ Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Sesshômaru avait observé toute la scène, amusé. Elle avait du cran, il ne pouvait décidément pas le nier. Cependant, comment devait-il réagir ? Elle était tellement différente des autres qu'ils ne savaient plus quel comportement adopter. Il se décida enfin à se montrer. La jeune fille lui jeta à peine un regard et bailla un bon coup avant de le regarder de nouveau.

- Tiens, je ne m'attendais _absolument pas_ à ce que vous vous montriez, fit-elle avec un sourire mutin.

- Que me vos la visite d'une modeste humaine ? s'enquit-il, tentant de rester aussi froid qu'habituellement.

- Oh... une amie m'a conseillé de venir vous demander pourquoi ma santé avait un lien avec vous, fit-elle en regardant ses ongles.

Sesshômaru fronça les sourcils. voilà bien un point qu'il ne voulait pas aborder, et surtout pas avec la personne concernée. Il resta un moment pensif. _Que dois-je lui dire maintenant ?_ Elle ne semblait pas du genre à se dégonfler et était, il l'avait appris à ses dépends les premiers jours, bornée comme pas possible. Pire que son demi-frère. Mais ça en ajoutai à son charme, il devait l'avouer. Elle avait une force brut et sauvage, elle ne cachait pas ce qu'elle était, ce qui la rendait encore plus intéressante. Cependant, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir tout lui raconter. De plus, il n'arrivait pas à se décider entre la prendre avec lui ou la laisser ici. Mais il se doutait bien que s'il lui disait la vérité, sa réaction serait tout aussi violente et irréfléchi qu'elle le montrait. De plus, s'il s'affaiblissaient mutuellement en restant loin l'un de l'autre, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Mais il allait vraiment falloir qu'il apprenne la vérité sur ce qui se passait entre lui et cette gamine. Et qu'il apprenne à la supporter et vice-versa !

Pendant ce temps où les deux s'affrontaient du regard, le pauvre Jaken se débattait dans le sac en toile. Sesshômaru ne fit même pas attention à lui, cependant, il fut surpris de voir la jeune fille soupirer et le délivrer de son propre mauvais coup. Jaken allait lui sauter dans les bras pour la remercier mais la jeune fille s'écarta pour l'éviter... et tomba sur Sesshômaru, les envoyant tout les deux à terre. Elle se redressa, passant de la position "allongée de tout son long sur Sesshômaru" à la position "à califourchon sur Sesshômaru". Durant ce petit moment de surprise, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Pour la première fois, Sesshômaru ne put rien cacher et ne parvint pas à conserver ce masque froid et indifférent. Il fixait le jeune fille avec un regard surpris et assez... _C'est pas vrai, ne me dîtes pas que je rougis !_ Sesshômaru se releva d'un coup et lui tourna le dos. Elle en était stupéfaite. Le grand Sesshômaru connu pour être indifférent à tout, venait de... rougir ? Avec ça, elle allait pouvoir l'avoir à se merci pendant un bout de temps.

- Sesshômaru-sama a rougis ! s'écria Jaken, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

- La ferme ! fit Sesshômaru.

Il était encore gêné et restait dos à elle. Tentant de se calmer. _Mais... qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_ Il finit par reprendre ses esprit ainsi que son masque d'intouchable et se retourna pour fixer la jeune fille qui le regardait d'une façon moqueuse. Elle osait se foutre de lui en plus. Et bizarrement... c'était la seule qu'il n'aurait jamais pu toucher pour une telle effronterie. Mais comment ? Pourquoi était-elle si... ? Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le juste mot. Cette fille semblait être à l'abri de sa fureur.

- Alors, on rougit ? fit-elle amusée avant de lui tourner le dos et de commencer à s'éloigner.

- Où comptes-tu aller ? lui demanda-t-il, étant redevenu celui que tout le monde connaissait.

- Raconter tout cela à ton cher petit frère, fit-elle avec un sourire démoniaque.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt ! la prévint-il.

- Sinon quoi ? le défia-t-elle en retournant vers lui, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds afin de le regarder dans les yeux, son visage à quelques millimètres.

Sesshômaru ne répondit pas, il se contenta de la soulever et de la balancer sur son épaule sous les yeux ébahis de Jaken. Jamais il n'avais vu Sesshômaru porter quelqu'un, pas même Rin. Il en restait figé de surprise. Quand Sesshômaru le remarqua, il le regarda.

- Jaken ! On s'en va ! ordonna-t-il.

- Quoi ? Mais... Sesshômaru-sama... vous... Vous... et cette gamine ?

- Elle vient avec nous.

Il reprit sa marche, la jeune fille se débattant sur son épaule et lui frappant le dos à coups de poings. Cela ne lui faisait absolument rien. A part le faire sourire, amusé, effrayant au passage ce pauvre Jaken. _Qu'a cette gamine de si particulier pour changer le comportement de Sesshômaru-sama ?_ Il ne trouvait pas ce qu'elle avait de si spécial. Cependant, il se doutait bien que c'était bien elle la cause de ce changement de comportement. Quand Sesshômaru s'envola, suivit de Jaken avec Ah-Un, Hoshiko lâcha un cri de frayeur et se cacha les yeux de ses mains, avant de s'agripper à Sesshômaru, les bras autour de son cou. Ce qui changea complètement sa posture. Quelque seconde auparavant, elle était sur son épaule comme on porterait un sac de patates et elle se retrouvait à présent dans ses bras, telle une princesse, cachant son visage dans son cou. Avait-elle si peu confiance en lui ? _Mais qu'est-ce que... ?_ Voilà maintenant qu'il s'inquiétait du manque de confiance de cette jeune fille en lui ! C'était un comble ! On aura tout vu ! Il sentit son visage un peu plus chaud au niveau des joues... _Non ! C'est pas possible !_ Il se reprit juste à temps et réussit à conserver son masque de froideur. Il ne changea cependant pas la position de la jeune fille.

Elle, elle respirait son odeur, le visage enfouit dans son cou. Elle se prit à être attirée pas cette odeur. Elle en ferma les yeux, se sentant étrangement... bien. _Je crois que je ne tourne vraiment pas rond !_ Ça, c'était un euphémisme. Cependant, elle resta ainsi. Tant qu'à faire, autant en profiter. Puis, elle repensa soudain à un peu plus tôt. Jaken l'avait appelée Hoshiko-_sama_ et non Hoshiko. Pourquoi l'avait-il élevée à un rang supérieur ? C'était à ne plus rien y comprendre. Elle finit pas s'endormir. Elle se mit à frissonner à cause du vent frai qui venait la fouetter puisque Sesshômaru volait vite dans les airs. Il s'en rendit compte et ramena sa fourrure un peu plus sur elle. Elle se blottit d'avantage contre lui, l'attendrissant. _Quoi ?_ Venait-il de penser que cette scène était... attendrissante ? Cela ne s'arrangeait pas, il devenait vraiment fou ! Si seulement il n'avait jamais rencontré cette gamine. La poitrine toute faite de rondeur qui s'appuyait contre son torse à cette instant, eut pour effet de lui prouver que : 1) Elle n'était définitivement pas une gamine ; 2) Cela le fit déglutir difficilement ; 3) Son changement de comportement était dû à... _Non ! Je ne suis absolument pas attiré par elle !_ Il se conforta dans cette idée. Cependant, il eut tout de même un peu trop chaud. La prochaine fois, elle voyagerait sur Ah-Un !

Au village, Sango s'inquiétait de ne pas voir Hoshiko revenir de la forêt. Elle en fit part à ses compagnons. Inuyasha leva un sourcil et huma un peu l'air. Il ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? s'enquit Kagome, énervée.

- Je ne sens plus l'odeur de Sesshômaru ! répondit-t-il.

- Et alors ?

- Et bien... je ne sens plus non plus celle de Hoshiko, t'as besoin d'un dessin ? fit-il d'un air suffisant.

- Sesshômaru l'a... emmenée ? s'écria Kagome.

- Ouais ! Ce qui signifie qu'il a finit par accepter le fait qu'ils sont tous les deux liés !

- … Ou pas... ajouta Miroku.

En effet, ce dernier avait raison, ce n'était pas pour cette raison que Sesshômaru avait emmenée Hoshiko. C'était plutôt pour ne pas se voir ridiculiser par cette dernière. En ce qui concernait le lien... C'était une toute autre histoire. Les amis rentrèrent donc chacun chez soi, un peu rassurés. Sesshômaru était plus que apte à protéger la jeune fille. Ça, pas de doute là dessus. Kagome et Inuyasha rentrèrent chez eux. A peine furent-ils rentrés que Kagome, d'humeur plutôt câline, se blottit contre lui avec des yeux emplis de désir. Inuyasha sourit alors d'une manière assez... taquine et la souleva dans ses bras pour aller l'allonger sur leur futon avant de se jeter sur elle pour répondre à toutes ses attentes. Il eut une pensée pour son frère et Hoshiko. Allaient-ils finirent par s'aimer ? Ce serait dommage pour la jeune fille de ne pas connaître ce sentiment sachant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'éloigner de Sesshômaru. Il avait bien intérêt à rendre heureuse la jeune fille, sinon, il lui tomberait dessus, suivit de Kagome et de tous les autres. Kagome le ramena vers l'instant présent et lui fit oublier tout ce qui n'était pas eux, et leurs corps enlacés de manière si sensuelle.

Plus loin, bien plus loin, Sesshômaru décida de faire une halte et déposa Hoshiko à terre, l'allongeant délicatement. Cependant, elle s'accrocha à lui, refusant de quitter la chaleur qu'il lui donnait contre le froid de la nuit. Il soupira d'ennui et réussit à la décrocher de lui. Mais quand il la vit frissonner sans arrêt de froid, il détacha sa fourrure et l'en enveloppa. Elle arrêta alors de frissonner pour se blottir dans la fourrure. Jaken avait observé la scène estomaqué par le comportement si attentionné de Sesshômaru. Ce dernier ne fit pas attention et sortit, sans son armure ni sa fourrure. Il alla s'asseoir à l'extérieur de la grotte où ils s'étaient arrêtés pour observer les étoiles et leur demander pourquoi il se sentait si bizarre près de cette fille. Il n'eut cependant aucune réponse et pensa à autre chose qui lui ressemblait plus que de s'inquiéter pour les autres. Cependant, il ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à leur rencontre. Cette nuit là, il avait volé vers elle sans aucune hésitation. Ce qu'il n'aurait, en temps normal, jamais fait. Il s'était inquiété pour elle et l'avait protégé et sauvé, ce qu'il n'aurait également jamais fait, sauf pour certaines personnes... et encore, pas comme il l'avait fait pour elle. Il soupira et appuya sa paume contre son front, soupirant de confusion et de frustration. De fatigue aussi. _Que m'arrive-t-il ?_

Il ne s'aperçut pas que la jeune fille s'était réveillée. Elle avait pris la fourrure, la gardant sur ses épaules et s'approcha de lui. Il ne fit pas attention à elle, regardant les étoiles. Elle leva le visage pour les observer elle aussi, avant de reporter son regard sur ce Youkai qui était différent de ce qu'il laissait paraître. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule avant de se blottir contre son bras. Il fut surpris et voulu la repousser avant de soudain se raviser. Il se sentait apaisé. _Étonnant..._ Il soupira avant de passer son bras autour de ses épaules pour lui prodiguer un peu plus de chaleur. C'était incroyable comme il pouvait se ramollir auprès de cette gamine. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il se reprenne. Mais pour le moment, il la laissait dormir, au chaud, au creux de ses bras. Pour cette fois, juste cette fois...

La jeune fille se réveilla et fut un peu surprise en se réveillant, de constater que Sesshômaru l'avait laissée dormir tout contre lui, la tête à la base de son cou et le bras du Youkai l'entourant pour l'empêcher d'avoir froid. Cependant, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Au contraire, elle était plutôt contente. Elle voyait bien qu'il se comportait différemment avec elle. Elle resta lovée contre lui, profitant de sa chaleur et de sa proximité. Elle se sentait si bien... si complète... C'était très étonnant, et un peu effrayant. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle en vienne à apprécier le fait d'être lovée tout contre lui alors qu'il l'avait emmenée de force avec lui ? Non, elle ne devait pas se laisser aller à un tel manque de volonté !

Elle s'écarta soudainement de lui, surprenant un peu le Youkai qui la regarda avec des yeux incertains. Elle ficha son regard dans le sien et n'arriva pas à comprendre pourquoi elle s'y noyait ainsi. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle se reprenne, ça en devenait presque inquiétant. Mais ses yeux étaient si beaux et si... attendez une minute. Venait-elle de penser que ses yeux étaient beaux et attirants ? _Ça ne va vraiment pas ! Il faut absolument que je me reprenne !_ Elle se leva et s'éloigna de lui sans lui accorder un seul regard. Elle décida ensuite d'aller se baigner un peu dans la rivière, elle avait besoin de se laver.

Sans même vérifier les alentours, elle se déshabilla, sans aucune gêne, et entra dans l'eau. Elle grimaça en constatant à quel point elle pouvait être froide. _Aller, un peu de courage ma fille !_ Elle avança jusqu'à en avoir jusqu'à la taille. Puis, elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'immergea complètement avant de ressortir son buste de l'eau, dans un cambrement assez sensuel. Elle continua de barboter dans l'eau, se disant qu'elle n'était pas si froide que ça finalement. Elle se sentait un peu plus détendue et plus propre.

Sesshômaru n'avait pas cessé de la surveillé et s'était sentit étrangement attiré par la sensualité qu'elle dégageait. Et une partie qu'il aurait bien aimé ne pas se voir manifestée s'était un peu éveillée. _Je ne tourne vraiment pas rond !_ Néanmoins, il ne put détourné les yeux de ce magnifique spectacle. Elle frissonnait suite à un coup de vent frai, lui donnant ainsi la chair-de-poule. Elle replia ses bras sur sa poitrine, essayant de conserver un peu de chaleur. Puis, elle décida qu'il était temps de revenir sur la rive et de s'habiller. Ce qu'elle aurait fait si, sans le faire exprès, ses yeux n'avaient pas croisés ceux de Sesshômaru. Le temps sembla alors s'arrêter...

Elle se rappela soudain dans quelle situation elle se trouvait et s'enfonça jusqu'au menton dans l'eau froide, n'y prétend pas attention puisqu'elle était trop préoccupée par la présence du Youkai. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou là lui ?_

- Tu t'es bien rincé l'œil ? attaqua-t-elle, amère.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Sesshômaru en se détournant et en esquissant un geste pour s'en aller.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parles ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là ? Tu m'observais ! lui cria-t-elle pleine de colère, ce qui lui donnait un air de chaton frustré et trempé.

Sesshômaru n'apprécia pas du tout son ton. Alors, il fit demi-tour et vint s'accroupir au bord de la rive pour lui prendre le menton de sa main. Il plongea ses prunelles dans les siennes, la scrutant comme s'il espérait lire le fond de son âme.

- Ecoute bien, parce que je ne me répèterai pas, fit-il menaçant. Si tu oses encore élever la voix contre moi, je vais te pourrir la vie.

- C'est déjà fait, fit-elle entre ses dents.

Il leva un sourcil. Apparemment, elle ne savait pas de quoi il était capable et ce que pourrir la vie dans le vocabulaire du Daiyoukai voulait dire. Alors il sourit. Un sourire à vous en faire froid dans le dos. Seulement, n'impressionne pas Hoshiko qui veut. C'était une forte tête et elle était bornée à la limite de l'impossible. Sans compter une certaine dose d'inconscience que Sesshômaru trouvait de plus en plus énervante.

Il se releva et se dirigea vers ses vêtements. Elle le regarda avec incompréhension. Puis, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur. _Il ne va pas oser ?_ Il prit ses affaires et s'éloigna, sous ses yeux. Un cri de surprise et de peur franchit alors ses lèvres. _Il a osé !_ Elle était indignée. C'était lâche ! Un vrai coup bas !

- Sesshômaru ! C'est vraiment lâche ! lui cria-t-elle.

- Non, calculateur, sourit-il sournoisement avant de reprendre sa route vers leur campement.

_Un jour je te ressortirais ça ! Je ne suis pas prête de l'oublier et je te le ferait payer ! Je suis extrêmement rancunière !_ La guerre était ouverte. Ce sera à celui qui pourrira la vie de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne insoutenable ! Et elle pouvait être très, très irritante quand elle le voulait. Il ne lui faisait pas peur pour un sous. De l'inconscience ou du courage, la limite était très mince quoi que dans son cas, on devinait facilement quelle était la solution ! _Tu vas en baver sale cabot !_

Sesshômaru, quand à lui, était fière de son coup. Il était retourné auprès de Jaken qui avait regardé les vêtements étendus sur une branche pas loin du feu afin qu'ils sèchent. C'était bien les vêtements de Hoshiko. Ils avaient été lavés et séchaient à présent tout près du feu. Jaken lança un regard interrogateur à son maître qui, les bras croisés et adossé à un tronc, regardait au loin, s'attendant à voir débouler telle une furie, une Hoshiko extrêmement énervée.

o0o

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Personnellement, je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire, surtout certains passages ! ;)

On dirait bien que ces deux là ne sont pas près de faire ami ami ! Ils sont plus comme chien et chat !

Une review ne fait pas de mal ! =)

A bientôt au prochain chapitre !


	6. Un phénomène étrange et embarrassant

Chapitre 6

Un phénomène étrange... et embarrassant !

Ne la voyant pas revenir, Sesshômaru pensa alors qu'elle devait encore être dans l'eau à chercher un moyen d'en sortir sans avoir à se balader entièrement nue. Cela l'amusa quelque peu. Cette jeune femme était des personnes qu'on pouvait s'amuser à taquiner sans même s'en lasser. Néanmoins, elle se faisait un peu longue. Il était sûr qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à sortir de l'eau entièrement nue quitte à se couvrir de ridicule. Elle n'était pas du genre à avoir peur de ça.

Il se leva et décida d'aller voir ce qu'elle faisait. Si elle était encore dans l'eau, elle risquait d'attraper froid. _Pas que cela m'importe, mais ça me gênerait de devoir être à ses petits soins !_ Pas menteur pour deux sous le Sesshômaru ! Il marcha lentement, profitant du calme de cette fin de matinée ensoleillée. Il arriva enfin à la rivière où, effectivement, la jeune fille était toujours dans l'eau. Elle semblait avoir tout de même assez froid. Elle lui lança un regard noir avant de lui tourner le dos. C'est alors qu'il remarqua pour la première fois une longue cicatrice lui barrant le dos. Elle partait de son épaule gauche pour finir à sa hanche droit. La cicatrice était nette, ce qui l'amenait à penser qu'elle avait été plutôt bien soignée. Cependant, la taille de cette dernière l'amena également à penser que la blessure avait dû être plutôt grave et qu'elle n'en avait réchappé que de justesse.

- Tu comptes rester là à savourer ton mauvais tour ? le sortit-elle de ses pensées, toujours dos à lui.

Sa voix était fébrile, comme un souffle de mourant. Il la scruta et la vit se tourner vers lui pour le toiser d'un regard où la peur n'avait pas sa place. Il devait le reconnaître, c'était une forte tête et un fille absolument hors norme. Elle sembla défaillir et tomba. Il réagit alors instinctivement et sauta dans l'eau après avoir enlevé son armure en de temps trois mouvements. Il alla la chercher et la ramena sur la rive. Elle respirait encore, mais avait une forte fièvre. La plaisanterie avait été un peu trop loin cette fois là. _Elle est folle de vouloir prouver qu'elle peut résister ainsi..._ Il l'enveloppa dans sa fourrure et ramassa ses affaires avant de la reprendre dans ses bras et d'avancer en direction du campement. Elle se remettrait vite de cette fièvre passagère.

Quand Jaken les vit arriver, il eut l'impression de voir un prince charmant portant dans ses bras une damoiselle en détresse. C'était un cliché qu'il n'aurait jamais pu croire un jour ramener à Sesshômaru. C'était presque un non-sens. Mais il semblait à cet instant si... il ne trouvait pas de mot. Lointain ? Peut-être était-ce cela. Sesshômaru changeait, et il ne pouvait ignorer que c'était dû à la présence de Hoshiko. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Sa présence semblait apaiser son maître, le balayer de tous ses doutes. Elle semblait le rendre étrangement plus puissant qu'il ne l'était déjà. _Mais qui est-elle ? Quelle sorte de créature est-elle ?_

- Jaken, le sortit Sesshômaru de ses pensées.

- Oh... Sesshômaru-sama ?

- Va chercher de quoi manger pour elle, lui ordonna-t-il.

Jaken ne s'attarda pas. Sesshômaru n'était pas d'une patience légendaire. Il s'enfonça alors dans les bois, se demandant bien comment cette gamine faisait pour apaiser ainsi Sesshômaru par sa seule présence. _Elle n'est pas humaine..._ fut sa première révélation tandis qu'il cueillait quelques fraises des bois et autres baies. Il prolongea un peu sa recherche afin de ramener suffisamment de nourriture pour leur nouvelle compagne. _Avec un peu de chance Sesshômaru deviendra-t-il un peu plus patient..._ Mais c'était un euphémisme. Ce pauvre Jaken n'avait pas les pieds sur terre pour penser une telle chose possible.

Pendant ce temps, Sesshômaru veillait à ce qu'elle ne prenne pas plus froid. Il avait avivé un peu le feu et l'avait enveloppé consciencieusement dans sa fourrure, l'allongeant près du feu. Elle frissonna tout de même. La chaleur ne semblait pas suffisante. Elle était étrangement pâle et l'étoile sur son front scintillait faiblement d'une lueur mauve et nacrée. _Elle n'est pas humaine..._ Il la scruta un moment encore, cherchant à comprendre certains faits qui semblaient pourtant inexplicables. _Réagit-elle seulement comme les humains ? Ou est-elle plus proche du Youkai ? _

Toutes ces questions commençaient à lui donner le tournis. Elle frissonna encore, ouvrant à peine les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux du Youkai. Il fut étonné d'y voir une telle fragilité. Il s'allongea alors à côté d'elle et la ramena contre lui, afin de lui prodiguer un peu plus de chaleur. Cela sembla fonctionner, de plus, il se sentait également un peu mieux. C'était à croire qu'il se renforçait grâce à la présence de cette fille. C'était vraiment stupide ! _Complètement stupide !_ Elle se blottit contre lui, se lovant contre son torse, respirant son odeur. _Je me radoucis moi..._ Il se contenta alors de la serrer doucement dans ses bras comme si elle était fragile comme un fleur.

Quand Jaken revint, il trouva le Daiyoukai serrant dans ses bras la frêle jeune fille, dormant paisiblement tout deux. C'était étrange, car il n'avait jamais vu Sesshômaru dormir. Cependant, le visage apaisé et tranquille de ce dernier lui confirma que tout allait bien. Il posa alors sa récolte avant de s'allonger également non loin du feu et de s'endormir. Le feu et l'odeur de Sesshômaru ferait fuir tout danger. Personne n'osait jamais affronter Sesshômaru sans une grande, très grande préparation... et un plan de repli.

Quand le Daiyoukai ouvrit les yeux, la jeune fille dormait toujours dans ses bras. La fièvre était tombée, mais elle ne semblait pas en grande forme. Il se leva et observa les alentours. Rien à signaler. Puis, il remarqua la petite récolte que Jaken avait fait sous ses ordres. Il prit quelques fruits et retourna auprès de sa nouvelle protégée au sale caractère. Il la réveilla doucement, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il lui tendit une pomme quelle prit entre ses deux mains, surprise, avant de lever ses yeux vers le visage de Sesshômaru qui resta inexpressif.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Il ne répondit rien et se détourna pour aller explorer un peu les alentours. Hoshiko aurait bien aimer manger cette pomme, mais malgré tous ces efforts, elle ne pouvait pas. Le fruit dans ses mains ne lui inspirait aucune envie, plutôt une répulsion inexplicable. _Pourtant... j'adore les fruits, non ?_ Elle ne comprenait pas ce soudain dégoût pour un aliment qu'auparavant, elle aurait mangé avec plaisir. Jaken se réveilla et remarqua l'expression inquiète du visage de la jeune fille.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Hoshiko-sama ? s'enquit-il.

- Je... rien, se reprit-elle en se forçant un sourire avant de mordre dans le fruit en cachant sa grimace de dégoût et son haut-le-cœur.

Jaken la regarda suspicieusement avant de tourner la tête vers Sesshômaru qui revenait de sa petite ronde. Sesshômaru observa Hoshiko. Il avait pensé qu'elle aurait finit la pomme depuis tout ce temps. Mais le fruit avait à peine été entamé. Ce n'était pas normal cette absence de faim. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il s'approcha un peu plus pour remarquer qu'elle semblait vraiment épuisée et que même sa proximité ne faisait rien, aucun effet. _Il faut aller voir la vieille miko..._

Sans un mot, il souleva la jeune fille dans ses bras qui parut d'abord surprise, avant de finalement reposer sa tête contre son torse et fermer les yeux pour sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Jaken regarda la scène, surpris. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il la referma pour la rouvrir, tel un poisson. Sesshômaru passa devant lui avec son léger fardeau dans les bras sans lui lancer un regard.

- Jaken, on y va, lâcha-t-il seulement avant de s'envoler.

- Ooh ! Attendez Sesshômaru-sama ! s'écria-t-il en prenant précipitamment la bride d'Ah-Un avant de suivre son maître.

Sesshômaru n'en revenait pas de s'inquiéter autant pour cette fille. Après tout, si elle mourrait il en serait débarrassé et tranquille pour un bon moment. Pourtant, il n'arrivait même plus à envisager qu'elle ne soit plus à ses côtés. Et cette faiblesse qu'il avait ressentit quand il s'était éloigné de quelques kilomètres ce matin le dissuadait de l'abandonner. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle lui était, semblait-il, indispensable à présent. Et cela en devenait irritant car il ne pouvait s'éloigner d'elle sans en ressentir des effets négatifs. Tout se passait si bien avant qu'il ne la rencontre... _Pourquoi... ?_

Il vola plus vite en direction du village ce jour là. Un peu trop inquiet de l'état de la jeune fille qui, malgré sa présence à ses côtés, ne s'améliorait pas le moins du monde. Et plus son état se détériorait à en devenir critique, plus son inquiétude grandissait et sa force commençait à diminuer. Ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout ! Heureusement, ils finirent par arriver à leur destination en un temps record. C'était l'aube. Kaede et Kagome cueillaient des plantes médicinales non loin du village. C'est à ce moment qu'il décida de descendre vers elles, son fardeau dans les bras. Les deux mikos commencèrent à s'inquiéter en voyant l'état de la jeune fille.

- Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit Kaede.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée... répondit Sesshômaru de cette même voix à l'intonation dénuée de sentiments.

- Hum... Sesshômaru, porte là chez moi, conclut Kaede après un moment de réflexion.

Sesshômaru s'exécuta en se demandant pourquoi cette vieille miko lui inspirait autant de respect. Puis, sentant Hoshiko frissonner dans ses bras, il la serra un peu plus contre lui dans l'espoir de lui prodiguer un peu plus de chaleur. _Pourquoi ne reprends-tu pas des forces à mes côtés...?_ Il la déposa sur le futon disponible, remarquant que Rin dormait à point fermer dans un autre futon à deux pas de celui où il venait d'étendre la jeune fille.

Kaede arriva quelques minutes plus tard accompagnée de Kagome. Cette dernière avait pris quelques rondeurs au niveau du ventre. L'approche d'un heureux événement sans doute... Sesshômaru s'éloigna un peu, allant s'appuyer contre le mur pour laisser de l'espace aux deux mikos et les regarder s'activer auprès de sa protégée. Kagome dû avouer qu'elle n'y comprenait rien, mais cependant, elle n'avait pas autant d'expérience en la matière que son aînée. Mais même Kaede secoua la tête au bout d'un moment.

- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre... soupira-t-elle. Ce n'est pas une maladie... plutôt un manque de quelque chose essentiel pour elle. Mange-t-elle correctement ? demanda-t-elle à Sesshômaru.

- Elle a à peine touché à la pomme que je lui ai donné hier matin... déclara-t-il.

- Hum... par manque d'appétit... de dégoût peut-être... fit la vieille miko, pensive.

- Pourquoi serait-elle dégoûtée de la nourriture qu'elle a toujours mangé ? La pomme est son fruit préféré, s'étonna Kagome.

Sesshômaru nota malgré lui ce détail tout au fond de son esprit. Puis, faillit secouer la tête, se trouvant totalement ridicule. Il ne le fit pas toutefois, les deux mikos l'auraient remarqué. Hoshiko frissonna encore, si bien que Kagome la recouvrit d'une couverture supplémentaire. C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre. La dernière fois, la présence de Sesshômaru à elle seule auprès d'elle, avait suffit à lui redonner son entrain.

- Peut-être parce que sa véritable nature se réveille... murmura Kaede.

- Sa véritable nature... Tu voudrais dire que c'est un Youkai ? s'enquit Kagome.

- Oh non, au contraire... tu n'as jamais entendu parler de Tenshi ? demanda la vieille miko.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'étonna Kagome.

- Des anges... répondit simplement Sesshômaru. Quelques uns d'entre eux descendirent un jour sur terre pour veiller sur les humains. Puis, ils ont disparu.

- Alors Hoshiko serait un Tenshi ? souffla Kagome.

- Huhum, acquiesça Kaede. Regarde ses oreilles.

Kagome s'exécuta et retint un cri de stupeur. Ses oreilles n'étaient plus rondes comme celles des humains, elles étaient pointues, comme celles de Sesshômaru. Ce dernier, lui, n'y faisait pas vraiment attention. Ce qui l'intéressait, c'était que cette vieille miko trouve le moyen de soigner la jeune fille, si maladie il y avait. Ce qui ne semblait pourtant pas être le cas, apparemment...

- Tu disais que ses goûts avaient changés, vieille miko... la relança-t-il.

- Sans doute... la nourriture humaine l'écœure probablement maintenant... réfléchit-elle tout haut.

- Alors de quoi se nourrirait un ange ? se demanda Kagome tout haut.

- De lumière, mais de cela elle n'a aucun manque. De chaleur, mais là n'est pas non plus le manque. D'amour...

Elle se tourna vers Sesshômaru, une vague pensée traversant son esprit. Si c'était d'amour qu'elle manquait, ce n'était probablement pas auprès de Sesshômaru qu'elle pourrait en trouver. Toutefois, elle semblait liée à lui et à personne d'autre. Conséquence : lui seul pouvait répondre à ses besoins. Mais il y avait plusieurs sortes d'amour : fraternel, ce qui pouvait être le cas entre Kagome, Inuyasha et Hoshiko, amical, ce qui la liait à Sango, Miroku et Kohaku, maternel, ce qui la ramenait à Rin... Mais quel sentiment la liait à Sesshômaru. La haine, peut-être, mais le lien de la haine ne peut-être aussi puissant entre deux êtres complètement opposé. _Ce n'est pas ce qui les lie..._

Kaede ne pouvait ne serait-ce que songer à un amour réservé. Cependant, cela pouvait très bien être le cas. Sesshômaru n'était guère du genre à extérioriser ses sentiments et il en valait de même pour Hoshiko. Mais un amour à peine né pouvait-il lié deux êtres aussi fort ? Si c'était le cas, se servaient-ils de la haine pour le camoufler de peur de se trouver faible et de la réaction de l'autre... ou par fierté ? Mais quel était donc le symbole dans ce cas...

- Kagome... le symbole d'un amour naissant... quel est-il à ton avis ? demanda la vieille miko.

- Hum... le plus simple possible ?

- Celui qui te passe par la tête en tout premier lieu, répondit Kaede.

- Il y en a deux... répliqua Kagome.

- Nomme-les, l'incita la vieille miko.

- Une tendre caresse, un doux baiser... cita-t-elle les yeux dans le vague.

Puis, elles tournèrent toutes deux la tête dans la direction du Daiyoukai qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pousse et n'avait même pas cillé. Il attendit sans mot dire que l'une des deux daigne s'expliquer. Rapidement serait d'ailleurs le mieux, sa patience n'était pas au beau fixe ces temps-ci. Ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve. Non seulement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de cette écervelée qui lui prenait la tête pour un oui ou pour un non, mais aussi parce que de son état dépendait le sien. Et donc, pour le moment, il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme et cela le rendait d'autant plus irritable ! _Bon, elles se décident ?_ Il commençait à perdre patience, mais garda son flegme et sa face inexpressive bien étudiée.

- Sesshômaru, c'est à toi de faire le reste, c'est à ton contact qu'elle réagit, expliqua la vieille miko.

Il leva un sourcil cette fois. Cette vieille prêtresse voulait qu'il lui caresse la joue ? _Et puis quoi encore ? Pourquoi pas lui coiffer les cheveux et lui faire un massage !_ … Ou s'attendait-elle à ce qu'il l'embrasse. _Hors de question ! Plutôt crever ! _Il manqua de se mordre la langue. Crever ? Pas question, il devait d'abord faire la peu à cet enflure de Youkai qui sentait la mort et l'odeur de Naraku mélangée. … et il y avait certaines affaires qu'il avait à régler. Cependant, sa fierté lui refusait de s'abaisser à ce genre d'idiotie et d'action "Romantique" – _Pouah !_ – et complètement fleur bleue ! – _Yierk ! – _Non, décidément, il ne pouvait pas. _Mais ça implique rester faible ! Et je ne supporte pas ça !_ Il grinça légèrement des dents. Ce qui fit échanger un regard interrogateur aux deux mikos. Ça avait de quoi vous foutre une belle frousse. A tel point qu'elles se demandaient même si elles ne feraient mieux pas de sortir.

Dans la tête du Youkai, il était clair que son honneur et sa fierté ne lui permettaient pas ce genre d'actions... écœurantes. Mais... sa fierté et son honneur finirait par en prendre un bon coup s'il continuait à s'affaiblir ainsi. _Un vrai casse-tête cette morveuse !_ Elle lui filait la migraine. Franchement, cette gamine ne lui avait jamais apporté rien de bon depuis son arrivée. Si, un certain amusement, il se devait de l'admettre, mais seulement dans sa tête. Il n'irait jamais jusqu'à le reconnaître devant les autres. _Pff !_

Il remarqua Kagome sortir pour aller sans doute se débarrasser de ses nausées matinales tandis que Kaede observait le visage trop pâle pour être naturel, de la jeune inconsciente. Elle semblait plongée dans un sommeil profond mais certainement pas serein. Sa peau était également un peu trop froide malgré les deux couvertures. _Elle n'en a plus pour très longtemps à ce rythme là..._

- Décide-toi vite, Sesshômaru. Plus tu tardes, plus le risque de la perdre augmente. Il en va de même pour ta santé à toi, on ignore les effet que cela pourrait avoir sur toi. Cela pourrait-être irréversible. Tu pourrais bien être faible pour le reste de ton existence...

Ce dernier argument eut le mérite de faire tilt dans son esprit. La vieille miko avait visé juste, en plein dans le mile. _Faible ? Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! _Mais cela ne lui retirait en rien le dégoût qu'il éprouvait rien qu'à la pensée de cette action. Et dans sa tête se rejouèrent plusieurs événements qui, malgré lui, l'avaient un peu embarrassé – _Quoi ? – _comme l'événement dans la forêt avant qu'il ne l'enlève, il avait rougit bien malgré lui – _Pfff !_ – Ou encore le moment où il l'avait aperçue dans la rivière, entièrement nue et de l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Ce qui bien évidemment ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent et avait éveillé en lui un peu de désir – _N'importe quoi !_ – Cette gamine le rendait dingue. Comment fallait-il se comporter avec elle. Elle avait toujours le genre de réaction auquel on s'attendait le moins. Cela pouvait être vraiment agaçant ! Et ça lui tapait sur les nerfs plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait se passer de sa présence. _Je nage dans la pure idiotie ! C'est pathétique !_

Puis, il ressentit soudain un douleur lancinante au niveau de son coeur et comprit qu'il devait vraiment agir. Cela devenait plus qu'urgent. Alors il se déplaça très vite et s'agenouilla auprès d'elle. Il commença par le geste qui lui répugnait le moins. Cela calma un peu sa douleur mais sans plus. Il retenta. Rien. Kaede observa un moment et comprit alors pourquoi cela ne semblait pas marcher aussi bien que ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

- Mets de côtés tes sentiments négatifs et ta fierté susmentionnée ! Laisse place à tes sentiments positifs même si tu refuse de te les avouer, l'encouragea-t-elle.

Il grogna légèrement à l'entente des quelques qualificatifs. sa fierté était très bien comme elle l'était ! _Non mais !_ Et puis... quels sentiments positifs ? Envers cette gamine ? Il était vraiment peu probable qu'il en ait ! Cependant, lorsqu'il caressa de nouveau la joue de la jeune femme en mettant de côté sa fierté et ses sentiments négatifs, l'effet fut un peu plus conséquent. De mauvaise fois, certes, il dû reconnaître que la vieille miko avait eut raison. _Bon sang que c'est dégradant !_ Toutefois, la jeune femme n'était pas sortie d'affaire. La douleur dans la poitrine de Sesshômaru avait peut-être disparu, mais la faiblesse demeurait. _Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je vais faire !_ Il se pencha sur elle et, appréhendant un peu, se stoppa à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Puis, se disant que c'était probablement la première et la dernière fois qu'il aurait à faire cela, il se lança. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de la jeune femme.

Quelque chose d'incroyable se produisit alors. L'étoiles sur le front de la jeune femme se mit à briller d'une intense lumière mauve nacrée tandis que la lune sur le front de Sesshômaru brilla d'un éclat bleu nacré. C'était un phénomène complètement étrange. La vieille miko comprit alors que ce n'était absolument pas un hasard si Hoshiko et lui étaient liés. Elle lui avait été envoyée, destinée. Et ceux depuis le début. Cependant, elle jugea préférable de ne pas le dire au Youkai et le garda pour elle. _Il ne manquerait plus qu'il s'offusque encore !_

Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps. Même s'il n'avait pas la notion du temps à ce moment là. Il se sentait étrangement bien, pas révulsé comme il l'aurait cru, mais plutôt... bien. C'était si agréable. Ses lèvres étaient si douces et parfumées... Il avait l'impression que toutes ses forces lui avaient été rendues dés le moment où leurs lèvres étaient rentrées en contact. Et elles ne cessaient de s'accroître au fur et à mesure que le baiser durait. Il finit par se détacher d'elle et se redressa pour la regarder. Elle avait reprit des couleurs et ne frissonnait plus. Elle ouvrit même les yeux. _Je n'avais jamais remarqué toutes ces nuances de bleu... _Il se secoua. _Stop ! A quoi je pense là !_ Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour... pour quoi d'ailleurs ? Bonne question.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se redresser en position assise pour regarder tout autour d'elle. Mais où était-elle ? Elle remarqua ensuite Kaede qui la regardait avec un air soulagé, puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur Rin et s'attendrirent d'un coup, devenant ceux d'une mère protectrice. C'était amusant à voir. Puis, ils se reposèrent sur Sesshômaru et se perdirent dans l'or de son regard. Ni lui ni elle ne rompirent ce contact. C'était un instant si magique...

- Comment te sens-tu, Hoshiko ? demanda tout de même Kaede au bout d'un moment.

- Je... euh... bien... que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit-elle.

- Apparemment, il est vital pour toi que tu reçoive des caresses et des baisers... c'est... en quelque sorte ta nourriture.

Sesshômaru crut qu'il allait s'étrangler. Alors il allait devoir répéter cette mascarade chaque jour ? _Oh non ! Pas ça !_ Dans quoi s'était-il encore embarqué l'inconscient ? _Espèce d'imbécile !_ Il ne laissa cependant rien paraître aux deux femmes de son débat intérieur plutôt mouvementé. Il aurait eu l'air fin si cela avait été le cas. Cependant... il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête la douceur et le goût de ses lèvres... Il avait aimé ce baiser. _Absurde !_ Il n'arrivait absolument pas à y croire, mais c'était pourtant vrai. Rien ne servait de se mentir. Mais Sesshômaru était Sesshômaru. Jamais il n'admettrait une telle faiblesse ! _Ça jamais !_

C'est alors que Rin se réveilla. Elle remua un peu dans son futon avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle se releva à une vitesse étonnante, de si bon matin, pour venir sauter dans les bras de Hoshiko qui bascula sur Sesshômaru. Elle se retrouva sur le dos, Sesshômaru également, en travers de sorte à ce que la tête de la jeune femme repose sur son ventre. Il sentit ses joues chauffer un peu. _Ah non ! Pas question que je rougisse devant elles !_ Il se redressa brutalement, faisant tomber la tête de la jeune fille sur le parquet, et sortit.

- Aïe ! gémit Hoshiko en se redressant, Rin dans les bras, et en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Mais quel imbécile ! marmonna-t-elle.

Kaede manqua d'éclater de rire. Cette gamine la surprenait toujours plus que la veille. Elle osait parler ainsi de Sesshômaru, sachant que ce dernier n'était pas loin et l'entendait sûrement très bien avec son oreille développée. Rin regarda la jeune femme avec intérêt. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, et cela lui avait paru un peu trop long. Elle l'aimait comme une grande sœur, presque comme une mère. Elle lui avait manqué.

- Grande sœur, tu es malade ? s'enquit Rin inquiète.

- Non Rin, je vais bien, tranquillises-toi, sourit-elle en lui caressant la tête.

La petite resta perplexe un moment, avant de lui offrir un magnifique sourire. Elle se leva et courut hors de la maisonnette. Sans doute allait-elle rejoindre Sesshômaru. Hoshiko n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment cette gamine pouvait apprécier ce rustre. Kaede dû sans doute deviner ce qu'elle pensait. Elle posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme qui, suite à ce contact, plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- Ne le juge pas trop mal, lui conseilla-t-elle.

- Et pourquoi ? s'enquit-elle, farouche.

- Sesshômaru n'est pas si mauvais qu'il veut le faire croire, ma petite. En vérité, C'est lui qui a sauvé Rin. Il l'a ramenée à la vie et s'est occupé d'elle avant de me la laisser ici, expliqua Kaede.

- Il l'a ramenée à la vie ? répéta Hoshiko, sceptique.

- Oui, confirma Kaede.

- Mais... c'est impossible ! Comment a-t-il fait ?

- Il avait une épée, léguée par son père, le protégeant et lui permettant de ressusciter les morts. Il s'en est servi sur Rin.

- Alors... il peut ramener à la vie les personnes qui meurent... murmura-t-elle pour elle même.

- Pouvait, rectifia la vieille miko. Son épée a été brisée.

Hoshiko resta pensive. Comment pouvait-elle encore éprouver quelque haine pour ce Daiyoukai avec ce que venait de lui révéler la vieille miko. Elle ne le pouvait plus. _Pourquoi ne puis-je pas le haïr ? Pourquoi ne le puis-je pas depuis le départ ? _Kaede respecta son silence et son absence en pensée. Cette gamine était beaucoup plus mature qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Même après le fait qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de son véritable passé. Hoshiko se leva lentement sans dire un mot et sortit afin de prendre l'air. Kaede lui demanda de faire attention et de se ménager. Hoshiko la rassura en lui disant que tout allait pour le mieux.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers les bois où Sesshômaru s'était assis contre le tronc d'un arbre, Rin cueillant des fleurs un peu plus loin. _Comment pourrais-je éprouvé un quelconque sentiment négatif à son égard ?_ Elle marcha vers lui et se sentit soudain un peu plus forte et résistante. Il leva les yeux vers elle en sentant lui aussi sa force se décupler. Sans qu'il ne puisse faire un geste, la jeune fille se jeta dans ses bras et le serra contre elle. Il se figea, laissant échapper un grognement d'avertissement. Mais elle n'en prit pas peur, sachant très bien qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui faire du mal. _Quand cessera-t-il de se montrer si insensible ?_ Au lieu de s'éloigner de lui, elle se serra un peu plus contre lui.

- Ne peux-tu accepter cette étreinte alors qu'elle te redonne plus de force et de puissance ? murmura-t-elle tout bas.

Il se détendit finalement, fermant les yeux et la laissant faire. Même s'il ne répondait pas à son étreinte, elle s'en fichait. Elle se sentait plus tranquille, plus forte, tellement mieux... Rin, un peu plus loin, se figea avant de sourire face à cette scène. _Si seulement Grande sœur et Sesshômaru-sama pouvaient se marier..._


	7. Disputes

Pour tous ceux qui aiment cette histoire, je vous poste ce chapitre tout juste fini. J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire.

() ()

( ^ ^ )

( ) ( )

Chapitre 7

Disputes

o0o

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée... marmonna Inuyasha.

- De toute façon, nous n'avons pas le choix, elle ne peut pas s'éloigner de lui, répondit Kagome.

- Kagome... il ne sera jamais capable de s'occuper d'elle !

- Malheureusement il n'y a que lui ! rétorqua-t-elle. Essaye de lui faire un peu confiance...

- Keh ! Jamais ! fit-il de mauvaise foi.

- Inuyasha ! s'énerva la jeune miko. On ne t'a jamais dis que les femmes enceintes détestaient qu'on les contrarie ?

- Euh... fit-il un peu incertain pour le coup. Non, Kagome, pas ça ! s'écria-t-il.

- Osuwari ! cria-t-elle.

Le pauvre Inuyasha ne put s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Ce que Kagome pouvait-être susceptible ces temps-ci. Les femmes enceintes étaient invivables ! _Pfff... qu'est-ce que ce sera qu'en le gosse sera né... ? _Il finit par se relever en se frottant légèrement le menton. Elle n'y avait pas été de main morte. Cependant, elle semblait être un peu plus calme. Alors, tendrement, il l'enlaça, embrassant son cou. Il détestait qu'ils se disputent ainsi, si sérieusement. Ce n'était pas comme leurs petites chamailleries quotidiennes, là, s'était quelque chose d'autrement plus différent. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas. C'était des disputes stupides mais à prendre au sérieux.

- Pardonne-moi Kagome, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point tu es fatiguée à cause de la grossesse. Pardon, souffla-t-il encore une fois avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Elle finit pas répondre à ce baiser avec passion, s'accrochant à son cou, refusant de le laisser s'éloigner. Cette nuit là, elle se fichait de tout, il lui suffisait seulement d'avoir le corps d'Inuyasha, chaud et plein de sueur pressé contre le sien, l'emmenant encore plus haut que le septième ciel.

[…]

Sesshômaru avait ramené Rin et Hoshiko à la chaumière de Kaede. Elles y dormiraient cette nuit là avant qu'il ne reparte avec celle dont il ne pouvait malheureusement pas se passer. Il détestait cette situation. Lui qui préférait être indépendant, puissant, il se retrouvait dépendant de cette morveuse, et affaibli quand elle n'était pas tout près de lui. _C'est vraiment pathétique !_ Rin alla vite se coucher sous les yeux de Kaede. Quant à Sesshômaru et Hoshiko, ils n'osaient se regarder. Ils avaient passé plusieurs heures serrés l'un contre l'autre comme si c'était tout naturel. Et malgré lui, il avait éprouvé du désir pour elle. _Je deviens complètement stupide !_

Hoshiko lui jeta tout de même discrètement un coup d'œil avant d'aller se coucher à côté de Rin qui alla se blottir dans ses bras. La vision qui s'offrait à lui n'était plus celle d'une gamine avec un jeune femme effrontée, mais plutôt celui d'une mère protégeant sa fille en lui prodiguant chaleur et amour. Kaede sortit de la chaumière et se planta devant lui. Qu'avait-elle encore à lui annoncer cette vieille miko ? Elle le scruta un instant avant de se lancer.

- Sesshômaru, je sais que ça te frustre de te sentir affaibli loin d'elle, mais je peux te dire quelques petite chose au sujet de ce phénomène, lui dit-elle.

- Je t'écoute, répondit-il.

- Cette situation ne durera pas. Une fois que vous vous ferez mutuellement confiance et que vos fiertés respectives ne se mettrons pas sur le chemin de vos véritables sentiments, vous serez plus à même d'accepter une certaine distance spatiale.

- Ce qui signifie ? fit-il en levant un sourcil.

- Quand vous aurez enfin accepté la vérité tous les deux, vous serez plus puissants ! conclut-elle sans pour autant donner plus d'explications.

Elle retourna dans la chaumière, laissant Sesshômaru réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Mais bon sang ! Que suggérait-elle à la fin ? Il n'arrivait pas à tout comprendre. _Si elle s'attend à ce que je tombe amoureux de cette morveuse... !_ Mais il devait avouer qu'elle l'attirait, du moins physiquement. _Vraiment navrant !_ Comme si ils s'aimaient tous les deux ! Elle rêvait tout éveillée cette vieille miko. Elle commençait à perdre la raison. Jamais le grand Sesshômaru ne tomberait amoureux. Et certainement pas de ce genre de femme. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui tienne tête, ça lui tapait sur les nerfs. Pour lui, une bonne femme, était une femme docile et obéissante. Hoshiko n'était ni docile, ni obéissante, elle était tout le contraire !

Un peu plus tard, Sesshômaru alla se balader un peu, tentant de ne plus penser aux absurdités dites par la vieille miko. Et pendant ce temps, Rin se réveilla pour remarquer que Hoshiko ne dormait pas non plus. Cette dernière sentait ses forces s'affaiblirent et en déduisait donc que Sesshômaru s'éloignait. Et avec cet affaiblissement venait le froid. Elle était plus frileuse et remonta un peu plus la couverture sur elle.

- Dit, grande sœur, chuchota la petite pour ne pas réveiller Kaede.

- Hum ?

- Est-ce que tu aimes Sesshômaru-sama ? s'enquit la petite, innocemment.

La première réponse qui lui passa par la tête était quelque chose d'emporté niant tout en bloque. Mais elle se retint en se mordant la langue. Cette première réaction était une réaction défensive pour cacher la terrible vérité. Elle en était consciente. Seulement, elle ne pouvait mentir à Rin. Elle ne le voulait pas. Cette petite fille lui avait accordé sa confiance et l'aimait comme une sœur. Elle la prenait pour son modèle. Alors elle ne pouvait lui mentir, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Mais devait-elle pour autant dire toute la vérité ? _Pourquoi ne pas dire qu'une seule partie de la vérité ? L'autre n'est pas essentiel, hein ?_

- Je l'ignore Rin, mais sans doute, murmura franchement la jeune fille.

- Vous allez vous marier ? sourit-elle.

- Je ne le pense pas Rin, soupira la jeune fille.

- Pourtant, tout à l'heure, vous vous êtes fait un long câlin, reprit Rin.

- Mais cela ne suffit pas à prouver quoi que ce soit , Rin, rigola légèrement Hoshiko, bien que le cœur n'y soit pas. Rendors-toi, lui souffla-t-elle enfin en l'embrassant sur le front.

La petite se blottit de nouveau contre elle avant de s'endormit du sommeil du juste. Hoshiko sourit mais ne pu s'endormir. Elle ressentait ce vide quand il n'était pas là. Elle n'avait pas passé une seule nuit sans s'endormir tout près de lui depuis un certain temps. Elle n'était plus habituée à une grande distance les séparant. Et elle se sentait comme faible, dans l'insécurité. Elle détestait cette faiblesse. Elle détestait le fait de ne pas pouvoir se passer de lui. Elle détestait le fait qu'il... lui manquait. _Je perds complètement la tête !_

Au milieu de la nuit, elle ne pouvait plus le supporter. Alors, doucement, sans faire de bruit, elle sortit de la maisonnette et prit un grand bol d'air. Elle sentit une présence étrange. Elle ne se sentait pas rassurée. Elle s'éloigna un peu, pensant s'éloigner également de cette présence, mais elle ne fit que se rapprocher au contraire. Elle commença à avoir un peu peur. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Un tourbillon de feuilles mortes se forma devant elle et elle comprit. Elle fit demi-tour et courut vers la forêt. Elle sentait que Sesshômaru était dans cette direction. _Quelle idiote je fais ! Pourquoi suis-je sortie ?_ Elle courait à en perdre haleine, mais pas assez vite apparemment. Le Youkai la rattrapa et l'emprisonna dans ses bras. _Non ! Certainement pas mon gars !_ Elle se servit des bonnes vieilles méthodes. Elle lui écrasa le pied, ce qui eut pour effet de le distraire, lui envoya un violent coup de coude dans le ventre, le faisant se plier en deux, et lui asséna un coup du tranchant de la main sur la nuque. Et sans demander son reste, reprit sa course, espérant avoir gagné un peu de temps. _Sesshômaru... où es-tu stupide Youkai..._ Elle avait peur, elle ne savait pas comment échapper à son ennemi.

Plus loin, Sesshômaru sentit la frayeur de Hoshiko en lui. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il releva la tête, alerte et se servit de son odorat. Il découvrit alors ce qui n'allait pas. Il était tombé dans le piège. Il avait suivit cette odeur semblable à celle de Naraku alors qu'en vérité, l'ennemi était ailleurs et tentait d'enlever la seule personne qui ne fallait pas. Il sentit la colère s'emparer de lui. _Tu es mort, qui que tu sois !_ Il s'élança à travers le bois à une vitesse de plus en plus rapide au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait d'elle, au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait sa force et sa puissance se décupler. Il s'arrêta de courir quand il la vit, haletante, courir dans sa direction. Quand elle le vit, les larmes débordèrent de ses yeux et elle se réfugia dans ses bras, sanglotant en silence suite à la peur qui s'était emparée d'elle. _Au moins, elle connaît la peur... _Il se rendit alors compte que ses bras s'étaient refermés sur elle, la serrant contre lui et desserra légèrement l'étreinte. Il regarda au loin, mais le Youkai avait malheureusement disparu. Il avait sans doute senti sa présence et n'avait pas voulu risquer sa vie. _Ce n'est qu'une question de temps... tu vas crever pour l'avoir ne serait-ce que touchée !_

- Retourne dormir, dit-il enfin.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Les larmes s'étaient un peu attardées sur ses joues mais elle ne pleurait plus. Elle lui semblait à cet instant si fragile, si différente de la morveuse inconsciente et énervante qu'il connaissait. Et dans ses yeux il pouvait lire clairement qu'elle était encore terrifiée. Elle avait peur que ce Youkai ne revienne. Ses yeux semblaient lui dire "ne me laisse pas toute seule", telle une supplication. Elle enfouie de nouveau sa tête dans son torse, se sentant un peu mieux. Non, elle ne voulait pas être loin de lui, pas alors qu'elle venait d'échapper à une tentative d'enlèvement. Pas alors qu'elle avait faillit être séparée de lui... _Chier... je me comporte comme une gamine amoureuse..._

- Je ne veux pas, murmura-t-elle. Je ne peux pas dormir quand tu es loin de moi...

- Cesse de faire l'enfant ! fit-il, sec.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qui allait suivre. La main de la jeune fille avait été très rapide sur ce coup, et lui avait asséné une gifle mémorable. Il la regarda avec colère mais se calma tout de suite lorsqu'il vit son visage ravagé par les larmes. Il sentit alors comme une blessure en lui, une fissure. Elle partit en courant, se sentant si mal et fragile. Plus fragile encore que jamais. Tandis que Sesshômaru sentit soudain toutes ses forces lui être arrachées au fur et à mesure que la distance entre eux grandissait. Il commençait seulement à se rendre compte combien ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Il se lança à sa poursuite et la rattrapa par le bras. Elle se débattit telle une furie, mais il ne la lâcha pas pour autant.

- Lâche-moi espèce de stupide Youkai ! Imbécile ! Triple idiot ! Tu te crois plus fort et plus noble que les hommes mais tu n'es pas mieux qu'eux ! Tu n'es qu'un idiot, un imbécile ! Je te déteste ! cria-t-elle, lâchant toute la rage et la douleur contenues jusqu'à maintenant.

Il la laissa déverser tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, sentant à peine le tambourinement de ses petits poings sur son torse. Il ne s'en sentait pas même offusqué, plutôt... comme s'il venait de retrouver des forces. Alors, aussi soudainement que cela puisse-t-être, il l'emprisonna dans ses bras. Si elle s'attendait à des excuses formulées à haute voix, elle ne les aurait certainement pas. Mais elle pouvait comprendre à travers cette soudaine étreinte qu'il s'en voulait de ce qui s'était passé. _Espèce d'idiot... _Les larmes roulaient le long de ses joues lorsqu'elle s'accrocha à son vêtement en enfouissant son visage dans son torse. _Espèce d'idiote..._ Il ferma les yeux en posant sa joue sur le haut de sa tête.

Un peu plus loin, Inuyasha, qui était allé faire un tour, venait, subjugué, d'assister à cette réconciliation. Il n'en revenait pas. Était-ce bien son frère qui agissait si... tendrement ? _Pas moyen !_ Mais il ne pouvait pas nier ce que ses yeux voyaient. Mais ça tombait sous le sens. Il perdait la tête ! Il posa sa main sur son front, mais il n'avait pas de fièvre. _Peut-il changer aussi radicalement ? _Il était sortit faire un tour parce qu'il avait sentit la présence d'une odeur bien connue et qui ne présageait rien de bon. Sans doute ce Youkai avait tenté d'enlever Hoshiko. Inuyasha, soulagé de voir que tout allait bien, retourna auprès de Kagome pour se recoucher et ne pas l'alerter. Le stress n'était pas bon pour elle et le bébé. _Elle est déjà invivable avec ses sauts d'humeur, alors avec le stress..._

Sesshômaru sentit la jeune fille faiblir. Elle avait encore besoin de sommeil. Mais puisqu'elle ne pouvait dormir avec lui au loin, il se décida à rester près d'elle. Il la souleva dans ses bras et retourna s'asseoir contre le mur de la maison de la vieille miko. Il la garda tout contre lui, lui prodiguant de la chaleur et observa son visage endormi, calme mais avec quelques traces dues aux larmes versées plus tôt. Il essuya ses joues doucement de son pouce et ne put s'empêcher de laisser un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Un très léger sourire, mais un sourire tout de même. Si Jaken avait été là, il en aurait eut une crise cardiaque... ou il serait mort de peur !

La jeune fille dormit alors paisiblement jusqu'au levé du jour. Elle se réveilla surprise de voir que Sesshômaru l'avait installée confortablement sur ses genoux. D'habitude, il l'aurait laissée assise à côté de lui, la tête sur son épaule, mais là non. Là, il l'avait au contraire gardée tout contre lui. _Mais que nous arrive-t-il..._ Elle se leva précipitamment, surprenant Sesshômaru qui tourna la tête vers elle. Elle ne lui accorda aucun regard, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Elle se sentait confuse et... Elle décida d'aller voir Kagome, peut-être pourrait-elle lui expliquer ce qui lui arrivait...

La jeune miko était déjà debout, ce qui n'aurait pas dû l'étonner, Kagome ayant toujours ses nausées matinales. Elle se tourna vers elle avec un sourire amical et s'approcha. Hoshiko ne savait pas quoi faire ? Par où devait-elle commencer ? Devait-elle pleurer de rage ou de peur ? Elle ne savait plus. Kagome remarqua ce trouble et la fit asseoir sur le sol avec elle.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Hoshiko ? demanda-t-elle gentiment, avec un air maternel – elle ferait une bonne mère, pas de doute! – ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis ! s'écria alors Hoshiko en cédant aux larmes, laissant ses faiblesses se montrer tandis qu'elle se jetait dans les bras de son amie.

- Hola hola... raconte-moi tout, sinon je ne pourrais pas t'aider.

- C'est... je... Sesshômaru... perdue... fit-elle complètement paniquée.

- Du calme, respire et fait des phrases complètes...

- C'est que... Je me sens bizarre quand je suis avec Sesshômaru... Je me sens totalement perdue, Kagome...

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je... un Youkai a tenté de m'enlever et je me suis enfuie, j'ai couru droit devant moi et Sesshômaru est arrivé, il courrait lui aussi. Je me suis jetée dans ses bras et il m'a serrée contre lui comme s'il avait eu peur. Puis, on s'est disputé et je l'ai giflé...

- Tu l'as giflé ? s'étonna Kagome, totalement incrédule. _Sesshômaru s'est laissé gifler ? Incroyable !_

- Oui, et je suis partie en courant. Il m'a rattrapé et je me suis mis à tambouriner son torse. Il m'a laissé faire un moment, puis il ma serrée contre lui. Je ne comprends plus rien Kagome ! Et ce vide que j'ai ressenti en moi, cette déchirure, après l'avoir giflé, c'était pire que la mort ! s'écria-t-elle, encore paniquée.

- Chuut... du calme Hoshiko... du calme, souffla-t-elle en la berçant gentiment. N'as-tu pas envisagé le fait que... peut-être... tu sois amoureuse ? murmura Kagome.

- Uh ? Moi ? Amoureuse ? répétait-elle tandis que Kagome hochait la tête à chaque mots. De Sesshômaru ? Ce stupide Youkai ? C'est pas possible ! nia-t-elle vigoureusement.

- Ça m'en a tout l'air pourtant !

- Et comment expliques-tu son comportement, détourna-t-elle le sujet.

Kagome accusa le coup, mais ne fit aucune remarque et se mit à réfléchir. En effet, pourquoi Sesshômaru aurait-il agit de la sorte... ? _Bizarre..._ Inuyasha, quand il était rentré cette nuit, lui avait expliqué l'étrange scène qu'il avait vu entre Sesshômaru et Hoshiko et tout concordait dans les deux versions. Inuyasha avait ensuite vu son frère soulever Hoshiko dans ses bras et aller s'asseoir contre le mur de la maisonnette de Kaede pour ensuite installer Hoshiko sur ses genoux afin de la laisser dormir dans ses bras, au chaud. _Serait-il possible que Sesshômaru... ?_

- Peut-être t'aime-t-il, au plus profond de lui mais qu'il est trop réservé pour le laisser paraître... ou bien trop fière... avança Kagome.

- Pfff... cet imbécile a une fierté aussi immense que la distance entre nous et les étoiles ! marmonna Hoshiko, faisant éclater de rire Kagome.

- Oui, sans doute... s'esclaffa-t-elle. Mais crois-moi, il tient à toi, c'est sûr, conclut la miko en se levant pour retourner à ses occupations, la laissant seule, assise par terre.

Hoshiko se leva lentement pour sortir de la chaumière et marcha un peu à l'air libre. Dans son esprit, les mots avaient du mal à s'aligner. _J'aime... Sesshômaru... ?_ Elle n'en revenait pas que cela puisse-t-être ne serait-ce qu'envisageable. Il était si sûr de lui, si fière, si arrogant ! Tout ce qu'elle pouvait détester. Cependant, il avait su se montrer gentil avec elle, parfois même tendre... Est-ce qu'il était vraiment réservé, timide ? Avait-il peur de montrer ce qu'il ressentait ? Peur que ça le rende faible ? Ou bien il avait peur que l'on s'attaque à ceux qu'il affectionnait alors il cachait ses émotions ? _Sesshômaru... mais qu'endures-tu, ainsi, tout seul... ?_ Alors elle comprit. Oui, Sesshômaru avait dressé une barrière entre lui et les autres afin de ne pas s'attacher. De ne pas laisser les autres êtres pris comme appât pour l'atteindre. Mais avec elle... la barrière n'était pas assez puissante, et elle s'était fissurée... Et plus le temps passait, plus la fissure grandissait et un jour... peut-être cette barrière volerait-elle en morceau et s'autoriserait-il à montrer ce qu'il ressentait... Il endurait toute cette solitude pour se protéger et protéger les autres par la même occasion.

[…]

- Attention à ta gauche ! s'écria Sango.

Hoshiko n'eut que le temps d'esquiver l'attaque de Kohaku en faisant un bon de côté. Depuis quelques jours, ils s'étaient mis en tête de faire d'elle une guerrière redoutable. Ce qu'elle était loin, très loin d'être. Et au grand désespoir de ses amis, elle avait choisi de se battre avec son nunchaku. Elle avait réussi, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, à toucher Kohaku assez fort pour le sonner pendant quelques secondes. Elle savait manier cette arme semblant si inoffensif et pourtant, manié avec une telle fluidité, une telle dextérité, elle devenait redoutable.

Kohaku chargea de nouveau. _De face ?_ Ses yeux s'agrandirent. C'était un piège, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle recule et se retrouve bloquée contre l'arbre. Elle prit appuie sur l'arbre dans son dos pour faire un saut périlleux au dessus de la tête de son adversaire, surprenant tout le monde. Elle retomba plutôt bien, si ce n'est le fait qu'elle se retrouva un genoux à terre et n'eut le temps que de rouler sur le côté pour esquiver l'attaque de Kohaku. L'effet de surprise ne l'avait que peu déconcentré. Elle emprisonna ses jambes dans les siennes et le fit tomber à côté. Alors, elle se dépêcha, tandis qu'il était étendu de tout son long face contre terre, de monter sur son dos et de passer son nunchaku sous sa gorge afin de l'empêcher de bouger. _Game over mon gars !_

- Bien joué Hoshiko-chan ! applaudit Sango.

- Merci Sango, répondit la jeune fille en se relevant avant de tendre la main à son partenaire pour l'aider à se relever.

- Tu apprends vite, souffla-t-il. Mais tu manques encore de stabilité et d'équilibre... surtout d'équilibre, précisa-t-il.

- Je sais... marmonna-t-elle, faisant rire tout le monde devant son expression renfrognée.

Sesshômaru avait observé le combat du haut de son perchoir, trouvant les progrès de sa compagne de voyage plutôt encourageants. Elle semblait apprendre très vite. Mais il était vrai qu'elle n'était pas stable sur ses appuis. Et manquait énormément d'équilibre, ce qui expliquait le mauvais atterrissage de son saut périlleux. De plus, elle était légère, ce qui ajoutait à son manque de stabilité. Si un adversaire la poussait, elle se retrouverait par-terre sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

En fin d'après-midi, Hoshiko était épuisée et n'avait plus de force. Sesshômaru ressentit sa soudaine faiblesse et su qu'il allait devoir faire ce qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie de faire. _Cela n'aurait pas pu arriver plus tard ?_ Hoshiko se laissa aller contre le tronc d'un arbre sous les yeux d'Inuyasha et de ses amis.

- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit-il.

- Huhum... acquiesça-t-elle.

- Tu n'en as pas l'aire, tu es toute pâle, ajouta Miroku.

- Ce n'est rien... c'est juste que...

- Hoshiko, l'appela la voix de Sesshômaru.

Il se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux, fixant la jeune fille. Cette dernière leva lentement les yeux vers lui. L'avait-il vraiment appelée ou avait-elle rêvé ? Il la fixait de ses yeux d'ambre, à ce moment liquides. Elle avait l-impression que son âme, tout son être, fondait sous la puissance et l'intensité de ce regard. _Que veut-il ? A-t-il ressenti mon malaise ?_ Il fit quelques pas et se retrouva juste devant elle. Elle ne savait que faire. Mais elle n'eut absolument rien à faire, si ce n'est rester adosser contre le tronc de l'arbre, ses mains dans son dos.

Sesshômaru se pencha sur elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui prodiguant force et énergie. Mais rien de plus. Après quelques secondes, la pression de ses lèvres sur les siennes cessa et il s'éloigna, sans lui accorder un seul regard. La lune sur son front continuait de luire un peu, à l'instar de l'étoile sur le front de Hoshiko maintenant pleine d'énergie. Elle s'éloigna de l'arbre et vint se placer devant Inuyasha et Kagome.

- Et maintenant, qu'y a-t-il au programme ? fit-elle enthousiaste.

Le sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres de Kohaku lui enleva tout de suite son enthousiasma et son sourire s'affaissa. Le garçon se leva et alla chercher quelque chose caché derrière le tronc avec toutes les armes. Il en sortit la faux à chaîne et Hoshiko crut qu'elle allait hurler et s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Courageuse, oui, suicidaire, pas le moins du monde ! C'est pourquoi, sans qu'elle n'y réfléchisse, ses pieds firent quelques pas en arrière d'eux-même.

- Ah non ! Non, hors de question ! fit-elle en secouant la tête avec vigueur faisant rire toute la bande.

Au loin, Sesshômaru ne put s'empêcher de sourire. _Cette fille... C'est quelque chose._ Il tourna le dos, histoire de ne plus la regarder. Il ne devait pas s'intéresser trop à elle. Elle était déjà assez présente dans sa mémoire. Peut-être même _trop_ présente. Il secoua la tête. Cela prenait des proportions trop grandes. La situation commençait à lui échapper, si ce n'était même pas déjà fait. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que cette gamine écervelée apparaisse dans sa vie sans même lui donner le choix ? _Ce doit être le mauvais Karma..._

- Aller, Hoshiko-chan, tu vas y arriver, tentait de la convaincre Kohaku avec son grand sourire.

- Non, mille fois non ! refusa-t-elle, bras croisés.

_Elle est têtue..._ Sesshômaru se serait foutu de baffes ne serait-ce que pour penser à elle de façon si attendrie. Mais bon sang ! Il devait vraiment se ressaisir, ça devenait urgent. Très urgent ! Mais quand il la voyait, là, rigoler avec les autres, que ce soit pour de simples blagues, de simples paroles déplacées ou encore pour une maladresse, cela faisait battre un peu plus vite son cœur. _Pourquoi elle ? De toutes les créatures, Youkai, Hanyo ou humain, pourquoi _elle_ ?_ Elle dont la nature restait un mystère. Une Tenshi. Mais on ignorait tout de ces créatures là. Jusqu'à leur espérance de vie. Si cette gamine n'était pas immortelles, comme les Youkai... il ne devait pas s'attacher à elle. Si elle avait l'espérance de vie des humains... Après tout, Kaede pouvait se tromper en affirmant qu'elle était _revenue. _Elle pouvait très bien la confondre avec une autre créature. Ce qui signifierai qu'elle venait seulement _d'arriver_ parmi eux. _Misère, que vais-je bien pouvoir faire..._

Hoshiko rigolait d'une blague qu'Inuyasha venait de faire à Shippo, quand elle sentit soudain le trouble de Sesshômaru à travers leur lien. Elle le sentit aussi s'éloigner, mettant un peu de distance entre eux. _Mais où va-t-il ?_ Elle sentait déjà la faiblesse et le vide la submerger. Elle en déduisit donc que cela en allait de même du côté de Sesshômaru. Elle s'arrêta de rire avec les autres qui le remarquèrent. Elle était soucieuse et l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage.

- Hoshiko-chan ? l'appela Sango.

- Ce n'est rien, souffla Hoshiko, avant de se mettre à courir dans la direction que Sesshômaru avait prise un peu plus tôt tandis que les autres l'appelaient.

Elle courut sans se préoccuper de l'inquiétude des autres. Seul comptait l'étrange pressentiment qu'elle avait. Sesshômaru avait l'intention de faire quelque chose et elle sentait que ce n'était pas l'une des meilleurs décisions qu'il prendrait. _Triple imbécile ! Mais qu'as-tu en tête ?_ Elle se retrouva bien vite entourée d'arbres et de buissons, ne sachant plus dans quelle direction aller.

Plus loin, Sesshômaru s'apprêtait à partir avec Jaken à la poursuite de leur ennemi. Ils avaient assez attendu pour attaquer, il fallait en finir et vite ! Il n'avait pas encore de plan bien précis mais il le trouverait sur le chemin. Mais il devait se dépêcher de partir avant que les autres ne rappliquent, surtout une... Seulement, il sentait déjà qu'il était plus faible et moins vivace. Il fronça les sourcils. Même maintenant, il ne pouvait pas s'en aller, s'éloigner d'elle, sans en ressentir la faiblesse, la fatigue et l'impuissance.

- Sesshômaru ! s'écria une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour voir le visage de Hoshiko. Elle semblait en colère. On aurait dit un chaton courroucé. Cette idée manqua de le faire sourire. Elle avait mis ses poings sur ses hanches, bien campée sur ses deux fine jambes, la tête haute. Elle semblait déterminée. Il devina tout de suite qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à lui dire le fond de sa pensée sans retenue. Cette fille ne le craignait pas assez à son goût. Pas du tout même. Comment pouvait-elle être si inconsciente. Ou alors savait-elle qu'il était incapable de lui faire du mal, ce qu'il ne s'expliquait pas lui-même.

- Aurais-tu l'obligeance de me dire où tu comptes aller _sans_ moi ? lança-t-elle énervée.

- Cela na te regardes pas, répondit-il, sans la moindre émotion.

- Bien sûr que si espèce de stupide Youkai démentiel ! s'exclama-t-elle en venant le prendre par le devant de son vêtement. Si tu meures, je meure, compris dans ta petite tête d'imbécile ?

Sesshômaru tiqua sur les insultes mais ne se permit aucun mouvement de colère. Il ne s'agissait pas de la blesser tout de... _Mais pourquoi je penses à son bien être bon sang !_ Il décrocha sa main de son vêtement sans ménagement et se détourna d'elle pour s'envoler mais elle ne l'entendait pas de cette manière. Si bien qu'elle lui sauta sur le dos, refermant ses deux parfaites jambes autour de sa taille, ses bras autour de son cou.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? fit-il un peu énervé pour le coup.

- Tu ne croyais pas partir sans moi quand même ! fit-elle en levant un sourcil.

Sans ménagement il détacha ses prises, la laissant tomber sans ménagement. Elle se retrouva sur les fesses en grimaçant. Elle se massa un peu pour atténuer la douleur de la chute et se remit sur pied. Elle lui fit face, se rapprochant de lui jusqu'à ce que son visage soit à quelques centimètres du sien. Il avait légèrement baissé la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu n'iras nul part sans moi, le prévint-elle.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que sans moi près de toi, tu seras faible et tu n'auras même pas la force de soulever ton arme, répondit-elle, les yeux ancrés dans les siens, déterminée.

() ()

( ^ ^ )

( ) ( )

Bon, d'accord, ce chapitre vous laisse un peu sur votre faim, je l'admet. Le chapitre 8 suivra dés que possible.

J'espère néanmoins que vous avez aimé celui-ci. Dites-moi donc ce que vous en pensez.


	8. Mistborn, l'épée du destin

Chapitre 8

Mistborn, l'épée du destin

0o0

Sesshômaru volait dans les airs, dans un ciel d'encre, comme la nuit était pleine de gros nuages – signe d'un temps orageux à venir –, avec Jaken qui tenait la bride de Ah-Un sur lequel dormait Hoshiko. Le Youkai se tourna un moment pour vérifier que Hoshiko ne risquait pas de tomber, puis, regarda de nouveau droit devant lui. _Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de céder si facilement... ?_ Cette gamine aurait raison de lui un de ces jours.

Flash Back

- Tu crois que je vais t'emmener juste pour ça ? fit-il dédaigneux.

- Tu n'as pas le choix... à moins que tu ne préfères être faible et te laisser achever par un Youkai de basse condition, un Hanyo ou encore... un humain ? fit-elle en souriant, sarcastique.

_Touché !_ Elle l'avait piqué au vif. Jamais il n'accepterait d'être évincé par un Hanyo, et encore moins par un humain. Il la regarda, sans mot dire. Elle attendait qu'il réplique, le sourire jusqu'au oreilles. Il était piégé et elle le savait parfaitement. _Mais comment ce fait-il qu'un être aussi chétif soit si agaçant ?_

- Alors ? insista-t-elle, consciente qu'elle avait gagné de toute façon.

En soupirant de résignation sous les yeux ahuris de Jaken, il souleva Hoshiko pour l'installer sur le dos de Ah-Un. Cette dernière avait le sourire d'une gamine ayant gagné le premier prix d'un concours. Jaken n'en revenait pas que Sesshômaru ait cédé si facilement. Ce n'était plus le grand Youkai qu'il connaissait. Depuis qu'il avait sauvé cette femme, il changeait, petit à petit, certes, mais il changeait bel et bien. Restait à savoir si c'était pour le mieux... ou pour le pire.

Fin du Flash Back

Il n'arrêtait pas de se retourner pour vérifier qu'elle était toujours sur le dos de Ah-Un, de peur qu'elle ne soit tombée à un moment ou à un autre. Jaken soupira et se demanda comment présenter ce qu'il pensait à Sesshômaru. A coup sûr il risquait d'être envoyé au loin par Sesshômaru et de dégringoler ensuite dans le vide. Mais bon... qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

- Sesshômaru-sama... Jaken pensait que vous pourriez peut-être prendre Hoshiko-sama avec vous plutôt que de la laisser sur Ah-Un si vous avez peur qu'elle ne bascule dans le vide...

Jaken n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Sesshômaru l'expédia d'un coup au loin. D'où ce misérable petit insecte venait-il lui donner des conseil et affirmer en plus qu'il avait peur ? C'était insensé ! _Je n'ai pas peur ! Je n'ai jamais peur... _Son regard dériva sur la jeune fille endormie, si fragile et inoffensive à ce moment. Il détestait se l'avouer, mais Jaken avait raison. Il avait peur qu'elle ne dégringole dans le vide. Il attacha donc la jeune fille sur la scelle de Ah-Un de sorte que cela reste assez confortable et l'empêche également de basculer. Quand Jaken revint s'accrocher à la fourrure de son maître, il remarqua les fines attaches que Sesshômaru avait installées, de sorte que Hoshiko ne risque pas de tomber. _Au moins, me faire tomber de si haut n'aura pas été inutile, Sesshômaru-sama n'est plus inquiet que Hoshiko-sama ne tombe._

Jaken remarqua bien vite où Sesshômaru se dirigeait. Le Youkai avait choisit de passer par chez lui avant de repartir à la recherche de son ennemi. La route serait encore longue avant qu'ils n'arrivent, mais au moins pourraient-ils faire une halte un moment et dormir au chaud. Sesshômaru, lui, pensait surtout à se procurer quelques armes et protections – surtout les protections – pour Hoshiko. Puisqu'elle savait se battre avec un nunchaku, pourquoi ne pas lui en donner un ? Et vu sa maladresse et son manque d'équilibre, mieux valait lui procurer des protections au cas où. Cela ne mangerait pas de pain.

La jeune fille se réveilla au levé du jour. Elle se redressa et s'étonna de voir quelques petites attaches la maintenant en scelle. Elle fixa alors Sesshômaru, ou plutôt, son dos. C'était son œuvre, elle en était presque sûre. Avait-il eu peur qu'elle ne tombe ? Elle sentit que son cœur s'emballait à cette pensée. Peur pour elle ? C'était presque impossible. _Ne t'emballe pas ma fille... Ce n'est pas par amour pour toi qu'il a peur. Mais par amour pour sa vie !_ Elle s'étira un peu et se détacha. Maintenant, elle n'en avait plus besoin, elle était réveillée et pleine... ou presque, d'énergie.

Sesshômaru avait bien sentit qu'elle s'était réveillée. Mais pourtant, il jugea préférable de ne pas s'en occuper. La négliger un peu était très bien aussi. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à elle... _Si seulement c'était vrai... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? Il est grand tant que je redevienne celui que j'ai toujours été. Hors de question que je ne me laisse attendrir plus longtemps par cette gamine !_ Cependant, il se doutait bien que ce ne serait pas si simple. Elle l'avait changé, progressivement. Son mur d'impassibilité commençait à se fissurer à cause d'elle. Ou _grâce _à elle ? Était-ce vraiment une mauvaise chose ? _Oui, bien sûr que oui, aucun doute !_

[…]

Il arrivèrent au bout d'une bonne semaine de voyage. Tout ce temps, Sesshômaru avait été distant, parfois même glacial avec Hoshiko. Il n'avait fait que poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour lui redonner des forces, mais rien de plus. Aucune attention de la sorte, aucune gentillesse. Cela lui déchirait le cœur. Elle sentait le lien faiblir un peu entre eux, la rendant plus faible que la normale... si normale il y avait. Elle se demandait même si Sesshômaru ressentait également cette faiblesse, cette baisse de puissance. Probablement, mais il se refusait sans doute de le montrer et pire, ne voulait même pas l'accepter.

Lorsque Hoshiko descendit de Ah-Un, elle trébucha et alla se cogner contre la paroi de roche. Elle retomba à terre, la douleur l'empêchant de bouger. Elle s'était cognée à la tempe et du sang coulait légèrement sur sa joue. Elle n'avait fait aucun bruit, aucun gémissement de douleur. Les larmes qui coulèrent à cette instant ne furent pas de douleur. Mais plutôt dû à l'ignorance que Sesshômaru lui vouait depuis une semaine. Il ne l'avait même pas rattrapée pour l'empêcher de se faire mal. Il ne s'était même pas retourné quand il l'avait entendue tomber. Et il n'avait même pas attendu qu'elle se relève pour partir.

Jaken, qui suivait Sesshômaru comme son nom était estomaqué du manque d'intérêt de son maître pour la jeune fille. Habituellement, il aurait au moins vérifié qu'elle allait bien. Mais là, même pas un semblant d'attention. Il se retourna un moment pour vérifier que Hoshiko les suivait. Elle était loin. Elle commençait à peine à se relever. Il remarqua du sang sur sa joue et comprit qu'elle s'était blessée. Sesshômaru avait dû le sentir. Alors pourquoi n'allait-il pas l'aider ?

Hoshiko ne courut pas après eux, elle s'appuya sur Ah-Un qui semblait être le seul à s'intéresser à elle et à la soutenir. Il lui donna un gentil coup de tête. Elle se força à sourire et lui gratta la tête la plus proche. Elle essuya ses larmes avec sa manche, ainsi que le sang. Elle resterait avec Ah-Un, tant pis si Sesshômaru et elle s'affaiblissaient. Pour le moment, elle avait la tête qui tournait et sentait le malaise tout proche. Elle s'assit contre Ah-Un qui s'était allongé, et mit la tête entre ses genoux, se forçant à respirer par la bouche puisque l'odeur du sang lui donnait la nausée. Elle perdit finalement connaissance, et ne chercha même pas à se battre. Après tout... Sesshômaru n'en avait rien à faire. _Ça devait arriver... hein... stupide Youkai..._

Sesshômaru s'arrêta de marcher, sentant la faiblesse le submerger. Jaken se cogna contre sa jambe et tomba en arrière pour ensuite se redresser et se frotter le crâne. Sesshômaru se retourna un peu, regardant derrière. Hoshiko n'avait pas suivit, il le savait. Mais puisque dans sa demeure, elle n'avait rien à craindre, il avait estimé que ce n'était pas un problème. Alors pourquoi le lien semblait-il extrêmement faible ? Il n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir, son corps bougea de lui-même. Il retourna sur ses pas et trouva Hoshiko inconsciente, près de Ah-Un. _Je ne peux pas m'éloigner d'elle... c'est ça ?_ Il s'agenouilla et la souleva dans ses bras. Il passa la main sur son front et constata qu'elle était bouillante. Il se dirigea donc vers sa chambre pour l'y allonger dans son lit, passant par de multiples couloirs. Il laissa les autres Youkais de basse condition s'occuper d'elle et se dirigea vers l'armurerie. Peut-être y trouverait-il ce dont il avait besoin...

[…]

Hoshiko se réveilla quelques heures plus tard et ne put se redresser. La tête lui tournait et elle avait encore de la fièvre. Ce qui la frappa, c'était le fait qu'elle était allongée dans futon moelleux. _Qui m'a amené ici ?_ Était-ce ce stupide Youkai qui l'avait ramenée ici ? _Non... c'est impossible..._ La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer une femme qui devait être un Youkai sans doute. Cette dernière lui avait apporte des fruits. _Elle pense que je suis humaine..._ Elle posa la corbeille de fruit sur la table de nuit avant de s'en aller, sans un mot. _Les Youkais sont ils tous aussi peu aimables ?_ Elle regarda la corbeille de fruit avec un peu de dégoût. Elle qui pourtant raffolait de pommes auparavant, voilà que la vue de ce fruit lui répugnait. Elle n'avait vraiment pas tiré le bon numéro en venant dans ce monde. Finalement elle aurait préféré rester dans son monde ! _Je n'appartient pas à celui-ci ! Je veux partir !_ Une larme roula sur sa joue.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit une voix. La voix qui avait toujours été présente depuis son enfance. « _Tu appartiens à ce monde... _». Elle secoua la tête, les larmes dévalant ses joues de plus belle. « _Tu le sais... sois forte... _». Elle n'avait plus envie d'être forte. Plus envie de se battre. Si Sesshômaru ne se battait plus à ses côtés, à quoi cela servait-il qu'elle soit ici ? C'était complètement sans intérêt. La voix ne se manifesta plus, la laissant ruminer et pleurer.

[…]

Dans l'armurerie, Sesshômaru avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Un vêtement renforcé qui protégerait la jeune fille beaucoup plus que les tenues que les humains lui avaient données. Il avait également trouvé un Nunchaku mais il se demanda si l'aura démoniaque de cette arme ne l'empêcherait pas de le manier. _Après tout... elle est l'inverse de ce que je suis..._ Il était tellement perdue dans ses réflexions qui fut surpris de voir un halo pâle se former dans la pièce. Le halo se dissipa bien vite pour laisser apparaître un homme au visage fin et harmonieux avec de longs cheveux blonds ondulés. Il était tout habillé de blanc et le regardait avec ses yeux bleus d'un air accusateur et courroucé.

- Comment peux-tu traiter ma fille de cette façon ? fit-il plein de colère.

- Si je m'approche trop d'elle, je finirais par devenir faible ! rétorqua Sesshômaru.

- Tu n'as pas l'étoffe de ton père, décidément. Elle était mieux lotie du temps où elles servait ton père, tu ne la mérites pas !

- Du temps où quoi ? reprit Sesshômaru, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

- Elle servait ton père, peu avant qu'il ne rencontre la mère de ton frère. Comme il ne pouvait plus être lié à elle, je l'ai envoyé dans le monde de la jeune miko, lui effaçant la mémoire et la privant de ses pouvoirs et capacités.

- Alors pourquoi l'avoir fait revenir ? demanda Sesshômaru, songeant que cela aurait été mieux pour tout le monde qu'elle demeure là-bas.

- Parce que ton père et moi avons passé un accord. Hoshiko devait te revenir au moment où tu serais prêt. Mais apparemment, tu ne l'ais toujours pas, asséna-t-il.

Cela fit l'effet à Sesshômaru d'une gifle assimilée par une main bouillante. Avait-il été si horrible que ça avec Hoshiko ? Il regarda un moment l'homme qui lui faisait face et qui le regardait toujours avec des yeux sévères. Ces mêmes yeux qu'avait Hoshiko lorsqu'elle n'était pas contente. De magnifiques ailes blanches sortaient des omoplates de son visiteur.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir voulu qu'elle se lie à moi ?

- Parce que tu es un puissant Youkai et que Inutaisho et moi pensions que tu aurais la grandeur d'âme et d'esprit suffisante pour savoir apprécier ce cadeau et savoir comment faire en sorte d'utiliser cet avantage pour une cause juste. Mais tu n'es pas à la hauteur...

Sesshômaru resta muet. Que pouvait-il répondre à tout cela ? Il n'était peut-être pas à la hauteur. Puis, il se ressaisit. Comment cet homme osait-il le rabaisser de la sorte. Il était puissant et redoutable. Il n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. L'expression de son interlocuteur changea à ce moment et il y vit de la satisfaction. Comme s'il avait sentit le changement de comportement de Sesshômaru et en avait été ravi. _Ça n'a aucun sens..._

- Sesshômaru, je peux briser votre lien et sceller de nouveau la mémoire de ma fille pour la renvoyer dans l'autre dimension. Mais seras-tu capable de te passer de cette puissance qu'elle te prodigue ? Si tu peux me prouver que j'ai fais le bon choix en te la ramenant, je te la laisserais...

Sesshômaru réfléchit. Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas mieux pour elle de partir ? Il pensa alors à tous ce qu'il pourrait faire après. Il n'aurait plus à se la coltiner dans les pattes, plus besoin de la supporter ni de la protéger. Seulement... non seulement il n'aurait plus cette force à laquelle il s'était habitué près d'elle, il n'aurait plus non plus ce lien qui lui prodiguait parfois du réconfort. Et... elle lui manquerait. Il ne voulait pas y croire, mais c'était pourtant vrai. _Elle me manquerait... Ce serait comme un grand vide si elle partait..._

- Sesshômaru, protège-là et n'essaye pas de t'éloigner d'elle. Cela ne ferait que vous détruire tous les deux. Plus vous serez proche, plus vous serez puissants.

- Mais elle sera ma faiblesse ! protesta-t-il.

- Parce que selon-toi l'amour est une faiblesse ? fit l'homme moqueur. C'est la preuve que tu n'es pas encore très mature. Réfléchis-bien à ce que je vais te dire. Ton père n'a jamais été aussi puissant que le jour où il a rencontre la mère d'Inuyasha.

Sur ces mots, le halo l'enveloppa et il disparut. Sesshômaru demeura seul dans la pièce maintenant si sombre. Que signifiait cette dernière phrase ? Que voulait-il lui faire comprendre ? Cependant, maintenant, il savait qu'il ne devait plus tenter de s'éloigner d'elle. Il avait compris, il ne le referait plus. Même si cela incluait qu'elle deviendrait sa plus grande faiblesse. Il se devait à présent de l'accepter. _« Ton père n'a jamais été aussi puissant que le jour où il a rencontre la mère d'Inuyasha. »_ C'était pure hérésie ! La plus grande idiotie qu'il n'ai jamais entendu. Mais au moins en connaissait-il plus sur Hoshiko. C'était une bonne chose tout de même. Il laissa ce qu'il avait trouvé pour elle à sa place et se décida à retourner dans sa chambre. Il l'amènerait ici quand elle se sentirait mieux.

Quand il entra dans la chambre, il remarqua tout de suite les sillons qu'avaient laissés les larmes sur les joues de la jeune fille. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il avait été injuste. Il l'avait fait tant souffrir. Jamais il ne lui ferait d'excuse ni admettrait son erreur, mais il était déterminé à ne plus la reproduire. Ni celle-ci ni les autres. Il caressa sa joue avant de poser sa main sur son front et constater que le fièvre baissait. Était-ce grâce à sa présence et le fait qu'il avait renoncé à s'éloigner d'elle ? Le lien semblait se renforcer, devenir plus fort. Puis, il constata qu'elle manquait de force et d'énergie et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se redressa ensuite pour la voir ouvrir les yeux. Elle le regarda avec les yeux d'une enfant qui se sent relevée, comme si elle avait été abandonnée et que de nouveau, elle était à sa place, chez elle. _A quel point l'ai-je fais souffrir..._

- Dors, fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire avant de se lever et de sortir de la chambre.

Hoshiko ne lui en teint pas grief. Elle se sentait heureuse du fait qu'il soit redevenu comme avant et qu'il lui accorde un peu d'attention. Elle finit néanmoins par s'endormir, même si tout était en désordre dans sa tête. Plus tard, quand elle se réveilla de nouveau, elle remarqua une tenue posée un peu plus loin. Elle se leva et détailla les vêtements. Apparemment, Sesshômaru voulait qu'elle les porte, alors pourquoi ne pas le faire ? Elle enleva ses propres vêtements et essaya ceux là qui lui allèrent comme un gant. _D'où connaît-il ma taille ?_ Cependant, elle ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que cela et se concentra plutôt sur le fait de trouver Sesshômaru.

A travers le lien, Sesshômaru avait compris qu'elle était réveillée. Sans plus attendre, il se dirigea vers la chambre et ouvrit doucement la porte pour la voir se vêtir. Il sentit le feu monter dans ses joues et referme aussitôt la porte sans un bruit pour s'y adosser. _Vraiment ! Quelle innocence et qu'elle inconscience! _Il reprit contenance et entra de nouveau pour la voir cette fois entièrement vêtue de la tenue qu'il lui avait déposée. Elle se tourna vers lui cette fois, l'ayant entendu entrer. Elle lui fit face, se rapprochant de lui pour attendre qu'il prenne la parole.

- On part, dépêche-toi, dit-il finalement, se morigénant intérieurement de perdre si facilement ses moyens devant elle.

- Bien, répondit-elle, prête à le suivre sans rien ajouter.

Il tourna les talons pour sortir de la chambre, suivit de la jeune fille. Il manqua de soupirer face à l'absurdité de la situation mais se fit violence. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller, surtout devant les autres travaillant dans cette demeure. _Hors de question que je perde la face devant eux !_ Il passa d'abord devant l'armurerie pour lui procurer une arme facile à manipuler et avec laquelle elle ne risquait pas de se blesser. Mais vu sa maladresse... C'était un peu trop espérer...

Une fois entrés, il se tourna vers elle qui admirait la pièce avec émerveillement, tournant sur elle-même pour tout voir. Il soupira et secoua la tête. _Exaspérante ! C'est vraiment une gamine..._ Heureusement pour lui qu'ils étaient seuls dans cette pièce, au moins personne ne le verrait perdre son contrôle des émotions. Mais c'était également un "malheureusement pour lui" car personne ne pourrait empêcher son désir de se montrer. _Mais... non je ne la désire absolument pas !_

- Hoshiko, l'appela-t-il avec sa voix aussi impassible qu'à l'accoutumé.

- Hum ? fit-elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

- Essaye ça, dit-il en lui tendant un Nunchaku.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent de surprise. L'arme étaient si parfaite. Elle l'a prit avec hésitation, comme si elle se sentait indigne ne serait-ce que de la toucher. Elle la prit cependant des mains du Youkai qui l'observa avec un regard qu'elle ne vit pas. Un regard plein de tendresse et de confusion. Sesshômaru s'en rendit sans doute compte car il se détourna d'elle pour calmer ses pulsions de tendresse et reprendre contenance. Ces derniers temps, il se laissait de plus en plus aller avec elle toute proche. Il entendit un petit sifflement d'air et comprit qu'elle testait la nouvelle arme. Il se tourna pour la regarder et fut émerveillé par la beauté sauvage et indomptable qu'il voyait. Elle semblait si... intouchable à ce moment.

Elle se stoppa au bout d'un moment, sa concentration s'effritant quelque peu du fait qu'elle sentait son regard sur elle. Elle tourna son visage vers lui et lui offrit un sourire amusé quand elle vit son trouble. Il reprit son masque d'impassible et intouchable Daiyoukai et lui tourna le dos, faisant comme s'il cherchait autre chose tandis qu'elle continuait de le regarder avec son sourire de plus en plus enjoué. _Le grand Sesshômaru serait-il gêné ? Comme c'est mignon !_ Elle se déplaça ensuite dans la pièce pour observer les différentes armes entreposées. Elle tomba bien vite sur une épée ancrée dans le sol et se tourna vers Sesshômaru, l'air perplexe. _L'Excalibure de cette ère ?_

- Cette épée s'appelle _Mistborn_, dit-il sans se retourner. Elle fut forgée à partir d'une griffe de mon père, expliqua-t-il.

- Elle est à toi ? s'enquit-elle.

- Non, j'ai Bakusaiga, elle me suffit, répondit-il impassible.

- Alors... c'était celle de ton père ? demanda-t-elle en songeant que peut-être c'était un peu trop demander à Sesshômaru que de lui parler de son père.

- Non... j'ignore pour qui il l'a faite forger. Toujours est-il que ce n'est ni pour moi ni pour Inuyasha.

- Il ne l'aurait pas fait sans raison, marmonna-t-elle.

- Essaye de la tirer, fit-il sarcastique.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux de défi. Il attendait, ses yeux la scrutant pour savoir si elle aurait le cran ne serait-ce que d'approcher l'épée. Elle ne se déroba pas à son regard, gardant ses mêmes yeux brillants d'une lueur qu'il connaissait bien. Sachant très bien qu'il ne ferait jamais rien pour lui faire mal, elle le narguait ouvertement. Il n'appréciait pas ça, mais il ne dit rien, attendant simplement qu'elle se défile. Mais il fut bien surpris, une nouvelle fois.

- Tu t'attends peut-être à ce que je me défile ? brisa-t-elle le silence avant de se retourner vers l'épée et de s'en approcher sans aucune hésitation.

Sesshômaru la laissa faire, attendant juste ce qui allait suivre. Si ses déductions étaient bonnes, un sceau devrait l'empêcher d'approcher trop près et de la tirer hors de son socle. Il croisa les bras, attendant. Mais aucun sceau ne l'empêcha de venir poser la main sur la garde de l'épée. Il cacha sa stupéfaction mais ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, perplexe. _Pourquoi le sceau ne s'est pas manifesté ?_ Il la détailla sans un mot, sans un geste tandis qu'elle prenait une longue inspiration avant de commencer à tirer. L'épée ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Un sourire se dessina alors sur les lèvres de Sesshômaru. Le sceau ne s'était peut-être pas manifesté, mais elle n'avait pas non plus été capable de tirer cette épée.

- Si j'arrive à la sortir de son socle, qu'est-ce que je gagne ? s'enquit-elle, le sortant de ses pensées et effaçant son sourire.

- Tu ne pourras pas l'en sortir, fit-il automatiquement.

- A oui ? fit-elle avec un sourire enjoué.

Elle regarda encore une fois l'épée et ferma les yeux avant de tirer doucement dessus. L'épée commença à bouger sous les yeux de Sesshômaru. Il ne pu s'empêcher d'être surpris et décroisa les bras. « _Elle servait ton père peu avant qu'il ne rencontre la mère de ton frère »_. Cette phrase fit alors tilt dans son esprit. _Il l'a faite forger pour elle ! Parce qu'il savait qu'elle serait un jour à mes côtés !_ L'épée sortie du socle, elle se tourna vers lui, la brandissant fièrement comme pour lui prouver qu'elle avait gagné un pari.

- Alors ? fit-elle toute fière.

- Quoi ? répondit-il impassible.

- Eh bien, je gagne quoi ? s'enquit-elle.

- Rien, si ce n'est celui de la garder, fit-il en lui tournant le dos pour sortir de la pièce, sans plus de manière.

- Hey ! Sesshômaru ! Mais attends-moi espèce d'imbécile de Youkai ! s'écria-t-elle en lui courant après, l'épée rangée dans un fourreau et attachée à sa ceinture.

Les autres Youkais présents n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Leur grand seigneur se laissait insulter par une gamine qui n'était même pas de sa condition ? Comment se pouvait-il qu'il ne la tue pas sur le champ ? Au lieu de cela, le Youkai levait les yeux au ciel et continuait de marcher, la jeune fille sur ses talons. Ils arrivèrent enfin au lieu où se trouvait Ah-Un et Jaken, prêts à partir. Jaken remarqua tout de suite la nouvelle proximité de son maître et de la jeune fille et ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi. Mais il ne se permis aucun commentaire.

Sesshômaru, avant qu'ils ne partent, se tourna vers la jeune fille et se demanda si c'était bien une bonne chose que de lui laisser cette épée. Maladroite comme elle était, elle risquait de se blesser. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Après tout, si son père avait forgé pour elle cette épée, il devait y avoir une raison. Mais laquelle ? Il observa la jeune fille gratter affectueusement les deux têtes d'Ah-Un qui semblait heureux et se laissait aller. Elle riait un peu avec Jaken également. _Mais qu'a-t-elle de si particulier pour réussir à me changer ?_

- On part, lança-t-il alors sans se soucier de les regarder ou non.

Hoshiko lui jeta un coup d'œil et s'apprêta à monter sur Ah-Un. Sesshômaru ne put s'empêcher de la regarder. Puis, jugeant qu'elle était bien installée, il s'envola, suivit d'Ah-Un, Jaken accroché à sa fourrure. Maintenant, il leur fallait trouver leur ennemis afin d'être tranquilles pour de bon. Cette tâche allait sans doute leur prendre beaucoup de temps. Mais il n'abandonnerait pas. Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon. Plus il laissait du temps à son ennemis, plus celui-ci risquait de lui enlever Hoshiko. Et maintenant qu'il avait commencé à accepter le fait qu'il ne pouvait s'en séparer, il ne pouvait se permettre de se la faire arracher par son ennemi. _Jamais !_

0o0

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plus.

Je posterais le chapitre 9 dés qu'il sera écrit ce qui mettra sans doute un certain temps.

Soyez juste patients. =)


	9. L'enlèvement

Chapitre 9

L'enlèvement

0o0

Le village était calme. Kagome emballait quelques affaires, histoire de faire un peu de rangement. Elle était également un peu inquiète. Comment allait Hoshiko ? Est-ce qu'elle et Sesshômaru étaient devenus plus proches ? La protégeait-il bien ? Des bras l'enlacèrent et elle se laissa aller en arrière, contre un torse bien musclé.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter ainsi, je suis sûr qu'elle va bien, fit-il doucement.

- Mais moi je ne sais pas... souffla Kagome.

- Ce n'est pas bon pour toi de t'inquiéter en ce moment, la morigéna-t-il en caressant son ventre bien rond. Tu es pratiquement à terme...

- Je sais mais... Hoshiko est comme une petite sœur et je sais qu'elle est étourdie et complètement irréfléchie.

- Sesshômaru n'est pas irréfléchi, lui. Il saura la brider un peu, sourit Inuyasha en imaginant son frère dans l'embarras.

- Je l'espère, murmura-t-elle. Ita ! s'écria-t-elle d'un coup. Tu l'as senti ? s'enquit-elle.

- Hum... un coup de pied, fit Inuyasha en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Elle ferma les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle était heureuse malgré tout. Elle formait sa propre famille avec Inuyasha. Leur enfant naîtrait très bientôt. C'est pour cela qu'il ne s'éloignait pas d'elle. Le bébé pouvait arriver à n'importe quel moment et il ne voulait pas qu'elle se retrouve seule. Il voulait être présent, lui donner une main à laquelle s'accrocher, une épaule solide sur laquelle s'appuyer et un amour infini dans lequel se plonger.

La nuit arriva bien vite et la fatigue avec. Il la porta alors jusqu'au futon où il l'allongea doucement afin qu'elle puisse dormir. Elle lui caressa gentiment la joue et l'attira à elle, ses lèvres réclament un baiser qu'il ne lui refusa certes pas. Puis, il s'allongea à côté d'elle, remontant le couvertures sur eux comme chaque nuit. Et comme chaque nuit, il passa ses bras autour d'elle pour l'attirer contre lui.

[…]

- Rin, tu devrais dormir, l'interpella la vieille miko.

- Kaede-sama, s'écria la petite. Tu crois que Sesshômaru-sama et Grande Sœur finiront par se marier ?

- Hum... réfléchit Kaede. C'est probable, mais pas avant un bon moment, répondit-elle.

- Pourquoi ? demanda la petite, déçue.

- Parce que Sesshômaru est timide, plaisanta la vieille miko.

- Et grande sœur ?

- Hoshiko est réservée et très maladroite, mais elle ne cache pas ses sentiments, ce n'est pas d'elle que vient le problème, sourit la vieille miko. Il faut laisser le temps à Sesshômaru de comprendre les sentiments et de les laisser s'exprimer, expliqua la vieille miko bien qu'elle fut consciente que Rin ne comprendrait pas tout.

- Huh, acquiesça Rin. On peut les aider ?

- Quand ils reviendront, peut-être, répondit Kaede qui n'avait pas songé à cette possibilité mais la trouva intéressante – c'est pourquoi elle se promit d'y réfléchir. Aller, va dormir maintenant.

- Huh ! fit la petite avant d'aller se coucher et de s'endormir.

Kaede regarda un moment le ciel et pria pour que la jeune fille qui était avec Sesshômaru ne se laisse pas abattre par un Sesshômaru constamment distant. Cela allait être dur. Elle espérait seulement que les sentiments de la jeune fille finissent par atteindre le cœur de ce Youkai qu'elle commençait à changer. Et un jour, oui un jour, ils célébreraient un mariage hors du commun. Celui d'un Youkai, et d'une Tenshi. Exactes opposés, mais pourtant liés par quelque chose de plus fort que tout. L'amour.

[…]

- Ah ! soupira Hoshiko. Que ça fait du bien de se dégourdir les jambes !

- La ferme, marmonna Sesshômaru. Tu es trop bruyante.

- Oh... Sesshômaru est de mauvaise humeur ? fit-elle un peu mesquine. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-elle, joueuse, en lui touchant la joue du bout du doigt à plusieurs reprises.

- Ça suffit ! fit-il en bloquant sa main de la sienne.

Ce fut comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique. Assis à côté d'elle, sa main refermée sur la sienne, son visage penché sur le sien. Il détourna la tête et lâcha sa main. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller. Ils étaient en pleine nature et ils devaient être prudent. Leurs ennemis pouvaient les retrouver facilement et tant qu'ils ne seraient pas morts, il ne devait pas baisser sa garde. Surtout avec cette gamine inconsciente. Il fallait qu'il trouva un moyen pour qu'elle sache se défendre un peu mieux. Son regard dériva sur l'épée qu'elle portait et il sut ce qu'il devait faire.

- Lève-toi, ordonna-t-il.

- Huh ? fit-elle perplexe.

- Lève-toi !

Elle soupira mais s'exécuta tout de même. Il se leva également et lui fit face. Il prit son épée et attendit qu'elle prenne la sienne. Cependant, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait faire. Elle attendait bien sagement tout en se demandant pourquoi il avait dégainé. Il lui jeta un regard exaspéré.

- Sors ton épée !

- Huh ? Pourquoi ?

- Tu penses savoir t'en servir sans entraînement ? demanda-t-il sarcastique.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux furibonds. _Un petit chat sauvage !_ Il la regarda dégainer lentement en pensant que déjà, elle ne s'était pas blessée. C'était donc une bonne chose et elle n'était pas si maladroite que...

- Ita ! s'écria-t-elle.

Sesshômaru ferma les yeux d'exaspération. Il avait pensé trop vite. Hoshiko s'était coupé en sortant l'épée de son fourreau. Une petite entaille sur l'index. Il soupira et rengaina son épée se disant que, décidément, elle était trop maladroite pour se servir d'une arme tranchante. Elle risquait plus de se faire mal plutôt que de blesser l'ennemi. Il prit son épée, qui lui brûla évidemment la paume, le sceau voulant évidemment l'empêcher de s'en servir, et la planta dans le sole pour examiner la coupure de la jeune fille. Cette dernière ne bougea pas, figée suite au contact de leurs de peaux. Il éleva un peu sa main et l'amena à ses lèvres pour en lécher le sang qui coulait de sa blessure. Ce contact là lui donna des frissons. Pas des frissons de peur, autre chose, c'était étrange. Elle ferma les yeux tandis qu'il continuait jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de sang et que la coupure commence à cicatriser. Puis, il lui tourna le dos pour s'éloigner un peu.

- Heh ? C'est toi qui as fait ça ? s'enquit-elle.

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? fit-il d'un air blasé. Franchement.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Sesshômaru se figea. Pourquoi le remerciait-elle. Il se tourna vers elle pour regarder son expression Elle semblait touchée, heureuse, les yeux fermés et son doigt près de ses lèvres étirées par un doux sourire. Son cœur fit un bond et il crut plus sage de se retourner pour ne plus la regarder. _Quel idiot je fais à être esclave de mes pulsions..._

Un bruit se fit entendre et Hoshiko sursauta et se réfugia contre Sesshômaru, s'accrochant à lui et se blottissant contre son torse. Il ne fit rien pour se défaire de son étreinte et resta plutôt focalisé sur les bruits qui lui parvenaient. Quelle ne fut pas son soulagement quand il s'aperçut que ce n'était que Jaken qui était partit se promener. Cependant, Hoshiko ne se détacha pas immédiatement de lui, savourant cette proximité si rare. Le Youkai, ne sachant trop que faire, se contenta de rester immobile. Puis, au bout d'un moment, il se défit de son étreinte et s'éloigna pour vérifier les alentours.

- Sesshômaru... sans cœur... marmonna-t-elle en s'asseyant près du feu.

- Sesshômaru-sama est peut-être trop timide, avança Jaken qui fut récompensé par Sesshômaru d'un joli coup de pieds, l'envoyant valser au loin.

Hoshiko ne put s'empêcher d'en rire. Son rire redoubla encore lorsqu'elle vit l'expression de Sesshômaru qui était légèrement gêné, ses joues un peu rosies. _Comme s'est mignon. Le gros dur au cœur tendre !_ Elle continua de le fixer sans crainte. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et fronça les sourcils. Elle se contenta de lui sourire avec indulgence. Après tout, il n'y pouvait rien s'il n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer clairement.

- Je me demande comment va Rin, soupira la jeune fille.

- Rin doit sûrement être en pleine forme, Hoshiko-sama ! s'exclama Jaken.

- Je sais mais... je m'inquiète, murmura-t-elle. Cette enfant est si gentille. J'ai du mal à croire que Sesshômaru y soit pour quelque chose !

Le Daiyoukai se figea. Rêvait-il ou lui envoyait-elle vraiment des pics aussi sournoisement ? Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle eut du mal à ne pas laisser échapper un éclat de rire, mais elle se contint. Jaken, lui, ne saisissait pas trop l'ampleur de la chose. Le Daiyoukai continua de la fixer, attendant qu'elle baisse les yeux en signe d'abandon et d'excuse, mais rien n'y fit. Elle restait droite et fière.

- Comment est-il possible que Sesshômaru ait-eu la bonté d'âme de sauver Rin et de s'occuper d'elle, Jaken ? s'enquit-elle sans même se soucier de l'intéressé justement présent et la fixant d'un air avertissant.

- Sesshômaru-sama est...

- Jaken ! l'interrompit Sesshômaru, perdant patience.

Le pauvre Jaken en eut le souffle coupé et une grande frayeur. Il s'éloigna bien vite, laissant la jeune fille et son maître face à face. _Elle est exubérante !_ Il continuait de la détailler, se demandant qu'elle était la meilleure chose à faire. A vrai dire, une bonne frayeur ne lui ferait pas de mal, cela lui serait même amplement salutaire ! Seulement, il ne parvenait pas à faire un geste offensif envers elle. C'était tout de même un comble ! Elle, elle arrivait à le gifler, et lui n'arrivait même pas à faire de même. _Quelle injustice !_

- Reprends ton épée et concentres-toi cette fois, ne sois pas maladroite ! fit-il bras croisé, face à elle.

- Non, je préfères me servir de mon Nunchaku ! protesta-t-elle.

- Un Nunchaku est moins efficace qu'une épée, surtout sur un Youkai ! Tu devras apprendre à t'en servir.

- A quoi bon puisqu'avant que j'ai le temps de dégainer tu te seras occupé du cas de mon adversaire ! marmonna-t-elle.

Sesshômaru pensa à ce moment qu'elle n'avait pas tord sur le coup. Il était plus rapide qu'elle et plus robuste. _Cependant, je me sentirais plus tranquille si elle savait se débrouiller seule..._ Il se plaça derrière elle et posa ses mains sur les siennes, les guidant pour lui montrer les mouvements qu'il fallait faire. Il lui fit d'abord dégainer l'épée et imprima un mouvement à son poignet pour faire un arc de cercle. Étrangement, elle s'était laissée faire sans le moindre marmonnement ou mécontentement. Elle se tenait droite, un peu trop tendu pour paraître sûre d'elle et il sentait le corps de la jeune fille se réchauffer à son touché.

- Détends-toi, lui souffla-t-il, la faisant frissonner quand elle sentit son souffle dans ses cheveux.

- Facile à dire... bougonna-t-elle.

Sesshômaru fut un peu amusé de cette rebuffade. Il lui faisait de l'effet, il le voyait bien. Cependant, il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas tranquille lui-même. Il sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Et ce n'était pas sans avoir de rapport avec le fait qu'il était trop proche d'elle. Trop proche de son corps. Trop proche de sa peau douce et opaline. Il s'écarta alors, la surprenant si bien que le poids de son épée lorsqu'il lâcha son poignet fut trop lourd pour elle. Le bout de l'épée toucha le sol et elle lança un regard surpris à Sesshômaru.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit-elle.

- Rien, entraînes-toi seule, fit-il en s'éloignant.

- L'épée est trop lourde ! Sesshômaru ! l'appela-t-elle sans qu'il ne se retourne une seule fois ni ne lui prête attention. Stupide Youkai ! jura-t-elle entre ses dents.

Sesshômaru entendit et se figea. Elle venait encore de l'insulter ! Mais qu'elle gamine irrespectueuse et emportée. Avait-elle le sang si chaud qu'il ne faisait qu'un tour chaque fois qu'elle n'étais pas satisfaite ? Il alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin, le dos contre le tronc d'un arbre pour garder la jeune fille à l'œil. Il la vit batailler pour lever l'épée. Elle y parvint maladroitement, tenant la garde à deux mains. L'épée était-elle vraiment trop lourde pour elle ou n'était-elle pas assez concentrée ? Cette question rendit Sesshômaru songeur. Si c'était l'épée qui était trop lourde, il faudrait qu'il l'entraîne un peu afin que ses bras sois plus puissants. Mais si c'était le manque de concentration... que pouvait-il faire ? A la réflexion... pas grand chose. Il allait falloir qu'elle apprenne à se focaliser.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hoshiko en eut marre de soulever l'épée. Elle était trop lourde pour ses bras et elle ne pouvait la manier adroitement. Elle la rengaina, mais, distraite, elle se coupa une nouvelle fois. Elle jura et marmonna quelques paroles peu mémorables. Elle porta son doigt à ses lèvres pour en lécher la blessure. Elle finit pas ignorer et la douleur, et le sang qui coulait de la blessure, pour prendre son Nunchaku et s'entraîner avec.

Au loin, Sesshômaru sentit l'odeur du sang et soupira. Il se dirigea vers la jeune fille qui continuait de s'entraîner avec son arme favorite. Il dut se baisser plusieurs fois et esquiver à plusieurs reprises l'arme que la jeune fille maniait avec fluidité, rapidité et précision. Cette arme lui convenait mieux, car plus légère. Il attrapa le poignet de la jeune fille, la stoppant dans son enchaînement et la surprenant. Elle avait presque perdu contact avec la réalité. Elle tourna les yeux vers lui, affichant clairement sa surprise.

- Quoi ? s'enquit-elle.

- Tu t'es blessée ? demanda-t-il bien qu'il connaissait la réponse.

- Avec l'épée, acquiesça-t-elle de mauvaise grâce.

- Fais voir, soupira-t-il.

- C'est bon, je vais bien ! s'écria-t-elle en échappant à son emprise et en s'éloignant de lui.

Bien qu'il fut surpris de sa réaction, il garda son masque d'impassibilité. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas qu'il la touche à présent ? Elle semblait à ce moment si distante, si lointaine, intouchable. Comme un animal blessé ou enfermé dans une cage. Que justifiait ce changement si soudain de comportement ? Sesshômaru sentit soudain. Une odeur venait d'elle, différente de la sienne. C'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait changer d'odeur... alors comment... ? Il comprit alors. Il comprit trop tard. Un Shuriken se logea dans son épaule. Et Hoshiko s'évanouit pour tomber dans les bras du Youkai aux feuilles mortes. Sesshômaru arracha l'objet de son épaule et serra les dents. Le Youkai sourit d'un air de vainqueur.

- Tu ne pourras rien faire. Ce Shuriken est enduit d'une substance paralysante. Tu finiras par t'endormir, lentement. Fais de beaux rêves ! fit-il sardonique avant de s'éloigner à grandes enjambées, sa prisonnière sur son épaule.

Jaken se réveilla un peu plus tard et se massa le crâne. Quelqu'un l'avait assommé un peu plus tôt et il n'avait rien pu faire. Il remarqua un peu plus loin Sesshômaru, adossé à un arbre, l'épaule en sang et de la sueur sur sa peau. Il tentait en vain de lutter contre le poison mais il sentait ses forces s'affaiblir. Il était assez informé pour savoir que cela ne venait que d'une chose : La distance le séparant de Hoshiko. Cela rendait la lutte encore plus difficile. Il crispa sa main sur son épaule, plantant ses griffes dans cette dernière, accentuant la douleur que lui occasionnait sa blessure. Au moins, cela le tenait un peu éveillé.

- Sesshômaru-sama ! s'écria Jaken, inquiet.

- Jaken... retrouve Hoshiko. Je te rejoindrai plus tard... fit Sesshômaru avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

- Sesshômaru-sama ! cria Jaken à multiple reprise, l'inquiétude ayant raison de lui.

Il savait qu'il devait obéir à l'ordre du Daiyoukai. Mais il ne pouvait le laisser ainsi. Il alla chercher de l'eau dans une écuelle et revint vers Sesshômaru pour éponger la sueur sur son front et son cou. Cela ferait baisser la fièvre du Youkai. Cependant, Jaken ne comprenait pas comment son maître avait pu se faire avoir de la sorte. Comment était-ce possible ? Était-ce à cause de Hoshiko ? Cette dernière était en train de s'entraîner et soudain son changement de comportement avait étonné Sesshômaru. _Est-ce cela qui l'a rendu moins attentif ?_

[…]

De son côté, Hoshiko restait inconsciente. Elle n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour ouvrir les yeux ni pour sortir de ce sommeil profond. Elle était trop loin de Sesshômaru. Le Youkai, malgré tout son savoir, ne parvenait pas à l'éveiller. La jeune fille restait inconsciente, il ne savait même pas si elle pouvait entendre quoi que ce soit. Ce fut sans doute la raison pour laquelle il fut si imprudent.

- Es-tu sûr que le poison marchera ? s'enquit-il à l'intention du lanceur de Shuriken.

- Affirmatif, le poison commence par le paralyser, ensuite il le plonge dans un sommeil qui dure quelques heures. Puis, quand il se réveillera, il se croira normal, mais le poison va l'affaiblir peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'il est raison de lui, expliqua l'homme.

_Non ! Sesshômaru ! Bats-toi, résiste !_ Elle était désespérée et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle restait incapable du moindre mouvement. Elle ne pouvait qu'écouter. Seulement, elle sentit tout de même une larme couler de son œil gauche. Elle pria pour qu'ils ne remarquent rien. Sinon, ils risqueraient de comprendre qu'elle pouvait les entendre et ne parleraient plus devant elle. Heureusement pour elle, ils étaient bien trop occuper à se réjouir du sort qui attendait leur ennemi le plus dangereux pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. _Sesshômaru... _Elle sentait le lien trop faible à son goût. Était-il déjà plongé dans l'inconscience ? _STUPIDE YOUKAI ! BATS-TOI ! IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE TU ME LAISSES SEULE !_

[…]

Sesshômaru ouvrit soudain les yeux, ayant sentit quelque chose. Il avait entendu une voix. La voix de Hoshiko qui lui hurlait dessus. Il regarda autour de lui et vit Jaken, occupé à changer l'eau de l'écuelle pour revenir vers lui avec de l'eau fraîche. Jaken en lâcha l'écuelle lorsqu'il vit que son maître était de nouveau conscient.

- Sessh... Sesshômaru-sama ! s'écria-t-il. Vous êtes revenu à vous ! fit-il heureux.

- Où est Hoshiko ? s'enquit le Youkai.

- Heh ? Hoshiko-sama ? fit Jaken. Elle a été enlevé !

- Je t'ai dit d'aller à leur poursuite ! dit Sesshômaru en se forçant à se lever, mécontant que Jaken est perdu son temps pour rien.

- Mais... Sesshômaru-sama... je ne pouvais vous laisser comme ça...

- Je n'ai rien, ce n'est qu'une petite plaie de rien du tout ! En route, ordonna-t-il en se mettant à renifler l'air pour découvrir la trace des Kidnappeurs.

Une fois qu'il l'eut repéré, il s'élança, courant comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. _Je me sens bien... ce devait être un moment de faiblesse, rien de grave. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter..._ Il continua de courir, suivant la piste. Avec un peu de chance, il les rattraperait à la tomber de la nuit. Il n'avait pas dormit trop longtemps, une nuit tout au plus. Si seulement Jaken n'avait pas perdu son temps à veiller sur lui au lieu de partir à leur poursuite. Cela lui aurait fait gagner du temps. Maintenant, sa colère était trop grande pour que ces kidnappeurs s'en sortent en vie. Ils allaient payer pour tout ça. Ils allaient payer pour avoir enlevé sa précieuse. Sa Hoshiko. _Attendez un peu pour voir..._

[…]

Kaede cueillait des plantes médicinales avec Kagome. Cette dernière risquait d'accoucher à tout moment, c'est pourquoi la vieille miko ne la laissait jamais seule. Elle restait tout le temps près d'elle. Kagome se figea soudain. Kaede crut à une contraction mais le visage de Kagome ne reflétait aucune douleur. Seulement de la frayeur.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Kaede.

- Un mauvais pressentiment... murmura Kagome.

- Huh ?

- Quelque chose est arrivé, j'en suis sûre, souffla Kagome.

- Calmes-toi Kagome, tu risques de...

- Oww ! Hum... gémit-elle en posant ses mains sur son ventre.

- Le travail commence, comprit Kaede. Allons, il faut retourner au village au plus vite, déclara Kaede.

- Oww ! Kaede... Je... je ne peux pas marcher... gémit-elle.

Kaede aperçut Inuyasha au loin. Elle l'appela, mettant ses mains en porte voix. Ce dernier accourut sans hésitation vers elles et se stoppa inquiet en voyant le visage de Kagome exprimant la douleur. Il tourna son regard inquiet vers Kaede qui se dirigea vers Kagome et posa sa main sur le ventre de la jeune miko.

- Le travail a commencé, annonça-t-elle à Inuyasha. Il faut la ramener au village, vite.

Inuyasha souleva alors sa femme dans ses bras et se précipita vers le village, essayant de rendre sa démarche plus confortable pour la jeune femme. Arrivé au village, il se dirigea chez eux pour allonger Kagome sur le futon. Il la regarda, inquiet. Il posa sa main sur le front de son amante pour vérifier si elle ne commençait pas à avoir de la fièvre. Sa température semblait normale. La vieille miko arriva finalement et se plaça à côté de Kagome.

- Kagome... respire lentement, calmes-toi, fit la vieille miko.

- Kagome, je suis là, souffla Inuyasha, prenant sa main dans la sienne.

Instinctivement, la future mère serra sa main avec force quand arriva la contraction suivante. Inuyasha grimaça, constatant que la jeune femme pouvait avoir une poigne forte. Il tourna son regard vers Kaede, attendant ses instructions. La vieille miko ne semblait pas vouloir faire quoi que ce soit. Ce manque d'action énerva un peu Inuyasha mais il fit de son mieux pour rester calme.

La petite Rin entra soudain pour venir se placer aux côtés de Kaede. La gamine avait déjà assisté à de nombreux accouchements depuis que Sesshômaru l'avait laissée sous la surveillance de Kaede. Elle ne semblait pas non plus inquiète de la situation, gardant un visage serein, tout comme la vieille miko.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? s'enquit Inuyasha, sur les nerfs.

- On attend, répondit simplement Kaede.

- Quoi ? Mais...

- Kagome est en travail, mais cela peut durer un moment avant que le bébé n'arrive, répondit Kaede.

- Kagome... murmura Inuyasha en pressant légèrement sa main pour lui rappeler qu'il était avec elle.

Une nouvelle contraction arriva et Kagome ne put s'empêcher de crier et de serrer la main d'Inuyasha avec une force inouïe. Ce dernier fit une grimace de douleur qui fit même rire Rin qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Inuyasha avec une telle expression. Kaede jeta un coup d'œil à Rin avant de sourire. Cette enfant était un peu triste depuis que Hoshiko n'était plus là. La jeune fille lui manquait énormément. Mais on ne pouvait rien y faire.

- Ah... ça commence, annonça la vieille miko en se mettant devant les jambes de Kagome. Pousse Kagome, vas-y !

La miko poussa, en laissant échapper un cri de douleur. Elle ne savait pas que ça faisait si mal, un accouchement. C'était affreusement douloureux. Comment les femmes arrivaient-elles à le supporter ? « _Les femmes mettent au monde des enfants depuis la nuit des temps _» lui avait dit Kaede à plusieurs reprises. « _Cela n'est pas sans douleur, mais c'est le plus bel acte qu'une femme puisse faire. Donner la vie. _» Elle oublia alors la douleur. _C'est vrai, donner la vie. C'est merveilleux..._ C'est pourquoi, elle n'hésita pas à écouter Kaede. Elle mettrait cet enfant au monde, même si cela impliquait de souffrir encore un peu. Elle poussait quand Kaede le lui disait, respirait à d'autres moments, puis prenait une grande inspiration pour pousser de nouveau. Inuyasha lui tenait toujours la main, lui affirmant sa présence et son soutient. Elle lui en était reconnaissante.

- Oooh... un magnifique petit garçon, sourit Kaede en donnant l'enfant à Rin qui alla le laver un peu plus loin. Beau travail Kagome ! On a bientôt finit, tu peux te détendre...

- Il a des petites oreilles de chien ! C'est trop mignon ! s'exclama Rin tout en lavant le nourrisson qui pleurait à grand cris.

Kagome tourna la tête vers Inuyasha et lui sourit. Il fut d'abord surpris mais finit par lui rendre son sourire. Il se pencha pour lui donner un tendre baiser avant de lui caresser affectueusement la joue. Kaede, après en avoir finit avec l'accouchement, alla chercher une couverture qu'elle déposa sur Kagome pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. Rin arriva avec le bébé qu'elle avait envelopper dans un linge propre et qu'elle tendit ensuite à la nouvelle mère avec un sourire heureux. Kagome le prit dans ses bras et se redressa un peu à l'aide d'Inuyasha.

- Doucement Kagome, ne force pas, ton corps est fatigué et c'est bien normal, déclara Kaede.

- Il est magnifique, sourit Kagome tendit que des larmes de joies dégringolaient de ses joues.

- Il te ressemble, ajouta Inuyasha.

C'était vrai, il avait le visage de Kagome et les mêmes cheveux. Cependant, il avait les mêmes oreilles de chien que son père et quand le bébé ouvrit les yeux, le regard ambres rencontra un autre regard ambre. Le nourrisson tendit les bras vers son père qui, surpris, ne su pas ce qu'il devait faire. Kagome lui passa le bébé avec délicatesse et précaution, le déposant dans les bras de son père qui resta figé et crispé. Il avait trop peur de faire une bêtise.

- Détends-toi Inuyasha, tout va bien, rigola Kagome.

Le rire cristallin de la jeune mère eut un effet calmant sur lui et il lui répondit par un magnifique sourire, se sentant un peu plus à l'aise. Il berça le petit avec tendresse, se sentant fondre complètement devant se petit minois si mignon. Soudain, le bébé se mit à pleurer. Inuyasha se mit à paniquer, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Kagome sourit et posa sa main sur le bras d'Inuyasha pour le rassurer. Elle tendit ensuite les bras vers l'enfant qu'il lui remit sans hésiter. Puis, écartant les pans de son gi, elle en dégagea un sein pour laisser le petit téter, lui donnant ainsi son premier repas avec un sourire tendre, maternel, chaleureux. En cet instant, tout semblait parfait. Elle en avait même oublié ce mauvais pressentiment qu'elle avait eu un peu plus tôt concernant Hoshiko.

- Comment l'appellerons-nous ? s'enquit Inuyasha.

- Pourquoi pas... Akiko ? On est en automne, proposa Rin.

- Qu'en penses-tu Inuyasha ? demanda Kagome.

- Hum... Akiko... ça sonne bien, acquiesça-t-il.

Kagome sourit. Leur bonheur était complet. Certes cela avait été douloureux. Mais la douleur était un bien faible prix à payer pour avoir un enfant si beau et les rendre si heureux. Elle ne regrettait pas un seul instant d'avoir souffert. _Bienvenu dans ce monde, Akiko..._

o0o

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu.

Je ne sais quand sera posté le prochain mais je ferais de mon mieux pour qu'il le soit le plus vite possible.

En attendant, merci de l'avoir lu et j'espère que vous me laisserez vos impressions. =)


	10. La raison de vivre

Je remercie tous ceux qui me soutiennent et lisent cette histoire.

Cela me fait chaud au coeur.

C'est pourquoi je vous dédie à tous ce chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.

Bonne lecture =)

Cendre Carter

0o0

Chapitre 10

La raison de vivre

0o0

o0o

0o0

La naissance de l'enfant de Kagome et d'Inuyasha avait réjouit tout le village. Cependant, elle avait aussi fait oublier à Kagome le mauvais pressentiment qu'elle avait eu à propos de Hoshiko. Kaede, elle, après s'être réjouie, sentit qu'effectivement, Hoshiko avait des ennuis. Elle ne savait ni comment ni pourquoi, mais elle le sentait.

Pendant ce temps, Hoshiko s'affaiblissait. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle était loin de Sesshômaru et qu'elle n'avait pas été nourrie. Comment ses kidnappeurs auraient-ils pu la nourrir d'ailleurs, sans Sesshômaru ? Elle attendait l'arrivée de son Youkai. Elle l'espérait à chaque secondes de chaque minutes. Elle refusait de perdre espoir. Il viendrait à elle et l'emmènerait avec lui, loin de ses ravisseurs. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait empêcher cette peur s'insinuer dans son esprit. Le poison faisait son effet lentement, sans que Sesshômaru ne puisse s'en rendre compte. Ce poison agissait trop subtilement. _Comment faire ? Est-ce vraiment la fin ?_ Elle aurait voulu se gifler, en être capable. Non, elle ne pouvait pas baisser les bras. Sesshômaru et elle s'en sortiraient. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

- Elle ne se réveille toujours pas, soupira l'un de ses ravisseurs. Ce que ça peut être énervant à la fin !

- Ouais, ça nous sert à quoi de l'avoir si elle reste inconsciente ? renchérit un autre.

- La ferme ! Le maître la veut, c'est tout ! répondit la voix du Youkai aux feuilles mortes.

_Le maître ? C'est qui ça ?_ Elle tendit l'oreille mais ne put rien savoir de plus. Elle aurait aimé pourtant. Mais rien à faire. La discussion restait au point mort. Elle se sentait si inutile à ne rien pouvoir faire. Elle ne pouvait même pas protéger Sesshômaru. Pourtant... c'était son rôle, n'est-ce pas ? Elle faisait un bien piètre ange gardien. Au lieu de secourir, c'est elle qui devait être secourue. Sesshômaru n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Elle était une gêne pour lui, un poids qu'il lui fallait traîner. _Bon sang ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je lui pourrisse la vie ?_

- Combien de temps lui reste-t-il ? s'enquit le Youkai.

- Oh... pas plus d'une semaine, répondit le lanceur de Shuriken.

- N'oubliant pas que c'est un Daiyoukai... rappela un autre homme. Sur lui cela durera un peu plus longtemps.

- C'est juste, acquiesça le lanceur de Shuriken.

_Quoi ? Une semaine ? Non !_ Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de le contacter, le prévenir. Peut-être connaissait-il un contre poison ou peut-être Jaken en connaissait-il un. Il fallait qu'elle le prévienne. Mais comment ? Elle ne pouvait bouger, seulement écouter. Leur lien faiblissait de plus en plus à mesure que la distance grandissait. Le Youkai la tenait sur son épaule durant leur déplacement, ne souciant plus d'éventuels poursuivants. _Sesshômaru... je t'en prie..._ _Attendez... quelle est l'utilité de m'enlever et de faire mourir Sesshômaru ? C'est stupide ! A moins que... Ils ne savent pas !_ En effet, ils ignoraient totalement que sa survie dépendait de celle de Sesshômaru. Sinon, ils auraient fait leur possible pour rendre Sesshômaru hors d'état de nuire sans pour autant le tuer. Et ils l'auraient emmené aussi. _Quel pétrin !_

[…]

- Sesshômaru-sama, vous allez bien ? s'enquit Jaken, un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Sesshômaru ne répondit pas. Comment aurait-il pu lui répondre alors que son épaule lui faisait encore mal et qu'il devait serrer les dents pour contenir sa colère et sa douleur. Mais qu'aurait-il pu répondre à par mentir ? Il ne se sentait pas bien. Plus les heures passaient, plus il sentait ses forces s'amenuiser. Pourtant, il était sûr qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus de Hoshiko et gagnait du terrain. Cela n'aurait-il pas dû être le contraire ? _Étrange..._ Il porta sa main à son épaule, la compressant pour alléger sa douleur mais elle continuait à le brûler. _Ce poison pour me paralyser... aurait-il un autre effet ?_

Il décida de s'arrêter un peu pour se reposer. Chose qui inquiéta encore plus Jaken. Généralement, ils ne se seraient pas arrêtés si tôt. Il fut extrêmement surpris lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Sesshômaru s'était endormi. Ce n'était pas normal. Il réfléchit un moment et reconnut l'endroit où ils étaient. Ce n'était pas loin du village d'Inuyasha. Apparemment, les ravisseurs se dirigeaient dans la direction opposée de celle qu'eux-même avaient prix pour les traquer, au tout début de leur voyage. L'air était lourd, annonçant un orage plutôt puissant. Inuyasha ne pourrait rien sentir si les ravisseurs passaient tout près du village. _Ils avaient tout prévu..._

Jaken finit par prendre une décision. Laissant son maître avec Ah-Un, il se précipita vers le village. Cela lui prendrait deux voir trois bonnes heures s'il se dépêchait. Mais Sesshômaru ne se réveillerait pas si tôt alors... autant aller chercher le Hanyo et lui demander de l'aide. _Cela ne va pas plaire à Sesshômaru-sama..._

C'est ainsi que Jaken se mit en route, d'un pas précipité en direction du village. Il devait demander de l'aide. Sesshômaru n'était pas dans son état normal. Un Sesshômaru en pleine forme, c'est un Sesshômaru qui pourchasse ses ennemis sans fermer l'œil entre temps. Un Sesshômaru en pleine forme, c'est un Sesshômaru qui est sadique et prend plaisir à torturer Jaken. Alors non, il n'était pas dans son état normal. Il évita tout combat, ce n'était pas le moment de perdre du temps avec ce genre de choses. Il devait parer au plus pressé.

Il arriva finalement au village et tomba sur Rin qui, d'abord surprise, eut un grand sourire et prit Jaken dans ses bras. Elle tournoya avec lui toute heureuse, présumant que Sesshômaru ne devrait pas tarder à arriver si Jaken était là. C'est ce qui la rendait si joyeuse en fait. Et cela voulait également dire qu'elle reverrait Hoshiko.

- Rin, où est Inuyasha ? demanda d'une voix saccadée le nouvel arrivant.

- Huh ? Inuyasha ? Il est chez lui, répondit Rin un peu surprise. Où est Sesshômaru-sama ? Et Grande sœur ? s'enquit-elle en regardant un peu aux alentours.

- Rin, c'est important, va chercher Inuyasha ! fit Jaken, épuisé.

Rin s'exécuta, commençant à s'inquiéter un peu pour le coup. _Pourquoi Jaken-sama veut-il rencontrer Inuyasha ? Quelque chose est arrivé ?_ Elle courut jusqu'à la maison du Hanyo et entra pour y trouver Kagome en train de sourire à son enfant. Elle vit Inuyasha un peu plus loin en train de sculpter un morceau de bois, sans doute pour son fils. Elle se précipita vers lui, et à vout de souffle, lui expliqua que Jaken voulait le voir.

- Heh ? Le nabot veut me voir ? s'étonna-t-il. Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Rin en le tirant par la manche pour qu'il vienne.

Inuyasha posa le morceau de bois et rangea son couteau pour la suivre. Puisqu'il pouvait se rendre utile, il allait le faire. Depuis la naissance de son fils, Kagome l'accaparait, alors un peu d'action ne pouvait lui être que salutaire. Il arriva à l'endroit où se tenait Jaken et fut surpris de ne pas voir Sesshômaru avec lui. _Rin a dit que Jaken voulait me voir... Je n'est pas pensé au fait qu'il soit seul. Étonnant..._ Il s'arrêta devant Jaken et attendit que celui-ci lui explique la raison pour laquelle il voulait le voir.

- Sesshômaru-sama a été blessé il n'y a pas longtemps, depuis il s'affaiblit de plus en plus, Jaken ne sait plus quoi faire, déplora-t-il.

- Sesshômaru ? Blessé ? s'étonna Inuyasha. _Ça c'est bizarre !_

- Et Grande sœur ? demanda Rin.

- Elle a été enlevée, avoua Jaken. Sesshômaru-sama veut continuer de poursuivre les ravisseurs, mais il est trop affaibli...

- Où est-il ? demanda précipitamment Inuyasha.

- Je vais vous guider.

- Rin, prévient Kaede, je pars chercher Sesshômaru, déclara Inuyasha en s'abaissant pour laisser Jaken monter sur son dos et se mit à courir dans la direction qu'il lui indiquait.

Rin se précipita vers Kaede sans se poser de questions et lui expliqua toute l'affaire. La vieille miko commença à s'inquiéter. Hoshiko loin de Sesshômaru... ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Et si ce dernier était effectivement blessé, il ne pourrait pas recouvrir ses forces avec elle si loin. C'était mauvais, très mauvais. Cependant, elle essaya de ne pas montrer son inquiétude pour épargner Rin. Cette enfant avait vécu trop de choses difficiles à supporter jusqu'à maintenant, il fallait la ménager un peu.

[…]

- Jaken, explique-moi ce qui s'est passé. Comment Sesshômaru a pu être blessé ?

- Sesshômaru-sama examinait la main de Hoshiko-sama, elle s'était blessé suite à une maladresse, et il n'a pas senti les ennemis arriver. Quelqu'un a logé un Shuriken enduit d'une substance paralysante dans son épaule et il n'a put poursuivre immédiatement les kidnappeurs.

Inuyasha demeura pensif. _De quelle substance était-il enduit ?_ Il savait que son frère n'était pas n'importe quel Youkai. Il en fallait plus que ça pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire. _A moins que cette personne est une idée précise derrière la tête. Mais pourquoi prendre Hoshiko... ?_ La lumière se fit dans son esprit. La personne qui était derrière tout ça en avait après Hoshiko depuis le tout début. C'était elle qui était visée. Mais pour l'atteindre, il fallait se débrouiller pour mettre Sesshômaru sur la touche. _Mais Hoshiko ne peut pas vivre loin de lui... cela signifie que notre ennemi n'en sait pas tant que ça sur elle._

Il arriva enfin près de l'endroit où se trouvait Sesshômaru. Si Jaken avait mit trois longues heures pour trouver Inuyasha, ce dernier avait été nettement plus rapide pour retrouver Sesshômaru. Jaken descendit de son dos et remarqua que l'état de son mettre avait empiré. Il transpirait et sa peau était brûlante. Inuyasha s'approcha pour examiner d'un peu plus près la blessure. Il renifla un peu et remarqua une odeur infecte. _Non... cette substance..._ Il fixa le visage de Sesshômaru avec un air ahuri. _Il savait ce qu'il risquait en attendant trop longtemps et il a quand même continué à traquer les ravisseurs..._

- Jaken, il faut que j'amène Sesshômaru à Kaede, elle aura sûrement un remède à ce poison mortel, fit Inuyasha en soulevant Sesshômaru et en disparaissant en vitesse.

Jaken n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Inuyasha était déjà loin. Le temps pressait. Il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il se démenait pour sauver son frère. _Étrange..._ Était-ce le fait qu'il est maintenant fondé une famille avec Kagome qu'il attachait de l'importance à ses liens du sang ? Après tout, Sesshômaru restait son frère, même s'ils faisaient tout pour l'ignorer. De plus... Sesshômaru ne pouvait pas être si insensible qu'il le croyait. Sinon pourquoi aurait-il prit soin de Rin pendant tout ce temps ?

Quand il arriva au village, il se dirigea immédiatement vers l'habitation de Kaede. Il y entra et déposa son fardeau sur le futon sous les yeux à peine surpris de Kaede. Apparemment, Rin lui avait déjà expliqué la situation. Elle s'approcha alors du Daiyoukai pour examiner son épaule. Elle entreprit de lui enlever son gi afin de pouvoir mieux examiner la plaie. Elle ne pouvait rien faire si elle ne pouvait voir. Inuyasha l'aida ainsi à lui hôter son vêtement et alla le poser un peu plus loin.

- Hum... ce n'est pas très joli à voir... fit Kaede, confirmant les soupçons d'Inuyasha. Mais pourquoi est-il resté sans se soigner ?

- Il pourchassait les ravisseurs de Hoshiko, répondit Inuyasha.

- Hoshiko... cette pauvre petite, jamais elle ne sera en paix... soupira Kaede.

- Je pars demain matin à sa recherche, déclara le Hanyo. Plus ils sont loin et pendant un temps prolongé, plus ils sont affaiblis. J'ose à peine imaginer l'état de Hoshiko.

Kaede ne lui répondit pas. Elle savait que dés sa décision prise, il était dur de le faire changer d'avis. Alors à quoi bon. Et puis... de tout façon, il fallait ramener Hoshiko au plus vite. Sa présence permettrait à Sesshômaru de guérir, sinon... il risquait de bientôt rendre son dernier souffle.

[…]

- Inuyasha ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit Kagome qui venait de se réveiller pour nourrir Akiko.

- Je dois partir à la recherche de Hoshiko, souffla Inuyasha.

- Huh ? Pourquoi ? Elle s'est enfuie ? Sesshômaru-oni-sama a besoin de ton aide pour la retrouver ? fit-elle un peu perplexe.

- Non Kagome, Sesshômaru est blessé et le poison qui fait effet sur lui est extrêmement dure à combattre. Hoshiko a été enlevée, expliqua-t-il tout en terminant d'emballer quelques affaires.

- Et... tu comptes y aller seul ? s'enquit-elle.

- Miroku vient avec moi, fit-il.

Kagome fut un peu soulagée. Au moins, il ne serait pas seul, livré à lui même. S'il venait à être blessé, au moins aurait-il quelqu'un pour lui venir en aide et le soigner. Seulement, le voir partir au loin maintenant, alors qu'ils venaient d'avoir un enfant... elle se sentait un peu plus anxieuse qu'elle ne l'aurait été avant. Mais elle fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître. Il ne s'agissait pas de l'inquiéter. Elle savait qu'il partirait au levé du jour, mais il leur restait un peu de temps. Tandis qu'elle donnait le sein à leur fils, Inuyasha la tenait dans ses bras, son dos doux et fragile contre son torse. Il posa son menton sur son épaule pour regarder leur fils téter avec un regard attendri et comblé. Il avait tout ce qu'il pouvait souhaiter.

- Inuyasha...

- Hum ?

- Penses-tu que Sesshômaru-oni-sama aime Hoshiko ? s'enquit-elle.

- Je pense qu'au fond de lui, il l'aime. Mais il refusera toujours de l'admettre. Cependant... malgré son état critique, il a quand même tenté de se porter à son secours... souffla Inuyasha les yeux dans le vague.

- Déjà avant, j'avais quelques doutes, murmura-t-elle. Sesshômaru-oni-sama agit différemment avec elle. Et elle n'y est pas indifférente.

- Sans doute... mais je me demande quand même comment elle fait pour aimer Sesshômaru. Il est froid, insensible et hautain. Sa fierté est complètement démesurée.

- Hoshiko n'est pas mal non plus dans ce genre là. Elle aussi peut-être hautaine et elle a une fierté également sur-développée, ricana Kagome.

- Au moins, cela montrera à Sesshômaru ce que ça fait d'être ce qu'il est.

- Peut-être... sourit évasivement la jeune miko. Promets-moi que tu ne prendras pas trop de risques. Inuyasha, promets-moi que tu me reviendras sain et sauf !

- Je te le promets Kagome, et je ramènerai Hoshiko, ne t'en fais pas, je ne la laisserai pas aux mains de ces salauds et je ne la laisserai pas se faire tripoter par Miroku, ajouta-t-il avant d'en rire avec la miko.

- Bah... il s'est calmé depuis, souffla-t-elle.

- Sans doute, mais on ne sait jamais ! Je n'ai pas envi que Sesshômaru ne lui arrache la tête pour une connerie pareille !

- Tu crois qu'il le ferait ?

- A mon avis, Sesshômaru considère Hoshiko comme sienne, alors... fit-il avec un haussement d'épaule significatif.

- Oh... je vois, acquiesça-t-elle.

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer, tu es épuisée, souffla-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front avant de prendre ses affaires et de se diriger vers la porte.

- Inuyasha ! le rappela-t-elle. Sois prudent, dit-elle tout doucement.

Il lui fit un sourire avant de partir cette fois-ci pour de bon. Elle alla s'allonger et priant pour que tout se passe bien. Elle avait si peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose de grave. Maintenant qu'ils étaient une famille, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être imprudent ni même inconscient comme il le faisait avant. Non, il n'en avait plus le droit.

Inuyasha retrouva Miroku un peu plus loin, à l'orée de la forêt et s'arrêta à côté de lui. L'orage n'était pas encore passé, l'atmosphère était toujours aussi lourde. Inuyasha ne pouvait se repérer à l'odorat. Cela allait les handicaper pour partir à la recherche de leur amie. Mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Ils devaient la retrouver.

[…]

- Tu crois qu'elle nous entend ? s'enquit l'un des kidnappeurs.

- Elle est inconsciente depuis le début... déclara un autre.

- Tient, d'ailleurs... pourquoi ?

Cette dernière question fit réfléchir un peu le meneur, le Youkai aux feuilles mortes. Pourquoi cette fille ne se réveillait pas ? Elle n'avait pourtant reçu aucun coup, aucun choc... alors pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas normal. Il s'agenouilla à côté de son corps inerte et un peu plus froid que la normale. Sa peau pâlissait de jours en jours. Il fixa l'étoile sur le front de la jeune fille et découvrit qu'il en venait une lueur inquiétante. _Serait-elle en train de mourir ?_

La jeune fille entendait tout, mais ne pouvait rien faire sinon écouter et attendre. Attendre quoi ? La mort ? C'était sans doute ce qui allait lui arriver si l'on continuait de l'éloigner. Si elle ne pouvait plus être auprès de Sesshômaru, alors mieux valait pour elle qu'elle meurt plutôt que de ressentir cette souffrance. Une souffrance immonde. Son cœur était comme coincé entre le marteau et l'enclume. Plus le temps passait, plus il l'amenait vers son dernier souffle. Elle ne savait même pas si son cœur battait encore. _Sesshômaru..._ Un cri de détresse. Il ne serait sans doute pas entendu. Mais c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire. Crier son nom dans son fort intérieur. S'y raccrocher pour retarder la mort.

C'était dans ces moment là. Ces moments de vide et de souffrance, que l'on réalisait à quel point certaines personnes nous étaient chers. Hoshiko, elle, comprit et commença à accepter le fait que sans Sesshômaru, elle n'avait aucune raison de continuer à respirer si ce n'était pour sentir son odeur. Son cœur n'avait aucune raison de continuer ses battements si ce n'était pour lui. Ses yeux n'avaient plus aucune raison de voir si ce n'était pour le voir lui. Ses oreilles n'avaient plus aucune raison d'entendre si elle ne parvenait plus à entendre _sa_ voix. Plus rien n'avait de sens si elle n'était pas à ses côtés. _La mort toute proche m'aura au moins fait réaliser ça... Peut-être que... quand je ne serais plus là... il le réalisera aussi... qu'au fond de lui... il m'aimait ne serait-ce qu'un peu..._

Sa respiration, à peine visible faiblissait. Son cœur battait plus douloureusement. Si douloureusement qu'elle aurait sans doute préférer qu'il ne batte plus du tout. Mais elle devait vivre. Elle devait se battre, peu importait la douleur qu'elle en ressentirait. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir ainsi, alors qu'elle venait de comprendre sa raison de vivre... _La seule... l'unique..._

Si elle s'en sortait, il n'y aurait probablement aucune certitude quant à savoir si Sesshômaru serait mit au courant de ce qu'elle avait comprit. Sans doute le garderait-elle pour elle, trop fière pour que, une fois la mort écartée, au loin, elle ne lui avoue tout cela. Trop orgueilleuse pour admettre cela. Mais pour le moment, au moins, pouvait-elle s'en servir à son avantage, pour se donner une raison de se battre pour sa survie._ L'espoir... heh... c'est lui le pire des démons..._

[…]

- Dis-moi Inuyasha... que penses-tu de la relation qu'entretiennent Sesshômaru et Hoshiko ? demanda Miroku alors qu'ils venaient de s'arrêter et de faire un feu.

- Je ne sais pas trop quoi en dire... fit-il perplexe. Est-ce plutôt une bonne chose... ou une mauvaise ? Je n'en sais rien... soupira le Hanyo en secouant la tête, désemparé.

- Au moins... Sesshômaru ne la maltraite pas, sourit le moine.

- Il ne peut pas, répondit du tac au tac son compagnon.

- Et pourquoi d'ailleurs ? marmonna le moine en se frottant le menton.

- Parce qu'elle fait, en quelque sorte, parti de lui. Il ne peut lui faire de mal car s'il le fait, il le ressentira, expliqua le Hanyo. Kaede m'a expliqué tout ça parce que je n'étais pas rassuré au début... et je ne le suis toujours pas malgré tout, bougonna-t-il.

- Alors ce qui l'affecte elle, affecte également Sesshômaru, résuma Miroku.

- Oui, et réciproquement...

- Cela veut dire qu'éloignés comme ils le sont là, c'est la mort qui les attend ! s'alarma Miroku.

- Oui. Si on ne retrouve pas très vite Hoshiko, ils sont condamnés, répondit Inuyasha, la mine sinistre.

Miroku ne rajouta rien, se contentant de regarder le visage inquiet de son ami. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour cette jeune fille. Et... même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais... il s'inquiétait pour son frère. Malgré tout. _Un jour, peut-être, seront-ils capables de s'accepter comme une famille..._ Miroku l'espérait pour eux. Car rien n'est plus merveilleux qu'une belle et heureuse famille. Quelle soit plutôt grande, ou plutôt petite... Inuyasha commençait seulement à comprendre ce qu'était une famille. Il avait déjà fait un grand pas. D'abord en épousant Kagome, puis en ayant un enfant. D'une certaine manière, Miroku était fière de son ami.

- Reposons-nous. Demain, l'atmosphère sera moins lourde et on pourra retrouver Hoshiko, déclara Inuyasha en regardant le ciel chargé avec un regard pensif.

Miroku ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de s'allonger près du feu avant de fermer les yeux progressivement et de s'endormir. Inuyasha regarda son ami avec un regard compatissant. Le humains étaient moins résistants que lui. Et pourtant, Miroku n'avait pas hésité pour l'accompagner. Qu'il soit frivole ou calme, Inuyasha l'acceptait et était content de le compter parmi ses amis.

[…]

Kaede restait assise sur ses chevilles, observant comment l'état de Sesshômaru évoluait. Ce dernier transpirait et semblait pris dans un horrible cauchemar. Il semblait si faible, fragile. Il semblait soudainement si... humain. Rin épongea son front avec tendresse. Ce Daiyoukai qu'elle considérait comme un père parfois, elle le voyait à présent si faible si impuissant... _Sesshômaru-sama... je vous en prie, tenez bon..._

Sesshômaru s'agita, mettant en désordre les couvertures qui étaient là pour le tenir au chaud. Seulement... il avait l'impression que son cœur et son corps étaient en feu. Comme s'il brûlait continuellement dans les flammes. Son cœur battait plus fort qu'à l'accoutumé. Comme s'il devait battre pour quelqu'un d'autre également. Son corps étaient faible, il le sentait.

- Hoshiko... appela-t-il dans un souffle à travers ses rêves perturbés.

- Kaede-sama... il appelle grand sœur ! s'écria Rin.

- Hum... fit Kaede un peu perplexe.

Sesshômaru commençait à lui apparaître de façon plus claire. Elle commençait à mieux le comprendre et se sentit soudain compatissante envers lui. _Protéger... protéger au point de se montrer insensible..._ Sesshômaru faisait tout pour se montrer exécrable et éloigner les autres pour les protéger et se protéger lui-même. Le Daiyoukai s'agita encore, inquiétant encore Rin.

- Rin, va dormir, ne t'en fais pas pour Sesshômaru, il est fort et puissant, déclara Kaede tout en sachant qu'elle mentait.

Sesshômaru risquait de mourir à tout instant. Ce poison dans son corps était très vicieux. Elle ne pouvait l'extraire ni même le combattre avec des plantes tant qu'il n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour se battre. Et pour avoir cette force, il lui fallait Hoshiko. Elle lui était vitale. _Puisse le ciel être clément et les protéger..._

0o0

o0o

0o0

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu,

et vous donnera la patience d'attendre le suivant

qui viendra très prochainement.

En attendant, laissez donc vos impressions

qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises,

cela n'a aucune importance.

Toute critique est bonne à savoir,

elle nous permet d'améliorer notre travail.

Alors n'hésitez pas ! =)

Cendre Carter


	11. La Guérison

Lalolyen d'Eryn Vorn : Oui, il y a eu un moment où ne voulait pas m'afficher certaines pages. Mais bon, c'est réglé maintenant ! =) Je suis contente de savoir que tu aime cette fic. Moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup =)

/\

0o0

\/

Chapitre 11

La guérison

/\

0o0

\/

Ils couraient depuis des heures, suivant la faible et presque inexistante trace des kidnappeurs. L'orage avait fait ses ravages. Les odeurs s'étaient comme envolées et le pluie drue avait achevé d'effacer toutes traces au sol. Autant dire que retrouver Hoshiko frôlait l'irréalisme, l'impossible. C'est ça, la retrouver relevait de l'impossible ! Cependant, ce n'est pas cela qui allait empêcher Inuyasha de persévérer. Il n'abandonnait pas facilement. Et ça, c'était un de ses points forts. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que Hoshiko allait bien. Mais cela, ce n'était pas certain. Comment pourrait-elle aller bien si éloignée de Sesshômaru ? _Nous devons faire vite !_

Miroku ne craignait qu'ils n'arrivent trop tard. Tout d'abord, ils ne savaient pas trop où chercher, ou très vaguement, à cause de l'orage, ensuite, s'ils trouvaient, qu'est-ce qui garantissait qu'ils s'en sortiraient indemne si Sesshômaru avait réussi à se faire avoir ? Ce n'était pas vraiment rassurant. De plus, ils n'étaient plus partis dans ce genre de mission depuis un bon moment. Miroku se sentait un peu... rouillé en fait. _Pour Hoshiko-sama, je dois le faire pour Hoshiko-sama..._

- Raaaah c'est pas possible ! On va y passer des semaines ! s'énerva Inuyasha.

- Nous n'avons pas autant de temps devant nous, rappela le moine.

- Merci de me plomber encore plus le moral, marmonna le Hanyo.

- Bah écoute, je dis ce qui est...

- Bah parfois tu ferais mieux de la fermer !

Miroku était sur le point de répondre et de lui dire sa façon de penser quand une lumière éclatante les firent grimacer et mettre leurs mains devant leurs yeux. C'était un halo d'un blanc éclatant. Sans un bruit, une main en sortie, tendue vers eux. Inuyasha et Miroku se regardèrent tous deux. Devaient-ils la saisir ? Ou était-ce un piège ? Miroku ne détectait aucune aura démoniaque, plutôt l'inverse... _C'est Hoshiko-sama qui nous aide à la rejoindre !_ Alors sans une once de peur, Miroku attrapa la main et par l'autre, attrapa Inuyasha qui protesta sur le coup mais n'eut pas le temps de se défaire de Miroku.

Ils se retrouvèrent alors en plein milieu d'une forêt. Inuyasha décréta qu'ils étaient à plusieurs jours du village. Il se demandait pourquoi on les avait amené ici. Il s'apprêtait à tirer les oreilles de son cher ami quand ils entendirent du bruit derrière les buissons. Alors sans un bruit, ils s'approchèrent et regardèrent discrètement. C'était un groupe de trois personnes, trois Youkais plus précisément. Hoshiko se trouvait là également, allongée dans l'herbe, respirant à peine. Le moine s'apprêta à sortir de leur cachette et à charger mais Inuyasha le retint. _C'est trop facile... Sesshômaru n'aurait pas eu de problème avec seulement trois Youkais..._

Inuyasha renifla sans un bruit et comprit alors. Il sentait une légère odeur, très légère, dans les arbres. Trois arbres, chacun entourant le petit campement improvisé. Ils masquaient leur odeur du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, mais l'orage étant passé, ils n'étaient plus complètement camouflés. _Voilà comment ils ont réussi à l'avoir. Avec l'orage, il était impossible de les sentir !_

Il fit signe à Miroku qui se rapprocha de lui pour écouter ce qu'Inuyasha avait à dire. Il lui expliqua alors la présence des trois autres Youkais. Ce devait sûrement l'un d'entre eux qui lançait les Shurikens empoisonnés. Ils devaient donc prévoir un plan en conséquence. Si ils sortaient comme ça à découvert, nul doute qu'ils risquaient gros. Et avec ça, il ne pourrait pas sauver Hoshiko. Non, il fallait d'abord s'occuper de ceux qui se cachaient pour après attaquer les autres.

Ils firent un détour en se camouflant derrière arbres et arbustes pour arriver aux arbres en questions. Inuyasha grimpa sans bruit dans le premier et surpris son occupant qui ne put rien faire et se retrouva raide mort en une seconde, le cou tordu pour ne pas verser de sang – cela aurait pu avertir les autres. Inuyasha prit grand soin de ne pas le laisser tomber en se débrouillant pour qu'il reste en place. Puis, il fit de même avec les deux autres avec le même succès. Il sauta ensuite pour atterrir à côté de son ami et lui fit signe qu'ils pouvaient y aller.

Alors, ils se ruèrent hors des buissons. Le Youkai aux feuilles mortes s'échappa tandis que ses deux amis se faisaient attaquer. Trop poltron ? Toujours est-il qu'il réussit à s'échapper, laissant là son dû et ses compagnons. _C'est bizarre..._ Inuyasha ne s'attarda pas trop sur cette constatation. Il fallait ramener Hoshiko, et vite. Il la souleva dans ses bras, ne voulant pas que le moine avec ses mains baladeuses n'en profite. Ils devaient repartir, la route était longue vers le village. Et l'aide qu'ils avait reçu, ça n'arrivait qu'une fois, pas deux ce genre d'aide in extrémiste.

Le corps de Hoshiko était froid. Trop froid pour un être vivant normalement constitué. Pourtant son cœur battait, faiblement certes, mais il battait. Comme si elle avait mit sur pause ses capacités vitales afin d'économiser ses forces et de tenir plus longtemps. Cependant, elle ne tiendrait pas éternellement. Inuyasha devait foncer. Mais Miroku ne pourrait pas le suivre à cette allure.

- Pars devant Inuyasha, fit Miroku en comprenant le dilemme qui se jouait dans son esprit. L'important est de ramener Hoshiko-sama au village rapidement. Il ne m'arrivera rien.

- Keh ! Comme si je m'inquiétais pour toi !

Miroku eut un sourire amusé. Du Inuyasha tout craché cette réaction. Quand il s'inquiétait, il dénigrait tout. Inuyasha partit alors à toute vitesse. Pas la peine de s'attarder à converser, ce n'était pas le moment pour ça. Miroku resta en arrière et reprit son souffle. Vraiment, il était rouillé depuis le temps et n'avait plus autant d'endurance qu'auparavant. Une fois son souffle reprit, il se mit en route vers le village, prenant son temps. Hoshiko arriverait rapidement au village, il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter. _Finalement, c'était une vraie promenade de santé !_ Ouais, une promenade de santé qui avait faillit mal tourné, Miroku. _J'ai pas demandé l'intervention de la narratrice !_ Je ne te demande pas ton avis Pervers sur pattes !

[…]

Inuyasha arriva au village après seulement deux jours. Il n'avait pas arrêté de courir durant deux jours. A présent, il était exténué. Il arriva devant la chaumière de Kaede d'où il vit Rin sortir pour aller cueillir des fleurs comme à son habitude, sans doute. Seulement, en le voyant, avec Hoshiko inconsciente dans les bras, elle se précipita à l'intérieur pour prévenir Kaede. Quelques secondes après, Kaede sortit et se plaça devant lui, détaillant Hoshiko du regard.

- Va l'allonger dans le futon, fit alors Kaede avec un soulagement certain dans la voix.

- Comment va Sesshômaru ? s'enquit Inuyasha, inquiet pour la première fois au sujet de son frère.

- Ce n'est pas glorieux, mais avec Hoshiko, ça devrait revenir à la normale, conjectura Kaede tandis qu'il entrait pour allonger Hoshiko. Euh... Tu as un autre futon, Kaede-baba ?

- Non.

- Mais...

- Allonge-la à côté de Sesshômaru, le coupa la vieille miko.

Réticent, Inuyasha s'exécuta tout de même. Sitôt qu'il l'eut allongé et que leurs peaux se touchèrent, ils virent les couleurs revenir sur le visage de la jeune fille et celui de Sesshômaru. Il virent également les symboles sur leurs fronts se mettre à briller. L'instant d'après, un halo éblouissant les enveloppa tout les deux. Ce halo mélangeait la couleur bleu nacré et mauve nacré. Ces couleurs se mariaient parfaitement, s'entrelaçant. Inuyasha, fatigué, regarda la scène avec surprise et complètement choqué. Ça... c'était complètement absurde.

- Je crois que je devrais aller me coucher moi, fit-il en secouant la tête.

Il sortit de la chaumière pour retourner chez lui. Kagome lui sauta dans les bras et l'accueillit avec des tonnes de baisers auxquels il répondit à peine tellement la fatigue le submergeait. Kagome l'aida alors à se coucher et le recouvrit de couvertures. Pour la première fois, le Hanyo s'endormit comme une masse. Kagome ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le veillant. _Il est si mignon..._ Elle était soulagée. Il lui était revenu, et en un seul morceau. Elle était heureuse.

De son côté, Kaede observait toujours l'étrange phénomène qui dura tout le reste de la journée. A la nuit tombée, le halo se dissipa pour laisser voir Hoshiko bouger légèrement les paupières avant de les ouvrir. Elle se redressa lentement, se sentant très faible. Puis, elle tourna la tête à côté d'elle pour voir Sesshômaru. Il était toujours endormi, mais il était agité. Il transpirait et respirait difficilement.

- Sesshômaru ! s'écria-t-elle, horrifiée avant d'enlever le bandage de son épaule et d'observer les dégâts.

La plaie était noire. Peu profonde, mais pourtant inquiétante. Elle savait que c'était dû au poison, pourtant, elle ne put retenir un cri de surprise. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle sentit soudain une main sur son épaule et sursauta. Elle n'avait pas fait attention aux alentours. C'est à peine si elle avait remarqué qu'elle se trouvait au village tellement elle était occupée à penser à Sesshômaru.

- Calmes-toi Hoshiko, tu es en sécurité, au village, la rassura Kaede.

- Kaede, Sesshômaru... ? bredouilla la jeune femme.

- Il est faible, mais avec toi près de lui, il devrait être à même de combattre le poison, soupira la vieille miko.

- Il ne pourra pas le combattre ! s'écria Hoshiko terrifiée. Quand ces Youkais m'ont enlevée, je ne pouvais rien faire, pas même bouger, mais j'entendais tout ! enchaîna-t-elle. Ils ont fabriqué ce poison pour que Sesshômaru ne puisse pas en réchapper !

Les larmes commençaient déjà à rouler sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les stopper. A peine l'avait-elle retrouver qu'elle allait le perdre. Qu'avait-elle fait au destin pour qu'il lui en veuille à ce point ? Il devait sûrement y avoir un moyen pour le sauver, n'est-ce pas ? Mais comment savoir ? Elle avait besoin d'aide. Même Kaede n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fallait faire. Qui pourrait bien lui venir en aide ?

Une idée lui traversa alors l'esprit. C'était peut-être la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment. Mais si ça allait marcher, elle n'en était pas sûre. Elle devait tout de même essayer. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien après tout, hein ? _Je te jure que dés que tu te réveilles... prépares-toi à te faire incendier mon gars !_

- Kaede, une écuelle, un couteau et de l'eau chaude, fit alors la jeune femme avec détermination.

Kaede hocha la tête et disparut. Non, elle n'allait pas laisser son Youkai mourir. Jamais. Elle ne le permettrait pas. Si les miracles pouvaient exister, alors leur lien en était une preuve suffisante. Ça devait marcher, et ça marcherait. Elle caressa sa joue avec douceur, oubliant sa propre faiblesse, et remit une des mèches de ses magnifiques cheveux argentés vers l'arrière pour mieux voir son visage. Il respirait difficilement, son corps était brûlant. Elle devait éteindre ce feu dans ses veines. Par n'importe quel moyen.

La vieille miko réapparut avec tout ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Elle lança un regard interrogateur à la jeune fille mais cette dernière ne lui répondit pas. Trop concentrée pour ça. Elle réfléchissait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle ne devait pas se louper. Elle posa l'écuelle juste à côté d'elle, la bouilloire également. Elle désinfecta la lame dans l'eau chaude et regarda une nouvelle fois Sesshômaru. Elle approcha le couteau de son épaule mais s'arrêta net. Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Ne faisait-elle pas fausse route ?

Rin entra dans la chaumière et regarda la scène avec des yeux interrogateurs. Hoshiko regarda la petite fille, qui était devenue en peu de temps sa petite sœur, puis regarda Kaede. La vieille miko comprit ce que voulait la jeune femme. Elle s'approcha de Rin et l'emmena à l'extérieur. La petite posa un millier de question sur ce qu'elle comptait faire. Si elle allait mieux, si Sesshômaru allait se réveiller. Malheureusement, la vieille miko n'avait pas de réponses, ou alors seulement de mauvaises nouvelles. Non, Hoshiko n'allait pas bien, elle était faible et ça se voyait. Si Sesshômaru allait se réveiller ? Elle l'ignorait.

Pendant ce temps, Hoshiko caressa une dernière fois la joue de Sesshômaru avant de se lancer. Elle incisa au niveau de la plaie et se pencha pour venir coller ses lèvres sur cette dernière. Elle commença à aspirer le sang pour le recracher dans l'écuelle vide. Elle répéta cette action plusieurs fois. Sesshômaru s'agitait un peu moins déjà. Mais elle ne pouvais pas éliminer tout le poison. Elle pouvait lui en enlever une grande partie, mais le reste, il devrait se battre. Elle attrapa alors du tissu propre et le passa dans la vapeur d'eau qui s'échappait de la bouilloire. Elle en banda ensuite l'épaule du Taiyoukai qui était à présent un peu plus serein.

Puis, à bout de force, elle s'allongea contre lui pour ensuite perdre connaissance.

[…]

Quand Kaede retourna dans la chaumière, elle se stoppa net. Sesshômaru semblait commencer à se remettre tandis que Hoshiko semblait repartie dans un sommeil profond. Ce que cette petite avait fait, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, par contre, elle savait aussi sûrement que nature, que si Sesshômaru vivait, ce serait grâce à elle. Rin alla veiller sur les deux inconscients, restant agenouillée à côté d'eux. Ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre qu'ils reviennent à eux. Mais elle ne savait pas combien de temps cela prendrait.

Au milieu de la nuit, Sesshômaru ouvrit enfin les yeux et du cligner plusieurs fois avant de comprendre où il était. Puis, sentant un poids sur son épaule, il tourna la tête pour voir Hoshiko, serrée contre lui. Il sentit alors son cœur battre plus fort avant de s'apaiser. Elle lui était revenue. Elle était vivante et tout près de lui. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il bougea son épaule gauche. Il remarqua alors un bandage sur celle-ci et tout lui revint en mémoire. Il sentit une vague de colère monter en lui avant de s'évaporer lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur la jeune femme endormie près de lui. Il se détendit et la serra contre lui, prenant garde de ne pas la réveiller. _Serais-je soulagé à ce point qu'elle soit seine et sauve ?_

Il passa le reste de la nuit à l'observer. Elle était un peu trop pâle, et semblait à bout de forces. _Combien de temps ai-je été inconscient ?_ Dés qu'elle se réveillerait, il devrait lui redonner des forces. Et, chose qui l'étonna, ça ne le rebutait plus autant qu'avant. Il essaya de comprendre pourquoi, sondant au plus profond de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. _Je deviens fou..._Il cessa de se tourmenter et reporta toute son attention sur Hoshiko, détaillant son apparence, cherchant la moindre petite différence, qu'elle fut ou non importante, essayant de s'imaginer par quoi elle avait pu passer durant leur séparation.

Aux premières lueurs du jour, Hoshiko bougea un peu, faisant sans doute un mauvais rêve. Sesshômaru la serra un peu plus dans ses bras, espérant que cela suffirait à lui faire retrouver sa sérénité. Mais au lieu de se calmer, elle se réveilla en sursaut. L'avait-il serrée trop fort ? Elle le fixa avec une expression d'incrédulité, qui laissa place à un immense soulagement, puis, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, à une colère incroyable pour un si petit être.

- Sesshômaru ! Espèce d'imbécile de Youkai ! Espèce de triple idiot ! Inconscient ! Débile ! Imbécile ! débita-t-elle hors d'elle.

Le seigneur Youkai afficha alors pour la toute première fois, une mine penaude. Pourquoi était-elle si frustrée ? Et encore le mot était faible. Elle était complètement folle de rage. Une vraie furie. Ses insultes prononcées sur un ton si fort, elle en réveilla Kaede et Rin qui dormait dans la chaumière avec eux. La vieille miko les regarda avec une surprise non feinte avant de commencer à ricaner un peu. _Bien Hoshiko, ne refoule pas ta colère, sa lui fera du bien !_

Rin, elle, ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi la jeune femme hurlait sur Sesshômaru. Après tout, il était encore blessé et elle aurait dû se réjouir de le voir reprendre conscience. Pourtant, tout ce qu'elle trouvait à faire, c'était de lui hurler dessus. Mais Rin était bien trop innocente pour comprendre que la fureur dans laquelle se trouvait Hoshiko était dû à une trop grande peur qu'elle avait refoulé jusque là et qu'elle devait évacuer sur la personne pour laquelle elle avait faillit en mourir.

Pendant ce temps, Hoshiko continuait de déballer son sac en frappant de ses poings, avec très peu de force, le torse dénudé du Youkai qui était toujours en état de choc, d'incompréhension. Puis, il en eut assez de ses petits poings qui le martelaient à un rythme effréné. Il les bloqua de ses mains, mais cela ne suffit pas à arrêter ce moulin à insultes qu'il venait de retrouver. _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend..._ Décidément, les émotions humaine étaient incompréhensibles.

- Tu te rends compte à quel point j'ai eu peur que tu ne meurs ? hurla-t-elle. Baka ! Baka ! Baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka ba...

Ne tenant plus, ses oreilles prêchant la reddition, il fit la seule chose dont il était sûr qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire autrement que se taire. Il la plaqua contre lui et écrasa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille qui, loin de le repousser, approfondit d'elle-même le baiser, y mettant tout ce qui lui restait de colère. Le lien n'avait jamais été aussi fort entre eux. Et cela lui permit enfin de comprendre sa fureur. Non seulement, lorsqu'elle avait été enlevée, elle était dans une sorte de sommeil profond mais en plus, elle pouvait tout entendre, comme le fait que le poison menaçait grandement sa survie, à lui. Elle n'avait pas eu peur de mourir, mais plutôt que lui ne meurt. _Idiote..._ Il sentit la tendresse le submerger tandis que le baiser se faisait plus calme, détendu, plus tendre.

A ce moment, les symboles sur leurs fronts se mirent à scintiller, signifiant que les forces de la jeune fille lui revenaient peu à peu, tandis que Rin et Kaede observaient la scène, ne sachant plus trop quoi penser. Sesshômaru avait provoqué un revirement plutôt étonnant de sa part. Mais ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose en fait. Plutôt une bonne chose. _Le lien entre eux devient de plus en plus fort..._

Elle décida de se lever et d'emmener Rin hors de la chaumière. Ce n'était pas des choses que les filles de son âge pouvaient voir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kirara et tout le reste de la clique, en sortant de chez elle. Elle attendit qu'ils parlent pour savoir la raison de leur venue, même si elle se doutait que la fureur de Hoshiko avait dû s'entendre à plus d'une lieue.

- Il s'est réveillé ? s'enquit Inuyasha.

- Oui, répondit Kaede.

- Ah, bon, fit Inuyasha comme si c'était à présent clair comme de l'eau limpide. J'espère qu'elle lui a passé un bon savon, fit-il en tournant les talons pour aller s'occuper de ses affaires.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, ricana Kaede.

- Kaede-sama, l'appela la petite Rin, sous les yeux de tous.

- Hum ?

- Pourquoi Grande sœur a crié sur Sesshômaru-sama ? Ils se sont disputés ? Pourquoi elle le frappait ? Et pourquoi Sesshômaru-sama l'a embrassée s'ils se sont disputés ?

Tous ouvrirent des yeux ronds comme des balles, avant de tomber à la renverse. L'innocence de Rin faisait peur parfois. Cependant, ni Kaede ni les autres ne lui répondirent ouvertement sur ces divers faits. Ils trouvèrent plutôt une échappatoire en emmenant Rin se balader avec eux. Ses oreilles d'enfants ne devaient pas entendre ce genre de choses. Et puis... comment auraient-ils pu expliquer ce qui se passait entre Sesshômaru et Hoshiko ? Même les concernés eux-mêmes ne savaient pas exactement. C'était trop étrange, et pourtant...

Sesshômaru écarta Hoshiko de lui pour la regarder. Elle avait reprit des couleurs et semblait avoir également reprit des forces. Il la fixa, attendant qu'elle reparte à la charge avec ses insultes, mais rien n'arriva. Elle avait les joues légèrement rosies, repensant sans doute à ce qu'il venait de faire. Puis, elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens avant de venir se jeter dans ses bras, enroulant les siens autour de son cou pour le serrer contre elle. Il faillit la repousser mais fut surpris lorsqu'il sentit une goutte d'eau s'écraser sur son épaule. Puis une deuxième. Il ne pleuvait pourtant pas. _Serait-elle en train de pleurer ?_ Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se mettait si soudainement à pleurer.

- J'ai eu si peur, sanglota-t-elle. Si peur de te perdre...

Il ne sut quoi répondre à ces paroles déchirantes. Elle ressemblait à cette instant à une pauvre chose sans défense. Il ferma les yeux et passa ses bras autour d'elle pour lui rendre son étreinte. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment. Essayer de la rassurer, de lui faire comprendre qu'il était là maintenant et qu'il la protégerait sans faillir, plus jamais. Il lui fallut un certain temps avant de réaliser qu'elle s'était endormie dans ses bras à force de pleurer. Il la rallongea doucement et la recouvrit de la couverture avant de se lever et de se rhabiller correctement.

Quand il sortit de la chaumière, il fut content de respirer l'air frai. Il marcha un peu avant de voir Rin un peu plus loin, cueillir des fleurs avec Kagome qui s'occupait d'elle avec un sourire maternel, portant son fils dans son dos. Rin semblait s'être bien intégrée au village. Il n'avait donc pas fait le mauvais choix en l'y laissant. Il continua toute fois de l'observer. Rin avait été la première à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne détestait pas les humains à ce point. Elle était unique pour lui. Comme une fille, oui, Rin était un peu comme sa pupille, sa fille. Mais il ne l'aurait pas avoué pour autant !

- Pour qui sont-elles ces jolies fleurs, Rin ? s'enquit Kagome.

- Celles-ci sont pour Sesshômaru-sama, sourit la petite. Et je vais en cueillir aussi pour Grande sœur, ajouta-t-elle.

Rin était si innocente, si gentille. Elle était si pleine de vie. Sesshômaru fut attendri, bien malgré lui. Il vit la gamine partir en courant, ses deux bouquets de fleurs sauvages à dans les mains. Elle se dirigeait vers la chaumière de Kaede. Il la suivit des yeux sans même s'en rendre compte. S'il ne voyait pas à quel point il avait changé depuis sa rencontre avec Hoshiko, Kagome et Kaede le voyaient, elles.

Quand Rin entra dans la chambre, Hoshiko venait juste de se réveiller. Elle lui fit un sourire tendre, de ceux qu'ont les grandes sœurs, ou les mamans. La petite se jeta dans ses bras, serrant la jeune femme avec vigueur. Hoshiko lui rendit la pareille, heureuse de retrouver cette petite fille qui avait toujours été si gentille et aimante avec elle. Puis, elle écarta un peu Rin pour la contempler. Elle n'avait pas énormément changé depuis son départ. Elle avait un peu grandi, mais très peu. La petite fille de sept ans n'avait que le sourire aux lèvres. Hoshiko la trouvait lumineuse, elle ne savait pas comment, elle sentait son aura, une aura belle, lumineuse, chaleureuse. _Mes pouvoirs s'agrandissent-ils ?_

- Grande sœur, j'ai cueilli des fleurs pour toi ! s'exclama l'enfant.

- Merci, Rin, sourit la jeune femme, touchée, en prenant les fleurs.

- Grande sœur, je peux coiffer tes cheveux ? s'enquit Rin, pleine d'émerveillement devant la si longue chevelure de jais de la jeune femme.

- Bien sûr, sourit Hoshiko en lui tournant le dos pour la laisser faire.

Les mains de Rin étaient parfois un peu maladroites, mais elles étaient douces et pas une seule fois la gamine ne lui fit mal. C'était très agréable. Même si elle ne savait pas ce que la petite faisait, Hoshiko avait confiance, elle savait que quoi que Rin face, ce serait très bien. A vrai dire, Hoshiko ne prenait pas vraiment soin d'elle, ce qui était une erreur apparente puisqu'elle avait de si magnifiques cheveux. Tout ce qu'elle faisait était de les laisser s'abîmer au cours du temps. _Je devrais en prendre un peu plus soin... Vu à quel point Rin les aime._

Quand Sesshômaru retourna près de la chaumière, il entendit un rire cristallin qu'il reconnu instinctivement. C'était Hoshiko. Puis, il y eut un autre rire, celui d'une enfant. Rin. Il entra sans bruit pour voir ce qui se passait – Pas curieux pour un sou le Sesshômaru ! – et découvrit une Hoshiko rayonnante, tenant une Rin tout aussi rayonnante dans ses bras. La grande chatouillait la petite tout en rigolant. Hoshiko avait les cheveux attachés par un ruban rouge en queue de cheval haute, puis tressés parfaitement. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient à la taille et étaient brillants, semblant doux au toucher. _Elle est..._ Il se reprit, qu'allait il penser là ? Qu'il trouvait Hoshiko de plus en plus belle ? Il délirait totalement, non ?

- Sesshômaru ?

Cette voix à l'intonation douce et tendre le sortit de ses pensées. Hoshiko le regardait avec ses beaux yeux au nuances de bleu et de violet. Son cœur loupa un battement. Il fronça les sourcils, tentant de comprendre. _C'était quoi ça ?_ Rin s'activait pour trouver où mettre les fleurs, ce qui expliquait entre autre qu'elle ne remarqua pas ce qui se déroulait dans la même pièce.

- Sesshômaru ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Hoshiko en se levant pour venir lui faire face.

Toujours confus, il riva ses yeux vers les siens, pour ensuite les éviter. Ce fut au tour de Hoshiko de froncer les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas qu'il évite son regard. C'était quelque chose qu'elle détestait plus que tout, surtout venant de lui, allez savoir pourquoi. Alors, elle plaça sa main sur la joue du Youkai pour le forcer à la regarder. Il ne résista pas, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit contre elle. _Je suis vraiment pathétique !_

- Suis-je si affreuse à tes yeux pour que tu m'évites ainsi du regard ? demanda-t-elle avec une voix pourtant douce malgré sa vexation.

Il ne répondit pas, comme toujours, il évitait de parler. Avait-il peur de dire quelque chose venant du fond de son cœur ? Était-ce si horrible pour lui d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait tout au fond de lui ? _Décidément, il n'a vraiment pas confiance envers les autres..._ Elle était légèrement déçue que, même à elle, à qui il était lié par un bon ou mauvais tour du destin, il ne fasse pas confiance. Leur lien était-il si faible que ça ? Ou avait-elle visé juste avec sa question qu'il n'avait pas voulu se donner la peine de répondre ?

Elle soupira et décida d'aller prendre l'air. Au moins, elle pourrait laisser ses sentiments éclater, une fois seule. Quoi que... _Si je cède, il le sentira avec ce foutu lien !_ Elle était un peu coincée en fait. Mais bon, au moins il ne verrait pas. Elle le dépassa donc pour sortir, le surprenant. Il se retourna pour la voir quitter la chaumière. Il avait le sentiment qu'il l'avait blessé. _Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal ?_ Il ne connaissait rien aux sentiments humains.

Rin arriva devant lui, elle avait fini de s'occuper des fleurs, et leva les yeux vers le visage quelque peu égaré de Sesshômaru. Elle n'y était pas habituée. Sesshômaru ne lui avait jamais montré ses émotions. Et là, il semblait perdu, confus.

- Sesshômaru-sama... Grande sœur est partie, souffla la petite, ce qui eut l'effet de sortir le seigneur des terres de l'ouest de ses pensées.

- Rin, ce sont de jolies fleurs, lui dit-il avant de sortir de la chaumière pour aller chercher Hoshiko.

La petite fille sourit. C'était la première fois que Sesshômaru lui disait une telle chose. D'habitude, il se fichait éperdument des fleurs qu'elle cueillait pour lui. Et là, il lui avait dit qu'elles étaient jolies. _Sesshômaru-sama..._

[…]

Sesshômaru cherchait Hoshiko sans parvenir à la trouver. _Mais où est-elle allée ?_ Elle n'était pourtant pas loin, il le sentait, pourtant, elle semblait se cacher, comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'on la trouve. Il ne se découragea pourtant pas. Il continua à chercher jusqu'à ce qu'il la trouve, perchée sur une branche d'arbre à quelques mètres au dessus du sol. Il l'observa en silence, sachant qu'elle devait sans doute sentir sa présence très proche. Mais elle ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, là, à la contempler. Elle regardait seulement la lune qui commençait son ascension dans le ciel assombri.

Sesshômaru bondit pour atterrir sur la même branche qu'elle sans lui octroyer une seule secousse. Il se rapprocha d'elle et s'assit. Elle avait une larme qui s'était attardée sur la joue. Il réagit alors au quart de tour, ramenant son corps contre le sien pour lui prodiguer une étreinte puissante et sécuritaire. Ce soir, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'éloigne de lui.

/\

A Suivre...

\/

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu.

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires =)

A très bientôt dans le prochain chapitre !


	12. Apprendre à faire confiance

Lalolyen d'Eryn Vorn : Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours autant. Disons que je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas trop m'éloigner de la vrai personnalité de Sesshômaru. Ce serait assez mauvais si je m'éloignais trop de ce personnage. Alors je fais de mon mieux pour le faire évoluer... de façon plutôt discrète. J'espère que tu seras d'autant plus plongée dans ce chapitre là que dans le précédent ! J'espère qu'il te plaira. =)

/\

0o0

\/

Chapitre 12

Apprendre à faire confiance...

/\

0o0

\/

Haletante, la peau luisante de sueur, elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Tout comme lui. Les yeux dans les yeux, ne voulant pas rompre ce lien. Cet instant semblait éternel, infini. Ils tentaient de reprendre leur souffle, tout les deux. Avait-elle déjà été si plongée dans quoi que ce soit ? Non, bien sûr que non. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle donnait tout ce qu'elle avait.

Sous les yeux surpris de tous, elle bondit. Elle bondit si haut que l'on aurait pu croire qu'elle volait. Son adversaire n'eut que le temps de parer avec son épée. Il y eut seulement le choc des lames l'une sur l'autre. Ils étaient épuisés. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils s'entraînaient. Elle avait énormément progressé, c'était ahurissant.

Kohaku demanda alors une trêve, exténué. Pour la première fois, il n'arrivait pas à prévoir les attaques de la jeune femme. Elle était devenue si imprévisible... Chaque charge le surprenait d'avantage que la précédente. Certes, elle manquait de puissance dans son bras, elle ne pouvait pas se servir de sa propre épée, mais elle alliait fluidité, précision et rapidité, ce qui étaient des atouts infaillibles. Il ne cessait de s'émerveiller dans les progrès qu'avaient fait son amie.

- Je suis impressionné, haleta Kohaku.

Hoshiko ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais ne parvint pas à sortir un seul son. L'épuisement commençait à avoir raison d'elle. Elle était au bord de l'évanouissement, complètement vidée de son énergie. _C'est fou comme je m'épuise vite... c'est pas normal..._

Depuis quelques temps, elle voyait certains de ses pouvoirs se développer, et d'autres se manifester. Mais elle voyait également sa résistance physique faiblir à mesure que les pouvoirs grandissaient. Ce n'était pas normal. _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourtant... Sesshômaru est tout près..._ Elle ne parvenait pas à se l'expliquer. C'était incompréhensible.

Inuyasha observait un peu plus loin, avec tous les autres. C'était un peu comme un test ce jour là. Un test pour voir où en était Hoshiko avec son apprentissage du combat armé. Inuyasha était plutôt satisfait. Il savait cependant qu'elle forçait un peu trop sur son corps. Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps le coup en continuant de la sorte. Il lui faudrait également musclé un peu plus ses bras et ses jambes.

Hoshiko perdit l'équilibre et vit le sol arriver à toute allure vers elle. Heureusement pour elle, un bras la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne le rencontre. Inuyasha n'avait pas eu le temps de faire un seul geste. Sesshômaru était apparut comme un courant d'air pour la rattraper. Il avait ressentit sa faiblesse et avait aussitôt rappliqué. Cela arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment. Et ça l'inquiétait, bien malgré lui.

Il la souleva dans ses bras avec une grande douceur. Il y avait de quoi choquer tous ceux qui étaient présents. Ce n'était pas la façon habituelle de faire du Taiyoukai. Cependant, aucuns des spectateurs n'osa faire de remarque, laissant Sesshômaru s'éloigner avec se protégée dans les bras. Quand il fut assez loin et à l'abri du regard de tous, il la déposa contre le tronc d'un arbre et s'agenouilla devant elle afin de l'observer. Elle lui renvoya un regard fatigué et las. Ce même regard qui ne la quittait pas depuis ce fameux soir. Ce fameux soir où il l'avait rejoint sur la branche et l'avait vu pleurer. Depuis ce soir là, elle se faisait distante avec lui. _Est-ce cette distante grandissante entre nous qui la rend plus fragile et moins résistante ?_

Il lui releva le menton pour venir coller ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui prodiguant un maximum de forces. Elle ne le repoussa pas, mais ne fit rien non plus pour l'encourager. Il l'avait blessée. Comment, il ne le savait pas. Les émotions humaines n'étaient pas sa spécialité à lui. Il essayait de comprendre, de s'y habituer et de les reconnaître. Mais il n'était pas humains bon sang ! Pas plus qu'elle à la réflexion, mais elle, elle avait vécu parmi eux, alors ce devait forcément être plus naturel pour elle. Lui, il essayait de s'y conformer, mais plus il essayait, plus il se sentait confus.

Mais à présent... comment faire pour combler le vide qui semblait les séparer ? Comment faire pour qu'elle le pardonne ? _Suis-je entrain de penser à me faire pardonner ?_ Il était lui-même surpris. Il voulait qu'elle le pardonne ? Au plus profond de lui, oui. Mais comment ? Il ne savait même pas comment il l'avait blessée. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ?

- Hoshiko, l'appela-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder au loin. Sesshômaru se demanda alors si elle l'ignorait ou si elle était trop perdue dans ses pensées pour l'avoir entendu. Il attendit quelques minutes qui lui semblèrent pourtant durer une éternité. Puis il s'assit à côté d'elle, sans un mot, attendant de trouver les bon mots. Et c'était loin d'être simple, lui qui était si peu enclain à la conversation.

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, dit-il alors.

- Ce qui ne va pas, répéta-t-elle tout bas, d'une voix monotone, sans pour autant répondre.

- T'ai-je blessée dans tes sentiments ? s'enquit-il.

L'absence de réponse lui fit comprendre qu'il avait visé juste. Restait maintenant à savoir comment, et la façon dont il pouvait se racheter. Autant dire que ça n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Mais ce faussé entre eux ne pouvait plus durer. Ils devaient redevenir unis, afin d'être plus fort car, dans les temps à venir, la situation risquait d'empirer et leur ennemi de se faire plus agressif. C'est pourquoi, il essaya de comprendre au plus profond de lui ce qui avait affecté la jeune fille et rendu son comportement méconnaissable. Il se rejoua les moments précédents jusqu'à trouver le moment déclencheur. _Juste parce que je l'ai évitée du regard..._ Il tourna la tête vers elle et se décida à parler.

- Le fait que je ne pose pas toujours les yeux sur toi ne veux pas dire que je t'ignore... déclara-t-il alors en regardant le ciel qui commençait à s'obscurcir avec l'arrivée de la nuit.

Elle tourna alors la tête vers lui, surprise. Elle observa son profil tandis qu'il observait le ciel sans savoir quoi répondre. Alors il était timide ? Réservé ? _Lui ? Je rêve..._ Il tourna la tête pour la fixer de son regard d'ambre et ses yeux ne s'esquivèrent pas. Il ne cherchait pas à éviter son regard. Elle sourit timidement avant de hocher la tête et de venir se blottir contre son bras et de poser sa tête sur son épaule. _Je n'ai pas dit que c'était une raison pour me coller !_ Cependant, il ne fit rien, la laissant faire. Après tout, c'est lui qui l'avait blessée, il pouvait bien faire un effort. Il comprit également qu'il avait encore un long, très long, chemin à faire pour comprendre les émotions.

Il remarqua, au bout d'un certain temps, que Hoshiko s'était endormie. Son cœur loupa un battement devant ce magnifique visage angélique et serein qui reposait contre son épaule. Oui, Hoshiko était belle, et il en avait de plus en plus conscience. Il se leva en la soulevant doucement dans ses bras pour ne pas troubler son sommeil et se dirigea vers la chaumière de Kaede. Il la déposa dans son futon avant de se redresser et de l'observer. Bientôt ils devraient partir. Bientôt... Mais pour le moment, ils devaient rester ici, jusqu'à ce que le poison est totalement quitté son corps et que Hoshiko soit à même de se défendre seule. Et pour cela, il allait falloir prendre son entraînement en main et muscler son corps. _Dors, demain commence le véritable entraînement..._

[…]

Les rayons du soleil réveillèrent Hoshiko qui se redressa dans son futon. Une question persistait. Comment avait-elle atterri là ? Elle ne se souvenait même pas être revenue à la chaumière de Kaede. Puis, la lumière se fit. _Sesshômaru a dû me porter jusqu'ici._ C'était la seule explication de toute façon. Elle regarda à côté d'elle pour voir Rin se réveiller et la fixer avec des yeux encore pleins de sommeil. Hoshiko lui sourit et lui embrassa le front pour lui dire bonjour.

- Bonjour Grande sœur, sourit la petite.

- Bonjour Rin, je vais aller à la rivière, tu viens avec moi ? s'enquit Hoshiko.

- Bien sûr ! Je pourrais laver les cheveux de grande sœur ? fit-elle avec des yeux suppliants.

- D'accord, répondit Hoshiko avec un clin d'œil.

C'est ainsi que toutes les deux partirent pour la rivière. Lorsqu'elles y arrivèrent, Hoshiko et Rin se déshabillèrent et entrèrent dans la rivière. La petite remarqua la cicatrice qui barrait le dos de la jeune fille de son épaule gauche à sa hanche droite. Un fin trait blanc, légèrement en relief. La petite passa sa main sur la cicatrice, subjuguée. Hoshiko tourna la tête afin de regarder la petite et eut un sourire attendrit.

- Grande sœur... tu as été blessée ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

- Je n'en sais rien... je ne sais pas d'où me vient cette cicatrice, sourit Hoshiko.

- Ça te fais mal ? s'enquit Rin.

- Non, avoua la jeune fille en haussant les épaules, bien que parfois, elle ressente quelques petites douleurs sans importances, mais à quoi bon inquiéter Rin.

Hoshiko commença à laver les cheveux de Rin qui s'amusait à l'éclabousser avec l'eau de la rivière. Hoshiko rigolait avec elle, l'eau lui arrivant seulement à la taille pour que Rin puisse avoir la tête hors de l'eau. Heureusement pour elle, il n'y avait personne dans les parages. Hoshiko n'aurait pas aimé qu'on voit ses courbes. Seulement, Sesshômaru était là et les observait. Au moment où il avait voulu partir, la conversation sur la cicatrice de la jeune femme l'avait intéressé. Puis, il avait vu ses courbes bien placées et n'arrivait pas à reprendre totalement ses esprits. Il se fit tout de même violence et se força à regarder ailleurs. Seulement, il avait eu le temps de tout détailler, et d'apprécier. _Elle me rend fou !_ Il secoua la tête, perché sur la branche d'un grand pin et il tourna le dos à l'endroit où il les savait se baigner. Il n'était pas question qu'il cède à ses pulsions. De plus, Rin était là, avec cette magnifique créature. _Je délire ! Magnifique ? Pfff... ! Pas cette peste !_

Mais qu'elle soit peste ou non, il ne parvenait pas à se l'ôter des pensées. C'était peut-être justement un facteur essentiel, y comprit sa beauté. Il secoua la tête encore plus énergiquement et hésita même à se foutre une bonne paire de claque pour reprendre ses esprits. Mais sachant que Hoshiko risquait de le remarquer s'il faisait du bruit, il se contenta de fermer les yeux pour tenter de vider son esprit. Très mauvaise idée, puisque la seule chose qu'il réussit à faire, ou plutôt voir, ce fut l'image de Hoshiko entrain de s'immerger totalement dans l'eau pour en ressortir en rejetant la tête en arrière, dévoilant son buste avec une sensualité renversante. _Je déraille complètement ! Voilà que je fantasme sur elle maintenant !_

Hoshiko, elle, était tellement occupée à s'amuser avec Rin, en s'éclaboussant dans l'eau, qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti la proximité de Sesshômaru, ni même les sentiments qui commençaient à s'éveiller en lui grâce à elle. Le lien qui unissait la jeune femme à Rin était parfois incompréhensible. Comment, en si peu de temps, avait-elle pu se rapprocher de cette enfant à ce point ? En l'espace de quelques jours, elle était devenue la grande sœur de Rin et se comportait comme tel. Cela avait fait sourire bien des personnes qui avaient été ravies de voir que la jeune femme s'adaptait bien. Après tout, n'était-elle pas, elle aussi, originaire de ce monde ?

La jeune femme sortit de l'eau pour aller se sécher avec une serviette. Sesshômaru faillit succomber à ses sens lorsqu'il la vit, là, sensuelle, comme une fleur qui lui hurlait de venir la cueillir. Il se contint cependant, Rin était là, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller comme ça... _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ?_ La jeune femme avait l'air si fragile et si forte à la fois. Cela ne rendait sa beauté que plus réelle.

- Rin ? appela-t-elle. Il est tant de sortir, tu risques d'attraper du mal, ajouta la jeune femme avec une note de tendresse maternelle dans la voix.

- J'arrive grande sœur ! s'écria la petite en courant la rejoindre.

Hoshiko se munit alors d'une autre serviette avec laquelle elle frotta avec vigueur le petit corps de Rin, lui prodiguant par la même occasion, un peu de chaleur. Elle l'aida ensuite à s'habiller avant de faire de même. Puis, elle attacha ses longs cheveux rapidement à l'aide du long ruban rouge que lui avait donné Rin.

- C'est beau le rouge, dit alors Rin.

- Hum ? fit Hoshiko en baissant les yeux sur elle.

- C'est la couleur du clan des Inu, expliqua la petite. C'est Jaken qui me l'a dit, sourit la petite, fière d'elle.

Hoshiko resta interdite pendant un moment, pensive. _Alors le rouge est la couleur de son clan ?_ Puis, elle se reprit et offrit un magnifique sourire à Rin avant de lui prendre la main, de ramasser leurs affaires et de retourner vers le village. Sur le chemin, Rin chantonnait, avec la jeune fille, de petites chansons que Kaede leur avait apprise ainsi que Kagome.

- Dis-moi, Rin, quel âge as-tu ? s'enquit Hohiko.

- Sept ans, répondit-elle.

- Mais tu es une grande fille dis-moi, sourit Hoshiko en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Et toi Grande sœur ?

- Moi ? J'ai...

Hoshiko s'arrêta de marcher et se prit la tête dans les mains. Quelque chose semblait vouloir se manifester dans ses pensées. Comme si, tout droit surgit des ténèbres, un souvenir voulait se rappeler à elle. Ce fut bref, mais elle en garda un élancement douloureux, un terrible mal de tête. Elle avait tout juste eut le temps de voir un homme à la longue chevelure argentée avec deux traits bleus sur les joues et des prunelles d'ambres. Cependant, ce n'était pas Sesshômaru. Et pourtant, dans ces images saccadées, elle avait bien vu que cet homme l'embrassait. _Je devrais peut-être en parler à Kaede..._ Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de chose se produisait. La nuit, elle faisait toujours le même genre de rêves tourmentés. Elle y revoyait fréquemment cet homme là. Mais pourquoi ?

- Grande sœur ? s'enquit Rin inquiète. Ça ne va pas ?

- Si, si, Rin, ne t'inquiète pas, juste un petit mal de tête, ça va passer, sourit la jeune femme en tentant de la rassurer.

La petite fille fut un peu sceptique mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Après tout, elle voyait la jeune femme fréquemment avoir des maux de têtes. Mais elle se demandait bien pourquoi elle n'en parlait pas à Kaede. _Pourquoi... ?_ Cette question qui se reflétait dans les yeux de Rin, la concernée elle-même ne le savait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Et, malgré la contenance qu'elle essayait de se donner, elle avait peur.

[…]

- Et tu dis voir un homme ressemblant étrangement à Sesshômaru ? A chaque fois ? s'enquit Kaede.

- Oui, confirma la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive Kaede... ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit la vieille miko. Probablement Sesshômaru serait-il capable de t'éclairer ? proposa Kaede.

- Je... fit Hoshiko, incertaine. _Lui en parler... à lui ?_

- Tu as peur de lui parler ? fit Kaede.

- Oui, murmura la jeune femme.

- Mon enfant, tant que persistera la peur entre vous et que vous n'aurez pas une confiance totale l'un envers l'autre, vous ne vaincrez jamais l'ennemi, dit Kaede en lui posant gentiment la main sur l'épaule.

- Je sais mais...

- Il est normal d'avoir peur, mais vous devez vous faire confiance. De toutes les personnes que tu peux connaître, Hoshiko, lui seul pourra t'aider et te donner la force d'affronter n'importe quoi... si tu lui fais confiance, Hoshiko...

La jeune femme sortit de la chaumière un peu effrayé. Elle tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Devait-elle vraiment en parler à Sesshômaru ? Elle en tremblait rien que d'y penser. Elle connaissait le Taiyoukai mieux que les autres, mais elle ne savait pas comment il pouvait réagir dans certaines situations. Il restait une part d'ombre entre eux, de secret que tous deux n'osaient franchir. Le chemin de la confiance était risqué, et ils le savaient tous deux. Comment accorder son entière confiance à quelqu'un que l'on connaît depuis si peu de temps ? _Sesshômaru est si réservé, secret, distant... comment pourrait-il m'autoriser, moi, à franchir le fossé qui nous sépare ?_

Elle marcha un bon moment, tentant d'envisager toutes les réactions possibles de Sesshômaru. Elle dû se l'avouer, elle s'en était foutu les jetons ! _Je me fais l'effet d'une grosse trouillarde..._ Mais qui ne tremblerait pas devant un être aussi intimidant que le Taiyoukai à qui elle était – et l'on ne savait pas pourquoi – étrangement liée. _J'ai vraiment le chic pour me foutre dans des situations dont je ne peux me sortir seule !_ Tout en se morigénant intérieurement, elle heurta quelqu'un. Elle leva les yeux, prudemment, pour découvrir un homme. Il était grand, plutôt musclé, de grands yeux argentés, de longs cheveux bruns semblants aussi doux que de la soie, et un visage fin et bien dessiné.

- Euh je... pardon, bredouilla la jeune fille. Je suis maladroite, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, fit-elle en s'inclinant.

- C'est toi, la jeune fille se nommant Hoshiko ? s'enquit-il.

- ... pourquoi la cherchez-vous ? se reprit-elle, la petite voix dans sa tête l'enjoignant à la prudence.

- J'ai entendu parlé d'une femme avec une grande beauté, je suis venu vérifier par moi-même.

- Oh... Je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie de l'entendre, vous devriez poursuivre vers le village, par là, répondit-elle en lui indiquant le village où ses amis l'attendaient sûrement.

- Merci, sourit l'homme avant de partir.

Elle avait bien comprit qu'il n'était pas humain. Et lui, il avait sûrement dû sentir qu'elle ne l'était pas non plus. Néanmoins, il l'avait laissée tranquille. Elle soupira de soulagement avant de continuer sa petite promenade. _J'ai eu une sacrée frayeur... Ça m'apprendra à ne pas regarder où je mets les pieds !_ Elle se reposa un moment contre le tronc d'un arbre, replongeant dans ses pensées et ses hypothèses quant aux réactions possibles du Taiyoukai. Seulement, plus elle pensait à tout ça, plus elle avait la conviction que Kaede avait raison. La réponse, seul Sesshômaru pourrait la lui donner. Mais il fallait le courage d'aller lui demander. _Courageuse ? J'ai pas l'impression de répondre à ce critère... _

Néanmoins, elle se leva et, avec une nouvelle forme de courage, celle de la curiosité, elle se dirigea vers Sesshômaru. La curiosité et l'envie d'être débarrassée de ses mauvais rêves avaient eu raison de sa peur. Maintenant, elle était déterminée. _Peu importe sa réaction, il ne peut pas me faire de mal... n'est-ce pas ?_ Même si le doute persistait, elle sentait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais le moindre mal. Alors, tête haute, elle marcha vers lui, sans se rétracter.

Elle finit par trouver le Taiyoukai. Il regardait paisiblement la lune qui commençait son ascension dans le ciel. Elle ne put s'empêcher de songer à quel point il était beau, là, bercé par l'éclat de la lune. Elle se rapprocha de lui et s'assit à ses côtés, à une distance raisonnable pour ne pas le froisser. Qui sait comment il aurait pu réagir ? Après tout... si ce lien entre eux n'existait pas, il ne l'aurait probablement jamais regardée.

- Sesshômaru... l'appela-t-elle finalement après avoir pris une brève inspiration.

Il ne répondit pas et ne bougea pas non plus, mais elle savait qu'il l'écoutait. Elle n'avait plus qu'à se lancer. Mais par où commencer ? _« Tu sais j'ai l'impression que j'ai jadis connu un homme te ressemblant ! Tu n'aurais pas un autre frère par hasard ? » Pff... comme si je pouvais lui sortir ça ! _Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment elle allait bien pouvoir lui parler de ses rêves. Elle resta donc muette, ne sachant que faire. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, entourant ses genoux de ses bras pour ensuite plonger sa tête entre ces derniers. Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux tellement elle se sentait lamentable. _Il faut pourtant que je le lui dise._

- Sesshômaru... dernièrement, je fais toujours le même rêve... le même genre de rêve, murmura-t-elle en relevant la tête tout en posant son menton sur ses avants-bras.

- Quel genre de rêve ? demanda-t-il après un moment de silence.

- Je vois toujours le même homme. Il te ressemble beaucoup... souffla-t-elle.

Il tourna alors la tête vers elle, ses yeux plutôt sévères. _Apparemment, le fait de parler de ça n'est pas une très bonne idée..._ Elle évita alors son regard, regardant le sol pour se donner de la contenance. Cependant, elle pouvait toujours sentir le regard d'ambre de son protecteur sur elle. Il attendait qu'elle s'explique, ça, c'était plutôt clair. Mais il lui fallait énormément de courage pour oser continuer à lui expliquer ce qu'elle avait vu.

- Il a de longs cheveux argentés, des yeux ambres et des traits bleus sur les joues, continua-t-elle finalement.

Elle s'arrêta alors de parler, attendant une réaction plutôt forte de la part de son compagnon. Elle redoutait déjà le moment où elle lui dirait que dans ce rêve, ce mystérieux homme et elle s'embrassaient. Mais ce dont elle ne se doutait pas, c'est que Sesshômaru en savait plus qu'elle ne le croyait. Il était au courant du fait qu'elle ait été liée à son père avant lui, bien qu'il n'eut aucun souvenir de l'avoir jamais vu avec lui, à aucun moment. Il se sentait pourtant d'extrême mauvaise humeur. Était-il jaloux ?_ Jaloux ? Pourquoi donc ?_

- Dans ce rêve, je me tiens à côté de cet homme, vêtu du même genre d'ensemble en cuir que celui que tu m'as donné, ainsi que d'une cape rouge. Je porte également Mistborn à la hanche. Puis, cet homme se tourne vers moi et m'embrasse...

Elle rougit de honte. Comment avait-elle eut le culot de sortir ça ? A l'homme qu'elle aimait en plus ! _Pardon ?_ Où du moins, pour qui elle avait une très grande attirance, et de surcroît, le seul a qui elle pouvait être loyale. Cela était complètement démentiel. Elle n'en revenait pas. Cependant, elle fut tout de même soulagée, le poids dans son estomac venait de disparaître, et Sesshômaru n'avait pas trop mal réagit. En fait, il semblait ne pas réagir du tout. Bien qu'il bouillonnait intérieurement, il ne laissa rien paraître. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. _Et pourquoi donc ? Pourquoi cette petite peste a-t-elle tellement d'importance ?_ Il se força au calme tout en regardant la lune.

- Inu-Taisho, dit-il alors.

- Huh ?

- L'homme dans tes rêves. C'est Inu-Taisho, mon père, déclara-t-il sans se tourner vers elle.

- Ton... père ? Tu te fous de moi ! s'écria-t-elle, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

- Si tu es vraiment ce que Kaede prétend que tu es, alors tu fus liée à mon père avant qu'il ne rencontre la mère d'Inuyasha, expliqua-t-il.

- Pourquoi n'en ai-je aucun souvenir ? s'enquit-elle alors.

- Je n'en sais rien. Tout comme je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne me souviens pas t'avoir jamais vu avant que tu ne dégringoles du ciel, dit-il en tournant finalement la tête vers elle.

Elle frissonnait légèrement. Il ne savait pas si c'était de peur ou bien de froid. Après tout... le fait qu'il ne puisse pas lui faire mal, ne garantissait pas qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. On pouvait blesser quelqu'un par son comportement, et il savait qu'il l'avait déjà fait auparavant. Deux fois. La première, il avait reçu une gifle et se demandait encore comment il avait pu la laisser faire, et la deuxième, il avait récolté ses larmes et son éloignement. Dans les deux cas, ça lui avait fait mal. Allez savoir pourquoi.

Lorsqu'elle frissonna encore une fois, il ne pu contenir son geste et l'enveloppa de sa fourrure. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'y penser qu'il l'avait déjà fait. Avec un soupire de résignation, il laissa son bras autour des épaule de la jeune femme et l'attira contre lui pour lui prodiguer un peu plus de chaleur. _Quelle peste... mais pourtant... elle est si adorable... _Il se gifla mentalement pour avoir pensé cela.

- Hoshiko... tu n'as pas à avoir peur de me parler, dit-il après avoir pesé le pour et le contre sur si oui ou non il devait le lui dire.

- C'est vrai ? s'enquit-elle, le regardant avec des yeux qui lui firent penser à Rin un instant.

Il ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Il nota cependant à quel point, d'une certaine manière, elle pouvait ressembler à Rin. Si ce n'est que ses yeux étaient de différentes teintes de bleu. Elle pouvait se montrer si fragile et maladroite. Mais pourtant, son courage ne faisait aucun doute. Après tout... elle était la seule à oser lui tenir tête. Il se rappela alors le moment où ils s'étaient marché sur les pieds tous deux. A ce moment, ils s'étaient comportés comme deux enfants. _C'est incroyable l'effet qu'elle peut avoir sur moi..._ Il frictionna son bras avant de se rendre compte qu'elle s'était endormie contre lui. Son visage était serein et... magnifique. Il tourna son regard vers la lune une dernière fois, avant de soupirer et de se lever en la prenant dans ses bras, l'enveloppant dans sa fourrure et se dirigeant vers le village. Il ne s'agissait pas de la laisser tomber malade.

- Tu es une peste et tu es insupportable... mais pourtant, je ne sais ce que je ferais sans toi... susurra-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front, à l'endroit où se trouvait l'étoile.

Elle sourit alors, se blottissant un peu plus dans ses bras, le surprenant. Avait-elle entendu ? Ou bien était-ce dans son rêve qu'elle souriait. Cette dernière pensée fit monter une bouffée de jalousie. Et si c'était son père qu'elle voyait dans ce rêve. Et si c'était pour lui qu'elle souriait ? Il se promit de ne rien laisser filtrer de ses émotions, jamais. Cependant, quand elle murmura son nom dans son sommeil, son cœur s'apaisa et il ne pu contenir un sourire attendri. _Sale petite peste..._

/\

A suivre...

\/

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Je vous promets que je vais faire mon possible pour écrire la suite rapidement. Mais il faut tout de même qu'elle soit de qualité, n'est-ce pas ? =)

Aller, je vous dis à bientôt et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions. =)


	13. Rival ?

Lalolyen d'Eryn Vorn : Je suis contente que tu aimes la personnalité que je donne à Sesshômaru. J'avais un peu peur que je m'en éloigne trop. Tu me rassures. Quand au couple Hoshiko/Sesshômaru, même si ce n'est pas encore à proprement parler un couple, je suis contente qu'il te plaise. Je trouvais que leurs deux personnalités allaient bien ensemble. Après tout, Sesshômaru à bien besoin d'une fille comme Hoshiko pour le remettre dans le droit chemin ! lol J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances, bonne lecture. =)

* * *

/\

0o0

\/

Chapitre 13

Rival ?

/\

0o0

\/

* * *

Hoshiko se réveilla et fut un peu surprise de voir qu'elle était dans les bras de Sesshômaru qui était lui-même assis, le dos contre le mur. _Huh ? J'ai loupé un épisode ?_ Elle regarda un peu partout avant d'oser enfin lever les yeux vers le visage du Taiyoukai. Il la regardait, le regard toujours aussi inexpressif, du moins... il essayait de le rendre inexpressif. Hoshiko semblait toujours y déchiffre plus que ce qu'il n'aurait voulu.

- Euh... Pourquoi tu m'as gardé dans tes bras ? s'enquit-elle en se rebiffant un peu – pour la forme, sans doute... – surprenant à peine Sesshômaru.

- Je t'aurais volontiers mise dans le futon... le fait est que tu ne voulais pas me lâcher, conclut-il avec un regard "à qui la faute".

- N'importe quoi ! s'écria-t-elle en se levant d'un bond.

Elle était un peu trop gênée de la situation. C'est pourquoi, elle sortit de la chaumière en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Seul, Sesshômaru ne put s'empêcher de sourire de sa réaction. Cette réaction lui avait fait... plaisir. _Hum ?_ Il se demandait bien quel était ce sentiment qui semblait se manifester de plus en plus en lui au contact de la jeune femme. Il se secoua intérieurement. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. _Aucune importance !_ Du moins... il tentait de s'en convaincre.

Il sortit à son tour pour aller chercher la jeune femme. Si elle pensait louper l'entraînement, elle se leurrait complètement. Elle n'y couperait pas, ça, elle pouvait en être sûre. Il la retrouva un peu plus loin, en train de discuter avec un Youkai qu'il ne connaissait pas mais dont son instinct lui disait qu'il n'était pas une bonne chose. Il s'approcha et attrapa Hoshiko par la taille avant de la soulever et de la balancer sur son épaule.

- Kyaaa ! Sesshômaru ! Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria-t-elle tandis qu'il s'éloignait avec elle sous les yeux surpris du Youkai au longs cheveux foncés.

- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas manquer ton entraînement ? fit-il quelque peu sournois.

- Quel entraînement ? fit-elle de mauvaise fois.

Sesshômaru leva les yeux au ciel. _Cette peste est désespérante !_ Il la ramena non loin de la chaumière de Kaede, dés fois qu'elle se blesse en dégainant... Ce qui était une possibilité plus qu'envisageable vu sa maladresse. Il la déposa au sol... ou plutôt, la laissa tomber par terre. Elle atterrit sur les fesse avec une grimace et le fusillant du regard.

- Délicatesse est un mot inconnu pour toi ? fit-elle sarcastique.

- Tout à fait, répondit-il en dégainant son épée. Dépêches-toi, sinon je t'attaque même si tu es à terre.

Elle marmonna des paroles peu mémorables et se releva en se massant un peu les fesses. C'est que tomber d'une hauteur telle que la taille de Sesshômaru, ça faisait quand même mal. Elle pouvait être sûre de s'en tirer avec quelques ecchymoses. Mais elle avait dans l'idée que le pire restait à venir. Elle avala difficilement sa salive avant de dégainer sa propre épée. Elle ne se coupa pas – Un exploit tient ! – mais elle dut empoigner l'épée à deux mains pour que cette dernière ne se retrouve pas pointe enfoncée dans le sol. Elle était déjà lourde et elle arrivait difficilement à la tenir correctement, alors comment espérait-il qu'elle réussisse à la manier ? _Il est stupide ou fait-il ça juste pour m'emmerder ?_

Un coup d'épée. Mistborn lui échappa des mains pour aller se planter un peu plus loin derrière elle. Sesshômaru leva un sourcil. Franchement, elle lui aurait foutu des baffes rien que pour le fait qu'il la regarde ainsi. _Imbécile !_ Tandis qu'elle allait chercher son épée, Sesshômaru s'autorisa un bref sourire amusé avant de reprendre son visage impassible. Elle se débattit un moment pour sortir son épée du sol. _Pff... je n'ai fait que la soulever deux secondes, et j'en peux déjà plus !_ Elle revint ensuite vers Sesshômaru, son humeur devenant un tantinet plus critique. A ce moment là, elle pensait à diverses façons de faire payer à l'imbécile qui lui faisait face le mauvais traitement qu'il lui faisait subir. Et honnêtement, ce n'était pas les idées qui lui manquaient.

- Tu comptes faire quoi en tenant ton épée de cette façon ? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

La jeune fille ne parvenait plus à la tenir de façon acceptable. Elle n'avait plus assez de forces dans les bras. C'est pourquoi la pointe de l'épée touchait le sol. Sesshômaru attendit qu'elle reprenne une garde acceptable. _S'il s'attend à ce que je la soulève, il peut aussi bien allumer un feu et installer le campement, parce qu'il va attendre longtemps !_

- Remets-toi en garde, dit-il.

- Je peux pas, marmonna-t-elle.

Il leva un sourcil. Ça eut le don de faire monter l'énervement de la jeune fille d'un voir plusieurs crans. _Il commence à me chauffer lui !_ Cependant, elle se força au calme en se disant que laisser tomber son épée et se ruer sur lui pour lui foutre au moins trois bonne paires de claques n'étaient pas la bonne solution à envisager. Cependant, c'était vraiment très, mais extrêmement, tentant ! _Je me demande de quoi il aurait l'air avec un jolie petite marque rouge sur la joue..._

- Comment espères-tu tenir deux secondes devant un ennemi ? soupira-t-il.

- Hey ! Je suis une femme moi ! Je n'ai pas la force d'un Taiyoukai aussi arrogant et fière qu'il puisse-être !

Il tiqua un peu sur la deuxième partie de la phrase mais dû reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Il ne l'avouerai jamais, ça, c'était certain, mais elle avait raison. Elle n'avait pas sa force, et elle ne pourrait pas faire le poids face à un Youkai d'aussi basse condition fut-il. Pourtant, ne lui avait-elle pas dit que dans son souvenir, elle portait Mistborn à sa taille ? Quelle en aurait été l'utilité si elle ne savait pas s'en servir ? Il y avait sûrement un moyen qu'elle puisse la manier.

- Et puis... si je reste toujours près de toi, à quoi cela me sert-il d'apprendre à manier une épée, sachant que tu tueras quiconque m'approchera avant que je ne m'en sois rendue compte ? ajouta-t-elle.

Là, elle marquait encore un point. Il commençait à en avoir un peu marre de cette petite peste qui se croyait tout permis. En plus, elle osait mettre en doute sa façon de penser. Elle avait un sacré culot dis-donc. Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle se permettait d'avoir raison. _ Elle m'énerve ! Elle m'éneeeeerve ! _Cependant, son irritation retomba vite lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle était vraiment à bout de force. Ses cheveux étaient défaits, le ruban s'envola avec un coup de vent, les laissant fouetter son visage par la même occasion. Elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle et elle tremblait. A travers le mystérieux lien qui les reliait, il comprit qu'elle ne jouait pas la comédie, elle était faible.

Il rangea son épée et vint vers elle. Il lui enleva l'épée des mains, se formalisant peu du fait que cette dernière refusait son contact. Il la planta à côté d'eux avant de prendre le visage de la jeune femme dans ses mains et de venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle fut même surprise de la douceur avec laquelle il interagissait avec elle. Elle ferma même les yeux, répondant à son baiser qu'il avait à peine conscience de lui donner. Il s'écarta soudain, comme s'il s'était un peu trop approché d'un feu et qu'il s'était brûlé. _Mais qu'est-ce que... ?_

- Reposes-toi, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait pu dire ? Elle avait encore la tête ailleurs, repensant à la douceur et la tendresse des lèvres du Youkai. C'était la première fois qu'il était si doux, si tendre... et qu'il s'attardait si longtemps sur ses lèvres. _Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?_ Elle le regarda s'éloigner, puis, se rendit compte que son ruban s'était envolé un peu plus loin et se dépêcha de courir après avant qu'il n'est la mauvaise idée de ce coincer dans un endroit où elle ne pourrait pas le récupérer sans jouer les imprudentes de service.

Une main attrapa le ruban. Ses yeux remontèrent le bras de la personne pour voir à qui elle avait à faire. C'était le Youkai qu'elle avait rencontré dans la forêt. Il lui souriait. Pas d'une façon à lui faire froid dans le dos, non, c'était autre chose. Quelque chose de positif. Cependant, elle ne se sentait pas très confiante et se méfiait de lui. Il lui tendit le ruban et au moment ou elle allait le prendre, il le mit hors de porté. Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens, franchement pas d'humeur à jouer ce genre de petit jeu puéril.

- Hoshiko... pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit qui tu étais plus tôt ? s'enquit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Elle rumina intérieurement. Il devait avoir l'ouïe fine lui aussi. Et puis... Sesshômaru l'avait appelée par son prénom quand il était venu la kidnapper pour l'entraîner. Soudain, elle avait la subite envie de se ruer à la poursuite de ce stupide Youkai et de se jeter dans ses bras pour s'y sentir en sécurité. Mais elle se retint. Ce ne serait pas une bonne chose devant ce nouvel arrivant. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui voulait.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? marmonna-t-elle de mauvaise fois.

- Je suis venu te chercher, déclara-t-il de but en blanc.

Elle le fixa, attendant la suite de la plaisanterie. Suite qui, évidemment, ne vint pas. Elle soupira et se maudit encore une fois de tomber sur les mauvaises personnes. Elle avait décidément le chic pour tomber sur ses futurs kidnappeurs. Et ce n'était pas faute de faire preuve de prudence, même si ce n'était pas dans ce domaine qu'elle excellait. Bon sang, ne pouvait-elle pas rester auprès de Sesshômaru sans qu'on ne l'enlève à chaque détours de chemins ? _Je vais vraiment finir par passer pour une damoiselle en détresse..._ Idée qui la réjouissait et la dépitait à la fois. Allez savoir pourquoi.

- Écoute, j'ai pas le temps pour des plaisanteries de ce genre, alors si tu voulais bien me rendre ce ruban... soupira-t-elle, las.

- Je ne plaisante pas, répondit-il avec un air extrêmement sérieux.

- Ok, soupira une nouvelle fois Hoshiko. Alors je vais être claire. Je n'irais nul part ni avec toi ni qui que ce soit d'autre que Sesshômaru, pigé ? termina-t-elle un peu énervée sur les bords. Maintenant, soi tu me rends ce ruban, soi tu le gardes, mais fiche-moi la paix, comprendo ?

Il ne fit aucun geste pour lui rendre le ruban, alors, soupirant une nouvelle fois d'ennui, elle tourna les talons et retourna à la chaumière de Kaede. Elle s'assit sur son futon en tailleur et se mit à réfléchir, laissant son esprit vagabonder vers d'autres horizons. Ce Youkai ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Et elle avait comme l'impression que cette histoire ne faisait que commencer et qu'il n'allait pas la laisser tranquille si facilement. _Peut-être que si Sesshômaru lui foutait une bonne frayeur, il me ficherait la paix ? Qu'au moins il soit utile pour une fois..._ Elle poussa un long soupire et se laissa tomber sur le futon, allongée sur le dos à regarder le plafond. Elle n'était pas de très bonne humeur, et ça, c'était un euphémisme. C'est sans doute pour cela que Sesshômaru ne vint pas la rejoindre, il n'était pas fou et le lien entre eux ne le laissait pas dans l'ignorance de ses humeurs.

Un peu plus loin, alors que le soleil se couchait, Sesshômaru était assis contre le tronc d'un arbre, Rin à ses côtés. Cela faisait longtemps que la petite fille n'avait pu rester seule avec lui. Il était soulagé de voir qu'elle se portait bien. Cette enfant était en quelque sorte, sa part d'humanité. Elle avait réveillé en lui cette petite flamme de sentiment. Hoshiko, elle, avait complètement enflammé le brasier. A tel point qu'il était perdu dans toutes ces émotions qu'il arrivait à peine à différencier. Rin lui avait seulement apprit que les humains n'étaient pas si dénués d'intérêts et méritaient le respect. Car même s'ils se savaient condamnés à mourir, il vivaient leurs vie dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Toutes ces choses là, si Rin n'avait pas été là, il ne l'aurait jamais compris, n'y aurait jamais fait attention. Mais terré dans sa fierté, il n'avouerait jamais tout ça.

- Sesshômaru-sama... commença Rin.

Sesshômaru tourna la tête vers la gamine qui souriait, sa joie toujours aussi grande à chaque fois qu'elle était près de lui. A croire qu'il était son rayon de soleil ou son héros. A tout bien réfléchir, il l'était peut-être, son héros. Combien de fois l'avait-il sauvée de la mort ? _Son innocence est parfois surprenante..._ Heureusement pour lui d'ailleurs qu'elle était encore si innocente ! Sinon, son comportement envers Hoshiko aurait de quoi la choquer. Quoique c'était peut-être déjà le cas, à la réflexion...

- Sesshômaru-sama, le Youkai aux longs cheveux noirs, pourquoi suit-il toujours Grande sœur ?

La question de Rin le surpris. Il n'avait pas remarqué que ce Youkai tournait autour de la jeune femme. Mais en y repensant, elle discutait avec lui quand il l'avait prise en otage pour sa leçon à l'épée. Et lorsqu'il l'entraînait, il n'était pas loin et l'observait. _Serait-il possible que... ?_ L'inquiétude commença à monter en lui, mais il le cacha à la gamine. Ce n'était pas un sujet à aborder avec Rin.

Le soleil se coucha finalement et Sesshômaru raccompagna Rin à la chaumière de Kaede. Il fut surpris de ne pas trouver Hoshiko là. _Où est encore passée cette petite peste ?_ Il se focalisa sur le lien qui les unissait et comprit qu'elle était chez Inuyasha, sans doute à discuter avec Kagome. Il se dirigea alors vers cette chaumière et repéra le Youkai dont avait parlé Rin. Il était là, observant à quelques mètres. Rin avait raison, il ne quittait pas Hoshiko d'une semelle. Cela l'irrita légèrement, allez savoir pourquoi. Lui, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si énervé par le fait que ce Youkai colle un peu trop Hoshiko. Avait-il peur qu'il ne l'emmène loin de lui ? Qu'il la séduise ? _Absurde !_

Cependant, si c'était le cas ? Hoshiko le quitterait-elle ? _Non, aucun risque, elle ne peut pas s'éloigner de moi..._ Il allait devoir surveiller ce nouvel arrivant très scrupuleusement à partir de ce moment. Après tout, mieux valait ne pas relâcher sa vigilance. Rien n'était totalement acquis dans la vie. Il l'avait très bien comprit lui.

Hoshiko finit par sortir de chez Inuyasha et avança de quelques pas avant que le Youkai ne vienne lui parler. Sesshômaru écouta, se sentant un peu honteux d'en être réduit à l'espionner. C'était indigne de lui de s'abaisser à ce genre d'actions. Toutefois, il mit sa fierté en veilleuse et se concentra sur le dialogue entre Hoshiko et son rival. _Rival ?_

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? s'énerva à ce moment la jeune fille. Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'irai nulle part avec toi !

- Je viens juste t'escorter, répondit-il.

- M'escorter ? releva-t-elle perplexe.

- Oui, une si jolie jeune femme n'est pas en sécurité de nos jours, expliqua-t-il.

- J'en avais déjà assez d'un mais maintenant je me retrouve avec deux emmerdeurs sur les bras... marmonna-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour son interlocuteur.

Sesshômaru se retint de foncer sur elle pour lui dire sa façon de penser. Si elle trouvait sa présence si ennuyante, pourquoi ne s'éloignait-elle pas de lui histoire de lui foutre la paix. Comme ça, chacun sa vie et tout le monde est content. Et bah non ! Fallait que ce foutu lien empêche ça. Il aurait dû accepter la proposition de Raziel de rompre le lien. Mais pourtant, une chose l'en avait empêché à ce moment là. Sans Hoshiko à ses côtés... la vie serait tellement vide de sens. _A croire que c'est elle qui y donne un sens !_ Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux, si on y repense.

- Pourquoi es-tu si désagréable ? s'enquit le Youkai en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Si t'es pas content, c'est la même chose ! rétorqua-t-elle. Je n'ai pas envie que tu me tournes autour tel un vautour !

- Je ne veux que te protéger, répliqua le Youkai.

- Écoute, machin-truc...

- Ranmaru, répondit-il.

- Ouais, peu importe. J'ai déjà quelqu'un, pigé ? Et personne ne pourra le remplacer. Et surtout pas un Youkai collant qui ne comprend rien à ce qu'on lui dit ! fit-elle hors d'elle avant de se mettre en route vers la maison de Kaede.

Ranmaru eut un sourire amusé. Son caractère était spécial. Cette fille était de plus en plus digne d'intérêt. Plus il en apprenait sur elle, plus elle l'intéressait. Il lui emboîta le pas, ce qui eut le don de l'énerver encore plus. _Bon sang ! Où est ce stupide Youkai quand j'ai besoin de lui ?_ Elle rumina jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à l'abri dans la chaumière où Kaede et Rin dormaient déjà. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était échappée à ce Ranmaru beaucoup trop collant pour gagner ne serait-ce que son attention. _Vraiment ! A croire que je suis un véritable aimant à emmerdement !_ Peut-être n'avait-elle pas tout à fait tord...

La nuit fut froide, elle ne parvenait pas à dormir, la température de son corps chutant. Elle n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer malgré les couvertures qui la recouvraient. Elle se frictionna les bras, ramenant ses jambes contre elle, en position fœtus. Mais rien n'y fit. Elle avait trop froid. Elle se consola en se disant qu'il y avait toujours pire que ce froid de canard. Mais elle tremblotait, fermant les yeux avec acharnement, sans parvenir à trouver ce sommeil qui le fuyait.

Sesshômaru ressentit l'inconfort de Hoshiko. Il s'était trop éloigner du village. S'il avait voulu tester la distance, maintenant il était fixer. Il ne pouvait s'éloigner à plus d'une lieue sans qu'elle n'en ressente les mauvais effets, et lui avec. Il se hâta donc de retourner vers elle. Quand il arriva en vue du village, il surpris Ranmaru non loin de la chaumière où se trouvait Hoshiko. Il sentit très vite l'énervement monter en lui. Quand il passa devant son rival – _Vraiment ?_ – ce dernier leva les yeux pour le regarder.

- Sesshômaru, hein ? fit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

- Ranmaru, répondit Sesshômaru en s'arrêtant sans pour autant se retourner vers son interlocuteur.

- Qu'est-ce qui te lie avec Hoshiko ? attaqua de but en blanc le Youkai.

Sesshômaru resta silencieux. S'il lui disait ce qui le liait à Hoshiko, il ne comprendrait certainement pas. Et puis... dévoiler cela, ce serait comme dévoiler une faiblesse à un adversaire. Comment croyez-vous qu'il réagirait ? Le voir à terre serait décidément trop tentant et ferait trop plaisir à Ranmaru. Alors il se décida à ne pas répondre, se muant dans son traditionnel silence impassible.

- Pourquoi semble-t-elle si attachée à toi ? continua-t-il.

- Va savoir... tu es jaloux ? fit Sesshômaru avec un soupçon de sarcasme.

- Oh, mais ne t'en fais pas, bientôt elle me tombera dans les bras, sourit Ranmaru.

- Essaye un peu pour voir, grogna Sesshômaru.

- Ne serait-ce pas plutôt toi qui a un problème de jalousie ? s'amusa Ranmaru avant de disparaître.

Sesshômaru savait bien qu'il n'était pas aller bien loin. Puisqu'il voulait Hoshiko, il n'allait pas partir comme ça. Cependant, il avait conscience qu'il venait de se faire avoir, démasqué comme ça. Était-il réellement jaloux ? _Impossible !_ Mais alors... s'il l'était, pourquoi ? _C'est impossible !_ Il ressentit encore l'inconfort de Hoshiko. C'est vrai que les températures se faisaient de plus en plus fraîche avec l'approche de l'hiver. L'automne touchait à sa fin.

Il entra dans la chaumière de Kaede et enleva son armure et son Gi pour se glisser dans le futon où Hoshiko essayait de dormir. Il la ramena contre lui, essayant de lui prodiguer sa chaleur. L'inconfort de Hoshiko le mettait lui aussi dans l'inconfort. Alors, quand il sentit ses petites mains froides entrer en contact avec la peau de son torse, il eut un petit frisson. Elle était littéralement gelée. Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux en désordre.

- Merci, marmonna-t-elle en se blottissant tout contre lui.

Même s'il ne répondit pas, elle savait ce qu'il pensait. Elle se sentait si bien, là, blottit contre lui. Elle se sentait en sécurité, à sa place. Elle ressentait aussi autre chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à définir, quelque chose de puissant et d'incomparable. Mais quoi ? Trop épuisée pour réfléchir, elle céda au sommeil et s'endormit dans les bras de celui qui lui était essentiel. Elle avait la vague impression que le monde tournait autour de lui. Que _son_ monde tournait autour de lui. Vérité ou faux semblant, elle n'en savait rien. Et pour être honnête, à ce moment, elle ne voulait pas savoir. Elle se sentait juste extrêmement bien et à l'abri. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment.

Sesshômaru la sentit s'endormir, apaisée. Elle n'avait plus froid et son visage d'ange reposait sur son épaule. A ce moment, la première pensée qui lui passa par la tête fut qu'elle était trop pure pour être vraie. Un être aussi pur, tout le monde voudrait le pervertir. Il avait comme le mauvais pressentiment qu'à l'avenir, les ennemis seraient de plus en plus nombreux. A côté, Ranmaru n'était qu'une partie de plaisir. _Ce Ranmaru... qu'est-ce qu'il manigance ?_ Décidément, ce Youkai n'était pas net. Il préparait quelque chose. Sesshômaru allait devoir se montrer encore plus vigilant, et surtout, restait près de Hoshiko.

Peut-être ne le savait-il pas, mais à ce moment, un combat rude se préparait. Celui dont lequel l'enjeu était Hoshiko. Il ne la laisserait pas partir, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait penser de néfaste à son sujet, et Ranmaru ferait tout pour la lui ravir. Ce Youkai était-il vraiment amoureux ou avait-il choisit d'emmerder son monde, et lui en particulier ? Seulement, Sesshômaru avait vu à plusieurs reprises les yeux de Ranmaru se poser sur sa protégée. Et il devait bien reconnaître que ce regard ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Dans ce regard, c'était de l'intérêt non voilé. Ranmaru était intrigué par Hoshiko et peut-être commençait-il à éprouver de sentiments pour elle. Perspective qui ne plaisait définitivement pas à Sesshômaru. Bon sang ! Il était sûr de lui, non ? Hoshiko ne pouvait pas le quitter. _Non, elle ne peut pas..._

Il la serra un peu plus dans ses bras, respirant son odeur, le nez dans ses cheveux. En peu de temps, elle s'était faite une place à ses côtés, sans qu'il ne comprenne bien comment. Il avait eu beau tout essayer pour l'éloigner, se débarrasser d'elle, rien n'y avait fait. Et maintenant, alors qu'il avait tout fait pour se débarrasser d'elle, il voulait qu'elle reste à ses côtés pour ne jamais s'en aller. Était-ce l'effet du lien qui les liait, ou bien y avait-il autre chose ?

Sesshômaru finit par s'endormir, se sentant serein. Tenir Hoshiko serrée contre lui était devenu si naturel. Dormir avec elle était devenu naturel. L'embrasser pour lui redonner des forces était naturel. Toutes ces choses qu'il n'aurait jamais penser faire ou bien avec dégoût, lui étaient devenues naturelles et plutôt agréables. Hoshiko l'avait vraiment changé. Et lui-même ne savait plus très bien si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Une chose était sûre : Il ne laisserait jamais Hoshiko le quitter, jamais. Cette petite peste était à lui, et à personne d'autre.

[…]

Les semaines qui suivirent, Hoshiko ne vit pratiquement pas Inuyasha, Miroku, ni même Kohaku. Elle qui s'entraînait avec eux d'habitude, se sentait un peu abandonnée. Et cela faisaient plus de trois semaines qu'ils étaient occupés à elle ne savait quoi. C'était fou ça. Son seul espoir d'éviter l'entraînement avec Sesshômaru s'était envolé vers d'autres horizons. Mais elle ne se plaignait pas. Son endurance devenait toujours un peu plus grande, même si ce n'était pas encore très suffisant pour tenir lors d'un véritable combat. Cependant, Sesshômaru se montrait plutôt satisfait. Même s'il fallait encore muscler les bras de la jeune fille qui parvenait à peine à mouvoir son épée.

Hoshiko regarda ses mains tandis qu'elle déambulait dans le village sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui s'y passait. Ses mains étaient meurtries par le fait de tenir une épée trop lourde. Elle avait de nombreuses ampoules, mais, drapée dans sa fierté, elle ne montrait pas sa douleur. Toutefois, Sesshômaru n'était pas dupe. Mais il commençait à mieux comprendre les sentiments humains. Il savait par exemple que s'il faisait preuve de compréhension et de pitié, cela ne plairait pas à sa protégée. Alors il faisait comme s'il ne voyait rien de sa douleur, ne voulant en aucun cas s'attirer le courroux de cette petite créature.

Hoshiko aperçut au loin Ranmaru et se précipita derrière une petite maison afin qu'il ne la trouve pas. Ce Youkai ne la lâchait plus d'une semelle ces derniers temps. Elle commençait franchement à en avoir marre. _Mais comment se débarrasser de lui ?_ Elle ferma les yeux et pria pour être invisible à ses yeux juste là, maintenant, qu'il ne puisse pas la trouver. Ses prières furent peut-être entendues car le Youkai ne la trouva pas et partit même dans le direction opposée. _Près de Sesshômaru, il ne viendra pas me voir..._

C'est ainsi qu'elle décida de partir à la recherche du Taiyoukai. _Oui, il n'osera pas s'attaquer à un Taiyoukai qui est d'un rang largement supérieur au sien..._ Confortée dans cette idée, elle fut presque folle de joie quand elle trouva enfin Sesshômaru. Il était assis tranquillement contre le tronc d'un arbre, sans doute en train de réfléchir. Elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés sans plus de manière. Il ne s'en offusqua pas. Hoshiko avait cette aptitude à faire les choses de manière à les rendre si naturelles... Du coup, pour lui, c'était naturel. Une autre personne qu'elle, il l'aurait envoyée balader, mais cette petite peste... il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Même si la raison pour laquelle elle recherchait sa compagnie était évidente – _Foutu Ranmaru..._ – il était tout simplement content qu'elle soit avec lui. Cependant, nous parlons du grand Sesshômaru, jamais il n'avouerait tout ça.

- On cherche à éviter quelqu'un ? fit-il un brun sarcastique.

- Comment t'as deviné Sherlock ? répondit-elle avec un sourire tout aussi exagéré.

Il tiqua quelque peu sur sa façon de lui répondre mais jugea préférable de ne rien dire. Cette peste avait toujours de la répartie et engager une dispute n'était pas dans l'ordre de ses priorités. Il laissa donc le silence s'installer. Hoshiko, à côté de lui, s'appuya contre son épaule en regardant elle aussi l'horizon. Il ne fit aucun geste pour se soustraire à ce contact. Encore un geste qui était devenu naturel pour lui... _Je deviens complètement ramolli..._

Hoshiko bondit soudain sur ses pieds, le surprenant au passage. Elle tendit les mains devant elle, paumes vers le ciel, regardant les flocons de neige s'écraser sur sa peau. C'était la première chute de neige de la saison. Hoshiko retomba un peu en enfance et se mit à danser sous la neige, tournoyant, les bras ouverts. Sesshômaru ne put s'empêcher d'être attendri par ce spectacle. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait dans cet état d'innocence et de joie enfantine.

- Sesshômaru, regarde, la neige ! s'écria-t-elle toute heureuse sans s'arrêter de tournoyer.

Elle s'arrêta pour le regarder et, avec un regard qu'il ne comprit pas et qu'elle n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir, elle attrapa sa main et le tira pour qu'il se lève. Ce qu'il fit sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle se mit à tournoyer de nouveau, l'entraînant avec elle. Il ne comprenait pas très bien la situation. Il devait sans doute avoir l'air stupide à tournoyer ainsi avec cette petite peste, sous les flocons de neige. Pourtant, il se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire.

Quand il la vit frissonner, il l'attira contre lui pour l'enfermer dans l'étau de ses bras. Elle ne protesta pas et y resta, bien sage. Ils restèrent ainsi durant un certain temps, enlacés sous les flocons. Il savourait cette proximité, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais fait s'ils n'avaient pas été seuls dans cette partie de la forêt. Elle, elle savourait également cette étreinte, ce sentiment de sécurité et d'un petit quelque chose de merveilleux. Oui, ces bras là étaient fais pour l'enlacer. Elle n'en doutait pas. C'est pourquoi, elle répondit à cette étreinte en passant ses bras dans le dos de son protecteur pour s'accrocher à son gi et se blottir contre son torse. Sesshômaru sourit, le nez dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, avant de fermer les yeux.

Était-ce cela, le bonheur ?

* * *

/\

0o0

\/

/\

A Suivre...

\/

/\

0o0

\/

* * *

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu comme les précédents.

Je me suis dit qu'insérer un rival pour Sesshômaru n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

Quoi de mieux qu'un triangle amoureux autour de Hoshiko ?

La pauvre, je la plains. Je suis un peu sadique avec elle pour le coup. Elle qui ne supporte pas les pots de colles... ^^

Sinon, lorsque j'ai écris le passage de la chute de neige, j'écoutais Four season. Je trouve qu'elle correspond extrêmement à ce petit passage. =)

Bref, laissez-moi vos avis, cela m'aidera peut-être pour la suite. =)


	14. Souvenirs

Lalolyen d'Eryn Vorn : Eh oui ! Notre pauvre Hoshiko ne sait plus où donner de la tête ! Elle se retrouve avec deux gardes du corps ! Personnellement, moi, ça ne me gênerait pas trop d'être à sa place ! Attends, Sesshômaru, et puis encore un autre beau gosse ! Mais moi je signe tout de suite ! xD Oui, je suis jalouse du personnage que j'ai créé ! lol Bref, un peu de sérieux. Pour ma part, je crois que la jalousie de Sesshômaru est amplement justifier ! Un Youkai veut quand même lui ravir SA Hoshiko ! Enfin, le côté froid et intouchable n'est qu'une façade. Du moins, c'est toujours comme ça que j'ai vu Sesshômaru, après, je peux me tromper. Moi j'ai dans l'idée qu'au fond, c'est un gros dur au coeur tendre et qu'il cache ses sentiments et émotions pour qu'elles ne puissent pas lui nuire. Je te souhaite maintenant une agréable lecture en espérant que ce chapitre soit à la hauteur de tes espérances ! =)

* * *

/\

0o0

Chapitre 14

0o0

Souvenirs

0o0

\/

* * *

Hoshiko se réveilla et ne fut pas surprise de se trouver dans les bras de Sesshômaru. C'était devenu si habituel qu'à présent, elle n'en sursautait plus au réveil. Cela faisait déjà quelques jours depuis la première chute de neige. L'hiver s'était installé. Et avec cette saison était venue une surprise pour Hoshiko, de la part de Inuyasha, Miroku et Kohaku. En effet, ses trois amis avaient trouvé que la jeune fille devait être un peu à l'étroit dans la maison de Kaede où se trouvait également Rin. Alors, pour qu'elle se sente un peu plus tranquille, ils lui avaient construit sa propre chaumière.

- C'était donc pour ça que je ne vous voyais plus ? fit-elle encore sous le choc.

- Oui, c'était l'idée d'Inuyasha, cette petite chaumière, ajouta Kohaku.

- Merci, vous êtes des anges, fit-elle en les serrant dans ses bras, émue.

- Bah, c'est rien, marmonna Inuyasha un peu gêné.

Hoshiko avait sourit timidement et avait hoché la tête. Maintenant, elle y passait les nuits, Sesshômaru toujours près d'elle, des fois qu'un certain Youkai ne décide de pointer le bout de son nez. Hoshiko n'avait peut-être pas conscience de l'intérêt obsessionnel que lui portait le Youkai, mais lui si. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi à chaque fois que Ranmaru était à quelques mètres, Sesshômaru ce raidisse et le fusille du regard. Bien qu'elle ne s'en plaigne pas, au moins, il ne l'ennuyait pas et restait à bonne distance.

Mais le fait qu'il neige n'empêchait pas que Sesshômaru ne perfectionne son entraînement. Elle avait acquit un peu plus d'endurance, de résistance et de force. Toutefois, ce n'était pas encore suffisant. La nuit, lorsqu'elle dormait, ses rêves étaient perturbés, agités. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre cela. Malgré le fait qu'il la serre contre lui dans ces moments, rien n'y faisait. C'était ses souvenirs. Elle commençait à se rappeler des événements d'un passé lointain dans lequel, il ne le savait pas encore, mais il y avait sa place.

Plus elle se souvenait, plus elle devenait distante, silencieuse. Comme si son comportement en était modifié. Comme si elle redevenait celle qu'elle avait sans doute été par le passé. Mais malgré le fait qu'elle devienne plus réfléchit, Sesshômaru ne voulait pas qu'elle change... Il ne voulait pas que cette petite peste qu'il avait appris, il ne savait pas comment, à supporter. Maintenant, si elle disparaissait, ça ferait un grand vide.

Mais quand il la voyait interagir avec les autres, son comportement n'avait pas changé, ce qui le réconforta et le rassura quelque peu. Il savait cependant que la joie qu'il pouvait lire sur son visage ne durerait pas. Bientôt ils devraient repartir. Ils devaient mettre fin à ce danger permanent qui planait sur eux. Il fallait en finir avec ce Youkai mystérieux qui semblait être le maître de Naraku. Cependant, il avait encore un autre problème sur les bras. Et ce problème avait un nom : Ranmaru. Comment se débarrasser de lui ? Il avait la mauvaise impression de se retrouver à la place de son frère quand il se chamaillait avec Koga. _Je dois être tombé bien bas..._

- Sesshômaru ? l'appela Hoshiko qui regardait la neige par la fenêtre.

Ils venaient de se réveiller. Il l'observait, elle, celle qu'il avait eut mille fois envi de tuer, mais sur laquelle il ne pouvait lever la main. Il se disait que c'était ces moments là, où elle semblait si joyeuse et vulnérable, qui l'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit pour la blesser. Et cette petite peste devenait un ange quand elle souriait ainsi en tournant la tête vers lui. Il se décida à se lever pour se rhabiller, sans trop prêter attention à la jeune femme qui fut un peu déçue.

- Pff... ce que tu peux être froid et insensible... marmonna-t-elle en boudant un peu.

Il arrêta son geste alors qu'il était entrain de raccrocher son armure. Puis, il se reprit et continua. Il avait toujours été ainsi, qu'est-ce qu'elle espérait au juste ? Il l'entendit soupirer de lassitude. Sans doute aurait-il pu faire l'effort d'être plus ouvert avec elle. Après tout, elle n'était plus une inconnue, elle n'était pas n'importe qui. Il s'était résigné au fait qu'il l'aurait toujours dans les pattes. Et étrangement, il n'en était plus dépité, mais plutôt heureux. _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_

- Tu sais... si tu laissais un peu tes sentiments s'exprimer, tu serais sans doute beaucoup plus heureux et aussi plus confiant... expliqua-t-elle.

- Tu passes trop de temps avec Kaede, déplora-t-il. Je suis parfaitement bien tel que je suis.

- L'ennui avec toi, c'est que tu ne sais pas faire confiance... murmura-t-elle. Peu importe à quel point je peux t'accorder ma confiance, tu restes distant et méfiant envers moi, continua-t-elle. Je ne peux rien faire de plus Sesshômaru. C'est à toi d'avancer vers moi à présent, car je ne peux pas aller plus loin...

Elle s'approcha de lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser au coin de ses lèvres avant de sortir de la chaumière où elle tomba sur Kohaku avec qui elle rejoignit Inuyasha et Miroku ainsi que Kagome et Sango. Sesshômaru sortit à son tour et l'observa de loin, encore confus. Il la vit souriante, pleine de vie. Il la vit prendre Akiko dans ses bras avec maladresse avant d'être plus confiante lorsque Kagome la rassura. _Comment la confiance peut-elle la rendre plus sûre d'elle... ?_

Elle berçait le petit Akiko avec un sourire tendre accroché aux lèvres. Le petit l'observait, calme et détendu. C'était l'effet qu'elle semblait produire sur les mortels. Elle rassurait et apaisait. C'était ça le pouvoir des Tenshi ? Elle jouait avec le bébé avec son index, se sentant à présent parfaitement à l'aise. L'instinct maternelle demeurait en toutes femmes. Le fait de porter Akiko dans ses bras réveilla son instinct maternel et déclencha une réminiscence.

_Flash Back_

_- Veilles sur elle et l'enfant si je ne reviens pas, fit-il._

_- Mais... Inutaisho ! s'écria-t-elle._

_- Je t'en prie Hoshiko, c'est ma dernière faveur... Tu es libérée, le lien entre nous n'était pas véritable, tu le sais également, déclara-t-il. Vit et protège, ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Et sois heureuse avec mon fils, ma fille..._

_Sur ces derniers mots, il se transforma en gigantesque démon chien. Elle le regarda s'éloigner, les larmes dévalant ses joues, creusant des sillons sur ses joues pâles et douce comme le satin. Elle savait qu'il allait mourir et sa souffrance de le perdre était réel. Elle perdait un ami, un grand-frère, un père... Voilà tout ce qu'avait été Inutaisho. Même si leur lien n'était pas véritable, elle avait été très proche de lui._

_[…]_

_ Le feu se reflétait dans ses yeux, tandis que le château flambait. Inutaisho était parti, laissant derrière lui un fils, une femme et un nouveau-né. Elle tourna la tête vers la jeune humaine recouverte d'un gi rouge, couleur du clan des Inu, tenant son enfant dans ses bras. Elle se rapprocha d'elle avec un sourire malgré ses larmes. _

_- Venez, je vais vous mettre en sécurité, souffla-t-elle._

_- Qui êtes-vous, hoqueta la princesse._

_- Disons que je suis votre ange gardien, éluda Hoshiko en lui tendant la main._

_La jeune femme, malgré le fait qu'elle ne la connaisse pas, glissa sa main dans la sienne. Du dos de Hoshiko sortirent de magnifiques et grandes ailes blanches. Alors, elle s'envola avec la __jeune mère et le nouveau né, l'amenant en sécurité. Plus tard, elle partirait et disparaîtrait, laissant la princesse seule avec un petit Inuyasha triste de perdre celle qu'il considérait comme une grande sœur et avec qui il jouait._

_Fin du Flash Back_

- Hoshiko ? s'inquiéta Kagome qui voyait la jeune femme perdue dans ses pensées en regardant son enfant.

- Il ressemble tellement à son père quand il était tout bébé, souffla Hoshiko sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Huh ? Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? s'étonna Sango.

- Oh, juste un instinct je suppose, se reprit-elle avec un sourire gêné.

Cela laissa ses amis sceptiques mais ils ne firent aucun commentaires. Elle les laissa partir devant, tentant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. _Un souvenir ?_ Elle ne savait plus où elle en était, ça en devenait effrayant. Elle partit en courant, totalement perdue et apeurée, ne sachant où aller. Quand ses amis se retournèrent pour vérifier qu'elle les suivait, ils furent surpris de ne pas la voir.

- Huh ? Où est-elle passée ? s'enquit Kagome.

Ils se regardèrent tous, sans avoir de réponse.

[…]

Elle pleurait contre un arbre, les pensées tourbillonnant dans sa tête et lui provoquant une terrible migraine. Elle revoyait des choses de son soi-disant passé dont elle ne se rappelait pas. Elle tomba à genoux, continuant de pleurer, dans un profond désespoir. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle releva ses yeux embués de larmes pour voir Sesshômaru. Savait-il ce qui se passait à ce moment ? Avait-il ressentit son trouble et sa détresse. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son torse pour pleurer encore.

- Ça va aller... Je sais que c'est dur, la réconforta-t-il en l'enlaçant à son tour. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer...

Sesshômaru, lui aussi, était dans cette situation. Des souvenirs qu'il avait perdus se rappelaient à lui. _On lui a placé un sceau pour qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien... mais il est en train de se briser, tout comme le mien..._ Il l'avait comprit avec l'aide de Kaede. Il avait été la voir quelques temps auparavant pour lui parler de ces flash de mémoires qu'il ne comprenait pas. Elle avait alors avancé la théorie d'un sceau qu'on aurait placé en lui. Maintenant, il en était sûr. On avait placé un sceau en lui pour qu'il ne puisse pas se rappeler d'elle. Et on avait scellé sa mémoire ainsi que ses pouvoirs pour l'envoyer dans cet autre époque. Il venait de le comprendre et se maudissait de ne pouvoir rien faire pour soulager la peur et l'égarement de Hoshiko.

Quand elle fut calmée, il l'écarta de lui et s'éloigna sans lui lancer un seul regard. Il était troublé par ce qu'elle éveillait chez lui. Hoshiko resta un moment sur place, avant de le suivre, courant pour le rattraper. Elle marcha à ses côtés sans un mot, profitant seulement de sa présence. Puis, il la laissa avec Kagome et Sango avant d'aller faire elle ne savait quoi. Il avait besoin de prendre un peu de recule et de bien comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'elle lui faisait ressentir.

- Dis donc... il est toujours aussi froid avec toi ? s'enquit Kagome.

- Je vais aller lui dire le fond de ma penser à ce connard ! fit Inuyasha en esquissant un geste pour aller à la poursuite de son demi-frère.

- Non ! le retint Hoshiko. En fait... il est gentil, il ne fait rien qui puisse me blesser... Il est différent quand nous sommes seuls, sourit Hoshiko timidement.

- Mais tu souffres de cette distance entre vous deux, fit Sango.

_Touchée! Elle marque un point là... et pas un petit. _En effet, elle souffrait de cette distance que le Youkai s'évertuait à garder entre eux. Pourtant... tout aurait été si simple s'il acceptait de lui faire confiance et de lui parler... à cœur ouvert. Elle aurait tellement aimé être cette personne sur laquelle il pourrait se reposer. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas la laisser approcher... ? Cependant, elle n'eut pas le loisir de se morfondre d'avantage. Un certain Youkai pot de colle fit son apparition, profitant de l'absence de Sesshômaru.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? soupira Hoshiko d'entrée de jeu, sur un ton las.

- Ne puis-je pas profiter seulement un peu de ta présence ? s'enquit le Youkai en penchant sa tête de côté, avec un regard tendre.

- Désolée... murmura-t-elle. Je suis un peu à bout.

- Tu sais ce dont tu as besoin ? s'enquit le nouvel arrivant, surprenant les autres.

Elle secoua la tête. Elle fit son possible pour ne pas croiser son regard, gardant les yeux rivés sur le sol. Il sourit et se rapprocha d'elle pour lui relever le menton. Il lui offrit ce sourire tendre et amical et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser ô combien elle aurait aimé que ce sourire soit sur un autre visage. Ce visage qui restait toujours si dénué d'expression malgré les efforts qu'elle faisait pour briser cette façade.

- Tu as besoin de te changer les idées, viens !

Il ne lui laissa pas le loisir de protester, prenant sa main dans la sienne, l'entraînant à sa suite dans la forêt. _Peut-être n'est-il pas si ennuyant..._ Il la fit tournoyer sous les flocons de neiges qui recommençaient à tomber, réussissant à la faire sourire. S'en suivit une petite partie de cache-cache entre les arbres et des petites blagues amicales. Elle en venait à apprécier sa compagnie finalement. Si elle avait eut peur de lui au départ, peur qu'il ne l'arrache à Sesshômaru, cette dernière avait à présent disparu. Cependant, elle ne se doutait pas que c'était une grave erreur pour elle que de croire son nouvel ami inoffensif et désintéressé. Ce n'était absolument pas le cas.

- Mais tu es quoi comme Youkai toi ? s'enquit-elle alors qu'ils revenaient tous les deux vers le village.

- Je viens de l'océan, avoua-t-il.

- Waouh... est-ce que les cités sous l'eau sont belles ? s'enquit-elle des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Absolument, assura-t-il. Je pourrais te les faire visiter un de ses jours.

- J'aimerais bien, sourit-elle rêveuse.

Elle qui avait toujours fantasmé sur l'Atlantide. Ça pour sûr l'idée lui plaisait. Mais ce projet de visite des profondeurs aquatiques n'allait pas plaire à un certain seigneur Youkai. En effet, Sesshômaru commençait à s'inquiéter du fait que Hoshiko commence à apprécier la compagnie de ce Youkai là. De loin, il les voyait discuter et ce dernier lui faire du rentre dedans. chose que, elle, elle ne voyait pas. _Elle est bien trop innocente de ce côté là..._ Kaede arriva à sa hauteur, observant elle aussi les deux personnes au loin.

- Je ne te dirais pas ce que tu dois faire, Sesshômaru. Mais tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? fit-elle en levant les yeux vers son visage. Si tu ne lui ouvre pas ton cœur, elle ne pourra se sentir pleinement acceptée, poursuivit-elle comme il ne répondait pas.

- Et que suis-je sensé faire ? demanda-t-il finalement, après un long, très long, silence.

- Fais lui part de ce que tu ressens, explique-lui, sinon, elle risque bien de t'abandonner, conclut la vieille miko avant de le laisser seul à méditer ses paroles.

S'ouvrir à elle ? Il n'avait jamais réussit à s'ouvrir à qui que ce soit. Il n'arrivait pas à faire confiance car il savait que, s'il lui parlait à cœur ouvert, elle connaîtrait ses faiblesses. Et il n'aimait pas l'idée que quelqu'un en connaisse assez sur lui pour lui nuire. Mais une voix dans sa tête lui souffla que Hoshiko ne pourrait jamais lui nuire, puisqu'elle était liée à lui. Cependant, il restait si indécis. Son indécision était néfaste à leur lien, puisqu'elle permettait ainsi l'approche de Ranmaru. Ce dernier en profitait pour atteindre son but : Séduire Hoshiko et la lui ravir.

- Hoshiko, entendit-il Inuyasha l'appeler.

- Oui ? répondit la jeune fille en tournant la tête vers son demi-frère.

- J'aimerais tester un peu les fruits de ton entraînement avec Sesshômaru, déclara-t-il.

- Oh... d'accord, fit-elle légèrement dépitée.

Un sourire un peu amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de Sesshômaru. dés qu'il s'agissait d'entraînement, elle était tout d'un coup moins joyeuse. Cette petite peste était une vraie enfant gâtée. Caractérielle, fière, prétentieuse, orgueilleuse... mais quel était ce sentiment qu'elle faisait naître en lui malgré tout ? _Serait-il possible que..._ Cette éventualité l'effrayait plus qu'elle ne le dégoûtait. Le dégoût à propos de certaines choses avait étrangement disparu depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée et qu'elle s'était, bien malgré lui, fait une place dans sa vie. Car oui... il aurait beau le nier, ce serait inutile. Elle avait bel et bien une place dans sa vie, et pire... dans son cœur.

- Concentre-toi Hoshiko ! la gronda Inuyasha.

- Désolée, fit-elle penaude.

- Focalise-toi et ne quitte jamais ton adversaire des yeux, lui répéta-t-il comme tant d'autres fois.

- Je n'y arrive pas, se désespéra-t-elle.

Sesshômaru eut comme un déclic. Un souvenir semblant resurgir des profondeurs de son être. Un souvenir scellé ? Toujours est-il qu'il y vit une jeune femme arborant une tenue moulante et noire, épousant ses courbes sans défaut. Elle arborait également une cape aux couleurs du clan des Inu. A côté d'elle se tenait son père, Inutaisho. Lorsque celui qu'il était à l'époque s'approcha, Hoshiko tourna la tête vers lui, produisant un léger son de clochette. Elle lui sourit avec cette lueur dans son regard avant que Inutaisho ne la pousse vers lui en lui disant qu'à présent, il devrait prendre soin d'elle.

Quand il revint dans le présent, il ne savait trop quoi penser de ce souvenir, toujours est-il qu'il avait sans doute trouver la clé de la concentration de sa protégée. Mais où allait-il bien pouvoir trouver une clochette ? Il vit à ce moment, non loin de lui, Kirara. Elle portait autour du coup une clochette. _Ça devrait faire l'affaire..._ Il s'approcha de Kirara et lui prit l'objet avant d'aller à la rencontre de Hoshiko qui était en train de reprendre son souffle.

Passant dans son dos, il enlaça sa taille, la ramenant contre lui, et de son autre main, il lui attacha sans bruit la clochette dans les cheveux. Hoshiko ne réagit tout d'abord pas au contact de son protecteur, puis, réalisant soudain sa proximité, elle fut gênée et se débattit un peu.

- Sesshômaru... mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle tandis qu'il la relâchait.

- Reprend l'entraînement, dit-il simplement avant de s'éloigner sans un regard.

Elle le suivit du regard sans parvenir à le cerner. Non, son comportement lui échappait totalement. Tantôt il était proche d'elle, tantôt si distant. Il ne pouvait savoir à quelle point ça lui faisait mal de le savoir si proche d'elle et à la fois si distant, lointain, intouchable. Comment devait-elle s'y prendre pour qu'il daigne s'ouvrir à elle ne serait-ce qu'un peu ? _La balle est dans ton camp... Sesshômaru..._ Alors que ses yeux restait fixés sur lui, s'il s'était retourné à ce moment, il aurait vu dans son regard, une grande tendresse et une mélancolie incomparables. Ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer, et de désapprouver au passage, Ranmaru. _Comment peut-elle être si attaché à cet insensible au cœur de pierre ?_

Mais pour elle, il l'ignorait sans doute, Sesshômaru n'avait pas un cœur de pierre. Pour elle, il était l'image même du gros dur au cœur tendre. Il camouflait ce qu'il était derrière une façade d'insensible, froid, fière, prétentieux, arrogant, mais c'est tout ce que c'était... une façade qui ne la trompait pas, elle. Et un jour, elle se le promit, il lui ouvrirait son cœur et elle en était sûre, elle s'y engouffrerai, que l'ouverture soit petite ou grande, elle y entrerait et ferait tout pour ne plus en sortir. Elle s'y ancrerait, même si ça lui déplaisait.

Elle reporta alors son attention sur le combat, et lorsque le vent souffla, faisant voleter ses cheveux, et par la même occasion, la clochette, elle sentit comme un déclic. Quelque chose en elle venait de se briser. Comme si une part de ses forces jusqu'à maintenant impossible à utiliser venait de se débloquer. Son ouïe devint plus fine, son odorat également, tout comme sa vue et ses autres sens. Son corps fit des mouvements qu'elle aurait soupçonné ne jamais avoir appris. Lorsque Inuyasha attaqua, il fut surpris par le calme et la rapidité avec laquelle elle para. Elle effectua ce geste avec fluidité, rapidité et facilité. Bien que surpris, il n'en fut pas déçu, mais plutôt content.

Au loin, Sesshômaru fut soulagé. Il avait suffit du son d'une clochette. Juste le son d'une petite clochette pour réveiller les dons de Hoshiko. Ce dont il ne se doutait pas, c'est que ce n'était pas une si bonne chose. Il ne se doutait pas encore de l'effet néfaste que cela aurait sur la jeune femme. Et bientôt, il le regretterait. Mais pour l'heure, il l'ignorait et l'observait de loin, sans être vu, avec fierté. _Hoshiko..._ Son nom était devenu pour lui, une douce et tendre mélodie. Il tourna alors les talons et partit se défouler, s'éloignant du village.

[…]

Épuisée, la jeune femme avait rengainer son épée au même moment qu'Inuyasha. Il avait remarqué qu'elle faiblissait. Il mit cela sur le compte de l'éloignement de Sesshômaru – celui-ci étant partit hors du village – et il n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Mais ce n'était pas l'unique raison de son épuisement. Même si elle n'avait pas non plus réussi à trouver cette raison justement. _Peut-être ai-je besoin de ses lèvres ?_ Sans arrière pensée. Elle était trop épuisée pour penser à ce genre de chose.

Au loin, Sesshômaru dû se résoudre à faire demi-tour, ressentant la soudaine faiblesse de sa protégée. Il retourna donc au village, d'un pas un peu précipité, ce qui n'était pas sans l'étonner... et l'énerver aussi. Comme s'il ne pouvait plus supporter d'être loin d'elle ! _Pff..._ Mais quand il repensa à Ranmaru, resté près d'elle, il ne put s'empêcher d'activer encore le pas. C'était bizarre comme sa mauvaise humeur venait de disparaître... remplacée par une jalousie pour le moins mordante.

Lorsqu'il arriva près de la petite clairière où le groupe d'Inuyasha se rejoignait tout le temps, il vit Hoshiko tomber à genoux et haleter, comme si elle manquait d'oxygène. Ranmaru, bien évidemment, se précipita vers elle pour lui venir en aide. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il fut d'un coup projeter au loin. Quand il releva les yeux, il vit que celui qui l'avait envoyer une bonne dizaine de mètres plus loin, n'était autre que Sesshômaru. Ce dernier d'ailleurs, ne lui prêtait maintenant aucun attention. Il était bien trop préoccupé par l'état de la jeune femme.

Alors sans plus attendre, Sesshômaru la souleva dans ses bras où elle se blottit instinctivement. Elle semblait aller un peu mieux, sa présence aidant sans doute, mais elle était encore haletante et faible. Une fois l'avoir allonger dans son futon, il se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser. Elle sembla se calmer et se détendre. Elle finit par crocheter ses bras autour de son cou, le surprenant. Cependant, il n'y prêta plus attention lorsqu'il approfondit leur échange.

Il se retrouva sans vraiment savoir comment, allongé sur elle, poursuivant le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se sentait bien, un peu déconnecté de la réalité. Cependant, il se ressaisit bien vite et se leva d'un bond. _Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ?_ La jeune fille, trop embarrassée pour croiser son regard, s'était mise sur le côté, lui tournant le dos en se mordillant la lèvres inférieur.

Jugeant qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de lui pour... peu importe, il sortit de l'habitation pour aller se changer les idées. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre de se jeter sur elle comme ça ? Mais... il se surprit à ne pas le regretter, ne serait-ce qu'un instant...

* * *

/\

0o0

_A suivre..._

0o0

\/

* * *

_Merci à ceux qui me soutiennent. J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre._

_Je vous promet que la suite ne tardera pas. =)_

_Alors... en attendant..._

_A bientôt ! ^^_


	15. La Marque naissante

Lalolyen d'Eryn Vorn : Comme tu peux le constater, je ne t'ai pas menti en te disant que ce chapitre viendrait très vite ! =) Il était déjà presque fini quand j'ai posté le précédent ! ^^ Et puis, j'avais déjà pensé et écrit au brouillon certaines scènes que j'ai pensé qu'il était temps de les inclure dans l'histoire ! ^^ Bref, Bonne lecture et j'espère que celui là ne te décevra pas ! =)

* * *

/\

0o0

Chapitre 15

0o0

La marque naissante

0o0

\/

Encore un peu sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer, Hoshiko toucha ses lèvres. Elle avait comme l'impression que, plus le temps passait, plus leurs échanges devenaient importants et longs. Mais ce n'était pas comme si elle allait s'en plaindre. C'était juste... étrange.

Sans qu'elle ne le sache, Sesshômaru commençait à lui faire une place bien privilégiée dans son cœur. Un place que jamais personne n'avait occupé et qu'il n'aurait jamais cru donner à quelqu'un. Cela lui faisait peur. Oui, lui, le grand Sesshômaru, avait peur. Peur de se lancer dans quelque chose d'inconnu, peur que la situation ne dégénère, peur qu'on se serve d'elle pour l'atteindre. Peur d'être faible, du regard des autres... Toutes ses convictions commençaient à s'effriter. Tout ça à cause de la venue de cette petite peste. Elle était entrée dans sa vie, et l'avait changé, d'une manière définitive.

Il leva les yeux vers Kaede qui venait d'arriver devant lui. Il ne bougea pas, restant assis contre le tronc d'un arbre. Kaede regarda un moment la lune et les étoiles avant de reporter son attention sur le Taiyoukai. Elle sentait son trouble et l'incompréhension. Elle comprenait qu'il soit quelque peu perdu. Après tout, Sesshômaru n'avait pas eu une mère aimante pour lui apprendre les sentiments, lui faire découvrir le bonheur. Non, il n'avait pas vu le jour pour cela, il était l'héritier qu'il fallait au clan Inu. C'était le but premier, mais pourtant pas le seul.

- Inutaisho savait sans doute que Hoshiko t'était destinée... commença la vieille miko.

Le Taiyoukai ne répondit pas, se contentant du silence. Après tout, ce n'était pas une question, plutôt une constatation. Mais sans qu'il ne le veuille, ses souvenirs tourbillonnaient dans son esprit. Des souvenirs où il se trouvait avec Hoshiko. Mais celui qui l'avait le plus troublé, c'était celui où son père avait demandé à Hoshiko de protéger Inuyasha et sa mère. Il était ensuite parti en confiant celle qui avait été à ses côtés pendant un certain temps, à lui. Et il n'avait pas bronché. Il l'avait ramené dans ses bras où elle s'était blottit pour pleurer et déverser sa douleur. Et lui, il avait sentit son cœur battre.

Ce souvenir était troublant. Il ne sut pas si le fait que son cœur batte à l'instant venait de son souvenir ou bien seulement du fait qu'il revoyait le visage de Hoshiko en pleur. Son cœur à cet instant battait douloureusement. La voir souffrir était un tel supplice. _Pourquoi... ?_

- Vos âmes sont sœurs, Sesshômaru. Voilà pourquoi vous êtes liés, lui dit la vieille miko. Le lien entre Inutaisho et elle n'était pas complet parce qu'une âme n'a qu'une partenaire. Une seule...

- Je ne crois pas à ces boniments de femmes, marmonna-t-il.

- Ose donc dire que tu l'ignores, lança Kaede.

Elle le fixa mais n'eut aucune réponse. Il savait qu'elle avait visé juste. Oui, il savait, il l'avait toujours su, au plus profond de lui-même. Cela expliquait cette alchimie et cette puissance à travers leur lien. Mais c'était dur d'accepter ce genre de destin. Elle était sans doute son âme sœur, ce qui expliquait que ses blessures soient également les siennes, tout comme ses douleurs, ses peines et ses joies.

- Comment deux créatures que tout oppose peuvent-elles êtres des âmes-sœurs ? soupira la seigneur des terres de l'ouest.

- Les âmes sont au delà du simple corps physique, Sesshômaru. Au delà de toutes différences, races, cultures ou autres...

- Je ne ferais que la blesser, vous le voyez bien, répondit le Youkai.

- Tu la protèges également. Malgré cette apparente froideur, ce masque d'intouchable que tu te donnes, tu la chéris plus que ta vie, n'est-ce pas ?

Sesshômaru fronça les sourcils. Comment cette humaine pouvait-elle bien savoir quelque chose là-dessus ? Comment pouvait-elle interpréter ses sentiments de cette manière ? Pourtant, elle avait raison... Il avait risqué sa vie pour elle, finissant empoisonné. Si quiconque venait à lui faire du mal, il ne se faisait pas vraiment d'illusion quant à sa réaction. Il tuerait sans doute la cause de sa douleur. Si on la lui enlevait... il y avait tout à parier qu'il passerait des semaines, des années à la chercher pour la ramener à ses côtés. _Est-ce cela la force des sentiments ? Est-ce cela la force de l'amour ? Était-ce de cela que mon père tirait sa puissance ?_

_« Ton père n'a jamais été aussi puissant que le jour où il a rencontré la mère d'Inuyasha. »_ Il comprenait à présent ce qu'avait voulu lui dire Raziel. L'amour avait donné à son père la force de se dresser contre tous. Et il avait eu une mort glorieuse, pas une mort honteuse comme il l'avait longtemps pensé. Non... c'était même la plus glorieuse des morts. _Père... j'ai compris à présent..._

Dans sa tête se rejoua un souvenir. Celui de son père se tournant vers lui pour lui demander s'il avait quelque chose à protéger. Sur le moment, il avait trouvé ça stupide et dénué de sens, dénué d'intérêt. A présent, il savait. Défendre quelqu'un donnait de la force et de la volonté. Cela empêchait un homme de tomber, qu'il soit Youkai ou simple mortel. _J'ai quelque chose à protéger..._ Cette constatation venait sans doute un peu tard. Mais mieux valait tard que jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

Il comprenait à présent ce sentiment, il comprenait ce que cela faisait d'aimer. Il comprenait également les différentes formes de l'amour. Il avait mit du temps, mais à force d'observer Inuyasha et toute sa bande, ainsi que Hoshiko... il avait réussit à entrevoir un peu les bases de tout cela. Il savait qu'une amitié sincère où régnait une confiance mutuelle était une arme redoutable et qu'on pouvait compter sur la fidélité de l'autre. Il avait comprit ce que c'était que d'avoir une famille en regardant Hoshiko se comporter de façon si maternelle avec Rin. Et il y avait également l'amour véritable. Il ne savait pas encore dans quel genre d'amour se situait Hoshiko pour lui. Mais il savait que c'était plus puissant que tout. Â_me-sœur, huh ?_

Kaede le laissa encore médité et s'en alla retrouver Rin pour dormir un peu. Faire comprendre les simplicités de la vie, et la complexité des sentiments à Sesshômaru, cela demandait énormément d'énergie. Et surtout beaucoup de patience. Patience qui commençait à s'épuiser un peu. _J'espère qu'il va maintenant être plus ouvert..._ Bon, souhait peut-être un peu trop optimiste, mais il est toujours permis de rêver, non ?

Sesshômaru respira profondément, tentant de refouler un peu toutes ces émotions diverses. Il devait à tout prix garder son masque d'impassibilité, sinon il serait plus faible face à ses adversaires. Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux, pris d'un très mauvais pressentiment. Il ressentit la peur de Hoshiko. Cela fut suffisant. Il bondit sur ses jambes et se précipita pour la rejoindre.

[…]

Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle repensait sans cesse à ce qui venait d'arriver entre Sesshômaru et elle. Comment devait-elle interpréter tout cela ? C'était un tel méli-mélo dans son esprit. Devait-elle comprendre que Sesshômaru éprouvait ne serait-ce qu'un peu de l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui ? _ Hola ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de ce stupide Youkai !_

Elle sortit prendre l'air, allant s'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre renversé non loin de chez elle. La nuit était fraîche et cela lui faisait du bien. Rien de tel pour se rafraîchir les idées et y mettre un peu d'ordre. L'hiver avait étendu son manteau blanc sur le paysage. Ce manteau blanc qui ne resterait plus très longtemps. Et avec la fin de cet hiver viendrait le départ. Elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait que Sesshômaru n'avait pas l'intention de rester ici. Elle savait qu'il attendait de meilleures conditions climatiques pour elle afin de repartir à la recherche de leur ennemi pour le détruire. Elle avait peur, certes, mais Sesshômaru ne la laisserait plus seul, plus jamais, alors elle était rassurée.

Elle frissonna légèrement, sans doute du au froid qui devenait un peu trop mordant à son goût. Elle amorça un geste pour se lever et se diriger vers sa maison quand elle se retrouve nez à nez avec... le Youkai aux feuilles mortes. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur et de frayeur. Elle voulu crier, mais sa gorge était sèche et aucun son ne semblait vouloir en sortir. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de refouler sa panique. _Sesshômaru... A l'aide..._ Elle espéra qu'il l'ait entendue elle ne pourrait pas s'en sortir toute seule.

- Je vois qu'on a pas son protecteur ce soir, sourit-il machiavélique.

- Je te conseilles de même pas essayer de me toucher, rétorqua-t-elle, acide en ouvrant les yeux.

Il recula un peu, surpris. Ses yeux... Ses yeux étaient dénués de peur. Une lueur farouche et déterminée se reflétait dans ses pupilles de chat. Oui, des pupilles de chat, elle n'étaient pas rondes. Ses yeux n'étaient plus de cette couleur de bleu nuancés, ils étaient couleurs de lune. Il entendit au loin des bruits de pas se rapprocher en une cadence très rapide. Cet instant de distraction permit à la jeune fille de lui envoyer majestueusement son point dans la figure. Il en résultat un craquement sec qui ravit la jeune fille. _Avec un peu de chance, je lui aurais pété le nez..._

Seulement, il s'envola également quelques mètres plus loin. Elle n'avait pourtant pas frapper si fort... C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que le vent tourbillonnait autour d'elle et que dans sa main ouverte, le vent semblait se manifester tout seul. Elle referma le point avant de l'ouvrir de nouveau pour constater que le phénomène étrange avait disparu. _Ai-je rêvé ?_

Elle ne remarqua pas son apparence qui redevint normal sans qu'elle ne sache même qu'elle avait changé un court instant. Ses yeux reprirent leur teinte naturelle ainsi que ses pupilles redevinrent rondes. Elle se sentit soudain épuisée et la peur refit surface. C'était comme si, un peu plus tôt, elle n'était plus elle-même et qu'à présent, elle se réveillait.

Son agresseur s'était relevé entre temps et fonçait sur elle. Un réflexe lui fit fermer les yeux en se protégeant de ses bras. Elle attendit le choc pendant une seconde interminable. Cela lui sembla même être une éternité. Puis, voyant que rien ne se produisait, elle ouvrit les yeux et baissa les bras pour découvrir... _Ranmaru ?_

En effet, son ami se tenait devant elle et menaçait son agresseur de son sabre. Celui-ci grogna de mécontentement avant de s'esquiver et de disparaître. Ranmaru soupira de soulagement. Quand il se tourna vers elle, elle glissa sur ses genoux, se remettant de ses émotions. Ranmaru voulut l'aider à se relever pour la ramener chez elle, mais une main le devança.

Sesshômaru, qui était arrivé juste à temps pour voir son rival mettre en fuite son ennemi, s'était précipité vers la jeune fille. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant des larmes couler avant de jeter ses bras autour de son cou pour se serrer contre lui sous les yeux éberlués et jaloux de son sauveur.

- Sesshômaru, sanglota-t-elle, le visage enfouit dans le cou de ce dernier.

- Tout va bien... il est parti, le réconforta-t-il. Je suis là...

Elle continua de sangloter sans même faire attention à Ranmaru qui sentait la jalousie et une douleur sourde s'emparer de son cœur. _Tu te jettes dans ses bras... sans aucune hésitation... tu es bien cruelle Hoshiko..._ Il se sentait un peu blessé. N'était-ce pas lui qui l'avait sauvé ? Lui qui aurait du la consoler et la serrer dans ses bras ? Eh bien non... cruel était le destin. Il fallait que ce soit dans les bras de Sesshômaru qu'elle se jette, l'oubliant complètement.

Il s'effaça sans un mot, sans un bruit, préférant ne pas rester là à se blesser d'avantage. Il se tourna une dernière fois pour voir Hoshiko, se serrant contre Sesshômaru telle une noyée s'agrippant à sa bouée. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas comprendre. Sesshômaru était pour elle ce qu'était l'oxygène aux êtres vivants. Il lui était indispensable. Puis, il disparut, les laissant seuls.

Après quelques instants, Sesshômaru l'éloigna une peu de lui pour prendre son visage entre ses mains et plonger son regard dans celui encore mouillé de larmes de la jeune femme. Elle fut captivée par ce regard et, quand elle commença à approcher son visage du sien, il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes avec tendresse pendant un cours instant avant de se relever en la soulevant dans ses bras pour aller la recoucher.

Elle s'endormit dés qu'elle fut sous les couvertures. Se blottissant contre le Youkai qui s'était lui aussi allongé avec elle. Il pensa un instant à ce qui venait de se passer. C'était Ranmaru qui l'avait sauvée, et pourtant, c'était dans ses bras qu'elle s'était jetée. Cela lui confirma que le lien entre eux était bien plus puissant qu'il le pensait. _Âme-sœur... je vois..._ Il finit par s'endormir lui aussi, gardant dans ses bras, le corps frêle et endormi d'une Hoshiko dont le visage était serein.

[…]

Au petit matin, Sesshômaru se réveilla. Il remarqua tout de suite que Hoshiko n'était pas à ses côtés. Il se leva alors et ajusta sa tenue avant de sortir de la chaumière. Il la trouva là, enroulée dans sa fourrure pour ne pas prendre froid, regardant le soleil se lever. Il ne se rappelait pas lui avoir prêté sa fourrure, mais à ce moment là, il trouvait cela tellement naturel de la voir emmitouflée dedans qu'il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il la rejoignit, se tenant debout, à ses côtés.

- On va partir, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-elle.

- Oui.

Pas un mot de plus. Ce simple petit mot confirmait tout. Ils allaient partir et laisser derrière eux ce village où régnait la joie de vivre et la bonne humeur. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, si ils ne partaient pas pour arrêter leur ennemi, ce village ne serait plus aussi vivant. Le fait de partir leur épargnerait bon nombre d'attaques dont Hoshiko était l'objet.

La seule chose qui lui faisait de la peine, s'était de laisser Rin derrière. Cette enfant était sa petite sœur, sa fille... Et Kaede, elle la considérait comme sa grand mère, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kohaku... tout le monde... ils allaient tous lui manquer. Et Ranmaru... elle s'était attachée à lui, bien malgré elle. Soudain elle se rappela des événement de la veille. Elle se sentit honteuse. Elle avait ignoré son sauveur pour se jeter dans les bras de Sesshômaru. Ce n'était pas très sympa... Elle s'en voulait.

- Rin va me manquer, dit-elle seulement en retournant dans la chaumière pour y préparer leur départ.

Sesshômaru ne répondit rien. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute manière ? Que Rin allait lui manquer à lui aussi ? C'était vrai, mais en la prenant avec eux, il la mettrait en danger. Il avait déjà Hoshiko à protéger et ce n'était pas une mince affaire, alors en plus Rin... cela les rendrait encore plus vulnérable. Non, Rin était en sécurité ici, auprès de Kaede. Mais il comprenait Hoshiko, ressentant sa tristesse, son déchirement, sa détresse. Mais hélas, il n'y pouvait rien. Il se sentait impuissant, et il détestait ce sentiment là. Jamais auparavant il ne s'était senti impuissant. C'était très perturbant et irritant.

Il retourna également à l'intérieur pour voir Hoshiko essuyer une larme qui avait dévalée ses joues tandis qu'elle fermait son sac où se trouvait tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Il vint se placer derrière elle, posant gentiment ses mains sur ses épaules, afin de la réconforter quelque peu. Elle ne fit rien, laissant les minutes passer sans qu'aucun d'eux ne prenne la parole. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Elle se tourna finalement vers lui avec un sourire timide.

- Au moins, ça nous changera un peu de paysage.

- Nous reviendrons, dit-il comme s'il comprenait qu'elle se forçait à sourire, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. _Oui, nous reviendrons..._

Elle hocha la tête avant de regarder à l'extérieur. Le soleil avait commencé sa lente ascension dans le ciel, réveillant ainsi tout le village qui vaquait à ses occupations quotidiennes. Cette routine ne lui manquerait pas trop, mais ne plus voir ses amis, c'était tout autre chose.

[…]

Ils étaient tous là pour leur dire au revoir. Rin arriva en courant pour se jeter dans les bras de Hoshiko, pleurant à chaude larme de la voir partir. Hoshiko en avait le cœur déchiré. Cette petite fille ne devrait jamais pleuré, jamais... Elle la serra dans ses bras, posant un baiser sur son front avant d'aller serrer tout le monde dans ses bras, leur disant au revoir. Rin se tourna donc vers Sesshômaru qui s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et lui caressa les cheveux.

- Sesshômaru-sama... commença Rin.

- Je veillerai sur elle, ne t'en fais pas, dit-il alors en se relevant sans aucune émotion apparente.

- … hum, acquiesça-t-elle.

Une fois le moment des au revoir fini, Hoshiko monta sur Ah-Un, attendant que Sesshômaru ne donne le départ. Ils s'élevèrent alors dans les airs et commencèrent leur voyage. Hoshiko ne pleurait plus, s'encourageant à rester forte et calme. Sesshômaru aurait honte d'elle si elle se comportait comme une faible humaine trop sentimental, non ? Non, Sesshômaru aimait cette fragilité chez elle, il aimait ce côté sentimental également car il commençait à accepter de ressentir des sentiments. _Nous reviendrons Hoshiko... je te le promets._

Ils firent une halte quand le nuit arriva. Une halte non-loin d'une rivière dont on pouvait entendre le murmure jusqu'à leur campement. Sesshômaru s'absenta comme il avait si souvent l'habitude de le faire, la laissant avec Jaken. Puis, elle décida d'aller se promener, ayant besoin de se dégourdir un peu les jambes après la journée à voyager sur le dos de Ah-Un. Elle promit toutefois à Jaken de ne pas trop s'éloigner, voulant épargner à ce dernier une crise de panique.

Elle marcha donc dans la forêt, déambulant sans trop savoir où elle allait se retrouver. Ses pieds nus faisaient corps avec la terre. Elle appréciait ce contact avec la nature. Elle avait toujours aimé marcher pieds-nus pour se détendre. Ses pas la menèrent vers la rivière et elle décida d'aller se baigner un peu pour se changer les idées. Seulement, quand elle arriva, sans bruit, proche du cours d'eau, elle y découvrit Sesshômaru. Ce dernier, dos à elle, laissait glisser ses vêtements sur sa peau afin de s'en débarrasser. Une fois nu, il avança dans l'eau avec un sensualité qui lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. _Qu'il est beau..._

Là, à demi cachée derrière un arbre, elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle voyait. Mais que faisait-il ? Elle ne l'avait jamais vu faire ce genre de chose. Et pourquoi n'avait-il pas perçu sa présence ? D'habitude il la percevait à des kilomètres à la ronde. _C'est vraiment bizarre !_ Elle sortit de sa cachette à pas de loup et se rapprocha un peu. Sesshômaru lui tournait le dos, entrant lentement dans la rivière jusqu'à ce que l'eau lui atteigne la taille. Elle sentit son cœur louper un battement avant de reprendre à une vitesse folle. _Mais... que m'arrive-t-il ?_

Puis, remarquant les affaires toujours sur la berge, elle se rappela du mauvais coup qu'il lui avait fait et se dit que c'était le bon moment pour lui rendre la pareille ! Elle alla donc chercher les vêtements sans se préoccuper du fait que Sesshômaru ne la remarque. Il se tourna dans sa direction, surpris et un peu gêné, le rouge lui montant un peu aux joues. Mais Hoshiko ne remarqua pas cet embarras. Après tout, elle ne connaissait pas grand chose du désir et de l'amour.

- Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ? parvint-il tout de même à dire en conservant son ton habituel.

- Hum... voyons... fit-elle mine de réfléchir. Tout d'abord les emmener bien loin afin que tu passes un bon moment dans l'eau glacée avant de devoir sortir complètement nu pour retourner au campement où tes vêtements t'attendront, bien propres et en train de sécher. Ça te dit quelque chose ?

L'expression de Sesshômaru se décomposa quelque peu avant qu'il ne se reprenne très vite. Il la fixa d'un regard d'avertissement non voilé et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Non seulement, elle voulait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, mais en plus elle s'amusait à l'idée de le voir embarrassé. A ce moment, le désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle et que sa raison lui permettait de contrôlé fut un peu débridé par le fait qu'il commençait à s'énerver un peu. _Tant pis, elle l'a cherché..._

Il sortit de la rivière sans aucune gène et vint la rejoindre pour lui enlever ses vêtements sans ménagement, se fichant bien de déchirer quelque peu le tissu, et l'entraîna ensuite dans l'eau avec lui. Sur le coup, elle n'avait pu réagir, complètement estomaquée du calme que Sesshômaru lui montrait. Preuve qu'elle ne le connaissait pas assez puisqu'il était tout sauf calme et le désir n'arrangeait absolument rien à l'affaire !

Sans aucun doute, aucune hésitation, il se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à ce que leur corps ne fussent plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Rougissant de gêne et de confusion, les bras autour de sa poitrine pour la dérober à son regard, elle se recula et se retrouva contre un rocher. Malheureusement pour elle, Sesshômaru avait suivi le déplacement ce qui n'avait nullement changé leur proximité. Cédant à l'impulsion et au désir, il plongea sur ses lèvres pour les emprisonner avec brutalité. Elle fut d'abord figée de surprise avant de jeter ses bras autour de son cou et de lui répondre. Elle ne savait que penser. A travers leur lien, elle ressentait le désir du Youkai et à ce contact, elle commença à éprouver le même désir. _C'est absurde !_

C'est alors que tout s'enchaîna. Il se colla avidement contre elle, refusant d'abandonner ses lèvres et la souleva tout en l'appuyant contre le rocher. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et dans l'instant qui suivit, ils ne faisaient déjà plus qu'un. De surprise, elle avait rejeté la tête en arrière, laissant échapper un petit cri de douleur. Elle n'avait jamais connu d'homme, il était le premier. Mais quelque chose lui disait que Sesshômaru se fichait bien de ce petit détail mineur. Il la voulait, et il prenait ce qu'il voulait, il était comme ça.

Cependant, il se faisait tout de même tendre, malgré la brutalité sauvage de son désir. Il se retenait, essayant de contrôler ses pulsions. Caressant son corps des ses mains à la fois douces et fermes, parcourant de ses lèvres sa peau, plongeant en elle sans le moindre doute. Les idées noires de Hoshiko commencèrent à s'envoler. Il ne la prenait pas juste par désir, sinon il n'aurait pas été si tendre. Non... il lui faisait l'amour. Se faisant tendre malgré la sauvagerie qui le submergeait. Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux, respirant son parfum sauvage.

Leurs gémissements de plaisir brisaient le silence de cette nuit de printemps tout juste arrivé. Sesshômaru n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il était en train de s'accoupler à cette femme. Jamais il n'aurait cru se sentir si... bien. Et il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il ferait ça avec elle._ Je dois devenir fou..._ De plus, il ne faisait rien pour la blesser, alors que ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui en avait manqué un peu plus tôt. Non, il se faisait le plus doux possible afin de ne pas lui faire mal. _Oui, je deviens fou... Le désire me rend fou..._ Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la désirait. Mais avant, ça n'avait pas été si fort, si puissant...

Il jugea préférable de ne plus trop penser, il se laissa submerger par le plaisir qu'elle lui procurait. Quand elle murmurait son nom, il sentait son cœur battre douloureusement. Quand elle soupirait dans ses bras, embrassant la peau de son cou, des frissons de plaisirs venaient s'ajouter au reste. Et quand elle posait ses lèvres sur les siennes, se serrant plus contre lui, les bras autour de son cou et les jambes autour de sa taille, il se sentait à sa place.

Leur étreinte se termina dans le son de leurs deux voix, se mêlant en un même cris de passion. Il s'éloigna d'elle, reprenant ses esprits et se reprochant déjà ce qu'il venait de faire. _J'ai cédé... j'ai été faible... _Il sortit de l'eau et alla se rhabiller avant de s'éloigner d'elle le plus vite possible. Il ne devait plus rester seul avec elle comme ça. _Non, cela ne se reproduira pas... Jamais !_ Il retourna au campement, trouvant Jaken bien trop silencieux pour que cela paraisse naturel. Il avait dû entendre où encore voir ce qui s'était passé. Mais il eut au moins l'intelligence de ne rien dire. Même s'il affichait une expression totalement incrédule, ne comprenant certainement pas. _Il n'est pas le seul..._

Pendant ce temps, Hoshiko était restée dans l'eau, méditant sur ce qui venait de se produire. Le plaisir parti, la douleur refaisait surface. _Pourquoi ça fait si mal ?_ Est-ce que toutes les femmes souffrait pour le plaisir des hommes ? Pas que des hommes en y pensant mais... est-ce que ça faisait toujours aussi mal ? _J'aurais dû demander à Kagome..._ C'était sans doute ce qu'elle allait faire dés qu'ils croiseraient la route de la jeune miko.

Elle sortit de l'eau et se rhabilla en soupirant. Sesshômaru n'avait pas été très délicat. Il avait déchiré son haut. Comment allait-elle bien pouvoir supporter de se balader avec la poitrine à moitié exposée aux yeux de tous. Elle se fit une raison en retournant au campement avec un bras masquant ses atouts. Seulement, elle fit une mauvaise rencontre sur le chemin. Le Youkai aux feuilles mortes apparut devant elle. Elle se mit automatiquement en position défensive malgré la douleur encore vivace de son bas ventre. Le Youkai eut un petit rire avant de la détailler et de renifler quelque peu.

- Oh, apparemment, Sesshômaru et toi vous êtes accouplés, intéressant... sourit-il avec un air malsain.

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles ! protesta-t-elle, la prudence l'empêchant de trembler d'effroi.

- Je sens son odeur partout sur toi, répondit-il.

Hoshiko baissa la tête, ne sachant quoi dire. Évidemment, elle n'avait pas pensé à l'odorat si développé des Youkais. _C'est mal barré pour moi ! Tous les Youkai qu'on va croiser vont tous être au courant de... _ça _!_ Non seulement l'idée que tout les Youkais ou Hanyos puissent en savoir tant que ça sur sa vie privée ne lui était pas du tout alléchante, mais en plus voir ce Youkai en rire n'était pas des plus rassurant. Et comme cela ne suffisait pas, il fallait qu'elle commence à trembler de peur, et d'épuisement. Sesshômaru l'avait épuisé pendant leur... peu importe ! _Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me venir en aide, Stupide Youkai ?_

Et comme si ses pensées avaient été entendues, Sesshômaru arriva à toute vitesse vers eux. Il l'arracha aux bras de son ennemis pour la cacher derrière lui, son regard sombre et menaçant figé dans celui de son opposant. Ce dernier eut un sourire mauvais. Hoshiko ferma les yeux, attendant que le phrase fatidique ne sorte. Ce qui ne tarda pas...

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que le grand Sesshômaru tomberait un jour pour une femme...

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! asséna le grand Youkai.

- Je sens ton odeur partout sur elle, et même ancré dans sa chair, sourit-il moqueur.

Sesshômaru baissa un instant sa garde. Cela suffit à son opposant qui, d'une rapidité stupéfiante – la dernière fois, il n'avait pas été si rapide – lui ravit son précieux butin. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser un cri sortir et de se débattre. Mais malgré tout, la douleur n'était pas partie et elle fut vite incapable de continuer. Soudain, le Youkai se figea. Puis, elle sentit sa prise se relâcher avant qu'il ne tombe avec elle tandis qu'une effusion de sang l'éclaboussait. Elle hurla et se cacha les yeux de ses mains. Au bout de quelques secondes, Sesshômaru rengaina son épée pour regarder la pauvre jeune femme dont les sanglots, aussi légers qu'ils furent, ajoutèrent à ce qu'il ressentait d'elle à travers leur lien. Elle avait eu peur, et pas qu'un peu. Elle était encore terrorisée et tout ce sang qui avait giclé sur elle n'était pas pour arranger les choses.

Il envoya au loin la dépouille pour s'agenouiller près d'elle et enlever ses mains de son visage, les tenant, une dans chacune des siennes, pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens, se voulant rassurant. Elle ferma les yeux et, laissant éclater ses sanglots, se blottit soudainement contre lui. Il pouvait sentir ses pensées. _J'ai eu peur... Si peur..._ Et il comprenait cela. Lui aussi, il avait eu peur qu'elle ne lui soit arrachée. Il la souleva et retourna près de la rivière, il lui ôta ses vêtements sans violence et enleva son armure et son gi pour entrer dans l'eau avec elle. Il l'aida à enlever tout le sang et la serra dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Quand il laissa ses mains se hasarder sur son ventre, elle laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur. _Elle a encore mal... Pourquoi ai-je fait ça bon sang ?_

- Hoshiko, tu es en sécurité maintenant, calme-toi... lui dit-il doucement.

- J'ai eu si peur, sanglota-t-elle en se retournant pour se blottir dans ses bras.

- Je sais...

Il attendit qu'elle se calme avant de l'éloigner de lui. Ce n'était pas le moment pour elle de se coller ainsi à lui. Puis, lorsqu'il l'aida à regagner la rive, il remarqua une marque dans son dos. Il la fit stopper et regarda de plus près cette marque. C'était une sorte de tatouage. Sur ses omoplates, deux ailes étaient dessinées de la même couleur nacrée que l'étoile sur son front. Il passa les doigts dessus, caressant le dessin sur cette peau satinée. Cela eut pour effet de rendre un instant ces marques plus brillantes.

Puis, ressentant sa fatigue, il décida d'inspecter cela un peu plus tard. Il la souleva dans ses bras et, une fois sur la rive, regarda les vêtements tâchés de sang de la jeune fille et jugea inutile de les ramasser. Il ramassa ses propres affaires, enveloppa sa protégée dans sa fourrure et repartit vers leur campement. Quand Jaken les vit arriver, il fut surpris et cette scène lui rappela une autre qui s'était passée par le passé lorsque Sesshômaru avait voulu donner une bonne leçon à la jeune fille en lui prenant ses vêtements. Seulement, là, à s'accrocher telle une noyée à Sesshômaru, elle était terrorisée.

- Sesshômaru-sama ! Que... commença Jaken.

- Jaken ! Surveille les alentours, le coupa Sesshômaru en allongeant la jeune fille près du feu.

Il l'allongea sur le ventre, veillant à la laisser bien enveloppée dans la fourrure. Il observa alors son dos avec intérêt. Les lignes des ailes étaient fines et ne représentaient pas les plumes, plutôt l'ossature. Il aurait juré que cette marque n'avait jamais été là. Serait-ce apparut après qu'ils... Non, ce serait ça qui aurait... ? Cela devenait de plus en plus étrange. A croire que plus ils se rapprochaient, physiquement parlant, plus les pouvoirs de sa protégée se débloquaient. Ses yeux dérivèrent vers le bas de son dos, également à découvert. L'imaginer ainsi, nue dans sa fourrure... Il se reprit et remonta la fourrure jusqu'en haut de son dos afin qu'elle n'attrape pas froid.

* * *

/\

0o0

_A Suivre..._

0o0

\/

* * *

J"espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Pour ma part, il s'est pratiquement écrit tout seul ! ^^

Bref, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, elles sont les bienvenues ! =)


	16. Tombe le masque

Aschen : Oublie pas les fraises, il paraît que ça fait ressortir le goût du champagne ! lol Je suis contente que le précédent chapitre t'ait plu. Alors voici le chapitre 16, bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

/\

0o0

Chapitre 16

0o0

Tombe le masque

0o0

\/

* * *

Hoshiko se réveilla aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Elle fit un mouvement pour se redresser, mais elle retomba sans force. Elle remarqua alors qu'elle était nue, emmitouflée dans la fourrure de Sesshômaru. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent au grand galop et elle se sentit rougir. Et quand elle leva finalement les yeux, se fut pour rencontrer ceux de Sesshômaru, accroupi un peu plus loin à la surveiller. Elle détourna de suite le regard, trop embarrassée. _Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai... en plus avec lui..._ Ses pensées étaient un peu trop bouleversées à ce moment, mais quoi de plus normal ?

Le seigneur Youkai dû remarquer sa gêne car il se redressa et arrêta de l'observer. Il se dirigea alors vers Ah-Un et sortit d'un des sacs attaché à la scelle une tenue de combat noire ressemblant fortement à celle que portait Sango quand elle l'entraînait. Il retourna auprès d'elle et lui jeta les vêtements sans violence, avec une nonchalance rarement vue. _Comment peut-il être si calme après la nuit dernière ?_

- Tiens, habilles-toi, dit-il sans émotion avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner pour disparaître dans les arbres.

_C'est tout ? Un petit "Bonjour" ça le tuerait ?_ Elle soupira de dépit. Non, décidément, elle n'arrivait pas à le cerner. Elle s'habilla donc, en constatant qu'elle était courbaturée de partout et qu'elle devait avoir un bel hématome dans le dos. _Sûrement à cause du rocher..._ Une fois habillée, elle fit quelques pas pour dénouer ses muscles, suivit de quelques mouvements d'échauffement. Elle se sentit beaucoup mieux au bout de quelques minutes.

Elle retourna finalement s'asseoir près du feu, attendant le retour de Sesshômaru, et de Jaken qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu, s'emmitouflant dans la fourrure de son insensible protecteur. _Il pourrait être un peu moins froid quand même..._ Elle retrouva l'odeur boisée et sauvage de Sesshômaru en enfouissant son visage dans la fourrure, se sentant plus calme. C'est fou, à croire que cette odeur la calmait et la rendait plus confiante, plus rassurée. C'était sans doute le cas si on y repensait.

Malgré elle, les images de la veille lui revinrent en tête. Elle revoyait clairement le visage de Sesshômaru submergé par l'extase et la passion, son corps à la fois musclé et svelte, ses yeux d'ambre liquéfiés lorsqu'il les posait sur elle, ses mains fermes et douce la maintenant contre le rocher et les jambes autour de sa taille, la sensualité avec laquelle il se mouvait en elle... Toutes ces choses qui lui firent remonter quelques bouffées de chaleur dans le ventre. Elle aurait même rougit si à ce moment, ses songes n'avaient pas été interrompues par Jaken qui revenait d'elle ne savait où.

- Bonjour Jaken, sourit-elle.

- Bonjour Hoshiko-sama, répondit le petit être vert.

Hoshiko fronça les sourcils à l'entente du suffixe. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'appelait "Hoshiko-sama", mais c'était la première fois qu'elle en prenait pleinement conscience. _Pourquoi Jaken m'appelle-t-il "Hoshiko-sama" ?_ Elle observa le petit être vert qui semblait occupé à préparer leur départ vers elle ne savait où.

- Jaken... commença-t-elle.

- Hum ?

- Pourquoi m'appelles-tu "Hoshiko_-sama_" ? demanda-t-elle.

- Parce que vous êtes liée à Sesshômaru-sama, répondit-il.

La réponse semblait plausible, mais elle n'était pas vraiment convaincu. Y avait-il autre chose qu'elle ignorait ? Mais elle ne se prit pas la tête avec ce genre de petits détails. Après tout, il y avait plus important. Comme, par exemple, trouver le maître de Naraku et s'en débarrasser pour avoir enfin la paix. Elle n'était cependant pas dupe, cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir... _Surtout si cet imbécile de Youkai continu à se la jouer mode glaçon !_ C'est sûr, elle avait de la patience, mais elle n'était pas non plus infinie. La patience commençait à foutre le camp et elle sentait qu'elle allait finir par se planter face à lui et lui dire ses quatre vérités. Bien que ce ne serait probablement pas la première fois...

Sesshômaru réapparut enfin et annonça qu'ils partaient. Elle se leva, toujours enveloppée dans sa fourrure et se dirigea vers Ah-Un pour monter en scelle. Elle grimaça quelque peu, elle avait encore un peu mal à l'entrejambe. Sesshômaru dû le remarquer puisqu'il vint vers elle et la souleva pour l'enlever de la scelle.

- Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu... commença-t-elle avant de s'accrocher à lui, voyant le sol s'éloigner.

_A-t-il remarqué ?_ Elle leva les yeux vers le visage impassible de Sesshômaru qui évitait soigneusement de la regarder. Il n'avait pas envi de croiser son regard et de céder à la tentation. Il voulait également que personne ne remarque trop son odeur sur elle sans raison apparente. Alors la tenir contre lui justifierait tout. Cela mettrait un peu de temps avant que son odeur sur sa peau ne devienne plus légère et moins imprégnée.

Jaken n'avait pas été étonné de voir le Taiyoukai l'emmener avec lui dans les airs. Pour lui, le fait qu'il se soit accouplé avec elle signifiait qu'il l'acceptait en tant que partenaire, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, bien que son seigneur ne veuille pas admettre les élans de son cœur.

Pour Hoshiko, le voyage fut long et fatiguant. En effet, d'une, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de courir, parque le Youkai avec ses grandes enjambées ne l'aurait pas attendu, ça non, débrouilles-toi ma fille ! De deux, ils s'arrêtaient très peu, juste le temps de se restaurer et hop, le voilà déjà repartis ! De trois, les nuits confortables, au chaud et en sécurité, terminé ! Sesshômaru n'osait plus l'approcher après que... bref, il se contentait de lui redonner des forces quand elle en avait besoin, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Et de quatre, ses règles avaient eu la très mauvaise idée de pointer le bout de leur nez ! Donc, en résumé, elle était malade de fatigue et son ventre la lançait comme jamais. _Ça pour sûr, j'ai connu des jours meilleurs !_

Cependant, ce dernier fait n'était pas sans échapper au Taiyoukai. Eh oui, pour lui l'odeur de Hoshiko était encore plus enivrante qu'à l'accoutumée. Avant, cela lui importait peu, mais maintenant qu'il avait déjà cédé une fois, il se savait sur un fil qui risquait à tout moment de casser. Alors il devait encore redoubler de prudence... et surtout rester à deux bon mètres de la jeune demoiselle ! _On avait vraiment besoin de ça, tien ! Comme si il fallait que mon enfer devienne de plus en plus réel !_

Toutefois, ressentir l'énervement de Hoshiko avait quelque chose de très amusant. Ce n'était pas comme si il parvenait à lire dans ses pensées, mais presque. Il les ressentait et ça avait de quoi vous faire rire durant une bonne journée, si ce n'est plus. La demoiselle savait très bien se faire douce, chétive et fragile, mais elle pouvait à tout moment devenir la pire des plus insupportables pestes à la langue de vipère en deux secondes chrono ! Il le savait, il l'avait testé plus qu'à son tour, et bien malgré lui, il devait bien l'avouer. Ça lui tombait dessus comme ça sans qu'il ne l'ait vu venir. Mais après, il en rigolait bien, intérieurement parlant.

Décidant qu'elle devait se changer les idées afin d'oublier la douleur, elle regarda autour d'elle. Ils étaient en altitude, dans les montagnes. Le printemps était certes arrivé, mais la neige s'attardait encore un peu à cette hauteur. Elle en ramassa un peu, en faisant une belle boule compacte, avant de la lancer, ni une ni deux, derrière la tête de Sesshômaru. Ce dernier s'arrêta. Puis, avec une lenteur témoignant de sa future colère mortelle, se tourna vers elle, plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Hey, je m'ennuie, j'y peux rien ! s'écria la jeune femme.

Alors, sans la quitter des yeux, il attrapa à son tour un peu de neige, formant une magnifique boule blanche, les yeux toujours rivés sur elle. Le regard de la jeune femme s'agrandit d'horreur. Il n'allait tout de même pas la lui lancer ? D'abord il faisait froid, ensuite, elle n'était pas très en forme, et en plus, elle n'avait nullement envie de se prendre une boule de neige de la part de ce Youkai de malheur.

- Non, commença-t-elle. Non, répéta-t-elle tandis qu'elle commençait à reculer. Repose cette boule de neige !

- Tu oses me donner des ordres ? fit-il en levant un sourcil.

- Pourquoi, tu n'as pas l'habitude ? Je devrais peut-être t'acheter une laisse un de ces jours... fit-elle mine de réfléchir.

Il lui envoya la boule de neige en plein dans la figure, avec une force suffisante pour qu'elle en tombe à la renverse. Jaken était resté figé durant tout l'échange, estomaqué. C'était pour le moins... étonnant, ce genre de situation. Hoshiko se secoua un peu pour reprendre ses esprits et enleva la neige de son visage en grelottant. Non, vraiment, elle n'aimait pas ce revirement de situation. Elle allait se relever quand une douleur lancinante l'en empêcha. Elle fixa, incrédule, sa cheville gauche. _Je dois vraiment être maladroite pour me tordre la cheville rien qu'en tombant comme ça..._

Sesshômaru leva un sourcil, attendant qu'elle se relève, mais la voyant immobile, se décida à approcher, réduisant la distance entre eux. Deux mètres... Un mètre cinquante... Un mètre... Quatre-vingt-dix centimètres... Soixante centimètres... Il prenait des risques là, non ? _La ferme !_ Hey ! D'où me dis-tu la ferme toi ? Bref, voilà tout le respect qu'un personnage peut avoir pour son narrateur, pauvre de moi... Bon, ce n'est pas le moment pour s'apitoyer sur mon sort, reprenons !

Sesshômaru s'agenouilla devant elle et posa sa main sur la cheville de la jeune fille. Elle était légèrement plus chaude que le reste de son corps. Il soupira. Décidément, il vivait dangereusement. Il la souleva dans ses bras et reprit sa marche. Il eut un élan de tendresse lorsqu'il la sentit se blottir contre lui et enfouir son visage dans sa fourrure. Non, décidément, il ne pourrait plus jamais vivre sans elle à ses côtés.

Elle s'était finalement endormie, la fatigue accumulée durant ces derniers jours étaient plus importante que le Youkai semblait le penser. Il la laissa dormir, ne se fatiguant pas vraiment en marchant avec elle dans ses bras. Elle était extrêmement légère. Parfois, il se demandait même comment un homme pourrait ne pas tomber sous son charme. Elle était si pure, si fragile... D'ailleurs, il devrait sans doute faire attention, Ranmaru pourrait bien surgir au détour d'un chemin pour se rapprocher de Hoshiko et ne plus lui lâcher la grappe.

Inconsciemment, il raffermit sa prise sur elle la serra un peu plus contre lui avant d'embrasser l'étoile sur son front qui brilla un instant d'une lueur éclatante. Jaken avait observé la scène, tenant toujours Ah-Un par la bride et suivant son maître à la trace.

Ils firent une halte à la tombée de la nuit. Sesshômaru déposa Hoshiko après l'avoir enveloppée dans sa fourrure, la laissant dormir. Un peu plus tard, alors qu'il faisait le guet, assis sur un rocher, il l'entendit gémir dans son sommeil. Elle était agitée et semblait faire un horrible cauchemar. Il se rapprocha d'elle lentement. Soudain, elle se réveilla et se redressa.

- So'Unca ! lâcha-t-elle paniquée.

Sesshômaru se figea. Pourquoi avait-elle dit le nom de l'épée de son père ? Cette dernière était à présent enterrée dans le monde souterrain. Mais elle semblait à cet instant terriblement paniquée. Elle tourna la tête vers Sesshômaru, tremblotante. Il vint s'agenouiller pour la serrer contre lui. C'était venu tout naturellement, il n'y avait même pas pensé. Elle passa les bras dans son dos pour se serrer contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son torse.

- Tu as parlé de So'Unca... commença Sesshômaru.

- L'épée de ton père... je... je l'ai vu. Et... recommença-t-elle à trembler.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? lui demanda-t-il à la fois ferme et doux.

- Orodos la tenait. Et il te menaçait avec, souffla-t-elle. Et j'étais là et ne pouvais rien faire, comme si mon corps ne voulait pas m'écouter...

- Qui est Orodos ? s'enquit-il, ce nom ne lui étant pas familier.

- Le Maître de Naraku... murmura-t-elle en se serrant un peu plus contre lui, effrayée.

Sesshômaru resta pensif. Avait-elle eu une vision ? Avait-elle vu l'avenir ? Et à présent, elle avait peur... pour lui. A croire qu'elle se fichait bien de ce qui pouvait lui arriver à elle, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'on le touche, lui. Il la serra fort contre lui, posant sa tête sur la sienne, respirant de façon un peu saccadée. Il sentait le désir refluer et il savait qu'il devait à tout prix s'éloigner d'elle, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser là, comme ça.

- Sesshômaru... j'ai peur... Orodos va me capturer. Et à cause de moi tu vas mourir... sanglota-t-elle.

- Orodos ne touchera pas à un seul de tes cheveux, Hoshiko, gronda-t-il. Personne ne te touchera !

Elle hocha doucement la tête, toujours un peu tremblante. Il lui releva la tête pour venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas faire ça. Surtout qu'il la désirait intensément ces derniers temps. Mais la voir ainsi, effrayée, il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre pour la rassurer, sinon être auprès d'elle, la serrer contre lui... et lui montrer un peu ses sentiments sans pour autant n'être trop explicite. _Hoshiko... je ne laisserai personne t'arracher à moi, jamais..._ Elle sembla se détendre et se laisser fondre dans son étreinte, répondant à son baiser si tendre.

Elle finit par se rendormir, dans l'étau rassurant et chaleureux de ses bras. Cependant, Sesshômaru était un peu inquiet malgré son apparente sérénité. Ils avaient dû s'y mettre à deux pour sceller So'Unca dans le monde souterrain. Si Orodos l'avait à présent en sa possession, il devrait une nouvelle fois s'allier à son frère. Cette perspective ne lui plaisait pas. Par fierté... mais aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas mettre une personne de plus en danger. Le seigneur des terres de l'ouest, malgré ce qu'il faisait croire à tout le monde, n'était pas insensible et ne haïssait pas vraiment son frère. Il voulait juste l'éloigner de lui, et du danger qui semblait toujours le trouver.

[…]

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Hoshiko ne parlait plus. Le son de sa voix lui manquait. Il aurait tout donné à cette instant rien que pour entendre une de ses paroles, cinglante, ironique, ou même sarcastique, peut lui importait, juste le son de sa voix. Mais elle restait dans son silence. Son cauchemar l'avait perturbé bien plus qu'il ne l'avait cru. Elle s'éloignait de lui, il le sentait. _Que cherches-tu à faire en t'éloignant ainsi de moi... ?_

Hoshiko était en effet très tourmentée. Elle se disait que si elle commençait dés maintenant à prendre du recul, il commencerait à ne plus trop se soucier d'elle et que le lien se briserait de lui-même. Cependant, elle ne savait pas qu'étant l'âme-sœur du seigneur Youkai, elle ne pourrait pas s'éloigner de lui comme elle l'espérait. Elle s'affaiblissait à une vitesse étonnante, esquivant chaque moment de compagnie du Youkai.

Cette faiblesse eut bientôt raison d'elle, elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba en avant. Elle vit le sol se rapprocher lentement, comme si c'était une réalité trop lointaine pour qu'elle puisse réagir. Heureusement pour elle, Sesshômaru la rattrapa et l'allongea sur le dos, l'air un peu agacé et très mécontent.

- Que cherches-tu à prouver ? fit-il en colère.

- Je n'ai rien à prouver... murmura-t-elle.

- Alors pourquoi m'éviter ? Espèce d'idiote !

- Je ne veux pas être la raison... de ta mort... répondit-elle, les larmes commençant à ruisseler sur ses joues.

- Ne te préoccupes pas de moi, gronda-t-il avant de se pencher sur elle et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour lui redonner des forces.

L'action dura bien deux bonnes minutes avant qu'il n'y mette fin et la soulève dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à une grotte toute proche où ils allaient passer la nuit. Sesshômaru ne dormit pas, trop perturber par ce qui se passait. Elle avait essayer de s'éloigner de lui... était-ce pour cela qu'il avait eut si mal ces derniers temps ? Était-ce pour cela que son cœur était comme blessé ?

Hoshiko s'agita dans son sommeil. _Fait-elle un autre rêve prémonitoire ?_ Il s'assit à côté d'elle et posa tendrement sa main sur son front, caressant ensuite ses cheveux sombres. Si seulement il pouvait la protéger à chaque instant... Mais hélas, il ne pouvait pas grand chose contre ses rêves ou ses mauvais souvenirs...

Il veilla sur elle toute la nuit, se surprenant lui-même. Quand était-il devenu si protecteur et concerné ? Cependant, personne n'était là pour voir sa faiblesse, alors pourquoi ne pas laisser tomber un peu le masque ? _Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée..._ Pourtant, il laissa tomber ce masque et lâcha un soupire. Il laissa quelques émotions s'exprimer tout en regardant le visage à présent serein de la jeune femme. Il se refusa à penser aux mauvaises choses, se contentant de graver les moindres détails du visage de sa protégée dans son esprit, bien qu'il y soit déjà présent à chaque instant. Il savait aussi, que quand le jour se lèverait, il devrait se camoufler derrière son éternel masque d'impassibilité. Mais cette nuit... cette nuit, il se sentait libre et plus léger, plus vivant. _J'avais oublier ce que c'était de vivre..._

La jeune femme bougea et se rapprocha de lui sans même en avoir conscience. Elle se retrouva bientôt la tête reposant sur les cuisses de Sesshômaru qui, de surprise, n'avait pas osé bouger. Elle était si innocente, si fragile, ainsi endormie. Comment un être pourrait lui vouloir du mal... Il ferma les yeux et respira calmement, tentant de se détendre, sa main caressant distraitement les cheveux de l'ange dormant paisiblement.

"_Quel dommage que tu ne lui montres pas ton vrai visage..._"

Sesshômaru redevint d'un coup impassible, froid quand ses yeux se posèrent sur l'archange en face de lui. Raziel ne se matérialisait que très rarement. Pourquoi venait-il cette fois ? Ce dernier s'agenouilla et caressa tendrement la joue de sa fille. Il leva ensuite ses yeux si semblables à ceux de sa filles vers lui. Il le scruta un long moment, le sondant au plus profond de lui-même.

"_Ma fille ne te trahira jamais, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?_"

Sesshômaru acquiesça, peu à l'aise devant cette magnifique créatures aux ailes de lumières parfaites sortant de ses omoplates. Il semblait constamment entouré d'un halo doré lorsqu'il se matérialisait ainsi. Raziel était une de ces créatures contre lesquelles on n'osait rien tenter. Il était puissant et sage. Sesshômaru lui-même n'aurait pas apprécier aller à son encontre et subir les foudres de ce dernier. Il savait que Raziel pouvait se montrer sévère et intraitable. Quand il était énervé, son degré de tolérance frôlait le zéro.

"_Alors pourquoi as-tu peur de laisser tomber le masque devant elle ?_"

- Je n'ai pas peur ! s'insurgea Sesshômaru.

"_Alors qu'attends-tu ?_"

Sesshômaru resta muet. Qu'attendait-il, en effet ? Pourquoi voulait-il absolument ne rien laisser passer. Il voulait, inconsciemment, la garder à distance de son cœur, ignorant qu'elle y était déjà entrée il y a bien longtemps... Cela s'était passé lorsqu'elle se battait au côté d'Inutaisho. Dés qu'il l'avait vu, il s'était créé une alchimie qu'il ne pouvait nier.

- Je n'ai peut-être pas envi qu'elle entre dans mon cœur... murmura-t-il.

"_Il est bien trop tard pour cela, Sesshômaru. Elle y a sa place, et tu le sais._"

Bon sang ! Maintenant il savait d'où cette petite peste tenait son don d'avoir réponse à tout, et, de surcroît, d'avoir toujours raison. Oui, il était trop tard, il le savait. Mais il n'y pouvait rien s'il avait du mal à se laisser aller.

- Je ne me sens pas encore près à dévoiler mes faiblesses, même à elle.

"_L'amour est-il vraiment une faiblesse ?_"

- … Non, concéda Sesshômaru, sachant bien qu'il valait mieux être honnête et jouer carte sur table avec le seigneur ange.

"_C'est une force Sesshômaru. Tant que ton cœur pourra aimer, tu n'abandonneras jamais. C'est la seule chose qu'il te manque : Une raison de te battre, te relever quand tu tombes, une raison de vivre. Réapprend à vivre..._"

Sesshômaru tenta d'assimiler un peu ces dernières paroles. Après quelques instants, il acquiesça lentement, ses yeux plus expressif qu'avant. Cependant, son visage restait impassible. Il lui faudrait du temps. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin à présent : Du temps pour se préparer à cette dure épreuve.

Raziel sourit, posa quelque chose juste devant Sesshômaru avant de disparaître comme il était apparut, replongeant la grotte dans l'ombre, éclairée seulement par la faible lueur du feu. Il baissa les yeux pour voir devant lui, un joli petit pendentif de rubis taillé en losange. Cet objet le ramena loin en arrière. Il se rappelait encore acheter ce pendentif pour Hoshiko, puis il se revoyait le lui offrir. Elle lui avait alors tourné le dos en soulevant ses cheveux pour lui permettre de le lui attacher. Le sourire qu'elle lui avait offert à ce moment, avait fait battre son cœur...

Une larme unique roula sur sa joue face à ce douloureux souvenir qui venait de resurgir. Il avait dû l'aimer pour lui offrir ceci. Et sans doute Raziel avait dû garder ce pendentif pour mieux protéger Hoshiko et l'empêcher de se rappeler trop vite du passé. Il tendit la main et attrapa le pendentif qui accrocha à son cou. Il le lui redonnerait le moment venu, mais pour l'instant, il ne pouvait pas, il devait encore accepter d'aimer cette petite peste qui dormait à cette instant, la tête sur ses cuisses, un sourire paisible sur les lèvres.

"_Elle t'aime..._"

- Je sais... souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux pour respirer calmement. _Mais je ne peux accepter son amour pour l'instant..._

Il n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil, trop tourmenté pour ça. Adossé contre la paroi, Hoshiko dormant toujours aussi paisiblement, il passa le restant de la nuit jusqu'au levé du jour à réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé, aux paroles de Raziel... et à ses sentiments qu'il ne pouvait pas nier mais continuerait à cacher pendant un certain temps avant de finalement craquer et tout laisser paraître. Cela mettrait du temps. Mais pour Hoshiko, il devait... il _voulait_ essayer. _Sois patiente... un jour, peut-être, je te dirais que la personne que j'aime, oui, c'est peut-être toi..._

* * *

/\

0o0

_A Suivre..._

0o0

\/

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de vos attente.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impression, ça m'aide à écrire pour que cela vous plaise toujours autant ! =)

Alors, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! ;-)


	17. La Perte

Lalolyen d'Eryn Vorn : Je suis d'accord avec toi, moi aussi j'aime bien leurs petites boutades et rebufades. Ça fait un couple vraiment explosif et j'aime beaucoup. C'est amusant leur jeu de chat et de la souris. Je pense que, même une fois leur amour avoué, ils continueront quand même à se chamailler. Que veux-tu, ils sont comme ça. ^^ Bref, j'espère que ce 17ème chapitre te plaira, n'hésite pas à commenter, j'aime beaucoup tes impressions ! =)

Okawa : Je te remercie. Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise. Et je te promets de faire de mon mieux pour la continuer jusqu'au bout ! =) Bonne lecture !

* * *

/\

0o0

Chapitre 17

0o0

La Perte

0o0

\/

* * *

Hoshiko se réveilla lorsqu'un léger rayon de soleil vint caresser son visage. Elle bougea légèrement et ouvrit les yeux. Elle se sentait bien. Elle avait bien dormi, pour la première fois depuis un bon moment. Puis elle constata que sa tête était sur les cuisses de Sesshômaru. Elle se releva d'un coup, gênée. Il la fixa sans dire un mot ni même ciller.

- Euh... je... désolée, fit-elle penaude.

- Mais de quoi ? fit-il toujours aussi impassible en se levant pour aller réveiller Jaken du bout du pied.

Elle baissa les yeux au sol, ne sachant pas trop quoi lui répondre. De quoi était-elle désolée ? D'avoir dormi la tête sur ses cuisses ? _Pff, idiote, s'il t'a laissé faire, c'est qu'il le voulait bien._ Jaken commença à remballer un peu tout et à attacher les divers équipements à la selle de Ah-Un. Hoshiko jugea préférable de ne pas trop faire attendre le seigneur Youkai et se leva. Elle replia la couverture quand elle se figea. Là, juste à côté d'elle, il y avait une plume. Une belle plume blanche. Elle la ramassa avec précaution et l'observa comme si elle avait déjà vu ce genre de plume quelque part. _Mais où ?_

Sesshômaru, la remarquant immobile, sans doute pensive, se rapprocha d'elle pour lui dire de se dépêcher. Cependant, lorsqu'il vit qu'elle tenait dans sa main une des plumes de Raziel, il ne sut pas trop quoi faire. _Raziel a-t-il laissé cette plume intentionnellement ?_ Il vint se positionner face à elle. Elle leva les yeux qui semblaient voilés, comme si elle n'était plus en contact avec la réalité.

- Cette plume... d'où vient-elle ? murmura-t-elle.

"_Dis-lui la vérité..._"

- Cette plume appartient à ton père, soupira Sesshômaru, suivant la demande de l'archange.

- Mon père ? Il est venu ? demanda-t-elle en levant vivement la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux du Youkai.

- Oui, répondit-il.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillée ? s'enquit-elle l'air un peu triste.

- Raziel est venu me parler, s'il avait voulu te parler, il t'aurait réveillé lui-même... fit-il sans émotions.

Malheureusement pour lui, il avait manqué de tact et avait blessé la jeune femme. Elle baissa la tête, ne pouvant empêcher quelques larmes de couler le long de ses joues. Elle se sentait comme... trahie, abandonnée. Pourquoi son père n'aurait-il pas voulu lui parler ? Pourquoi... ?

- Nous devons y aller, lâcha Sesshômaru.

- Pourquoi... ? murmura-t-elle.

Surpris, Sesshômaru se retourna vers elle. Lui demandait-elle pourquoi ils devaient partir, ou était-ce autre chose ? Il la scruta un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il voit quelques larmes tomber au sol. _Pourquoi pleure-t-elle ?_ Elle releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- Pourquoi mon père ne voudrait-il pas me voir ? Il a honte de moi, c'est ça ? Honte d'avoir pour fille un gamine peste, grincheuse, ne possédant aucune grâce ? Ou bien c'est toi qui ne veux pas que je le rencontre ? cria-t-elle avant de s'enfuir en courant, gardant tout de même précieusement la plume avec elle, seul souvenir de son père.

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce soit si compliqué... murmura Sesshômaru, seul.

"_Tu manques juste de tact._"

- Pourquoi n'apparaissez-vous tout simplement devant elle ? marmonna le lord. Au moins la question serait réglée !

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Cette mystérieuse raison pour laquelle Raziel n'apparaissait pas devant sa fille ne semblait pas vouloir être révélée par ce dernier. Sesshômaru regarda à l'extérieur, il pleuvait des cordes. Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de reprendre la route finalement. Il ordonna à Jaken de rallumer le feu, lui annonçant qu'ils allaient attendre encore un peu avant de partir. Jaken ouvrit grand le bouche. Après tout le mal qu'il s'était donner à remballer leurs affaires en si peu de temps, son maître lui annonçait que finalement, il pouvait tout redéfaire ! _Sesshômaru-sama... c'est cruel..._

Sesshômaru s'assit, réfléchissant à la façon dont il avait bien pu blesser Hoshiko. Décidément, il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec elle. Devait-il être plus sévère ? Moins conciliant, afin de l'endurcir un peu ? Non, Hoshiko et sa fragilité étaient quelque chose qu'il chérissait bien malgré lui. Il aimait qu'elle se repose sur lui, qu'elle puisse compter sur lui sans aucune hésitation, aucune. Mais il ne savait comment réagir parfois. Et il la blessait comme il venait de le faire à l'instant. _Peut-être ai-je été trop directe et un peu cru... J'aurais dû être plus fin._

- Sesshômaru-sama... commença Jaken, s'attirent ainsi l'attention un peu ennuyée de son maître qui venait d'être interrompu dans ses pensées. Je pensais juste que... Hoshiko-sama n'a prit aucune arme et qu'il fait mauvais... elle pourrait se perdre, tomber sur de mauvaises personnes... continua le petit être vert.

Sesshômaru regarda à côté de lui. Oui, elle avait oublié de prendre Mistborn avec elle dans sa précipitation. Elle n'avait pas non plus son Nunchaku avec elle. Sesshômaru ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu inquiet. Mais lui courir après... était-ce la bonne chose à faire ? N'avait-elle pas voulu qu'elle le laisse seule en s'enfuyant comme elle l'avait fait ? Ou bien voulait-elle qu'au contraire il la rattrape ? Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Tant pis si ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Il se leva et sortit sous la pluie battante pour partir à sa recherche, maudissant le mauvais temps qui l'empêchait d'utiliser son odorat.

[…]

Surprise par l'orage qui venait d'éclater, Hoshiko se réfugia sous un arbre. Elle était complètement trempée et avait froid. Décidément, la journée avait mal commencée. Soudain, elle se figea. Elle avait un mauvais, très mauvais pré-sentiment. Quelque chose était sur le point de se produire, et se n'était pas du tout de bon augure. La peur commençait à prendre possession d'elle. a ce moment, elle aurait tout donné pour être ailleurs, tout...

La foudre tomba un peu plus loin, illuminant quelque peu l'endroit assombrit par les nuages. Une silhouette s'approcha. Hoshiko était figée, comme paralysée. Malgré toute sa volonté, elle ne parvenait pas à bouger. Un sourire malveillant se dessina sur les lèvres de l'inconnu. Il tendit une main vers elle et elle perdit connaissance dans un flash lumineux. Était-ce encore la foudre... ?

[…]

Sesshômaru bondit sur le Youkai se tenant devant Hoshiko. Ce dernier, prit la fuite sans un seul mot. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille, inconsciente et trempée jusqu'aux os. Il la souleva dans ses bras et la ramena dans la grotte. Il devait lui faire enfiler des vêtements chauds et secs avant qu'elle ne tombe malade. Il était cependant soulagé de l'avoir retrouvée. Un peu plus et ce Youkai l'aurait enlevée. Où n'était-ce pas son but... ? C'est bizarre. Il aurait eut largement le temps de le faire... Alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ? L'inquiétude s'insinua dans l'esprit du seigneur Youkai. Quelque chose s'était passé, il en était sûr.

Hoshiko bougea légèrement et ouvrit les yeux. _Où-suis-je ? _Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit. Elle portait des vêtements étranges qu'elle ne se souvenait même jamais avoir vu. Elle se releva et tourna sur elle-même pour tenter de se repérer. _Une grotte ? Il n'y a pas de grotte dans le parc, si ?_ Une silhouette s'approcha d'elle. C'était un homme grand, avec de longs cheveux argentés et des yeux d'ambres. Ce qui la frappa, c'était les traits sur son visage et la lune sur son front.

- Hoshiko ?

Elle fronça les sourcils. D'où connaissait-il son nom ? Elle le connaissait ? Pourtant, elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu. L'homme s'approcha. Elle remarqua alors les oreilles pointues. _Ça, c'est pas banal non plus !_ Elle scruta, tentant de se rappeler où elle avait bien pu voir pareil personnage. Elle se serait souvenu de lui, à coup sûr, un excentrique pareil, ça ne s'oubliait pas.

- Tu n'as rien, soupira-t-il de soulagement en la prenant dans ses bras.

_Que... ?_ Elle le repoussa d'un coup, méfiante. _Il est cinglé ou quoi ? Je le connais même pas !_ Elle garda une position défensive. Qu'il essaye encore de la toucher et il allait goûter son direct de droit. L'homme n'en fit rien, l'observant minutieusement, quoi que un peu surpris.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle méfiante.

- Est-ce encore un de tes jeux idiots pour tester mes nerfs ? fit-il las.

- Je te connais ? demanda-t-elle.

- Hoshiko, ce n'est vraiment ni le lieu, ni le moment pour tes enfantillages ! soupira son interlocuteur.

- Je te dis que je te connais pas ! Abruti ! s'écria-t-elle.

Sesshômaru se figea. Ça, c'était... surprenant. Il n'avait vraiment pas la patience pour jouer à ce jeu avec elle. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Pourtant, quelque chose dans son regard lui fit comprendre qu'elle était sérieuse. Elle avait cette lueur farouche qu'elle avait eut lors de leur première rencontre lors de son retour.

- Où sommes-nous ? On est toujours dans le parc ? s'enquit-elle.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-il.

- Oh, il doit être tard, maman doit s'inquiéter, il faut que je rentre ! fit-elle un peu paniquée. Ah j'ai oublié d'aller chercher Isaak à l'école ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Hoshiko ! fit Sesshômaru en la prenant pas les épaules et en la secouant un peu. Nous sommes dans les montagnes de l'ouest, tu t'en souviens ?

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? fit-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

- Sais-tu qui je suis ? demanda-t-il, commençant à vraiment s'inquiéter.

- Je crois t'avoir déjà dit que je te connaissais pas, t'es bouché ?

L'estomac de la jeune fille protesta. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas mangé ? Sesshômaru se rapprocha d'elle et se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, complètement surprise avant de le repousser en colère.

- Hey ! Mais pour qui tu te prends ! Ça va pas la tête ? Qui t'as permis de m'embrasser ! Même Hendo-kun n'a pas essayé ! fit-elle furieuse.

- Qui est Hendo-kun ? demanda Sesshômaru perplexe, commençant à comprendre.

- Un de mes admirateurs ! railla-t-elle.

- Tu te souviens de Kagome ? s'enquit-il.

- Tu connais ma cousine ? fit-elle surprise.

Sesshômaru resta muet. Alors, elle avait tout oublié concernant cette époque ? Peut-être Kaede aurait-elle une réponse. Il lui fallait pour cela l'amener à la vieille miko. La jeune fille l'observait, attendant toujours sa réponse. Mais il lui tourna le dos pour prendre quelque chose dans un des sacs de Ah-Un. Il lui lança l'objet qu'elle rattrapa par pur réflexe. C'était une pomme. Elle le regarda, méfiante. _Il essaye de m'empoisonner ?_

- C'est ton fruit préféré, non ? fit-il en levant un sourcil.

- Comment tu... ? Bah, peu importe, marmonna-t-elle en croquant dedans.

Cela confirma à Sesshômaru ce qu'il redoutait. Hoshiko avait perdu de nouveau sa mémoire de cette époque. Il vint se placer derrière elle et lui releva le haut de sa tunique.

- Hey ! Mais tu te crois où ? s'écria-t-elle.

- La ferme ! lâcha-t-il, irrité.

Il constata que le début de tatouage qu'elle avait dans le dos avait disparu. Tout comme l'étoile sur son front. Elle était comme tous les humains. Excepté ses oreilles qui demeuraient pointues. De quel maléfice s'agissait-il ?

- D'où te permets-tu de me parler comme ça ! s'insurgea-t-elle.

Il soupira. Une chose était sûre, elle n'avait pas oublié son sale caractère. _Dommage..._ Elle le repoussa, s'éloignant de lui, mauvaise, quoi que les joues un peu rougies. _Je lui fais toujours de l'effet apparemment... _Il allait falloir qu'ils retournent au village pour voir Kaede. Peut-être cette vieille miko pourrait répondre à ses questions et expliquer ce qui se passait.

- Sesshômaru-sama, s'écria Jaken, la pluie s'est arrêtée !

- Bien, alors nous partons, fit le seigneur Youkai en soulevant Hoshiko pour la mettre sur le dos de Ah-Un.

- Hey ! Mais il est hors de question que je te suive ! Laisse-moi descendre ! s'insurgea Hoshiko.

- Qu'arrive-t-il à Hoshiko-sama, Sesshômaru-sama ? demanda Jaken, étonné.

- Jaken !

Jaken se tut et se dépêcha de s'accrocher à la fourrure de Sesshômaru, comprenant bien que son maître était dans une mauvaise, très mauvaise humeur. Ils s'envolèrent dans le ciel et Hoshiko s'agrippa à Ah-Un. _Mais où suis-je tombée ? C'est un rêve, hein ?_ Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, elle était toujours dans les airs. Elle se pinça le bras et fit une grimace de douleur. Non, elle ne rêvait pas. Mais comment avait-elle bien pu atterrir ici ?

[…]

Il leur fallut plusieurs jours pour revenir au village. Hoshiko était toujours aussi farouche et ne cessait de lui mener la vie dure, comme dans les premières semaines où il l'avait connue. Elle avait encore trouvé une raison pour lui marcher sur les pieds en plus de ça ! Il s'en prenait plein la figure le Youkai si fière et arrogant. Le pire c'est qu'il ne pouvait même pas lever la main sur elle, c'était un geste impossible pour lui. _Franchement..._ Dés fois, il aurait bien aimé lui mettre une bonne paire de claques. Elle ne l'aurait pas volée. _Elle en aurait grandement besoin..._

De retour au village, le Youkai la fit _aimablement_ descendre de Ah-Un... en la laissant tomber sur les fesses. Il ne prêta pas attention au regard meurtrier qu'elle lui lança. Après tout, il pouvait bien lui rendre un peu de la monnaie de sa pièce, n'est-ce pas ? A ce moment, il avait presque envi de lui tirer la langue de manière très puéril. Mais il se contint. Plus tard, peut-être...

- Stupide mec abruti et pas galant, marmonna-t-elle tout bas, bien qu'il l'entendit.

Une petite fille courut vers eux et vint se jeter sur Hoshiko qui en tomba à la renverse. Elle se redressa légèrement sur ses coudes, surprise, ne comprenant pas du tout pourquoi cette gamine avait agit ainsi. Elle avait des yeux si chauds et chaleureux. _Je me souviendrais de ces yeux là si je les avais déjà vu, non ?_

- Grande sœur ? s'inquiéta la petite.

- Rin, l'appela Sesshômaru.

- Sesshômaru-sama, qu'arrive-t-il à grande sœur ? fit Rin.

- Je l'ignore, mais il semblerait, qu'elle ait perdu la mémoire concernant sa vie ici, déclara le Youkai, informant également Kaede qui venait de les rejoindre.

- La mémoire dis-tu ? répéta Kaede. Hum... et comment ?

- Je l'ignore, répondit la Youkai qui détestait ne pas savoir.

- Hum... Hoshiko, suis-moi je te prie, demanda la vieille miko.

- Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? Et aussi, où je suis ? Suis-je loin du japon ?

- Hoshiko ! Mais que faites-vous ici tous ? N'étiez-vous pas censé pourchasser notre ennemi ? s'enquit Kagome en arrivant.

- Kagome ! s'écria Hoshiko en venant se jeter dans les bras de la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait ? s'écria Inuyasha en attrapant Sesshômaru au col.

- Je n'ai rien fait du tout, siffla-t-il en envoyant balader ce gêneur.

Kagome, elle, ne comprenait pas tout. Ce ne fut que quand Kaede lui expliqua la situation qu'elle comprit. Ainsi, Hoshiko avait perdu la mémoire ? Elle leva les yeux vers Sesshômaru. Avant qu'il ne puisse dresser son masque d'impassibilité, elle vit dans ses yeux de la douleur et de la tristesse. Il se sentait abandonné. Kagome eut la discrétion nécessaire de ne pas lui poser de questions et aida Kaede à entraîner Hoshiko vers la chaumière de cette dernière, suivit de Rin et de Sesshômaru.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils s'assirent tous et un long silence s'installa. Kagome était toute retournée par la situation, Kaede tentait de comprendre, Rin s'inquiétait de l'état de celle qui était pour elle sa grande sœur, et Sesshômaru camouflait sa douleur ainsi que sa colère contre lui-même de n'avoir pas été capable de la protéger. Inuyasha entra finalement. Il avait une petite coupure sur la joue, dû à sa chute dans les buissons épineux où son grand frère l'avait expédié à bout de patience. Il s'installa à côté de Kagome, posant sa main sur la sienne pour la réconforter un peu.

- J'ai laissé Akiko avec Sango et Miroku, je leur ai expliqué la situation, lui dit Inuyasha.

- C'est qui Akiko ? s'enquit Hoshiko en écarquillant les yeux.

- Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? demanda Kagome en perdant la dernière lueur d'espoir qu'elle avait.

- Je suis désolée mais... de quoi devrai-je me souvenir ? Et comment ça se fait que j'ai atterri dans le monde où tu vis à présent. Je voulais te rejoindre, mais grand-père m'avait dit qu'il n'y avait plus de passage, fit Hoshiko.

- Très bien, soupira Kagome. En ce qui concerne ta première question, Akiko est mon fils et celui d'Inuyasha dont tu es la marraine, expliqua Kagome. Et pour la deuxième question... commença Kagome en se tournant vers Kaede pour trouver de l'aide.

- En ce qui concerne ta venue ici, c'est l'œuvre de ton père, termina Kaede.

- Pff... pouffa Hoshiko. Je suis orpheline, j'ai été adopté par la tante de Kagome qui a perdu son mari juste après la naissance de son fils. Alors excusez-moi, mais je n'aime pas trop votre blague, marmonna-t-elle.

- Ton père se nomme Raziel, intervint la voix de Sesshômaru, surprenant tout le monde. Il est le seigneur de tous les anges. Et tu es sa seule et unique fille, déclara-t-il.

- De quoi je me mêle espèce de pervers ! s'écria la jeune fille qui n'oubliait pas le comportement odieux qu'il avait eu envers elle quelques jours plus tôt.

- Pervers ? releva Inuyasha en levant un sourcil.

- Oui, parfaitement ! s'écria la jeune fille en fusillant toujours Sesshômaru.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? rugit Inuyasha en se levant d'un coup.

- Osuwari ! intervint Kagome.

Inuyasha s'étala au sol comme une crêpe sous les yeux incrédules de Hoshiko. Elle regarda ensuite Kagome qui soupira de découragement. _Eh bah, c'est pas demain la veille qu'Inuyasha réagira avec un peu plus d'intelligence et de sang froid..._ Sesshômaru, lui, peinait à cacher son amusement. Rin, elle, secouait la tête complètement désabusée tandis que Kaede buvait tranquillement son infusion.

Hoshiko l'imita avant de grimacer légèrement. C'était infâme. Pourtant, Kagome et Kaede la buvait sans problème. Elle reposa son infusion devant elle avant de reporter son attention sur la petite fille qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Cette dernière se leva pour venir toucher ses cheveux.

- Grande sœur, tes cheveux sont tout emmêlés, commenta la petite avant de commencer à les lui brosser doucement.

- Pourquoi m'appelles-tu grande sœur ? s'enquit tout doucement la jeune fille, sans prêter attention aux autres.

- Parce que tu m'as promis que tu serais toujours ma grande sœur, répondit-elle.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda Hoshiko, la gorge serrée. _Si seulement je me souvenais..._

- Rin, répondit la petite tout en attachant les longs cheveux de Hoshiko en queue de cheval haute à l'aide du ruban rouge d'où pendait une clochette avant de commencer à la tresser.

- Je suis désolée, Rin, murmura la jeune fille, les larmes aux yeux. Je ne me souviens de rien...

- En vérité, tu n'as pas perdu ta mémoire, elle est juste cachée au plus profond de toi, intervint la voix de Kaede.

Tous regardèrent la vieille miko qui était toujours aussi calme. Rin termina la tresse et l'attacha avec un petit cordon en cuir noir avant de s'asseoir à côté de Hoshiko. Sesshômaru ne faisait qu'observer à présent. La jeune femme semblait perdue. Cela le blessa un peu plus encore.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? s'enquit la concernée.

- Tu es victime d'un étrange maléfice. Mais tu pourras le briser, tu en as la force mentale suffisante. Seulement, seul toi peux en trouver le remède.

- Et qu'en est-il de ses capacités ? s'enquit Sesshômaru.

- Elle les retrouvera lorsqu'elle réussira à surmonter le sortilège, répondit Kaede. Il nous faut juste attendre...

- Attendre ? releva Inuyasha. Combien de temps ?

Son impatience reflétait également celle de son grand frère qui ne le montra bien évidemment pas. Kaede fixa Hoshiko qui ne se déroba pas à son inspection, fichant ses yeux bleus profonds dans ceux de la miko. Cette force de caractère, cette fougue dont faisait preuve la jeune femme étaient remarquables. C'était ce qui la définissait le mieux. Elle était insoumise, indomptable par nature. _Elle doit vraiment donner du fil à retordre à Sesshômaru..._

- Je ne saurais le dire. Une semaine... un mois... peut-être plus... ajouta la vieille miko.

- Un mois ? releva Inuyasha. Le danger est à nos portes, il devient de plus en plus pesant...

- S'il lui faut du temps, je le lui donnerai, intervint Sesshômaru en se levant.

- Où vas-tu ? s'enquit Kaede.

- Trouver l'auteur de ce maléfice, je vous confie Hoshiko, répondit le seigneur Youkai.

- Quoi ? Tu l'abandonnes ici ? s'écria Kagome.

- Le lien qui nous unissait elle et moi a disparu, rétorqua Sesshômaru. Je n'ai plus l'utilité de cette petite peste, d'ailleurs, c'est un soulagement ! conclut-il en sortant comme un coup de vent.

Il s'arrêta à l'extérieur, prenant une longue inspiration. Il espérait la blesser suffisamment pour qu'elle ne s'approche plus de lui et que leur relation reste ainsi. Elle serait plus en sécurité sans lui. Il retrouva Jaken un peu plus loin et s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'ils partaient quand il entendit des bruits de pas venir vers lui. Il se retourna pour voir Rin courir vers lui.

- Que fais-tu dehors, Rin ? demanda-t-il.

- Sesshômaru-sama... pourquoi abandonnez-vous grande sœur, fit la petite les larmes aux yeux.

Sesshômaru détourna la tête en soupirant. Pourquoi Rin lui posait-elle toujours des questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre ? Cependant, il n'avait jamais été capable de lui mentir. Et garder le silence comme cela... ce n'était pas très juste. Il s'accroupit et plongea ses yeux ambrés dans ceux de Rin.

- Je l'abandonne ici car c'est ici qu'est sa place, plus avec moi désormais... Elle sera plus heureuse et en sécurité ici, expliqua-t-il.

- C'est faux ! Sa place est à vos côtés Sesshômaru-sama. Et elle n'est en sécurité qu'avec vous !

- Plus maintenant, répondit le Youkai. Je ne ferais que la mettre en danger si je l'emmène avec moi...

Il se tut un moment. Rin ne pouvait pas comprendre, c'était normal. Pour elle, Hoshiko et lui formaient un couple de compte de fée. La Princesse et son Prince. Mais ce n'était pas la réalité. Elle était encore innocente. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre que la vie était cruelle et que rien ne se passait vraiment comme on l'avait prévu. Sesshômaru s'en voulait énormément. Il était en colère contre lui-même. En colère pour avoir blessé Hoshiko à de multiples reprises, en colère pour être responsable de son état présent, en colère de n'avoir pas su la protéger...

- J'ai failli à ma promesse Rin, je t'avais promis de la protéger, et j'en ai été incapable, souffla-t-il avant de se relever et de partir avec Jaken et Ah-Un.

Rin ne put retenir ses larmes. Son héros s'en allait, et il abandonnait derrière lui la personne qui lui était destinée. Elle retourna chez Hoshiko qui s'inquiéta de la voir ainsi en pleur. Elle prit la petite dans ses bras, instinctivement. Kaede, Kagome et Inuyasha regardèrent en silence, sans vraiment comprendre la cause de l'état de Rin.

- Rin... qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Hoshiko.

- Sesshômaru-sama... il... il... renifla-t-elle.

- Il quoi, Rin ?

- Il est parti, pleurnicha la petite dans les bras de la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi... ? murmura Hoshiko en état de choc.

- Il a dit... il a dit que ta place n'était plus à ses côtés... qu'il avait failli à sa promesse... qu'il n'avait pas su te protéger... hoqueta la petite.

Hoshiko caressa doucement les cheveux de la petite fille. Était-ce si important pour elle qu'elle soit avec Sesshômaru ? _Pour elle, je suis l'héroïne et lui le héros..._ Sans bien comprendre pourquoi, une larme roula le long de sa joue sans qu'elle ne puisse savoir pourquoi. La scène étonna Kagome et Inuyasha, mais pas Kaede. _Tes réactions ne changent pas. On ne peux manipuler les sentiments des personnes..._ Et elle avait raison. Même sans ses souvenirs, Hoshiko avait mal et se sentait abandonnée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était pourtant ce qu'elle ressentait.

- Kaede, j'ai besoin de savoir... commença Hoshiko.

Kaede hocha la tête, attendant la question de la jeune fille. Cette dernière chercha la meilleure façon de tourner sa phrase, ne trouvant jamais la formulation correcte. Puis, elle abandonna et se lança pour en avoir le cœur net.

- Quel est ce lien dont tout le monde parle ? Quel est ce lien que je partageais avec lui ?

- Ce lien que tu partages avec lui, corrigea la vieille miko.

- N'est-il pas brisé ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

- Non, seulement... endormi, répondit Kaede. Ce lien ne peut être brisé... car on ne peut séparer deux âmes-sœurs.

- Âmes-sœurs ? répétèrent Inuyasha et Hoshiko, étonnés.

- Oui, c'est bien cela. Tu étais destinée dés le début à Sesshômaru. C'est pourquoi, lorsque tu servais son père, tu t'es entichée de lui et réciproquement, commença Kaede.

- Pardon ? intervint Inuyasha. Cet idiot est incapable d'aimer ! rétorqua-t-il.

La gifle fusa. Hoshiko et Inuyasha étaient subjugués. Hoshiko avait le bras levé, en prolongation de la gifle qu'elle venait de donner au Hanyo. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait fait cela. C'était une réaction qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir et n'avait pas pu contrôler. Kaede, elle, n'en sembla pas vraiment surprise. Kagome était au contraire plus que surprise.

- Je... commença Hoshiko. Je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en baissant la tête. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

- C'est un réflexe, commenta Kaede. Tu as ce réflexe de protéger Sesshômaru, c'est tout naturel.

- Pourquoi ? C'est un arrogant, pervers, prétentieux ! Je le déteste ! se récria Hoshiko.

Rin leva les yeux vers elle, triste. Hoshiko s'en voulu automatiquement. Elle venait de blesser cette petite fille sans vergogne. Elle s'excusa auprès d'elle avant de l'embrasser sur le front. La petite ne protesta pas et se laissa faire, pardonnant volontiers à sa grande sœur.

- Tu ne le détestes pas. Mais vous êtes si semblables tous deux que vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de nier l'évidence, répondit Kaede.

A cette remarque, Hoshiko n'eut rien à répondre. Elle resta sans voix. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. _Bon sang ! Où me suis-je encore fourrée ?_ Elle berça Rin un moment, s'efforçant de comprendre. Mais rien. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver la clé de ce labyrinthe.

- Hoshiko. Essaye de méditer, et cherche dans ton âme et dans ton cœur... c'est là que tu trouveras le remède, conclut Kaede en se levant. Rin ? appela-t-elle.

- Je veux rester avec grande sœur ! protesta la petite.

Kaede jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille pour savoir ce qu'elle en pensait. Hoshiko avait du mal à comprendre cet attachement qu'avait la petite pour elle. Et encore plus de mal à comprendre pourquoi elle avait ce besoin de la materner ainsi. Elle leva la tête vers Kaede, Rin toujours dans ses bras et sourit.

- Ça va aller, ne vous en faite pas, déclara Hoshiko.

- Très bien, à demain, répondit Kaede avant de leur souhaiter bonne nuit et de partir avec Inuyasha et Kagome.

Hoshiko ne bougea pas, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il allait falloir qu'elle apprenne à méditer. Et ça, elle ne pouvait pas le faire seul. Elle demanderait le lendemain à Kaede de l'aider. C'était la seule solution. Rin la sortit de ses pensées.

- Grande sœur... c'est vrai que tu n'aimes plus Sesshômaru-sama ? s'enquit Rin.

- Rin... est-ce que nous nous aimions vraiment ? demanda-t-elle.

- Vous ne vous l'êtes jamais dit parce que vous n'arrêtiez pas de vous chercher, répondit franchement la petite.

Hoshiko lui sourit gentiment en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avant de la mettre au lit et de se coucher à son tour. Rin disait vrai, elle n'en doutait pas. Cela expliquerait encore mieux le fait qu'elle ait réagit instinctivement à l'insulte d'Inuyasha. _J'ai honte... le pauvre... en plus il était de mon côté..._ Hoshiko s'endormit ainsi, plongeant dans un sommeil plutôt agité, Rin dans ses bras.

* * *

/\

0o0

_A Suivre..._

0o0

\/

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu autant que les précédents.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, elles m'aident à avancer et à m'améliorer ! =)

Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt,

Rendez-Vous au prochain chapitre ! =)


	18. Chemins de mémoire et de sentiments

Lalolyen d'Eryn Vorn : haha ! C'est pas grave, j'aime autant quand tu fais de longs commentaires. C'est vrai, Sesshômaru aurait besoin d'en apprendre plus, beaucoup plus, sur la psychologie féminine. Mais qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que c'est l'oeuvre de Raziel cette perte de mémoire ? =) Bref, je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu. Voici donc maintenant le chapitre 18, je n'ai pas le coeur à te faire attendre aussi longtemps que je l'avais premièrement pensé, puisqu'il est déjà écrit ! =) Bonne lecture !

Edhna : Jer suis contente que tu aimes =) Bonne lecture !

Elwing Carter : Contente que ça t'ai plus, Onee-chan. Je te souhaite donc une bonne lecture et amuses-toi bien avec ce chapitre que je te dédie ! =)

* * *

/\

0o0

Chapitre 18

0o0

Chemins de mémoire et de sentiments

0o0

\/

* * *

Des semaines. Cela faisait des semaines que Hoshiko tentait de recouvrer sa mémoire, sans y parvenir. _L'enfoiré de bâtard qui m'a ensorcelé a été vachement précautionneux !_ Kaede lui avait enseigné quelques rudiments de méditations, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se débrouiller. Cependant, si elle ne recouvrait pas sa mémoire... elle pourrait recommencer tout à zéro, non ? Mais ce serait un peu chiant. Elle se demandait même si elle arriverait à recommencer avec Sesshômaru. _Non, hors de question ! Je me demande comment j'ai pu tomber amoureuse, selon Kaede et Rin, de cet être infecte !_

Miroku vint la sortir de sa frustration, puisqu'elle n'arrivait pas à méditer, pour aller manger avec lui et toute sa famille ainsi qu'Inuyasha, Kagome et leur fils. Rin était également là et vint sauter dans les bras de la jeune femme qui s'était réhabituée au rôle de grande sœur protectrice. L'instinct maternel, ça ne s'oubliait pas.

Kagome confia Akiko à Hoshiko en le lui mettant dans les bras avant de s'absenter un moment. Sango, Miroku et Inuyasha s'amusèrent un peu de l'hésitation de la jeune fille au tout début qui, finalement, reprit confiance en elle et berça doucement le bambin.

- Et quel âge a-t-il ce petit bonhomme ? demanda Hoshiko.

- Il aura un an dans trois jours, répondit Inuyasha en caressant le joue de son fils.

- Il est adorable ! sourit Hoshiko avant de le rendre à son père.

- Un jour tu auras tes propres enfants que tu trouveras plus adorables que tout, déclara Miroku avant d'embrasser Sango tendrement en posant la main sur son ventre légèrement arrondi.

- Et vous comptez repeupler la planète à vous tout seuls ? ricana Hoshiko.

- J'y songeais justement, blagua Miroku, faisant rire tout le monde.

L'ambiance était détendue, chaleureuse. Comme si rien n'avait changé, comme si tout avait toujours été ainsi. Hoshiko avait ce sentiment que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se comportait ainsi avec eux. Même si ses souvenirs lui faisaient défauts, elle sentait qu'ils avaient été très proches tous.

Ranmaru entra à son tour et s'assit à côté de Hoshiko. Durant ces semaines où elle était restée au village, ils avaient recommencer à zéro. Elle ne savait pas trop où cela allait la mener. Elle commençait à se perdre un peu. Parfois, elle avait comme l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Elle se sentait comme... coupable. Coupable de trahir Sesshômaru. Cela l'avait étonné, mais puisque Kaede affirmait qu'ils étaient tous deux des âmes-sœurs, elle ne s'en étonnait plus. Cependant... Ranmaru était si attirant, si tentant.

Il était le gendre d'homme que Hoshiko aimait beaucoup. Compréhensif, gentil, taquin, protecteur... Cependant... Sesshômaru avait aussi ces qualités là. Bien qu'il ne les montrent pas. Elle se sentait aussi un peu moins tranquille avec Ranmaru. Pourtant, il ne lui voulait aucun mal... sinon la séduire. Pouvait-elle seulement le lui reprocher ?

Kagome revint avec un sourire qui annonçait une bonne nouvelle... ou pas. Tout le monde la fixa, attendant qu'elle parle, qu'elle annonce la nouvelle qui la rendait si joyeuse. Inuyasha lave les yeux au ciel et s'adossa au mur en jouant avec son fils, se désintéressant totalement de la _nouvelle_ puisqu'il venait de sentir l'odeur. Ranmaru devint soudain un peu plus maussade.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit Hoshiko.

- Sesshômaru est de retour, sourit Kagome.

- Ce qui explique pourquoi Inuyasha semble si désintéressé, ricana Hoshiko.

- Et ça explique aussi pourquoi Ranmaru est devenu d'un coup si maussade, ajouta Miroku, très observateur.

Hoshiko se tut et détourna le regard. Si avant sa perte de mémoire, elle n'avait pas été très attentive aux sentiments de Ranmaru à son égard, à présent, elle savait. Et elle se sentait de plus en plus gênée. Pour elle, Ranmaru était un bon ami, certes très attirant, mais il n'y avait pas cette étincelle pour animer le brasier.

- Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? s'écria Kagome à Hoshiko.

- Quoi ? fit Hoshiko.

- Bah va le voir !

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il est pour moi ?

- Bon sang, Sango, aide-moi où je l'assomme ! marmonna-t-elle.

- Tu devrais peut-être aller le voir, conseilla Sango.

- Et pourquoi ça ? C'est lui qui m'a abandonné ! se récria Hoshiko.

- Ah... parce que tu t'es vraiment sentie abandonnée ? Ou soulagée ? fit Miroku de manière assez taquine.

- Inuyasha, aide-moi pour une fois, supplia sa femme.

- Très bien, soupira le Hanyo en se levant, mettant Akiko dans les bras de Kagome avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Il se tourna enfin vers Hoshiko et l'attrapa pour la balancer sur son épaule. Hoshiko lâcha un cri de surprise et eut le réflexe de lui tambouriner le dos. Un flash lui revint soudainement. Elle se trouvait sur l'épaule de Sesshômaru, de la même manière, et elle lui tambourinait le dos en l'injuriant. Puis, de retour à l'instant présent, Inuyasha la laissa tomber à terre, juste devant Sesshômaru qui la regarda de haut, plutôt étonné.

- Toi je t'interdis de me regarder de haut comme ça ! fulmina-t-elle.

Sesshômaru soupira et décroisa les bras pour la relever avant de s'éloigner vers les bois. _Quoi ? C'est tout ? Pas de réponse cinglante ?_ Elle était déçue. Si bien qu'elle partit d'un pas rageur à la suite de Sesshômaru.

- Tu crois que ça va mettre encore longtemps avant qu'elle ne retrouve la mémoire ? s'enquit Inuyasha quand Kagome arriva à côté de lui, leur fils dans les bras.

- Kaede a dit que si elle pouvait méditer un peu, ça deviendrait plus rapide, mais elle n'y arrive pas, soupira Kagome.

- Je pense que l'idiot qui vient de revenir pourra l'aider, répondit Inuyasha avant de se détourner pour retourner auprès de leurs amis et finir son repas.

Kagome regarda encore un peu au loin, là où Sesshômaru, puis Hoshiko, venaient de disparaître, avant de rejoindre Inuyasha. Ce dernier soupira. Mais que pouvait bien trouver Hoshiko à cet abruti ? Kagome s'assit à côté de lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? demanda-t-elle.

- Lui... bougonna-t-il. Il a vraiment besoin d'apprendre la psychologie féminine !

- Parce que tu crois que toi tu la connais peut-être, la psychologie féminine ? s'étonna-t-elle, faisant rire leurs amis.

- Oh toi ! grogna-t-il avant de l'attirer vers lui par la nuque et de l'embrasser avec passion.

Un peu plus loin, Shippo et Rin jouaient ensembles. Shippo voulait que Rin oublie un peu tout les problèmes du moment, à savoir la perte de mémoire de sa grande sœur et l'éloignement entre son héros et Hoshiko. Même si lui aussi s'inquiétait. Alors il faisait tout pour la persuader, et se persuader lui-même par la même occasion, que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre et que Hoshiko et Sesshômaru finiraient par mettre leur fierté de côté et s'avouer l'un à l'autre et de fonder leur propre famille.

- Comme ça je pourrais avoir un petit frère, sourit Rin.

- Pourquoi pas une petite sœur ? s'enquit-il.

- Parce que je veux un petit frère ! répondit Rin tout simplement, faisant sourire Shippo.

Un peu plus loin, dans la forêt, un Youkai essayait d'oublier qu'il était poursuivi par une véritable peste. Elle ne cessait de lui dire de s'arrêter, non, de lui _ordonner_ de s'arrêter. Il finit par en avoir assez et la plaqua contre un arbre. Mais il ne le fit pas aussi brutalement qu'il ne l'avait souhaiter. Évidemment, il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui faire du mal. _Franchement ! De mieux en mieux !_

- Quand vas-tu cesser de me suivre ? fit-il irrité. Je croyais que je n'étais qu'un pervers et un imbécile.

- En effet, répondit-elle tout aussi sec.

- Et bien tu ne devrais pas être effrayée et m'éviter plutôt que de me suivre comme un chien ? asséna-t-il en la lâchant et en s'éloignant de nouveau sans un regard pour elle.

- Tiens, quelle étrange comparaison, lança-t-elle. Le chien, n'est-ce pas plutôt toi ?

Il s'arrêta et grogna. Comment cette petite peste osait-elle lui parler de la sorte ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas peur ? _Ah oui, j'oubliais, elle n'a jamais eu peur de moi. Elle est bien trop imprudente pour ça !_ Il se retourna et revint vers elle. Lui coller une bonne dose de frousse serait sans doute un excellent remède à son imprudence et aussi son insolence envers lui. Alors il l'attrapa à la gorge et se pencha lentement vers elle, ses yeux fixés dans les siens.

- Tu n'as donc pas peur que mon _côté pervers_ resurgisse et que je me montre incorrecte avec toi ? fit-il en allant embrasser la base de son cou et en descendant un peu.

- Arrête ! se débattit-elle. Stop ! s'écria-t-elle en le repoussant finalement.

Il fut satisfait de la petite mais néanmoins présente lueur de peur qu'il voyait dans son regard. Il n'avait pas résisté et l'avait laissée le repousser. Bien évidemment, il ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal, mais au moins, elle avait eu une bonne leçon. Ce qu'il ne voulait pas admettre, c'est qu'en agissant ainsi, il se blessait lui-même et se renfermait chaque jour un peu plus. Bientôt, il redeviendrait le Taiyoukai qu'il avait été avant de sauver Rin. S'il était vrai que l'amour pouvait changer quelqu'un en bien... une blessure causée par lui pouvait également changer quelqu'un... mais en mal.

Il se détourna d'elle en fuyant son regard et s'éloigna, cette fois, sans qu'elle n'ose le retenir. Elle avait eu peur, c'était la pure vérité. Cependant, elle avait ressenti autre chose que de la peur. Son ventre jouait encore les montagnes russes suite aux actions du Youkai. Elle avait eu envie de lui. Même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi, son corps réagissait avec lui. Il réagissait tout seul à son contact. _Est-ce que nous avons été plus proche encore que ce que pense Kaede ? Avons-nous été à ce point... fusionnels ?_

Hoshiko retourna au village. Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net. Mais... qui pourrait lui répondre ? Surtout à _ce _sujet... Il ne devait pas y avoir grand monde pour savoir s'ils avaient franchi ce pas là. _Peut-être que Jaken..._ Elle eut un sourire sournois. Oui, lui, il saurait sans doute lui répondre. Elle trouva Jaken avec Rin et Shippo et se dirigea vers le petit groupe.

- Hey, crapaud, suis-moi, lança-t-elle au concerné.

- Hoshiko-sama ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Aller ! s'impatienta-t-elle.

Il la suivit donc, un peu étonné... et un peu énervé également. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi proche de Sesshômaru, jamais il n'aurait accepté qu'elle ne lui parle de la sorte et ne l'insulte de crapaud. Il la suivit tout de même et attendit qu'elle lui explique pourquoi elle voulait lui parler. La jeune femme s'assit dans l'herbe et prit une grande inspiration.

- Voilà Jaken... pourquoi, tout d'abord, tu m'appelles Hoshiko-_sama _? se lança-t-elle.

- Parce que Sesshômaru-sama vous considère comme son égale... ou presque, ajouta-t-il.

Hoshiko leva un sourcil. Juste pour ça ? Non, ça, c'était pas possible. Il y avait forcément quelque chose d'autre derrière cette marque de respect. Jaken commençait à transpirer. _Aha... c'est donc qu'il me cache quelque chose !_ Hoshiko le regarda encore plus intensément.

- Jaken ? fit-elle sur un ton plus qu'évident.

- Très bien, très bien ! s'agita-t-il. C'est parce que vous vous êtes donnée à Sesshômaru-sama, lâcha Jaken en s'en voulant juste après.

Hoshiko ferma les yeux, encaissant la nouvelle. _J'en étais sûre !_ Cela expliquait maintenant pourquoi son corps réagissait à ce point au contact de Sesshômaru. Donc, elle avait belle et bien été amoureuse de ce Youkai. Cela paraissait difficile à croire vu à quel point il était infecte. Puis, elle comprit. _Il se montre ainsi pour m'éloigner de lui ! C'est une façade !_ Elle se leva et se mit en tête de le retrouver. Elle allait lui dire sa façon de penser à cet abruti !

[…]

Sesshômaru avait décidé de se baigner dans la rivière. Il avait besoin de se refroidir un peu. La proximité avec Hoshiko n'avait pas été une si bonne idée que ça. Bien qu'il ait eu la satisfaction de voir la peur dans ses yeux. _Au moins une chose positive. Elle sera plus prudente à l'avenir..._ C'est pourquoi il se déshabilla et entra dans l'eau froide.

"_T'éloigner d'elle n'est pas la meilleure solution que tu ais trouvé..._"

Sesshômaru ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre. Si Raziel avait une meilleure solution, il avait qu'à la lui dire. Il n'aimait pas tourner autour du pot ou jouer à la devinette. Et il en avait plus que marre que le Seigneur des anges le fasse tourner en rond.

"_Aide-la à méditer..._"

Sesshômaru se figea. C'était bien la première fois que Raziel lui donnait clairement la solution. Il hocha donc la tête. Acquiesçant ainsi à cette solution. Si elle avait besoin d'aide pour méditer, il pouvait sans doute l'aider. A condition qu'elle arrête d'être aussi têtue. Mais ça, il pouvait toujours rêver. Et il le savait parfaitement. Le chemin de la mémoire n'était pas le plus évident, c'était bien l'un des plus difficiles. Mais pourtant, il n'était pas aussi difficile que celui des sentiments.

Il se retourna en entendant un bruissement de feuille. Hoshiko venait d'arriver avec une serviette et des vêtements. Apparemment, elle venait se laver dans la rivière. Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds en le voyant et rougit légèrement avant de lui tourner le dos. Son cœur battait la chamade et il l'entendait très bien.

- Mais... qu... qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas évident ? fit-il en levant un sourcil.

- Si, enfin... je... je reviendrais plus tard... marmonna-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ne pas venir méditer toi aussi ? la retint-il.

- Méditer ? répéta-t-elle en se retournant pour le fixer. Tu pourrais m'apprendre ?

- Aller, déshabille-toi et vient me rejoindre.

- Me déshabiller ? Hors de question ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Je te tournerai le dos le temps que tu puisse entrer dans l'eau, soupira-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

Hoshiko hésita, mais voyant qu'il tenait parole, se dévêtit et entra dans l'eau pour avancer jusqu'à n'avoir plus que les épaules et la tête de visible. Sesshômaru se retourna pour lui faire face et observa son visage légèrement rosi. Elle était gênée et évitait son regard. Cela la rendait encore plus vulnérable et... désirable. Il prit une longue respiration pour se calmer, fit quelques pas en arrière pour s'éloigner un peu d'elle.

- Bien... commence par fermer les yeux.

Elle le fixa avec méfiance. _Apparemment, elle n'est pas prête de me faire confiance._ Il soupira et chercha comment l'amener à lui faire un tant soi peu confiance. Il posa doucement ses mains sur ses épaules et lui tourna la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

- Écoute. Je sais que tu ne me fais pas confiance, mais essaye. Je ne peux pas te faire de mal, je suis sûr que tu le sens au fond de toi.

Elle continua de le fixer dans les yeux avant de finalement fermer les yeux, décidant de suivre ce sentiment de confiance qu'elle avait, enfoui là, tout au fond d'elle. Sesshômaru sourit légèrement avant de s'écarter de nouveau. Mieux valait ne pas trop tenter le diable.

- Maintenant, essaie de faire le vide en toi. Oublie tous tes problèmes, jusqu'à ce qui t'entoure, la guida-t-il tout en continuant de la fixer.

- Je n'arrive pas à oublier tout... souffla-t-elle.

- Cette clochette attachée dans tes cheveux, je ne te l'ai pas mise pour rien, dit-il.

- C'est toi qui me l'a donnée ? s'étonna-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

- Concentres-toi sur le son de cette clochette, chaque fois que le vent la fait bouger, chaque fois qu'un mouvement de ta tête la fait bouger, déclara-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, fit-elle remarquer en le fixant.

- Pourquoi veux-tu que j'y réponde, cela ne t'apportera rien, éluda-t-il. Essaye, lui demanda-t-il de nouveau.

Il la fixa avec intensité, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par fermer les yeux. Elle tenta de nouveau de faire le vide. Le vent secoua les feuilles ainsi que l'herbe. Le vent secoua également la clochette accrochée à ses cheveux. Cela lui permit de faire le vide. Sesshômaru la sentit se détendre doucement.

- Maintenant, essaye de plonger au plus profond de toi, c'est là que tu pourras trouver les réponses que tu cherches, termina-t-il avant de se diriger vers la rive pour la laisser seule.

- Sessh... gémit-elle, en proie à des tremblements.

Il se stoppa et se tourna pour l'observer. Elle semblait absente, comme déconnectée. Cependant, elle avait peur. Il vit une larme tomber dans l'eau calme de la rivière. Cela l'alarma. Il revint vers elle et caressa doucement ses épaules. Elle ouvrit les yeux, se retourna et se blottit dans ses bras avant de refermer les yeux, retournant à sa méditation.

- Merci... je me sens tellement en sécurité dans tes bras... murmura-t-elle avant de refaire le vide.

Sesshômaru ne répondit rien. Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Où en était-il ? Quels sentiments éprouvait-il ? Il était totalement perdu. Il se perdait constamment sur ce chemin complètement sinueux qu'était l'amour. Mais pourtant, il finirait par l'arpenter avec plus de confiance et sans se perdre, tant qu'il aurait Hoshiko à ses côtés. Mais il ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Pas pour le moment. Il se contentait juste de l'aider à retrouver sa mémoire, après... il improviserait.

Il dut faire preuve d'un immense contrôle sur lui-même durant le temps de la méditation de sa protégée. Elle était si désirable, sa peau était si douce et chaude, elle était si belle. Et de plus, collée ainsi à lui... _Ne pense pas à ça abruti !_ Il se força à faire le vide lui aussi, à méditer pour ne plus penser à son corps physique qui commençait à s'enflammer. Non, qui était déjà un immense brasier. Surtout à un certain endroit...

Hoshiko, elle, était complètement déconnectée, son esprit fouillant au fin fond d'elle-même. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle ne ressentait pas la torture qu'elle imposait au Taiyoukai. Mais Sesshômaru n'était pas du genre à céder aussi facilement à ses impulsions. Il l'avait fait une fois, il ne le referait pas une deuxième fois. Il en était complètement hors de question. Il ne devait pas la corrompre, elle, si pure et douce... _Cette petite peste a bien des facettes..._ Peste en apparence tout comme lui semblait intouchable et impassible, mais à l'intérieur... C'était tout autre chose qu'ils cachaient tous deux...

Un peu plus loin, quelqu'un les observait dans l'obscurité de la nuit tombante. Il avait de longs cheveux de nuit et se sentait blessé dans son cœur. Oui, Ranmaru observait de sa cachette, se faisant mal volontairement afin qu'il puisse oublier Hoshiko. Mais hélas, il n'y arrivait pas. _Même privée de ta mémoire Hoshiko, tu es attirée vers lui... Je ne peux pas vous séparer..._ Alors, comme une ombre, il partit, les laissant seuls, sachant bien que, si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider à retrouver la mémoire, ce n'était certainement pas lui, mais Sesshômaru.

Dans son esprit, Hoshiko visualisa quelque chose. Cela appartenait-il au passé, elle l'ignorait. Et puis... si cela appartenait au passé, était-ce le passé proche, ou le plus lointain ? Toujours est-il qu'elle y voyait Sesshômaru, collé contre elle, dans une rivière en pleine nuit. Elle était adossée à un rocher, ou plutôt, il la maintenait contre un rocher, embrassant chaque parcelle de la peau de son cou et de ses épaules, allant même jusqu'à sa poitrine. _Est-ce que ça s'est vraiment passé ?_

"_Oui..._"

_Papa ?_

"_C'est moi, Hoshiko..._"

_Ce que j'ai vu s'est réellement passé ?_

"_Oui_"

Elle rouvrit soudainement les yeux et s'éloigna un peu de son protecteur qui ouvrit à son tour les yeux, la tenant toujours dans ses bras. Il plongea ses yeux d'ambre dans ceux bleus profonds de la jeune femme. _Je veux en avoir le cœur net..._ S'il était vrai que son corps gardait les réflexes, alors il réagirait tout seul avec ou sans mémoire. Elle se recolla alors à lui, le surprenant un peu. Elle caressa doucement la peau de son torse, savourant la douceur et la chaleur de cette dernière sous ses doigts. Le Youkai se tendit légèrement et ferma les yeux, laissant échapper un petit grognement de désir.

Hoshiko en fut un peu surprise. Elle laissait son instinct la guider, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il la désirait ainsi, lui l'insensible et le froid Sesshômaru. Pourtant, dans sa vision, elle l'avait vu si tendre, son visage reflétait un tel désir, une telle douceur... Comment était-ce possible ? _Cacherait-il qui il est vraiment pour quelques raisons ?_ Elle remonta ses mains pour venir caresser ses épaules et la base de son cou. Ce fut à ce moment que Sesshômaru craqua.

Ne tenant plus, il plongea sur ses lèvres et les emprisonna avec passion. Après tout, il n'avait rien à se reprocher, c'est elle qui l'avait invité et lui avait fait des avances ! Alors pourquoi aurait-il refusé ? Il la ramena vers la rive, tout en caressant son corps si parfait de ses mains habiles. Il l'allongea dans l'herbe, tout en l'embrassant et fit descendre ses lèvres vers sa poitrine où il lui fit découvrir des plaisirs sans noms. Puis, une de ses mains remonta de son mollet jusqu'à sa cuisse, lui faisant plier la jambe par pur réflexe.

Hoshiko semblait hors de la réalité. Ce qui se produisait à ce moment, elle aurait dû en être effrayée, elle n'avait jamais fait ce genre de chose. Mais pourtant, son corps se souvenait de Sesshômaru. Peut-être le corps de ce dernier pourrait l'aider à récupérer la mémoire perdue. Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, Sesshômaru se pressa un peu plus contre elle, réussissant à lui arracher un gémissement de désir et de plaisir.

Il s'arrêta un moment, essayant de réfléchir. Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de faire ça ? Après tout, elle ne savait rien, elle était encore privée de sa mémoire. C'était profiter d'elle, et il ne voulait pas ça. Cependant, elle ne lui laissa pas le choix. Elle les fit rouler pour se retrouver sur le dessus, l'embrassant avec tendresse et envie. Elle avait entortillé ses mains dans ses cheveux. appréciant leur douceur tandis qu'il enroulait ses bras autour d'elle, la serrant contre lui avant de rouler de nouveau pour reprendre le dessus.

Il s'arrêta un moment pour se redresser et la regarder. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit dans ceux du Youkai, l'hésitation malgré le désir. Elle caressa ses joues sans vraiment réfléchir ni se demander pourquoi. Elle avait décidé de laisser son corps la guider, puisqu'il était le seul à se souvenir. Sesshômaru fut surpris par ce geste et sa surprise apprit à Hoshiko qu'il n'était pas habitué aux gestes de tendresse.

- Il vaut mieux ne pas continuer, souffla Sesshômaru en commençant à se redresser.

- Non, l'en empêcha-t-elle.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais, contra-t-il.

- Mais mon corps si, répondit-elle. Il se souvient de toi, il réagit à ton contact...

Comme pour le prouver, quand sa peau effleura celle de la jeune femme, elle se cambra gracieusement. _Ainsi donc... son corps se souvient du mien... ? Et il serait capable de l'aider à retrouver la mémoire perdue ?_ Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête. Rien ne servait de la contrarier cette petite peste. Cette petite peste à l'instant si belle et désirable.

Elle passa ses mains derrière sa tête, agrippant ses cheveux argentés, avant de l'attirer à elle pour l'embrasser. Il se laissa faire avant de se décider à prendre les commandes. Il s'allongea complètement sur elle, embrassant chaque millimètres de peaux qu'il rencontrait sur son chemin jusqu'à sa poitrine qu'il malaxa ensuite de ses mains fermes mais à la fois douces, faisant courir ses lèvres jusqu'à son nombril.

Il captura de nouveau ses lèvres tandis qu'il se positionnait entre ses jambes avant d'unir leur deux corps d'un puissant coup de reins. Elle se cambra sous lui pressant ainsi son buste au sien dans cri de plaisir. Il emprisonna ses lèvres afin d'étouffer ses gémissements qui risquaient d'être entendus par les oreilles assez fines comme celles d'Inuyasha. Si ce dernier venait à savoir ce qu'ils faisaient à l'instant, il en serait furieux, Sesshômaru en était certain. Son demi-frère considérait Hoshiko comme une petite sœur et était sur-protecteur avec elle. C'était parfois amusant de le voir s'énerver quand cette dernière se rapprochait trop de lui. Mais de là à le laisser savoir ça, pas question !

Le plaisir qu'il ressentait à cet instant était encore plus grand que lors de la première fois. Et il remarquait que cette fois, il était encore plus doux et attentionné. Il ne le faisait pas seulement par désir, et il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi. _C'est... c'est ça l'amour ?_ Hoshiko le ramena à ce qu'ils faisaient en s'emparant avec vigueur de ses lèvres, ses mains en coupe autour de son visage.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'extase et se laissèrent emporter par cette puissante vague de jouissance. Ils restèrent immobiles un moment, reprenant leur souffle. Sesshômaru se sentait si bien, si... complet, entier. Et il en allait de même pour Hoshiko. Seulement, à ce moment, elle n'était pas encore redescendue sur Terre. Elle avait encore un combat à mener. Celui de la mémoire.

/\

0o0

_A Suivre..._

0o0

\/

* * *

Ce chapitre n'est pas encore celui où elle retrouvera la mémoire, j'en suis navrée.

Vous devez être patient, peut-être le prochain chapitre sera le bon ? Qui sait ?

En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre là vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impression, cela me fait toujours plaisir. =)

Je vous dit à bientôt... pour le prochain chapitre ! =)


	19. Inu rouge ?

Elwing Carter : Oui, pauvre Ranmaru, mais ne t'en fais pas, je pense que pour lui, les choses vont prendre un tournant décisif dans les chapitres à venir. Après, est-ce que c'est bien pour Hoshiko et Sesshômaru, c'est une autre histoire ! Et puis, c'est vrai qu'il est tout gentil, tendre et sensible ce Ranmaru. C'est à se demander pourquoi Hoshiko ne tombe pas même privée de sa mémoire, sous son charme. bah... Personne ne peut se mesurer à Sesshômaru, même si parfois, on aimerait bien lui mettre un bon coup de pied au derrière pour qu'il se décide à avouer ce qu'il a sur le coeur ! lol Ouais, c'est bizarre que tu adores la fin, je comprends pas pourquoi dis donc ! 00' xD Bonne lecture grande soeur !

Lalolyen d'Eryn Vorn : Là encore je pense que tu ne seras pas trop déçue du délai d'attente, hein ? xD Je fais au plus vite, mais faut quand même que ce soit bien fait, non ? lol Alors, pour Miroku et Sango, j'ai comme dans l'idée qu'ils n'ont pas encore fini d'avoir des mômes, mais bon... c'est leur famille, hein ? xD Et encore, Ranmaru n'a pas totalement abandonné, il retentera sa chance quand ce sera le bon moment, c'est qu'il est quand même malin le p'tit gars ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ta citation et c'est exactement la façon de faire de notre petite Hoshiko, même si Sesshômaru n'applique pas assez souvent ce principe, dommage, y aurait plus de lemons ! xD Bah écoute, tu m'as donné l'idée, je vais pas faire comme si je l'avais pas vue ! lol Quand à Raziel, il peut toujours essayer de changer de professions, mais il a quand même tout un monde de lumière à gérer, le rôle de cupidon en plus, il risque de plus savoir où donner de la tête, non ? haha. Bah, Ranmaru n'est pas si voyeur que ça, la preuve, il a le bon goût de partir avant que ça commence ! xD Pas comme certaines en tout cas ! Tu t'es bien rincé l'oeil ? xD Bonne lecture j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! =)

* * *

/\

0o0

Chapitre 19

0o0

Inu rouge ?

0o0

\/

* * *

Sesshômaru resta allongé, la tête reposant sur la poitrine de Hoshiko qui, à peine en contact avec la réalité, caressait ses cheveux avec tendresse de façon machinale. Il ferma les yeux, savourant ce moment qui était pour lui magique et qu'il n'aurait sûrement plus jamais la chance de vivre. Il accentua un peu l'étreinte de ses bras sur le corps de la jeune femme, afin de la sentir encore plus proche de lui.

Hoshiko, elle, était comme dans un rêve éveillé. Elle voyait les choses, mais ne parvenait pas à tout interpréter ni comprendre. Des images de batailles, de voyages, de poursuites, de rires, de discussions... Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête et elle n'arrivait pas à faire le tri. Alors, comme pour se protéger de cette confusion, elle s'endormit sans vraiment l'avoir voulu.

Sesshômaru se redressa après une bonne heure et se rhabilla, jugeant qu'ils avaient assez tardé. Il rhabilla également Hoshiko, sans pour autant la réveiller et la souleva dans ses bras pour la ramener au village. Il entra dans la chaumière de la jeune fille et l'allongea dans le futon avant d'aller s'asseoir contre le mur un peu plus loin, en retrait, pour la veiller. En se réveillant, elle ne l'aurait peut-être pas très bien pris s'il avait dormi avec elle.

[…]

Le soleil vint caresser de ses rayons le jolie petit minois endormi. Hoshiko fronça les sourcils avant de lentement ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne se redressa pourtant pas. Elle tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Elle ne savait plus lequel du rêve ou de la réalité était justement la réalité. Elle avait eu l'impression que son rêve était trop réel pour n'être qu'un rêve.

Sesshômaru l'observait, sans un bruit. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Trop occuper à se traiter d'imbécile pour n'avoir pas su résister à la tentation. Cela faisait deux fois qu'elle lui faisait perdre son contrôle, qu'elle lui faisait tout simplement perdre la tête. Comment était-il supposer lui résister après ça ?

"_Qui te dis que tu es supposé lui résister ?_"

Sesshômaru manqua de grogner. De quoi ce mêlait-il encore celui-là ? Il pouvait pas aller voir ailleurs de temps en temps, au lieu de lire dans ses pensées ? Il n'aimait pas cette idée de s'attacher aux autres. Et maintenant que ce lien entre eux deux étaient hors course et peut-être pour toujours, il ne voulait pas la mettre en position de danger.

"_C'est en faisant cela que tu te mets en danger, et elle avec._"

_Et en faisant quoi exactement ?_

"_En t'éloignant d'elle._"

_Et en quoi cela me met-il en danger ?_

"_Tu ne fais que penser à elle quand elle n'est pas près de toi... Tu n'arrives plus à te concentrer._"

Il détestait l'admettre. Mais Raziel avait raison. Il ne faisait que penser à elle. C'était pour cette raison qu'il était revenu si rapidement au village. Il ne faisait que s'inquiéter pour elle. Pas une fois elle ne quittait son esprit. Jamais. _Je suis faible..._

"_Rappelles-toi des dernières paroles de ton père._"

Sesshômaru ne répondit rien. En quoi ces dernières paroles pouvaient l'aider à résoudre ses problèmes. Puis, avant même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, il sut. Hoshiko était la seule et unique chose qu'il avait, et cela l'écœurait de l'avouer, peur de perdre. La seule qu'il ne _voulait pas_ perdre. C'était pourquoi il était revenu si rapidement auprès d'elle pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Et c'était pourquoi il n'était rassuré qu'en l'ayant à ses côtés car il savait ainsi qu'elle allait bien. Hoshiko était la seule chose qu'il avait à protéger. _Oui père... j'ai comprit à présent... et j'ai quelque chose à protéger..._

- Sesshômaru... ? appela la voix hésitante de Hoshiko, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

Il releva la tête pour la voir assise dans son futon, le corps tremblant comme si elle avait peur. Ses yeux étaient absent. Il se précipita vers elle sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. De quoi avait-elle peur ? Que voyait-elle ?

A ce moment, Kaede entra. Elle avait pressenti que Hoshiko était entrée dans une phase difficile et plus ou moins longue sur le chemin de sa mémoire perdue. Elle s'était dit qu'elle aurait peut-être besoin d'elle. Et elle n'avait pas eu tord. En voyant Sesshômaru auprès d'elle sans oser la toucher ni même dire quoi que ce soit, elle comprit également que le Youkai ne savait pas quoi faire et qu'il s'inquiétait. _Ses émotions deviennent si évidentes quand cela touche Hoshiko..._

- Elle est en train de récupérer ses souvenirs, ne t'en fais pas, déclara la vieille miko en venant s'asseoir près de la jeune fille, la rallongeant doucement et la couvrant bien.

- Elle recouvre sa mémoire ? répéta Sesshômaru en fronçant les sourcils.

- Du moins... quelque chose l'a guidé vers la bonne voie, le bon chemin pour qu'elle la retrouve, répondit Kaede.

Sesshômaru comprit tout de suite ce qui avait permis cela. Il ferma les yeux et détourna la tête. Il avait fait appelle à la mémoire du corps de la jeune fille. Il l'avait réveillé avec le sien. C'était à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise chose. Une bonne car cela allait lui permettre de redevenir elle-même, une mauvaise car cela allait les rapprocher encore plus qu'il ne le voulait.

Hoshiko transpirait et s'agitait, comme si elle était victime d'un effroyable cauchemar. Kaede était revenue avec de l'eau fraîche et du linge. Elle imbiba un morceau de tissu dans l'eau fraîche et épongea le front de la jeune inconsciente avec une tendresse maternelle. Sesshômaru, lui, s'était éloigné, regardant la scène sans vraiment s'y intéresser. Et puis quoi encore, il était toujours un Taiyoukai ! Il avait sa dignité, et il n'était pas du tout attendri par cette scène. Pas du tout non... En fait si... _Pff..._ Il était plus attendri qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

- Kaede-sama ! l'appela Rin en entrant. On a besoin de votre aide, fit-elle avec empressement.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Kaede.

- Un accouchement difficile, répondit Rin. Kagome ne sait pas comment faire...

- Je viens. Sesshômaru, prends la relève, elle aura besoin de toi, fit Kaede avant de s'en aller avec Rin.

_Comment ça prendre la relève ?_ Sesshômaru était complètement abasourdi. En quoi la petite peste aurait besoin de lui ? Il alla tout de même s'asseoir près d'elle. Mais la voyant transpirer et s'agiter, il ne put pas faire autrement que de se sentir mal pour elle. Énervé par sa nouvelle capacité à plaindre les autres, il plongea un linge propre dans l'eau froide pour en tamponner le front de la jeune femme. Il entreprit également de lui rafraîchir le visage, le cou et le haut de la poitrine par le même procédé. _Elle passe du chaud au froid... va-t-elle seulement être capable de tenir le coup ?_

[…]

"_Hoshiko..._"

La jeune femme flottait dans une clarté aveuglante. Elle était éveillée mais complètement hors du temps et de l'espace. Une main se tendait vers elle et elle hésitait quant à la manœuvre à suivre. Elle se sentait dans climat de confiance et de paix complètement surréaliste, ce qui l'amenait, bien évidemment, à s'en méfier.

"_Prend ma main... je vais te guider..._"

Alors, elle attrapa cette main et se laissa entraîner dans cette lumière aveuglante qui l'obligeait à fermer les yeux. Elle se retrouva aux côtés d'un homme plutôt grand, avec de longs cheveux blonds ondulés cascadant dans son dos et des yeux similaires aux siens. Il avait un visage pâle et fin et deux grandes ailes d'un blanc éclatant sortant de son dos.

- Où suis-je ? demanda-t-elle. Qui êtes-vous ?

"_Je suis Raziel, ton père._"

- Mon... père ? répéta-t-elle, éprouvant de la difficulté à le croire.

"_Laisse-moi te guider sur le chemin de ta mémoire._"

- Comment puis-je vous croire ? s'enquit-elle.

"_Suis-moi, et tu comprendras tout._"

Elle le fixa un moment, pesant le pour et le contre. Le pour l'emporta finalement. De quoi aurait-elle peur. De toute façon, elle ne savait même pas où elle se trouvait ni comment sortir de cet endroit de lumière. Autant le suivre. De plus, il prétendait être son père. Peut-être disait-il la vérité, elle ne connaissait rien de ses véritables origines. Alors elle attrapa sa main encore une fois, décidant de lui faire confiance.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait assise sur quelque chose ressemblant fort à un nuage. Raziel se tenait en face d'elle, lui-même assis. Il la regardait avec fierté et tendresse. Elle ne se déroba pas à son regard.

- Vous dites que je suis votre fille... mais qu'est-ce que je suis alors ? demanda-t-elle.

"_Chaque choses en son temps mon enfant. Pour l'heure, il te faut retrouver ce que tu as perdu._"

Il claqua des doigts et elle sentit resurgir du fin fond de son âme des sentiments et émotions oubliées. Sa mémoire commença à lui revenir par bribe. Un premier flash se produisit. Elle se trouvait aux côtés d'un hommes ressemblant étonnamment à Sesshômaru. _Inutaisho..._ Il lui disait de veiller sur son enfant et Izayoi après sa mort et elle le lui promettait, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Des mains se posaient sur ses épaules, l'amenant en arrière pour se retrouver dans les bras de Sesshômaru, à ce moment plus jeune. Il la réconfortait et lui prodiguait... de l'amour ?

- C'est la clé de votre puissance, disait le père. Votre amour vous sauvera tous deux.

Un autre flash l'emmena à un autre moment. Celui où elle rencontrait Sesshômaru pour la seconde fois. Sa réaction n'avait pas été différente de celle qu'elle avait eu après sa perte de mémoire. Les scènes où elle lui marcha sur les pieds la firent bien rire et elle commença à se rappeler, à se retrouver elle-même.

Un autre flash, elle se retrouva dans une rivière, reculant tandis que Sesshômaru avançait tel un prédateur et elle était sa proie. Elle se retrouvait contre un rocher, et lui contre elle et elle se donnait à lui. Cette scène, elle l'avait vu à travers sa méditation et lui avait permis de comprendre un peu comment retrouver sa mémoire. Se servir de la mémoire de son corps était le seul moyen pour retrouver ses souvenirs. Et cette vision lui avait indiqué comment.

Raziel sourit avant de renvoyer son esprit dans son corps, ayant accompli ce qu'il souhaitait. Sa fille venait de se retrouver elle-même, et le lien allait se réveiller. Ainsi ils pourraient poursuivre ce qu'ils avaient commencer et débarrasser le monde de cette ombre oppressante qui grandissait.

[…]

Hoshiko avait cessé de transpirer et de s'agiter. A la place de cela, une expression de bien être occupait son visage. Sesshômaru continuait de la veiller. Cela faisait un bon moment que Kaede était partie. Le Youkai n'avait plus grand chose à faire à présent, sinon veiller sur elle. Mais une question lui tiraillait l'esprit. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle se soit détendue d'un coup ? Quelqu'un l'avait-il aider à combattre la noirceur et l'obscurité ainsi que ses plus grandes peurs pour l'amener vers la lumière ?

Sesshômaru ne dormit pas la nuit qui suivit. Il continua de la veiller, se demandant bien quand elle finirait par se réveiller. Et si elle allait retrouver sa mémoire ou non. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il retrouve celui qui avait attaqué Hoshiko. Peut-être pourrait-il le mener à la source du mal ? C'était une possibilité, cependant, cela profitait à pas mal de monde que Hoshiko perde la mémoire, non ? Cela avait permis de l'éloigner de lui. Perspective alléchante pour certains... _Hum... Mais en a-t-il seulement le pouvoir ?_

Quand l'aube se leva et que les premiers rayons du soleil touchèrent Hoshiko, un phénomène se produisit. Alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, une lueur mauve nacrée jaillit de son front et de son dos avant de l'englober toute entière. Alertés par cette lumière qui avait été visible de l'extérieur, Kaede, Kagome, Inuyasha et toute la bande se précipitèrent dans la chaumière.

Hoshiko se redressa et observa tout autour d'elle. Elle se souvenait de tout. Y comprit de la période où elle avait perdu sa mémoire. Elle chercha une personne des yeux. Quand elle la trouva, Hoshiko se leva. Elle se dirigea vers lui qui s'était relevé quand le phénomène avait commencé et se planta devant lui.

- Sesshômaru... murmura-t-elle. Je suis désolée... fit-elle en baissant les yeux. Ce n'est pas de ta faute ce qui est arrivé. Je n'aurais pas dû m'enfuir. Si Raziel ne me parle pas, c'est qu'il a sûrement ses raisons. Pardon...

Elle laissa couler ses larmes sans vraiment l'avoir voulu. Sesshômaru leva la tête pour regarder le plafond, tentant de réprimer la pulsion qui lui commandait de la prendre dans ses bras et de la réconforter. Il finit tout de même par l'enlacer et lui caresser le dos, sans un mot. Ce simple geste qui signifiait qu'il la pardonnait. Bien évidemment, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

Tout le monde s'en alla discrètement, sans faire de bruit, ne voulant pas troubler les touchantes retrouvailles, si l'on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Hoshiko passa ses bras dans le dos du Seigneur de terre de l'ouest et enfouit son visage dans son torse.

- Maintenant que tu es de nouveau toi-même, on va pouvoir repartir, déclara-t-il au bout d'un moment en l'éloignant de lui et en partant.

- Pff... lui, il ne changera donc jamais, soupira-t-elle.

"_Il a seulement peur, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. L'amour peut-être effrayant et blessant. Quand tu as perdu la mémoire, il s'est senti trahi._"

- Papa ! fit-elle.

"_Je suis désolé pour ne pas t'avoir parlé, mais il valait mieux que je laisse votre lien s'endurcir se développer de lui même._"

- Je ne t'en veux pas...

"_Essaya plutôt de ne pas lui en vouloir à lui. C'est dur pour lui aussi, il a si peu confiance envers les autres._"

- Je l'aiderai à retrouver la confiance, déclara-t-elle avant de quitter la chaumière pour aller saluer tout le monde et leur expliquer tout.

Raziel, du monde invisible, la couva du regard avant de vaquer à ses obligations. Il avait plusieurs personnes à voir et des ordres concernant certains agents du bien à donner. Il lui fallait protéger sa fille du mieux qu'il pouvait, car d'elle dépendait le destin de tous. Elle seule pouvait détruire la source du mal. Mais pour cela, il allait lui falloir en payer le prix.

[…]

- Alors tu te souviens de tout à présent ? demanda Kagome en berçant son fils.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle en souriant.

- Et vous allez repartir ? demanda-t-elle en connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Oui, Sesshômaru aimerait en finir au plus vite, répondit la jeune femme, plus sérieuse. Et puis... j'aimerai savoir comment on a pu me faire perdre ma mémoire, et pourquoi... fit-elle pensive.

- Peut-être pour t'éloigner de Sesshômaru et briser le lien ? conjectura Inuyasha qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de sa femme.

- C'est possible, mais improbable... il y a sûrement une autre raison... réfléchit-elle.

- Pourquoi ce serait improbable ? s'enquit Inuyasha, fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- Parce qu'il y a un moyen encore plus simple de briser le lien que de se prendre la tête à lui effacer la mémoire, fit la voix neutre de Sesshômaru.

- Sesshômaru ? fit-elle un peu surprise et ne comprenant pas trop cette réponse vague.

- Quel serait ce moyen ? s'enquit Kagome.

- M'amener à faire un geste impardonnable, répondit Sesshômaru un peu agacé. Hoshiko, on y va, conclut-il en s'en allant.

- Un geste impardonnable ? répéta Kagome sans comprendre tandis que Hoshiko se levait et se dirigeait vers la porte.

- Hey, Hoshiko ! l'interpella Inuyasha.

- Hum ?

- Fais attention à toi, fit-il en la regardant comme un grand frère regarde une petite sœur, avec tendresse.

- Promis, sourit-elle avant de partir.

Inuyasha resta silencieux un moment, n'ayant pas vraiment confiance en Sesshômaru. Après tout, il avait été incapable de la protéger une fois, et cela lui avait valu de perdre la mémoire et d'endormir leur lien, la privant de ses capacités et la rendant plus vulnérable. Cependant, elle lui faisait confiance malgré ça.

- Ne te fais pas de souci pour elle, murmura Kagome. Cette épreuve les a rapproché plus que tu ne le crois, sourit Kagome, mystérieuse.

- Que veux-tu dire ? s'enquit-il.

- Ah non ! Je ne dirais rien ! rit-elle.

- Keh ! fit-il en détournant la tête, mauvais.

Cela eut l'effet de la faire rire encore plus. Alors pour faire taire ses rires, il l'embrassa par surprise, lui faisant ainsi perdre tous ses moyens. Elle faisait moins la maline, notre Kagome, dans cette situation là. Mais elle l'avait un peu cherché dans le fond. Il ne faut jamais se moquer d'Inuyasha. Les conséquences étaient toujours de celles auxquelles on ne s'attend pas !

[…]

Ils avaient quitté le village depuis un bon moment à présent, et Hoshiko semblait toujours aussi tracassée. Une question n'arrêtait pas de lui tourner dans la tête sans qu'elle n'arrive à en trouver la réponse ou à s'en débarrasser. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'un geste impardonnable ?_ Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Quel geste pouvait être entre eux prohibé ?

Sesshômaru avait bien remarqué que depuis qu'il avait parlé de gestes impardonnables, elle semblait en pleine réflexion. _Sans doute à cherche ce qu'est un geste impardonnable._ Cependant, il n'allait pas le lui dire, cela ne servait à rien puisqu'il avait promis à Raziel de ne jamais le commettre. La question était donc close. Il fallait juste qu'il trouve un moyen de lui faire oublier à propos de cela. Mais comment ?

- Sesshômaru-sama ? Vous ne craignez pas que Hoshiko-sama ne se fasse attaquer de nouveau ? s'enquit Jaken.

Le regard que lui lança Sesshômaru le paralysa et manqua de le faire mourir de peur. Osait-il mettre en doute sa capacité à protéger ce qui lui appartenait ? Jaken n'osa plus prononcer un seul mot de peur de se faire tuer sauvagement par son maître. Ce dernier n'était pas très ouvert à la critique et Jaken se promit ne plus jamais l'oublier.

Sesshômaru se retourna pour s'assurer que Hoshiko allait bien et constata que l'étoile sur son front luisait faiblement. C'était la le signe qu'elle commençait à faiblir. C'est pourquoi il vola vers elle et l'enleva de la selle pour la garder avec lui avant de venir poser ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille sans brusqueries.

Lorsqu'il allait se détacher de ses lèvres, elle l'en empêcha, posant ses mains sur ses joues et lui rendant son baiser avec douceur. Il s'éloigna d'elle en vitesse. Si ça continuait, il allait perdre tout contrôle entre eux. Et ils avaient encore un ennemi à vaincre. Il ne se permettrait de craquer que lorsqu'il n'y aurait plus aucun danger alentour. _Sois patiente, Hoshiko..._

Bien qu'elle se sentit un peu blessée au fond d'elle, elle ne le montra pas. Cependant, Sesshômaru le sentait très bien à travers leur lien retrouvé. Et cela l'ennuyait de la blesser ainsi. Elle ressentit soudain un élancement qui parcourut tout son corps, un élancement insupportable. Puis, tandis qu'elle retenait son souffle, tentant de le supporter, il disparut, aussi soudainement qu'il était arrivé. Sesshômaru fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il avait ressentit à travers leur lien. Il avait ressenti une douleur effroyable, provenant d'elle.

- Tu es blessée ? s'enquit-il avec son ton habituel.

- Non... haleta-t-elle. C'est rien... c'est passé...

Cependant, il était un peu sceptique. Que s'était-il passé à l'instant ? Mais elle-même n'en savait rien. Soupçonneux, il ne rajouta cependant rien et décida de redescendre sur la terre ferme afin de continuer à pied. Hoshiko en fut ravie. Elle commençait à en avoir marre de ressembler à un trophée qu'on emporte sans jamais pouvoir se débrouiller elle-même. _Si je suis une Tenshi, pourquoi n'ai-je pas d'ailes et ne puis-je pas voler ?_

Ils marchèrent durant tout une journée, suivant le seigneur des terres de l'ouest qui se dirigeait vers ce qu'il pressentait être un miasme, bien à l'est. Il allait falloir se montrer encore plus prudent qu'à l'accoutumé. Il regarda discrètement derrière lui pour voir Hoshiko marcher à côté de Jaken, silencieuse, regardant la nature. Elle semblait tellement à sa place parmi toute cette verdure, si proche d'elle...

- Dis Jaken, t'aurais pas un jeu pour passer le temps ? s'enquit-elle finalement.

- Un jeu, Hoshiko-sama ? répéta-t-il éberlué.

_Apparemment, il ne connaît pas ce concept..._ Elle allait donc devoir se débrouiller toute seule pour trouver un jeu. Elle se mit donc à réfléchir, cherchant dans sa mémoire, remontant même jusqu'à l'époque où elle ne quittait pas Inutaisho.

* * *

_Flash Back_

_- Inutaisho-sama, ce n'est pas juste ! Vous avez encore gagné ! s'écria Hoshiko._

_- Hahaha, rit le Taiyoukai. Tu as encore un long chemin à faire pour me faire mordre la poussière jeune fille._

_- Encore une fois ! réclama-t-elle._

_- Très bien, si tu insistes, à toi de commencer, sourit-il._

_- __Inu__ noir._

_- Inu noir, Inu BLANC._

_- Inu noir, Inu blanc, Inu BLEU._

_- Inu noir, Inu blanc, Inu bleu, Inu ROUGE._

_- Inu noir, Inu blanc, Inu bleu, Inu rouge, Inu VERT._

_- Inu noir, Inu blanc, Inu bleu, Inu rouge, Inu vert, Inu JAUNE..._

_ Cela dura un bon moment, chacun repoussant les limites de son imagination, faisant travailler sa mémorisation. Cependant, Hoshiko commençait à avoir des difficultés à mémoriser tout. Sans compter que le Taiyoukai avait décidé de l'achever en lui sortant des couleurs qu'elle n'avait encore jamais entendues. Et elle fut de nouveau battue par le Taiyoukai qui lui fit un grand sourire. _

_- C'est pas croyable ! s'écria la jeune fille, faisant rire de nouveau le Taiyoukai._

_- Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas jouer à ce jeu avec Sesshômaru, puisque tu n'es pas de taille à lutter contre moi ? la taquina-t-il._

_- Inutaisho-sama ! Comme vous êtes cruel, fit-elle en faignant d'être démoralisée._

_ Alors, elle s'était détournée du Taiyoukai, le laissant marcher seul à l'avant, tandis qu'elle se mettait au niveau de Sesshômaru, à cet époque à peine sorti de l'adolescence. Il n'avait pas daigner lui jeter un seul coup d'œil. Elle ne s'en était pas offusquée, il avait toujours été timide et réservé. Mais elle arborait fièrement le collier qu'il lui avait offert et attaché lui-même autour du cou, sans pour autant dire d'où il lui venait._

_- Sesshômaru ? l'interpella-t-elle._

_- Hum... ? fit-il sans la regarder._

_- Tu veux bien jouer à ce jeu avec moi ?_

_- Tu n'en as pas assez de ces gamineries ? marmonna-t-il._

_- Hey, que veux-tu, je suis encore une gamine moi !_

_- Avec un corps de femme, fit-il remarquer._

_- Oui... euh... rougit-elle en venant seulement d'analyser ce qu'il venait de dire. Tu sais, là d'où je viens, c'est à dire de là-haut, fit-elle en pointant le ciel, on ne s'amusait pas autant qu'ici. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de vivre une enfance, alors... tu ne voudrais pas me laisser m'amuser un peu ? minauda-t-elle en baissant la tête._

_ Ils s'étaient tous deux arrêtés de marcher, se laissant devancer suffisamment par Inutaisho et ceux qui les accompagnaient pour qu'ils ne leur prêtent pas attention. Alors, il lui releva le menton et se pencha pour poser tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle n'avait pas protesté et s'était laissée faire. Les baisers de Sesshômaru n'étaient pas de ceux qu'on n'appréciait pas. Cela ne faisait que la deuxième fois qu'il l'embrassait, pourtant... elle réagissait sans hésitation._

_- Je préfère passer mon temps à jouer à d'autres jeux, souffla-t-il ensuite après s'être redressé, lui lançant un sourire désarmant._

_ Elle en rougit et détourna les yeux tandis qu'il lui attrapait la main pour l'entraîner à sa suite afin de rattraper le groupe. Cependant, il lui lâcha bien évidemment la main dés qu'ils furent en vu des autres. Il n'était pas encore près à assumer ses sentiments, mais cela finirait par venir. Avec le temps._

_Fin du Flash Back_

* * *

Elle souriait encore à ce souvenir. Sesshômaru n'avait pas vraiment changé. Il était juste un peu plus grand et plus sérieux. Il était à présent pleinement adulte et ça lui allait très bien d'ailleurs. Puis, elle reporta son attention sur Jaken.

- J'ai trouvé. Jaken, connais-tu le jeu de mémoire auquel je jouais avec Inutaisho-sama ? s'enquit Hoshiko.

- Celui des couleurs qu'on doit mémoriser, répéter et rajouter chacun son tour si l'on peut? demanda Jaken peu désireux d'avoir raison.

- Exact ! C'est parti ! Inu ROUGE !

- Inu rouge... Inu BLANC, marmonna Jaken.

- Inu rouge, Inu Blanc, Inu NOIR, ajouta Hoshiko.

- Inu rouge, Inu blanc... Inu... noir... hésita Jaken

- Inu rouge, Inu blanc, Inu noir, Inu MYOSOTIS, rajouta Hoshiko avec un sourire moqueur.

- Inu rouge, Inu blanc... Inu... noir... Inu... myo... myo... Raah j'abandonne ! grogna Jaken tandis que Hoshiko éclatait de rire.

Elle n'avait jamais réussi à battre Inutaisho, mais par contre, Jaken avait été de la rigolade. Sesshômaru, devant eux, avait écouté et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il se rappelait encore les tentatives désespérées de la jeune femme à gagner à ce jeu contre son père. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais réussi. Et il n'avait jamais, lui, voulu jouer à ce jeu. Il avait toujours trouvé un moyen d'y couper, que ce soit en l'embrassant ou en l'amenant à parler d'un sujet intéressant.

- On y retourne Jaken ? s'enquit Hoshiko, taquine.

- Oh non, je n'y jouerai plus jamais ! s'écria le petit être vert.

- Rooh... quel mauvais perdant, fit Hoshiko. Et toi Sesshômaru, tu veux bien y jouer sans te défiler comme tu le faisais avant ? sourit la jeune fille, sachant bien qu'elle venait de toucher la corde sensible et qu'il n'aurait d'autre choix que d'accepter.

Le Taiyoukai s'était arrêté de marcher, causant ainsi un petit accident à Jaken qui se cogna contre son mollet avant de tomber à la renverse. Sesshômaru ne s'en soucia même pas un instant, trop occupé à fixer la petite peste effrontée qui osait le défier. Il manqua de lever les yeux au ciel, sachant très bien que de toute façon, il était piégé. _Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, adorable peste !_

* * *

/\

0o0

_A Suivre..._

0o0

\/

* * *

Voilà, et encore un chapitre qui s'ajoute à cette longue histoire !

J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous vous êtes bien amusés en le lisant.

Laissez-moi vos impressions, j'y répondrais comme toujours. =)

Sur ce, je vous dit à bientôt...

Pour un prochain chapitre !


	20. Une nouvelle arrivée, Lethia

Elwing Carter : Tu n'es qu'une petite perverse toi ! xD Enfin bref, l'important c'est que ça te plaise ! =)

Lalolyen d'Eryn Vorn : Dans l'ensemble, je vais plutôt bien, merci ! =) J'avoue que Raziel est parfait dans le rôle de cupidon ! xD Dans sa prochaine vie, je le lui conseillerai ! lol Conseiller matrimonial, c'est pour les personnes mariés ! Sesshy et Hoshiko ne sont pas encore mariés, mais ça viendra peut-être un jour, qui sait ! ^^ Je te souhaite une agréable lecture ! =)

* * *

*J'ai repris l'idée de Cristaline pour le jeu des couleurs. Parce qu'elle m'a énormément plu. =)

* * *

/\

0o0

Chapitre 20

0o0

Une nouvelle arrivée

Lethia

0o0

\/

* * *

Cela faisait au moins deux heures que Sesshômaru et Hoshiko se mesuraient l'un à l'autre et cela devenait vraiment difficile. Mais le Taiyoukai trouva amusant de se mettre à sortir des couleurs dignes de celles de son père. Hoshiko aurait dû s'en douter. _Tel père, tel fils..._ Et bien évidemment, ça la perturbait et l'empêcher à penser à d'autres couleurs puisqu'elle utilisait toute sa concentration à répéter les diverses couleurs sans se tromper dans la prononciation.

Il avait encore gagné. Cela faisait trois fois qu'il gagnait. Comme c'était agaçant ! En plus il avait ce sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres. Elle l'aurait étripé si elle avait pu. Elle s'arrêta soudain de marcher, se retenant à un arbre avant de se plier en deux et d'étouffer un cri. Encore cette étrange élancement dans tout le corps. Une fois la crise passée, elle rouvrit les yeux, larmoyante, s'agrippant toujours à l'arbre, le souffle court.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda Sesshômaru en revenant sur ses pas pour venir lui faire face.

- Ce n'est rien, se reprit Hoshiko en se redressant et en faisant quelques pas avant de s'effondrer, privée de ses forces.

C'était normal, elle avait mit toute son énergie à subir en silence cette affreuse douleur, maintenant, elle n'avait plus de forces. Ce phénomène l'inquiétait et inquiétait également Sesshômaru, bien qu'il ne le montra pas, toujours pareil à lui-même. Toutefois, il s'approcha d'elle et la souleva dans ses bras sans dire un mot, se contentant de la blottir tendrement contre son torse. Elle ne résista pas et sombra dans un songe sans rêves, peuplé d'étranges visions entrecoupées de flashs.

Pendant qu'il marchait, Sesshômaru s'était perdu dans ses souvenirs. Ou plutôt dans un souvenir. Celui où son père avait découvert qu'il aimait Hoshiko.

* * *

_Flash Back_

_ Il s'entraînait avec son épée, cherchant à trouver son propre style de combat, ses propres attaques et parades. Quand soudain son père arriva. Il avait l'air sérieux, comme si quelque chose lui trottait dans la tête sans jamais s'arrêter._

_- Sesshômaru, l'appela-t-il._

_- Père ? répondit-il en arrêtant son entraînement._

_- J'ai a te parler, à propos de Hoshiko, ajouta-t-il finalement._

_- Qu'y a-t-il ?_

_- J'aimerais que tu sois franc et que tu ne te drapes pas dans ta fierté comme nous avons tous l'habitude de le faire, demanda Inutaisho en s'asseyant._

_- Que voulez-vous me demander ?_

_- Est-ce que tu aimes Hoshiko ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc, ce qui surprit totalement Sesshômaru qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce sujet de conversation, ce qui expliqua sans doute pourquoi il resta muet. C'est toi qui lui a offert ce pendentif, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- En effet, répondit finalement Sesshômaru en rengainant son épée. En quoi cela est-il si important ?_

_- Je voulais m'en assurer avant de partir, répondit son père en se levant._

_- De partir ? releva Sesshômaru._

_- Je connais mon destin, ce soir je ne réchapperai pas à la mort. Mais je dois sauver Izayoi, tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oui, acquiesça à contre cœur Sesshômaru._

_- Veille sur Hoshiko et soyez heureux tous les deux. Et rappelles-toi que l'amour a deux facettes. Il peut détruire par l'absence, mais combler par la présence, conclut-il avant de s'éloigner._

_ A ce moment, Hoshiko arrivait. Elle n'eut besoin que d'un regard pour comprendre. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Elle l'avait vu. Elle allait perdre son mentor, son ami, son père..._

_- Je suppose que ce sont là des adieux, fit-elle avec détresse._

_- Mon esprit vous accompagnera toujours, toi et Sesshômaru. Veillez l'un sur l'autre, dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Adieux ma fille._

_ Il la dépassa et disparu dans le vent et la neige glaciale. Hoshiko tremblotait tout en pleurant et tomba à genoux. Sesshômaru se rapprocha d'elle et s'agenouilla derrière elle pour passer ses bras autour d'elle et la ramener contre lui, la serrant fort contre lui._

_Fin du Flash Back_

* * *

Maintenant il comprenait ce que son père avait voulu dire. L'absence d'amour dans son cœur après la disparition de Hoshiko pour leur propre bien à tous deux, l'avait presque détruit dans son âme. Mais maintenant, par sa présence, elle le guérissait, et le comblait. Était-ce alors justifié qu'il ne veuille pas lui dire ce qu'elle voulait tant entendre ? Ils pouvaient mourir dans cette quête pour la destruction du mal. _Pas maintenant..._ Non, il ne se sentait pas encore près. Il fallait du temps pour guérir toutes les vieilles blessures et reprendre confiance en l'amour et autres sentiments de ce genre.

Pour le moment, sa première préoccupation était l'étrange comportement de Hoshiko. Elle essayait de lui cacher ses crises de douleurs, mais il les ressentait à travers le lien. Qu'avait-elle ? Aucune maladie ne pouvait provoquer ce genre de douleurs là. Peut-être Raziel avait-il une explication à cet étrange et inquiétant phénomène. Encore fallait-il qu'il veuille bien en parler ! Mais c'était sa fille après tout, il ne refuserait pas de lui venir en aide, n'est-ce pas ?

La nuit allait tomber, l'obligeant à faire une pause afin que Ah-Un, Jaken et Hoshiko se reposent. Jaken fit donc un feu afin de ne pas mourir de froid dans ces montagnes. Hoshiko était assise tranquillement en tailleur, le regard perdu dans les flammes. Cette nuit allait s'annoncer inquiétante. La jeune femme avait un mauvais pressentiment, et elle n'était pas la seule...

[…]

- Je me demande si elle va bien, soupira Sango.

- Je pense qu'avec Sesshômaru auprès d'elle, il n'y aura pas de problèmes, répondit Kagome.

- Elle semblait moins robuste qu'avant, c'est ça qui m'inquiète, murmura Sango.

- Peut-être le contre coup des événements, il lui faut un peu de temps, répondit Kagome en posant l'infusion devant Sango. Tiens, c'est bon pour la grossesse, sourit Kagome.

- Merci, ce petit là me donne du fil à retordre, soupira Sango.

- Je comprends très bien ce que tu veux dire, rigola Kagome.

- Et Inuyasha et toi, vous n'avez pas prévu d'avoir un autre enfant ? s'enquit sango après avoir bu une gorgée de son infusion.

- Je pense que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment idéal, et puis... Akiko est encore petit et il y a suffisamment de boulot avec un seul enfant, sourit Kagome.

- Je comprends parfaitement, rigola Sango qui, elle, connaissait la difficulté d'avoir toute une ribambelle de marmots à élever.

Elles restèrent silencieuses un long moment, savourant tout simplement cette absence de bruit et l'air parfumé de la nature qui venait jusqu'à leurs narines. Il est vrai que Kagome se faisait plus de soucis pour Hoshiko qu'elle ne voulait bien le laisser croire. De plus, ça ne devait pas être facile d'être amoureuse de Sesshômaru. Il était si indécis et maladroit pour ce genre de choses... Et Hoshiko n'était pas beaucoup plus adroite, mais au moins, elle laissait voir ses sentiments, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas de Sesshômaru. Même s'il devait sans doute les laisser voir lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, et encore, ce n'était pas sûr.

[…]

Ils avaient reprit la route. Si Hoshiko sentait des moments de faiblesse par moment, elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas alerter Sesshômaru, espérant que le lien ne la trahirait pas. Mais c'était peine perdue. Plus elle essayait de le lui cacher, plus Sesshômaru se sentait mal. Il n'aimait pas être incapable d'agir. Pourtant, il n'y pouvait rien. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre cet étrange phénomène. _Pourquoi est-elle si faible ?_ Elle était auprès de lui, il ne la quittait jamais, elle aurait dû aller beaucoup mieux depuis un bon moment, non ?

Soudain, ils tombèrent sur une inconnue. Une Youkai avec un allure noble. Elle avait de beaux yeux argent et une chevelure d'un blond éclatant. Cette dernière ne semblait pas hostile. Elle les regardait d'un œil inquisiteur. Quand elle posa les yeux sur Sesshômaru, son visage passa de l'étonnement au ravissement.

- Sesshômaru-sama, quel plaisir de vous revoir, sourit-elle aimablement.

- Lethia, salua-t-il sur un ton neutre. Que fais tu ici ?

- J'ai ressenti un miasme pas très loin, je suis venue voir ce qu'il en était, déclara-t-elle. Vous l'avez ressenti également Sesshômaru-sama ?

Sesshômaru ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre et reprit sa route, suivit par Hoshiko et Jaken. La jeune Youkai nommée Lethia resta un moment immobile avant de revenir à la charge. Hoshiko sentit un petit picotement dans sa poitrine. Cette Lethia ne lui disait rien qui vaille et tournait un peu _trop_ autour de Sesshômaru. _Voilà que je suis jalouse ! J'aurais tout vu !_ Sesshômaru ressentit également cette jalousie et en fut amusé et... un peu fière. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour attiser ce sentiment là.

- Sesshômaru-sama, puis-je vous accompagner dans ce voyage ? demanda Lethia.

- Fais ce que tu veux, répondit Sesshômaru, distant.

- Merci Sesshômaru-sama ! s'écria Lethia toute joyeuse.

Sans doute ne savait-elle pas et n'avait elle pas remarqué que Hoshiko et Sesshômaru était plus proches qu'il n'y paraissait. C'est pourquoi elle ne fit même attention à Jaken et elle et se plaça à côté de Sesshômaru. Ce dernier l'ignora royalement, manquant de faire rire Hoshiko de la situation. Dans le fond, elle commençait à plaindre cette pauvre femme qui finirait par être rejetée par le si puissant et froid Sesshômaru. A trop vouloir le pouvoir, on finissait par en perdre des plumes !

- Sesshômaru-sama, que fait une humaine à vos côtés ? s'enquit Lethia en prononçant clairement son dégoût pour _l'humaine_ en question.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, grinça Sesshômaru.

- Tout de même Sesshômaru-sama, ne va-t-elle pas nous ralentir ? s'inquiéta la Youkai.

En ayant assez d'être traitée comme une moins que rien, Hoshiko décida de prendre de l'avance, accélérant le pas. Elle devança Sesshômaru et cette mijaurée et observa un instant les alentours, sur ses gardes. Elle venait d'entendre un bruit. Le vent s'était mit à souffler un peu plus fort, faisant virevolter la clochette dans ses cheveux. _Prudence..._ Son côté ange guerrier pris le dessus sur la faible _humaine_ qu'elle avait été durant un long moment pour son propre bien et elle esquiva la créature qui avait voulu lui bondir dessus.

Alerté, Sesshômaru accéléra le pas et arriva auprès de Hoshiko pour voir ce qui s'était passé. Hoshiko avait esquivé juste à temps le Youkai de basse condition et le menaçait de son épée qu'elle tenait droite et sans trembler. Sesshômaru remarqua à son regard que ce n'était plus la fragile Hoshiko qu'il avait devant lui, mais celle qu'elle avait été. Une guerrière redoutable. Ces deux personnalités différentes se disputaient en elle et il se demanda laquelle finirait par reprendre le dessus. Il avait appris à aimer la partie faible et peureuse qu'elle lui avait montré. Et à présent, il se retrouvait aux prises avec celle qu'il avait toujours désiré, la femme farouche et sûre d'elle qui n'a peur de rien.

Hoshiko acheva le Youkai sous les yeux éberlués de Lethia qui ne comprenait pas ce revirement de situation. Plus tôt, elle avait vu une simple humaine peinant à suivre le rythme, et à présent, elle voyait une femme forte, puissante et sûre d'elle. Hoshiko rengaina Mistborn avant de se tourner vers Sesshômaru, l'étoile scintillant sur son front, signifiant qu'elle utilisait ses pouvoirs.

- Le miasme n'est plus très loin, un peu plus au nord de notre position, déclara-t-elle avant de reprendre la marche sans attendre de réponse.

- Comment cette faible créature peut lutter contre un Youkai ? demanda Lethia à Sesshômaru qui trouvait ce revirement de personnalité assez étrange.

- Quand tu cesseras de la voir comme une humaine, peut-être ton petit cerveau comprendra-t-il ? répliqua-t-il, cinglant.

Il partit à la suite de Hoshiko, se demandant bien quand son côté tendre et sentimental reprendrait le dessus. Il la rattrapa sans trop de difficultés, Jaken et Lethia derrière lui. Hoshiko venait de trouver le miasme. Une énergie extrêmement négative s'en dégageait. Quand elle en approcha sa main, la barrière réagit d'elle-même, lançant une multitude de petits éclairs. Cette manifestation surpris Lethia. _Pourquoi ce jaki réagit-il contre cette simple humaine ? Elle n'est pourtant pas une miko, vu son accoutrement. _Hoshiko éloigna sa main et recula d'un pas.

- Mon essence bienfaitrice ne me permet pas de rentrer, déclara Hoshiko.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant, Hoshiko, répondit Sesshômaru.

Évidemment, un Tenshi ne pouvait pas survivre dans une atmosphère aussi négative que celle à laquelle ils avaient affaire. Mais il ne pouvait pourtant pas la laisser seule tandis qu'il allait au devant de ce miasme. Ce n'était pas prudent de s'éloigner d'elle. Jaken allait rester auprès d'elle, mais il n'était pas assez puissant pour la protéger si leur ennemi directe choisissait de s'emparer d'elle.

- Lethia, tu reste avec Jaken et Hoshiko, je vais aller voir ce qui se passe de l'autre côté, déclara Sesshômaru avant de s'enfoncer dans cette partie sombre et malfaisante.

- Quoi ? s'écria Lethia profondément outrée.

Elle était maintenant relayée au rôle de nounou pour créatures faiblardes et inutiles ? _Sesshômaru-sama... vous êtes si cruel !_ Hoshiko, elle épiait les alentours, se servant encore de ses pouvoirs de détection. Elle regardait, écoutait, ressentait. La terre lui ramenait les sons et images de ce qui se passait dans leur périmètre. Pour le moment, il n'y avait pas de danger. Mais cela ne saurait tarder.

- Toi, fit Lethia en direction de la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce que tu es au juste ?

Hoshiko tourna ses magnifiques yeux bleus vers elle et la détailla avec amusement. Cette Youkai était frustrée de voir que l'humaine n'était pas si humaine que cela. Et ça l'amusait énormément, Hoshiko. Peut-être était-ce le fait de savoir quelque chose que l'autre ignore qui était si jouissif.

- Je suis ce qui est à l'opposé du Youkai, fit énigmatiquement Hoshiko.

- Ce qui signifie ? s'énerva Lethia.

Apparemment, Lethia ne connaissait pas de Tenshi. Il était sans doute probable, même très probable, qu'elle ignore leur existence. Cependant, Hoshiko n'allait pas la lui révéler. Si Sesshômaru avait jugé préférable de l'en informé, il l'aurait déjà fait. Alors tout ce que Hoshiko pouvait faire, s'était s'amuser de la fureur de cette Youkai qui tentait désespérément de comprendre pourquoi le Seigneur des terres de l'ouest était si préoccupé par elle. _Je ne vais tout de même pas lui dire : "Lui et moi, on est lié pour l'éternité, alors sois une gentille fille et oublie le !" ?_

[…]

- Akiko, ne cours pas partout comme ça ! Tu vas tomber, fit Kagome.

- Mais non, il est trop agile, il tient de son père, sourit Inuyasha en attrapant son fils pour le serrer dans ses bras.

- Eh bah, c'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe, ricana Miroku.

Sango était allée à la rivière afin de se laver. Kagome décida que, comme Akiko était avec Inuyasha, elle pouvait aller rejoindre Sango. C'est ainsi qu'elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux dans l'eau, soupirant d'aise. Ça faisait du bien de se laver. Même si elles ne pouvaient être complètement détendues. En effet, elles ne cessaient de s'inquiéter pour Hoshiko. Et plus ça allait, plus Kagome était certaine que Hoshiko n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. _A-t-elle été affaibli par la récupération de mémoire ?_ Elle avait du mal à y croire elle-même. A moins que ce Youkai qui lui a enlevé la mémoire n'est placé une malédiction sur elle, au cas où elle la récupérerait ? _C'est bien possible, ça, par contre !_

Kagome fit part de sa pensée à son amie qui y réfléchit un instant avant d'acquiescer. C'était en effet possible, et sans doute la meilleure hypothèse pour expliquer ses faiblesses.

[…]

Sesshômaru continuait de s'enfoncer dans le miasme, s'attendant à tout moment à être attaqué. Il n'était pas vraiment tranquille. D'une part parce que la présence de cette Youkai dans leur groupe troublait leur tranquillité et pouvait se révéler néfaste et dur à supporter pour Hoshiko, mais aussi parce qu'à cet instant, il s'éloignait d'elle et ne cessait de s'inquiéter pour elle.

- Sesshômaru, je me doutais bien que tu finirais par venir, fit une voix rocailleuse.

Sesshômaru se mit sur ses gardes tandis qu'une silhouette se dessinait devant lui. Un Youkai apparut. Il était aussi grand que lui et avait des écailles sur tout le corps d'apparence pourtant humaine. Un langue de serpent produisait de petit sifflements inconscients qui agaçaient Sesshômaru. Mais ce qui surpris le plus Sesshômaru, fut que So'Unga était soudée au bras de cet être répugnant.

- Que fais-tu avec So'Unga ? fit Sesshômaru, irrité.

- Je l'ai ramenée du royaume souterrain pour avoir la force nécessaire pour te vaincre ! siffla son opposant.

- T'aurais-je fais du tord ? fit Sesshômaru, neutre.

- Aurais-tu oublié ? Tu as tué mon père !

Sesshômaru manqua de lever les yeux au ciel. Des représailles ! Il ne manquait plus que ça, vraiment. Il aurait mieux fait de passer son chemin sans un mot et sans ce soucier de ce miasme. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il joue les explorateurs !

Le Youkai attaqua avec la vivacité d'un serpent laissant à Sesshômaru à peine le temps d'esquiver. Il sortit Bakusaiga et attendit la nouvelle attaque. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ce stupide et attardé de Youkai, il avait un ennemi autrement plus dangereux à débusquer. cela ne laissait pas vraiment de temps pour la causette. De plus, il n'était pas vraiment content de devoir laisser Hoshiko seule avec Lethia.

Le Youkai feinta et manqua de l'embrocher. Sesshômaru commença à se demander si ce n'était pas So'Unga qui contrôlait son ennemi plus qu'il ne la contrôlait. Après tout, cette épée démoniaque n'avait pu être maniée que par son père, un Taiyoukai. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de la sceller à nouveau, mais comment ? Il n'allait tout de même pas fuir...

Soudain, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, le Youkai sourit et disparu en lui lançant une promesse d'une prochaine rencontre. Il comprit soudain le piège. A travers le lien, il ressentait la détresse de Hoshiko. Il se précipita vers l'endroit où il avait laissé les autres, la colère grandissant sa puissance.

[…]

Hoshiko en avait assez des questions incessantes et parfois blessantes de Lethia. Elle rongeait son frein depuis bien trop longtemps. Elle voulait bien être gentille, mais la gentillesse avait ses limites tout de même ! Elle n'allait pas tarder à exploser, et ceux contre son gré. _Sesshômaru, je t'en prie, dépêches-toi..._

Un bruit alerta Hoshiko qui en oublia totalement son irritation et même jusqu'à Lethia. Le bruit de la clochette dans ses cheveux lorsqu'elle tourna la tête alerta Jaken qui regarda dans la même direction. Lethia laissa également de côté son interrogatoire qui ne la menait à rien et suivit le mouvement.

- Hoshiko-sama ? s'enquit Jaken.

- Nous ne sommes pas seuls... souffla-t-elle tout bas mais assez fort pour que les deux autres entendent.

- Dois-je alerter Sesshômaru-sama ? s'enquit Jaken qui se sentait près à foncer dans le miasme afin d'être de nouveau auprès de son maître.

- Non... si il est aux prises avec un Youkai puissant, tu risquerais de le déconcentrer, fit-elle en lançant un regard "Je vois bien ce que tu cherches à faire" au petit être vert.

Jaken avala de travers. Il se rappelai encore du coup du sac que lui avait fait la jeune femme et n'avait aucune envie qu'elle ne recommence. Elle pouvait se montrer très cruelle par moment... Peut-être autant que Sesshômaru, mais cela devait être très rare qu'elle le soit à ce point. Lethia, elle, se sentait un petit peu ignorée et n'aimait pas ça. Et puis... d'où sortait le -sama d'abord ? _Serait-ce possible que cette gamine soit plus importante que je ne le croyais ?_

Un couteau vola et Hoshiko eut tout juste le temps d'esquiver avec une petite roulade sur le côté. Elle sortit Mistborn, bloquant son épée sur son avant bras, attendant la prochaine manifestation de son ennemi qu'elle ne voyait pas. L'atmosphère s'était fait glacial d'un coup et l'air qu'elle rejetait formait des nuages de buée. Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas en hiver, bon sang !

Elle entendit quelqu'un applaudir et vit une silhouette arriver en face d'elle. C'était un homme plutôt grand, vêtu d'une longue cape noire dont le capuchon cachait le visage. Bien que surprise, Hoshiko n'en baissa pas moins sa garde. Elle était encore plus méfiante à présent. La silhouette s'arrêta à deux bon mètres d'elle et arrêta d'applaudir.

- Je vois que tu sais bien te défendre, fit sournoisement son adversaire.

- Oh, vous voulez une démonstration de plus ? répliqua sarcastiquement Hoshiko, preuve qu'elle commençait à ressentir la peur.

La peur... sentiment qui devait sans doute alerter Sesshômaru à ce moment même. Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il arrive rapidement. Et que son opposant marche dans son jeu de provocation. Car s'il voulait l'enlever, elle n'était pas sûre que Jaken ne lui vienne en aide, et encore moins Lethia qui serait sans doute très contente de la voir disparaître. Elle se dirait sans doute "Bon débarra, maintenant Sesshômaru est à ma portée !" Évidemment, puisqu'elle était peut-être l'obstacle le plus grand entre elle et Sesshômaru. _J'avais vraiment besoin d'être prise dans une rivalité de ce genre !_ Maintenant elle comprenait ce qu'avait ressenti Sesshômaru face à Ranmaru.

C'est alors que quelque chose se produisit en elle. Ses yeux devinrent soudain pâles comme la lune et le vent commença à tourbillonner autour d'elle. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et se sentit encore plus apeurée. Elle décida de se mettre en garde, bougeant ainsi son épée qui envoya, elle ne sut comment, une tornade de vent et de brume vers son adversaire. Puis, tout de suite après, sans doute le contre coup, elle se sentit faible. Elle se retrouva un genoux à terre, se tenant à son épée plantée dans le sol. Là, elle se sentait en détresse. d'autant plus que son ennemi, bien que surpris par cette soudaine attaque, accidentelle certes mais puissante, avait réussi à l'esquiver.

- Je dois admettre que tu m'impressionnes, déclara-t-il.

Hoshiko ne parvint pas à répondre, n'ayant même pas la force de parler. Les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle et cherchait une échappatoire à ce traquenard. Lethia, elle, n'avait pas bougée. Ce Youkai n'en avait pas après elle, alors pourquoi s'en mêler. _Si tu pouvais également l'emmener avec toi, ce serait génial !_

Mais le Youkai ne put rien faire et dû s'en aller en sentant l'approche de Sesshômaru qui n'était pas d'humeur très clémente. Premièrement, l'épée de son père avait resurgit du royaume souterrain, et en plus, on s'était attaqué à Hoshiko. Quand il arriva auprès d'elle, il la vit se relever en s'aidant de son épée, avant de rengainer cette dernière et de s'adosser à un arbre. Ses yeux d'un blanc de lune reprirent peu à peu leur couleur bleue tandis qu'elle haletait, tentant de reprendre son souffle. L'étoile sur son front luisait faiblement, signe qu'elle n'avait presque plus d'énergie.

- Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit-il en rengainant Bakusaiga.

- Je... l'ignore, haleta Hoshiko. Un Youkai est apparut, il nous a attaqué...

- Il a attaqué Hoshiko-sama, reprit Jaken. Hoshiko-sama a esquivé l'attaque et s'est défendue avec hardeur. Le Youkai a fuit, résuma Jaken.

- Il a sans doute dû sentir l'approche de Sesshômaru-sama, conjectura Lethia.

Hoshiko se sentit tomber et avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, sentit un bras la retenir. Elle sombra dans l'inconscience, ne tentant même pas d'y résister. Sesshômaru allait bien, il était auprès d'elle, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

/\

0o0

_A Suivre..._

0o0

\/

* * *

Je vous remercie pour votre fidélité à cette histoire.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas sur les commentaires

Et je vous dit à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre ! =)


	21. Haine

Lalolyen d'Eryn Vorn : Non, ce ne sont pas les ailes qui poussent, désolée de te décevoir ! =) Ouais, je sais, mais je n'arrivais pas à tourner la phrase mieux que ça, encore désolée ! ù_ù Effectivement, maintenant que tu le dis... j'y avais vraiment pas pensé sur le coup ! lol Peut-être que j'ai trop regardé le Seigneur des Anneaux dernièrement ! xD Oui, mais en faisant cela, où était l'intérêt de la présence de Lethia , L'idée est tout de même de garder l'identité de Hoshiko un minimum secrète pour la protéger. Mais comme tu le verras, ça ne marche pas toujours ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^^

Elwing Carter : Désolée de te décevoir, mais Hoshiko n'est pas enceinte, ce n'est pas du tout ça ! =) Mais qui sait, ça pourrait arriver un de ces jours ! ;) Bonne lecture grande soeur ! =)

* * *

/\

0o0

Chapitre 21

0o0

Haine

0o0

\/

* * *

Sesshômaru venait d'empêcher Hoshiko de tomber à terre. Il sentit alors l'odeur du sang et ne comprit pas trop ce qui se passait. D'après Jaken, Hoshiko n'avait pas été blessée. Alors pourquoi sentait-il l'odeur de son sang ? La réponde vint avec la découverte. Le tatouage dans son dos à peine formé saignait. Sans raison apparente, mais il saignait tout de même. _Pourquoi saigne-t-elle ainsi ?_

"_Son corps est trop faible pour contenir sa puissance..._"

Sesshômaru assimila cette information mais ne pu s'empêcher de se demander comment son corps pouvait rejeter sa puissance, puisqu'elle était née ainsi. Normalement, elle devrait être en mesure d'utiliser sa puissance sans endommager son corps.

"_Non, son corps d'origine est toujours dans mon monde..._"

Sesshômaru fixa Hoshiko parvenant à peine à comprendre. Mais de quoi parlait Raziel ? Quel corps d'origine ? _Est-il en train de suggérer que son âme immortelle ne peut être contenu par ce corps qui est humain ?_

"_Parfaitement._"

Cela expliquait pourquoi elle avait ces moments de faiblesses et ces affreuses douleurs. Son corps arriverait bientôt à sa limite. Mais que pouvait-il faire pour cela ? Et pourquoi Raziel ne lui rendait-il pas son vrai corps ? Cela résoudrait tous les problèmes, non ?

"_Je ne peux faire cela._"

Puis, Raziel ne répondit plus aux interrogations muettes de Sesshômaru. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire cela ? N'était-il pas le Seigneur de tous les Tenshi ? Il avait le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait, non ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas épargner cette lente et longue agonie à sa propre fille ? Pour le moment, Sesshômaru ne pouvait rien faire, sinon attendre et voir ce qui se passerait ensuite.

[…]

Les ténèbres, le vide... Était-ce à cela qu'elle était destinée ? Elle ne faisait que tomber. Tomber dans un gouffre sans fond. Une lumière illumina soudain toute cette noirceur. Hoshiko eut du mal à comprendre. Comment pouvait-il être là ? Et d'ailleurs... pourquoi était-il là ?

- Ranma...ru ? murmura-t-elle.

Il lui sourit et son aura jusque là démoniaque disparut pour laisser place à une aura extrêmement lumineuse. _Comment est-ce possible ?_ Il lui souriait toujours tandis que deux ailes d'un blanc éclatant sortaient de son dos. Hoshiko ne comprenait pas. _Ce n'est pas possible... Je délire..._

- Prend mes mains Hoshiko, je vais te sauver... souffla-t-il.

- Mais qui es-tu ? parvint-elle à demander malgré la torpeur dans laquelle elle baignait.

- Je suis ce que tu es, répondit-il tout simplement.

- Mais... tu es un Youkai... un Youkai venant des océans, murmura-t-elle.

- C'est ce que j'ai fais croire... Je suis un Tenshi, un Tenshi contrôlant l'eau, expliqua-t-il. Prends mes mains, il ne reste que peu de temps...

Alors, sans se poser plus de questions, Hoshiko tandis les bras vers lui et posa ses mains sur les siennes. Un halo de lumière bleu clair commença à entourer leur main et elle le sentit se propager en elle. Elle se sentit d'un coup... sereine. Comme si elle flottait dans un monde de paix où rien de néfaste ne pouvait l'atteindre.

- Je ne peux que soulager et retarder la dégradation de ton corps, mais je ne peux le guérir, expliqua-t-il tandis qu'il commençait à disparaître. Prend garde à toi, sourit-il avant de disparaître complètement.

[…]

Sesshômaru ne comprenait plus rien. Un instant plus tôt, le visage de Hoshiko était perturbé et elle semblait avoir beaucoup de fièvre pour transpirer ainsi. Puis, l'instant d'après, elle était sereine et son corps semblait de nouveau intacte. Même le sang dans son dos avait arrêté de couler. Il ne fut cependant soulagé que lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

- Ranmaru ? s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant d'un coup avant d'avoir le tournis et de retomber dans les bras de Sesshômaru qui n'avait pas vraiment apprécié le premier mot qu'elle sortait en reprenant connaissance.

- Qui est ce Ranmaru ? s'enquit Lethia.

- Pourquoi parles-tu de lui ? s'enquit Sesshômaru, mécontent.

- Il... j'ai eu une vision, répondit Hoshiko en détournant les yeux.

Ce n'était pas totalement un mensonge soi dit en passant. Puisque ce qui s'était passé était réel sans vraiment l'être. Elle releva la tête pour regarder le ciel d'un bleu magnifique, sans nuage. Elle respira un bon coup tout en fermant les yeux, savourant la paix intérieur dans laquelle elle baignait. _Merci Ranmaru..._ Elle lui était reconnaissante. C'était grâce à lui qu'elle était encore là. Elle ne comprenait pas encore tout, mais elle finirait bien par percer ce mystère. Notamment comment un Tenshi pouvait se cacher derrière une aura démoniaque.

- On y va ! ordonna finalement Sesshômaru en se redressant.

- Hum... acquiesça Hoshiko en tentant de se relever elle aussi... avant de retomber lamentablement privée de ses forces.

- J'avais oublié ce détail, marmonna Sesshômaru toujours de mauvais humeur.

Il se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Hoshiko brièvement et sans aucune tendresse. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas appelé un autre nom que le sien en se réveillant ? Pour la tendresse elle n'avait qu'à aller voir ce Ranmaru de malheur ! Hoshiko fut un peu étonnée et ne comprenait pas cette soudaine distance entre elle et Sesshômaru. Était-ce à cause de Lethia ?... _Ou est-il simplement jaloux... ?_

Une fois ses forces retrouvées, Hoshiko se leva, bien évidemment seule. Elle était impressionné du point auquel Sesshômaru pouvait être rancunier. Ça va, elle n'avait fait que prononcer le nom de son ami, c'est tout ! C'était pas un crime, si ? _A moins que sa jalousie soit à ce point intensive ?_ Néanmoins, elle se réjouissait. Dans son malheur, elle s'estimait chanceuse, puisque si Sesshômaru était à ce point jaloux, c'est qu'il tenait à elle plus qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer.

Lethia, elle, se sentait rongée par une colère extrêmement puissante, doublée d'une bonne et importante dose de jalousie. _Comment cette misérable créature peut-elle avoir droit à un tel traitement ?_ C'était à ne rien y comprendre. Comment osait-elle embrasser _son_ Sesshômaru ? Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas régler des comptes maintenant, elle devait attendre d'être seule avec elle. Elle avait déjà sa petite idée d'ailleurs.

Ils reprirent donc leur route, Sesshômaru avait senti l'odeur du Youkai qui s'en était pris à Hoshiko avant qu'il ne puisse s'enfuir. Mais il se demandait si ce n'était pas un piège. L'odeur était bien perceptible pour lui. _Ou c'est un piège, ou c'est un inconscient..._ Il penchait plutôt pour la première option. Il avait apprit à se méfier de tout ce qui était suspect avec le temps. Et encore plus quand Hoshiko avait réapparu dans sa vie. _Petite peste inconsciente qui en plus se permet de chambouler ma vie !_ Oui, il était énervé contre elle. Et ça le minait de l'avouer, mais c'était de la jalousie pure et simple. _Pourquoi Ranmaru ? Raziel ou encore Inuyasha je veux bien, mais __pourquoi Ranmaru ?_

Lethia avait remarqué le visage soucieux de Sesshômaru. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser. Avait-il un plan d'attaque pour se débarrasser de son ennemi ? A moins qu'il ne soit en train de prévoir des arrangements dans ses terres ? Lethia jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle pour voir Hoshiko se chamailler avec Jaken.

- Jaken, sois sympa, que s'est il passé quand j'ai perdu connaissance ? demanda Hoshiko.

- Rien du tout ! se bornait à répondre le petit être vert.

- Jaken... le menaça Hoshiko.

- Je ne dirais... rieeeeen... termina-t-il en faisant un joli petit vol planer et en atterrissant devant Sesshômaru qui le remarqua à peine et marcha dessus, toujours entrain de réfléchir. Pourquoi c'est toujours moi... gémit Jaken en se relevant. Sesshômaru-sama, attendez Jaken ! s'écria-t-il en remarquant qu'ils étaient déjà loin.

Ça pour sûr, Hoshiko pouvait se montrer très sournoise et cruelle quand elle n'avait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Toujours est-il que pour se réveiller dans les bras d'un Sesshômaru plutôt inquiet, il avait bien dû se passer quelque chose, mais quoi ? Elle se souvenait seulement l'avoir vu arriver en colère tandis que le Youkai disparaissait. Puis, plus rien. C'était elle blessée en tombant pour qu'il soit si inquiet ? Et puis d'ailleurs... que c'était-il passé durant ce combat ? D'où venait cette mini tornade qu'elle avait provoqué inconsciemment ? _Comme la dernière fois au village..._ Elle se rappelait bien de ce phénomène qu'elle avait cru avoir imaginé. Mais maintenant, ça ne laissait plus trop de place aux coïncidences, si ? Elle voulait en avoir le cœur net.

Elle força le pas pour se retrouver à hauteur de Sesshômaru, ce qui irrita très fortement Lethia qui elle gardait une distance respectueuse avec le seigneur des terres de l'ouest. Ce qui la rendit encore plus furieuse, c'est que cette moins que rien interrompe les réflexions de Sesshômaru.

- Sesshômaru... l'appela-t-elle.

Lethia faillit lui sauter à la gorge. En plus elle se permettait de l'appeler "Sesshômaru" au lieu de "Sesshômaru-_sama_" ! _Non mais qu'elle petite arrogante et insolente vermine !_ Cependant, ce qui l'étonna, ce fut de voir Sesshômaru tourner la tête, sortant de ses pensées et poser ses yeux sur elle. Il ne lui administrait même pas de correction ? Lethia était indignée. Et dégoutée, cela va sans dire.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il tout de même un peu irrité, sa jalousie refaisait encore surface.

- Je me demandais... cet étrange phénomène qui s'est produit... a-t-il un lien avec mon... ascendance ? demanda-t-elle sachant bien que leur conversation était épiée par Lethia et que Sesshômaru n'avait pas jugé bon qu'elle soit au courant de ce qu'elle était.

- Étrange phénomène dis-tu ? reprit Sesshômaru après un bref coup d'œil à l'arrière pour s'assurer que Lethia ne s'approche pas trop.

- Oui... murmura Hoshiko. J'ai provoqué une petite tornade avec Mistborn sans vraiment l'avoir voulu... et il y a eu cette fois aussi où je me suis retrouvée seule face au Youkai au village... je lui ai donner un coup de poing et il a valsé plusieurs mètres plus loin... expliqua-t-elle.

- Ce pouvoir ne vient pas de ton épée... déclara finalement Sesshômaru. Mistborn utilise la brume, mais pas le vent, du moins... pas ce genre d'attaque de vent, rectifia-t-il. C'est sans doute tes pouvoirs qui se réveillent, conclut-il.

Hoshiko resta muette, continuant de marcher à côté de lui. Il avait déjà remarqué qu'elle commençait à changer. Quand il était arrivé, mettant en fuite le Youkai, il avait remarqué ses yeux voilés, d'un blanc opalin. Puis, l'instant d'après, ils avaient retrouvés leur couleur normale. Et maintenant qu'elle lui disait que ce n'était pas la première fois, il en concluait que ses pouvoirs commençaient à apparaître dés que le danger devenait trop grand, pour la protéger. Mais en faisant cela, elle affaiblissait son corps et perdait un temps précieux. Elle mourait à petit feu.

- Hoshiko... ne te serres plus de tes pouvoirs, dit-il.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Ne t'en serres plus, c'est tout !

C'était sans appel. Mais pourquoi ne voulait il pas qu'elle s'en serve. Lui qui, il n'y a pas si longtemps, voulait qu'elle soit apte à se défendre seule. Il lui avait même fait suivre un entraînement sans pitié à l'épée. Entraînement qui lui avait d'ailleurs été salutaire puisque c'était grâce à cela qu'elle était encore en vie. _A-t-il découvert quelque chose de néfaste ?_ Toutefois, elle s'abstint de lui poser la question. Il n'était pas de très bonne humeur depuis son réveil, inutile de pousser le bouchon. Sachant qu'il y en avait une que cela réjouirait énormément, et elle ne voulait pour rien au monde lui faire le plaisir d'une dispute entre Sesshômaru et elle.

Tout à coup, elle ressentit ce douloureux élancement dans tout son corps et bascula sur le côté. Sesshômaru la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol mais ne put rien faire contre ce mal qui la dévorait petit à petit. Elle se contentait de serrer les dents, ne voulant pas faire le plaisir à Lethia de l'entendre crier de douleur. Sa fierté le lui interdisait. L'élancement cessa et elle reprit son souffle un instant avant de se redresser et de reprendre la marche vers cette aura qu'elle voyait au loin. La même qu'elle avait vu autour du Youkai qui l'avait attaqué.

La fatigue la rattrapa cependant obligeant Sesshômaru à ordonner une halte. Jaken soupira de soulagement mais Hoshiko semblait plus déterminée que jamais à retrouver cet ennemi qui les manipulai et jouait avec leurs nerfs. _Vite, avant que je ne puisse plus rien faire..._ Elle venait de prendre conscience de son état. Ranmaru lui avait bien parler de la dégradation de son corps. Il lui avait dit qu'il pouvait la retarder, mais pas la stopper. Ce qui impliquait qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle finirait par tomber et Sesshômaru n'y pourrait rien.

Tandis que Sesshômaru était occuper au loin avec la pot de colle de Lethia, Hoshiko s'éloigna un peu du campement pour admirer le ciel étoilé. Elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux puissante et finit par cracher du sang. Elle en resta immobile, sous le choc, ses yeux s'emplissant, sans qu'elle ne sache bien pourquoi, de larmes. _Sesshômaru ne doit pas savoir..._ Non, si elle pouvait au moins lui épargner quelques problèmes, elle le ferait. Elle ne pouvait être sauvé ? Eh bien soit, elle sacrifierait sa vie, mais avant, elle s'assurerait qu'elle emporterait son ennemi avec elle. Elle était déterminée. Et s'il y a bien quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait évincer chez elle, c'était sa volonté.

Elle retourna au campement, après s'être assuré qu'elle n'avait aucune trace de sang sur elle. Manquait plus que Jaken se pose des questions. Elle s'assit près du feu, laissant son regard se perdre dans les flammes. "_Je ne peux que ralentir la dégradation de ton corps, pas l'arrêter..._" C'était ce que Ranmaru lui avait dit. Et elle l'acceptait, si cela permettait la survie d'autres personnes. Elle finit par s'allonger et s'endormir.

[…]

- Sesshômaru-sama, qui est cette femme toujours auprès de vous ? s'enquit Lethia.

- Cela ne regarde que moi, répondit-il froidement.

- Vous semblez attaché à elle, c'est étonnant de votre part... continua Lethia sans vraiment se douter qu'elle irritait le seigneur des terres de l'ouest.

- Cesse de me parler d'elle, ordonna-t-il.

Lethia resta en arrière, le laissant continuer seul tandis qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Elle venait de trouver un parfait moyen pour séparer cette vermine de Sesshômaru. Un moyen imparable. _Je n'ai qu'une toute petite chose à faire..._ Elle s'en réjouissait d'avance. Elle retourna au campement et, tandis que Sesshômaru était au loin, se pencha sur Hoshiko.

- Quand tu te réveilleras... commença-t-elle.

[…]

Hoshiko se réveilla le lendemain et aperçut Sesshômaru et Lethia, tendrement enlacés, leurs lèvres liées. Elle ferma fortement les yeux, tentant de réprimer la haine qui surgissait en elle. "_Combat là, cette haine est néfaste pour toi !_" faisait la voix désespérée de Ranmaru dans son esprit. Mais malgré toute sa volonté, elle n'y parvint pas. Elle se releva et s'éloigna. Elle ne contrôlait plus son corps, elle n'était plus elle-même. Ses yeux d'un naturel si bleus étaient à présent noirs. Elle ne savait pas où elle se dirigeait, mais ce qu'elle savait, c'était que son esprit était à présent prisonnier de cette ombre étrange qui l'entourait.

[…]

- Raziel, c'est horrible ! s'écria Ranmaru en accourant auprès de lui.

- Je suis au courant, Ranmaru... fit calmement le seigneur ange.

- C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire ? s'indigna Ranmaru. Votre fille est sous l'emprise du mal et le lien les liant les affaibli quand il s'éloignent l'un de l'autre ! Quelle parfait opportunité pour les détruire tous deux !

- Ranmaru, nous ne pouvons nous impliquer plus dans le monde du milieu, intervint Raziel. Je n'ai pas ce droit.

- Mais c'est votre fille ! protesta Ranmaru.

- Peu importe qui est impliqué, je n'ai pas le droit ni le pouvoir d'intervenir à ma guise !

"_Mais moi je peux !_"

Raziel se retourna pour voir une étoile tomber devant lui et prendre l'apparence d'une magnifique femme ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à Hoshiko. Raziel l'observa un moment, ses yeux humides. Risquer sa vie à elle pour celle de toute manière condamnée de sa fille ?

- Raziel, c'est notre seule enfant... ne me demande pas de la laisser ainsi, de l'abandonner... plaida l'étoile.

- Je ne peux te laisser faire cela Astrielle... soupira Raziel.

- Raziel... ne veux tu pas sauver notre fille ?

- Si, mais cela ne serait qu'un sursis, elle mourra tôt ou tard, Astrielle. Ses pouvoirs son trop puissant pour son corps d'accueil.

- N'y a-t-il aucun moyen ? demanda Astrielle déchirée, les yeux embués.

Raziel lui ouvrit les bras pour la laisser se blottir contre lui. Il ne pouvait la laisser se sacrifier pour une cause perdue d'avance. Si elle venait à perdre la vie, il perdrait la sienne aussi. Jamais il ne la laisserait se mettre en danger. Si seulement il pouvait intervenir et se matérialiser à sa guise dans ce monde... Mais il ne pouvait pas. Son énergie était trop solliciter pour maintenir la barrière entre leur monde et celui du milieu.

Seul Ranmaru pouvait se permettre de se matérialiser de temps à autres dans le monde du milieu. Mais cela le rendait moins puissant et il ne pouvait agir à sa guise. Ils étaient, bien malgré eux, dans une impasse. Si Raziel laissait tomber la barrière pour aller aider Hoshiko, leur monde sombrerait. Il ne pouvait sacrifier tout un peuple par amour pour sa fille.

[…]

Hoshiko avait beau se débattre, son esprit n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur ses gestes. Elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner de Sesshômaru. Bientôt son esprit serait trop faible pour lutter contre ce poison qu'était cette ombre. _Par pitié, j'ai besoin d'aide !_

Une étoile filante s'échoua devant elle et prit forme humaine. Elle fut choqué de la ressemblance qu'elle avait avec cette femme. Elle ne pouvait même pas la prévenir, lui dire de s'éloigner. Son corps l'attaqua sans vergogne. _Non !_

La femme esquiva et la regarda avec un sourire bienfaisant. Elle leva sa main près de sa bouche et souffla. La poussière d'étoile atteignit sa cible et Hoshiko sentit l'ombre prendre la fuite. Elle tomba à genoux et toussa sans pouvoir s'arrêter jusqu'à cracher du sang. Elle se sentait également très faible. Depuis combien de jours était-elle partie ? Elle pouvait sentir, très faiblement, l'inquiétude de Sesshômaru à travers leur lien.

- Qui... ? commença Hoshiko en peinant à se relever.

- Hoshiko, sourit l'étoile. Je suis ta mère, déclara-t-elle. Je ne peux rester plus longtemps à tes côtés, ton père s'inquiète, ajouta-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de filer aussi sec vers le ciel où Raziel l'attendait, mort d'inquiétude.

[…]

- Astrielle ! s'écria Raziel, en colère suite à la peur qu'il avait ressenti. Par tous les astres tu veux ma morts ? fit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Je suis indemne, tu le vois bien, sourit-elle. Mais je n'ai pas pu l'immuniser totalement contre ce maléfice activé par la haine, déplora-t-elle. Même la poussière d'étoile n'est pas suffisante...

- Orodos est extrêmement puissant pour réussir à contrôler Hoshiko. Si jamais il reprend le dessus, je doute qu'elle soit capable de revenir... souffla Raziel. Ranmaru, aide-la à retrouver Sesshômaru !

Ranmaru apparut devant lui, s'inclina avant de disparaître sans plus de manière. Il ferait son possible pour la protéger jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit de nouveau avec ce Taiyoukai.

[…]

Hoshiko marchait, affaiblit, vers Sesshômaru, suivant cette lumière qui la guidait vers lui. Ranmaru avait préféré prendre cette forme pour la guider, et garder ainsi un peu plus de puissance au cas où ils seraient attaqués. C'était donc avec une simple lumière que Hoshiko conversait pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience.

- Ranmaru... je n'en peux plus... souffla-t-elle à bout de force.

- Courage Hoshiko, nous y sommes presque. Sesshômaru vient à ta rencontre, il est derrière cette colline. Bonne chance, fit-il avant de disparaître.

Hoshiko persévéra et monta sur la colline, utilisant le peu de force qu'il lui restait. Heureusement pour elle, Sesshômaru était là, il arrivait vers elle. Mais en voyant son visage, elle ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler de la scène dont elle avait été témoin. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas assez de force pour le repousser quand il l'embrassa pour lui redonner son énergie.

Cependant, dés qu'elle fut suffisamment remise, elle lui asséna une gifle monumental dont il ne comprit pas vraiment la raison. Il la fixa, cherchant la moindre trace, le moindre indice quant à cette soudaine violence.

- Tu sembles surpris, siffla-t-elle en empêchant toutefois la haine de s'insinuer profondément en elle.

- En effet, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques, répondit-il en croisant les bras.

- Que je t'explique ? Tu ne peux te contenter seulement de moi alors tu vas voir cette vipère ?

- De quoi parles-tu ? s'étonna-t-il.

Ils étaient seuls, Jaken et Lethia étaient restés au campement tandis qu'il était parti à sa recherche. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas très bien comprit comme elle avait pu se téléporter dés qu'il retrouvait sa trace. Elle savait à peine réveiller ses pouvoirs, alors de là à les contrôler comme ça, il y avait de quoi être suspicieux.

- C'est ça, fais l'innocent en plus !

- Pour le deuxième fois, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! fit-il en gardant son calme.

- Tu n'as pas embrassé Lethia dernièrement ? railla-t-elle.

Sesshômaru parut outré. Il la regarda avec un air totalement douché. Comment pouvait-elle ne serait-ce que penser cela possible ? Raziel avait raison, tarder à lui avouer qu'elle comptait pour lui était dangereux. Surtout quand il y avait des obstacles comme Lethia sur leur route pour semer la zizanie à leur guise. Soudain, il comprit et commença à se laisser aller à la colère.

- Lethia est un démon des illusions, déclara Sesshômaru, qui avait presque oublié ce détail.

- Tu veux dire que... qu'elle m'a fait croire tout ça... ? s'étonna Hoshiko.

Sesshômaru acquiesça et, avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un seul geste, Hoshiko posa doucement sa main sur sa joue qu'elle avait giflé un peu plus tôt. Elle avait honte de s'être laissée bernée par Lethia, et encore plus d'avoir réagit au quart de tour.

- Je suis désolée... souffla-t-elle.

- Ce n'est rien, ne perdons pas de temps, j'ai un compte à régler... ou plutôt, nous avons un compte à régler, conclut-il avant de la soulever dans ses bras et de s'envoler.

- Sesshômaru...

- Hum ?

- Crois-tu qu'elle est de mèche avec Orodos ?

- Pourquoi penses-tu cela ? s'enquit-il en se demandant si elle n'avait pas lu dans ses pensées.

- Nous séparer en se servant de nos points faibles permettrait de nous affaiblir... dit-elle en omettant de lui parler de la possession déclenchée par la haine.

Sesshômaru resta silencieux, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Tout concordait. Mais il se posait également d'autres questions. Notamment comment elle avait pu disparaître à sa guise. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de parler de ça, ils arrivaient au campement.

Quand Sesshômaru se posa sur la terre ferme, il laissa Hoshiko descendre avant de lancer un regard furieux à Lethia. celle-ci en fut d'abord surprise, puis apeurée. Elle recula jusqu'à se retrouver bloquée contre un arbre sans pouvoir s'échapper. Sesshômaru l'attrapa à la gorge.

- Es-tu un des sous-fifres d'Orodos ? demanda-t-il.

- De... De quoi parles-tu ? fit-elle terrorisée mais sincère.

- Arrête Sesshômaru ! s'écria Hoshiko qui avait ressentit la sincérité de Lethia et s'était précipité pour faire barrage entre elle et lui, à la grande surprise des deux concernés.

- Pourquoi la protéger ? demanda-t-il néanmoins calme.

- Elle dit vrai, je le sens... elle... est juste jalouse... comprit Hoshiko en même temps qu'elle parlait.

- Jalouse ? releva Sesshômaru.

- Jalouse de l'intérêt que tu me portes. Elle t'aime... avoua Hoshiko.

Sesshômaru tourna les talons. A quoi jouait Hoshiko en la protégeant ? Peu importe les raisons pour lesquelles elle agissait, le résultat était toujours le même. Sa cible n'allait pas changer comme ça. Sa cible resterait Hoshiko et elle continuerait jusqu'à la mort de la jeune femme.

- Lethia... si tu tentes quoi que ce soit contre Hoshiko, je te tuerai de mes propres mains, l'avertit-il sans se retourner.

Lethia en trembla de frayeur mais également de rage. _Être protégée par cette vermine ! __Qu'elle honte !_ Il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse d'elle, mais qu'elle soit plus prudente et plus implicite la prochaine fois. Mais comment ? Ils savaient à présent qu'elle maîtrisait les illusions. Elle n'avait plus aucun moyen de l'écarter... _A moins que..._ Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Si, il y avait un moyen, il suffisait juste que Sesshômaru s'éloigne ne serait-ce que quelques minutes et tout serait fini. Elle avait un plan parfait !

* * *

/\

0o0

_A Suivre..._

0o0

\/

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Il faut dire qu'en ce moment, j'ai pas mal d'idée et que le plan de l'histoire étant déjà fait, je n'ai plus qu'à rédiger ! =)

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir !

A bientôt, au prochain chapitre ! =)


	22. Le Plan de Lethia

Lalolyen d'Eryn Vorn : Ne t'en fais pas, tu es toutes excusée ! xD

Non, en effet, ce n'est pas son véritable corps, mais tu comprendras plus tard pourquoi, hey, je ne vais pas tout dévoiler d'un coup quand même, sinon l'intrigue n'est plus aussi passionnante ! lol

Oui, Ranmaru est bien un Tenshi, et la raison pour laquelle il se fait passer pour un Youkai est parce qu'il ne veut pas être remarquer et que, comme ça, il peut veiller sur Hoshiko. =) Plus tard tu en apprendras plus sur les relations entre Hoshiko et Ranmaru.

Sesshy a de quoi être énervé, c'est sûr, et je suis bien d'accord avec toi, Hoshiko aurait bien besoin d'une bonne dose de Psychologie Masculine ! xD

Lethia n'est pas si méchante que ça, elle est juste jalouse à en crever ! lol

Mdr ! Je suis bien d'accord, Sesshy et hoshiko font bien la paire ! Aussi maladroit l'un que l'autre en ce qui concerne les réactions amoureuses ! xD

Hey, Sesshy ne pouvait pas savoir que Hoshiko avait été victime d'une illusion ! Et Hoshiko non plus d'ailleurs ! Mais elle aurait dû avoir plus confiance en lui, bref, c'est pas toujours facile dans ces situations là... =/

Je te remercie pour ton commentaire et je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours autant ! Je te souhaite donc une très bonne et agréable lecture ! =)

* * *

Elwing Carter : Ha ha ! J'imagine que tu n'es pas la seule ! Je suis aussi impatiente que toi à chaque fois que j'écris ! Et oui, c'est pas moi qui invente, c'est les personnages ! lol Bonne lecture grande soeur ! =)

* * *

/\

0o0

Chapitre 22

0o0

Le plan de Lethia

0o0

\/

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs jours depuis l'incident et la menace de Sesshômaru envers Lethia. Plusieurs jours qu'ils avaient reprit la marche. Jaken surveilla Lethia, il ne la quittait pas des yeux, comme le lui avait demandé Sesshômaru.

* * *

_Flash Back_

_- Jaken !_

_- Sesshômaru-sama ?_

_- Surveille les moindres gestes de Lethia, ordonna-t-il après s'être assuré que personne ne l'entendrait._

_- Est-elle une ennemi ? s'enquit Jaken, inquiet._

_- Je ne sais pas, mais elle en veut à la vie de Hoshiko. S'il y a quoique ce soit de suspect, fais m'en part ! conclut-il avant de s'éloigner._

_Fin du Flash Back_

* * *

Jaken soupira. Il n'avait encore rien remarqué de suspect. Mais peut-être jouait-elle la carte de la discrétion afin qu'on oublie toute méfiance envers elle... Toujours est-il que Jaken ne quittait pas Hoshiko d'une semelle, allant même jusqu'à irriter fortement cette dernière qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui colle aux basques.

- Jaken, arrêtes un peu de me suivre espèce de pot de colle ! marmonna-t-elle.

- Mais Hoshiko-sama, j'en ai le devoir... s'excusa le petit être.

- Eh bah devoir ou pas tu vas me lâcher un peu, aller, oust, va coller Sesshômaru ! s'exclama-t-elle en envoyant le pauvre Jaken qui se cogna contre le dos du seigneur des terres de l'ouest.

Sesshômaru sentit l'impact dans son dos et se retint de soupirer. Il savait bien que cela arriverait. Hoshiko n'était pas du genre à aimer qu'on la suive partout. Mais comment la protéger si elle ne savait pas retenir ses ardeurs ? _Pff... Impossible !_ Il se retourna pour fixer Hoshiko qui ne sembla même pas s'en rendre compte, regardant les alentours, son regard lointain. _A quoi peut-elle bien penser à un moment pareil ?_

En effet, cela faisait un bon moment que Sesshômaru suivait la trace du Youkai contre lequel Hoshiko s'était battue. Ils touchaient maintenant au but. Mais il se souciait également de l'autre Youkai qu'il avait combattu. Comment avait-il pu se retrouver en possession de So'Unga ? Était-ce Orodos qui la lui avait remise ? Dans ce cas... jusqu'où allaient les pouvoirs de ce dernier ? _Il ne va pas s'arrêter là... il mijote quelque chose..._ Il avait comme l'impression que celui qui possédait So'Unga, ou plutôt était possédé par elle, n'était pas le dernier. _Peut-être attend-t-il quelqu'un de plus puissant afin de la lui donner pour me détruire..._

Il tourna la tête pour regarder de nouveau Hoshiko et la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Il voulait la pervertir afin de la retourner contre lui. Et il avait déjà commencé son œuvre quand il lui avait effacé la mémoire. Il lui avait également implanté un maléfice, un poison. Ce qui expliquait comment elle avait pu disparaître lorsqu'elle s'était sauvée la dernière fois. _Reste à savoir ce qui déclenche ce phénomène..._ Il décida de ne pas la laisser échapper à sa surveillance. Lui, elle ne pourrait pas l'envoyer au loin comme elle l'avait fait avec Jaken.

Sesshômaru avait également un autre petit problème. _Cette sang-sus de Lethia..._ Elle ne les avait pas quitté et continuait de les accompagner ! Qu'était vraiment son but ? Hoshiko lui avait dit que Lethia était jalouse d'elle à cause de l'amour qu'elle lui portait, à lui. Mais l'amour faisait parfois commettre les pires crimes. _Crimes passionnels ! Pff !_

Il avait bien peur que Lethia ne mijote elle aussi quelque chose contre Hoshiko. Son attitude calme et docile ne lui inspirait pas confiance, elle cherchait à endormir sa méfiance. Mais ça ne marcherait pas avec lui. _Hoshiko... tu es trop naïve. Tu aurais dû me laisser la tuer, maintenant tu es en danger..._ Mais la jeune femme avait une âme si pure et clémente qu'elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Ils arrivèrent près d'un tombeau. Sesshômaru fronça les sourcils. Orodos avait-il des goûts si extravagant, ou était-ce lui qui trouvait cela un peu trop exagéré ? Il resta sur ses gardes. Il sentait la présence de leur ennemi. C'est pourquoi il se rapprocha de Hoshiko afin de veiller sur elle. Cette dernière le repoussa un peu, ne voulant pas passer pour un fardeau.

Un bruit se fit entendre. Hoshiko dégaina Mistborn et fit volte face pour rencontrer la lame de son ennemi tandis que Sesshômaru repoussait son propre adversaire, et So'Unga. Le vent souffla avec énormément de puissance tandis que chacun observait son opposant. La clochette dans les cheveux de Hoshiko virevolta, causant un tintement cristallin. Lethia et Jaken étaient entourés de Youkais pas très commodes.

- Hoshiko... viens avec nous, dit alors son adversaire.

- Désolée, mais on m'a toujours dit de ne jamais suivre les inconnus ! railla-t-elle.

- Je suis Sekoju, se présenta-t-il alors en faisant tomber son capuchon, dévoilant un visage éclatant avec de magnifiques yeux violets et des cheveux d'un blanc de lune.

- Sekoju ? reprit Hoshiko intriguée. Tu es un des sous-fifres d'Orodos, comme Naraku !

- Viens avec nous, tu seras plus puissante que tu ne l'as jamais rêvé, tenta-t-il encore.

- Je n'ai que faire de la puissance ! s'écria-t-elle en s'énervant.

Ses yeux devinrent blanc et l'étoile se mit à briller. Puis, il y eut comme des secousses. L'étoile commençait à battre au rythme de son propre pouls. Elle fit un geste rapide et sans hésitation avec son épée en direction de Sekoju, déclenchant une attaque de vent violent. La brume entoura son ennemi qui, d'un saut périlleux, se tira de ce mauvais pas. Hoshiko l'observa, sûre d'elle. Elle venait de lui donner sa réponse. Jamais elle ne passerait de l'autre côté. Du moins, pas tant que son esprit serait plus fort que le mal qui la rongeait.

De son côté, Sesshômaru avait dû s'éloigner d'elle pour affronter son propre adversaire. Rester dos à elle était dangereux puisqu'il était la cible des attaques répétés de son ennemi. Il l'entraîna donc au loin, afin de s'isoler des autres et de pouvoir l'envoyer en enfer sans avoir à se soucier du reste. Même s'il ne cessait de penser à Hoshiko et de s'inquiéter. Il avait bien vu qu'elle avait fait appelle à ses pouvoirs. Il devait se dépêcher de terrasser son ennemi ou Hoshiko pourrait bien ne pas se relever.

Jaken et Lethia faisaient un beau travail d'équipe. Elle utilisait son pouvoir d'illusion pour faire croire aux Youkais qu'il y avait plusieurs Jaken et plusieurs Lethia à les combattre, tandis que Jaken les enflammait dés qu'il en avait l'occasion. Cependant, leurs adversaires étaient assez bons pour esquiver, ce qui rendait la tâche non pas difficile, mais longue.

Hoshiko faisait au mieux pour en finir avec son opposant, mais la tâche n'était pas aisée. _Si seulement Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango et Kagome étaient là !_ D'ailleurs, dés qu'elle en aurait fini avec ce Youkai, elle ferait part de son idée à Sesshômaru. Il leur fallait s'allier au groupe d'Inuyasha s'ils voulaient réussir à éradiquer le mal. _Si seulement je pouvais avoir le fouet de Sesshômaru !_

Soudain, ses ongles déjà assez longs devinrent des griffes similaires à celle du Taiyoukai et le fouet d'un vert lumineux se déploya. Elle ne savait pas très bien se débrouiller avec, mais Sekoju prit la fuite dans un grognement de mécontentement. Ses ongles redevinrent normaux et elle tomba à genoux, le souffle erratique et son visage dégoulinant de sueur tandis qu'elle sentait un liquide chaud et poisseux dans son dos. _Ah... c'est donc ça..._ Elle s'accrocha, refusant de perdre conscience.

- Hoshiko-sama ! s'écria Jaken qui venait d'en finir avec ses adversaires avec l'aide de Lethia.

- Jaken... murmura-t-elle faiblement.

- Vous êtes blessée ? s'affola-t-il.

- Non, du moins... ce n'est pas une blessure due à Sekoju... sourit-elle faiblement. _Non, c'est juste __mon corps qui se désagrège. C'est juste moi... qui faiblit..._

Sesshômaru accourut après la fuite de son adversaire et se précipita vers la jeune femme. Il l'aida à rester en position assise et observa son dos. Cette fois, ce n'était pas que quelqus endroits de la marque qui saignaient. Mais une ligne sur deux. _Plus elle utilise sa puissance, plus elle se met en danger..._

Une lumière apparut avant de prendre la forme de son rival. Il manqua de grogner mais, à la vue des deux ailes dans son dos, il fut bien trop surpris pour l'envoyer valser. _Il est donc de la même race que Hoshiko..._ Cela l'étonnait puisqu'il n'avait jamais sentit son aura lumineuse. Il remarqua alors que le collier qu'il avait au coup auparavant n'était plus là. _Il se servait de l'aura démoniaque d'un autre Youkai pour masquer sa vraie nature !_

Ranmaru s'agenouilla à côté de Hoshiko et examina la marque avant de froncer les sourcils de mécontentement. Il posa ses mains sur la marqua qui devint lumineuse tandis que le sang cessait peu à peu de couler. Quand elle parvint enfin à retrouver son souffle et à ne plus se sentir faible, Hoshiko se redressa toute seule.

- Hoshiko, il faut que tu cesse d'utiliser tes pouvoirs, comprends-tu ? fit Ranmaru en se mettant face à elle.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu vas finir par te tuer ! s'écria-t-il. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je peux retarder la fatalité, mais pas l'empêcher.

- Je sais... murmura-t-elle.

Sesshômaru ne comprenait pas trop de qu'elle fatalité ils parlaient, mais il était au moins d'accord sur un point avec Ranmaru – Chose d'ailleurs tout à fait incroyable ! – et ne souhaitait pas non plus qu'elle utilise plus ses pouvoirs. Ranmaru lui caressa la joue et disparu dans un halo de lumière. Sesshômaru essayait de se retenir d'exploser. Comment osait-il toucher _sa_ Hoshiko ? _Je dois vraiment me maîtriser, ça devient insupportable !_

Hoshiko se releva seule et sortit Mistborn du sol pour la rengainer. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Sesshômaru et lui sourit tendrement avant de se détourner pour examiner ce qu'avait abandonné Sekoju en prenant la fuite. Elle avait probablement dû trancher le cordon qui retenait cet emblème avec le fouet de Sesshômaru. Il semblait incomplet, comme si ce n'était qu'une seule partie.

Elle se releva et retourna auprès de Sesshômaru pour le lui montrer et après un bref examen, il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la Tenshi. Ils se comprirent d'un regard. Ils devaient retourner voir Kaede. Peut-être pourrait-elle leur expliquer ceci. Alors ils se remirent en route et Hoshiko s'endormit sur le dos de Ah-Un trop fatiguée par le combat qu'elle avait mené.

Dans son songe, elle parla avec Ranmaru. Sans doute le rêve était-il le moyen le plus simple d'entrer en contact avec ceux de son peuple.

- Tu serais prête à sacrifier ta vie pour lui, hein ? fit-il un peu démoralisé.

- Oui, mais il n'y a de sacrifices valables que ceux sur lesquels on se tait... cita-t-elle en se rappelant certains cours de philosophie. _C'est Henri Montherland, si je ne me trompe pas..._

- Tu veux dire que tu ne vas pas lui en parler ?

- Il est assez intelligent, je suis sûre qu'il s'en doute déjà de toute façon.

- Hoshiko ! Réfléchis bien !

- Pour toute victoire, il faut en payer le prix, et je sais quel prix on devra payer, ma vie, souffla-t-elle. Je ne suis pas idiote, je l'ai deviné, sourit-elle tristement. Alors autant protéger ceux que je peux.

Ranmaru ne répondit pas, mais Hoshiko crut bien voir des larmes rouler sur ses joues avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Bon dieu, l'aimait-il à ce point ? _Pardon Ranmaru... après tout ce que tu as fais __pour moi, et continue de faire, je te blesse... J'en suis navrée..._ Elle avait beau essayer de faire au mieux, il y aurait toujours des personnes pour être blessée, malgré toute sa bonne volonté. Tout le monde ne peut pas être sauvé... C'était la dure réalité et elle n'arrivait pas à l'accepter complètement... _Le bonheur des uns fait e malheur des autres, c'est bien connu !_ Si seulement elle pouvait changer ça.

Quand Hoshiko se réveilla, elle était seule. Enfin... presque seule. Elle était allongée contre Ah-Un et Lethia la regardait à quelques mètres. Hoshiko regarda un peu autour d'elle, cherchant à déceler la présence de Jaken ou encore de Sesshômaru, mais elles étaient seules.

- Ils ne sont pas là, sourit machiavéliquement Lethia.

- J'avais remarqué, merci, rétorqua Hoshiko.

Lethia s'approcha, telle une prédatrice prête à tuer sa proie sans oublier de s'amuser avec avant de l'achever. A ce moment, Hoshiko commença à avoir peur. Lethia était la prédatrice. Et sa proie n'était autre que... elle !

[…]

Sesshômaru s'était un peu éloigné pour réfléchir, laissant Hoshiko avec Jaken et à son grand dam, avec Lethia. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé dernièrement et devait en conclure que plus ils tardaient à détruire leur ennemi, plus Hoshiko y laisserait des plumes. Ils devaient faire vite.

Il sortit l'écusson que Hoshiko avait ramassé pour le détailler d'un peu plus près. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Mais où ? Avait-il affronté ce Sekoju par le passé ? Ou bien cet emblème était-il encore plus ancien que ce Youkai ?

Un bruit le fit faire volte face et se mettre en garde. Il se détendit quand il découvrit que ce n'était que Jaken. Il faudrait qu'il apprenne un jour à se faire discret. Un jour il allait le tuer par mégarde ! _Ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée en fait..._ Puis, quelque chose le dérangea.

- Jaken... ne t'avais-je pas dit de rester avec Hoshiko ? s'enquit-il.

- Mais... Sesshômaru-sama, vous m'avez ensuite dit d'aller chercher du bois pour le feu, fit le petit être qui ne comprenait plus rien.

- Je n'ai jamais...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Il venait de comprendre. _Cet imbécile s'est fait berner par une illusion !_ Il se dirigea en vitesse à l'endroit où il avait laissé Hoshiko. _Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait ! Quel idiot ! Elle n'attendait que le bon moment !_ Il était en colère contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir vu arriver quelque chose d'aussi important.

[…]

- Sais-tu que j'ai toujours tout fait pour m'attirer les bonnes grâces de Sesshômaru-sama ? fit Lethia.

- Tu n'as pas dû bien te débrouiller, marmonna Hoshiko qui tentait de réfléchir à un plan d'évasion.

Elle fit une petite analyse rapide de la situation. Premièrement, Lethia était en position de force, debout devant elle qui était à genoux. Deuxièmement, elle était encore trop faible et n'avait pas récupéré complètement du dernier combat. Troisièmement, Lethia avait déjà tout prévu. Non, Hoshiko n'était pas en position de force et elle ne pourrait pas aller bien loin vu sa faible condition du moment.

- Assez ! hurla-t-elle. Et toi qui apparaît de je ne sais où en l'appelant aussi familièrement ! Je ne peux le supporter !

- Il faut croire qu'y en a qui sont voués à l'échec, répondit Hoshiko.

- J'aurais dû te tuer la première fois, siffla Lethia en l'attrapant à la gorge.

- Qu'est-ce que t'attend ? A moins que tu n'aies peur de sa colère ?

Hoshiko utilisa le peu de force pour la pousser et se retrouver au dessus d'elle tentant vainement de l'immobiliser pour ensuite s'enfuir. Mais elle n'avait pas assez de force et se retrouva bien vite dominée. Lethia tenta de lui administrer le coup fatal avec ses griffes acérées, mais ne parvint qu'à lui érafler la joue.

Quelqu'un la souleva soudain et l'envoya valser plus loin. Hoshiko toussa, tentant de reprendre un peu d'air. Cette sauvage l'avait presque étranglée ! Sesshômaru, dans une colère noir, attrapa Lethia par la gorge et plongea ses yeux impitoyables dans les siens. A ce moment, Lethia comprit que c'était finit. Elle avait perdu.

- Je t'avais prévenue que si tu touchais à Hoshiko, je te tuerais... fit-il tout bas avant de l'envoyer rejoindre les flammes de l'enfer.

Il se tourna finalement vers Hoshiko qui tentait de retrouver ses moyens. Il se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, espérant qu'elle se calmerait et serait rassurée. Il sentit une larme tomber sur lui et comprit que c'était le contre coup. Elle avait eu peur, il l'avait très bien sentit à travers leur lien. Elle venait d'échapper à la mort une fois de plus.

- Je suis navré Hoshiko... J'ai été négligeant... reconnut-il.

- Non... souffla-t-elle. C'est ma faute... je n'aurais pas dû être aussi naïve...

- C'est fini maintenant, tu n'as plus rien à craindre, chuchota-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Sesshômaru...

- Hum ?

- Embrasse-moi, demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

Il ne répondit pas, ne bougea pas non plus. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou lentement, sans se presser. Puis, il resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille et lui donna ce qu'elle voulait. Ce fut un baiser passionné comme il y en avait si peu. A ce moment, elle sentait son âme et celle du Youkai fusionner, ne faire qu'un, c'était si étrange, et magique... Eux pourtant si différents.. et si semblables... A ce moment il n'y avait aucun doute, aucune résistance, aucune hésitation. Mais comme tout moments, celui-ci devait avoir une fin.

Sesshômaru rompit le contact et se leva pour l'aider ensuite à faire de même. Ils avaient encore du chemin pour retourner au village. Et ils ne devaient pas perdre l'ordre de leurs priorités. Ils devaient voir Kaede. Et il avait comme l'impression que revoir Rin et tous les autres ferait du bien à Hoshiko après ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle avait frôlé la mort trop de fois à son goût, et en trop peu de temps.

Le chemin se fit sans encombre jusqu'au village. Cependant, Sesshômaru sentait que Hoshiko lui cachait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Il détestait être dans l'ignorance, mais ne voulait pas non plus s'abaisser à lui demander ce qu'elle lui cachait.

[…]

Au village, Rin s'amusait avec Kohaku et Shippo tandis que les adultes discutaient un peu plus loin. Kaede avait été appelée d'urgence pour une blessure profonde qu'un jeune garçon s'était fait en labourant les champs. Sango s'était assoupie, profitant de ce court moment de répit que lui laissait le petit être habitant son ventre. Miroku, Inuyasha et Kagome discutaient ensemble, profitant du peu de tranquillité qu'ils avaient durant la sieste de leur fils.

La discussion était en fait une dispute quant à l'âge de Sesshômaru et la différence avec celui de Hoshiko. Inuyasha trouvait cela écœurant que Hoshiko, qui était beaucoup plus jeune que son frère, soit tout de même destinée à ce dernier.

- Inuyasha-sama ! s'écria Myoga tout en lui pompant un peu de sang.

- Keh ! fit l'intéressé en l'écrasant d'une tape sèche.

- Myoga-jiji, s'étonnèrent Miroku et Kagome.

- Vous tombez bien, nous nous posions une question, se reprit Kagome.

- De quel ordre ? s'enquit Myoga.

- Quel âge a Sesshômaru ? s'enquirent Kagome et Miroku.

- Je vous dit que cet imbécile a plus de deux-cent-soixante ans ! marmonna Inuyasha.

- Pas exactement Inuyasha-sama. Sesshômaru-sama a deux-cent-trente-trois ans, rectifia la puce.

- Il est tout de même vieux pour Hoshiko, non ? fit Miroku.

- Ce serait plutôt l'inverse, quand on y réfléchit, bien qu'ils soient immortels, fit Myoga en se grattant la tête.

- Heeeeh ? s'écrièrent les trois interlocuteurs.

- Si l'on prend en compte sa vie dans le monde des cieux, c'est Hoshiko-sama qui a plus de deux-cent-soixante ans, leur apprit la puce.

- J'ignorais que Sesshômaru avait un faible pour les femmes plus matures que lui... soupira Inuyasha.

- Sesshômaru-sama a été mature plus rapidement que Hoshiko-sama, ajouta Myoga.

Les trois amis soupirèrent, complètement dépités. Aucun d'entre-eux n'avait vu juste. Ils n'avaient même pas pensé au fait que Hoshiko avait sans doute dû avoir une vie avant de descendre des cieux. Mais dans leurs esprits, Hoshiko semblait si jeune et innocente qu'il leur était inconcevable qu'elle puisse être autant voir plus âgée que Sesshômaru.

[…]

Hoshiko descendit de Ah-Un pour faire quelques pas. Elle commençait à en avoir marre de voler dans les airs. Elle était bien contente de retrouver la terre ferme même si elle était toute engourdie. Sesshômaru se retint de ricaner pour ne pas trop en rajouter, mais Hoshiko le vit bien.

- Si tu rigoles, je te fais avaler ta fourrure, comprit ? menaça-t-elle.

- Comme si tu pouvais réussir, se moqua-t-il avant de marcher en direction de la chaumière de Kaede.

- Sesshômaru ! Espèce d'abruti ! grogna-t-elle.

L'insulte ne fit qu'amuser encore plus le Youkai. C'était étrange d'ailleurs. D'habitude, ça aurait blessé son ego et sa fierté, mais là... _Étrange, en effet..._ Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire, il se sentait bien. Comme s'il était en paix avec tout ce qui l'entourait. C'était sans doute dû à Hoshiko. Plus le temps passait, plus ils se rapprochaient et semblaient fusionner.

Kaede se tenait sur le seuil de sa maison, comme si elle savait qu'ils allaient venir. Cela lui fit chaud au cœur quand elle les vit se chamailler un peu au loin. Peu à peu, Sesshômaru devenait plus sociable et moins froid et hautain. _Bien joué Hoshiko..._

Quand ils arrivèrent à son niveau, elle les fit entrer sans perdre de temps. Mieux valaient discuter avant qu'Inuyasha et compagnie ne sachent qu'ils étaient de passage. Ils s'assirent donc sans plus de manières. Sesshômaru sortit alors le fragment de symbole que Hoshiko avait récupéré lors de son combat pour le donner à Kaede. Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux.

- C'est... impossible... souffla-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est Kaede-sama ? demanda Hoshiko.

- C'est le symbole des trois forces négatives... J'ignorais qu'Orodos avait le pouvoir de se servir d'eux...

- Les trois forces négatives ? reprit Hoshiko qui ne savait rien de tout cela.

- Les trois partis du mal à l'état pur, répondit Sesshômaru. L'âme, le cœur et la force, cita-t-il.

- Alors Sekoju serait l'un des trois ? demanda-t-elle un peu effrayée.

- Sekoju, as-tu dit ? releva Kaede horrifiée.

- Oui, je l'ai combattu il y a quelques jours... souffla Hoshiko.

- Sekoju est la force, heureusement pour toi, il est le plus faible des trois... répondit Kaede. Le cœur se nomme Yoikoju et l'âme, le plus fort des trois, est Meyoju...

Hoshiko n'était pas très rassurée, loin de là. Si Sekoju était le plus faible des trois et qu'il avait failli avoir raison d'elle, elle serait incapable de lutter contre les deux autres. Elle frissonna d'effroi, alertant un peu Sesshômaru. _Cette bataille n'est pas la sienne, mais la mienne !_ Il commençait déjà à élaborer un plan pour les détruire, mais en s'attaquant à eux un par un. Il fallait d'abord qu'il se débarrasse de Sekoju, puis il ferait de même avec Yoikoju et Meyoju. C'est seulement après leur destruction qu'il pourrait détruire Orodos.

- Hoshiko... Il faut à tout prix que tu reste le plus loin possible de Meyoju... Il serait capable de corrompre ton âme... J'ai d'ailleurs l'impression que c'est lui qui t'as fait perdre la mémoire la dernière fois, fit Kaede.

Sesshômaru ne dit rien, mais il pensait exactement la même chose. Il allait falloir qu'il laisse Hoshiko avec Inuyasha et compagnie pour aller combattre ces trois entités négatives. Il avait remarqué un peu plus tôt que leur lien était suffisamment fort pour supporter une distance assez grande. Bien sûr, Hoshiko ne serait pas d'accord, il s'en doutait. Mais il partirait sans le lui dire afin de la protéger. _Tu dois rester en vie, Hoshiko..._ Elle était trop faible pour se battre à ses côtés. Son corps faiblissait de jours en jours même si elle essayait de le lui cacher. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouver le moyen de la sauver de cette mort lente, il ne l'exposerait pas au danger !

[…]

Hoshiko sortit finalement prendre l'air, suivie de Sesshômaru. Il l'observa, rayonnante dans cette sérénité. Elle semblait si attachée à ce village. Peut-être devrait-elle y vivre, entourée d'une ribambelle d'enfant, sans plus jamais avoir à se battre... Mais ce n'était pas la vie que lui pourrait mener. Que leur réservait l'avenir ?

Hoshiko tourna la tête en entendant des bruits de pas. C'était Rin qui courait vers eux. Hoshiko la reçut dans les bras et la serra fort contre elle. Cette petite lui avait manqué plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle se sentait si heureuse, épanouie à cette instant. Elle avait Sesshômaru à ses côtés, une petite fille qu'elle considérait comme sienne et des amis chaleureux. _Pourquoi y a-t-il tant de guerre et de mal dans un monde où la paix serait si simple et belle ?_

- Grande Sœur ! s'écria Rin toute joyeuse.

- Rin, tu m'as manqué, souffla Hoshiko.

Sesshômaru ne pouvait pas faire autrement que d'être attendri par cette scène. Hoshiko était si pure, si tendre, si gentille... Elle ne méritait pas de se battre à en risquer sa vie... Mais comment pouvait-il la préserver complètement... ? _Impossible..._

Il resta seul, à réfléchir à la meilleure tactique à appliquer tandis que Hoshiko retrouvait ses amis. Il devrait partir, seul, à la recherche de Sekoju. Mais pas maintenant. Pour l'heure, Hoshiko avait encore besoin de lui pour se sentir tranquille, apaisée...

* * *

/\

0o0

_A Suivre..._

0o0

\/

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Je vous remercie de me supporter durant toute cette histoire. =)

N'oubliez-pas, laissez un commentaire pour me donner vos impressions,

cela m'aide à avancer ! =)

Eh bien... je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire à bientôt,

Pour un prochain chapitre ! =)


	23. Coupe Accidentelle

Lalolyen d'Eryn Vorn : Et tu seras encore plus surprise après avoir vu que je viens de poster le suivant ! lol

- Oui, mais Jaken est parfois un peu méchant lui aussi, Hoshiko lui fait simplement payer ! ^^

- Hahaha ! J'avoue que l'idée m'a effleurée ! Hey ! Critique pas Pokemon, moi j'adore ! xD

- Oui, mais tu sais, Hoshiko et la finesse... lol

- Hoshiko signifie "enfant des étoiles" (Hoshi = étoile, ko est le sufixe signifiant "enfant") tandis que Sekoju sort tout droit de mon imagination... mais qui sait, ça veut peut-être dire quelque chose ! lol

- La jalousie est un vilain défaut, certes. Mais c'est aussi une belle preuve d'amour... quand ce n'est pas maladif ! xD

- Je ne peux pas te répondre, cela dévoilerait toute l'intrigue et ne laisserait plus aucun suspense ! =)

- Et oui ! Hoshiko est bien la plus âgée ! Mais c'est Sesshômaru qui est le plus mature ! C'est normal, Hoshiko est une Tenshi, mais tout sera expliqué plus tard ! =)

- Enfin, Lalolyen, tu n'es qu'une petite perverse ! xD Tu découvriras ça toute seule ! Je te laisse donc lire ce chapitre, tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! Bonne lecture !

Elwing Carter : Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant. Mais j'ignore encore si les trois forces négatives fusionnerons ! =) Bonne lecture grande soeur ! ^^

dhna : De rien, contente que ça te plaise ! =)

* * *

/\

0o0

Chapitre 23

0o0

Coupe Accidentelle

0o0

\/

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Sesshômaru et Hoshiko étaient au village. La nuit, ils dormaient ensemble, récupérant un peu du voyage éreintante. Il avait remarqué qu'il commençait à prendre l'habitude de la serrer contre lui pour dormir. Cette attitude qui lui aurait fait honte et l'aurait étonné par le passé, lui semblait à présent plutôt normale et... attendrissante ? Pourquoi pas après tout !

Hoshiko, elle, se sentait comblée. Elle trouvait refuge dans ces deux bras puissants qui éloignaient, semblait-il, les cauchemars et affreuses visions qu'elle avait chaque fois qu'elle s'endormait. _Ce don va finir par me rendre folle !_ Et quand elle s'endormait, elle jouait avec les cheveux du Taiyoukai en les entortillant autour de ses doigts fins, ce qui amusait un peu Sesshômaru. Cela la ramenait au temps de son père. Elle avait commencé à dormir avec lui quand ils avaient accepter les sentiments qui les liaient. Et elle faisait exactement la même chose.

* * *

_Flash Back_

_ Cela faisait un moment que Hoshiko était arrivée parmi eux. Et un moment également qu'elle avait commencé à répondre à ses avances. Ils avaient partagé leur premier baiser quelques jours plus tôt, à l'abri des regard, dans les jardins. Puis, elle avait eut ses vision qui l'empêchaient de dormir. Inutaisho avait cherché en vain comment la soulager de ce fardeau, mais il n'avait rien trouvé._

_ C'est ainsi, qu'après un énième cauchemar, Hoshiko alla frapper à la porte de la chambre De Sesshômaru. Ce dernier avait senti son approche et se doutait bien de la raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas en train de dormir. Alors, il lui avait ouvert la porte et avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens._

_- Encore une vision, hein ? avait-il demandé._

_ Elle avait hoché la tête, sans dire un mot. Il comprenait que cela devait être perturbant et effrayant. Il ne pouvait pas tout comprendre puisqu'il n'avait jamais été confronté à cela, mais en voyant son visage fatigué et effrayé, il ne pouvait pas être insensible. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas être insensible quand ça la touchait elle._

_ Alors il l'avait fait entrer, passant son bras dans son dos pour la guider dans l'obscurité. Il l'avait laissée s'allonger et s'était assis à côté d'elle, attendant qu'elle s'endorme pour la laisser. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Après plusieurs minutes sans que rien ne se passe, Sesshômaru se demanda bien ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus._

_- Sesshômaru... l'appela-t-elle, le faisant reporter ses yeux sur elle. Reste avec moi..._

_- Je suis là, répondit-il sans comprendre._

_- Non, secoua-t-elle la tête en souriant. Quand j'arriverai enfin à dormir, tu partiras pour aller dormir ailleurs..._

_ Sesshômaru avait été surpris par la perspicacité de Hoshiko. Puis, il s'était allongé avec elle et l'avait prise dans ses bras pour lui assurer une présence réconfortante. Elle avait alors entortillé ses doigts dans ses cheveux, jouant avec avant de finalement trouver le sommeil._

_Fin du Flash Back_

* * *

[…]

Les rayons du soleil réveillèrent Hoshiko. Sesshômaru, lui, la regardait dormir depuis un moment, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il allait bientôt falloir qu'il parte. Mais avant... il voulait la rendre ne serait-ce qu'un peu heureuse. Elle ouvrit les yeux et plongea dans les siens avant de sourire timidement.

- Bonjour... murmura-t-elle encore à moitié endormie.

Sesshômaru ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas du genre fleur bleue, alors cet aspect un peu guimauve, même pas la peine d'y penser. Il se contenta du contact de leurs yeux, de lui caresser brièvement la joue, avant de s'écarter d'elle pour se lever et arranger sa tenue. Pour dormir, il enlevait bien évidemment son armure et le haut de son habit, lorsqu'ils étaient au village. C'est pourquoi Hoshiko eut la grande satisfaction de l'observer se vêtir.

- Que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il sur le seuil de la maison, près à sortir.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle.

- Ne t'éloignes pas du village, déclara-t-il avant de partir.

- Il est toujours aussi bougon le matin ! marmonna-t-elle. Il se lève toujours du pied gauche ou quoi ?

Elle se leva et enfila une tunique toute simple mais à ras-le-corps que Sesshômaru avait gardé pour elle. Une tenue spéciale chasseuse de Youkai. _Tiens, c'est assez comique en fait..._ Puis, elle commença à se démêler les cheveux et abandonna au bout de quelques minutes. Ils étaient beaucoup trop longs pour qu'elle y parvienne toute seule. Elle décida donc de laisser cela de côté et de sortir prendre l'air.

Rin jouait au loin avec Jaken et Shippo, surveillés par Kohaku qui venait juste de revenir d'une mission qu'on lui avait confiée. Un peu plus loin, Miroku et Sango discutaient avec Inuyasha et Kagome tandis que les jumelles et leur petit frère jouaient avec Akiko. Sango donnerait bientôt naissance à un autre enfant et Hoshiko savait, elle ignorait encore comment, que cet enfant était une fille.

Elle se dirigea vers Rin qui, dés qu'elle l'aperçut, courut vers elle avec un grand sourire. Hoshiko la prit dans ses bras pour lui faire un énorme câlin avant de s'asseoir avec elle, Jaken, Shippo et Kohaku. Ce dernier avait remarqué les progrès et l'assurance dont faisait à présent preuve la jeune femme et en était soulagé. Il se rappelait encore le tout commencement et les catastrophes qu'elle avait créé. _Elle était vraiment très maladroite !_

- Grande sœur, tes cheveux son tout emmêlés ! s'écria Rin.

- Si tu veux t'en charger, je t'en prie Rin, sourit Hoshiko tandis que l'enfant souriait, heureuse.

Rin démêla avec douceur les longs cheveux de Hoshiko avant de les attacher comme d'habitude. Elle avait remarqué que, peu importe si ses cheveux étaient attachés ou non, Hoshiko avait toujours la petite clochette que lui avait donné Sesshômaru dans les cheveux. Elle ne savait pas trop à quoi cela pouvait bien servir, mais elle n'avait rien demandé, se disant que la raison devait sans doute ne concerner que Sesshômaru et elle.

Quand Rin eut fini, Hoshiko la remercia et joua encore un moment avec eux, s'amusant à martyriser et effrayer le pauvre Jaken en parlant de sa petite taille ou de petites anecdotes des voyages que le petit être aurait bien aimé garder secret. Pauvre Jaken ! Il fallait croire que ce jour là était sa fête ! Évidemment, Kohaku, Rin et Shippo rigolaient bien, tout comme Hoshiko.

- Ai-je mentionné la fois où Jaken s'est perdu en ramassant du bois ? rigola Hoshiko.

- Non, c'est vrai ? s'écrièrent Kohaku, Rin et Shippo d'une même voix.

- Bien sûr ! Il a tourné en rond toute la nuit et a fini par s'endormir sur un petit chemin ! raconta Hoshiko. C'est Sesshômaru qui l'a retrouvé... en lui marchant dessus.

- Ha ha ha ha ! rigolèrent-ils tandis que le pauvre Jaken se demandait bien ce qu'il avait pu faire pour déplaire autant au destin.

Puis, après un bon moment passé avec eux, elle décida d'aller se joindre à Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango et Miroku, ne se souciant pas trop d'où était partit Sesshômaru. Elle avait remarqué que leur lien leur laissé plus de liberté de déplacement qu'avant. Mais elle savait toujours ou il était, et réciproquement. Cependant, elle avait ressenti comme une drôle de sensation qui l'inquiéta. Sesshômaru était-il en danger ?

Elle s'assit à côté de Kagome essayant d'oublier sa peur qui grandissait et ressentit une drôle de sensation. Comme une présence à peine perceptible. C'était chaleureux mais très léger... _Serait-il possible que... ?_ Elle posa sa main sur le ventre de Kagome et ressentit une vague d'énergie très douce et chaude.

- Kagome... tu es enceinte... murmura-t-elle.

- Que... quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle tandis qu'Inuyasha s'intéressait soudain à ce que faisait sa femme.

- Tu es enceinte, répéta Hoshiko avec un sourire éclatant.

- Mais... comment... je veux dire... je ne le savais même pas ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas... je le ressens... c'est tout, souffla Hoshiko. Bon, je dois aller m'entraîner un peu, à plus tard, fit-elle en se levant et en allant s'isoler dans la plaine espérant que Sesshômaru n'avait rien.

[…]

Sesshômaru s'était éloigné du village en suivant l'odeur de Sekoju. Il n'avait rien dit à Hoshiko à propos de ses projets pour la journée. Et il sentait qu'il avait bien fait de ne pas lui en parler. Avec son esprit de contradiction, elle aurait tout fait pour l'accompagner. _Les femmes !_ Il trouvait que les femmes se ressemblaient pour ça. Toujours à vouloir contredire ce qu'on leur disait. _Décidément... je n'arriverai jamais à les comprendre..._

Alors c'est pourquoi il se retrouvait seul, assez loin du village, mais pas trop pour ne pas affaiblir Hoshiko, à pourchasser Sekoju dont il sentait l'odeur à présent toute proche. Il était sans doute seul. _Tant mieux, ce sera plus facile de l'éliminer !_ Mais dans sa précipitation, Sesshômaru manqua de prudence et se fit surprendre par celui qu'il croyait traquer sans même s'être rendu compte qu'il était également la proie.

Sekoju surgit soudain devant lui et attaqua sans que Sesshômaru n'ait vu venir le coup. Il esquiva en faisant un bon en arrière mais pas assez rapidement. Une belle entaille marquait à présent le haut de son torse. Sesshômaru grogne de mécontentement. Il venait de se faire avoir comme un débutant. _C'est parce que je n'arrête pas de m'inquiéter pour elle que cela m'empêche de me concentrer !_

Sesshômaru sortit Bakusaiga de son fourreau et attaqua à son tour. Puis, avisant qu'il serait peut-être mieux de tirer quelques informations de son ennemi, il changea de sabre et prit Tenseiga. Il attaqua son ennemi, le repoussant toujours plus loin. Sekoju avait un sourire que Sesshômaru n'appréciait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

- Cette épée ne peut rien contre moi, Sesshômaru, ricana-t-il.

- Quelle intelligence, cela me surprend de ta part, Sekoju, la force, railla Sesshômaru tandis que Sekoju se raidissait à l'entente de son nom et de ce qu'il était.

- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda-t-il méfiant après l'avoir repoussé à deux bon mètres de lui.

- Tu as fait tomber quelque chose quand tu as fuis devant Hoshiko, sourit sournoisement Sesshômaru.

Sekoju grogna de colère et se jeta sur Sesshômaru qui le reçut sans difficulté, aucune. Il le fit reculer de nouveau jusqu'à ce que Sekoju esquive une nouvelle attaque et se réfugie plusieurs mètres plus loin avant de disparaître dans une tornade de miasme. Sesshômaru rangea Tenseiga en fulminant, mécontent d'avoir laissé filer son ennemi aussi facilement. _Je deviens vraiment lent..._

"_Et cela t'étonne ?_"

_Encore vous..._

"_Sesshômaru... tant que tu essaieras de faire cavalier seul, tu ne pourras utiliser toute ta puissance..._"

Sesshômaru aurait bien aimé l'envoyer balader, mais il n'était pas aussi suicidaire que cela. Il valait mieux éviter de contrarier Raziel, surtout quand il savait qu'il avait pertinemment raison. _C'est sûrement de là que vient cette capacité à avoir toujours raison..._ Bien évidemment, il faisait, là, référence à Hoshiko qui avait toujours raison quand ils se chamaillaient tous les deux pour ceci ou cela.

"_Non, elle tient ça de sa mère !_"

_Vous êtes bien sûr de ça ?_

Sesshômaru crut bien entendre Raziel grogner. C'était du joli de rejeter la faute sur sa femme ! Mais Sesshômaru ne pouvait pas le blâmer, il aurait sans doute fait la même chose. Mais cela le réjouissait de réussir à piquer Raziel au vif aussi facilement. Il faut dire qu'il lui avait tendu la perche avec une facilité désarmante.

C'est ainsi que Sesshômaru, un peu drapé dans sa fierté, se remit en route vers le village, constatant que son adversaire n'était plus dans les parages puisque son odeur n'était plus du tout présente. Il avait manqué une occasion en or... Mais il n'avait pas voulu mettre Hoshiko en danger alors que s'il avait été ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus à ce qu'il faisait, il aurait anéanti son ennemi avec énormément de facilité. _La prochaine fois, il n'aura pas autant de chance..._

[…]

Les hommes du village s'arrêtaient souvent pour l'observer, admirant sa beauté et sa détermination. A ce moment, Hoshiko essayait de reproduire le phénomène qui s'était passé lors de son combat contre Sekoju. C'est-à-dire, le transfert du pouvoir de Sesshômaru à elle. A ce moment elle se rappelait avoir été trop épuisée pour manier Mistborn et souhaiter avoir un fouet comme celui de Sesshômaru. Et l'instant d'après, ses ongles étaient devenus des griffes et elle avait pu se servir du fouet.

Tandis que tout le monde se demandait ce qu'elle faisait au milieu de la plaine, toute seule, les yeux fermés, elle se concentrait pour trouver le mécanisme déclencheur. Quelques minutes passèrent sans que rien ne se produise, puis, elle ressentit une chaleur dans son corps qui se propagea dans sa main droite. Elle sentit ses ongles devenir des griffes et ouvrit les yeux tandis que le fouet apparaissait de ses griffes.

Elle s'amusa à le manier durant un bon moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde subitement le contrôle et que le fouet aille toucher... Sesshômaru ! Ce dernier esquiva à temps sans bien comprendre comment ses propres capacités pouvaient se retrouver dans les mains de quelqu'un d'autre. Heureusement que les villageois étaient partis ! Mais en esquivant, ses cheveux avaient volés et le fouet les avait coupés. Il se retrouvait avec les cheveux aux épaules sans bien comprendre comment ça avait pu dégénérer à ce point. Il fixa Hoshiko d'un œil mauvais et furieux.

- Oup's... souffla Hoshiko les yeux agrandis par l'étonnement. Désolée...

Sesshômaru ne disait toujours rien, tentant de canaliser sa colère. Ce n'était pas le moment de la tailler en pièce, si ? Elle n'avait rien fait de grave, non... elle lui avait juste coupé les cheveux... _Seigneur donnez-moi la force de ne pas la tuer..._ Hoshiko, elle détaillait toujours Sesshômaru, regardant sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux qui lui allait plutôt bien. C'était assez amusant.

- Tu sais, ça te va bien, sourit-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Ce qui, bien évidemment, ne marcha pas. Le bruit de discussion se rapprocha et ils comprirent que Inuyasha et ses amis revenaient par là. Sesshômaru lança un coup d'œil agacé à Hoshiko avant de l'attraper, de la balancer sur son épaule et de déguerpir dans la forêt avant que quelqu'un ne les voit et note le changement de coiffure du Taiyoukai.

Une fois à l'abri des regards, dans la forêt, Sesshômaru la laissa tomber par terre sans plus de ménagement et continua de marcher sans même s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. _Bon, d'accord, j'ai fais une connerie, mais c'est pas une raison pour être si... si... infecte !_ Elle se dépêcha de se remettre sur ses pieds avant de se lancer à la suite du Taiyoukai qui, bien évidemment ne l'avait pas attendue.

Il ne lui adressa pas la parole de la journée, continuant de marcher dans la forêt, cherchant un moyen d'évacuer sa colère. Moyen qu'il ne trouva d'ailleurs pas et il dû se résoudre à la contenir. Hoshiko, elle, en avait assez de marcher. Toute une journée à marcher sans pause, c'était leur quotidien lorsqu'ils étaient en voyage, mais là... Elle avait bien mérité des vacances après tout ce qui s'était passé. _A part si Môssieur le Youkai est trop narcissique pour pardonner une petite erreur qui ne sera plus visible demain ! Je n'aurais pas dû m'inquiéter pour lui ! Il va très bien ! Et il est toujours aussi borné !_

- Sesshômaru ! Bon sang, je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolée ! Tu vas pas non plus en faire tout un fromage ! Tes cheveux auront retrouvé leur longueur demain au plus tard ! s'écria-t-elle.

Toujours pas de réponse. Décidément, il avait la rancune tenace au moins autant qu'elle. Il s'arrêta de marcher pour s'appuyer à un arbre, lui tournant toujours le dos. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Lui crier dessus ? Bah qu'il ne se gêne pas, elle y était préparée. Elle avança et se planta devant lui, levant les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens. Puis, ses yeux dérivèrent sur son torse où elle vit une belle estafilade. _Je le savais ! Je l'ai senti ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore été faire ? _Elle remonta alors ses yeux furieux vers son visage.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-elle en contrôlant sa fureur.

- La ferme ! grogna-t-il toujours en colère suite à sa coupe de cheveux involontaire.

- Pardon ? s'écria-t-elle énervée.

- Cela ne te concerne pas !

- A d'autre ! Aurais-tu oublié que tu ne peux pas faire l'idiot dans ton coin sans m'impliquer ? éclata-t-elle.

- Tu n'aurais fait que me gêner ! rétorqua-t-il.

- Alors tu avoues ? s'écria-t-elle.

Là, elle se tenait face à lui, insolente, insoumise. Il aimait ce caractère flamboyant chez elle, mais parfois, il trouvait qu'elle allait trop loin. Cependant, la jeune femme s'en fichait complètement, et à juste titre. Sa fureur était à son paroxysme. Comment avait-il osé partir comme ça sans même la prévenir et en plus trop loin d'elle ? S'il n'était pas mort au combat, c'était bien elle qui allait le tuer.

- Espèce de stupide Youkai borné ! hurla-t-elle.

- Je ne te permets pas, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

- Oh mais moi je me permets ! rétorqua-t-elle. Comment as-tu pu faire ça ! Oser partir, sans même me prévenir ! Tu veux vraiment mourir ?

- Je ne suis pas mort que je sache, répondit-il narquoisement, l'énervant encore plus.

- Non, convint-elle, fulminante. Mais ça peut toujours s'arranger ! Crétin !

Il la plaqua contre le tronc d'arbre derrière elle, écumant de rage. Comment osait-elle l'insulter ? _Cherche-t-elle la mort ?_ Mais elle continuait de le braver, le regard fière et planté dans le sien. _Cette insolence..._ C'était la pire des pestes qu'il n'ait jamais vue. Elle continuait de le fixer avec cette insolence qu'il ne supportait plus.

Cependant, derrière cette apparence fière et insoumise, insupportable, il discerna le véritable sentiment qu'elle éprouvait. Elle avait du avoir peur pour lui et ressentir qu'il avait été blessé, elle s'était inquiétée. Sa colère contre lui n'était-elle pas là entièrement justifiée ? Son regard s'attendrit et il l'embrassa avec force, la surprenant complètement. Pourtant, elle ne lui résista pas. Il se détacha d'elle finalement, restant à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres.

- Tu n'es qu'une emmerdeuse, insolente et arrogante petite peste ! Tu n'écoutes jamais, tu ne fais que des bêtises, tu réponds effrontément et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je ne t'ai pas tuée dés notre rencontre ! Tu me rends dingue, complètement, et tu te permets en plus de me donner des ordres !

- Je ne fais pas que des bêtises ! protesta-t-elle.

- Hoshiko ! la coupa-t-il.

- Hum ?

- Ferme-là !

Elle lui sourit de façon très provocante et fière. Si bien qu'il laissa échapper un grondement avant de l'embrasser sauvagement, se collant à elle de tout son corps, lui faisant sentir son désir de façon très explicite. Elle était la pire peste qu'il n'ait jamais vu, mais pourtant, elle l'excitait plus qu'il n'oserait jamais l'avouer.

N'y tenant plus, Hoshiko passa ses bras autour du cou du Youkai pour l'attirer plus contre elle afin qu'il soit encore plus conscient d'elle. Elle enroula également ses jambes autour de sa taille tandis qu'il continuait à lui plaquer le dos contre l'arbre. Il remarqua à peine qu'elle venait de détacher son gi, le faisant tomber le longs de ses bras, dévoilant son torse.

Ses mains, à lui, étaient sous les cuisses de la jeune fille, l'empêchant de tomber, tandis qu'il explorait de ses lèvres la moindre parcelle de peau qu'offrait son cou blanc. Il en mordilla sauvagement la chair tendre, lui arrachant des gémissements. Il ne faisait rien dans la douceur, et cela leur convenait à tous deux. Il n'avait jamais été brusque dans leurs ébats. Mais présent, il ne se retenait pas et cela semblait convenir à sa partenaire.

Elle décida de répondre à son petit jeu en mordant à son tour son cou avec une telle force qu'il en saigna. Il ne sembla cependant pas s'en soucier, laissant échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Elle remonta à ses lèvres pour les emprisonner, lui faisant goûter à son propre sang. Il se devait de constater qu'elle apprenait vite. _Comment fait-elle pour me rendre fou d'elle ?_

Il descendit ses lèvres sur sa poitrine à présent à découvert. Il avait déchiré sans ménagement le haut de la jeune fille qui, sur le moment, ne s'en offusquait pas, mais qui, après, en serait fort ennuyée. Mais pour le moment, l'esprit tout au désir et au vice, elle s'en fichait éperdument. Surtout quand les lèvres du Youkai se refermèrent sur son sein gauche, titillant au passage sa pointe durcie par l'envie.

N'ayant que trop attendu, elle détacha le nœud retenant la partie basse du vêtement du Youkai, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle en avait marre de jouer et qu'elle voulait accélérer un peu les choses. Toutefois, il ne résistait pas à l'envie de la taquiner. Elle s'était montrée irrespectueuse un peu plus tôt, non ? Ne devait-elle pas écoper d'une punition ? Alors il continua de la faire languir, laissant des traces sur sa peau, des suçons. Comprenant qu'il avait décidé de lui taper sur les nerfs, elle décida de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce... au centuple !

Alors elle laissa ses lèvres s'aventurer dans son cou, lui faisant elle aussi de magnifiques marques et de sa langue traça un chemin de ses lèvres à la nouvelle cicatrice sur son torse qu'elle retraça également de sa langue. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, retenant à peine un léger cri de stupéfaction, de douleur et de désir. Il comprit qu'il venait de se faire piéger à son propre jeu. Il grogna de dépit et d'envie avant d'enlever leurs derniers vêtements et de se presser contre elle.

Quand il voulut prendre possession de sa bouche, elle esquiva et fit un sourire mutin qui l'excita encore plus. Elle le regarda avec malice et défi et s'approcha de ses lèvres avec ce même regard fiévreux, prédateur. Elle les frôla des siennes sans pour autant l'embrasser et, quand il voulut approfondir le contact, elle s'échappa une nouvelle fois. Elle rigola tandis qu'un grondement s'échappait de Sesshômaru. Il fondit sur ses lèvres avec sauvagerie et force, réquisitionnant d'autorité ses lèvres joueuses et taquines. Elle rendit les armes et se laissa faire, glissant ses mains dans la chevelure d'argent – raccourcis pour le moment suite à un malheureux incident... – du Youkai, l'attirant plus vers elle.

Quand il entra avec force en elle, elle laissa échapper un cri de plaisir en rejetant la tête en arrière. Cette réaction réjouit Sesshômaru qui commença à se mouvoir avec force et vitesse. Quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux mi-clos de la jeune femme, il y vit l'ivresse du plaisir, le désir. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amante, mordillant légèrement la peau de son cou.

Il se libéra en elle avec un grondement de plaisir, l'emmenant avec lui dans ce tourbillon de jouissance. Ils restèrent alors, immobiles, tentant de reprendre leur souffle, lui, le visage enfouit dans le cou de la jeune femme qui elle, appuyait sa tête contre le tronc où il la maintenait adossée, le visage vers le haut, yeux fermés, redescendant lentement sur terre.

Il se retira finalement, la reposant précautionneusement par terre. Mais, vidée de ses forces, elle vacilla, si bien qu'il la rattrapa et l'assit contre l'arbre. Il se rhabilla partiellement, enfilant seulement le bas et le haut de sa tenue sans la refermée pour ensuite s'asseoir de manière à ce qu'il soit dos à l'arbre, prenant Hoshiko entre ses jambes, refermant ses bras autour d'elle après l'avoir emmitouflée dans sa fourrure.

- Tu as encore déchiré mes vêtements, sauvage ! lui reprocha-t-elle au bout d'un certain temps.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière avec un sourire amusé. Décidément, elle ne perdait pas le nord cette gamine ! Dans un moment pareil, la seule chose dont elle se souciait, c'était l'état de sa tenue. _Incroyable..._ Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- C'est de ta faute pour porter des tenues si complexes, dit-il.

- Qui me les donne ! fit-elle offusquée. Espèce d'idiot !

- Oui, mais elles te vont à ravir, sourit-il, encore plus amusé.

- Je n'en doute pas, puisque tu me sautes dessus dés que tu me vois, fit-elle narquoise.

- Petite insolente, susurra-t-il à son oreille, la faisant frissonner quand son souffle frôla sa peau, avant de mordiller le lobe de son oreille de façon joueuse.

- C'est pour ça que je t'excite, non ?

Il grogna, lui confirmant ce qu'elle pensait et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Quel dommage qu'il n'ait pas le même comportement en publique que quand il était avec elle. Elle aimait bien quand ils se parlaient comme ça. Au moins, elle pouvait se sentir proche de lui. Elle finit par se blottir contre lui et s'endormir.

A ce moment, il repensait à la fragilité de celle à qui il tenait plus que tout. Il avait bien comprit que, plus elle serait en danger, plus elle utiliserait ses pouvoirs instinctivement. Et si elle les utilisait, elle s'affaiblissait, amenant son corps à sa limite. Et si elle ne faisait pas attention, cette limite serait franchie et elle ne pourrait pas survivre.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de lever la tête vers la lune et des étoiles, seuls témoins de leur ébat. Il resserra ensuite ses bras autour d'elle avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou cherchant un moyen de la garder en vie. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il devait sûrement y avoir un moyen de la sauver ! Mais pour le moment, elle était là, c'était le plus important. Il finit par se détendre, se sentant bien auprès d'elle, et s'endormir à son tour. Oui c'était une insolente, irrespectueuse et insupportable petite peste... mais c'est pour ça qu'il l'aimait, bien malgré lui.

* * *

/\

0o0

_A Suivre..._

0o0

\/

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Je vais essayer d'écrire le prochain assez vite pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre !

Sur ce, n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions !

Je vous dit à bientôt... au prochain chapitre ! =)


	24. Abandon

Lalolyen d'Eryn Vorn :

xD, tu n'avais pas besoin de te prosterner tu sais ! lol Mais si tu insistes... xD Nan, tu as raison, et puis... un peu de perversité ne peux pas faire de mal ! mdr

Eh oui, ça devient pour eux de plus en plus habituel d'être ensemble. A tel point que j'ai même du mal à les imaginer l'un sans l'autre à présent. Ja suis pratiquement sûre que Hoshiko serait capable de se blesser pour l'empêcher de partir, mais bon... elle est tellement maladroite aussi ! lol

En effet, Hoshiko développe de plus en plus ses pouvoirs. Ce qui est à la fois une bonne chose et une mauvaise, je suppose que tu devines pourquoi. =)

Psychologie féminine ? Oui, je crois qu'il aurait vraiment besoin d'un peu d'aide parfois ! ù_ù Mais Hoshiko aussi ! Y a pas à dire, ils font la paire tous les deux ! Mais je pense qu'on pourrait demander un peu d'aide à Kaede pour cela, puisqu'apparemment, elle est la seule que Sesshômaru écoute... xD

Je t'avoue que l'idée de Raziel se faire incendier par sa femme m'a traversé l'esprit ! Mais bon... j'imagine la mère de Hoshiko plus douce et tendre, elle n'est pas du genre à prendre la mouche comme Hoshiko. Elle est posée et réfléchie. Tout le contraire de sa fille quand on y pense... ce doit être de Raziel qu'elle tient son caractère flamboyant... *se gratte la tête*

Tu savais pas ? Mais tous les hommes rejettent la faute sur les femmes ! C'est de notoriété publique ça ! ùù Et Sesshômaru reste un homme, alors il ne fait pas exception à la règle ! xD Malheureusement, tu as bien raison, de ce côté, c'est... cause perdue ! -'

Je t'avais prévenue que Hoshiko était extrêmement maladroite ! Il ne faut jamais lui laisser une arme qu'elle ne connait pas dans les mains. Et comme elle ne connait pas grand chose du fouet... elle ne peut pas le manier avec aisance et sans incident. Le pauvre Sesshômaru a donc fait les frai de cette maladresse. Il aurait pu lui expliquer comment le manier... si elle lui en avait parlé ! Mais en même temps c'est lui qui part de son côté sans lui laisser le temps de lui parler de ce genre de choses ! Donc... c'est la faute de Sesshômaru *eh oui, moi je suis une féministe accomplie et je retourne la faute contre les hommes !* CQFD ! mdr

Il ne lui déclara pas vraiment sa flamme ! Il lui dit surtout que c'est une emmerdeuse maladroite comme jamais vu dans toute l'histoire du monde ! lol Elle le rend dingue autant d'énervement que... de désir dirons-nous ! ^^ Et la raison pour laquelle leur étreinte était si... bestiale, n'ayons pas peur des mots, c'est qu'ils étaient tous les deux énervés et qu'ils avaient besoin de se débarrasser de cette colère. Alors je pense que c'était à peu près normal... lol

Bref, je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu et je te remercie de ton soutient toujours aussi intensif et plaisant ! =) Je te souhaite donc une agréable lecture ! =)

* * *

Elwing Carter :

Et oui, Hoshiko toujours fidèle à elle-même. Elle a toujours des répliques à tout ! Je comprends un peu pourquoi Sesshômaru peut avoir quelques sauts d'humeur maintenant ! ù_ù Pauvre Sesshômaru ! xD Et pour ton info ma chérie, si, tu es une grosse perverse ! xD Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, amuses-toi bien ! =)

* * *

dhna :

Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant ! =) Bonne lecture !

* * *

memelyne :

Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Eh oui, Sesshômaru est mon personnage préféré. Je me rappelle très bien quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois, j'ai eu un moment de bug ! lol Et je te remercie, ça fait toujours plaisir d'entendre qu'on écrit bien. =) Cela donne du courage pour la suite ! ^^

Je dois avouer que Hoshiko a un caractère assez amusant. Je me suis un peu trop inspiré du mien sans m'en rendre compte... ùù Bref, je me disais que pour Sesshômaru, une fille avec ce genre de caractère ne pouvait être que salutaire ! lol Et ça a payé mine de rien. Puisqu'avec ça, Sesshômaru finit par devenir un peu plus ouvert et s'éprend vraiment de Hoshiko, malgré ce qu'il en dit ! =)

Quant à la mort imminente de Hoshiko, je ne dévoilerai rien à ce sujet, cela gacherait toute l'intrigue ! =) Tu découvriras au fil des chapitres ! =) Il y a pleins d'indices qui peuvent aider à deviner si tu es assez attentive pour les remarquer ! ^^

Sur ce, je te souhaite une agréable lecture ! =)

* * *

A tout ceux qui aiment cette histoire et la suivent avec impatience et plaisir,

Je vous dédie ce chapitre, car sans vous, cette histoire ne pourrait vivre !

* * *

/\

0o0

Chapitre 24

0o0

Abandon

0o0

\/

* * *

Sesshômaru sortit sans un bruit. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la réveille, ni qui que ce soit d'autre au village d'ailleurs. Sinon, il serait fichu. Cependant, lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit une silhouette s'avancer vers lui. _Qui peut bien être debout au milieu de la nuit ?_

- Tu comptes partir en la laissant ici ? fit la voix de Kaede.

Sesshômaru soupira. Et lui qui avait espéré passer inaperçu sans devoir se justifier à qui que ce soit. Et bien c'était loupé. Et avec Kaede, il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'échappatoire possible autre que d'expliquer pourquoi il partait seul. C'est pourquoi il ne bougea pas, laissant la vieille miko s'approcher pour ne pas avoir à élever la voix.

- Si je l'emmène avec moi, elle sera plus une gêne qu'autre chose. Et je ne pourrais pas la protéger tout en combattant, répondit-il.

- Elle sait se défendre, répliqua Kaede.

- Kaede... vous savez très bien la raison pour laquelle je ne veux pas l'exposer. Si elle utilise ses capacités, elle...

- Elle mourra, le coupa-t-elle. Oui, mais c'est inévitable. En l'empêchant de s'exposer tu ne fais que retarder un peu son supplice.

- Je ne la laisserai pas mourir... fit-il en colère.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, rien ne pourra la sauver... souffla la miko alors qu'il s'était déjà envolé.

Kaede soupira en le regardant disparaître dans les airs. Elle savait que le lien entre eux leur permettait à présent de se séparer plus longtemps et à une distance plus conséquente, mais Hoshiko ne le prendrait sûrement pas très bien. Kaede se rappelait encore quelques jour plutôt. En fait, c'était il y a trois jours...

_Flash Back_

_Kaede voyait Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku et leurs enfants se réfugier dans l'une des maisons tandis que Kohaku, Rin, Shippo et Jaken revenaient chez elle suite à la soudaine pluie qui s'abattait sur le village. Cependant, elle ne voyait ni Hoshiko ni Sesshômaru revenir. Elle s'en était d'abord inquiétée, puis, elle les avait vu, plus loin. _

_ Sesshômaru marchait sans vraiment se presser pendant que la pluie rendait ses vêtements humides. Il portait Hoshiko dans ses bras, enroulée dans sa fourrure, le visage rayonnant. Kaede avait deviné ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Hoshiko était nue dans sa fourrure. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi le Youkai semblait avoir les cheveux plus cours._

_ La pluie avait cessé alors qu'ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés au village. Évidemment, les enfants étaient ressortis à ce moment pour aller jouer tandis que les adultes retournaient à leurs occupations. C'est pourquoi Inuyasha accompagné de ses amis croisa le couple qui revenait de la forêt. Kaede s'était un peu approchée pour écouter ce qui allait se dire._

_- Mais d'où revenez-vous comme ça ? s'écria Inuyasha._

_- C'est évident Inuyasha, de la forêt, répondit Miroku, faisant ricaner Hoshiko tandis qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans la fourrure._

_ Inuyasha regarda Sesshômaru d'un œil peu amène en comprenant ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt. Mais il n'avait rien osé dire. Après tout, elle ne semblait ni terrifiée, ni blessée, plutôt contente au contraire. Puis, son examen des deux revenants se poursuivit jusqu'à ce qu'il note quelque chose de différent chez son frère. Chose que tout le monde avait déjà remarqué mais essayait de ne pas relever à haute voix – Sage décision si ils tenaient à la vie... –. Mais évidemment, Inuyasha et la délicatesse... autant lâcher un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine !_

_- Y a quelque chose qu'a changé chez toi, Sesshômaru... releva Inuyasha qui n'arrivait toujours pas à mettre le doigt dessus tandis que Sesshômaru serrait les dents, tentant de calmer son envie de massacre._

_- Inuyasha... souffla Kagome pour qu'il s'arrête._

_- C'est ça ! s'écria Inuyasha en frappant son poing dans sa paume. T'avais pas les cheveux plus longs ?_

_ Tout le monde se frappa le front de sa main. Sesshômaru respirait longuement, se disant que s'il cédait à son envie de meurtre, Hoshiko lui en voudrait. De plus, il ne pouvait pas la poser par terre alors que c'était trempée et qu'elle était nue, même si elle était enveloppée dans sa fourrure. La jeune fille d'ailleurs, n'avait pas résisté et avait éclaté de rire tandis que Inuyasha recevait un Osuwari plus que salutaire de la part de sa chère et tendre femme._

_- Ça lui va bien, non ? plaisanta la jeune fille,tandis que le Youkai lui lançait un regard peu amène. Quoi ! C'est vrai, il faudrait juste égaliser un peu les pointes et..._

_- La ferme ! la coupa-t-il agacé._

_- Comment est-ce arrivé ? demanda Kagome._

_- Disons que... hey j'ai pas fait exprès ! s'écria-t-elle devant le regard mauvais de son amant qui la tenait toujours dans ses bras et avait une envie irrésistible de la lâcher pour qu'elle s'écrase au sol._

_ Sesshômaru avait fini par la ramener à la maison après qu'il ait réussi à se débarrasser des commères qui demandaient toujours plus de détails sur le pourquoi du comment ce malheureux incident était arrivé. Kaede avait bien rigolé devant cette petite anecdote. Pour une fois que Sesshômaru se faisait embarquer dans ce genre d'événement qui brisaient la routine._

_Fin du Flash Back_

Kaede se doutait bien qu'au lever du jour, Jaken et Hoshiko pesterait contre le seigneur Youkai. _Ses intentions ne sont pas mauvaises... Mais je doute que ce soit très sage de laisser Hoshiko sans explications... _Elle ne voudrait écouter personne et le Youkai, si jamais il s'en sortait et revenait la chercher, aurait alors la correction de sa vie. Ça, elle en était sûre. _Bah, de toute façon ces deux là n'en font qu'à leur tête !_

[…]

Le soleil étendit ses rayons sur le village et réveilla les villageois. Hoshiko ne fit pas exception, sortant peu à peu de son sommeil, tâtant à côté d'elle, s'attendant à ce qu'une main attrape la sienne pour l'empêcher de perdre du temps à chercher. C'était ce qu'il faisait toujours. Mais là, rien. Elle se redressa, ouvrant les yeux pour découvrir qu'il n'était pas là, ni dans la maison. Elle soupira. _Où est-il encore parti ce stupide Youkai ?_

Elle se leva, enfila une des tenues que Sango lui avait aimablement donnée après que sa dernière tenue fut déchirée sauvagement pas un Sesshômaru dans l'urgence de sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Elle n'allait pas regretter ni s'en plaindre. Mais quand même ! Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il déchirait ses vêtements... et cela s'en était suivit par le même genre de scène !

Elle soupira et sortit de la maison, laissant Mistborn à l'intérieur. Elle n'en avait pas besoin dans le village, si ? Elle fit quelques pas dehors et respira l'air frai, savourant le vent qui venait agiter ses cheveux. Elle alla retrouver Rin qui s'empressa de s'occuper de ses cheveux avec toujours ce même entrain. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle remarqua que Jaken semblait complètement abattu.

- Eh beh ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Jaken ? s'enquit-elle alors.

- Tu n'as donc pas remarqué ? s'écria Jaken.

- Jaken-sama ! l'interpella Rin pour qu'il daigne leur faire part de ce qui se tramait.

- Sesshômaru-sama est parti seul à la poursuite de notre ennemi cette nuit, et il nous a laissé ici... marmonna-t-il.

Hoshiko se figea. C'était donc ça cet étrange sentiment qu'elle avait au fond de son cœur ? Elle se releva et courut voir Kaede. Cette dernière avait sûrement une solution pour l'aider à retrouver cet imbécile de Youkai et lui filer la correction de sa vie ! Elle trouva la vieille miko en compagnie de Kagome, Inuyasha ainsi que Sango et Miroku. Rin avait suivit ainsi que Jaken, se demandant bien ce qu'elle comptait faire.

- Kaede ! C'est vrai que Sesshômaru est parti ? s'écria Hoshiko, désespérée.

- Hum... il est parti cette nuit... confirma Kaede.

- Où ? s'énerva Hoshiko.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit la vieille miko tandis que Hoshiko tombait à genoux sous les yeux de tous.

Les larmes dévalaient ses joues sans qu'elle n'en ait vraiment conscience. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir réalisé la blessure que causait l'abandon qu'elle se mit à réellement pleurer sous les yeux de tous. Elle qui se contrôlait généralement et ne pleurait que devant Sesshômaru... elle leur montrait ce visage là, celui d'une femme laissée derrière, se sentant abandonnée par son amant.

- Sesshômaru espèce d'abruti ! hurla-t-elle tandis que ses pleurs redoublaient et qu'elle souffrait dans son âme et dans son cœur.

- Hoshiko-chan, s'inquiéta Kagome en s'agenouillant pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Sesshômaru, enfoiré... pleura-t-elle tandis qu'elle s'accrochait désespérément à Kagome. C'est parce que le lien est plus puissant et te permet de ne plus m'avoir dans les pattes que tu t'en vas... ?

- Non Hoshiko, intervint Kaede pour tenter de la consoler. Sesshômaru veut seulement te protéger...

- Baka ! hurla Hoshiko toujours aussi blessée.

Kaede s'y était attendue. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Évidemment que rien de ce qu'ils pourraient dire pour la consoler ne l'aiderait. Ce qui l'inquiétait plus à ce moment, c'était que Hoshiko ne décide de retrouver Sesshômaru par ses propres moyens. Si elle faisait cela, elle risquerait de tomber dans un piège et d'être utilisée contre eux. _Sesshômaru... tes intentions étaient bonne... mais cela valait-il la peine de lui faire mal à ce point ?_

[…]

Durant plusieurs jours, Hoshiko resta chez elle, se morfondant dans sa détresse et sa tristesse. Elle se sentait abandonnée, trahie. _Sesshômaru... Pourquoi... ?_ Même Rin ne parvenait pas à la faire sourire. Malgré tout, la petite ne se lassait pas de venir lui tenir compagnie, tentant de la réconforter et de lui dire que Sesshômaru reviendrait inévitablement, puisqu'il l'aimait vraiment... Seulement, Hoshiko commençait à douter. Elle se rappelait encore des trois jours précédant son départ. Il s'était montré tendre avec elle, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été...

_Flash Back_

_ Il avait fini par la ramener à l'intérieur. Elle savait très bien qu'il ne tarderait pas à déverser sa colère sur elle à cause du malencontreux incident arrivé dans la journée et le fait qu'à présent Inuyasha et les autres étaient au courant. Il l'avait alors déposée sur le futon, toujours enroulée dans sa fourrure et avait regardé à l'extérieur comme si cela pouvait l'aider à ce calmer._

_- Tu sais, je ne mens pas quand je dis que ça te va bien... tenta-t-elle tout de même._

_- Hmmmpf... Je ne sais même pas comment je fais pour te supporter... marmonna-t-il en revenant auprès d'elle et en s'agenouillant sur le futon._

_- Parce que ton cœur te dit que je suis indispensable, souffla-t-elle tout en jouant avec une des mèches de cheveux du Youkai._

_ Il n'avait pas bougé, surpris par la sensualité et la sincérité qui se dégageait dans ce geste sans hésitation. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir qu'elle s'était redressée tout en l'attirant à elle afin que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Il avait alors sentit toute l'émotion et la tendresse de ce moment. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés tout seul tandis qu'il rendait les armes, la laissant faire ce qu'elle voulait de lui._

_ Ils n'avaient rien fait de plus que s'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment, mais cet instant avait été magique, même lui pouvait le dire. Il s'était laissé entraîné, et à son grand étonnement, il ne le regrettait absolument pas. Elle semblait si confiante avec lui. Il avait prévu de partir cette nuit là, mais à présent, il n'en avait plus la force et s'était dit qu'il pouvait bien partir le lendemain._

_ Mais le lendemain, elle avait réussi à le captiver une fois de plus et il s'était soumis à ce sentiment d'abandon total dans ses bras. Il s'était montré tendre et lui avait fait l'amour sans même se demander pourquoi il se laissait aller ainsi. Il voulait juste qu'elle se sente bien, heureuse, aimée. Il n'avait pas idée qu'il pouvait être également complètement submergé dans ce sentiment, cette sensation d'être aimé en retour de façon si dévouée..._

_- Je t'aime... Sesshômaru ! avait-elle dit tandis que le tourbillon de plaisir les emportaient au septième ciel._

_ Cette soudaine déclaration n'avait pas laissé le concerné insensible. Et il s'en voulait de ne pouvoir lui dire, lui exprimer plus clairement ses sentiments. Il n'arrivait pas, et ne voulait pas dire ces mots là. Ne pouvait-elle comprendre avec son corps contre le sien ? Ce langage du corps que les amants connaissent depuis la nuit des temps..._

_ Le lendemain, il n'avait pas cédé totalement, se disant que s'il recommençait, il ne partirait jamais et le risque deviendrait encore plus grand qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il devait détruire les menaces qui pesaient sur elle, sur eux... et ainsi, il pourrait peut-être essayer de lui dire qu'il l'aimait plus que tout..._

_ C'est ainsi qu'il était parti après l'avoir laissée s'endormir dans ses bras. Il avait profité encore quelques instant de cette sensation chaleureuse, cette impression d'être là où il aurait toujours dû être... dans les bras de cette femme. Puis il s'était levé sans faire de bruit, sans la réveiller et était sorti..._

_Fin du Flash Back_

Les larmes roulèrent de nouveau. Elle enfoui son visage dans ses mains tandis que Rin l'observait, triste et impuissante. Hoshiko fit alors un effort, ouvrit les bras et laissa la petite se blottir contre elle avant de refermer ses bras autour de ce corps chaud et plein d'amour. Rin l'aimait, sa grande sœur, et elle n'aimait pas la voir aussi triste.

Quand Rin s'endormit, Hoshiko se leva sans la réveiller et sortit de la maison. Elle marcha un peu dans la nuit tombante. Elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux violente et tomba à genoux jusqu'à finir par cracher du sang. Elle s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main avant de se relever. Cela remontait à loin depuis qu'elle avait été prise d'une quinte de toux puissante comme celle-ci. _Cela remonte à deux semaines..._

Elle marcha encore un peu, allant s'asseoir dans l'herbe pour finir par s'y allonger, regardant les étoiles apparaître dans le ciel. Une larme roula sur sa joue. _Sesshômaru..._ Elle ne l'essuya pas. Elle se savait repartie pour un bon moment à pleurer. N'avait-elle pas déjà épuisé son stock de larme ? Avant elle n'était pas tant sujette que ça à ces sauts d'humeurs ! Et voilà maintenant qu'elle pleurait tout le temps. Elle savait que le vide que laissait Sesshômaru en elle en était la cause, mais quand même ! _Quand suis-je devenue aussi faible... au temps d'Inutaisho-sama... je n'étais pas si faible, si ?_

Au temps d'Inutaisho, elle était toujours surveillée par Sesshômaru, mais évidemment, elle ne le savait pas. Dés qu'elle était entrée dans la vie du Youkai, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la surveiller de loin. Inutaisho s'en était rendu compte mais n'avait rien dit, se disant que s'il en parlait, Sesshômaru se fermerait et arrêterait de laisser libre cours à ses sentiments. Inutaisho avait trouvé que c'était une bonne chose pour Sesshômaru de tomber amoureux de Hoshiko. Seulement, maintenant, qui pourrait comprendre les intentions d'Inutaisho ? Personne. Il avait emporté ses motivations dans sa tombe !

Hoshiko scruta le ciel toute la nuit, sans même se soucier du froid qui arrivait petit à petit, amenant l'hiver. Elle repensa à ce qui s'était passé depuis le départ de Sesshômaru. Sango avait mit au monde un beau petit garçon qu'elle avait appelé Natsuo. Cela faisait déjà un mois. Comme le temps passait vite. _Et il ne me revient toujours pas... Imbécile de Youkai !_

- Hoshiko... tu as passé la nuit dehors ? Par ce froid ? s'écria Kaede.

- Oui... répondit-elle seulement.

- Tu risques d'attraper du mal, la gronda la vieille miko.

- Au point où j'en suis Kaede, je ne peux pas attraper pire, soupira Hoshiko.

- Hoshiko... souffla Kaede en la regardant se lever pour retourner au village.

Même si Hoshiko faisait son possible pour cacher la dégradation de sa santé, Kaede était plus qu'au courant de ce fait. Mais puisqu'elle comprenait la volonté de Hoshiko à ne pas inquiéter les autres, elle se taisait, respectant son choix. Si Rin venait à l'apprendre, ce serait terrible pour elle. En si peu de temps, Hoshiko était devenue sa grande sœur, puis un peu comme une mère...

Elle suivit Hoshiko au village ne voulant pas la laisser toute seule. Elle savait bien que Hoshiko ne ferait rien d'insensé, mais un peu de compagnie ne pouvait lui être que salutaire, n'est-ce pas ? Durant cette petite marche matinale, elles croisèrent quelques villageois et villageoise qui les saluèrent avec bonne humeur. Elles tombèrent finalement sur Inuyasha qui portait Akiko sur ses épaules et Kagome qui commençait à ressentir les premières nausées dues à la grossesse.

- Comment te sens-tu, Hoshiko ? demanda le Hanyo avec un sourire fraternel.

- Tu a vraiment besoin de le demander ? marmonna-t-elle.

Inuyasha la scruta, comprenant que plus le temps passait, moins Hoshiko souriait. Il allait falloir que Sesshômaru revienne... ou bien qu'elle aille le retrouver. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle y aille seule. Miroku et lui en avaient déjà parlé. Ils avaient même l'intention d'emmener Hoshiko pour retrouver ce stupide Youkai qui pensait avoir le droit de décider pour tout le monde.

- Hoshiko... demain, Miroku, toi et moi, nous allons partir pour retrouver cet idiot qui se trouve être mon crétin de frère, déclara Inuyasha.

- Hein ? s'étonna-t-elle en relevant soudainement la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son ami.

- C'est évident, tu ne vas pas tenir longtemps dans cet état, alors il va bien falloir qu'on t'amène à lui !

Kagome n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée. Car elle ne pouvait pas les accompagner, elle devait veiller sur Akiko et faire attention à sa propre santé. Sango non plus ne pourrait pas être du voyage. Mais le plus dérangeant pour elle, c'était qu'Inuyasha et Miroku ainsi que Hoshiko allaient se retrouver en milieu hostile, loin de Sango et elle. Cependant, devant l'état de Hoshiko, elle ne pouvait, et ne voulait, pas s'y opposer.

- Mais... commença Hoshiko, pensant à Rin.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je m'occuperai d'elle, la rassura Kaede. Je le faisais bien avant ton arrivée.

- Merci, souffla Hoshiko, les larmes aux yeux.

Évidemment, Jaken allait venir avec eux, c'était une certitude. Ah-Un et Kirara viendraient avec eux également afin d'aller plus vite en empruntant la voie des airs plutôt que de marcher. Hoshiko ne se faisait pas de faux espoirs, cela allait prendre du temps pour retrouver Sesshômaru. Mais une chose était sûre, une fois qu'elle l'aurait trouvé, elle ne le lâcherait plus. Plus jamais...

[…]

Il traquait. Cela faisait des jours et des nuits qu'il traquait sans relâche son ennemi. Mais il fallait croire que Sekoju avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et était plus malin qu'il n'y paraissait au tout premier regard... Ou bien il recevait une aide – pas des moindres... – de la part d'un de ses amis. _Le cœur ou bien l'âme... ou encore Orodos ?_

Il prenait rarement le temps de se reposer. Pourtant, il commençait à fatiguer et ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il ne dormait plus. Il s'inquiétait constamment pour Hoshiko et ne pouvait ce la sortir de la tête. Le lien qui les unissait demandait encore plus d'énergie puisque la distance entre eux grandissaient. _Si je me sens faible, moi... alors Hoshiko..._

Il s'arrêta un instant auprès d'une rivière. Il laissa tomber ses vêtements et ses armes pour entrer dans l'eau. Cela faisait longtemps... il repensait à ce moment à Hoshiko. Encore et toujours... La première fois qu'il l'avait vu nue dans l'eau avec cette cicatrice longeant son dos. D'ailleurs... où l'avait-elle eue ?

"_Tu te poses enfin la question ?_"

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Sesshômaru s'était senti tranquille jusqu'à maintenant depuis qu'il avait laissé les autres au villages, et voilà que maintenant Raziel venait l'ennuyer avec ses questions et ses réponses implicites ! Quel casse-tête allait-il encore lui imposer à présent ? _Si jamais je le lui demande, il y a tout à parier qu'il va me répondre "Devine" !_

"_Et tu auras entièrement raison !_"

_Humpf... alors pourquoi venez-vous me gâcher la vie cette fois ?_

"_C'est toi qui te poses des questions dont tu sais pertinemment que la réponse est enfouie en toi !_"

Sesshômaru sentait l'amusement dans la voix de Raziel. Cela l'agaçait encore plus. De quoi il se mêlait ? S'il avait envie de parler à quelqu'un, pourquoi n'allait-il pas converser avec sa fille au lieu de lui casser les pieds ?

"_Parce que tu es le seul à être aveugle !_"

Comment ça il était aveugle ? Et puis quoi encore ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre. D'abord il n'était pas aveugle, il refusait d'admettre, nuance ! Mais il devait bien avouer que parfois... il ne comprenait pas les réactions de Hoshiko. Peut-être était-il vraiment aveugle parfois... Ou alors était-ce l'appréhension qui le retenait ?

"_C'est justement ça ton problème... tu as peur._"

_Personne ne dit que j'ai peur !_

"_C'est la stricte vérité ! Quand tu auras compris ce que tu refuses d'envisager, alors tu seras à la hauteur de ton père, et peut-être plus..._"

Sesshômaru soupira. Voilà qu'un seigneur ange qui passait sa vie dans un monde en paix venait lui donner des conseils existentiels ! Soi il commençait à devenir fou, soi Raziel se payait sa tête avec brio...

"_Plutôt la deuxième option..._"

_Oubliez-moi un peu !_

"_Ça te tuerait d'être honnête ? Juste pour une fois... avoue... elle te manque, n'est-ce pas ?_"

…

"_Tu vois que tu as peur, tu fuis !_"

_Oui..._

"_Oui tu fuis ou oui elle te manque ?_"

_Oui elle me manque, vous êtes content ?_

"_Tu vois, ce n'était pas si terrible._"

Sesshômaru l'aurait étranglé s'il avait pu ! Ce Raziel se payait délibérément sa tête et faisait le malin, et en plus il avait raison. _C'est définitivement de lui qu'elle tient sa tête de mule !_ Il crut bien entendre Raziel protester et ça le fit sourire. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un prêté pour un rendu ! Mais ce que cela pouvait-être jouissif de chlore le bec à ce tout puissant la...

"_Tu pourras dire ce que tu veux, tu ne peux plus vivre sans elle._"

La présence de Raziel disparue avec ces mots là. Il faisait toujours cela quand il n'avait plus rien à dire. Il avait de ce fait toujours le dernier mot. Mais il devait admettre qu'il avait entièrement raison. Il n'était plus capable de se passer d'elle. En à peine quelques jours, même s'il avait refusé de l'admettre, elle s'était emparée de son cœur. Et ce pour la deuxième fois. _Je ne peux nier ce fait... ni prétendre le contraire..._

[…]

Raziel ouvrit les yeux. Les dernières paroles de Sesshômaru lui avait prouvé que rien ne pourrait séparer Hoshiko de lui. Il l'aimait, c'était un fait. Et il avait même pu constater la puissance de cette amour du fait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle.

- Admets le Raziel... ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre, murmura Astrielle à son oreille. Tout comme nous.

Astrielle venait de se poser, légère comme une plume sur l'accoudoir du trône sur lequel il était assis. Il ne l'avait même pas sentie arriver. Elle était vêtue d'une tunique légère d'un blanc pure tellement longue que le tissu traînait derrière elle. Il comprenait pourquoi il l'avait toujours aimé, dés le premier moment où il l'avait vu, en la regardant se mouvoir si gracieusement.

- Je crois que j'ai fais une erreur en les séparant la première fois... si je ne l'avais pas fait, Sesshômaru ne serait pas devenu si insensible... rumina-t-il en se prenant le visage dans ses mains.

- Tout le monde fait des erreurs Raziel... tenta-t-elle de le réconforter.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou pour se serrer contre lui. Sa poitrine plutôt généreuse s'écrasant contre son torse tandis qu'il refermait ses bras sur elle, l'amenant sur ses genoux. Cependant, il ne parvenait pas à s'enlever de la tête cette tristesse dont il était victime. Il regardait au loin, peu fière de ses actions.

- Mais je l'ai fais par frustration... Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'entiche d'un Youkai... je voulais qu'elle revienne vivre ici pour me succéder... j'ai agit par pur égoïsme ! avoua-t-il.

- Nous aimons notre fille, c'est normal Raziel...

Elle prit son visage dans ses mains pour le forcer à la regarder. Elle plongea ses magnifique yeux azure dans ce profond de son éternel amant. Elle n'aimait pas ressentir sa détresse comme à l'instant. Lui qui avait toujours été si fière, taquin à ses heures et quelque peu arrogant, mais qui avait toujours su faire preuve de discernement et de sérieux. Elle n'aimait pas qu'il se dévalorise ainsi.

- J'ai essayé de la séparer de l'unique personne dont elle avait besoin pour qu'elle revienne parmi nous... je suis un monstre... fit-il en échappant à son regard.

- Non... il est normal que tu veuilles son retour parmi nous, Raziel. C'est notre fille. Tu veux ce qui est le mieux pour elle : Un monde de paix et d'amour, ici, auprès de nous. Mais hélas tu ne peux rien contre le véritable amour... personne ne le peut. Regarde, tu m'as bien enlevée, moi.

Il finit par replonger ses yeux dans ceux de sa compagne qui le regardait toujours avec ce même visage tendre. Il ne faisait aucun doute que leur amour ne cesserait jamais. Et c'était bien vrai, il l'avait enlevée. Elle l'étoile filante, si magnifique et pourtant si fragile. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait fait le vœu de l'aimer pour toujours. Et contre l'avis de tous, il l'avait aimé, défiant son père et celui d'Astrielle. Ils avaient dû surmonter maintes épreuves pour finalement réussir à vivre leur amour. Amour dont était née Hoshiko. Elle était leur amour enfermé dans un corps, immortalisé à jamais.

- C'est vrai, sourit-il en se remémorant le passé. Mais tu ne t'y ais pas opposée non plus si je me souviens bien.

- Parce que nous sommes chacun une partie de l'autre, ensemble nous sommes un. Tout comme Sesshômaru et Hoshi, dit-elle en lui souriant amoureusement.

- Tu as raison... tout ce que je peux faire maintenant, c'est essayer de réparer ce que j'ai fais en aidant Sesshômaru à rouvrir son cœur.

- Et puis... si tu veux absolument quelqu'un pour te succéder, il a d'autres moyens, sourit-elle enjôleuse.

- Ah oui ? Je me demande bien lequel, sourit Raziel, marchant dans son jeu.

Il lui donna un long baiser avant de se lever de son trône où il tait assis, soulevant sa femme dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans leur jardin secret. Un endroit où ils pouvaient êtres les amants les plus enflammés qu'ils soient. Astrielle avait raison, personne ne pouvait décider à la place de leur fille. Et si elle avait choisi Sesshômaru, alors il se devait de respecter ce choix. Et en tant que père, il l'aiderait, car il ne voulait que son bonheur... Et tout en embrassant son amante, corps et âmes, il se remémora comme le véritable amour était puissant, et indestructible.

* * *

/\

0o0

_A Suivre..._

0o0

\/

* * *

A tout ceux qui suivent mon histoire, je leur dit un grand merci.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu =)

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, cela m'aide pour la suite ! ^^

Je vous dit, comme d'habitude, à bientôt...

Pour un prochain chapitre ! =)


	25. J'avais oublié ce qu'était une famille

Elwing Carter :

Contente que tu aies adoré, petite perverse ! J'avoue que j'avais été inspirée pour le petie intermède Shesshy/Raziel. Et c'est vrai qu'il s'en ait pris plein la tronche notre pauvre Sesshy. Mais bon, il est beau, il est puissant, il est intelligent, il est respecté, il lui faut bien quelques emmerdements, hein ? lol Tu sais ce qu'on dit Elwing. Ne jamais provoqué la colère des femmes. Je crois que Sesshy l'apprend plus d'une fois à ses dépends ! xD

* * *

Lalolyen d'Eryn Vorn :

Mdr ! C'est sûr, il est délicat avec elle, mais dés l'instant où elle se fout un peu de sa tronche, la délicatesse il s'en balance ! xD

Bah... ils sont aussi têtu l'un que l'autre, c'est pour ça que c'est si explosif entre eux ! xD Disons que Hoshiko est l'explosif et Sesshy le feu, et on a le résultat ! lol

Malheureusement, je ne peux pas être d'accord avec toi. Quelque soit la manière dont il s'y serait pris, il aurait quand même blessé Hoshi. =) C'est dur l'amour, hein...

Je sais que c'est cruel, mais si je te dévoiles mes idées à ce sujet, ça va gâcher toute la suite de l'histoire ! Sois patiente, tu en seras récompensée à la fin, fais moi confiance ! Je n'aime pas les fins tragiques, ça devrait déjà te rassurer un peu, non ? =)

Bah, disons que... Raziel considère Sesshômaru comme un fils, alors il aime bien le pousser un peu à bout. Après tout... Sesshômaru se tape sa fille, alors il faut bien qu'il l'emmerde un peu, pour la forme ! xD

Contente que ça te fasse rire, c'est un peu l'idée. Mettre un peu d'humour dans la fic ne peut être qu'une bonne chose ! Ça la rend plus vivante, plus intéressante, du moins... je trouve.

PS : C'est un peu dans l'idée d'une déclaration d'amour, mais évidement, Sesshômaru aura du mal à lui déclarer correctement son amour. Et oui, notre Sesshy a parfois... hum souvent... des petites maladresses quant à la façon d'agir avec Hoshiko. Il va vraiment falloir qu'on lui enseigne la psychologie féminine mon amie ! Ça devient grave là ! lol

Je te souhaite une bonne lecture =)

* * *

Je tiens à m'excuser du grand retard.

Je suis vraiment, absolument, navrée.

Mais avec le Bac de Français, je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps d'écrire. =)

C'est pourquoi, je vous dédie ce chapitre, à vous tous qui continuez à me soutenir ! =)

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

/\

0o0

Chapitre 25

0o0

" J'avais oublié ce qu'était une famille"

0o0

\/

* * *

Cela faisait une bonne semaine qu'ils étaient partis du village. Miroku et Inuyasha chevauchaient Kirara tandis que Jaken et Hoshiko se retrouvaient sur Ah-Un. Hoshiko s'ennuyait à mourir et cherchait un moyen de mettre un peu d'animation dans ce triste voyage. Ce fut à ce moment que Jaken lui tendit une perche extrêmement facile. Le pauvre aurait mieux fait de se taire...

- Pff... Pourquoi Sesshômaru-sama a-t-il laissé Jaken derrière...

- Eh bien parce que tu ne fais que le ralentir ! ricana Hoshiko avant de se mettre à tousser.

Elle fit son possible pour ne pas alerter ses amis qui se seraient inquiétés s'ils avaient vu qu'elle crachait du sang. Mais Jaken lui, le remarqua. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant le sang dans la main de Hoshiko. Elle lui lança un regard "tu-ferais-mieux-de-te-taire" assez effrayant. Mais Jaken allaient tout de même s'exclamer qu'il fallait s'arrêter et tout déballer par manque de tact.

- Hoshiko-sama ! Vous... il fut coupé lorsque Hoshiko lui asséna un coup de poing sur la tête, irritée par le manque de discrétion de ce petit crapeau.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Miroku.

- Oh, rien d'important, sourit Hoshiko, gênée.

Quand Miroku tourna la tête pour montrer une direction à Inuyasha, suivant à ce qu'il disait, la présence d'un jaki, elle se tourna vers Jaken pour l'attraper par le col et le fixer dans les yeux, montrant son poing pour l'intimider.

- Toi tu ferais mieux de te taire si tu ne veux pas dégringoler du ciel ! le menaça-t-elle.

- Mais... vous... pourquoi ne pas vouloir en parler ? s'enquit Jaken.

- Parce que les inquiéter ne servirait à rien... murmura Hoshiko en baissant les yeux, mélancolique.

- Sesshômaru-sama... commença Jaken.

- Non, il ne sait rien, répondit Hoshiko en lui lançant un regard suppliant pour qu'il se taise en face de Sesshômaru.

Jaken acquiesça finalement. Mais il s'inquiétait pour Hoshiko. Si jamais Sesshômaru savait que Hoshiko était malade, Sesshômaru le tuerait sur place pour n'avoir pas su s'occuper d'elle comme il le fallait. Mais quand il leva les yeux pour regarder le visage de Hoshiko, il trouva son expression triste et un peu lointaine. _Hoshiko-sama est inquiète mais elle essaye de se montrer forte..._ A ce moment, elle semblait mature et sérieuse, elle était magnifique, sereine.

Ils décidèrent de faire une halte près d'un point d'eau pour boire un peu. Hoshiko, elle, n'avait nul besoin de boire de l'eau, elle avait besoin que Sesshômaru lui redonne des forces, mais en attendant, elle devait se contenter de la mixture que lui avait donné Ranmaru. "_Si jamais tu te sens fébrile quand Sesshômaru est au loin, bois une gorgée de cet élixir. Il te permettra de tenir jusqu'à ce que vous soyez de nouveau ensembles..._" C'est pourquoi, chaque jour, elle en prenait une gorgée. C'était doux, léger, comme un nuage.

Tandis qu'Inuyasha et Miroku discutaient tous les deux, Hoshiko s'éloigna un peu, ressentant un besoin de solitude. Jaken l'observait de loin assis contre Ah-Un en se demandant si Hoshiko pourrait tenir le choc. Elle semblait fragile, plus qu'avant. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'à ce moment, le corps de Hoshiko s'affaiblissait. L'éloignement de Sesshômaru aggravait encore plus cette dégradation puisque le lien lui demandait plus d'énergie et de puissance.

Hoshiko regarda les étoiles un moment, se demandant comment allaient Kagome et Sango. Puis ses pensées se tournèrent vers Sesshômaru. Allait-il bien ? Ressentait-il le poids de l'absence ? Ses pensées revinrent finalement à Rin et aux autres enfants du village, ceux de Sango, de Kagome... Elle en vint à se demander ce que cela faisait d'être mère. Puis elle se rappela ce sentiment de chaleur qu'elle avait ressenti auprès de Kagome qui lui avait permis de savoir qu'elle portait un enfant. _Est-ce que cette chaleur et ce bonheur sont les mêmes pour toutes les mères ? Est-ce qu'un jour je pourrais connaître cette aventure ?_

Elle s'imaginait déjà avec Sesshômaru, se baladant main dans la main avec deux ou trois enfants courant partout. Cette image la fit presque rire. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne connaîtrait sans douta jamais ce bonheur. Elle allait être à cours de temps... Mais à ce moment, quand elle se releva elle sentit cette même chaleur qu'elle avait sentie plus tôt avec Kagome. _Cette chaleur... je l'ai sentie avant le départ du village également... et Kagome n'était pas présente..._

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Elle était la seule femme ici. Alors... ce ne pouvait être que d'elle que venait cette chaleur. Mais alors... elle secoua la tête. Ce ne pouvait pas être possible ! De toute manière, son corps ne tenait déjà pas très bien la route, alors si elle devait en plus porter un enfant... Mais si c'était vrai ?

Elle posa sa main sur son ventre, fermant les yeux. Elle se focalisa sur cette chaleur qui réchauffait sa main et envoyait même des vibrations légères qu'elle ressentait contre sa paume. _Les vibrations de la vie..._ Elle se couvrit la bouche de sa main et sentit des larmes rouler le long de ses joues. Elle pleura silencieusement, ne savant pas trop ce qu'allait lui réserver l'avenir. _Suis-je vraiment condamnée... ?_

Elle retourna auprès de ses camarades et préféra ne pas dire un mot au sujet de sa toute nouvelle découverte. L'enfant qu'elle portait avait été conçu soi dans la forêt lorsqu'elle avait malencontreusement coupé les cheveux de Sesshômaru, soi la nuit avant celle du départ de Sesshômaru. Mais Hoshiko optait plus pour leur dernière étreinte. Celle où il avait été si tendre et doux...

* * *

_Flash Back_

_ Il avait retrouvé sa longueur de cheveux. Hoshiko voyait bien le soulagement du Youkai lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la maison après avoir passé la journée avec Rin. Hoshiko avait d'ailleurs été surprise qu'il ne reparte pas tout seul dans son coin. Peut-être que la colère de Hoshiko l'avait fait réfléchir un peu... Mais elle en doutait._

_ Toujours est-il que Sesshômaru restait avec elles, assis sur un tronc d'arbre à les regarder cueillir des fleurs. Hoshiko souriait comme une enfant, donnant le meilleur d'elle-même à cette petite fille qui n'avait pas eu de famille. S'il y avait bien une chose que Sesshômaru admirait chez Hoshiko, c'était son dévouement envers les autres._

_ Malgré lui, il avait été attendrit. Il avait vu un côté de Hoshiko auquel il n'avait pas fait attention auparavant. Hoshiko faisait au mieux pour faire plaisir aux autres. Elle avait laissé Rin s'amuser avec sa longue chevelure en toute confiance alors que lui n'avait jamais laissé personne toucher les siens. Avec la maladresse dont avait fait preuve Hoshiko, c'était un peu compréhensible._

_ Ils étaient rentrés finalement, le soleil se couchant à l'horizon. Ils l'avaient regardés tous les deux, de la fenêtre. Puis, il avait jeté un coup d'œil à la jeune fille. Elle semblait heureuse. Puis elle s'était détournée de la fenêtre en commençant à détacher ses cheveux. Il l'observa faire, elle ne forçait pas, respectant le travail de Rin et aussi l'attachement que la petite portait à cette magnifique chevelure._

_ Finalement, il s'assit en tailleurs derrière elle et enleva ses mains de sa chevelure pour le faire à sa place. Avec des gestes assurés et tendres, il termina de défaire la tresse avant de défaire le ruban qui retenait ses cheveux en queue haute. Il remarqua la clochette toujours présente. Elle ne l'enlevait jamais, même pour dormir. La clochette était coincée dans une tresse extrêmement fine que Hoshiko ne défaisait jamais._

_ Il brossa doucement ses cheveux fins et soyeux, les rabattant finalement sur le côté pour dégager sa nuque. Il se pencha doucement, posant ses lèvres dans le cou de Hoshiko, laissant une petite marques. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et passa finalement ses bras autour de son cou pour se serrer contre lui et l'embrasser avec tendresse._

_ Sans précipitation, Sesshômaru s'allongea lentement, l'entraînant avec lui, les bras autour de sa taille avant de rouler pour se retrouver sur elle. Il se détacha légèrement pour plonger ses yeux d'ambre dans les siens. Elle y perçut une grande tendresse à laquelle elle n'avait jamais été habituée de sa part._

_ Il se rallongea sur elle, l'embrassant de nouveau, parcourant son cou et chaque parcelle de peau que laissait voir sa tunique. Il descendit embrasser son ventre, remontant petit à petit tandis qu'il remontait le tissu jusqu'à enlever la tunique de la jeune fille. Elle caressa ses cheveux d'argent avant de s'agripper à eux et de se cambrer légèrement lorsqu'il s'attaqua à ses seins._

_ Elle l'aida à enlever le reste des vêtements déparant leurs peaux avant qu'il ne se rallonge sur elle, pressant son corps contre le sien, savourant la chaleur et la douceur de la jeune femme. Il respira son odeur avant de recommencer à planter des milliers de baiser dans son cou et ses épaules. Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle la pressant encore plus contre lui._

_ Il regarda Hoshiko dans les yeux avant de caresser sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux, venant appuyer sa joue contre sa main pour approfondir le contact. Puis il prit possession de ses lèvres avec passion, ses mains descendant le long du corps gracieux de Hoshiko pour écarter ses jambes lentement._

_ Il entra en elle sans forcer ni même se précipiter, se faisant doux et tendre. Hoshiko encercla sa taille de ses jambes, laissant échapper un gémissement de plaisir tandis qu'il commençait à se mouvoir en elle. Il posa ses lèvres dans son cou tandis qu'il donnait des coups de bassin doux et profonds. Il posa sa main sur sa joue pour tourner son visage vers lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes tandis qu'il devenait un peu plus brusque sans pourtant être violant._

_ Il l'amena jusqu'à l'extase. Elle se cambra sur lui, sa poitrine venant s'écraser contre son torse tandis qu'elle lui criait qu'elle l'aimait. Il prit quelques minutes pour se remettre de cette extase avant d'analyser ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il resta allongé sur elle, le visage enfoui dans son cou sans pouvoir lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Mais il espérait qu'elle comprendrait avec son corps._

_Fin du Flash Back_

* * *

- A quoi penses-tu, Hoshiko ? demanda Inuyasha, la sortant de ses pensées.

- Bah, c'est évident Inuyasha, à Sesshômaru, fit Miroku.

- C'est pas forcément évident, marmonna Inuyasha en regardant Miroku de travers.

- C'est vrai, souffla Hoshiko. Je pense à lui...

- Ha ! Tu vois ! s'exclama Miroku avec un sourire victorieux.

- Mais je pensais aussi à Kagome, ajouta Hoshiko.

- Ha ! Tu vois ! fit Inuyasha, faisant sourire Hoshiko. Mais pourquoi pensais-tu à Kagome ?

- Est-ce vraiment une bonne chose de la laisser seule en ce moment, tu sais, avec l'enfant qu'elle attend...

- Kagome s'en sortira très bien, sourit tendrement Inuyasha. ne te fais pas de soucies pour elle, elle ne le souhaite pas, ajouta-t-il en lui caressant gentiment les cheveux et l'amenant contre lui pour la réconforter un peu.

- Je dois avouer que tu me surprends Inuyasha, avoua Miroku. Tu te montres extrêmement protecteur avec Hoshiko-sama.

- Bah... parce que Hoshiko est la petite sœur que je n'ai jamais eu, sourit Inuyasha.

- Tu parles là d'une femme qui a deux-cent-soixante ans et qui a aidé ta mère à t'élever pendant un certain temps, ricana Hoshiko, la tête sur l'épaule du Hanyo.

- J'avais oublié ce détail, marmonna Inuyasha gêné.

- Hey, sois pas gêné, tu étais tout mignon quand tu étais petit ! s'écria Hoshiko en se redressant. On jouait au ballon tous les deux, sourit-elle.

- Mais c'est gênant... marmonna-t-il en rougissant légèrement, faisant rire ses deux amis.

Ils repartirent le lendemain après avoir monté la garde chacun leurs tours pendant que les autres dormaient. Hoshiko avait eu un sommeil agité. Toujours ce même cauchemar qu'elle faisait depuis le départ de Sesshômaru. Elle se retrouvait à se battre contre lui et lui infligeait de multiples blessures avec Sô'Unga. Elle ne comprenait pas trop. Cela ne pouvait pas être une prémonition, n'est-ce pas ? Comment pourrait-elle essayer de... tuer Sesshômaru ?

C'est à cause de ce cauchemar qu'elle était épuisée. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de marcher, elle en aurait été incapable. La quinte de toux la repris une fois de plus. Elle couvrit sa bouche de sa main et cacha cette dernière pour ne pas montrer le sang dessus. Jaken lança un regard peu amène à la jeune femme, étant contre le fait qu'elle cache son état, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il avait bien trop peur que Hoshiko mette sa menace à exécution ! Il n'était pas suicidaire le pauvre Jaken !

Hoshiko regarda au loin, elle sentait un poids s'enlever peu à peu de sa poitrine. Ils approchaient. Sesshômaru n'était plus très loin, elle le sentait. Bientôt ils seraient réunis. _Je t'en prie... attends-moi et ne fais rien de stupide..._

[…]

Sesshômaru continuait sa traque. Mais à chaque fois qu'il se rapprochait trop de son ennemi, ce dernier disparaissait. Était-ce un piège ? Mais pourquoi l'attirer comme ça si ce n'était pas pour l'attaquer ? A moins qu'il ne soit pas leur cible... _Hoshiko !_

Cependant, au village avec son frère et ses amis, il savait qu'elle ne serait pas en danger immédiat... Ou alors, il l'attirait pour une tout autre raison. Peut-être voulait-il le capturer et le garder vivant ? Mais pourquoi ? _Ce serait sans doute le meilleur moyen pour attirer Hoshiko..._ Il avait eu raison de ne pas l'emmener avec lui. Au moins elle était en sécurité.

Mais entre ce qu'il croyait et la réalité, il y avait une marge. Il aurait dû savoir qu'elle partirait à sa recherche. Avait-elle, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, écouté ce qu'il lui disait ? _Jamais..._Elle était beaucoup trop obstinée pour écouter ce qu'il lui disait. _C'est bien la fille de Raziel, pas de doute là-dedans !_

Il cru bien entendre Raziel marmonner. Mais l'instant d'après, il était tout seul dans sa tête. Sans doute Raziel avait autre chose à faire que d'argumenter sur d'où Hoshiko tenait son mauvais caractère. Sans doute était-il occupé avec sa femme...

Il sentit soudain une présence et se mit sur ses gardes, en position défensive. Il ne sentait pourtant aucun miasme proche. Il sentait surtout... une aura bienfaitrice et purificatrice ! _Ne me dites pas, par pitié, que Hoshiko m'a suivi..._ Il sentit également une odeur qu'il reconnut comme celle d'Inuyasha. Il soupira. _Il ne manquait plus que ça, vraiment !_

Il se retourna pour voir Ah-Un se poser sur la terre ferme suivit de Kirara. Jaken sauta à terre et se précipita vers Sesshômaru qui, bien évidemment, l'évita. Hoshiko le scruta, hésitante. Inuyasha descendit tout comme Miroku, s'étirant un peu. Ils étaient tout courbaturés. Hoshiko manqua de ricaner. _Mon cher Inuyasha serait-il vieillissant... ?_

Elle finit par descendre de Ah-Un à son tour et reporta son regard sur Sesshômaru qui n'avait pas bougé. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas s'il devait être désappointé ou ravi qu'elle se trouve devant lui. Hoshiko s'avança lentement vers lui, sans se presser. Elle avait sa dignité, elle n'allait pas se précipiter dans ses bras et tout lui pardonner. Non, à ce moment, elle était énervée, bien qu'elle ne le montra pas.

Arrivée face à lui, elle dû lever la tête pour le fixer dans les yeux. Et d'un coup, sans qu'il ne l'ait vu arriver, il reçu une gifle bien bruyante qui surprit Inuyasha, Miroku et Jaken. Lui, il n'en était pas surpris. Après tout... il pouvait comprendre sa colère. Ces derniers temps il avait pu réfléchir à beaucoup de choses, notamment les réactions et sentiments de Hoshiko. Il en avait conclu que son départ n'avait pas dû être apprécié.

- Ça, c'est pour être parti comme un voleur sans même m'en parler ! fit-elle d'une voix posée. Et ça, c'est pour m'avoir manqué affreusement, murmura-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de son torse, s'agrippant au tissu de son habit pour se serrer contre lui.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de refermer ses bras sur elle. Elle aussi elle lui avait manqué, horriblement. Maintenant qu'elle était auprès de lui, il se sentait plus fort. Il avait regagné de la puissance et il se sentait intouchable, invincible.

- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle le giflerait, fit Inuyasha.

- Et je n'aurais jamais pensé que Sesshômaru la laisserait faire... ajouta Miroku.

Jaken leva les yeux au ciel. Il était évident que ces deux là ne connaissaient pas comment Sesshômaru et Hoshiko se comportaient l'un envers l'autre. S'ils avaient regardé de plus près, ils auraient vu des larmes de soulagement rouler sur les joues de la jeune femme. Sesshômaru, sentant ses pleurs, resserra son étreinte en lui caressant les cheveux.

- J'ai eu peur pour toi, imbécile... fit-elle.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour moi, dit-il en l'éloignant un peu de lui. Tu n'aurais pas dû venir.

- Trop tard, et depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que je n'écoute jamais, sourit-elle moqueuse.

- Le jour où tu écouteras ce qu'on te dit, je commencerai à m'inquiéter sérieusement, marmonna-t-il.

Hoshiko éclata de rire tandis que Sesshômaru laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il ressenti la faiblesse de Hoshiko. Il avait presque oublié qu'elle avait besoin qu'il lui redonne de l'énergie. Alors, il attrapa son menton entre ses doigts, se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement tandis que les autres ne leur prêtait pas attention. Il n'aimait pas être trop démonstratif, alors en plus avec des spectateurs, ce serait impossible !

Il s'éloigna ensuite d'elle pour observer les alentours, s'assurant qu'ils étaient pour le moment en sécurité. Il n'avait plus vraiment le choix maintenant. Il allait devoir s'y faire. Mais il était rassuré, avec Inuyasha et Miroku, elle serait plus en sécurité que si elle avait été seule avec lui.

Ils décidèrent donc de repartir le lendemain et de se reposer près de la rivière. Avoir un point d'eau était nécessaire. Hoshiko s'assit sur un rocher, au bord de l'eau et regarda cette dernière osciller, reflétant l'éclat de la lune presque pleine. Sesshômaru arriva derrière elle et l'observa un moment. Elle semblait pensive. Il percevait bien que quelque chose la tracassait. Mais s'il avait su ce qui la tracassait, il serait tombé de haut.

Il détacha le pendentif qu'il avait autour du coup et qu'il avait conservé jusqu'au jour où il jugerait bon de le lui rendre. Il le lui avait offert parce qu'il l'aimait la première fois. Celle-ci n'allait pas être bien différente. Il passa le pendentif autour de son cou et le lui attacha sans un mot, la surprenant. Puis, elle regarda le rubis poli qui pendait de la chaînette et leva les yeux vers lui. Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue avec tendresse.

- Je me souviens de la première fois que tu me l'as offert, murmura-t-elle une fois qu'il se fut assis à côté d'elle.

- C'était il y a très longtemps, soupira-t-il. Tu devrais aller dormir.

- Je ne me sens pas très bien, j'ai la nausée, alors j'attends que ça passe, dit-elle.

- Est-ce à cause de l'éloignement dernièrement que tu es malade ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Non, non... ne t'inquiètes pas, souffla-t-elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire maintenant. Et comment elle le lui dirait de toute façon. "Hey salut, tu te souviens la dernière fois qu'on a couché ensemble ? Ouais ? Bah bonne nouvelle, je suis enceinte !" _Pff... il serait furax ! Je le connais..._ Mais elle n'était pas la seule fautive, il fallait être deux pour ce genre d'action là.

Seulement, la dernière phrase de Hoshiko incitait Sesshômaru à s'inquiéter. C'est bien connu, à chaque fois qu'il y a quelque chose et qu'on dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, l'autre personne est dubitative et justement s'inquiéter. Elle avait décidé de prendre le premier tour de garde tandis que les autres dormaient. C'est pourquoi elle était assise là. Et lui, il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. Pourtant il aurait bien eu besoin de se reposer.

Quand il sentit la tête de Hoshiko s'appuyer contre son épaule, il lui jeta un coup d'œil. Elle s'était finalement endormie. Alors, sans faire de geste brusque pour ne pas la réveiller, il la souleva dans ses bras et retourna auprès du feu. Il réveilla Inuyasha du bout du pied pour qu'il prenne le tour de garde et alla allonger Hoshiko sur une couverture avant de s'allonger derrière elle pour la ramener contre lui. Ainsi, elle n'aurait pas froid et se sentirait à l'abri de tout...

Un peu plus tard, Inuyasha réveilla Sesshômaru pour son tour de garde. Il avait été surpris par le point auquel ce dernier avait changé depuis l'arrivée de Hoshiko dans sa vie. Il était moins hautain, du moins... quand Hoshiko était près de lui. Et il laissait ses yeux s'exprimer un peu plus. Son visage restait moins impassible et froid.

Inuyasha commençait à se rendre compte que Sesshômaru avait un cœur, et sans doute un cœur beaucoup plus gros que tous le pensait. Ce cœur que Hoshiko avait su percevoir. A présent, il avait quelques remords d'avoir toujours traité Sesshômaru comme un être vil et sans pitié. Car ce qu'il faisait, il venait de le comprendre, c'était pour les protéger tous.

Sesshômaru ne fit aucun bruit et se leva avec précaution pour ne pas troubler le sommeil de Hoshiko. Inuyasha remarqua cette attention mais n'en fit aucun commentaire. Il le regarda s'éloigner pour aller s'asseoir sur le rocher. Puis, n'y tenant plus, il se décida à faire le premier pas vers lui, briser la glace et s'efforcer de comprendre son frère.

- Dis-moi, Sesshômaru... commença-t-il en venant se poster à côté de lui. Qu'aimes-tu chez Hoshiko ? demanda-t-il.

Sesshômaru le regarda bizarrement, surpris du comportement d'Inuyasha. D'habitude, il lui aurait foutu la paix et ne serait pas venu lui parler. Mais cette initiative de sa part lui fit chaud au cœur. Pour la première fois, il ne se sentait pas rejeté, haïs par la seule famille qu'il lui restait. Mais comment réagir quand on a toujours été habitué à dédaigner et renier les autres ?

- Je dirais... elle est si différente... si... les mots me manquent pour décrire ce sentiment qu'elle éveille en moi, répondit-il franchement et un peu... indécis ?

- Elle te tient tête, cela en rajoute à tout ça, ajouta Inuyasha en s'asseyant à côté de son frère qu'il commençait à découvrir.

- Ça... sourit Sesshômaru. Je me demande bien ce qui m'a pris de la laisser faire...

- Peut-être parce qu'elle est ton aînée, ricana Inuyasha.

- Cela n'a rien à voir, nia Sesshômaru en secouant doucement la tête. Les Tenshi ont une vision du temps différente, là-haut, ajouta-t-il. Pour eux, une décennie équivaut à un siècle chez nous... ils mûrissent plus lentement que nous, expliqua Sesshômaru.

- Je vois... souffla Inuyasha. Tu sais, Hoshiko avait raison, je ne suis qu'un idiot.

- C'est étonnant ça, railla Sesshômaru. Et à quel sujet ?

- Tu n'es pas mauvais, en vérité, tu essayes de protéger les autres en les éloignant de toi. Tu as un cœur plus grand que celui d'une centaines d'hommes, déclara Inuyasha avant de lui donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule et d'aller se coucher.

Sesshômaru resta immobile, surpris. C'était la première fois qu'il s'ouvrait à son frère. La première fois qu'il se sentait appartenir à une famille depuis très longtemps. La dernière fois, c'était quand il avait veillé sur Izayoi et Inuyasha – qui était alors un gamin – avec Hoshiko. Et c'était juste avant que Raziel n'envoie Hoshiko dans l'autre dimension. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si Hoshiko n'était pas partie, ils auraient pu vivre différemment... et ils auraient été heureux.

Malgré lui, il ne pouvait nier ce qu'Inuyasha lui avait dit. Cela le réconfortait mais lui faisait peur à la fois. Maintenant qu'Inuyasha comprenait ses intentions, il ne le laisserait plus faire. Et il allait se mettre en danger pour l'aider. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu. Il était sûr à présent que, même s'il s'efforçait de garder un visage froid et impassible, cela ne prendrait plus avec lui, ni avec Hoshiko. _Cela devient de plus en plus compliqué..._

Quand il sentit une main sur son épaule, il su que c'était elle. Sans doute Inuyasha avait dû la réveiller en gesticulant dans son sommeil. Il ne bougea pas alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui, sans un mot. Il sentit son regard sur lui et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser de lui. Lui le si fière et puissant Sesshômaru. Que penserait-elle de lui à présent qu'il ne savait plus où il en était ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te tourmente ? s'enquit-elle en lui caressant la joue.

- J'avais oublié... murmura-t-il.

- Oublié quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- J'avais oublié ce qu'était une famille, soupira-t-il en posant ses yeux sur elle.

- Il ne tient qu'à toi de t'ouvrir aux autres, lui dit-elle. Ce n'est qu'ainsi que les autres oserons faire le premier pas vers toi, sourit-elle.

- Toi, si je me souviens bien, tu n'as pas attendu ça, marmonna-t-il.

- Non, mais moi c'est différent ! sourit-elle encore plus. Et tu sais parfaitement pourquoi, mais tu es le bienvenu si tu veux avouer, fit-elle taquine avant de s'écarter brusquement pour vomir.

- Hey, que t'arrive-t-il ? s'inquiéta aussitôt le Youkai en lui retenant ses cheveux tressés en arrière afin de lui faciliter les choses.

- Ce... n'est rien... souffla-t-elle le souffle court.

- Tu es malade, ce n'est pas rien, répliqua-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas malade ! protesta-t-elle aussitôt en se levant pour retourner se coucher.

Sesshômaru ne la retint pas. Il trouvait son comportement bizarre. Pourquoi la fuyait-elle tout d'un coup ? Il continua de la fixer du regard tandis qu'elle se rallongeait et lui tournait le dos pour lui cacher son expression. Au fond d'elle, elle était heureuse de savoir que la vie grandissait en elle, mais elle avait également peur. Comment réagirait-il en apprenant cela ? Il venait d'avouer qu'il avait oublié ce qu'était une famille mais il ne semblait pas mécontent de retrouver ce sentiment vu son expression à ce moment. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était près à fonder sa propre famille ni qu'il en avait l'envie... _Que dois-je faire... ?_

* * *

/\

0o0

_A Suivre..._

0o0

\/

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Encore désolée pour la longue attente, mais avec le bac de Français, je n'avais pas vraiment le temps d'écrire.

Je suis vraiment désolée ! *se recroqueville sur elle-même dans le coin*

Bref, je vous promets de faire de mon mieux pour la suite !

Je vous dis donc à bientôt...

Pour un prochain chapitre ! =)


	26. Yoikoju

Lalolyen d'Eryn Vorn :

Comme toujours, je te remercie de ton commentaire ! Cela fait plaisir d'avoir une si fidèle lectrice toujours prête à donner son avis ! =)

Tout d'abord, je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de confirmation pour ta première question ! lol Et non, cela ne l'aidera pas à gagner du temps sur la dégradation de son corps. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'aime pas les fins tragiques ! =)

Haha ! Pour cette scène _là _je voulais quelque chose de tendre, de chaleureux. Pour montrer que Sesshômaru n'était pas un être si différent que ça du commun des mortels. Il a lui aussi un coeur et malgré lui, il aime Hoshiko. =)

Pour les petites chamailleries entre Miroku et Inuyasha, je pense que c'est ce qui ajoute un peu de gaieté dans l'histoire. Et puis... ça leur correspond tellement ! lol

Tu as bien raison ! L'enfer n'est rien comparé à la fureur d'une femme ! Sesshômaru ne le sait que trop bien, il l'a apprit à ses dépends ! mdr Avec Hoshiko, ce n'est en rien surprenant ! xD

Hoshiko est en effet extrêmement têtue et bornée. Et Sesshômaru le sait très bien, ça aussi. Mais je pense qu'il doit avoir l'habitude depuis le temps, non ? Et on est au courant qu'il ne connaît absolument rien à la psychologie féminine ! Il va vraiment falloir faire quelque chose à ce sujet... *soupir désespéré*

En effet, il vaut mieux se taire sur les occupations de Raziel à ce moment _là_ ! mdr

C'est exactement la réaction que j'imagine au moment de la gifle. Je les vois très bien ! mdr

Bah... en même temps, Hoshiko n'est pas vraiment presser de leur apprendre la nouvelle, alors c'est normal qu'ils comprennent pas grand chose ! Et puis... ils ne sont pas tous comme Sesshômaru pour ce qui est de la psychologie féminine ! haha ! Mais je dois avouer que le dernier point est véridique ! xD

Oui, il faut être deux, et en ce qui concerne la vierge marie, c'est encore un point discutable - Je ne m'étendrais pas la dessus mais quand même ! lol - et pour ce qui concerne la chanson de JJ Goldman, je ne crois pas que ces moyens là existaient à l'époque ! mdr Donc, il ne nous reste plus que la première option ! lol

Oui, elles changent les hommes. Mais la question est : Est-ce en bien ou en mal ? =D

Oui, mais en même temps, qui pourrait dire qu'Inuyasha à tord sur ce point ? =)

Oui je comprends, mais je n'aurais pas voulu que ce soit autrement. =) Et puis... quand ce qui se passe on s'y attend, ça devient un peu ennuyeux, non ? Bref, ce n'est que mon point de vue après tout. =)

Oui, mais Hoshiko n'a pas l'habitude, elle n'y aurait même jamais pensé avant que _ça_ lui tombe dessus ! ^^

Je suis comme déjà dit, contente que l'histoire te plaise. Tu es la personne qui me met le plus de commentaires et ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

Alors... je te dédie ce chapitre ! =) Bonne lecture !

* * *

/\

0o0

Chapitre 26

0o0

Yoikoju

0o0

\/

* * *

Le soleil levé, ils avaient repris la route. Sesshômaru ne quittait pas Hoshiko des yeux. Il surveillait son comportement, tentant de déceler ce qui n'allait pas. Tout d'abord, elle l'évitait, ensuite, elle avait la nausée, et en plus elle semblait toujours fatiguée. _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?_ Il ne put réfléchir d'avantage à la question, préférant se concentrer sur leur destination et à être vigilent à chaque instant.

Ils durent s'arrêter au bout d'un moment, Hoshiko ayant la nausée. Sesshômaru s'éloigna pour s'assurer que l'endroit était plus ou moins tranquille et sans danger tandis que Inuyasha se rapprocha de Hoshiko. Il se doutait bien de ce qui n'allait pas. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et attendit un moment. Puis, finalement, il se décida.

- Tu comptes le cacher encore longtemps ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

- Pardon ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Voyons Hoshiko, tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ? J'ai déjà vu Kagome au cours d'une grossesse. Et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que Sesshômaru ne s'en aperçoive ! déclara le Hanyo.

- Oh... à vrai dire... je ne sais pas ce qu'il va penser... murmura-t-elle.

- Et ça te fait peur, c'est ça ? conjectura-t-il.

- Oui... un peu... Inuyasha... comment réagira-t-il ? souffla-t-elle.

- Je ne saurais le dire, je commence à peine à le connaître, soupira-t-il. Courage ! fit-il en lui tapotant le dos.

Hoshiko resta pensive suite aux paroles d'Inuyasha. Il avait raison. Plus le temps passait plus Sesshômaru avait des chances de découvrir. Seulement... que pouvait-elle bien lui dire ? A coup sûr il serait mécontent d'apprendre le nouvelle. _Oh et puis... s'il n'est pas content il a qu'à se blâmer lui-même !_ C'est vrai ça, pour faire un enfant, il fallait être deux ! Elle avait pris sa décision, elle allait le lui dire.

Soudain, Sekoju apparut. Inuyasha se plaça instinctivement devant elle pour la protéger, Miroku à ses côtés. _Il a bien choisit son moment lui !_ Elle sortit Mistborn et se mit en position défensive. Comment était-elle supposée se battre dans son état ? D'abord son corps s'affaiblissait de jours en jours, ensuite, elle portait un enfant ! _Franchement, je les accumule moi !_

Un autre homme se plaça aux côtés de Sekoju avec dans sa main Sô'Unga. Hoshiko eut comme un flash, rappelant à sa mémoire cet horrible cauchemar qu'elle avait fait il y a quelques temps, où elle tuait Sesshômaru avec cette épée démoniaque. Elle se mit à trembler légèrement. Et si c'était ce qui allait se passer ? _Hors de question !_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se préparer à recevoir l'attaque que Sesshômaru se trouvait devant elle, se faisant rempart pour la protéger. Elle en était touchée, mais il ne pourrait pas se battre contre deux adversaires à la fois... Puis, elle remarqua Inuyasha qui se plaça à côté de son frère. Sesshômaru lui jeta un coup d'œil sans pour autant baisser sa garde.

- Je te le confie, fit-il simplement avant d'aller attaquer Sô'Unga.

- Compte sur moi, répondit Inuyasha en raffermissant sa prise sur Tessaiga.

Hoshiko ne savait pas depuis quand Sesshômaru faisait confiance à Inuyasha, mais une chose était sûre, elle se réjouissait de cette situation là. Sesshômaru venait de faire un pas de plus vers les autres, vers la socialisation. Elle recula un peu, suivant le mouvement d'Inuyasha.

- Hoshiko, reste là et ne bouge pas, d'accord ? fit-il en gardant les yeux rivés sur son ennemi.

- Hum... fit-elle.

Cependant, elle n'écoutait jamais et il le savait presque aussi bien que Sesshômaru. Mais à sa grande stupéfaction, elle ne bougea pas. Pendant un moment seulement. Mais quand elle le vit en difficulté face à Sekoju, elle se servit un peu de sa maîtrise du vent, formant un tourbillon violent permettant de renforcer le Kaze no Kisu de Tessaiga.

Même si Inuyasha n'était pas très content qu'elle use de ses pouvoirs et affaiblisse son corps – surtout qu'elle était enceinte –, il ne manqua pas d'infliger le terrible coup à son ennemi qui ne put rien faire, le vent l'empêchant de bouger. Son dernier regard fut un regard de haine envers Hoshiko alors qu'il disparaissait en poussière.

Hoshiko retrouva son état normal et se mit à tousser violemment. Inuyasha se précipita vers elle et lui tapota doucement le dos. Il sentit l'odeur du sang et comprit qu'elle ne faisait pas que tousser. Elle crachait du sang. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais le regard de Hoshiko, suppliant, l'en empêcha. Il se résigna même s'il n'était pas sûre que ce soit la meilleure solution que de cacher son état critique.

De son côté, Sesshômaru continuait de luter contre Sô'Unga qui usait de toutes sortes de coups bas pour l'atteindre et même empoisonner son esprit. Mais il ne l'écoutait pas et se concentrait sur ce qu'il faisait, chassant toutes autres pensées de sa tête. Il n'y avait à ce moment que l'envie de détruire son ennemi.

Il esquiva de nouveau un coup qui lui aurait arraché la tête en faisant un bond en arrière avant de revenir à la charger, envoyant toute sa fureur par l'intermédiaire de son épée. Bakusaiga vibrait avec toute l'énergie décuplée de son maître tandis qu'à la ceinture de Hoshiko, Mistborn commençait à vibrer.

- Je n'y crois pas... souffla-t-elle. Bakusaiga... appelle Mistborn ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Le lien entre Sesshômaru et toi a dû créer un lien entre vos deux épées, conjectura Miroku.

- Donne moi Mistborn, je vais aller l'aider, proposa Inuyasha.

- Non, elle te brûlerait... Je suis la seule à pouvoir la manier, fit Hoshiko en la dégainant et en s'avançant lentement vers les deux combattants un peu plus loin.

- Mais c'est dangereux ! s'écria Inuyasha. Pense au... enfin... à tu sais quoi, se reprit-il.

- Ne t'en fais pas, sourit-elle gentiment avant de se concentrer sur le combat et de se rapprocher.

Mistborn vibra de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de Sesshômaru. Elle écouta les vibrations et la lame commença à produire une sorte de brume mêlé de bourrasques de vent. _Mistborn puise également dans mes pouvoirs..._ Elle regarda Sesshômaru qui ne parvenait pas à attaquer puisqu'il devait sans cesse esquiver.

- Sesshômaru, écartes-toi ! cria-t-elle tendit qu'elle balançait son épée vers l'avant, la plantant dans le sol en provoquant une longue fissure de laquelle sortit une brume intense tandis que le vent ravageait tout sur son passage.

Sesshômaru avait tout juste eu le temps de se mettre hors de porté de l'attaque. Leur ennemi était aveugle à cause de toute cette brume tandis qu'eux pouvaient toujours voir sa silhouette. Sesshômaru profita de ce moment et lança son attaque, détruisant le corps dont se servait Sô'Unga. L'épée s'envola, retournant sans doute auprès de Orodos.

Sesshômaru se tourna vers Hoshiko qui reprenait son souffle, appuyé sur son épée. Puis, elle la sortit du sol pour la rengainer. Il se rapprocha d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Ne détectant aucune blessure, il fut soulagé et scruta les alentours.

- Sekoju a été anéanti ? demanda-t-il à Inuyasha.

- Oui, répondit-il tout simplement.

- Bien, cela fait un de moins, déclara Sesshômaru.

- Un de moins ? reprit Inuyasha qui ne comprenait pas.

- Sekoju n'était qu'une partie d'une entité maléfique, expliqua Miroku, devançant Sesshômaru. Il était la force. Il reste malheureusement Yoikoju qui est le cœur et Meyoju, l'âme.

- Dont la puissance est hautement supérieur à Sekoju, compléta Hoshiko en s'asseyant. Le cœur utilisera sans doute de moyens mesquins pour nous séparer. Il utilisera nos points faibles et nos rancœurs. C'est pourquoi il nous faudra être unis, expliqua Hoshiko après avoir réfléchit.

- Ce qui veut dire ? marmonna Inuyasha.

- Qu'il faut mettre au clair toutes nos mésententes afin de nous les pardonner, répondit Miroku.

- C'est ça, acquiesça Hoshiko.

- Ce qui veut dire, pas de secrets non plus, annonça Inuyasha.

- … En effet... murmura Hoshiko. Mais gardez bien à l'esprit qu'il ne faut surtout pas nous laisser influencer par les paroles de Yoikoju, peu importe ce qu'il dira. Dites-vous que les problèmes seront abordés après l'avoir vaincu, conclut Hoshiko.

Tous acquiescèrent sans un mot en hochant la tête. Même si les choses se révélaient vraies, ils devraient les mettre de côté et régleraient ces problèmes là après le combat s'il voulait pouvoir y survivre. Ils passèrent donc la plupart du voyage vers l'aura démoniaque, à l'ouest des montagnes où ils se trouvaient, à parler de petites mésententes pour les éclaircir afin qu'il n'y ait plus de doute ni de rancœurs.

Hoshiko, elle, ne disait rien. Elle se sentait piégée et coupable de ne pas respecter les règles qu'elle avait elle-même établie pour vaincre leur ennemi. Mais elle ne pouvait pas avouer ce secret là. Elle avait, bien malgré elle, peur. Ce silence coupable qui planait autour d'elle n'était remarqué que par Inuyasha. Jaken, lui, n'était pas assez intelligent pour remarquer ça. C'était trop implicite pour lui.

Même si Sesshômaru remarquait cet étrange comportement, il n'en disait rien. Après tout, si elle ne voulait pas lui dire ce qu'elle avait, il n'allait pas la menacer ! Elle le lui dirait quand elle le voudrait. Il avait appris, à son contact, la compréhension. Il avait mis du temps, mais il avait compris et appris à comprendre les autres. Même s'il avait un cruel manque de psychologie féminine.

[…]

Ils s'étaient arrêtés pour la nuit, instaurant comme la dernière fois, des tours de garde. Hoshiko n'arrivait pas à dormir, torturée par son secret. _Inuyasha a peut-être raison... peut-être devrai-je le lui dire..._ Mais elle n'en avait pas le courage. Elle se sentait lâche et faible. Mais c'était si délicat à dire... Sesshômaru n'était pas encore près pour ce genre d'aventure là. Et puis... pour le moment, cela ne se voyait pas et son aura masquait celle de l'enfant. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs si l'enfant était un Youkai ou un Tenshi puisqu'il ne pouvait être qu'un des deux.

Elle posa la main sur son ventre et se concentra sur les vibration de l'enfant. Elle parvint à les percevoir au bout d'un moment et se concentra dessus. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle savait. _Un Youkai... Comme son père..._ Il n'allait pas falloir longtemps avant que la puissance de l'aura de l'enfant ne puisse être perçue. Il allait être aussi puissant que son père, par conséquent, elle ne pourrait plus le cacher longtemps. Si l'enfant avait été un Tenshi, cela aurait été plus facile à masquer...

Fatiguée de se tourner et retourner dans sa couverture, elle se leva pour aller rejoindre Miroku qui faisait son tour de garde. Il lui fit un sourire amical avant de froncer les sourcils en percevant son trouble. Il la laissa s'asseoir à côté de lui et attendit qu'elle engage la conversation. Mais rien ne vint.

- Que vous arrive-t-il pour être si troublée ? demanda Miroku.

- Je... j'ai un secret qui pourrait être néfaste à Sesshômaru si Yoikoju s'en sert contre lui, mais je n'ose pas le lui avouer... murmura-t-elle.

- Quel est-il ? s'enquit-il.

Hoshiko resta muette. Inuyasha l'avait découvert ce qui n'avait pas vraiment laissé le choix à la jeune femme, mais le dire comme cela à Miroku... Elle n'y parvenait pas non plus. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Miroku attendit, voyant qu'elle hésitait, il jugea préférable de lui faciliter les choses.

- Est-ce quelque chose qui pourrait le rendre furieux ? demanda-t-il.

- Je l'ignore... souffla-t-elle. On a jamais parlé de ça...

- Je vois, souffla Miroku en comprenant ce qui se passait. Cependant... vous savez quoi se développe vous savez où, et bientôt vous n'aurez plus le choix.

- Je sais... fit-elle, la stupéfaction passée. Sans compter que son aura sera similaire à celle de son père... déclara-t-elle. Les enfants engendrés par l'union d'un Youkai et d'un Tenshi ne peuvent être que l'un ou l'autre, jamais les deux, expliqua Hoshiko devant l'incompréhension du moine.

- Oh... je vois. Alors c'est un Youkai, fit Miroku.

- Hum... acquiesça pensivement Hoshiko.

- D'après vous, combien de temps avant que son aura démoniaque soit perceptible par Sesshômaru ? demanda Miroku.

- Pas plus d'une semaine... souffla Hoshiko.

- Vous devriez le lui dire Hoshiko-sama... conseilla-t-il. Mieux vaut qu'il l'apprenne de vous que de la part d'un autre ou qu'il le découvre lui-même. Il pourrait se sentir trahi...

Hoshiko resta silencieuse tandis que le moine laissait sa place au suivant. C'était Inuyasha qui prenait le relaie. Il resta silencieux à côté d'elle, sachant pertinemment ce qui la tracassait. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en mêler. C'était à elle de prendre ses décisions. Il ne pouvait que la supporter dans ses choix, rien de plus.

Inuyasha bailla un peu bruyamment. Il était fatigué. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il leva la tête pour voir Sesshômaru. Ce dernier venait prendre son tour de garde. Inuyasha bailla une nouvelle fois en allant se coucher sous les yeux de Sesshômaru et de Hoshiko. Une fois qu'il se fut assis, Hoshiko appuya sa tête sur son épaule et ferme les yeux pour ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à lui.

- Tu es épuisée, constata-t-il. Tu devrais aller te coucher.

- Non, souffla-t-elle. Je veux rester tout près de toi, murmura-t-elle en se serrant contre lui.

Sesshômaru resta silencieux et ne bougea pas. Il trouvait son attitude étonnante. Plus tôt elle l'évitait, et maintenant elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner d'un mètre. Cependant, avec son visage si magnifique et innocent, il ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir et passa son bras sur ses épaules. Elle bougea un peu et il sentit ses lèvres dans son cou. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de refluer le désir qu'il ressentait. Elle remonta ses lèvres jusqu'à emprisonner les siennes. Elle lui donna un long baiser auquel il répondit avec passion et tendresse.

Soudain il l'éloigna de lui et bondit se leva pour se mettre en position défensive. Dans la lumière vacillante de l'aube, ils distinguèrent la silhouette d'un homme plutôt grand mais assez frêle. Il avait des cheveux longs et roses avec des yeux d'un rouge carmin soutenu qui vous donnait des frissons.

- Yoikoju, souffla Hoshiko.

- Oh, je suis flatté que tu me connaisses, ricana-t-il.

En un rien de temps, Inuyasha et Miroku s'étaient mis à côté de Hoshiko et Sesshômaru. Yoikoju les scruta un à un, sondant leur cœur afin de trouver une faille. Bien évidemment, il trouva la faille la plus facile à utiliser. Il fixa Hoshiko qui recula d'un pas, apeurée. Sesshômaru lui jeta un coup d'œil et attrapa son bras pour la mettre derrière lui et la protéger.

- Oh je vois, sourit Yoikoju. Tu es vraiment attaché à elle. Malgré son secret ?

- Ça ne marchera pas sur nous Yoikoju, fit Sesshômaru.

- Hahaha... tu vous surestime Sesshômaru ! dit-il en disparaissant d'un coup.

Sesshômaru sentait toujours sa présence mais il ne put prédire où son ennemi réapparaîtrait. C'est ainsi que Yoikoju réussit à s'emparer de Hoshiko et à s'élever dans les airs avec elle, regardant les compagnons de la jeune fille avec un sourire amusé et sadique. Hoshiko se débattait mais ne pouvait rien faire pour se libérer de son emprise.

Sesshômaru devint furieux. Comment osait-il poser ses mains sur elle ? Inuyasha le retint par le bras pour l'empêcher de se laisser aller à la colère. Il serait impossible de lutter contre Yoikoju avec la colère brouillant son jugement. Yoikoju sourit un peu plus et approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de la jeune femme.

- Tu ne lui as pas dit, n'est-ce pas ? chuchota-t-il.

- Va te faire voir ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Oh... sourit-il encore en venant toucher son ventre.

Hoshiko lâcha un cri de surprise et enleva la main de son ennemi de son ventre pour l'empêcher de faire du mal à l'enfant. Yoikoju éclata d'un rire mauvais et victorieux. Sesshômaru ne comprenait pas. Hoshiko gardait son bras sur son ventre comme pour le protéger.

- Tu ne comprends toujours pas Sesshômaru ? sourit Yoikoju.

- Tais-toi ! fit Hoshiko.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'il sache ?

- La ferme !

- Tu ne veux pas qu'il apprenne que tu portes son enfant ? fit-il avant d'éclater de rire.

Sesshômaru se figea. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? Il fixa Hoshiko du regard et vit des larmes dévaler ses joues. _C'était donc ça qu'elle me cachait..._ Il se sentait un peu trahi et lui en voulait de le lui avoir caché. Mais il se sentait furieux contre lui-même. S'il n'avait pas cédé à ses pulsions, elle ne serait pas enceinte, et il n'y aurait aucun problème !

"_Alors tu ne veux pas de cet enfant ?_"

_Non !_

"_C'est pour ça qu'elle avait peur d'en parler..._"

Sesshômaru se calma. C'est vrai. Elle avait dû avoir peur de sa réaction, de ce qu'il allait penser. _Un enfant... est-ce vraiment une mauvaise chose ?_ Mais il avait peur lui aussi. Il ne pourrait pas se battre correctement en sachant qu'il avait un enfant et Hoshiko qui faisaient un merveilleux appât pour lui.

- Tu es furieux, n'est-ce pas Sesshômaru, sourit Yoikoju. Tu te sens trahi et tu lui en veux de porter un enfant dont tu ne veux pas...

Hoshiko pleurait. A cause d'elle... tout était de sa faute... Elle s'en voulait. Oui, elle aurait dû tout lui dire, au moins le problème aurait été réglé avant que Yoikoju ne puisse y disséminer son poison. Et Yoikoju jubilait de sa détresse, elle le savait. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter.

- Non, dit alors Sesshômaru. Pourquoi serai-je furieux ? sourit-il amusé.

- Tu ne lui en veux pas ? s'étonna Yoikoju.

- Pourquoi lui en voudrai-je ? C'est de ma faute si elle a eu peur de me le dire, déclara-t-il. Je te l'ai dit, ton poison ne marchera pas sur nous, sourit dangereusement Sesshômaru.

Sesshômaru plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Hoshiko. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Elle hocha finalement la tête et se mit à se concentrer sur ses pouvoirs. Une rafale de vent épouvantable obligea Yoikoju à revenir sur terre. Hoshiko se débattit de nouveau, profitant de sa surprise pour se défaire de ses bras et se précipiter vers ses amis. Sesshômaru l'attrapa par le bras et la ramena contre lui, gardant un bras autour de sa taille pour qu'elle ne le quitte pas d'une semelle.

- Je te le laisse Inuyasha, fit Sesshômaru.

- Avec plaisir ! s'exclama ce dernier.

Yoikoju était inoffensif quand son poison ne fonctionnait pas. D'habitude, ceux qu'il influençait finissaient par se battre entre eux et s'entre-tuer. Mais dés que ses tours ne marchaient pas, il était faible. Il tenta de s'enfuir mais le vent se fit violent, l'empêchant de bouger. Sesshômaru tourna les yeux vers Hoshiko, remarquant son regard blanc et l'étoile sur son front scintillante.

Inuyasha n'eut qu'à lancer un Kaze no Kisu pour achever Yoikoju. Le vent se calma dés que Yoikoju fut terrassé. Hoshiko retrouva son apparence normale, même si elle crachait un peu de sang. Sesshômaru savait que si Yoikoju avait réussi à distiller son poison, ils seraient morts. C'était pour cela qu'il était redoutable. Et puis, il devait faire confiance à Hoshiko, même si elle ne lui avait pas dit pour son état. Il pouvait comprendre qu'elle avait eu peur de sa réaction.

Hoshiko n'osait pas croiser son regard, se sentant coupable malgré tout. Yoikoju avait quand même réussi à influencer Hoshiko. Et comment pourrait-il bien la réconforter ? Il se tourna vers Inuyasha qui discutait avec Miroku de ce qui allait les attendre.

- Inuyasha, partez devant, on vous rattrapera, lança Sesshômaru en attrapant Hoshiko par la main et en l'entraînant derrière lui.

- Sessh... qu'est-ce que... s'étonna-t-elle.

Il ne disait rien. Une fois tranquilles, seuls, il se tourna vers elle. Elle évita son regard, apeurée. Il devait être furieux. Pourtant, se furent des doigts tendres et caressant qui lui tournèrent le visage vers lui. Avec un peu de courage, elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il se pencha alors et l'embrassa doucement.

- Tu n'es pas furieux ? constata-t-elle surprise.

- Non, je ne le suis pas, répondit-il.

- J'aurais pourtant pensé que tu ne voulais pas d'enfants, murmura-t-elle.

- C'est vrai, mais...

- Tu ne veux pas d'une lignée impure, conjectura-t-elle.

Il soupira. Elle avait vu juste. Même si sa répugnance à l'égard des humains et des Hanyô étaient à présent partie, il ne voulait pas être à l'origine d'un enfant qui serait rejeté par les Youkais et les humains. Hoshiko eut un sourire amusé qu'il ne comprit pas.

- Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? s'enquit-il sans comprendre.

- Cet enfant ne sera pas un Hanyô... dit-elle.

- Comment le sais-tu ? fit-il méfiant.

- Parce que la progéniture d'un Youkai et d'un Tenshi est soi un Youkai soi un Tenshi, expliqua-t-elle. Alors tu n'as plus rien à craindre, sourit-elle.

Sesshômaru était un peu surpris, mais tous ses doutes et toutes ses peurs s'étaient envolés. Hoshiko prit sa main et la posa sur son ventre. Il sentit la présence de l'enfant. Il s'agenouilla et posa son oreille contre son ventre en fermant les yeux. _Je me sens si idiot... et pourtant... heureux ?_ Il ne pouvait pas encore entendre l'enfant, mais sa présence demeurait indiscutable.

- Cet enfant sera aussi puissant que son père, souffla-t-elle tandis que Sesshômaru se relevait.

- Un Youkai... comprit-il.

Hoshiko sourit et vint se blottir contre lui. Il referma ses bras sur elle sans dire un mot, savourant juste cette étreinte, ce moment présent. Ils allaient avoir un enfant, et bien soit, il l'élèverait avec elle. Cependant, il ne lui avait encore jamais dit qu'il l'aimait. Il allait bien falloir qu'il se décide à le lui dire un jour. _Un jour... Un jour je le lui dirai..._

- Nous devrions y aller, souffla-t-elle.

Sans un mot, Sesshômaru s'éleva dans les airs, la gardant dans ses bras. A présent il se sentait plus puissant. Le lien entre eux se renforçait encore, sans doute grâce à la présence de l'enfant qui grandissait en elle. Mais elle devrait faire attention et garder ses forces. Ce qui impliquait ne plus se battre et ne plus utiliser ses pouvoirs, sinon elle risquait de se mettre en danger, et l'enfant avec elle.

- Hoshiko... à présent, n'utilises plus tes pouvoirs... dit-il.

- Hum... acquiesça-t-elle, comprenant où il voulait en venir.

- Les autres étaient au courant ? s'enquit-il.

- Inuyasha et Miroku, oui, souffla-t-elle en frissonnant dans la fraîcheur de la nuit tombante.

- Tu n'as pas à me craindre Hoshiko. Tu ne l'as jamais fait, alors n'hésite pas à me parler, conclut-il en l'enroulant dans sa fourrure.

Elle respira son odeur, se sentant en sécurité. Les paroles de Sesshômaru étaient pour elle comme des déclarations d'amour. Elle se sentait à sa place. _Un jour il aura le cran de me dire ces trois mots là..._ Mais elle était patiente. Sesshômaru avait passé un long moment seul avant qu'elle ne revienne. Apprendre à se rouvrir et se confier mettrait énormément de temps. Elle en avait conscience et ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

[…]

Ils avaient passé de longues semaines à chercher Meyoju. Mais il ne l'avaient pas encore trouvé. Inuyasha et Miroku se languissaient de leurs familles et ne désiraient qu'une chose : retourner au village. Sesshômaru avait donc décidé de retourner au village. Un peu de repos ne ferait pas de mal à Hoshiko. Et puis, Rin devait lui manquer, Kaede, Kagome, Sango... tous devaient lui manquer.

Quand ils arrivèrent au village, Rin accourut pour sauter dans les bras de Hoshiko. Cette dernière la rattrapa avec précaution. Elle souriait, elle était rayonnante. Sango se jeta dans les bras de Miroku qui, tout heureux la fit tournoyer dans les airs avant que ses enfants ne les fasse tomber. Tout le monde riait. Kagome tenait la main de Akiko, son ventre s'étant un peu arrondi. Inuyasha leva son fils dans ses bras avant d'embrasser tendrement sa femme. Kaede arriva à son tour et salua tout le monde.

- Vous l'avez trouvé ? s'enquit Kaede.

- Sekoju et Yoikoju ne sont plus que des souvenirs, soupira Hoshiko en reposant Rin par terre.

- Il reste Meyoju... annonça Kaede. Et celui-ci est extrêmement dangereux.

- Nous en reparlerons plus tard, souffla Hoshiko.

- Oh, vous n'avez pas quelque chose à annoncer tous les deux ? fit Inuyasha taquin.

- Inuyasha ! s'écria Hoshiko blasée.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'enquit Kagome.

Hoshiko leva les yeux vers Sesshômaru qui, après un bref instant, hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Rin continuait de les regarder sans comprendre. Hoshiko sourit et attrapa la main de la petite pour la poser doucement sur son ventre. Tous écarquillèrent les yeux se demandant bien si c'était ce qu'ils croyaient que c'était.

- Je vais avoir un petit frère ! s'écria Rin toute contente.

- Ou une petite sœur, rigola Hoshiko tandis que Sesshômaru secouait nonchalamment la tête.

- Hoshiko, tu... commença Kagome.

- Oui, j'attends un enfant, déclara-t-elle pour enlever toute incertitude.

* * *

/\

0o0

_A Suivre..._

0o0

\/

* * *

Comme toujours, je vous remercie de lire cette fanfiction.

Et dés que je vois un message m'indiquant un commentaire,

vous n'imaginez pas à quel point cela me rend heureuse.

Alors n'hésitez pas et donnez-moi vos avis, cela m'aide à avancer. =)

Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt...

Au chapitre 27 !


	27. Des mois de tranquillité

Elwing Carter :

Oui, j'ai voulu que la fin du chapitre précédent soit douce et tendre. Et puis tu as raison, Sesshômaru est un gros dur au coeur tendre.

Je ne sais pas s'il sera un bon père, mais les chapitres suivants nous le diront ! ;) Pour ma part je l'imagine dans le genre père un peu maladroit ! xD Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Lalolyen d'Eryn Vorn :

Eh bien pour ce qui s'agit du tempérament extrêmement fort de Hoshiko, avec la grossesse, je crois que Sesshômaru va vraiment en baver, mais bon... il faut bien qu'il ait son lot de malheur, sinon ce ne serait pas amusant ! xD

Bah que serait Inuyasha sans ses gaffes ? ^^ C'est ça qui rend le tout un peu comique !

Ptdr ! remake de Zorro là, je suis impressionnée d'avoir des lectrices si cultivées ! lol Mais c'est pas mal trouvé, j'avoue. hahaha...

Bah c'était un peu ce qu'il allait faire, mais en même temps, il s'est dit que c'était pas vraiment la faute de Hoshiko alors il s'est retenu ! lol Et puis... Raziel a quand même largement aidé à calmer le jeu, comme toujours ! C'est qu'il la protège sa fille adorée ! lol

Je comprends que la fin assez rapide de Yoikoju puisse te paraître baclée, mais je ne l'aurais pas voulu autrement. Yoikoju n'est pas si puissant que ça car si l'on enlève son emprise sur le coeur de ses adversaire, il ne reste rien. Il ne sait pas se battre. C'est pourquoi sa fin a été rapide. =) Faut dire que s'attaquer à cette bande là, c'était pas des plus intelligent de la part de Yoikoju. Fallait pas jouer au plus fin avec Sesshy, surtout en s'attaquant à SA Hoshiko ! lol

Bonne lecture !

* * *

/\

0o0

Chapitre 27

0o0

Des mois de tranquillité

0o0

\/

* * *

Rin sautait de joie à l'entente de la nouvelle tandis que les adultes félicitaient Hoshiko et Sesshômaru. Ce dernier restait impassible, mais quand Hoshiko plongea dans ses yeux, elle y perçut toute l'émotion qu'il ressentait : fierté, bonheur, amusement... Kaede s'approcha de Hoshiko et demanda si elle pouvait l'examiner. Hoshiko accepta, bien évidemment, se laissant entraîner vers la maison de la vieille miko sous le regard protecteur et un peu possessif de Sesshômaru.

Inuyasha attira l'attention de Sesshômaru en venant se placer à côté de lui, regardant lui aussi les femmes s'éloigner. Sesshômaru tourna la tête vers son demi-frère qui lui fit signe de le suivre. Sesshômaru, bien qu'un peu ennuyé de ne pouvoir afficher son expression impassible même avec son frère, le suivit. Inuyasha s'assit alors dans l'herbe, attendant que le Youkai daigne faire de même. Sesshômaru se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir derrière la tête.

- Je crois que tu vas devoir remettre à plus tard la traque de Meyoju, fit alors Inuyasha.

- Impossible, lâcha alors automatiquement Sesshômaru.

- Ah oui ? Réfléchis bien à ceci alors : Hoshiko ne pourra pas t'accompagner vu son état et elle aura besoin de toi auprès d'elle pour garder ses forces !

Inuyasha se leva et le laissa réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire. Sesshômaru devait bien avouer qu'il avait raison. Mais remettre la traque à plus tard était dangereux car cela renforçait la puissance d'Orodos. Il était tiraillé entre deux décisions délicates. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Hoshiko seule ici, elle aurait besoin de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus rester là sans rien faire...

"_Il faudrait vraiment que tu revois l'ordre de tes priorités..._"

Il soupira. Voilà que Raziel s'en mêlait à présent. C'était incroyable ça ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir la paix deux secondes... et ses pensées pour lui tout seul ? Apparemment non. Et puis... que voulait-il dire par "l'ordre de ses priorités" ? Se débarrasser définitivement de tout danger était une priorité, non ?

"_Et la femme que tu aimes ainsi que ton enfant, n'est-ce pas plus important ?_"

Sesshômaru marmonna quelques paroles peu mémorables et dû bien s'avouer que Raziel marquait un point. Plus que tout, Hoshiko et son état l'importait, mais... était-ce si culpabilisant que de vouloir les siens en sécurité ?

"_Bien sûr que non ! Mais cela peut attendre la naissance de l'enfant._"

Sesshômaru soupira. De toute façon, il ne pouvait jamais avoir le dernier mot avec Raziel. C'était impossible, alors plutôt que de s'énerver contre lui, il préféra se lever et retourner auprès de Hoshiko. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs en pleine discussion avec Kaede qui lui posait toute sortes de question sur son état de santé, si elle avait eu des nausées, si elle se sentait assez forte, si elle n'était pas fatigué et des tas d'autres encore.

Il s'assit à côté de la jeune femme qui lui fit un sourire timide avant de répondre à une énième question de la vieille miko. Kagome s'empêchait de rire face à cette situation plutôt comique. C'est vrai que jamais auparavant on avait jamais eu affaire à ce genre de phénomène. Un Tenshi et un Youkai... jamais dans toute l'histoire il n'y avait eut de choses semblables. Mais Hoshiko semblait tenir le coup et gardait son calme malgré l'interrogatoire sans fin d'un miko avide de connaissances en la matière.

- Kaede, je suis un peu fatiguée, je répondrai à tes autres questions demain, sourit Hoshiko.

- Oh, excuse-moi, je dois t'ennuyer, soupira la vieille miko.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, répondit Hoshiko, sincère. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, c'est tout.

- Alors va te reposer, sourit Kaede.

- Hum... acquiesça-t-elle. A demain ! conclut-elle en s'éloignant avec Sesshômaru.

- A demain, répondirent Kaede et Kagome.

Une fois assez loin pour ne pas être entendue, Hoshiko poussa un long soupire de soulagement. Elle aimait faire plaisir aux autres et répondre aux multiples questions de Kaede, mais là, c'était vraiment repousser les limites ! Sesshômaru lui lança un regard en coin avec un petit rictus amusé. Elle le remarqua et fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ? fit-elle.

- Oh rien, sourit-il de plus belle.

- Non, ce n'est pas "rien" ! Quand tu fais cette tête là, t'as toujours quelque chose en tête ! déclara-t-elle en s'arrêtant pour le fixer, poings sur les hanches.

Sesshômaru ne put se retenir plus longtemps, et personne n'étant dans les parages, il s'autorisa à rire pour la première fois devant elle. Hoshiko était un peu surprise, mais une fois la surprise passée, elle eut un sourire heureux. Sesshômaru se laissait aller, c'était beau à voir. Il se montrait lui-même, oubliant totalement son masque de froideur et d'impassibilité. Et il était beau.

Il remarqua qu'elle le regardait sans rien dire et il s'arrêta de rire pour le fixer à son tour, se demandant bien à quoi elle pouvait penser. Il voyait dans con regard du bonheur et de la tendresse. Cela ne le surprenait guère de sa part, mais il aurait bien aimé savoir ce qui, à ce moment précis, provoquait ce regard.

- Quoi ? fit-il, se faisant écho de la première question de la jeune femme.

- Je me disais...

Elle se tut et il attendit en silence. Il savait faire preuve de patience et il savait que de toute façon, elle finirait sa phrase alors pourquoi la presser, ils avaient tout leur temps, n'est-ce pas ? Elle refusa de croiser son regard et il crut bien voir ses joues rougir un peu. C'est ce qui l'intrigua et il attendit avec plus de curiosité ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

- … Tu es si beau quand tu laisses tomber ton apparente froideur et que tu laisses tes émotions s'exprimer, avoua-t-elle sans relever la tête, craignant sans doute qu'il se renfrogne.

Sesshômaru resta silencieux, méditant un peu ce que venait de dire Hoshiko et il se sentit un peu gêné, sans parler de la chaleur qu'il sentait au niveau de ses joues. Il se força à reprendre contenance et, tout en réalisant que ce qu'elle venait de lui dire lui faisait plus plaisir qu'il ne l'aurait cru, il tendit la main vers elle pour lui relever le menton et, avec une expression tendre, il plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- C'est grâce à toi, souffla-t-il avant de poser un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et de reprendre la route vers la maison.

Hoshiko resta immobile un moment avant de finalement sourire et reprendre, elle aussi, le chemin de la maison. Quand elle y entre, Sesshômaru était tranquillement assis, adossé contre le mur, les yeux fermés. _Est-ce qu'il s'est endormi ?_ Elle s'approcha de lui, s'agenouillant devant lui, et lui remit quelques mèches de cheveux en arrière pour mieux voir son visage. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et les plongea dans les siens. Alors, comme guidée par une puissance invisible, elle se rapprocha encore de lui, passa les bras autour de son cou et lui donna un long baiser plein de tendresse auquel il finit par répondre une fois la stupeur passée.

- Tu devrais te reposer, souffla-t-il finalement.

- Oui, je devrais... mais toi et moi savons très bien à que je ne fais jamais ce que je devrais faire, sourit-elle, taquine.

- C'est bien vrai, soupira-t-il. Tu es plus têtue que personne !

- Je croyais que c'était ce côté chez moi qui te plaisait, ricana-t-elle.

- Qu'il me plaise ou non n'est pas la question, dit-il en lui caressant gentiment la joue. Pense à l'enfant, reposes-toi, souffla-t-il avant de la soulever dans ses bras tout en se levant et de l'allonger dans le futon avec précaution.

Elle l'empêcha de se relever, le faisant tomber sur elle de tout son long tandis qu'elle éclatait de rire. Il se redressa en fronçant les sourcils. Ce coup là, il n'y avait jamais eu le droit et ne l'avait pas vu venir non plus. Mais voyant l'amusement de Hoshiko, son irritation s'envola immédiatement. Il ferma les yeux un moment en souriant légèrement avant de sentir une main douce se poser sur sa joue.

- Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle en se méprenant sur sa réaction.

- De quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Bah... de t'avoir fait tomber, fit-elle.

- Je ne suis pas en colère, répondit-il.

- D'où te vient cette soudaine flexibilité ? s'enquit-elle.

- Avec toi, j'ai dû apprendre à retenir ma contrariété, sourit-il taquin.

- Je suis si invivable que ça ? s'étonna-t-elle faussement.

- Tu es la pire des pestes, acquiesça-t-il avec un visage sérieux.

- Pauvre de moi, soupira-t-elle avant de rire.

Sesshômaru coupa court à ses rires en s'emparant de ses lèvres, ne pouvant plus tenir à les regarder sans rien pouvoir faire. D'humeur plutôt joueuse, Hoshiko le fit basculer et se retrouva à califourchon sur lui. Elle se redressa pour le regarder avec un sourire victorieux qui disparut bien vite quand il se redressa à son tour pour réclamer à nouveau ses lèvres pulpeuses. Il traça un chemin de baiser jusqu'à son cou sans se presser, la faisant frissonner.

- Combien de temps... ? souffla-t-elle.

- Deux mois, répondit-il en comprenant la question sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de poursuivre.

- Ça fait très longtemps alors, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille avant de prendre son visage dans ses mains et de reprendre possession de ses lèvres.

Elle glissa ses mains vers le tissu faisant office de ceinture à Sesshômaru et le dénoua sans se précipiter avec des gestes sûrs et sans trembler. Elle l'aida à enlever son armure puis s'attaqua à son kimono tout en plaçant une multitude de baisers dans son cou. Il se laissa faire, fermant les yeux en savourant cette multitude de sensations qu'elle lui faisait ressentir.

Il commença lui aussi à avoir les mains baladeuses. Il la déshabilla en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il découvrait petit à petit, la faisant languir. Elle laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise et de plaisir quand ses lèvres se refermèrent sur son sein. Ce qui bien évidemment, fit sourire Sesshômaru.

Il connaissait le moindre de ses points faibles et surtout... le moindre de ses points sensibles. Il savait, par exemple, que son sein gauche était plus sensible que son sein droit, et aussi qu'elle était sensible là, juste derrière l'oreille, sans oublier son dos, le long de la colonne vertébrale. Dés qu'il faisait courir ses doigt de haut en bas de sa colonne, elle se cambrait, par réflexe. Ça l'amusait beaucoup apparemment.

Ce qui l'étonna c'est, qu'elle aussi, connaissait ses points sensibles. Elle savait exactement où faire courir ses doigts pour qu'il frissonne de désir. Elle faisait courir ses doigts le long de son torse jusqu'à ses clavicules, puis explorait ses épaules avant de redescendre vers son abdomen et plus bas encore. Elle savait aussi qu'en effleurant ses pectoraux de ses lèvres, elle le rendait fou, tout comme lorsqu'elle traçait de ses lèvres un chemin allant de son cou à ses lèvres en passant par son menton.

Décidant que l'amusement avait assez duré, il inversa les position, s'allongeant sur elle en supportant son poids à l'aide de ses deux bras afin de ne pas peser trop lourd sur elle. Cependant, elle ne semblait pas aimer qu'il décolle sa peau de la sienne, alors elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et le ramena contre elle, le faisant abandonner ses appuis. Il se retrouva finalement allongé complètement sur elle, ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête tandis qu'il l'embrassait avec passion.

Lentement, il entra en elle provoquant un gémissement de plaisir de la part de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle se cambrait légèrement sous lui. Il lui sourit avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Elle accompagna ses mouvements avec son bassin, les jambes entourant sa taille. Il l'emmena jusqu'à l'extase avant de se retirer et de s'allonger à côté d'elle. Elle se blottit contre lui, posant sa tête sur son torse avant de s'endormir, fatiguée.

Il caressa tendrement sa chevelure en regardant le plafond. C'était si bon d'être de nouveau en harmonie avec elle. Il se sentait si bien, si... complet ? Ces deux mois sans pouvoir la toucher avaient été un supplice. En vérité, il était devenu dépendant d'elle. Il le savait, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas toujours l'emmener avec lui. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient puissants ensemble, elle restait plus fragile que lui, et la cible parfaite pour l'atteindre. _J'ose à peine imaginer ce que ça sera quand l'enfant sera né..._

Elle bougea légèrement dans son sommeil et frissonna de froid cette fois. Il remonta la couverture sur eux et l'entoura de ses bras avant de sombrer lui aussi dans le sommeil. C'est vrai, il n'était plus seul. Et il avait maintenant une famille. "_Une famille, ce n'est pas seulement les liens du sangs, Sesshômaru !_" Elle le lui avait dit il y a très longtemps, alors qu'elle était encore toute innocente. Mais malgré sa naïveté, elle avait raison...

[…]

Sesshômaru se réveilla, seul. Il se concentra sur le lien qui l'unissait à Hoshiko pour se rassurer. Apparemment, elle allait bien. Il se leva et s'habilla en vitesse avant de sortir de la chaumière pour chercher la jeune femme des yeux. Il ne tarda pas à la trouver, un peu plus loin, cueillant das fleurs avec Rin. Il s'approcha sans faire de bruit et écouta leur conversation.

- Grande sœur, tu vas te marier avec Sesshômaru-sama ? demanda soudain la petite fille.

Hoshiko en lâcha son bouquet de fleur tellement la question la surprenait. Si elle n'était pas déjà à genoux, elle serait tombée de haut en entendant cette question si simpliste mais pourtant si embarrassante. Rin, ne comprenant pas la réaction de Hoshiko, crut qu'elle se sentait mal.

- Grande sœur ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- je vais bien Rin, répondit-elle une fois le choc passé, avec un sourire gêné.

- Alors... vous allez vous marier ? demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

- Rin... je ne sais pas quoi te répondre, souffla Hoshiko, rougissant. Si on rentrait, il commence à faire froid, éluda-t-elle finalement.

L'hiver était là. La nuit prenait le pas sur le jour et le froid grandissait. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle était revenue au village avec ses compagnons. Son ventre commençait à s'arrondir doucement, ce que tout le monde remarquait. Elle prit la main de Rin et l'entraîna vers la chaumière de Kaede, caressant doucement son ventre arrondit de son autre main.

Sesshômaru ne s'était pas montré, il s'était contenté de l'observer sans agir. Il était toujours aussi surpris de voir à quel point elle le charmait. Sa main caressant tendrement son ventre... cela la rendait si belle et rayonnante.

Les mois passaient. Sesshômaru voyait Hoshiko s'embellir de plus en plus. Janvier... Février... Le jour particulier dont Sesshômaru se rappelait était un événement qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait comprit et qui consistait à offrir un cadeau à son ou sa partenaire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cela semblait être un événement important dans la dimension d'où venait Kagome et où Hoshiko avait passé un bon moment.

Vint Mars... Puis Avril... Un mois dont il se souviendrait encore longtemps. Comment pouvez-vous vous venger quand une adorable peste dans son septième mois de grossesse vous fait une bonne blague pour fêter le jour fatidique : Le premier Avril. Il s'en souvenait encore et, il en était sûr, ne serait pas prêt de l'oublier. Elle savait qu'il n'oserait rien faire et, du coup, en profitait plus que de raison.

Arriva le printemps avec le mois de Mai et... le mois de Juin. Sesshômaru s'attendait à tout moment à ce que Hoshiko ressente les contraction annonçant l'imminente arrivée de l'enfant. C'est pourquoi, il était toujours sur ses gardes, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Ce qui, soit dit en passant, commençait à l'agacer grandement. Elle avait l'impression d'être une gamine écervelée qu'il faut surveiller pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtises.

- Mais arrête donc de me surveiller comme une enfant ! s'énerva-t-elle finalement.

- Je ne fais que m'assurer que tu ne t'attire aucun ennui... puisque tu es si forte dans ce domaine... répondit-il, impassible.

- Comment ? Moi je... enfin... pas si souvent que ça... hein ? fit-elle complètement déconcertée.

- Eh bien... dois-je te rappeler, au mois de Février, que tu as cru pouvoir t'aventurer seule dans la forêt pour aller chercher des baies et que tu t'es retrouvée encerclée de Youkai, sans défense ? fit-il toujours aussi désintéressé. Ou encore la fois où, au mois de Janvier, tu t'es retrouvée cernée par pas moins d'une vingtaine d'animaux sauvage, encore sans défense ? énuméra-t-il.

- Ça va ! Ça va ! J'ai compris... marmonna-t-elle. Si seulement je pouvais me servir de mes capacités, déplora-t-elle.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi tu ne peux pas t'en servir, susurra-t-il à son oreille, tendrement en posant sa main sur son ventre arrondit. C'est pour votre santé à tous les deux...

- Mais je me sens incapable de me protéger, c'est frustrant ! marmonna-t-elle.

- Quand as-tu, pour la dernière fois, été capable de te protéger ? la taquina-t-il.

- Tu m'énerves... bougonna-t-elle, le faisant sourire avant de la serrer contre lui.

Malgré ses réticences et son irritation à l'égard de ce stupide Youkai qui se croyait tout permis, surtout de se moquer d'elle, elle se laissa aller contre son torse en fermant les yeux. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la grossesse qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses émotions ? C'était bien possible. Elle s'énervait pour un rien, pleurait pour un rien, rigolait et souriait pour un rien... ça l'énervait !

- J'ai comme l'impression que c'est l'énergie que dégage l'enfant en moi qui attire les Youkais... souffla Hoshiko.

- C'est bien possible... sa puissance est indéniable... soupira Sesshômaru.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, Hoshiko préférant se blottir de nouveau contre lui, fermant les yeux pour ne penser à rien, sinon à Sesshômaru, l'enfant, et ces sentiments profondément ancrés en elle : Amour, peur, impatience, bonheur... Des sentiments parfois contradictoires qu'elle ne comprenait pas toujours.

- Nous n'avons toujours pas pensé au nom de l'enfant, murmura-t-elle, faisant froncer les sourcils du Youkai.

- Est-ce si important ?

- Bien sûr ! s'écria-t-elle indignée par le manque d'intérêt de Sesshômaru.

Sesshômaru soupira. Il allait encore faire les frais de ses sauts d'humeurs ! Mais il commençait à avoir l'habitude. Il avait le dos large pour tous les reproches dont il faisait l'objet. Elle pouvait bien en profiter, après la naissance, elle en baverait ! Il allait lui faire payer un peu tout ça. Comment, il ne savait pas encore, mais il trouverait. Un petit sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis que Hoshiko regardait par la fenêtre la nuit tomber. _Oh oui, elle va avoir le droit à quelques petites représailles..._

Mais pour l'heure, il alla la rejoindre, se plaçant derrière elle, et passa ses bras autour d'elle, regardant, lui aussi, le ciel qui s'assombrissait encore. Elle bailla avant de se laisser aller contre lui, fatiguée. Porter l'enfant d'un puissant Taiyoukai n'était pas de tout repos. Il n'arrêtait pas de bouger dans son ventre. Elle aurait cru qu'il jouait au rugby dans son ventre par moment.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher, dit-il finalement avant de sortir prendre l'air.

Hoshiko soupira. Elle aurait bien aimé qu'il lui dise au moins "Bonne nuit". _Est-ce trop demander ?_ Elle alla donc se coucher sans dire un mot. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle lui explique un jour ce qui était blessant pour les femmes. Ou qu'elle essaye tout bonnement de lui expliquer la psychologie féminine. _Eh beh... c'est pas gagné !_ Mais elle ne désespérait pas. Un jour elle y arriverait ! Elle se l'était promis. Elle y arriverait... avant qu'elle ne disparaisse... Elle s'endormit en pensant à cette fatalité. Mais au moins... Sesshômaru ne serait pas seul au moment où elle ne serait plus là. Il aurait avec lui un enfant... un fils. Jamais il ne serait seul... _Jamais plus..._

Sesshômaru était assis dehors, cherchant à enlever de sa pensée que Hoshiko finirait pas le laisser. Il devait dés maintenant s'y préparer. Mais quel était ce déchirement au fond de lui ? Pourquoi avait-il si mal ? Pourquoi... pleurait-il à cet instant ? Il essuya les larmes traîtresses avant que quelqu'un s'aventurant tardivement dehors ne les remarque. L'évidence se faisait dans son esprit. Il l'aimait. Il le savait. Il l'aimait plus que sa vie. S'il pouvait d'ailleurs donner sa vie pour qu'elle survive, il le ferait. Peu lui importait de bâtir son empire si elle n'était pas à ses côtés.

[…]

- Dis-moi Hoshiko... d'où vient cette cicatrice dans ton dos ? demanda Sesshômaru qui se posait la question depuis longtemps.

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? s'étonna-t-elle. C'était lorsque tu avais manqué de te faire tuer par un autre Youkai. Je me suis précipitée et t'ai servi de bouclier en présentant mon dos à ton ennemi, lui dit-elle tout de même.

Le souvenir déplaisant revint alors en mémoire au Youkai qui fronça les sourcils, peu content de cet acte là. Tout de suite après, il avait achevé son ennemi et s'était activé à la sauver, elle. Bien sûr il l'avait traitée d'imbécile, d'idiote, il avait eu si peur pour elle à ce moment là... Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être protégé par une femme, et pire, au prix de la vie de cette femme là !

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, marmonna-t-il.

- Hum ?

- Tu étais tellement idiote que tu risquais ta vie pour rien, continua-t-il.

- L'idiote t'a tout de même sauvé la vie ! Ingrat ! s'écria-t-elle.

- J'aurais pu me débrouiller seul, répliqua-t-il.

- C'est ça ! Privé de ton épée et avec une plaie béante dans la poitrine ! J'aurais aimé voir ça tient ! railla-t-elle.

- Pour qui me prends-tu ? grogna-t-il.

- Non mais je rêve ! fulmina-t-elle en sortant de la chaumière pour aller prendre l'air.

Sesshômaru la regarda sortir avec un petit sourire amusé. C'était si facile de la provoquer en ce moment qu'il s'en amusait et en abusait un peu. Mais ça, Hoshiko l'ignorait. Elle aurait sûrement réagit autrement si elle avait su que le Youkai la provoquait par pur amusement.

Le soleil était en train de se coucher et elle avait passé la journée avec Kaede et Kagome qui risquait d'accoucher à tout moment... tout comme Hoshiko d'ailleurs. Tout semblait calme au village, certains profitaient encore des derniers rayons du soleil, d'autre rentraient chez eux pour retrouver leurs familles.

Mais il fallait croire que ce calme ne pouvait pas durer, qu'il était voué à être balayé par un mauvais pressentiment. Hoshiko sentait que quelque chose allait se passer et elle n'était pas sûre que cela allait-être positif. C'était plutôt néfaste. Elle ressentait comme un courant d'air glacé qui s'emparait peu à peu de son être en la faisant frissonner de dégoût et de frayeur.

Les oiseaux s'enfuir soudain de la cime des arbres comme si le feu les menaçait. Hoshiko plissa les yeux pour observer plus attentivement la forêt et sentit quelqu'un se placer à ses côtés et observer également. Elle n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que c'était le stupide Youkai qui lui servait d'amant.

- Tu le sens aussi ? souffla-t-elle.

Sesshômaru acquiesça et se dirigea un peu plus vers la forêt mais fut retint par Hoshiko qui attrapa son bras, peu désireuse de le voir s'éloigner d'elle dans un moment pareil. Sesshômaru la jaugea du regard tandis qu'elle se serrait contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son épaule. Elle semblait assez inquiète et il savait qu'à ce moment de la grossesse, l'inquiétude et le stress étaient des éléments déclencheurs. Mieux valait faire en sorte qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. Alors il renonça à aller voir de plus près.

Il la souleva dans ses bras avec douceur pour l'amener auprès de Kaede et de Rin qui étaient sorties de leur chaumière, Kaede ayant senti également cette sensation néfaste. Sesshômaru la déposa à côté de la vieille miko et contempla de nouveau la forêt, de plus en plus douteux. Inuyasha arriva lui aussi et lança un regard à Sesshômaru qui lui confirma d'un signe de tête qu'ils ressentaient tous la même chose.

- Meyoju... souffla alors Hoshiko, les yeux horrifiés.

Ce simple nom faisait trembler n'importe qui. Dans la bouche de Hoshiko, il sonna comme un mauvais présage, une fatalité. Sesshômaru tourna la tête vers elle, peu réjouit de savoir qu'elle avait comprit elle aussi. Il passa son bras sur ses épaules et la serra contre lui.

- Ne crains rien... je te protégerai, déclara-t-il.

* * *

/\

0o0

_A Suivre..._

0o0

\/

* * *

Voilà un chapitre qui j'espère vous aura plu.

Je prévois de faire quelque OS reliés à cette fic sur des anecdotes qui ne manqueront pas d'humour.

Ce sera un petit cadeau pour vous qui me supportez depuis le début ! =)

Alors si vous voyez un nouvelle OS dans mes histoires, n'hésitez pas ! =)


	28. Derniers moments de paix

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser du grand retard que j'ai pris. J'ai beaucoup d'idées, mais pour les relier entre elle, c'est pas très facile ! Mais vous l'aurez compris avec ce chapitre que la fin approche. =)

* * *

Lalolyen d'Eryn Vorn :

Haha, mais faut pas oublier que Inuyasha n'est pas si jeune que ça hein. Il a entre 50 et cent ans, donc... 'fin voilà quoi. Il a quelques moments de maturité et de sérieux quand la situation l'exige. C'est l'idée, du moins, que je me fais d'Inuyasha. Plaisantin et abruti mais parfois sérieux quand il faut. =) Mais je comprend l'impression que tu as ! ^^

Ah bah je suis pas à l'abri de quelques fautes ! xD Malgré ça, je n'utilises jamais de correcteur je me débrouille toute seule comme une grande ! Nah ! xD Bref, le texte reste compréhensible, c'est pas si grave. =)

Oh, en ce qui concerne ce point, je crois que c'est aussi les garçons qui se rappellent de combien de temps ils ont été privé de... _ça_ ! xD

Pour les gaffes... je plaide coupable ! -_-' Je me suis inspiré de mes gaffes à moi ùù. Par contre pas pour la mauvaise fois ! (Sisi je vous assure ! ^^)

Bon, je te laisse et te souhaite une bonne lecture.

PS : Il y a , en parallèle de la fic, des chapitres bonus dont le premier est déjà en ligne. Même si c'est plus pour rire qu'autre chose, ils peuvent apporter certains détails ou information pour la fic. =) C'était juste un petit tuyau ! ^^

* * *

/\

0o0

Chapitre 28

0o0

Derniers moments de paix

0o0

\/

* * *

Hoshiko fixait toujours la forêt, retenant son souffle. C'est à peine si elle avait conscience de s'agripper à Sesshômaru. Elle semblait comme plongée dans une transe qui ramenèrent à sa mémoire des visions qu'elle avait eues. Parmi elles, celle où elle se battait contre Sesshômaru. Plus le temps passait, plus elle craignait que ces visions là se produisent.

La panique et l'inquiétude qui l'avaient submergée déclenchèrent sans doute ce qui arriva. Elle sentit alors une vive douleur dans son ventre et retint son souffle en serrant les dents. Sesshômaru la soutint et la contempla, inquiet. _Si c'est ce que je pense, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !_

- Hoshiko ? l'appela Kaede. Que se passe-t-il ?

- … Mal, parvint-elle à dire.

- Des contractions, fit alors Kagome en comprenant.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas le moment de sortir petit homme ! souffla-t-elle en caressant son ventre.

La contraction passée, Hoshiko soupira de soulagement. Bah... ce n'était qu'une petite contraction, ils avaient encore du temps, non ? C'est ce qu'elle s'était dit avant qu'elle n'en ait une nouvelle, un peu plus forte, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Cette fois, Kaede lui dit de s'allonger car l'enfant naîtrait sans doute dans la nuit. Sesshômaru resta à l'extérieur avec Inuyasha, mais il ne cessait pas de s'inquiéter pour Hoshiko.

- Tu devrais peut-être aller auprès d'elle, je reste là, fit Inuyasha.

- Non... je préfère surveiller la forêt. Meyoju va sans doute se manifester en profitant de cette occasion, déclara Sesshômaru.

- Oui... mais Hoshiko aura besoin de toi pour la soutenir, répliqua Inuyasha.

Sesshômaru l'observa un moment avant de finalement acquiescer et rentrer dans la chaumière pour voir Sango, Kagome et Kaede changer un peu les idées à Hoshiko qui souffrait de contractions terribles. Il entendit Inuyasha parler à une personne qu'il supposait être Miroku et fut rassuré que son crétin de frère ne soit pas tout seul. _Pas que je m'inquiète pour lui !_

Il posa ses armes au sol, là où il pourrait les récupérer rapidement s'il y avait urgence et vint s'agenouiller auprès de Hoshiko qui serrait les dents, ou bien se mordait la lèvre inférieur jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler.

Sesshômaru attrapa sa main pour lui assurer son soutient et faillit lâcher un juron quand elle la serra de toute ses forces. _Elle veut me broyer la main ou quoi ?_ Mais voyant ses traits tirés par la souffrance, il oublia bien vite son inconfort et caressa son front avec douceur.

- Kyaaah ! cria-t-elle en ne pouvant plus se retenir. C'est bien le fils de ce stupide Youkai !

Sesshômaru soupira et secoua la tête. Il savait que dans les heures à venir, il allait s'en prendre plein la figure, mais il s'y était résigné. Après tout, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord. C'était bien son enfant qu'elle allait mettre au monde. Mais de là à savoir si c'était un garçon...

- Arrghh ! Sesshômaru no bakaaaaaaa !

Sesshômaru eut soudain l'envie de rire. Tout de même... quand avait-il commencé à aimer qu'elle l'insulte ? Elle le faisait souvent... _Oui, quand on fait l'amour avec un peu trop d'entrain... ou bien quand elle est gênée... ou bien encore..._

- Aaaaaaah ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de tomber amoureuse d'un stupide, impassible, froid et infecte Youkai !

- Ne t'en fais pas Sesshômaru. Toutes les femmes maudissent leurs maris à l'accouchement, déclara Kaede avec un air enjoué. _On n'est pas mariés !_ pensèrent à ce moment les deux intéressés.

- Oh oui, Inuyasha pourra en témoigner... ajouta Kagome en souriant en repensant au passé.

- Tout comme Miroku. Si je me souviens bien, je l'ai maudit jusqu'à la... combien déjà ? A oui, jusqu'à la huitième génération, c'est pour te dire.

- Qu'elle me maudisse si elle le veut, si ça peut l'aider, sourit Sesshômaru comme un peu ailleurs. De toute manière, elle n'a pas tout à fait tord.

- Sesshômaru... quand es-tu devenu aussi... sociable et conciliant ? s'enquit Kaede étonnée.

- Je l'ignore... c'est elle qui a cette influence sur moi... influence néfaste pour ma réputation d'ailleurs... marmonna-t-il.

- Ta réputation tu sais où tu peux te la meeeeeeettreee ! Itaaaa ! s'écria Hoshiko en serrant extrêmement fort la main de Sesshômaru. _C'est qu'elle a tout de même une sacrée poigne..._

- Ohh... ça commence, annonça Kaede en se positionnant devant Hoshiko. Pousse Hoshiko, vas-y, l'encouragea-t-elle.

- Yaaaaaaahh. Espèce d'enfoiré de Youkaaaaai ! C'est de ta faute abrutiiiii ! Itaaaaa...

L'accouchement continua malgré toutes les insultes, malédictions et autres paroles peu amicale de Hoshiko à l'encontre de Sesshômaru. Elle l'a même menacé de mettre hors service ce qui faisait lui servait d'appareil reproducteur. Ce à quoi Sesshômaru manqua d'éclater de rire et de lui répondre qu'elle s'en voudrait après. Mais il le garda pour lui, tout le monde n'étant pas sensé en connaître autant sur leur intimité.

Mais une fois qu'elle fut délivrée de la douleur et que l'enfant fut né et lavé par les soins de Kaede qui leur assura qu'il était en bonne santé, elle bénit le ciel et Sesshômaru pour ce cadeau. Sesshômaru sentait qu'un jour elle allait le rendre fou. il n'arrivait pas à la suivre. L'instant d'avant il s'en prenait plein la figure, et juste après c'est tout juste si elle ne faisait pas ses louanges ou lui déclarait son amour éternel. _Franchement... les femmes !_

- Un magnifique garçon Hoshiko-chan, souffla Sango. Et en pleine santé.

Hoshiko tendit les bras pour le prendre et Sango le lui déposa doucement. Il avait déjà quelques mèches de cheveux d'une couleur argentée et quand il ouvrit les yeux, elle rencontra son propre regard. Sesshômaru se tenait à côté d'elle et observait leur fils. Il ne pleurait pas et semblait lire au plus profond de son âme. Sesshômaru le prit également dans ses bras sous les yeux émus de Hoshiko. _Les deux hommes de ma vie..._

- Notre fils... souffla Sesshômaru, fasciné.

L'enfant posa sa petite main sur la joue de son père et Sesshômaru se surprit à sourire. _Manquerait plus que je devienne..._

- Deviendrais-tu papa gâteux ? le devança Hoshiko.

- Uruse* ! marmonna-t-il avant de lui remettre l'enfant dans les bras. Comment veux-tu l'appeler ? s'enquit-il finalement.

- Je l'ignore...

- Pourquoi pas... Haru ? proposa-t-il alors.

- Il est né en pleine nuit, fit remarquer Hoshiko.

- Haruyoru**... souffla-t-il.

Hoshiko sourit et ferma les yeux avant de s'endormir, épuisée. Sesshômaru prit son fils dans ses bras et l'observa un moment. Il dormait paisiblement. Sango était sortie, Hiraikotsu avec elle afin de tenir compagnie à Inuyasha et Miroku. Kagome, elle, s'était assise pour souffler un peu. Elle ne tarderait pas non plus à accoucher de son deuxième enfant. Alors mieux valait pour elle de ne pas sortir et de rester ici, à l'abri.

- Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être père ? demanda Inuyasha à son frère quand ce dernier sortit après avoir confié son fils à Kaede.

- Pourquoi me le demander puisque tu le sais déjà ? fit Sesshômaru en remettant correctement ses sabres à sa ceinture.

- Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie ! marmonna Inuyasha.

Sesshômaru ne releva pas. Il sentait l'énergie néfaste toute proche. Elle s'était rapprochée un peu plus. Pourtant, ils ne voyaient rien. Leur ennemi était-il invisible ? Non, une silhouette apparut au loin et Inuyasha ne perdit pas de temps pour lui envoyer un Kaze no kisu. La présence disparut, ainsi que l'aura démoniaque. Leur adversaire avait-il prit peur ou était-ce seulement une tactique ?

Sesshômaru resta perplexe et sur ses gardes, mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire maintenant, tout était redevenu calme. Il se tourna vers son frère qui fronçait les sourcils.

- As-tu senti ton attaque le toucher ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, répondit Inuyasha.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, conclut Sesshômaru.

- Mais pourquoi a-t-il prit la fuite ? s'enquit Miroku sans comprendre.

- Peut-être cherchait-il seulement à nous tester, avança Sango.

Sesshômaru réfléchit un instant et trouvait cette hypothèse peu réaliste. Quel était son but ? Il comprit alors un peu mieux. Il voulait inquiéter Hoshiko afin de déclencher la naissance de l'enfant. Mais pourquoi ? Dans quel but ? La réponse était claire. Une fois l'enfant né, elle ne serait plus confinée dans ce village et serait plus facile à enlever... Sesshômaru manqua de jurer tellement il se sentait manipulé. _C'est comme avec Naraku..._ Mais lui vivant, jamais il ne toucherait à un seul cheveux de Hoshiko, ni de Haruyoru.

L'état d'alerte passé, Miroku et Sango rentrèrent chez eux, non sans avoir félicité la nouvelle maman et un Sesshômaru encore un peu contrarié de la fuite de leur ennemi. Il ne disait rien, semblait lointain. Inuyasha ramena Kagome chez eux. La pauvre s'était endormie, éreintée par l'enfant qui bougeait trop. Akiko suivit évidemment son père sagement et alla se coucher rapidement. Son père le borda avant de retourner s'allonger auprès de Kagome sur laquelle il passa un bras protecteur avant de s'endormir lui aussi. _Cette nuit a été éprouvante pour tous..._

De son côté, Kaede avait sortit Sesshômaru de ses sombres pensées et lui avait remit son fils dans les bras où il commença à pleurer, réveillant ainsi Hoshiko. Sesshômaru était un peu paniqué, bien qu'il ne le montra pas. Il ne savait pas comment s'occuper d'un enfant. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, surtout pour un enfant si jeune. Hoshiko sourit, la fatigue se lisant sur son visage et tendit les bras pour qu'il lui remette leur fils. Il hésita, sachant qu'elle était faible, puis s'exécuta. Elle savait sans doute comment le calmer.

La scène qui se déroula sous les yeux de Kaede la fit sourire, attendrie. _Sesshômaru a changé..._ Il commençait à faire confiance aux autres et à montrer ses sentiments. Elle le voyait bien dans la douceur avec laquelle il avait remit Haruyoru à sa mère, dans la tendresse avec laquelle il l'avait couvée du regard tandis qu'elle commençait à allaiter leur enfant, et dans la passion avec laquelle il l'embrassa. Sesshômaru l'aimait, c'était indéniable. Mais Kaede craignait pour cette amour. Le jour viendrait où Hoshiko devrait partir. Comment réagirait Sesshômaru à la perte de cette merveilleuse femme ? Il n'aurait d'elle alors que des souvenirs amers et un enfant privé de mère. Mais pour l'heure, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ces choses malheureuses.

- Peut-être serait-il temps pour vous de rentrer dans votre maison, fit Kaede une fois l'enfant rendormi.

Hoshiko acquiesça et Sesshômaru se leva en la soulevant dans ses bras. Elle garda l'enfant serré contre sa poitrine et enveloppé dans un bonne couverture pour qu'il n'attrape pas trop froid dans cette nuit étrangement glaciale. _On est presque en été pourtant !_ Ce changement de climat était-il dû à cette étrange attaque ?

- Sesshômaru... qu'en est-il de l'ennemi ? s'enquit-elle alors.

- Il s'est enfui, répondit tout simplement le Youkai en entrant avec elle dans leur maison.

- Comme ça, sans demander son reste ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- J'ai ma propre hypothèse sur son but, répondit-il sans émotion.

- Et ?

- Haruyoru, lorsqu'il grandissait en toi, te prodiguait la meilleur des défenses psychiques. A présent qu'il est né, tu es de nouveau une cible attrayante à contrôler, résuma-t-il en l'allongeant doucement sur leur futon avant de prendre leur fils pour aller l'allonger dans le berceau qu'il avait construit durant ces longs mois d'ennui à ne rien pouvoir faire.

- Donc selon toi, reprit-elle. Son unique but était de déclencher la naissance de Haruyoru ?

- Bingo, acquiesça-t-il en bordant machinalement l'enfant. Il a réussi son entreprise et tu es maintenant plus vulnérable face à Meyoju.

- Je vois... souffla-t-elle en se laissant aller à regarder le plafond tandis que Sesshômaru ôtait ses vêtements avant de s'allonger avec elle. Désolée...

- De quoi ? fit-il surpris.

- Je t'ai fais passé un sale quart d'heure tout à l'heure... fit-elle en se rappelant qu'elle l'avait traité de tous les noms et l'avait maudit à pas moins de cinq reprises.

- D'après Kaede, c'est normal, se remémora-t-il. "Toutes les femmes maudissent leurs maris à l'accouchement", cita-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Ou plus logiquement, le père de l'enfant, on n'est pas marié, rétorqua-t-elle en lui touchant le bout du nez avec son doigt.

Sesshômaru ne répondit pas et se contenta de soupirer avant de l'attirer dans ses bras où elle se blottit sans plus de manière. Elle s'y endormit rapidement, laissant Sesshômaru pensif. Se marier... pourquoi pas ? Après tout, elle venait de donner naissance à son héritier... Il décida finalement que ce n'était pas encore le moment de penser à tout ça. Il s'endormit également, sa main gauche légèrement meurtrie à cause d'une certaine nouvelle maman.

[…]

Quelques semaines avaient passés depuis la naissance de Haruyoru. Hoshiko avait recouvré ses forces grâces aux attentions de Sesshômaru. Ce dernier avait fait son possible pour lui épargner toutes fatigues. Elle lui en était reconnaissante et n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il soit si consciencieux. Quant était-il devenu ainsi ? _Il a changé... Il s'ouvre d'avantage._ C'était pour elle une bonne chose. Elle ne se lassait jamais de le voir calmer les pleurs de leur fils. Loin d'être un "papa gâteux", il était tout de même attentionné et tendre avec le nouveau né.

Ce jour là, elle sortit de la chaumière avec son fils dans les bras, décidant qu'il était tant qu'elle respire un peu d'air frai. Si la grossesse et l'accouchement avait été difficile – la naissance de Youkai étant toujours une épreuve – elle entendait bien se remettra rapidement à bouger. Elle avait déjà pas mal récupéré et, bien qu'il ne le montra pas, Sesshômaru commençait à en avoir assez de rester cloîtré dans ce village. Ils prenaient du retard dans leur quête et ce n'était pas sans les inquiéter tous.

Hoshiko avait pensé que, lorsqu'ils repartiraient, ils devraient laisser l'enfant ici, afin qu'il soit en sécurité. Le laisser sous la surveillance d'Inuyasha lui paraissait être une bonne idée, bien que Sesshômaru ne soit pas très emballé. Maintenant qu'il était père, il n'appréciait pas trop l'idée de se séparer de son fils. Comme quoi, on a des surprises tous les jours. Qu'elle ne soit pas très emballée, d'accord, mais lui, c'était vraiment surprenant. Une mère n'aimait pas être loin de son enfant, c'était tout naturel, mais le père... Non, franchement, Sesshômaru la surprenait complètement. Bien qu'elle n'était pas contre ce nouveau changement.

- Il va bientôt falloir partir, souffla-t-il.

- Et que feront nous de notre fils, Sesshômaru ? s'enquit-elle tandis qu'ils marchaient côte à côte.

- J'y ai réfléchit, nous allons le ramener dans les terres de l'ouest. Il sera en sécurité dans ma demeure.

- Très bien, murmura-t-elle en berçant Haruyoru en pensant qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à cette option.

Sesshômaru tourna la tête vers elle. Il comprenait les réticences qu'elle avait à laisser Haruyoru aux soins de quelqu'un d'autre, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, et elle le savait. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira à lui un instant, le temps de déposer un léger baiser sur son front avant de s'éloigner, la laissant seule avec leur fils.

- Tu as intérêt à ne pas être aussi froid et impassible que ton père toi, hein ! fit-elle au bébé qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras.

- Je t'ai entendu ! répondit au loin la voix de Sesshômaru avec un soupçon d'amusement.

Hoshiko eut le réflexe d'une gamine et lui tira la langue. Peut-être l'eut-il vu, peut-être pas. Mais elle s'en fichait pas mal en fait. Elle décida de retourner à la maison afin de commencer à préparer leur départ. Connaissant Sesshômaru, cela ne tarderait pas. Alors autant s'y préparer à l'avance. Mais l'idée d'être bientôt séparer de leur enfant... et ce peut-être pour toujours... Quelques larmes lui échappèrent et elle s'empressa de les essuyer. Au moins Sesshômaru ne serait plus jamais seul.

[…]

Le jour du grand départ était arrivé. Hoshiko avait eut presque un mois pour se rétablir de l'accouchement plutôt difficile. Mais elle semblait bien. Sans doute une façade qu'elle montrait à tous pour ne pas les inquiéter, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps.

- Qu'allez-vous faire de votre fils ? s'enquit Inuyasha.

- Nous allons le ramener dans mon château, il sera surveillé par des personnes de confiances, ajouta Sesshômaru sans intention malsaine envers Inuyasha.

- Je veux venir aussi, s'écria Rin.

- Rin... reprocha Kaede, ne sachant pas quelle réponse allait donner le Seigneur Youkai.

Hoshiko et Sesshômaru se regardèrent un instant. Après tout, si Rin voulait venir vivre au château avec Haruyoru et faire partie de leur nouvelle famille... Pourquoi pas ? Hôshiko sentait la réticence de Sesshômaru qui se demandait si ce n'était pas mieux pour elle de vivre parmi les humains que parmi les Youkais. Puis, voyant le regard de Hoshiko, il céda.

- Très bien, soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux et se disant qu'il le regretterait.

Tout le monde avait été surpris de cette réponse. Ils ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à ce que Sesshômaru se plie à la volonté de la fillette. Mais ils devinèrent que l'échange silencieux entre Sesshômaru et Hoshiko y était pour beaucoup. Sesshômaru souleva Rin pour la déposer sur la scelle de Ah-Un une fois les au revoir faits. Mais quand Hoshiko s'apprêta à prendre place derrière Rin, Sesshômaru l'attrapa par la taille.

- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Toi tu voyageras avec moi, dit-il simplement, les yeux plus expressifs que jamais.

Loin d'être contre, Hoshiko lui offrit un merveilleux sourire et le laissa la serre contre lui, leur fils dans ses bras tandis qu'ils s'envolaient suivi de Ah-Un avec Jaken et Rin. Jaken n'arrêtait pas de se chamailler avec Rin qui était aux anges depuis que Sesshômaru avait accepté qu'elle vienne vivre dans sa demeure. Pendant ce temps, le Seigneur des terres de l'ouest se disait qu'il allait finir par le regretter de passer ses quatre volontés à la femme qui faisait battre son cœur. Mais quand il la voyait sourire ainsi, blottie contre lui la tête sous son menton et leur fils dans les bras... il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que d'être attendri.

Ils arrivèrent à destination sans encombres quelques jours plus tard. Rin suivit Jaken afin qu'il lui montre sa nouvelle chambre tandis que Sesshômaru entraîna Hoshiko dans sa propre chambre. Ils étaient arrivés en pleine nuit et l'enfant dormait tranquillement dans les bras de son père. Ce dernier le regardait avec une tendresse nouvelle qu'il n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir.

Hoshiko caressa gentiment sa joue avant de prendre leur fils et de l'allonger dans le berceau prévu à cet effet puisqu'un peu plus tôt, Sesshômaru leur avait ordonné d'en mettre un. Ils restèrent un moment à le veiller avant d'aller eux-même se coucher dans le grand lit après s'être dévêtus. Là, Sesshômaru l'attira contre lui et déposa de tendres baisers dans son cou avant d'y enfouir son visage. Avec elle dans ses bras, il se sentait complet et pouvait se laisser aller au repos et à la détente. Elle le rassurait...

- Sesshômaru... c'est probablement la dernière nuit que l'on pourra passer ainsi, en sécurité... murmura Hoshiko en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

- Je le sais... soupira-t-il en se redressant sur ses coudes.

- Demain nous partirons et Meyoju saura nous tomber dessus sans qu'on ait à le chercher, déclara-t-elle. Alors... cette nuit, ne me laisse pas, serre-moi dans tes bras, souffla-t-elle en venant se blottir contre lui soudainement.

Sesshômaru resta immobile un moment, avant de finalement se rallonger en la serrant contre lui. Oui... c'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'ils pouvaient dormir paisiblement, ensembles. Il regarda le visage endormi de Hoshiko. Elle semblait sereine et rassurée. Sesshômaru ferma les yeux un moment en pensant à ce qui les attendait puis les rouvrit et alla déposer ses lèvres sur son front avant de s'endormir à son tour, la protégeant dans l'étau de ses bras.

* * *

/\

0o0

_A Suivre..._

0o0

\/

* * *

*Uruse = la ferme

**Haru = printemps Yoru = nuit

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, mais je vais essayer de faire au mieux ! =)

Je vous dis donc à bientôt...

... Au prochain chapitre ! =)


	29. Une situation délicate

Lalolyen d'Eryn Vorn :

Je suis encore désolée pour le retard ! J'ai peu de temps pour l'écriture puisque j'avais le code à passer ! =S Encore désolée, vraiment ! Non me frappe paaaaaaas ! *s'enfuit en courant façon Jack Sparrow* Bref, finit les conneries, maintenant, soyons sérieuses ! =)

Oui, mais bon, il ne faut pas oublier que c'est un garçon, alors fallait s'y attendre qu'il ne viendrait pas au bon moment ! xD Oui, je sais, je suis pas sympa envers le sexe masculin... Mea culpa, mea culpa... =D *J'ai vachement l'air repenti, hein ?*

Oui, C'est vrai, mais Sesshy n'a jamais assisté à un accouchement et n'a jamais été père, alors c'est un peu normal qu'il soit étonnée... et maladroit. Le pauvre... je me demande si, du coup, il voudra d'autres enfants ? (si on suppose qu'elle n'a pas mis ça menace à exécution d'ici là... ^^) hahaha !

C'est tout à fait ça, Le grand dur qui se révèle être papa gâteux, oh c'est trop choux ! ^^ Mais c'est vrai que ça la fou mal pour l'image du cruel Sesshômaru-sama ! xD

Oui, bon... faut bien qu'elle soit un peu indécise de temps en temps, hein ? Hoshiko n'est pas parfaite, loin de là, mais c'est ce qui la rend attachante, non ? =)

Bah il fallait bien que je mette de l'humour et de la tendresse, parce que ce qui va suivre va être assez dramatique, mais bon... je te laisse lire et tu me diras ce que tu en penses ! =)

PS : Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne me gêne absolument pas. Je ne suis pas du genre à m'offusquer pour ça alors relax (take it easy... ^^) Bref ! =) Bonne lecture !

* * *

/\

0o0

Chapitre 29

0o0

Une situation délicate

0o0

\/

* * *

Le lendemain, Sesshômaru eut presque des remords à réveiller la silhouette gracieusement endormie à ses côtés. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre trop de retard. Cette farce sinistre durait depuis trop longtemps, et pour protéger les siens, ils se devaient d'y mettre un terme. Alors il la réveilla doucement en lui caressant le visage du bout des doigts.

Hoshiko abandonna son sommeil réparateur à regret mais aussi avec une certaine pointe d'appréhension. Ce qu'elle avait redouté et vu en rêve bon nombre de fois allait bientôt se produire et elle espérait être assez forte, avoir le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout. Mais elle savait que ça n'allait pas être facile. Cependant, elle se garda bien de faire part de ses visions et de ses peurs à Sesshômaru. Ce n'était pas utile de l'inquiéter et, de plus, lui faire savoir qu'il serait impuissant contre ce qui allait lui arriver à elle. Son heure était venue et il allait falloir qu'il l'accepte, même si ça allait le faire souffrir. Elle s'en voulait déjà.

- A quoi penses-tu ? s'enquit-il en remarquant ses yeux tristes.

- J'ai des remords de l'abandonner ainsi, souffla-t-elle en désignant le berceau.

C'était un peu vrai, mais ce n'était pas ce qui occupait le plus son esprit. Mais ce mensonge fut une grande réussite puisqu'il ne douta pas une seconde de sa véracité. Elle se leva et s'habilla rapidement. Mieux valait qu'ils partent avant le réveil de Rin. Sesshômaru avait convenu avec Inuyasha d'un point de rendez-vous pour aller ensemble en finir avec toute cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute. Miroku serait sans doute présent avec Kirara, Kohaku, Shippo et Sango. Kagome, elle, par contre s'occuperait des enfants au village avec Kaede.

Une fois prête, elle jeta un dernier regard attendri à leur enfant et saisit la main que le Taiyoukai lui tendait. Elle ne la lâcha pas une seconde, savourant ce réconfort que cela semblait lui apporter. Cruel destin pour une mère que de ne pas pouvoir voir grandir son enfant. _Sesshômaru sera là, lui... il le chérira en mémoire de notre amour..._ S'il ne lui avait jamais dit clairement qu'il l'aimait, elle, elle en avait la certitude, cela lui suffisait, à défaut de mieux.

Avant qu'il ne s'apprête à s'envoler avec elle dans les bras, elle lui attrapa le visage et lui donna un long et passionnant baiser. Il y répondit mais fut un peu surpris de la détresse qu'il ressentait. Ce baiser avait un goût amer, comme si c'était le dernier. Une urgence semblait en ressortir mais elle rompit le lien de leurs lèvres et posa sa main sur sa joue.

- Promets-moi de faire attention à toi, souffla-t-elle. Ne me demande pas de justification quant à mon comportement, le devança-t-elle, si bien qu'il se retint de parler. Promets-moi juste ça.

- Tu as ma promesse, soupira-t-il en constatant qu'une fois de plus elle le menait par le bout du nez.

Elle lui offrit un sourire chaleureux, tendre... et triste. Cette urgence et ce désespoir qu'il avait ressenti quelques instants auparavant venaient de refaire surface. Décidément, il n'y comprenait absolument rien. Est-ce que c'était le signe qu'il allait bientôt la perdre ? Qu'elle allait bientôt tomber ? Il ne fit pas part de ses peurs – il ne le faisait d'ailleurs jamais – à Hoshiko et l'attrapa par la taille avant de s'envoler vers le point de rendez-vous.

_ Tu commences à comprendre Sesshômaru... que le temps qui nous est imparti prend fin... Mais j'ai été heureuse, même si ce ne fut qu'un bref instant..._ Elle regarda à l'horizon. Tout allait se jouer dans les jours à venir... Le destin était en marche et prenait son dernier tournant avant la ligne droite de l'arrivée. Hoshiko était plus déterminée que jamais. Elle vaincrait... pour les siens.

[…]

Ils arrivèrent à l'orée d'une forêt, sentant toute proche la présence d'un miasme. Inuyasha était assis en tailleur, semblant réfléchir et Miroku faisait les cent pas sous les yeux de Kirara et Kohaku tendit que Sango ajustait sa tenue de manière à ce qu'elle puisse se mouvoir au mieux. Elle n'avait plus remis cette tenue de chasseuse de Youkai depuis longtemps. Heureusement qu'elle rentrait encore dedans.

Quand Sesshômaru posa les pieds sur la terre ferme, Hoshiko se détacha de lui à regret, sentant arriver le signe de mauvais augure qui déclencherait tout. Mieux valait pour lui qu'il ne reste pas trop près d'elle. Sango leva les yeux vers son amie et vint l'enlacer pour lui donner du courage, pensant sans doute qu'elle était effrayée. _Si tu savais Sango... si tu savais..._ Elle salua Miroku, Inuyasha, Kohaku ainsi que Kirara sans trop s'attarder là-dessus et tourna son attention en direction du miasme qu'elle ressentait au loin.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que tu nous accompagnes Hoshiko... ton essence est opposé à celle d'un Youkai, tu ne pourras pas entrer dans ce miasme, fit Inuyasha en se levant.

- Ne t'occupes pas de ça, fit-elle sans le regarder mais avec une confiance qui l'étonna. En route, il est temps d'en finir, souffla-t-elle en entrant dans la forêt.

Sesshômaru la suivit sans un mot, se demandant bien ce qu'elle allait encore inventer. _Quelle idiotie va-t-elle encore commettre ? _Plus ils approchaient du miasme, plus Hoshiko se sentait sombrer dans les ténèbres. Mais elle lutta contre ce qui sommeillait en elle, il fallait qu'elle soit plus forte que cette noirceur. Elle ne laissa rien paraître, se focalisant sur le son de la clochette pour demeurer elle-même.

Ils arrivèrent devant une barrière et elle s'arrêta. Quand elle approcha la main pour toucher cette barrière, une ombre fonça sur elle. Elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour la voir arriver que l'ombre s'immisçait dans son corps, la faisant tomber à terre sous le choc.

- Hoshiko ! cria Inuyasha tandis que Sesshômaru se précipitait vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et la redresser un peu.

Mais quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent, ce n'était pas deux yeux bleus qu'il rencontra, mais des yeux noirs. Des yeux noirs de haine. Il fit un bon en arrière avant qu'elle ne réussisse à lui entailler la peau de son épée. Il resta en position défensive, ne sachant que faire.

- Mais qu'est-ce que... commença Inuyasha quand Sesshômaru lui fit signe de se taire.

- Hoshiko-chan ? l'appela Sango.

- Ce n'est pas Hoshiko, déclara Sesshômaru qui venait de comprendre.

Il se sentait si stupide. Il aurait dû comprendre dés le début. Dés le moment où elle s'était enfuie à cause de Lethia. Cette maîtrise de ses pouvoirs, de cette téléportation, ce n'était pas ses pouvoirs à elle... Cela remontait même avant cela. Le jour où elle avait perdu la mémoire, c'était un coup de Meyoju. Il avait voulu prendre possession d'elle, mais avec son esprit si puissant, il n'avait réussi qu'à enfermer sa mémoire. Mais une infime partie de lui était implantée en elle. Il suffisait d'une peu de haine pour la réveiller... Ces yeux noirs qui le fixaient à présent, étaient ceux de son ennemi.

- Tu es Meyoju, n'est-ce pas ? lança alors Sesshômaru pour vérifier ses conclusions.

- Bravo, tu es très malin Sesshômaru, ricana la voix de Hoshiko sans pour autant avoir ses intonations.

- Pourquoi avoir choisit de la contrôler elle ? demanda Sesshômaru.

- Mais parce que c'est la seule à pouvoir te détruire, sourit sournoisement ce visage qu'il connaissait si bien.

- Tu aurais pu me contrôler moi, avança Sesshômaru, voulant comprendre.

- Oh non, parce que ton ange gardien te protégeait de mes attaques. Elle s'est elle-même exposée pour te protéger, ricana une nouvelle fois Meyoju.

_C'était donc ça... elle savait ce qu'elle risquait. Voilà donc la raison de son étrange comportement. Elle l'avait vu, elle avait vu ce qui allait se produire..._ Cependant, malgré le fait que son ennemi soit face à lui, il ne pouvait se résoudre à attaquer. Attaquer de front blesserait Hoshiko par la même occasion.

- Tu comprends pourquoi je l'ai choisi elle, tu ne pourra jamais lever la main sur elle, parce que ton cœur bat pour elle n'est-ce pas ? sourit Meyoju. Rappelles-toi ce jour où tu as été empoisonné, tu as sentit un autre battement dans ta poitrine pour te garder en vie, hein ?

- Que...

- C'était elle, elle se sacrifiait pour te permettre de survivre, lâcha Meyoju avant de rire de nouveau et de s'approcher de Sesshômaru jusqu'à lui murmurer à l'oreille. Quel dommage, tu ne comprends que maintenant à quel point vous vous aimiez...

Meyoju s'éloigna pour reprendre une bonne distance entre Sesshômaru et le corps de Hoshiko. Alors il laissa Hoshiko prendre un peu de contrôle sur son corps, juste assez pour que ses yeux redeviennent bleus et que quelques larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Puis, ce fut fini, Meyoju se sauva, disparaissant dans le miasme. Sesshômaru s'effondra à genoux, les mains crispés sur le sentier de terre dure, tentant de réprimer le trou béant dans sa poitrine. Meyoju venait de lui arracher le cœur avec de simples mots. Simples... mais puissants.

- Sesshômaru, souffla Inuyasha en voyant une larme tomber sur le sol, le surprenant.

Alors il fit une chose impensable, qu'il n'aurait jamais cru faire un jour. Il s'agenouilla à son tour et, maladroitement, passa ses bras autour de son frère, lui donnant une étreinte se voulant réconfortante malgré sa maladresse. Sesshômaru ne bougea pas, il était comme coupé de la réalité, parvenant à peine à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Pourtant, tous les signes avaient été là, il avait voulu les ignorer.

Il se redressa, se libérant sans brusquerie de l'étreinte de son frère, faisant comprendre à ce dernier qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'être réconforté mais qu'il l'en remerciait à sa manière. Il sortit la chaîne autour de son cou afin d'admirer la bague que lui avait donné Astrielle lors d'une brève entrevue et referma ses doigts dessus, une étincelle de détermination animant son regard. Non, il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il avait enfin trouvé quelque chose à protégé, une raison de vivre, ce n'était pas pour l'abandonner à la première difficulté de taille.

Sesshômaru se releva et regarda au loin, au-delà de la barrière. Inuyasha resta silencieux, attendant de savoir ce qu'allait faire Sesshômaru. Miroku tenait la main de Sango en se mettant à la place de ce Youkai qui à cet instant semblait plus homme de Youkai. Lui, si on lui avait enlevé Sango, il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait eu la force de se relever.

- Sesshômaru ? interrogea Inuyasha.

- Que ceux qui le veulent me suivent, je vais régler cette histoire et peu importe ce qu'il en coûtera, dusse-être le prix de ma vie, déclara Sesshômaru en s'engouffrant dans le miasme.

- Il est près à en mourir ? s'étonna un peu Inuyasha. Mais qu'est-ce que Hoshiko lui a fait ?

- Elle l'a changé, fit Miroku.

- Elle lui a redonné confiance en l'amour, elle a guéri ses blessures qu'il cachait si bien, ajouta Sango.

- Je ne vais pas le laisser seul, pas maintenant que je commence à me découvrir un frère et non un adversaire, lâcha Inuyasha avant de suivre le Taiyoukai.

- Sango, la retint Miroku. Je préférerais que tu restes ici... souffla Miroku.

- Et que je te laisse seul risquer ta vie ? Pas question ! protesta-t-elle.

- Justement, s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose, au moins les enfants pourraient compter sur leur mère, répliqua Miroku.

- Peut-être... mais je refuse de te laisser courir ce risque seul !

- J'étais sûr que tu dirais ça, soupira Miroku avant de suivre les deux frères avec Kohaku et Kirara, la main de Sango serrée dans la sienne.

[…]

Le miasme était extrêmement nocif, même pour Inuyasha et Kirara. C'est pourquoi ils portaient tous un masque de chasseur de Youkai que Sango avait prévus. Tous sauf Sesshômaru. Il avait refusé d'en porter un même après les demandes de Sango et d'Inuyasha. Ils devaient en convenir, Sesshômaru était plus têtu que son frère. Et déjà qu'Inuyasha était impossible à raisonner, alors Sesshômaru, pas la peine d'y penser. Personne n'en serait capable. Sauf Hoshiko...

- Je m'inquiète pour Hoshiko-chan, souffla Sango.

- Elle est inconsciente, déclara Sesshômaru sans émotion.

- Tu le sais comment ? demanda Inuyasha sans mettre en doute sa parole.

- Le lien est presque impossible à sentir, répondit Sesshômaru.

- Mais alors... tu... commença Inuyasha n'allant pas jusqu'au bout de sa phrase.

Sesshômaru ne répondit pas à cette question plus qu'évidente. Est-ce qu'il était affaibli ? Oui, et peut-être un peu trop pour se battre. C'était le but premier de Meyoju de l'affaiblir. Il le savait, et pourtant il fonçait dans son piège tête baisser. Si jamais il devait se battre contre Meyoju ou même contre n'importe quel Youkai, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir la force nécessaire pour l'emporter.

- Sesshômaru... tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de continuer dans ta condition ? demanda Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha... Père m'a demandé un jour si j'avais quelque chose à protéger. Je n'avais à ce moment là pas compris le sens de cette question. J'ai été long à comprendre, très long. Mais j'ai su, au moment même où j'ai posé les yeux sur elle, que je serai près à donner ma vie pour son bonheur, avoua Sesshômaru.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle l'amour Sesshômaru, fit Inuyasha. Tu en as mis du temps à comprendre... soupira le Hanyo.

- Non, sourit imperceptiblement le Youkai. J'ai seulement mis du temps à y croire, dit-il finalement.

- Huh ? fit Inuyasha sans comprendre.

- C'est une longue histoire, soupira Sesshômaru en ce fermant soudainement, jugeant qu'il ne s'était que trop épanché sur le sujet.

[…]

La nuit étant tombée, Sesshômaru décréta qu'il valait mieux faire une pause puisque les humains n'avaient pas une vue nocturne. Alors mieux valait s'arrêter pour la nuit. Il prit le premier tour de garde, ne voulant pas montrer sa souffrance ni sa faiblesse. Mais Inuyasha avait bien comprit. _Attend-il d'être seul pour pleurer ou bien veut-il simplement se prouver qu'il peut continuer comme ça ?_ Alors une fois tout le monde endormi, Inuyasha vint prendre place à côté de son frère.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas ton genre de te confier, mais... pourrais-tu me parler de notre père avant ma naissance ? demanda Inuyasha pour lui changer un peu les idées.

- Que veux-tu savoir ? soupira Sesshômaru las.

- Tout, répondit Inuyasha.

Sesshômaru ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Inuyasha lui rappelait, de bien des manières, Hoshiko. Il était parfois aussi irréfléchi qu'elle et avait tendance à parler trop vite. Mais c'est ce qui le rendait attachant. Sesshômaru se rendait compte maintenant à quel point il avait changé. A quel point il s'était ouvert aux autres. Tout ça grâce à Hoshiko. Et encore grâce à elle, il se découvrait un frère qu'il avait détesté à première vue, puis protégé de tout les ennuis possible en l'obligeant à rester éloigné de lui, en lui faisant croire à une haine continuelle. Mais ce n'était pas vrai. Il avait voulu le protéger des ennuis qui semblaient toujours le trouver.

- Notre père était quelqu'un d'aviser, de grand, de puissant. Et je doute que que l'un de nous le dépasse un jour, souffla Sesshômaru. Il vivait pour protéger et non détruire, pas comme moi auparavant, déclara Sesshômaru.

- Mais maintenant, tu lui ressembles beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? Toi aussi tu es prêt à mourir pour une femme...

- Pas n'importe quelle femme... murmura Sesshômaru. Ma femme... souffla-t-il presque imperceptiblement.

- Tu sais, je crois que tu es à égalité avec notre père, et bientôt tu le dépasseras, sourit Inuyasha.

- Si tu étais un Youkai, tu l'aurais dépassé depuis longtemps, toi, sourit Sesshômaru en lui frottant le sommet de la tête.

- Hey ! C'est pas parce que je suis plus petit que toi que tu te dois de faire ça ! marmonna Inuyasha.

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Sesshômaru.

- De quoi ? s'étonna Inuyasha.

Sesshômaru resta silencieux un moment. Était-ce vraiment le moment de lui parler de tout le passé ? _De toute façon, nous ne survivrons peut-être pas... _Oui, mieux valait qu'il sache tout avant. Même si cela revenait à avouer tous les sacrifices qu'il avait dû faire, l'indifférence qu'il s'était contraint à montrer à toutes choses pour le protéger de lui et de ses ennemis. Il avait toujours vécu dans l'idée qu'il n'y avait de sacrifices valable que ceux sur lesquels on se taisait. Alors ce n'était pas une décision facile.

- Quand tu es né, Hoshiko et moi avons emmené ta mère et toi dans un endroit où vous étiez en sécurité et sommes restés présents aussi souvent que possible, commença Sesshômaru. J'avais les affaires de père à m'occuper et Hoshiko ne voulait pas trop s'éloigner de moi.

- Vous vous aimiez à cette époque, non ? demanda Inuyasha.

- Je dirais que ce fut le coup de foudre lorsqu'elle descendit du ciel, avoua Sesshômaru en grimaçant. _Pourquoi je lui parle de ça moi ?_ Chaque fois que nous passions vérifier que tout allait bien, Hoshiko s'occupait de toi et jouait avec toi tandis que je vous observai de loin.

* * *

_Flash Back_

_Hoshiko tenait Inuyasha par la main et l'entraînait dehors, un ballon sous le bras. Puis, ils commencèrent à jouer dans le rire et la bonne humeur. Souvent cela se terminait en partie de chat sans vraiment comprendre où tout cela avait débuté. Hoshiko attrapait alors le petit Inuyasha et l'attaquait à coup de bisous dans le cou, faisant rire le gamin._

_- Ils sont vraiment proches, fit une voix derrière Sesshômaru qui observait la scène en silence, impassible._

_Depuis qu'il avait du reprendre les affaires de son père et toutes ses obligations, il n'était plus le jeune irréfléchi et se comportait en seigneur responsable et respecté de tous. Mais il commençait à se demander si le fait de demeurer impassible en toutes situations n'allait pas le rendre insensible à tout ce bonheur qu'il pouvait voir, et ressentir._

_- Oui, Hoshiko aime beaucoup les enfants, sourit tout de même un peu Sesshômaru._

_- Peut-être en aura-t-elle un jour, fit Izayoi en s'asseyant à côté de lui._

_- Je... fit-il incertain._

_- Tu sais Sesshômaru, être un seigneur respecté de tous ne doit pas être au détriment de ton bonheur, ton père ne l'aurait pas souhaité, ajouta-t-elle._

_- Je ne suis pas sûr d'être à la hauteur, souffla-t-il finalement._

_- C'est justement cette incertitude qui prouve que tu l'es, sourit-elle. Mais vous avez tout votre temps._

_Fin du Flash Back_

* * *

Si seulement elle avait su ce qui allait se passer... Et si lui l'avait su, peut-être n'aurait-il pas attendu si longtemps pour rendre Hoshiko heureuse. Inuyasha, à côté de lui, assimilait tout ce que son frère venait de lui révéler. Il comprenait à présent cette affection, ce lien affectueux entre Hoshiko et lui.

- Ta mère était quelqu'un d'extra-ordinaire Inuyasha, tu peux être fière d'être son fils, déclara Sesshômaru en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son frère.

- Je le sais... murmura Inuyasha. Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu Sesshômaru.

- Je ne pourrais pas dormir, répondit le seigneur Youkai.

- Très bien, je reste avec toi, conclut Inuyasha. Mon frère...

Sesshômaru ne répondit rien, mais une chaleur s'empara de son cœur, l'aidant à oublier un peu sa douleur. Oui, il avait un frère, et jamais plus on ne le lui enlèverait ça. Qu'il soit Hanyo, ou Youkai, il n'en avait que faire, ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il devait remercier Hoshiko pour ça. Il pouvait de nouveau faire confiance aux autres. Toutes ses épreuves qu'il endurait, ça le rapprochait de son frère, et c'était une bonne chose.

[…]

Meyoju avait une grande difficulté à repousser la conscience de Hoshiko dans l'ombre. Cette femme avait une puissance et une pureté d'âme effrayante. Parfois elle réussissait à l'assommer et profitait du peu de temps qu'elle gagnait pour attenter à sa vie. C'était incroyable ! Elle avait le courage de mettre fin à ses jours d'elle-même pour protéger Sesshômaru des plans de Orodos.

Une fois de plus, Meyoju perdit le contrôle et Hoshiko agit avec autant de rapidité qu'elle pouvait, dégainant Mistborn et la retournant contre elle, la pointe de la lame sur sa poitrine. Mais Meyoju reprit le contrôle à temps et laissa tomber Mistborn au sol avant de la ramasser pour la rengainer. Orodos lui avait dit que le corps de cette femme était essentiel pour achever ses plans. Alors il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la laisser se tuer.

Cependant, elle était trop sauvage et indomptable, il n'arrivait pas à lui imposer sa volonté. Elle le poussait à la faute chaque instant, trouvant la moindre faille pour le faire basculer. Non, décidément, ce n'était pas une tâche facile que de la contrôler. Mais comment allait-il bien pouvoir faire pour la rendre inoffensive ? Jamais il n'avait eu de difficulté à contrôler les autres avant elle, jamais. Alors il n'avait absolument aucune idée de la manière dont laquelle il devait s'y prendre.

- Meyoju ! appela une voix.

Cette intervention lui permit de se reprendre et de bailloner la conscience de Hoshiko pour l'enfermer au fin fond de lui à double tour. Il fut étonné de voir qu'elle ne chercha plu à se débattre. Avait-elle finalement compris qu'elle n'arriverait à rien en se battant contre lui ?

- Maître ? fit Meyoju en s'inclinant devant lui.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, annonça Orodos.

Meyoju releva la tête pour voir Sô'Unga que lui tendait son maître. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Orodos la lui confiait. Il n'aurait pas la force nécessaire pour la manier, seul Sesshômaru aurait la puissance nécessaire pour un tel acte. Alors comment, lui, pourrait-il faire avec le corps de Hoshiko qui se dégradait de plus en plus, perdant force et puissance.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Hoshiko est très puissante, elle pourra la manier, répondit Orodos à sa question silencieuse. Prends-la, ordonna-t-il d'un ton sans appelle.

Alors, Meyoju s'exécuta et attrapa le sabre par la garde, remarquant que, en effet, il n'était pas contrôlé par l'épée. Il en était tout de même très surpris. Comment était-ce possible ? Selon les dires, après Inutaisho, seul son fils aîné avait la force nécessaire !

- Hoshiko est la fille du plus puissant des Tenshi, une princesse parmi les siens, commença Orodos. De plus, le lien qu'elle partage avec Sesshômaru l'immunise contre Sô'Unga et lui permet ainsi de la manier.

- C'est un comble, ricana Meyoju. Il contribue lui-même à sa perte.

- Sesshômaru sera incapable de faire du mal à Hoshiko, cela donne encore un avantage.

- Sesshômaru... tu es fini ! souffla Meyoju en regardant son visage se refléter dans la lame, un sourire malsain sur les lèvres.

/\

0o0

_A Suivre..._

0o0

\/

* * *

En vous remerciant de suivre cette histoire.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, malgré la tournure dramatique.

A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez, avez-vous une idée de ce qui se produira ensuite ?

Merci à tous !

Je vous dis à bientôt, au prochain chapitre. =)


	30. Le Dernier Combat

Elwing Carter

Tu trouvais le chapitre précédent trop triste ? Eh bah celui là n'est pas joyeux non plus ! Voici le dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira quand même ! =)

* * *

Lalolyen d'Eryn Vorn

Désolée du gros retard, mais au camping ils avaient pas internet haut-débit ! -_-' Franchement ! Bref, je suis vraiment navrée !

XD, Oui, moi aussi j'adore cette scène. Mais en fait... j'aime toutes les scènes quand il y a notre bon vieux Jacky ! lol

Bonne question, peut-être parce qu'il aime bien emmerder Sesshômaru et qu'il sait que s'il faisait la même chose à Hoshiko il passerait un sale quart-d'heure ? mdr

Oui bah... c'est Sesshy quoi ! Il fait plus vraiment confiance à Hoshiko en matière d'initiative depuis qu'elle lui a coupé les cheveux ! xD Voyons Sesshy, faut pas exagérer, c'était vraiment pas fait exprès ! =D Bon d'accord, j'ai rien diiiiit ! *s'enfuit en courant re façon Jack Sparrow devant le regard meurtrier de Sesshômaru*.

Aura-t-il seulement le temps de rattraper toutes ses boulettes ? Je crois qu'une vie toute entière ne lui suffirait pas ! lol

XD. Je vois pas trop Hoshiko chanter du Walt Disney, surtout dans cette situation, mais qui sait ! Mais ne t'en fait pas, je crois que j'ai suivit le même lavage de cerveau que toi ! On est fichue ! lol

Tu rigoles, mais c'est exactement comme ça que je l'imagine ! Ptdr Bah attend, c'est pas n'importe quelle Tenshi non plus ! C'est la fille de Raziel tout de même ! Non mais ! Bien fait pour toi Meyoju !

Bah, pour ce qui est de tes prédictions, je n'y croirais pas trop à ta place. Elle est peut-être puissante, mais n'oublie pas que son corps se dégrade, et ça, même Meyoju n'y peut rien ! Bref, bonne lecture ! =D

* * *

mar-jo

Ce que tu me dis me fait très plaisir. Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

/\

0o0

Chapitre 30

0o0

Le dernier combat

0o0

\/

* * *

Ils avaient repris leur route dés le levé du jour, bien qu'avec tout ce miasme, il n'y avait pas grande différence. Sesshômaru s'entêtait à ne pas montrer sa fatigue ni sa faiblesse malgré les conseils de son demi-frère. Sesshômaru savait parfaitement ce qui allait se produire. Hoshiko lui avait parlé plus d'une fois de ses rêves avant que son corps ne commence à se dégrader et qu'elle arrête de lui en faire part pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Mais il l'avait entendu assez de fois pour savoir ce qui allait se passer. Orodos prévoyait qu'il se retrouve à la combattre. Et il ignorait quelle serait l'issue du combat. Une chose était sûre, il ne pourrait pas la blesser, cela lui était impossible. Et Orodos le savait parfaitement... Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que cela ne se produise.

Sesshômaru savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas survivre à cette femme. S'il devait mourir pour qu'elle s'en sorte, il le ferait. Dans le fond... mourir par amour, n'est-elle pas la plus noble des mort ? Si Hoshiko devait le tuer, alors qu'elle le fasse, il s'agenouillerait volontiers devant elle, lui présentant sa nuque, à sa merci, vaincu d'avance.

Ils arrivèrent devant une crypte et s'arrêtèrent un moment. Un rire nerveux failli franchir les lèvres de Sesshômaru. Soi son ennemi avait des goûts douteux, soi il forçait la plaisanterie à son paroxysme. Avec l'aide d'Inuyasha, il dégagea l'entrée, dévoilant un escalier descendant sous terre. Ils restèrent un instant immobile, se demandant si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de s'y engouffrer.

- Ceux qui sont claustrophobes... le voyage s'arrête ici, fit Sesshômaru.

Aucun ne répondit à son sarcasme et le suivirent dans la noirceur des ténèbres. Ils avaient fait tout ce chemin pour sauver Hoshiko, il était trop tard pour renoncer à présent. Et puis... jamais ils ne renonceraient à la sauver. Ils descendirent durant un long moment, se demandant si ils allaient s'arrêter un jour. Puis, la dernière marche arriva. Sesshômaru se stoppa avant de poser le pieds sur le sol et tendit le bras pour empêcher Inuyasha de continuer.

Sesshômaru posa alors le pied avec précaution sur le sol et esquiva habilement un flechette qui vint se ficher dans le mur, causant une érosion. Sesshômaru examina l'impacte et leva les yeux au ciel. Orodos était vraiment un tordu.

- Dés fléchettes d'acide, déclara-t-il. Faites attention à vous en traversant.

Sesshômaru passa le couloir en vitesse, ouvrant la porte qui se trouvait au bout. Inuyasha fit de même et s'engouffra lui aussi dans l'ouverture suivit rapidement de Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Kirara et Jaken. La porte se referma derrière eux et un déclic leur apprit qu'elle venait de se verrouiller, leur barrant toute échappatoire.

C'était une pièce caverneuse avec une cheminée menant jusqu'à l'ai libre mais trop étroite pour qu'un être humain puisse s'y engouffrer. De cette cheminée parvenait le peu de lumière qui venait de l'extérieur. La pièce était immense, mais vide. Quelques chandelles avaient été allumées pour offrir plus de clarté, mais hormis tout cela, personne.

Sesshômaru était suspicieux et faisait attention au moindre son qui lui parvenait. Il était sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, il le sentait. Et il sentait aussi la présence de Hoshiko, le lien le lui permettait encore. Mais c'était une infime présence puisqu'elle semblait plongée dans l'inconscience, enfermée à l'intérieur d'elle-même.

- Je dois avouer que tu me donnes du fil à retordre, Sesshômaru, fit une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas. Se débarrasser de toi n'est vraiment pas chose facile, continua la voix.

- Es-tu si lâche que tu refuses de te montrer à nous ? railla Sesshômaru.

- Hahaha... ricana la voix avec un ton malsain.

Puis, lentement, sortant de l'ombre, un homme s'avança. Sesshômaru fut surpris pas son apparence. Grand, svelte, des yeux d'ambre, de longs cheveux argentés... et trois lignes pourpres sur chaque joues. Sesshômaru était tellement surpris qu'il remarqua à peine la présence de Hoshiko.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il suspicieux, en fichant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Je penses que tu le sais, ricana le Youkai face à lui.

- Qui es-tu vraiment, Orodos ? répéta Sesshômaru.

- Oh... tu veux dire, comparé à toi ? ricana-t-il. Eh bien... je suis le frère de ton père, Sesshômaru. Mais je suppose que tu n'as jamais entendu parler de moi.

- Jamais, fit-il sans le quitter des yeux. Et pourquoi fais-tu tout cela ?

- Pourquoi ? fit-il avant d'éclater de rire. Mais parce que sans toi, les terres de l'ouest me reviendrait de droit, déclara Orodos.

- Non, fit Sesshômaru. Elles reviendraient à mon fils.

- Hélas, je n'ai pas pu empêcher cette Tenshi de mettre au monde ton enfant à temps, soupira Orodos. Bah... il ne sera pas difficile à éliminer.

Sesshômaru sentit la colère filtrer à travers tout son être. Il _osait_ menacer son fils. Jamais il ne sortirait de cet endroit vivant. Il allait l'étriper. Inuyasha posa son bras sur celui de Sesshômaru afin de l'empêcher de se jeter sur lui aveuglé par la colère. Orodos remarqua ce geste et tourna alors son attention sur le Hanyô.

- Oh... j'avais presque oublié ton frère, sourit-il de manière sournoise.

Sesshômaru grogna de plus belle, ses yeux devenant peu à peu rouges, bien qu'il tentât de se calmer sans grand succès. Orodos jubilait. Il regarda le petit groupe, les scrutant un par un sans vraiment s'en soucier.

- Tu me déçois Sesshômaru. T'allier avec des lamentables vermines tels que les humains ? Tsss tsss tsss... tu baisses dans mon estimes, mon cher neveu, fit-il en faignant l'air désappointé.

- Et toi tu es pathétique, lâcha Sesshômaru. Tu n'es vraiment pas à la hauteur de père, ricana-t-il.

Orodos serra les dents si fort que Sesshômaru les entendit grincer. Cela le faisait jubiler. Orodos commençait à s'énerver, était-ce bien ou mal ? Cela dépendait du point de vue. Mal parce qu'il pouvait attaquer avec la puissance de sa colère, bien parce qu'il ne pouvait pas réfléchir calmement et qu'il commettrait sûrement pas mal d'erreur qui pourraient lui coûter la vie.

Meyoju vint se placer à la droite d'Orodos avec son sourire malsain qui ne collait pas du tout avec le visage tendre et doux de Hoshiko. Il commença à parler à Orodos mais fut très vite pris d'une quinte de toux qui le fit s'agenouiller. Pendant un instant, Meyoju laissa la place à Hoshiko, lui laissant endurer la souffrance seule jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrête et qu'elle ne crache du sang sous les yeux éberlués de ses amis.

- Que lui avez-vous fait ? se hérissa Sesshômaru tandis que Meyoju reprenait le contrôle du corps de la Tenshi.

- Mais rien, ricana Meyoju avec la voix de Hoshiko. C'est juste son propre corps qui se dégrade, ajouta-t-il. Oh... elle ne t'en avait jamais parlé ? fit-il mine d'être surpris.

- Ta femme sait que le temps lui est compté Sesshômaru, déclara Orodos.

Bien que Sesshômaru ne fut pas habituer à ce qu'on appelle Hoshiko "sa femme", il ne protesta pas ni ne tiqua sur cette appellation. Après tout... ils avaient eu un fils ensemble, cela ne justifiait-il pas cette appellation ? _Oui, c'est ma femme, et je ne permettrait pas qu'elle meurt._ Il s'avança d'un pas vers Orodos dont le visage s'illumina d'un sourire amusé.

- Perdrais-tu ton sang-froid, Sesshômaru ? Pour une femme ?

- Pas n'importe quelle femme, _ma_ femme, susurra-t-il avec un sourire confiant qui fit reculer Orodos d'un pas. Tu as osé poser tes mains sur elle, et ça, je ne te le pardonnerai pas...

Orodos eut à peine le temps d'esquiver l'attaque de son neveu qui venait de dégainer Bakusaiga à une vitesse incroyable. Orodos dégaina alors Sô'Unga avec un sourire mauvais, malveillant. Sesshômaru ne se laissa pas impressionner. D'après les dires, Sô'Unga ne pouvait être manier que par lui depuis la mort de son père. Cependant il fut bien surpris de voir que Sô'Unga ne parvenait pas à manipuler Orodos. Cette stupeur n'échappa pas à Orodos qui sourit de plus belle.

- Tu sais, ton père était peut-être l'aîné, mais je n'avais rien à lui envier question puissance, ricana-t-il.

- C'est étrange, je ne détecte pas en toi la puissance que détenait mon père, le provoqua Sesshômaru sous le regard désapprobateur d'Inuyasha.

Orodos ne tint plus, il attaqua avec toute la puissance de sa rage et de sa haine mais ne parvint pas à blesser Sesshômaru qui para avec Bakusaiga. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un moment, tentant de jauger l'adversaire, avant de se repousser et de se retrouver, entrechoquant les lames avec violence tandis que Meyoju attendait tranquillement le bon moment pour attaquer. _Quand Orodos sera fini, je n'aurais plus qu'à me débarrasser de Sesshômaru et sa bande et je régnerait en maître..._

- Il y a une chose que tu as oublié de prendre en compte, fit Sesshômaru tandis qu'il bloquait Sô'Unga avec Bakusaiga.

- Tien donc, ricana-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas ce qui faisait la force de père, sourit Sesshômaru. Mais moi je l'ai trouvé !

- Et qu'est-ce donc ?

- L'amour, déclara Sesshômaru. L'amour que j'éprouve pour Hoshiko me fera me relever peu importe la difficulté, je n'abandonnerai jamais... car j'ai quelque chose à protéger ! cria-t-il en enfonçant ses griffes empoisonnées dans le torse d'Orodos. J'ai trouvé ta faiblesse, Orodos... Tu es seul... lui souffla Sesshômaru tandis qu'il retirait sa main couverte de sang et que son adversaire tombait à genoux, vaincu.

Orodos lança un regard à Meyoju qui ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Orodos trouva la force de se relever pour s'avancer en titubant vers son bras droit. Meyoju ne bougea pas d'un cil. Il ne semblait même pas se soucier de son soi-disant "maître". Orodos tomba à genoux devant lui, le regardant sans comprendre.

- Meyoju... aide-moi... je te le commande... fit-il tandis qu'il commençait à s'étouffer avec son propre sang.

Un rire mauvais s'échappa des lèvres de Meyoju, différent de celui de Hoshiko par le ton beaucoup trop bas pour être la voix d'une femme. Tous regardèrent la scène sans bouger. Meyoju posa un genou à terre et attrapa Orodos par les cheveux pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Crois-tu vraiment que tu avais la puissance nécessaire de nous contrôler, mes frère et moi ? fit-il sournois.

- Mais tu...

- Je t'ai fait croire que tu étais supérieur, Orodos, mais maintenant, mes frère et moi avons fusionné, je les ai absorbés et suis maintenant plus puissant que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer, rit-il de façon démente. Maintenant je pourrais régner seul, je n'ai plus besoin de toi... lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant de se relever et de lui arracher la tête d'un seul coup d'épée.

Tous restèrent immobiles, surpris de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Orodos s'était donc fait berner ? C'était à prévoir, bien évidemment, mais cela semblait si irréel... Devant eux se tenait Meyoju, ou plutôt, le mal en personne, ancré dans le corps de cette magnifique femme à qui ils tenaient tous, Mistborn, sanglante, dans ses mains. Puis, Meyoju rengaina Mistborn pour attraper Sô'Unga. Cette dernière sembla lui obéir sans rechigner.

- Cela t'étonne, Sesshômaru, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne devrais pas, sourit Meyoju.

- Et pourquoi, dis-moi ? répondit Sesshômaru en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'avoir un regard doux envers Hoshiko, prisonnière de son propre corps.

- Parce que, Sesshômaru... qui a forgé Sô'Unga à ton avis ? sourit Meyoju. Ce n'est ni ton père ni cet imbécile de Totôsai, ricana-t-il. Cette épée a été créée à partir de ma propre chair ! lui apprit Meyoju avant de repartir de son rire de dément.

Tous méditèrent cette révélation qui ne leur semblait pas si improbable au final. Bien évidemment, ils auraient dû s'en douter puisque l'aura démoniaque de Sô'Unga était extrêmement forte. Trop forte... C'était même l'une des raisons pour laquelle seul les Taiyoukais du clan Inu étaient capable de la manier.

- Inuyasha, souffla Sesshômaru, captant aussitôt l'attention de son frère. Promets-moi une chose...

- Sess...

- Promets-moi que tu veilleras sur mon fils, conclut Sesshômaru avant de s'avancer vers Meyoju, Bakusaiga rangée dans son fourreau, le laissant vulnérable.

- Es-tu seulement stupide, ou complètement inconscient ? ricana Meyoju. C'est très risqué de venir à ma rencontre désarmé...

- Tu es malin, Meyoju. Tu sais que, quoi qu'il arrive, je ne pourrais pas blesser Hoshiko... fit Sesshômaru en arrivant face à lui, à quelques mètres.

- Et toi, Sesshômaru, tu es fini ! conclut Meyoju en attaquant avec Sô'Unga avec une vitesse extraordinaire.

Sesshômaru esquiva avec difficulté l'attaque, se retrouvant avec une blessure au flanc peu profonde mais néanmoins assez pour saigner abondamment. Sesshômaru se retrouva, un genou à terre, le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer et de reprendre son souffle. Il se releva avec difficulté tandis que toute la bande allaient se lancer pour venir l'aider. Mais Inuyasha tendit le bras pour les arrêter, les surprenant sur le coup. Sesshômaru lui fit un signe de la tête discret, les yeux plongés dans les siens, en signe de remerciement.

- Inuyasha ! Pourquoi t...

- Sesshômaru a fait son choix... même si cela ne me plaît pas... je me dois de le respecter, déclara Inuyasha en inspirant profondément pour s'empêcher de montrer sa tristesse.

- Mais... c'est ton frère ! s'écria Sango.

- Oui, justement. Je veux le supporter dans ce qu'il entreprend, même si cela signifie le laisser aller au devant de sa propre mort...

Ils restèrent glacés suite à cette révélation. Inuyasha semblait avoir pris au moins une centaine d'année en quelques jours. Ce qu'il disait était d'une sagesse surprenante. Mais Miroku arrivait à déceler que son ami souffrait de voir son frère se laisser dépérir ainsi, sans opposer de résistance. Qu'espérait-il au juste ? Mourir en entraînant Hoshiko avec lui, puisqu'elle ne peut survivre sans lui ? Miroku ne savait pas très bien ce que Sesshômaru avait en tête, mais il était sûr qu'il n'allait pas aimer.

- Vas-y Meyoju, tu peux me tuer, commença Sesshômaru, debout, bras écartés. Mais sache que je ne te donnerai pas la satisfaction de te supplier, conclut-il avec un regard fière et assuré.

- Je vois que même à un moment critique tu conserves ta fierté, ricana Meyoju. Et si je te proposais de me servir ? Qu'en dis-tu ?

Sesshômaru fut secoué d'un rire silencieux avant qu'il ne puisse s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Le servir ? Lui ? Il se foutait de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Non mais sérieusement... Il pensait vraiment qu'il allait accepter cette mascarade ? Il était complètement à l'ouest celui-là !

- Qu'ai-je dit d'hilarant ? s'insurgea Meyoju.

- Tu penses, sérieusement, qu'un Taiyoukai du noble clan Inu tel que moi allait accepter une proposition aussi rétrogradante et humiliante ? ricana-t-il.

- Assez ! hurla Meyoju, ivre de colère.

Il se précipita vers Sesshômaru qui ferma les yeux, sans bouger, attendant la mort sans peur. Il l'accueillait presque avec plaisir. Oui, presque... car il se sentait lâche d'abandonner son frère, son fils, Hoshiko... de les abandonner tous sans même essayer de se battre. Mais que pouvait-il faire face à la femme qu'il aimait plus que la vie ? Il ne pouvait pas se battre contre elle... c'était impossible.

Il attendit durant un temps qui lui sembla interminable. Mais le coup qui aurait dû lui être fatale ne vint pas. Alors, il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour voir Meyoju, figé. Non... pas Meyoju. Deux grands yeux bleus embués de larmes le fixaient. Hoshiko était figée, le bras, prolongé par l'épée, levé, près à frapper et à l'expédier en enfer.

- Sesshômaru... je ne pourrais pas le retenir longtemps, haleta-t-elle. Profite du peu de temps pendant lequel je le retient prisonnier en moi pour l'achever !

- L'achever ? Comment ? Tu ne veux pas dire... fit-il horrifié.

- Je suis désolée Sesshômaru... souffla-t-elle. Je t'ai promis de ne jamais t'abandonner, et je ne serais pas capable de tenir cette promesse... pardonne-moi.

- Je refuse ! fit-il catégorique.

- Tu n'as pas le choix ! Fais-le, je t'en prie ! le supplia-t-elle du regard.

_Je t'en prie mon amour... tue-moi..._

Ces paroles le frappèrent de plein fouet. Comment pouvait-elle lui demander cela ? Comment pourrait-il ne serait-ce qu'y penser ? Jamais il ne ferait une chose pareille. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul surpris : Inuyasha et tous ses amis l'étaient aussi. Mais Sesshômaru comprenait également qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Meyoju ne sortirait pas du corps de Hoshiko tant qu'il serait serviable. Le seul moyen d'en finir, était que Hoshiko l'enferme au plus profond d'elle pour l'entraîner avec elle dans la mort. Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres de Sesshômaru.

- Tu avais tout prévu n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-il. Tu l'avais vu...

Alors il dégaina Bakusaiga et en posa la pointe effilée sur la poitrine de celle qu'il aimait à la folie, sans être capable d'aller plus loin. Hoshiko était condamnée quoi qu'il fasse. S'il ne la tuait pas, Meyoju l'enfermerait dans son propre corps. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de choix finalement, sinon le fait d'être lâche et de condamner le reste du monde aux ténèbres en refusant de l'éradiquer, ou le fait de tuer la seule personne qui donne un sens à toute une vie.

Hoshiko ne le laissa pas choisir entre ces deux semblants de choix. Elle attrapa son poignet avec les dernières forces qu'elle avait pu garder et l'attira à elle, s'empalant sur son épée. Elle entendit Meyoju hurler à l'intérieur de son esprit avant de se consumer et de finir par disparaître, à jamais. Il lui laissait un moment de répit pour pouvoir dire adieux à Sesshômaru.

Il retira son épée et la jeta par terre afin de rattraper Hoshiko dans ses bras et de l'allonger la gardant serrée contre lui. Inuyasha et les autres se rapprochèrent un peu, mais pas trop, laissant les amants tranquilles pour leur dernier moment ensemble. Ils pleuraient tous, même Sesshômaru. Cela les aurait étonné auparavant, mais maintenant, ils trouvaient cela plus que normal.

- Pardonne-moi, souffla Hoshiko.

- Non... toi, pardonne-moi, la coupa-t-il. J'ai été idiot et je n'ai pas été à la hauteur. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de te le dire...

- Et bien dit... souffla-t-elle en parvenant à caresser son visage du bout des doigts.

- Je t'aime... murmura-t-il. Je t'aime plus que la vie, plus que tout...

Hoshiko lui offrit un sourire heureux. Enfin... enfin il le lui disait. Même si ce n'était que quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, elle était comblée. Sesshômaru passa quelque chose à son annulaire gauche. Elle commençait à voir trouble, mais elle parvint à voir une jolie bague avec une pierre de lune. Elle sourit de nouveau avec le peu de forces qu'il lui restait et sentit les lèvres chaudes et douces de Sesshômaru sur les siennes.

- N'oublie jamais que je t'aime, lui souffla-t-elle tout bas avant de s'éteindre.

Sô'Unga s'éleva dans les airs, entourée par de la poussière d'étoile en laquelle s'était transformé Hoshiko. Lentement, l'épée et la poussière d'étoile s'élevèrent vers les cieux par la fine cheminée pour finir par disparaître de leur champ de vision.

Sesshômaru se releva, lentement, sans se soucier de montrer son vrai visage : celui d'un homme blessé auquel on venait d'enlever sa vie et son âme. Il sentit une main sur son épaule et tourna la tête pour découvrir Inuyasha dont la tristesse se lisait sur ses traits.

- Tu n'es pas seul Sesshômaru... lui dit-il. Nous sommes tous là, et Hoshiko demeure ici, et ici, termina-t-il en lui touchant le front et le cœur. Elle veillera sur toi à jamais.

Sesshômaru ne trouva pas sa voix pour lui répondre. Il regarda de nouveau la cheminée qui remontait vers l'air libre, puis il tourna les talons pour repartir. Il avait quelqu'un qui l'attendait, et il n'allait jamais l'abandonner. Son fils ne serait jamais seul !

/\

0o0

\/

* * *

Bon, ne crier pas au scandale ! Il y aura un Épilogue et attendez-vous à pas mal de surprises !

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire depuis si longtemps et qui m'ont soutenue avec leurs commentaires !

Je vous dis donc à très bientôt ! =)


	31. Épilogue

Elwing Carter

Rien ne sert de pleurer, car tu verras que dans cet épilogue, tout est joyeux ! =)

* * *

mar-jo

Je crois que cet Épilogue te plaira. Et tu verras que tout n'est pas perdu ! =)

* * *

Je dédie ce chapitre à tous ceux qui ont aimés cette histoire et m'ont soutenue dans son écriture =)

* * *

/\

0o0

Épilogue

0o0

\/

* * *

La mort de Hoshiko avait affecté tout le monde. Mais la personne la plus affectée n'était autre que Sesshômaru. Quelle cruauté. Il ne venait de la retrouver que pour la perdre encore. Elle était partie, le laissant seul avec son fils. Il s'était senti incapable de continuer après sa mort, mais Inuyasha lui avait tendu la main pour l'aider à surmonter la perte.

Il s'était donc raccroché à la seule chose que Hoshiko lui avait laissé. Des souvenirs... et Haruyoru. Il s'était efforcé de l'élever au mieux malgré le fait que chaque fois qu'il le regardait dans les yeux, il avait l'impression qu'il plongeait dans le regard de sa mère...

Chaque année, le jour de sa disparition, Sesshômaru se rendait à l'endroit où elle s'était éteinte et lui confiait ses doutes, ses peurs, sa tristesse. Il lui racontait ce qu'elle manquait, espérant sans doute qu'elle l'entende de là où elle se trouvait.

Comme chaque année, Sesshômaru s'agenouilla et regarda le ciel. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Même si revenir ici le blessait, il ne manquait jamais ce rendez-vous annuel. Il revoyait encore la jeune femme, transpercée de son épée de part en part, tombant contre son torse.

- Pardonne-moi, avait-elle soufflé.

- Non... toi, pardonne-moi, l'avait-il coupée. J'ai été idiot et je n'ai pas été à la hauteur. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de te le dire...

- Et bien dit...

- Je t'aime... avait-il murmuré. Je t'aime plus que la vie, plus que tout...

Mais rien n'avait pu la retenir dans ce monde. Elle avait utilisé les dernières bribes d'énergies pour sceller l'épée maudite avant de partir en poussière d'étoiles s'envolant en tourbillonnant dans les airs. Il avait alors entendu le chuchotis du vent qui lui apportait les dernières paroles de la défunte : "Souris, Sesshômaru... et vis... Je t'aime"

Cela faisait dix ans. Dix ans qu'elle était partie. Dix ans que leur fils grandissait sans sa mère, demandant à son père comment elle était, à quoi elle ressemblait... En parler était difficile pour son père et il l'avait vite compris en voyant la difficulté que Sesshômaru avait à sortir ne serait-ce que des sons de sa gorge. Alors Haruyoru se tournait vers son oncle et sa tante ainsi que Sango et Miroku ou même Kaede pour avoir des détails sur elle. Cependant, ils n'en savaient pas autant sur elle que son père, il en était conscient.

Haruyoru avait maintenant dix ans. Ses cheveux, de la même couleur que ceux de son père, lui arrivaient dans le bas du dos, brillants et soyeux. Ses yeux étaient la réplique exacte de ceux de Hoshiko. Tout le monde ne cessait de lui en faire la remarque.

- Dix ans... souffla le Taiyoukai. Bien des choses ont changé depuis ton départ, Hoshiko, murmura-t-il au ciel. Notre fils grandit... tu lui manques, je le sais... il a besoin de sa mère. J'aimerais tant que tu puisses le voir...

Rin est fiancée. Comme le temps passe vite. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier encore qu'elle courait partout et cueillait des fleurs. Tu avais raison, j'ignore comment tu as su, mais tu savais. Kohaku s'est décidé et c'est une bonne chose. Mais c'est dure de la voir grandir si vite...

Quant à Inuyasha et Kagome, ils se portent bien. Leurs enfants grandissent eux aussi. J'emmène souvent Haruyoru les voir, cela lui permet de s'évader un peu et de ne pas trop se renfermer sur lui-même, comme je l'ai fait... Akiko et Hanabi ressemblent de plus en plus à leur père pour se fourrer dans le pétrin, mais c'était prévisible je suppose...

Sesshômaru ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant aux bêtises qu'ils avaient fait tous les trois. Et il ne pouvait pas le nier, Haruyoru avait eut le droit à sa part de responsabilité. Sans doute un côté hérité de sa mère ? Non mais, franchement... quelle idée d'aller lancer des pierres sur une ruche ! Lequel des trois avait eu l'idée, aucun n'avait voulu parler, mais une chose était sûre, les adultes avaient bien rigolé de la situation.

- Sango et Miroku vont bien eux aussi. Ils attendent un enfant. C'était surprenant puisque le dernier revient à plus de dix ans. Sango affirme que ce sera le dernier, mais avec l'expression qu'arborait Miroku, je n'en suis pas aussi sûr, sourit-il amusé par ce souvenir.

Kaede est fatiguée. C'est dans l'ordre des choses, elle devrait se reposer un peu. Rin a décidé de vivre avec elle pour s'occuper de sa santé. On veille sur elle même si l'on ne peut pas faire grand chose.

Tu nous manques Hoshiko... Tu es partie trop tôt... soupira Sesshômaru avant de se relever et de partir, laissant les fleurs qu'il avait cueillies pour elle sur place.

Il ne se précipita pas sur le chemin de retour, préférant réfléchir à ce qui donnait maintenant un sens à sa vie. Il avait beau chercher, si son fils n'avait pas été là, il n'y aurait rien, aucun sens... Il avait reçu, bien évidemment, de nombreuses avance de la part de femmes très bien placées et très puissantes, mais les avait déclinées à chaque fois. Ne pouvaient-elles pas comprendre la douleur que l'on éprouvait à la perte de l'âme-sœur ? Il s'était juré de ne jamais prendre de femmes, il ne toucheraient pas une autre femme, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Il aurait l'impression de trahir Hoshiko.

Son fils l'attendait quand il entra dans le château. Haruyoru se précipita vers lui avec ce sourire... celui de sa mère. La gorge serrée, Sesshômaru le regarda avec fierté et tendresse. Il lui caressa gentiment la tête en passant, se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque pour s'occuper de l'enseignement de son fils.

- Père ? l'interpella Haruyoru, marchant à ses côtés.

- Hm ?

- Vous êtes allé voir mère, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit l'enfant, plus sensible qu'il n'y paraissait.

- En effet, avoua Sesshômaru en lui jetant un coup d'œil en biais.

- Pourrais-je vous accompagner la prochaine fois ? demanda l'enfant, sans crainte.

- … Oui, acquiesça Sesshômaru après un bref moment de silence.

Son fils ne le craignait pas. Il l'avait élevé ainsi, dans la confiance. Comme Hoshiko l'aurait souhaité. C'est pourquoi, par moment, il pouvait se montrer un peu insolent, et ressembler ainsi étrangement plus à sa mère. Haruyoru aimait le défier pour s'amuser, ce que Sesshômaru ne détestait pas lorsqu'ils étaient entre eux. Cela donnait, au contraire, un peu de gaieté dans son cœur.

[…]

Inuyasha regardait le ciel avec un regard mélancolique. Il sentit, avant même de l'entendre, Kagome arriver. Elle vint enlacer sa taille, posant sa joue contre son dos. Leurs enfants gambadaient un peu plus loin, jouant avec ceux de Sango et Miroku. Il se rendait compte du bonheur qu'il avait eu la chance de trouver. Et il était, à ce moment, triste pour son frère. Ce jour devait être particulièrement dur pour lui.

- Ça fait dix ans maintenant... souffla Inuyasha en caressant distraitement les mains de Kagome croisées sur son abdomen.

- Tu crois que Sesshômaru est allé la voir ? s'enquit Kagome avec des trémolos dans la voix.

L'absence de Hoshiko était encore difficile à supporter, même après tout ce temps. Elle avait su marquer les esprits, se tailler une place dans le cœur de chacun d'entre eux. Ce jour était un jour où tous portaient le deuil et se réunissaient le soir pour se rappeler les souvenirs du passé.

- J'en suis sûr... il y va chaque année, avoua Inuyasha.

- Il tient le coup ? s'inquiéta tout de même Kagome.

- Il se raccroche à ses souvenirs et à Haruyoru... Il essaye de vivre... pour Hoshiko.

[…]

Quelque part, dans les cieux, un Tenshi sort d'un très long sommeil de plus de dix ans. Elle ouvre ses yeux avec difficulté, sortant de cette semi inconscience. Elle papillonne des yeux de droite à gauche, cherchant à se repérer, ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit. Une main se pause alors sur la sienne.

- Tu es réveillée ! s'exclama une femme, les larmes aux yeux, submergée par une joie sans nom.

- Mère ? fit-elle hésitante.

- Oui Hoshiko, bon retour parmi nous, sourit-elle.

- Mais... c'est impossible... je suis morte... parvint-elle à articuler.

- Non, ton père a réussi à te sauver et à transférer ton âme dans ton corps d'origine, tu es sauve, déclara-t-elle en souriant affectueusement.

- Père ? reprit Hoshiko, toujours un peu désorientée.

Astrielle pinça les lèvres, n'osant rien dire. Hoshiko allait se sentir coupable si elle l'apprenait. Cependant, Astrielle jugea qu'elle ne devait pas lui mentir, que sa fille avait le droit de savoir. Alors, elle prit une grande inspiration et baissa la tête, n'osant pas croiser le regard de sa fille, si perçant et semblable à celui de son père.

- Raziel a utilisé toute sa force vitale pour te ramener, avoua Astrielle.

- Quoi ? s'écria Hoshiko en se redressant d'un coup, puis en retombant, prise de vertige.

- Il est toujours en vie, Hoshiko. Mais il ne se réveille toujours pas...

- Emmène-moi le voir ! dit-elle en réessayant de te redresser.

- Tu es encore trop faible ! protesta sa mère.

- Alors aide-moi ! Je veux aller le voir !

- Très bien, soupira Astrielle. Tu auras besoin d'un certain temps pour te réhabituer à ton propre corps, mais te connaissant, je ne serais pas surprise que tu y parviennes plus rapidement que prévu. Je connais ton mauvais caractère !

- Et qui dois-je remercier pour ça ? marmonna-t-elle.

- Ton père, évidemment ! rigola-t-elle, faisant sourire Hoshiko tandis qu'elles se dirigeaient lentement vers l'endroit où reposait son père.

Un petit garçon arriva à leur rencontre en courant. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds ondulés, et de magnifiques yeux nuancés de bleus. Hoshiko se figea. Rêvait-elle ou avait-elle la version miniature de son père face à elle ?

- Bonjour Grande sœur ! s'écria le gamin qui avait le même âge que son fils.

- Grande... commença-t-elle étonnée avant de se tourner vers sa mère, le regard accusateur.

- J'ai dû oublier ce détail... fit-elle gênée. Voici ton petit frère, Ezekiel, le présenta-t-elle. Il est né quelques mois après ta "mort".

- Ravie de te rencontrer bonhomme, sourit alors Hoshiko en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Pendant un instant j'ai cru que père avait rapetissé, ricana-t-elle.

Ezekiel attrapa la main de sa sœur affectueusement, la faisant sourire. Elle repensa alors à son propre fils et à Sesshômaru. Elle avait entendu, dans son sommeil de dix ans, chaque année, Sesshômaru lui parler. Elle était rassurée de voir qu'il ne s'était pas refermé et s'occupait bien de leur fils. Même si le lien était encore endormi, elle le sentait toujours, et cela la rassurait. Mais il y avait quelque chose de plus, qu'elle n'avait pas senti avant. Elle avait un autre lien, pas du même genre que celui qu'elle partageait avec Sesshômaru, mais presque aussi puissant. _Mon fils..._

Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce où reposait Raziel, allongé sur un lit majestueux. Il semblait serein. Il était magnifique. Astrielle aida Hoshiko à s'asseoir à son chevet tandis qu'elle venait s'asseoir sur le bord du lit pour lui caresser la joue et les cheveux.

- Mère... père va se réveiller ? demanda Ezekiel.

- Je l'espère, souffla-t-elle.

- Oui, il va se réveiller, affirma Hoshiko en prenant sa main et en se concentrant.

- Hoshiko ! Tu n'es pas en état de... commença Astrielle avant que le corps de Raziel soit entouré d'un halo doré.

Le phénomène dura quelques secondes avant que Hoshiko se sente extrêmement faible et peine à garder les yeux ouverts. Raziel bougea avant de finalement ouvrir les yeux. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de sa femme qui pleurait de joie. Il se redressa avant qu'Astrielle ne se jette dans ses bras. D'abord surpris, il se détendit avant de sourire tendrement et de serrer ses bras autour d'elle.

- Tu m'as fais peur ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Je suis navré, mais je devais sauver Hoshiko, dit tendrement Raziel en l'éloignant doucement de lui avant de se tourner vers sa fille, épuisée mais bien consciente qui vint se blottir dans ses bras. Et je suis heureux que cela ait marché.

Ils restèrent un instant sans bouger, savourant simplement ce moment de tendresse avant que Hoshiko ne s'endorme, trop épuisée par la quantité d'énergie qu'elle avait utilisé pour réveiller Raziel. Ce dernier l'allongea à côté de lui avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit, à côté d'Astrielle. Ezekiel vint alors s'asseoir sur ses genoux et Raziel comprit immédiatement qui était cet enfant.

- Je suis heureux de pouvoir te connaître mon fils, sourit Raziel.

- Moi aussi père, sourit le petit sous les yeux comblés de sa mère.

- Laissons Hoshiko se reposer, fit Astrielle en se levant, suivie de Raziel et Ezekiel.

Durant ce qui sembla une éternité à Hoshiko, elle dû se réhabituer à son corps et au contrôle de ses pouvoirs qui étaient à présent plus naturels et également plus dangereux. Elle contrôlait le ciel, comme son père. Généralement, les Tenshi contrôlant le ciel formait une paire avec les Tenshi contrôlant la terre. Et de même avec ceux contrôlant le feu et l'eau.

Cependant, Raziel avait toujours eu une confiance surprenante en Ranmaru. C'est pourquoi, malgré le fait qu'il ne contrôle pas la terre, il l'avait fiancé à sa fille, dans l'espoir qu'un jour ces deux là veillent sur les cieux à sa place. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Tout comme pour lui des siècles auparavant lorsqu'il avait rencontré Astrielle.

Durant tout le temps ou Raziel était endormi, Ranmaru avait occupé ses fonctions. A présent, ce dernier se consacrait à Hoshiko. Il l'aidait au mieux à se familiariser avec la toute nouvelle puissance que recelait son corps, son énergie et son pouvoir. Il devait avouer qu'elle apprenait extrêmement vite. Était-ce dû au fait qu'elle avait une volonté d'acier ou était-ce seulement parce qu'elle était la fille de Raziel, le plus puissant Tenshi de tous les temps ?

- Ranmaru... quand pourrai-je retourner auprès de ma famille ? se plaignit Hoshiko.

- Ne sommes-nous pas ta famille ? joua-t-il sur les mots.

- Si mais... raaah tu comprends ce que je veux dire ! Ne joue pas sur les mots ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Pffff... soupira-t-il. Décidément, la patience n'est pas une de tes vertues !

- Je crois avoir été suffisamment patiente ! Cela fait plus d'une année que je suis ici, loin de mon fils et de l'homme que j'aime ! fit-elle tranchante. Désolée... je... se reprit-elle en constatant qu'elle avait sûrement dû le blesser.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, soupira-t-il résigné. Tu es réaliste et franche, sourit-il tristement. Je pense que tu peux retourner auprès de ton fils et de Sesshômaru, approuva-t-il.

- C'est vrai ? se réjouit-elle.

- Oui, mais d'abord, finis au moins cet exercice ! conclut Ranmaru avec un sourire plus chaleureux et amical.

- Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait un coup foireux derrière ! marmonna-t-elle, le faisant rire bruyamment.

Elle dû répéter l'exercice plusieurs fois avant que Ranmaru ne s'estime à peu près satisfait. Hoshiko lâcha un profond soupir de soulagement et d'épuisement. Pas de l'épuisement physique, mais de l'épuisement morale. Contrôler ses pouvoirs avaient également un impacte certain sur son esprit et la fatiguait. De plus, répéter toujours le même genre d'action avait quelque chose d'irritant qui contribuait justement à l'épuisement.

- Maintenant, il nous faut parler à ton père de ta décision, annonça Ranmaru. Je pense qu'il se doute évidemment de tes intentions, mais fait preuve d'un peu de tact, ménage-le, il aurait sans doute aimer passer plus de temps avec toi, souffla Ranmaru, ses yeux montrant sa bonne foi.

- Oui, répondit-elle un avec un pincement au cœur. _Combien de personne dois-je encore blesser pour mon propre bonheur... ? Je suis un monstre..._

- Ne te reproche pas le malheur des autres, Hoshiko, souffla Ranmaru. Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, c'est un fait que tu ne peux changer...

- Mais... je me fais l'effet d'un monstre à infliger de la peine à mon père en l'abandonnant ainsi qu'à ma mère et mon petit frère, et à te faire souffrir, toi...

- Hoshiko, tu pourras toujours nous voir, tu sais, les cieux te seront toujours ouvert, à toi et à la famille que tu va fonder, sourit-il tendrement. J'espère que j'aurais le droit de connaître tes enfants, ajouta-t-il.

- Compte sur moi, tu seras toujours le bienvenu parmi nous, en bas, lui répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'endroit où son père siégeait, Astrielle assise sur l'accoudoir de son trône et Ezekiel sur ses genoux.

Raziel n'eut pas besoin de sonder son âme pour comprendre ses intentions. Il savait qu'elle finirait par partir. Mais il dû se faire violence pour ne pas montrer sa tristesse et la faire se sentir coupable. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un au revoir... Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et lui sourit avec tendresse.

- Aller, viens embrasser ton père avant de partir, sourit-il avec une pointe d'amusement.

- Tu vas me manquer ! fit-elle en venant s'asseoir sur son genou vaquant pour passer ses bras autour de son cou.

- Toi aussi ma fille, mais on se reverra, je veux connaître mes petits-enfants, fit-il taquin en lui caressant les cheveux et le dos.

- Aller, file et ne perd pas de temps, sourit sa mère en l'embrassant à son tour.

- A bientôt, fit la voix cristalline d'Ezekiel, faisant sourire sa grande sœur qui lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

- Tu as intérêt à être sage petit monstre, le taquina-t-elle avant de poser un doux baiser sur son front.

Ranmaru apparut alors devant elle et lui tendit la main pour l'aider dans son premier passage à l'autre monde. Il faudrait bien entendu qu'elle apprenne à se débrouiller seule pour ses prochains passages, mais pour le moment, il se devait de la guider. Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers sa famille avant de sauter dans le passage entre son monde d'origine, et celui où elle était destinée à vivre, auprès de l'homme de son existence et de leur fils.

Elle eut l'impression de tomber dans un vide infini. Elle ne savait plus où elle était et commençait à appréhender un peu son retour. Comment réagirait ses amis ? Et qu'allait-elle leur dire ? _"Salut tout le monde ! Oh, vous m'excusez, je vous ai inquiété et vous m'avez cru morte __pendant dix ans, sinon, quoi de neuf ?" Pff... mais bien sûr Hoshiko, mais bien sûr..._ Elle se serait baffé elle-même.

Soudain, la chute se termina et elle se retrouva sur les fesses avec une douleur lancinante. Elle se frotta le derrière en se demandant bien ce qui s'était passé sous les rires incessants de Ranmaru, plié en deux à côté d'elle, debout, _lui_.

- T'aurais pas pu me prévenir avant ? s'écria-t-elle.

- Bah... je pensais que tu aurais le réflexe d'atterrir sur les pieds, comme tout le monde ! ajouta-t-il histoire de bien l'enfoncer.

- Imbécile ! s'écria-t-elle en se relevant immédiatement pour venir lui infliger une bonne paire de claque à cet abruti qui se payait sa tête. Et arrêtes de rire ! ajouta-t-elle en le coursant.

[…]

Kaede s'agita un peu et ouvrit les yeux. Elle découvrit Rin à ses côtés, en train de tremper un linge dans de l'eau fraîche pour le lui poser sur le front avec tendresse. Kaede lui offrit un faible sourire et regarda le ciel à travers la fenêtre. Avait-elle rêvé ? Ou bien était-ce seulement ce qui venait d'arriver ?

- Kaede-sama ? s'inquiéta Rin. Que se passe-t-il ? Vous avez mal quelque part ?

- Non Rin, juste un pressentiment... commença Kaede. Un bon pressentiment, ajouta Kaede en souriant pour la rassurer.

- Rin, Sesshômaru est arrivé, fit Kohaku en passant la tête par la porte de la petite maisonnette.

- J'arrive, répondit Rin en faisant un magnifique sourire à son fiancé.

Kohaku fut un instant ébloui avant de sourire à son tour et de laisser les deux femmes seules. Rin avait mit du temps avant de répondre à ses sentiments. Rin n'avait d'yeux que pour Sesshômaru, jusqu'à ses seize ans où, par bonheur, elle avait finit par le remarquer. Et puis, le fait que Sesshômaru lui fasse comprendre que, pour lui, elle était comme sa fille, avait grandement aidé à se rapprochement. Comme cela, elle avait comprit que rien ne pourrait jamais se passer entre elle et son héros. Soyons clair, Sesshômaru resterait à jamais son héros, mais Kohaku l'acceptait, il comprenait. Seulement, maintenant, il savait que Rin l'aimait, d'un amour sincère qui s'était développé lentement, mais sûrement.

Rin sortit le rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard et lui prit la main avec son éternel sourire. Il se laissa entraîner vers la direction d'où Sesshômaru arrivait. Ce dernier, lorsqu'il les vit arriver, esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire. Que Rin grandissait vite. Elle avait beaucoup de ressemblance avec Hoshiko, sans doute parce que, pendant un moment, elle s'était beaucoup occupé d'elle.

- Sesshômaru-sama ! s'écria Rin en arrivant près de lui.

- Comment vas-tu, Rin ? s'enquit-il alors.

- Bien, sourit-elle.

Sesshômaru adressa un signe de tête à Kohaku qui en fit de même avec un sourire un peu gêné. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à la présence de Sesshômaru quand Rin était là. Allez savoir pourquoi. Pas qu'il soit jaloux du lien que la jeune femme partageait avec son sauveur, c'était juste une gêne sans explication.

Rin se pencha alors sur celui qu'elle considérait comme son petit frère avec un sourire tendre. Sourire que, d'ailleurs, Haruyoru lui rendit.

- Comment vas-tu Haru ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je vais bien, merci, et toi ? s'enquit-il.

- Je vais bien, sourit-elle. Cette fois, ne va pas jouer avec les abeilles, hein ? le taquina-t-elle tout bas, faisant rougir le garçon et sourire Sesshômaru, amusé par cette anecdote.

Quand Haruyoru rougissait, c'était attendrissant à voir. Il avait hérité ce côté là de sa mère. Et peut-être un peu de son père... qui ne l'avouerait jamais, bien sûr. Même si Sesshômaru avait beaucoup changé, il était une chose qui demeurait impossible à changer : sa fierté ! Fierté dont Haruyoru avait plus où mois hérité. Mais que voulez-vous, Hoshiko était elle aussi très fière, pauvre enfant, il n'avait pas de chance !

Haruyoru partit donc rejoindre ses amis dans la forêt pour s'amuser, échappant à la surveillance de leurs parents. Le fils de Sesshômaru était très proche de ses cousins, c'est pourquoi, il passait tout son temps avec Akiko et Hanabi dés qu'il venait au village. Et bien évidement, ils ne faisaient pas toujours des choses réfléchies. Bien souvent, ils se retrouvaient enfoncé jusqu'au cou dans le pétrin et c'était à Inuyasha et Sesshômaru de les en dépêtrer. Et bien évidemment, après, leurs pères riaient à leur dépend. Mais jamais ils ne les avaient grondés.

En effet, Sesshômaru estimait que son fils devait apprendre certaines choses par lui-même et commettre ses propres erreurs. Il n'avait qu'à le soutenir et éviter qu'il ne prenne de mauvaises habitudes. Mais bien évidemment, avec un Taiyoukai fière et parfois arrogant comme père, l'exemple n'était pas toujours là. Inuyasha, lui, estimait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de gronder ses enfants pour des bêtises aussi inoffensives que lui-même, même s'il ne l'avait jamais avoué, aurait, ou avait déjà, fait.

C'est pourquoi, Haruyoru se retrouva en plein milieu de la forêt avec Akiko et Hanabi à chahuter comme à leur habitude, sans se soucier du danger. L'insouciance était sans doute un défaut venant de sa mère, Sesshômaru le lui avait assez répété, c'est pour Haruyoru était fière d'être insouciant, il se trouvait ainsi plus proche de sa mère qu'il n'avait jamais connue.

Courant sans regarder où il allait, Haruyoru percuta quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il releva la tête pour découvrir une femme aux longs cheveux noirs descendant jusqu'à ses genoux une clochette dans les cheveux et une chaîne frontale pourvu d'une pierre de lune tombant au milieu de son front, juste au dessus d'une étoiles ressemblant presque à un flocon de neige luisant faiblement. Haruyoru était captivé. _Qu'elle belle dame..._

- Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? lui sourit tendrement la dame.

- Non, répondit-il en s'écartant d'elle. Êtes-vous un ange ? Vous êtes tombée du ciel ? demanda-t-il.

- Haha... je suis un Tenshi, en effet, sourit-elle.

Hoshiko ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si il plaisantait vraiment sur la partie "Êtes-vous tombée du ciel". Elle avait encore mal au fesse d'ailleurs. Et Ranmaru riait beaucoup moins, la main sur la joue pour camoufler la marque rouge à cinq doigts. Il se tenait derrière elle et observait les gamins avec un regard amical malgré sa mauvaise humeur. Mauvaise humeur d'ailleurs compréhensible quand votre joue vous lance effroyablement. C'est qu'elle avait du punch notre Hoshiko, il ne faut pas croire qu'elle est faible, surtout depuis qu'elle a retrouvé son vrai corps.

Hoshiko su, bien évidemment, dés le premier instant qui était le petit garçon qui lui était rentrée dedans. La lune sur son front ainsi que les deux traits violets tirant vers le bleu sur ses joues étaient des indicés suffisants. Sans parler de ses cheveux argentés et de ses yeux de bleu nuancé. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire d'un coup : "Surprise ! C'est moi, ta mère, tu me reconnais ?" Il s'enfuirait en courant le pauvre gamin.

- Et toi, qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle, faisant comme si elle ignorait son identité.

- Je suis Haruyoru, héritier de seigneur des terres de l'ouest ! s'exclama-t-il en relevant le menton avec fierté et arrogance, rappelant étrangement son père.

- Je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance, sourit Hoshiko, amusée.

- Et vous, qui êtes vous ? s'enquit-il en réalisant qu'il ne savait rien d'elle.

- Disons que je suis ton ange gardien, souffla-t-elle à son oreille comme elle s'était agenouillée pour être à sa hauteur.

Elle s'éloigna avec Ranmaru pour le laisser jouer avec ses amis. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qui elle était avant d'avoir revu Sesshômaru. Mais elle redoutait encore leur prochaine rencontre. Ranmaru la rassura, bien évidemment, mais qu'y pouvait-elle si elle appréhendait la réaction de Sesshômaru ? Telle qu'elle le connaissait, sa réaction serait soi froide et distante, soi violente. _Je verrai bien..._

Elle s'approcha alors lentement du village, prenant son temps et réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire. Comment allait-elle leur expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé ? Ses dix années de sommeil pourtant consciente ? Et l'année après son réveil ? Lui en voudrait-il de ne pas être revenue immédiatement ?

Lentement, en approchant du village, elle sentit le lien se réveiller, peu à peu. Plus elle s'en approchait, plus le lien retrouvait sa puissance d'avant. _Est-ce que Sesshômaru le sent aussi ?_

[…]

Au village, Sesshômaru discutait avec son frère et Kagome. Ces derniers étaient heureux de voir que Sesshômaru était devenu plus sociable. Mais soudain, Sesshômaru se figea, les yeux reflétant sa surprise. Inuyasha se redressa et l'observa en silence.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'enquit-il alors.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr... souffla Sesshômaru avant de se relever et de se tourner vers la forêt.

A ce moment, son fils revenait en courant, jouant avec Akiko et Hanabi, mais Sesshômaru n'y prêta guère d'attention. Ce qui, bien évidemment étonna son fils. Haruyoru s'arrêta de courir pour observer son père qui semblait scruter la forêt, attendant quelque chose.

- Père ? s'enquit-il doucement.

Sesshômaru leva le bras pour lui faire signe de se taire. Avait-il bien analysé ce qu'il ressentait où s'était-il trompé ? _C'est impossible... comment le lien peut-il être présent ?_ Il entendit alors des éclats de voix.

- Si, si, je te dis que tu es une brute ! faisait une voix masculine que Sesshômaru avait déjà entendue.

- C'est ça ! Tu vas voir si je suis brutale !

Ranmaru apparut sous les yeux de tous, courant à toute jambe suivit par une femme tenant un bâton dans la main. Ranmaru était habillé d'un ensemble noir de combattant, deux épées dans son dos et un fouet à sa taille. Le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'est qu'il courait vite.

- Non ! Lâche ce bâton ! s'écria-t-il. Je te promets que je ne le ferais plus ! Aïe ! Je m'excuse ! plaida-t-il en joignant ses mains comme pour l'implorer.

- Très bien, je te pardonne, répondit alors Hoshiko avec un sourire fière.

- Tu sais que...

- Quoi ?

- Eh bien... fit Ranmaru en désignant toute l'assemblée qui les regardait depuis leur apparition, estomaqués.

Hoshiko se figea, se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire à présent et maudissant Ranmaru de l'avoir provoqué pour l'amener à se montrer à eux. Il avait tout prévu le bougre.

_Bah fallait bien que je t'aide, sinon tu allais passer un siècle avant de te décider !_

_Ça se paiera tout ça, je te préviens !_

Ranmaru esquissa l'ombre d'une grimace en se frottant l'arrière train où elle lui avait donné un bon nombre de coups de bâton. Mais personne ne le remarqua, trop occupé à dévisager Hoshiko. Tous remarquèrent d'abord sa nouvelle tenue, une robe diaphane et blanche tombant sur ses pieds et traînant derrière elle. Mistborn accrochée à une ceinture à sa taille et une chaîne frontale pourvu d'une pierre de lune. Elle ressemblait à une princesse, on ne pouvait dire le contraire. Elle sourit un peu gênée, ne sachant quoi faire.

- Hoshi... ko, souffla Sesshômaru, n'en revenant pas.

- Je suis revenu, Sesshômaru, répondit-elle en un souffle, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste que le Taiyoukai accourut vers elle et l'attrapa par la taille pour la faire virevolter dans les airs avant de la serrer contre lui et de parsemer son visage de baisers sans la laisser toucher le sol. Puis, il posa un tendre et passionné baiser sur ses lèvres. Baiser auquel Hoshiko répondit immédiatement, passant ses bras autour de son cou et se serrant contre lui. Sa douceur lui avait manquée. Il se sentait de nouveau complet et heureux.

- Je t'aime... souffla-t-il entre deux baisers, la faisant rougir de plaisir.

- Nous avons le même problème alors, rigola-t-elle. Je t'aime ! cria-t-elle avant qu'il ne la fasse taire d'un autre baiser.

Ils furent soudain projetés à taire, tous leurs amis leur avaient sauté dessus, heureux de la revoir. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait à présent : elle allait devoir leur raconter sa miraculeuse réapparition. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu l'entraîner avec eux, Sesshômaru l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna vers les enfants.

- Père ? s'enquit Haruyoru, ayant du mal à assimiler tout ce qui se produisait.

- Haruyoru, il est tant pour toi, de rencontrer ta mère, lui sourit Sesshômaru, tenant la main de Hoshiko.

- Hey ! Mais vous êtes l'ange de la forêt ! s'exclama-t-il.

Sesshômaru lui lança un regard interrogateur.

_Je t'expliquerai..._

Il acquiesça, pas surpris d'entendre la voix de son âme-sœur dans sa tête. Les retrouvailles furent plus qu'émouvantes et la journée fut également riche en explications. Le soir venu, Hoshiko était épuisée, elle avait passé toute la journée à leur raconté tout ce qui s'était passé après sa "mort", Haruyoru refusant de quitter ses genoux maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé sa mère, et Sesshômaru la serrant dans ses bras, trop heureux de la retrouver, de revivre.

[…]

- Mon dieu, tu es insatiable ! rigola Hoshiko, allongée à plat ventre dans leur lit, réveillée par la multitude de baisers que déposait Sesshômaru le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

- On a du temps perdu à rattraper, fit-il à demi-sérieux.

- Tu es impossible, sourit Hoshiko avant de se retourner pour l'enfourcher et le plaquer sur les oreillers. Je vais te tenir éveiller jusqu'au petit matin, tu l'auras voulu ! sourit-elle joueuse avant de s'empaler sur lui et de commencer leur nouvel ébat, ce qui n'était pas pour leur déplaire.

Mais...

- Maman ? appela une petite voix depuis la porte de la chambre.

Hoshiko et Sesshômaru s'arrêtèrent et il dû, à contre cœur, la laisser se rallonger à côté de lui pour qu'ensuite elle s'enrouler dans les draps et se lève pour se diriger vers l'enfant. Il attendit, écoutant la discussion.

- Qu'y a-t-il Miyu ? s'enquit-elle.

- Azareth a encore pris mon oreiller, se plaignit la petite.

- C'est pas vrai ! s'écria un petit garçon en arrivant derrière Miyu.

- Azareth... soupira Hoshiko, tu es vraiment un petit démon. Tu ressembles trop à ton père, sourit Hoshiko.

_Hey !_

_Tu es un vrai démon !_

_Je croyais que c'est ce qui te plaît chez moi._

_Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire !_

- Je m'occupe d'eux maman, intervint alors une voix.

Hoshiko sourit à son aîné. Haruyoru. Devenu un magnifique jeune homme de vingt ans. Alors, Hoshiko le laissa entraîner les jumeaux. Miyu, un tenshi, portrait craché de sa mère avec des yeux or et une lune sur son front, et Azareth, portrait craché de son père mais avec une étoile à la place de la lune sur son front. Hoshiko retourna se coucher dans les bras de Sesshômaru en soupirant d'aise.

- Que le temps passe vite, constata-t-elle.

- Hum... Dis donc, ne me cacherais-tu pas quelque chose toi ? interrogea Sesshômaru en venant se placer au dessus d'elle, bras tendus de chaque côté de sa tête.

- Moi ? Mais qu'est-ce que je te cacherais voyons ? fit-elle en jouant l'innocente.

Sesshômaru sourit et glissa l'une de ses mains jusqu'au ventre de sa femme. Il le caressa doucement avant de venir l'embrasser tendrement. Puis, il se rallongea, la tête reposant sur ce jolie petit ventre.

- Je suis heureux de sentir un petit Youkai en toi, souffla-t-il.

- Je ne peux rien te cacher, soupira t-elle un peu enjouée en caressant ses cheveux. Mais j'aurais bien aimer que cet enfant soit un Tenshi, nous en avons déjà deux, des Youkai.

- Eh bien... peut-être le prochain sera-t-il un Tenshi, sourit-il taquin en venant lui voler un baiser avant de recommencer à caresser ses courbes.

- Je pense que finalement, on va bien réussir à battre Miroku et Sango, plaisanta-t-elle en commençant à ressentir le désir brûler dans tout son corps.

Sesshômaru ne répliqua pas, reprenant leur ébat où ils en étaient, comblant d'amour cette femme si précieuse et parfaite qu'il aimait tant. Finalement... il avait atteint le bonheur : Une famille heureuse et une sérénité complète. Cependant, il savait que la paix n'était qu'éphémère et qu'ils n'avaient pas fini de se battre, mais maintenant, Hoshiko était là. Haruyoru était là également, Azareth et Miyu grandiraient et deviendraient forts. Et il veillerait à ce qu'ils restent lié afin que jamais ils ne deviennent ennemis par la plus belle des chose, l'amour.

* * *

/\

0o0

Fin

0o0

\/

* * *

Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse de voir ces trois petites lettres. heureuse, mais à la fois triste parce que c'est la fin des aventures de Hoshiko et Sesshômaru. Mais au moins, vous l'aurez eu votre happy-end ! xD

Je veux vous dire un grand merci à tous pour m'avoir lue et rassurée tout au long de l'écriture de cette histoire. Ma Vodka, j'ai vraiment dû te tapper sur le système ! ^^

Je vous dis à bientôt, si vous avez l'intention de lire d'autres de mes histoires ! =)


End file.
